Teia de Mentiras
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: Ela viajou por tanto tempo, sem rumo, sem perspectivas, até que um dia alguém a convenceu de ficar... e quando finalmente ela alcançou a felicidade, teve-a arrancada de suas mãos. O odiou com toda a fibra de seu ser, no entanto, não conseguia se manter longe dele. Estava, por fim, atada à sua infernal Teia de Mentiras, e ele, de certa forma, amarrado à atração que sentia por ela.
1. Estranha no Ninho

Boa tarde, amigos lindos! Quanto tempo!

Pois é, andei sumida porque o final de curso está me consumindo, além disso canto numa banda e estamos empenhados em nossas composições, então quando tenho tempo livre dedico minha inspiração para compor letras. A propósito, nosso primeiro single está a caminho! Sigam-nos no Facebook, é só pesquisar "Opera Queen", no Instagram e Youtube "operaqueenband" (momento merchan, desculpem XD).

Então, quando finalmente encontro uma brecha para retornar ao mundo das fanfics, só consigo ter ideias para uma fanfic sobre o universo Inuyasha. Fogo, né? Eu sei... MAAAS, não quero ninguém pensando que desisti de _**A Minha Queda Será por Você**_ , tenho alguns rascunhos prontos, só que a minha inspiração, no momento, está voltada a essa coisinha que estou começando a publicar agora e venho compondo em minha mente há algum tempo... Peço que tenham paciência e deem uma chance a esse pequeno enredo que ESPERO não passar dos vinte e poucos capítulos.

Vocês podem perceber que o texto está mais curto (AMÉM), pois essa trama não é CHEIA de OCs, cada um com um drama diferente, e será voltado ao ponto de vista da personagem principal, mais do que de qualquer outro personagem. Até porque, todos aqui conhecemos as tragédias dos Originais da Rumiko, certo? Então estou aqui escrevendo uma pequena versão minha.

Alguns de vocês notarão que estou usando a mesma personagem de _**Em Algum Lugar no Passado**_. Desde já, aponto que essa fanfic NADA TEM A VER com a primeira que escrevi, inclusive usei o mesmo nome e características físicas da personagem simplesmente porque gosto muito e porque pareço ter um "fetiche" em casais de etnias diferentes, principalmente misturas entre ocidentais e orientais. É tão lindo (insiram corações e flores fofas aqui)! Então, desprendam-se de _**Em Algum Lugar no Passado**_ , e apeguem-se à minha _**Teia de Mentiras,**_ afinal, já estava com saudades de narrar contos sobre meu amorzinho Nana-kun! Não quero falar mais nada para não estragar. Boa Leitura!

* * *

 **Teia de Mentiras**

 **Capítulo 1** – **Estranha no Ninho**

" _Essa não, eles estão vindo!"_ — puxou a sela de couro, o cavalo de pelos alourados empinou seu corpo e aumentou a velocidade. A carroça simplória balançava-se toda como se fosse desmontar, as rodas saltavam sobre pedras e lamas, galhos finos chocavam-se às laterais e largavam folhas verdejantes pelo caminho. Ela olhava para trás, ofegante, depois para frente e para os lados, procurando um atalho diferente, uma saída, um meio de se esconder daquele grupo de homens adornados por nobres armaduras.

— Pare, mulher, é uma ordem! — o líder, montado em um pangaré negro, gritou enquanto aproximava-se o suficiente para tocar a carroça e segurar-lhe por uma das tiras de madeira que a compunha.

Em dado momento, saturada por perpassar rochas pontiagudas, uma das rodas se soltou e o transporte simplório atolou-se na terra lamacenta. A jovem misteriosa desequilibrou-se por curtos instantes, porém conseguiu não cair para dentro do compartimento coberto de seu veículo, ao invés disso, desamarrou as cordas que atavam seu esguio equino as hastes e num pulo sentou-se no lombo aveludado, apertou-lhe as costelas com os calcanhares e embrenhou-se no mato. Sua capa de seda branca e bordados dourados encardia-se conforme a terra subia em nevoeiro amarronzado.

— Vocês, investiguem o que há dentro da carroça! — o líder ordenou para uns, enquanto orientou outros: — Vocês, me ajudem a cercá-la!

A mata fechada acabava em um desfiladeiro. As patas dianteiras do cavalo cor de caramelo deslizaram e deixaram cair pó de terra metros abaixo, perdendo-se na neblina. A jovem o fez frear e recuar, e se tivesse esperado mais tempo, talvez os dois tivessem se espatifado depois de uma longa queda. Ela engoliu seco, virou-se para trás e viu uma parede de homens encarando-a, todos com suas espadas empunhadas, apontando-lhe os fios que reluziam o sol alaranjado do crepúsculo.

* * *

— Mestre! — as portas arrastaram-se, por trás dela, dois homens traziam uma mulher pelos braços. Assim que entraram no nobre salão, atiraram-na de joelhos sobre o piso lustroso e arrancaram-lhe o capuz à força. O homem magro arregalou os pequenos olhos ao vislumbrar a aparência da criatura.

As ondas flamejantes caíram feito cortina sobre os ombros e busto, cobriam-lhe o rosto até o momento em que um dos algozes que a trouxeram ergueu sua cabeça, puxando-a pelos cabelos. Seus olhos grandes e redondos se revelaram – azuis, como um céu de verão.

— Uma _youkai_ que circulava pelas redondezas. — outro homem, o responsável pela sua captura, entrou calmamente e retirou o "elmo esquisito" – como ela definiria – então, curvou-se respeitosamente diante do sujeito sentado sobre o tatame, segurando um pequenino copo de porcelana em mãos.

— Já disse que não sou essa coisa de que me chamam! — ela, em tom irritadiço, bateu na mão do soldado que a segurava pelos cabelos para em seguida ajeitá-los — Isso é um mal entendido, _my lord_. — e levantou-se, o peito subia e descia incansável.

Quando ela deu por si, os homens riam de seu sotaque, todavia ainda a encaravam com ares de suspeita.

— Toma-me por idiota? — ele bebeu calmamente o saquê, depois pousou o copo à frente — Não existem mulheres com tais características como a sua. — rolou os olhos negros pelas madeixas alaranjadas e, por fim, mirou-se nos olhos. — Tirem a capa dela, vejamos se está escondendo alguma coisa.

Imediatamente os sujeitos desamarraram o laço de fita abruptamente e arrancaram-lhe a mortalha, desvendando um vestido que combinava com os orbes – azul celeste – trançado à frente, cheio de bordados delicados nas extremidades, as mangas tecidas em veludo e seda branca.

— Insisto, _my lord_ , sou apenas uma simples mulher que estava de passagem!

— Simples? — o samurai responsável pela sua captura riu sarcástico enquanto tocava-lhe a saia nobre, e em seguida, contornava-lhe o delicado cinto dourado com pérolas e pedras arroxeadas cravadas — Tragam os bens que ela carregava em sua carroça. — ordenou a dupla que dantes apertavam-na pelos braços.

— Tudo o que tenho consegui com meu trabalho honesto! — estapeou a mão do sujeito e afastou-se.

— É muito ousada para uma mulher comum! — o samurai deu um passo avante, os olhos em brasa colocavam-na em uma pira incendiada por si só. Enquanto isso, o senhor ali sentado divertia-se à custa dos dois.

Sem demora, os outros sujeitos retornaram trazendo vestidos finos, desenrolando-os sobre o piso como se fossem lindos tapetes. A ambição cintilou em cada traço do dono das terras. Ele dedilhava a seda, o veludo, e admirava as cores vívidas das peças. Até então, a mulher não parecia se importar tanto. Eis que um homem surgiu com um objeto dourado nos braços. Antes que o jogasse displicentemente ao chão como fizeram com o restante, ela agarrou-se à coisa e tentou tomar-lhe. Foi puxada contra a vontade e teve uma espada apontada ao pescoço.

— Oh, pelo visto isso é muito valioso para você! — o dono das terras aproximou-se do objeto e dedilhou as cordas — Diga-me, quão mágico é esse objeto curioso?

— É o meu instrumento de trabalho, um instrumento musical, nada mais. — tentou manter a calma sem perder a altivez — se quiser, posso mostrar ao senhor o que ele faz.

— Mestre, com todo o respeito, isso deve ser uma armadilha! — o homem de sua confiança apelou. Todos ali pensavam o mesmo, inclusive o senhor feudal.

— Se eu realmente fosse uma youkai, todos nessa sala já estariam mortos. — a jovem afirmou sem titubear.

— Se não é uma youkai, então, o que você é?

— Uma estrangeira. — fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, impaciente — Uma estrangeira e só.

— Mestre, eu não acredito nela. — o samurai insistiu na intuição própria — Devemos cortar-lhe a cabeça antes que ela corte as nossas, ou desgrace as suas terras.

Ela empalideceu no ato, o silêncio do sujeito mais velho parecia dizer por si só qual seria o seu destino. Viu-o fitar cada súdito, em seguida, fitar-lhe de cima a baixo e, acenar positivamente com a cabeça.

— Ajoelhe. — o samurai ordenou.

— Não, vocês estão cometendo um grande erro! — Ela persistiu e persistiu, tentou lutar quando os homens agarraram-lhe os braços novamente, sacudiu as pernas até ser forçada a pôr-se de joelhos. Sentiu dor ao ter o cabelo puxado novamente, e não se cansou — Sou apenas uma estrangeira!

— Desista, não há ninguém por você. — o samurai decretou.

— Eu acredito nela. — Uma voz inédita, de alguém que não estava lá até o momento soou. A silhueta se mostrou por trás de uma grande porta às costas do mestre do castelo.

Assim, ele surgiu diante dos olhos de todos – sereno e em trajes claros – com o caminhar leve de uma pluma, olhos castanhos e misericordiosos, vastos cabelos negros que escorregavam pelas costas até atingir a cintura.

— Jovem mestre! — os súditos foram pegos de surpresa.

— Qual é o seu nome, senhorita? — suave, perguntou à prisioneira, ajoelhado também, de modo que os olhos de ambos mantinham-se nivelados, contrastando ocidente com oriente.

— Annabelle Rose... — sussurrou aliviada por aquela presença repentina.

— _Hitomi_ , ela pode ser perigosa — o mais velho alertou.

— Pai, não se preocupe, sei o que estou fazendo. — e ergueu a mão à criatura que considerava indefesa. Ela cativou-lhe a maciez e quentura, levantaram-se juntos graciosamente, olhos cerúleos recaíam sobre os de avelã. Não havia mais uma lâmina fria a cutucar a pele rósea e delicada. — Mostre o que sabe fazer. — disse em tom de pedido. Ela acatou.

— Preciso de um banco. — pediu, e o jovem mestre fez com que ela fosse atendida.

Então, Annabelle ergueu seu instrumento, embora fosse pesado, e, sentada sobre o banco, começou a dedilhar as cordas. Filho sentou-se ao lado do pai e, quietos, observaram cada movimento. Uma criada serviu-lhes saquê enquanto eles se deleitavam a ouvir uma melodia diferente e angelical. E, se já eram deslumbrante apenas os sons das cordas, quando a forasteira abriu os lábios e libertou a voz, cantando palavras em idioma desconhecido, todos se sentiram completamente enredados, principalmente o belo rapaz que a olhava incansavelmente, a ponto de ela notar, abrir os olhos e encará-lo enquanto executava o seu trabalho.

— Agora compreendo como conseguiu fazer essa pequena fortuna. — o mais velho da sala comentou — E, quem sabe, não pode ajudar a aumentar a minha? — mostrou os dentes em um sorriso nada agradável.

— _My lord_ , agora que sabe que não sou uma ameaça, pensei que me deixaria ir... — o corpo inteiro tencionou e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha.

— Pai... — o rapaz tentou interceder.

— Arranjem um aposento qualquer para ela, agora essa mulher trabalha para mim.

— O quê? Não! — Já estava cansada de ser arrastada pelos braços — Não podem fazer isso comigo! — e os apelos foram todos em vão. Quando deu por si, já estava jogada em um cômodo pequenino e sem móveis, somente com um duro tatame onde ela poderia se deitar. Bateu à porta, tentou abri-la, estava trancada por fora. Foi à janela, protegida por barras de madeira, tentou arrancar uma, mas não era forte o suficiente. Andou em círculos pelo cubículo, pensando em alguma maneira de escapar. Sentia-se estúpida por acreditar que as coisas melhorariam depois de ser salva pelo belo filho do senhor do castelo. — Isso não vai ficar assim! — prometeu a si mesma e puxou um pingente em formato de lua, escondido até então em seu decote. Uma luz ebúrnea e sutil o envolveu, assim que ela percebeu, balançou a cabeça como se reprimisse a si mesma e escondeu a peça novamente — Tem que haver outro jeito...

 _Continua..._

* * *

É, gente, eu espero que com esse pequeno prólogo vocês já tenham começado a entender a proposta... é tudo o que posso dizer até então.  
Gostaram, não gostaram, sugerem alguma coisa? Por favor, aceito comentários!  
Prometo fazer o possível para postar logo o próximo capítulo, já tenho algumas coisas prontas...  
Kissuuuuus e até a próxima!

PS: Quando eu tiver algum tempo, arranjo uma imagem melhor para representar a fanfic. Que fique claro que eu não possuo direito algum sobre a imagem aqui postada, ela serve apenas para representar a fanfic, todos os criador que infelizmente não sei quem é, encontrei a fanart no Pinterest e achei bonita! S2


	2. Prisioneira

Pessoal, consegui vir rapidinho, e se depender de mim posto mais hoje, porque eu já tinha material pronto, faltava só fazer alguns ajustes...  
Gostaria de agradecer minhas amigas lindas que já vieram me dar seu apoio e me incentivar com seus comentários, Amanda Catarina e Okaa-san! Fico feliz por terem curtido o primeiro capítulo, espero que continuem gostando do meu pequeno drama feudal!  
Boa leitura, pessoal!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Prisioneira**

— Lá vai ela, cerquem-na! — o líder dos soldados serventes ao senhor feudal corria atrás de Annabelle acompanhado de mais cinco homens, todavia, ela era mais leve e veloz e saltava os degraus de pedra que a levariam para longe do castelo.

— Como é rápida! — um dos homens reclamou ao tropeçar na escada e quase rolá-la abaixo.

— Saia da frente! — outro guerreiro o empurrou para o lado e seguiu adiante. Conseguiu alcançá-la quando estavam entrando na floresta, porém tropeçou na grande raiz de uma árvore que ele poderia jurar ter visto se mexer para cima depois de a mulher pulá-la, e, mesmo assim, estava próximo o suficiente para agarrar-lhe o tornozelo.

Annabelle caiu com o rosto afundado na terra negra e os dedos cravados nela. Ligeira, girou o corpo e sentiu algo pesar sobre ele. Era seu captor. A mortalha foi arrancada da cabeça laranja para que o predador olhasse as preciosas turquesas da presa de perto. A lua os iluminava.

— Merece um belo castigo pela sua gracinha. — o riso dele a fez gelar. Annabelle não mostrou resistência, alinhou os braços no chão, as mãos esticaram-se à altura do quadril e o sujeito encaixou-se entre suas pernas para começar a subir-lhe a longa saia.

No instante em que o pano enrolava-se acima de seu joelho e subia pelas coxas, Annabelle dobrou uma das pernas e envolveu o soldado nela, sorrateiramente esticou os dedos até a bota, alcançou um cabo prateado e puxou-o.

— _Ah!_ — o algoz gemeu por conta de um objeto cravado por baixo de sua ombreira, na altura da axila. De certo não era um ferimento fatal, entretanto doía como o inferno — Ora, sua vadia! — ela o empurrou para o lado, e livre de seu peso, tentaria prosseguir com a fuga.

Espadas a cercaram.

— Onde pensa que vai? — o samurai mais leal ao proprietário das terras se aproximou.

" _Merda!"_ — Annabelle esbravejou apenas em pensamento.

* * *

— Meu senhor, precisa puni-la de alguma forma, já foram três vezes e somente em uma semana! — o samurai de sua confiança comentava irritadiço — E veja isso, — atirou ao chão a adaga refinada, com pedras preciosas adornando-lhe o cabo prateado — ela estava armada! Poderia ter matado um de meus homens!

— Permita que eu lhe dê uma surra, mestre! — ao lado do samurai, o homem atingido pela arma pediu.

— Não, pai, por favor. Está mais do que claro para todos que essa abordagem não está funcionando, peço que me deixe conversar com a moça. — Hitomi sugeriu, abismado com a ideia do outro.

— E acha que alguma conversa resolverá isso? — o pai riu-se.

— Acho que se ela for bem tratada, poderá ficar por vontade própria. — o filho afirmou convicto — Deixe isso em minhas mãos, é tudo o que peço — reverenciou-o, curvando-se sobre os joelhos. Estavam sentados de frente um para o outro.

— Que seja. — não demonstrou dar importância aos métodos.

— Obrigado. — ele, animado, agradeceu e se retirou.

— O jovem mestre está atraído por aquela mulher. — o guerreiro que os servia fielmente há anos rangeu os dentes.

— Então que a tome para si, faça-a sua cortesã, não me importa, desde que ela me renda algum lucro. A colheita dos camponeses não tem sido o suficiente. — suspirou aborrecido — Há algo de errado nessas terras, e já tem algum tempo. Precisamos de outros modos de ganhar alguma coisa, e eu tenho certeza de que muitos mais pagarão para ver os dotes dessa mulher e se animarão a fazer acordos comigo. Ela foi um sucesso desde a primeira noite... — escancarou um sorriso ambicioso.

— Não seria essa mulher a causa do solo estar infértil? Não sabemos há quanto tempo ela nos rondava. — disse o samurai desconfiado.

— Se for, descobriremos.

* * *

Anabelle ouviu a tranca se abrir, em seguida, ouviu os passos leves e cogitou ser quem era. Olhou-o de soslaio, não saiu do lugar, manteve-se de costas para ele, a admirar os jardins através das barras da janela.

— Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, de verdade. — Hitomi puxou boa dose de ar antes de falar, sempre cauteloso — Não queria isso para você.

— Então por que não me liberta? — perguntou ríspida.

— Isso está além do que posso fazer, ao menos agora tenho permissão de me aproximar e tentar ajudá-la, se me permitir. Pode me acompanhar? — abriu a porta.

Ouviu os passos dele e percebeu-os solitários, não havia outra pessoa além do jovem mestre. Era real, o belo filho do senhor feudal a estava tirando de seu cárcere, e estava sem guardas à sua volta. Seria a chance perfeita? – pensou. Acompanhou-o de longe pelos corredores. Analisou os caminhos que percorreram, procurou entender como o gigantesco castelo era dividido para não cometer erros numa próxima vez, então se deparou com portas abertas, dando entrada para um quarto extenso e luxuoso. Parou e observou, ele estava ao seu lado.

— Entre. — a orientou.

Anabelle questionava-o com os olhos, e a resposta recebida foi um sorriso amistoso que a fez sentir-se quente por dentro.

— O que está esperando? Entre. — indicou, e ela, um pouco desconfiada, seguiu a orientação. Circulou pelo quarto, tocou os móveis escolhidos por alguém que tinha bom gosto, e, de repente, deparou-se com uma arca. — Abra-a — o jovem mestre sugeriu, ela imediatamente subiu a tampa e viu seus vestidos cuidadosamente dobrados. Fitou-o confusa — Este será o seu quarto a partir de agora.

— Por que está fazendo isso por mim? — levantou-se e, finalmente, ficaram frente a frente como na vez em que se conheceram.

— Se não posso conceder-lhe a liberdade, que ao menos possa oferecer algum conforto. Não quero que se sinta uma prisioneira, e sim uma convidada. — reverenciou-a cordialmente — Seu instrumento musical será trazido para cá também, eu providenciarei...

— Deve querer alguma coisa em troca. — ainda suspeitava das boas intenções dele.

Com um sorriso sutil à face, _Hitomi Kagewaki_ se aproximou, olhou-a atento, conservando na memória suas nuances misteriosas, diferentes das de qualquer pessoa que conhecera até então. Apesar de respeitoso sempre, havia algo em seus olhos que deixava Annabelle desconcertada e, ao mesmo tempo, presa por vontade própria.

— O que quer de mim? — ela, inspirada pelo momento, deu um passo a mais para a aproximação de ambos, mantendo sempre o contato dos olhos, tentando atravessar os dele e desvendá-lo por completo.

— Quero saber de você. — sentiu como se a resposta fosse arrancada de sua garganta, como seu coração quase o era — Quem é, de onde vem, como as pessoas vivem em sua terra... — e, antes que percebesse, estava ficando rubro e ela, risonha.

— Eu conto a você, se me levar para passear nos jardins. Estou cansada de ficar presa entre quatro paredes e sei que sozinha não me permitirão andar ao ar livre. — tornou a caminhar pelo quarto, jogava a saia do vestido e rodopiava pelo enorme cômodo — Você me leva?

— E se você tentar fugir? — respirava pausadamente, tentando manter a compostura.

Ainda dançante, chegou perto dele e falou-lhe ao ouvido:

— Você me captura. — e se afastou subitamente, aos risos.

O rapaz ficou desnorteado, até que entendeu tudo como uma brincadeira e riu discreto. Antes de sair do quarto e deixá-la ter um pouco de privacidade, a voz da moçoila chamou-lhe a atenção outra vez:

— A minha gratidão é sua, _my lord_.

— Essa palavra estranha que você diz, o que significa?

— É a forma como tratamos um homem de respeito lá, de onde eu vim.

— De onde?

— Já disse, conto quando estivermos nos jardins.

E despediram-se amistosamente, Hitomi acreditou que a faria sentir-se confortável no fim das contas e ela desistiria de fugir.

* * *

Ao início da manhã, logo após a primeira refeição, quando os raios de sol ainda eram brandos, eles caminharam lado a lado no belo jardim aos fundos da propriedade, o vestido azulado arrastava-se pela grama enquanto ela, animada, contava sobre suas origens:

— Eu nasci nas _Terras Altas¹_ , vivi parte da minha infância lá com meus pais e minha irmã. Infelizmente, minha mãe morreu de febre, depois disso meu pai decidiu deixar de ser um agricultor simples e começou a trabalhar como comerciante. Desde então, eu, ele e minha irmã passamos a viajar muito, conhecemos diversos países, aprendi a ler, escrever e falar pelo menos quatro línguas diferentes, inclusive a sua. — Enquanto narrava, tocava algumas flores que enfeitavam os jardins, depois, quando deparava-se com alguma erva pelo caminho, colhia. Hitomi a observava curioso.

— Sinto por sua mãe... — comentou.

— Ah, faz tanto tempo que nem me lembro muito bem do rosto dela.

— Também perdi a minha muito cedo — comentou.

— Temos mais em comum do que imaginamos... Continuando, meu pai não ficou sozinho por muito tempo, um ano depois ele conheceu uma mulher e se juntou a ela. Minha madrasta era conhecedora de muitas coisas, ensinou muito a mim e minha irmã durante nossas peregrinações.

— E sua irmã? — a pergunta a fez parar de andar repentinamente.

— Seguimos caminhos diferentes. — a voz tremulou discretamente — Quer saber o nome disso em minha língua? — espalmou as mãos em uma grande árvore e afagou o tronco.

Kagewaki era um homem muito observador e sensível, apesar de saber que Annabelle tinha segredos referentes à irmã, preferiu não insistir no assunto por ora, voltou sua curiosidade a aprender um pouco do vocabulário que ela se propunha a ensinar.

— _Tree_. — ela disse, e quando o jovem mestre tentou reproduzir foi total desastre. Annabelle se escorou no tronco de tanto rir, ao passo de que o pobrezinho quis se esconder de vergonha. — Não se preocupe, com o tempo você aprende. Também não foi fácil aprender seu idioma.

— E você fala esquisito. — aproveitou-se da deixa para tirar graça da mesma maneira. Riram por alguns instantes, fitaram-se com as bochechas cansadas, pareciam procurar assunto quando o jovem mestre coletou uma pequena flor amarelada e ofereceu à bela prisioneira — E flor, como se chama em sua língua?

— _Flower_. — seus dedos roçaram os dele e os cobriram. Tomou a flor e a mão que a entregava. Ele estremeceu, não estava acostumado com o toque, com a proximidade.

As mulheres, em sua cultura, eram tão recatadas e distantes... Ela? Ela não. Os olhos não temiam contato, os movimentos eram soltos e espontâneos. Era intimidadora, selvagem como um animal da floresta e, ao mesmo tempo, delicada e sutil como a flor que tinha em mãos.

Os dedos dele, tímidos, escorregaram e soltaram-se. Annabelle, ainda com a flor, posicionou-a acima da orelha, enfeitando os cabelos.

— Você é um homem bondoso... — observou — _"e muito bonito"_ — complementou para si, o peito esquentou com mais um dos sorrisos gentis do rapaz vestido de branco.

— Jovem mestre, — um soldado surgiu — seu pai o chama. — E você, vem comigo. — puxaria a espada para escoltar Annabelle, no entanto Hitomi pôs a mão no cabo e o impediu.

— Não há necessidade disso, acompanhe-a pacificamente, por favor. — sussurrou.

— _My lord..._ — Annabelle, visivelmente frustrada pela interrupção, segurou a saia aveludada com cuidado e reverenciou-o cordialmente, como uma dama de sua cultura faria. Ele, em contraponto, prestou reverência à moda japonesa e agradeceu-lhe pela manhã.

Ao chegar ao quarto, a donzela sentia-se alegre e confusa. Atirou-se sobre o leito preparado para ela e fitou o teto. Sua mente dividia-se entre pensamentos de fuga e de estabelecimento.

" _Não posso perder o foco, preciso sair daqui",_ " _Será que essa não é a oportunidade que eu esperava de me fixar em algum lugar?"._

Seus pensamentos foram dissipados com a entrada de duas aias no cômodo. Disseram estar lá para ajudá-la a vestir-se para um evento. Mais uma vez, ela seria exibida como uma aberração. Suspirou, rendendo-se então às ideias de fuga, como sempre. Prenderam seu cabelo numa larga trança e jogaram a manta sobre seu corpo. Um homem surgiu para carregar a sua harpa, e embora ela fosse pesada, Annabelle insistiu para que ela mesma levasse.

— Contemplem esse pequeno espetáculo exótico, a aberração que canta como uma _tennyo²_ — assim ela era anunciada, diziam que ela era deformada e por isso precisava usar um manto para esconder seu rosto horrendo.

Sentia-se humilhada por todos os sorrisos e olhares impressionados, mas debochados, recaídos sobre ela. O único que não a encarava em ares de arrogância e ambição era o homem que a levava para dar passeios matinais. E os dias passavam assim, com manhãs agradáveis e noites de trabalho escravo. Por mais que Annabelle gostasse de estar com Hitomi, corroía seu interior ser explorada, ver nobres pagando para ouvir sua música sem poder revelar sua identidade ou ganhar algum crédito.

* * *

— Você está abatida. — Hitomi comentou, sentado ao lado dela debaixo de uma cerejeira florida.

— A primavera em seu país é muito bonita. — desconversou, o olhar perdido focava o horizonte.

— Imagino como deve ser difícil para você, e não estou nada feliz com isso... — desajeitado, tirou uma pétala rosada trançada nos cabelos ruivos — Eu me importo com você, _Anaberu Rosu_. — afastou os fios ondulados da maçã pálida — Olhe para mim... — estava aprendendo o modo de tratamento afetuoso com ela, acostumando-se ao encontro de mãos e à proximidade de calor.

— Eu gostaria de ver meu cavalo, sei que ele está em seu estábulo. — fitou-o enfim, ainda esquisita.

— Venha comigo. — ergueu-lhe a mão, ajudou-a a se levantar. Ela a segurou com firmeza e não a soltou, mesmo quando a dupla já estava de pé.

— O que está esperando para me levar até lá? — entrelaçou os dedos aos dele, e até que enfim presenteou-o com um sorriso.

Caminharam até o grande estábulo de madeira, e em meio a diversos cavalos de raça pura estava o dela, bem tratado, servido de água e feno. Assim que o viu, abandonou a mão do Jovem Mestre para afagar o pelo brilhante e macio de seu companheiro de estrada. Encostou a testa à mancha branca acima do focinho do equino e sorriu. Aproveitou para apanhar um bocado de feno e dar-lhe à boca enquanto acariciava a fronte comprida.

— Um passeio a cavalo, o que me diz? — virou-se para Hitomi, sua empolgação repentina o contagiou e ele não pôde dizer não.

— Podemos ir até o córrego aqui perto, tudo bem? — essa foi a única condição: ficar pelas redondezas, Annabelle não objetou.

Trotaram lado a lado pelo pequeno vale, até que chegaram ao rio descrito por Hitomi. A jovem estrangeira desceu cuidadosamente do cavalo e deu-lhe espaço para beber um pouco d'água enquanto ela mesma aproveitou para abaixar-se à beira e lavar o rosto, depois o pescoço, e, por fim, o colo palpitante. Kagewaki, também com os pés sobre a terra, a segurar as rédeas de seu animal, admirou-a secretamente, atentou-se à graciosidade dos movimentos da mão molhando o corpo suado, e ela sequer notava-o ali, pois os longos cílios avermelhados estavam selados. A jovem parecia à vontade e vulnerável. As mãos contornaram o pouco de seus seios que saltavam sobre o decote, empinados por conta do espartilho apertado que ela vestia, molhando-os. As gotículas escorriam pelas formas arredondadas, desenhando-as e umedecendo os bordados dourados. Hitomi amarrou a sela de seu cavalo em uma árvore próxima ao córrego e se juntou a ela, tratou de lavar o rosto e beber um pouco daquela água cristalina.

Distraiu-se mais do que deveria. Quando abriu os olhos não viu o reflexo da companheira de cavalgada ao seu lado, tampouco do cavalo doirado. O coração bateu descompassado.

Annabelle fugira.

 _Continua..._

* * *

E então, gente, o que acharam?  
Queria saber se estou conseguindo agitar a estória, confesso que tento, mas esse início é mais "tranquilo" mesmo. Daqui a pouco a coisa pega.

Bom, temos aqui dois termos que enumerei durante o texto e que quero explicar para vocês:

 **¹** : Terras Altas - _Highlands_ \- ficam no norte da Escócia, é uma região montanhosa. Durante o período feudal, era dominada por clãs, melhor dizendo, famílias abastadas. Uma peculiaridade desse lugar é o folclore pagão, não à toa o escolhi como o berço da nossa protagonista. ;)

²: Tennyo - pela tradução que encontrei, significa "Dama Celestial". É uma entidade do folclore oriental, tida como um ser de exuberante beleza. Acredito que muitos de vocês já tenham ouvido falar, e devem saber mais sobre essa figura do folclore japonês do que eu. XD

E é isso, pessoal, espero do fundo do coração que esse capítulo agrade! Acho que o próximo está mais empolgante, por isso quero postar logo!  
Kissuuuus!


	3. Pingente de Lua

**Capítulo 3 – Pingente de Lua**

— _Anaberu_ , pare! — ele gritava enquanto a seguia sem cansar.

Ela não respondia, persistia a galopar em seu cavalo por entre as árvores, até onde as trilhas eram estreitas e escorregadias. Pensou que o jovem mestre desistiria, não seria o tipo do homem com a coragem de atravessar as profundezas da floresta e lá estava ele, logo atrás, ainda que seu cavalo desacostumado escorregasse.

 _"Mas que inferno!"_ — ela praguejou: — Me deixe em paz!

Num repente, ela ouviu o relinchar de um cavalo seguido do grito de Kagewaki. Parou bruscamente e olhou para trás. O cavalo caíra juntamente ao homem, parte de seu peso prensou a perna do filho de um senhor feudal. Ele estava preso. Era a chance dela, poderia partir para longe e sem ninguém para segui-la...

Desceu do cavalo.

Correu até o rapaz, tentou puxá-lo, a dor foi excruciante para ele. Gritou melado em suor e tomado por espasmos. Então, ela, desesperada, analisou as patas do cavalo e percebeu uma delas quebrada. Cobriu os olhos com as mãos, desesperada, depois passou as mãos pela testa gelada, as mãos tremiam. Fitou Hitomi, viu-o desmaiado de dor. Olhou ao redor, eram só os dois e a mata alta, e – quem sabe – youkais à espreita.

Annabelle respirou fundo, puxou o pingente pendurado à fina fita branca amarrada ao seu pescoço, vislumbrou a lua que cintilava em diversas cores e espelhava seu rosto várias vezes, como um caleidoscópio. Fechou os olhos, ajoelhou-se diante do cavalo, tocou-lhe a pata e a massageou enquanto sussurrava palavras de um idioma arcaico. Uma luz esbranquiçada rodeou o ponto onde o osso se partira e, aos poucos, ele se regenerou. Quando curado, o animal assustado levantou e correu para longe, perdeu-se de vista. Annabelle se jogou para o lado evitando ser pisoteada, depois, enfim, engatinhou até Hitomi, sujando toda a saia de lama.

À frente do homem desmaiado, rasgou-lhe a calça e deparou-se com uma perna esmagada cujos ossos fraturados rasgaram a pele. A estrangeira tapou a boca abafando um grito e as náuseas. Precisou inspirar todo o ar possível para cuidar daquilo. Tocou a perna ferida, fechou os olhos, inclinou a face aos céus e disse as mesmas palavras de antes. Os ossos, pouco a pouco, voltaram ao lugar, as feridas fecharam-se em riscos, pequeno cortes, e ela parou por ali. Quando seus olhos abriram, estavam completamente brancos e suas articulações enrijecidas. Uma forte ventania rodeou-a, fez as copas das árvores estremecerem. Folhas caíram sobre ela e o jovem desacordado. Repentinamente, os orbes arregalados voltaram ao normal, apenas com as pupilas dilatadas, ela respirou com força, como se acabasse de voltar à superfície depois de estar ao fundo de um lago e quase se afogar. O corpo caiu para o lado.

Um ser a observava no fundo da mata, ela sentiu algo soturno espreitá-la, podia farejar as más intenções por trás da densa flora do pântano. Rápida como uma raposa, tornou a sentar e virou-se para o horizonte desconhecido, o pingente tremeluzia enquanto ela própria brilhava trazendo luz à floresta escura:

— Quem está aí?! — a presença desapareceu como poeira no vento, o céu que escurecera por breves instantes tornou ao azul de sempre. Os grunhidos de Hitomi retomaram a atenção dela.

O rapaz abriu os olhos devagar para depois curvar-se de dor pela perna quebrada. Annabelle levantou-se depressa, arrancou um galho de uma árvore, raspou-o com a espada de Kagewaki até deixá-lo liso e buscou largas folhas, resistentes o suficiente para envolver a perna dele junto com aquele pedaço de madeira e imobilizá-la.

— Foi só uma fratura simples! — ofegante e hiperativa, imobilizou a perna do jovem mestre e depois lhe tocou os ombros, insistindo — Você vai ficar bem, vou deixá-lo no castelo e depois parto, por favor, você tem que entender... — falava rápido, sem pausas, sem fôlego, exausta.

— Por que você insiste tanto em fugir?! — prendeu-lhe as mãos, unidas sobre o peito palpitante dele. — Não estará mais segura lá fora do que está no castelo!

— Você não entende... Eu não suporto mais ser a aberração que seu pai põe em exposição para extorquir o dinheiro dos nobres! Eu não suporto mais ter que me esconder por causa da minha aparência diferente! — desabafou.

— Eu não me incomodo com sua aparência — interrompeu-a — eu... gosto de cada detalhe em você. Você me fascina. — continha as mãos dela apenas com uma nessa hora, a outra procurou por seus cabelos e depois arrastou-se até alcançar a face alva — Você não precisa mais fugir ou se esconder, eu darei um jeito de você ser feliz no castelo e de se sentir segura, acredite em mim. — Sorriu, ainda que dominado pela dor.

— _My lord..._ — estremecida pelos gestos dele, e por _Ele_ , ficou sem palavras. Puxou-o pelos braços e o abraçou. Hitomi afagou-lhe as ondas e aspirou o perfume de rosas, o hálito quente dele roçou-lhe o pescoço, suave e recatado.

Ela o ajudou a se apoiar em seus ombros, assim foram até o seu próprio cavalo, mais uma vez auxiliou-o ao dar-lhe base para sentar-se no lombo alourado. A jovem puxou o animal pelas rédeas até chegarem à magnânima construção. Os soldados que faziam a ronda logo ampararam o jovem mestre e culparam Annabelle pelo acontecido, mas Hitomi a defendeu e inventou uma estória de que ela o salvara, confundindo a todos, inclusive a própria.

Quando o senhor do castelo foi visitar o filho no quarto, ouviu o conto já espalhado por todos os súditos. Annabelle tornara-se uma heroína da noite para o dia, e Kagewaki aproveitou-se da situação para convencê-lo:

— Pai, ela poderia ter fugido se quisesse, mas _Anaberu_ viu o cavalo caído sobre minha perna e resolveu me ajudar... Ela salvou minha vida.

— O cavalo estava caído sobre sua perna? Como ela o tirou de lá? — questionou confuso.

— Eu não sei o que ela fez e como fez, desmaiei pouco depois do acidente, mas estou aqui, vivo e agradecido. Por isso, quero fazer um pedido. Não, na verdade... uma exigência. — esforçou-se para sustentar um tom firme.

— Vamos lá, o que quer? — o pai perguntou impaciente.

— _Anaberu_. Eu quero _Anaberu_ exclusivamente para mim.

— Sua cortesã? — riu-se.

— Não, minha esposa. — fechou os olhos, relaxado sobre o leito, com a perna imobilizada e suspensa, apoiada em uma superfície macia.

— Você bateu a perna ou a cabeça, meu filho?! — o sujeito gargalhou — Ela é uma estrangeira, uma desconhecida, possivelmente uma bruxa!

— Eu não a quero mais exposta em suas reuniões como se fosse um animal exótico!

— Mas é isso o que ela é, um animal exótico! — o homem perdeu as estribeiras — E você não casará com _isso!_

— Se a obrigar a se expor mais uma vez, juro que vou embora e a levo comigo! — Sentou-se, mirando o pai no fundo dos olhos negros — Nunca peço nada para mim, sempre acato suas vontades ainda que eu discorde delas, mas dessa vez manterei minha posição no que quero!

— Ótimo, a garota é sua, como posse, apenas. Casamento nunca!

O homem saiu transtornado do quarto e, em passos pesados, foi ao cômodo de sua antiga prisioneira, escancarou as portas, não se importou de ela vestir apenas o traje de baixo quando apertou-lhe o pescoço e prensou-a contra a parede:

— Você pode ter enfeitiçado meu filho, mas a mim não engana! Você, sozinha, conseguiu tirar um cavalo de cima dele?! Agora, mais do que nunca, tenho certeza de que você é uma youkai e arrumarei um jeito de provar isso! — depois de ameaçá-la, largou-a como se fosse lixo e saiu do quarto da mesma forma como entrou: violentamente.

Annabelle afagou o próprio pescoço enquanto tossia, o coração apertou dentro do peito. Não pensou nas consequências antes de salvar o homem que a protegia. Ainda assim, mesmo amedrontada, não se arrependia.

" _Eu faria de novo, se precisasse..."_

Suspirou, relaxou os ombros, levantou devagar e virou-se para a janela. Repentinamente, outro calafrio. Por segundos, jurou ver através das grades os mesmos olhos vermelhos da floresta caírem sobre ela como os olhos da morte. Escorou-se à parede e agarrou o pingente. Não havia nada além do brilho das estrelas. Fechou os olhos e aliviou-se, fora uma impressão apenas, estava muito impressionada por tudo o que vivenciara recentemente. Resolveu deitar e dormir, era merecido.

No entanto, em seus sonhos, o inconsciente alertava-a com pesadelos. Ela, despida, presa em uma infindável teia, sem possibilidades de soltura, enquanto uma enorme aranha negra de olhos rubros se aproximava derramando veneno de suas quelíceras abertas.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Notas só no final hoje, para a coisa andar rápido! Hehehehe  
Um pouco de magia para deixar as coisas mais interessantes, o que acharam? Espero que estejam curiosos para saber qual é o poder de Annabelle e do que ela é capaz... só digo uma coisa: essa pequena vai dar um belo trabalho para o Naraku!  
Essa língua antiga que ela fala, penso em um dialeto celta, bem antigo mesmo, mas confesso a vocês que não sou nenhum pouco fluente nisso e de qualquer forma, os outros personagens são todos orientais e não entendem nada, é intraduzível. Só gostaria que vocês soubessem da origem mesmo.  
Respondendo à minha querida amiga **Amanda Catarina** \- obrigada pela ideia de colocar a pronúncia de Kagewaki a respeito do nome da nossa protagonista, acho que super funcionou e você tem razão, ficou super fofo! S2 S2

Por enquanto é só, pessoal!

Kissuuuuus!


	4. O Babuíno Branco

**Capítulo 4 - O Babuíno Branco**

— Senhor, eu não sinto nenhum youki nela, sinto muito. — a sacerdotisa decretou depois de muito analisar Annabelle. Era a terceira a frequentar o castelo no intuito de "desmascarar" a jovem dos cabelos de fogo.

Annabelle, sentada ao chão, virou-se ao mestre do castelo e fitou-o em ares de tédio ao mesmo tempo em que esboçava um leve sorriso sapeca, deixando-o irado, como sempre.

— Posso ir, _my lord?_ — perguntou em falsa cordialidade.

Furioso, liberou-a apenas com um gesticular de mãos. Animada, ela correu para fora do salão até chegar aos jardins. Enfim conseguira alguma liberdade, já não era escoltada por aias ou samurais, o fato de não ter abandonado Kagewaki em apuros inspirou alguma confiança nas pessoas do castelo. Era ela também quem fazia os chás medicinais para o jovem mestre. Mesmo a contragosto do mestre, ganhara a confiança de alguns... e, ao chegar aos jardins, lá estava o homem de seus olhos apoiado em uma muleta de madeira. Aproximou-se do nobre ferido e resplandecendo alegria deu-lhe apoio segurando o outro braço.

— Lamento por ter causado isso a você. — comentou ao vê-lo mancar enquanto andava.

— Não diga isso, você me salvou. — sorriu terno.

— Se eu não tivesse fugido, isso não teria acontecido... — constatou, deixar-se-ia levar e ficaria cabisbaixa, porém, como sempre, Hitomi a iluminava com sua serenidade.

— Deixe isso para trás, _Anaberu_. O importante é que agora estamos aqui, e você nunca mais será obrigada a fazer qualquer coisa que não queira. — Parou os passos, deixou a muleta cair e tocou-lhe os ombros.

— Cuidado, _my lord_ , pode cair! — segurou-o pelos braços, arrancou-lhe risos.

— Confio em você, não vai deixar nada me acontecer. — Puxou-a para si e a abraçou ameno. Os olhos dela se fecharam devagar e seus braços envolveram-no pelas costas. Os corações, unos, palpitaram juntos. — E eu não deixarei nada acontecer a você, _Anaberu Rosu_.

— Vou compensá-lo por tudo. Quando sua perna estiver completamente curada, o ensinarei como se dança nas terras além-mar. — sorriu, o queixo acomodou-se sobre o ombro dele.

— Às vezes penso que minha recuperação é rápida graças a você — confessou.

— Que bobagem! — ela gargalhou, desatando o abraço para em seguida coletar a muleta jogada na grama — O mérito é todo seu, você é um homem forte. — Entregou-lhe o apoio e voltaram a caminhar.

Mal sabia ele que, sim, Annabelle era a causa de sua regeneração quase instantânea. Toda noite, na hora em que o sono era profundo, ela se esgueirava pelo quarto dele, ajoelhava-se ao seu lado, conjurava as palavras antigas, e, então, tocava-lhe a perna.

Durante o dia, ajudava-o de outras formas. Trazia a comida, o chá, tocava a harpa e cantava canções sobre reis e rainhas distantes, sobre heróis e fadas, sobre vida e morte, ensinava-o a ler e escrever o idioma da Grã-Bretanha, tentava fazê-lo pronunciar frases e acabavam por rir da incapacidade de Hitomi de produzir certos fonemas. Annabelle até mesmo tentou desenhar, de acordo com suas lembranças, um mapa dos lugares onde ela esteve e demonstrar a tamanha distância entre os continentes. Com ela, o jovem mestre aprendia a cada dia o quanto o mundo era grande e sua curiosidade de conhecer novas terras era estimulada. Quando mal percebiam, já estavam planejando viajar juntos. Hitomi almejava conhecer cada país, cada construção que Annabelle descrevia – dos antigos castelos escoceses, até as góticas gárgulas de Notre Dame e a bela arquitetura de _Alhambra¹_. Ele queria ver cada obra de arte, conhecer os bosques, os lagos, o mar... E ela prometia isso a ele todos os dias.

De fato, a companhia também em muito o ajudou, em pouco menos de um mês, com a chegada do verão, Hitomi já caminhava normalmente. Era tempo de Annabelle cumprir uma de suas promessas: ensiná-lo a dançar como um ocidental.

Encontraram-se no quarto dela, não se importavam com convenções da sociedade ou o que iriam pensar se os dois estivessem ali, a sós. Hitomi aprendera com Annabelle a ser mais solto e a se importar menos com o que os outros pensavam, ele queria ser como aquele espírito livre. Pois bem, no cômodo e com privacidade, ela - adornada por um vestido verde com rosas cor-de-rosa bordadas nas extremidades - suspendeu um pouco a primeira camada da roupa, revelando parte da saia branca rendada, deu alguns passos e uma rodopiada.

— Você deve me imitar. — orientou-o, e ele, desajeitado, a imitou. Após passos graciosos para frente e para trás – um giro, e assim por diante.

Levou algum tempo para que ambos estivessem em sincronia e o jovem mestre circulasse com ela pelo grande dormitório. Sua palma uniu-se à dela, e eles se olhavam sem reservas, felizes sem precisarem sorrir, sintonizados em seu íntimo, cada vez mais atraídos um pelo outro, entendidos sobre o inevitável. Annabelle, destemida e desavergonhada, fechou a distância entre ambos – o que, no paço, em uma dança oficial, seria uma obscenidade – e o induziu a segurá-la pela cintura.

— Me suspenda. — disse em baixo tom enquanto seu nariz tocava o dele. Hitomi, inebriado por tudo o que ela era, ergueu-a.

As mãos dela entrelaçaram-se à nuca dele. Ela foi ao alto, em seguida ele a desceu e os narizes voltaram a roçar, bem como as respirações a se cruzarem. Abriram os lábios juntos. Quando estavam a um milímetro de se experimentarem, uma voz grave e desconhecida soou perto, alguém mais estava ali dentro:

— Jovem mestre, perdoe a intromissão...

O casal se assustou e se apartou de imediato. Annabelle sentiu um mal estar repentino e ficou tonta. Aquele ar soturno regressara – a aura que sentira na floresta. Era como se uma nuvem negra pairasse sobre a pele branca de babuíno que cobria o sujeito.

— Quem é você? — Hitomi, por sua vez, perguntou tranquilo, apenas curioso.

— Me chamo Naraku, seu pai me nomeou conselheiro. Ao seu dispor... — reverenciou-o, no entanto, o estranho vidrava-se em Annabelle e ela percebia. Um riso malicioso formava-se por baixo da máscara. — Estou aqui porque seu pai deseja falar-lhe a sós e me incumbiu de chamá-lo.

Annabelle tomou a mão de Hitomi com firmeza e olhou-o nos olhos como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Ele, confuso, afagou-lhe o rosto e disse para não se preocupar, pois em breve estaria lá ao seu lado. Assim, ele saiu do quarto, Naraku foi atrás, mas não sem antes parar à porta e fitá-la novamente com o mesmo sorriso maquiavélico.

O sonho, a aranha, algo de muito ruim estaria por acontecer, ela sabia.

Aquele homem não era humano. Não podia ser.

* * *

— Pai, o que acontece? — Hitomi perguntou assim que adentrou o salão.

— Há um youkai pelas redondezas, fui informado, enfim. — o senhor do castelo disse em ares de triunfo.

— Não me diga que acha ser Annabelle! Várias sacerdotisas vieram analisá-la! O senhor não se cansa?! — Hitomi sentiu-se ultrajado.

— A mulher é humana, sem dúvidas — Naraku tomou o turno de fala —, mas isso não significa que ela seja comum. Ela pode ser uma sacerdotisa das trevas, ou mesmo uma bruxa, e ter o poder der comandar um youkai fraco.

— É claro que ela não é comum, não pertence a essas terras, possui costumes muito diferentes, mas isso não faz dela uma ameaça. — o jovem mestre insistiu.

— Mais de nossas terras parecem inférteis, não me lembro de a situação estar assim antes de essa mulher pisar aqui. — o pai relembrou.

— Pai, muito antes de Annabelle ser aprisionada por seu pequeno exército vivemos com esse problema.

— Não sabemos desde quando ela vagava pelas redondezas, Hitomi. — o patriarca do castelo insistia.

— Ela salvou a vida de seu filho, será que isso não conta? — questionou o seu progenitor a favor da bem quista estrangeira.

— De qualquer forma, estou aqui para isso — o babuíno branco comentou —, cuidarei do youkai, e se a mulher for uma espécie de bruxa, eu, Naraku, desvendarei. Até então, é uma pobre inocente.

— Pois tenho certeza de que você não descobrirá nada de ruim sobre _Anaberu_ , Naraku. — Kagewaki reverenciou os dois homens na sala e se retirou um pouco perturbado.

— Ele está apaixonado, senhor, mas se a mulher for realmente uma bruxa e estiver por trás do youkai que se aproxima de suas terras, eu descobrirei.

* * *

Annabelle sentia-se sufocada, não aguentava mais andar em círculos dentro do próprio quarto, por isso resolveu ir lá fora e então o que viu a fez gritar de susto – uma nuvem arroxeada, quase negra, aproximando-se. Caminhou pelos jardins e percebeu que algumas plantas estavam morrendo. Aquilo estava errado, o verão começara há poucos dias, por que árvores ao redor estavam secando?

Não teve dúvidas. Era o tal de Naraku. Correu para dentro, perguntou aos criados que encontrou pelos corredores se tinham visto Hitomi, um contou que o viu no quarto. A caminho de lá, Annabelle foi interceptada pelas costas, uma mão cobriu seus lábios para que não gritasse e seu corpo foi puxado para dentro de um pequeno depósito. Ali, o sujeito colou a boca à sua orelha, penetrando-a com sua respiração forte e melando-a levemente com saliva quente:

— Eu vi o que você fez na floresta. Se eu contar, acha que seu Hitomi ainda acreditará que é uma mulher inofensiva? Não ouse se voltar contra mim, _bruxa._ Você sabe o que acontece quando as pessoas descobrem sobre mulheres como você, e homens como Hitomi sempre irão temer o desconhecido. — enquanto o homem proferia a sua chantagem, a pele dela eriçava-se de arrepios e ela sufocava com a proximidade, com o aperto em sua cintura, com o contato — Devo admitir, até que você é interessante...

Compelida por medo e repulsa, ela teve forças para se soltar e empurrá-lo contra objetos que estavam em uma estante de madeira. O homem segurou a máscara, escondendo o rosto, mas não os olhos vermelhos e fulminantes.

— _Hu, hu, hu, hu..._

— Não me toque, imundo! — ela esfregou a mão pela orelha, limpando-a, e depois jogou os cabelos por cima.

— Lembre-se, você fica quieta, eu fico também.

Ela saiu batendo a porta. O cheiro do desespero da mulher adentrou as narinas do babuíno como aroma afrodisíaco, assim como o aroma do líquido quente que respingou nas roupas íntimas dela quando ele a puxou bruscamente e sussurrou ao seu ouvido. Foi repentino, instintivo, e ela queria surrá-lo por chantageá-la, por acuá-la e deixá-la sem defesas, como se presa estivesse – em uma _teia_.

" _O que eu vou fazer?!"_ — se perguntou enquanto procurava abrigo no quarto cedido pelo jovem mestre do castelo. Fechou as portas, as costas escorregaram por elas, até que Annabelle caiu sentada, com as mãos sobre a cabeça. Memórias dolorosas se desenharam em uma tela de pensamentos ruins e foram revividas em um ciclo vicioso, fazendo-a balançar o corpo para frente e para trás, agoniada.

 **...**

— _Belle, Belle? Onde você está?_ _—_ _a menina de cabelos d'oiro corria por entre as árvores procurando-a_ _—_ _Belle, vem ver a guirlanda que eu fiz!_ _—_ _carregava as rosas vermelhas trançadas nas mãos enquanto saltitava sobre pedras._ _—_ _Belle?_ _—_ _parou de forma brusca ao ver a irmã ajoelhada diante de um rouxinol caído na grama._

— _Coitadinho, isso não é justo..._ _—_ _a criança ruiva comentou entristecida e soluçante_ _—_ _ele parece tão novinho para morrer desse jeito..._

— _Vamos fazer o funeral dele._ _—_ _a outra, ajoelhada ao seu lado, tentou animá-la_ _—_ _põe ele aqui na guirlanda_ _—_ _sugeriu._

 _Annabelle pegou-o em mãos com cuidado, ia entregá-lo à irmã, porém, decidiu uni-lo ao seu peito e fechou os olhos fortemente, como se desejasse aos céus, à Deusa, a qualquer coisa que o fizesse viver novamente._

— _Belle, isso não adianta, vamos logo!_ _—_ _a garotinha loura a sacudiu pelo braço insistentemente_ _—_ _não seja boba..._

 _... e um piado baixo soou das mãos da outra menina._

— _Belle, você conseguiu! Ele está vivo! O que você fez?!_ _—_ _os olhos redondos esbugalharam-se e um largo sorriso esboçou-se à face arredondada._ _—_ _Belle?!_ _—_ _o sorriso se desfez quando ela percebeu que a irmã estava paralisada, em transe, e seus olhos antes azulados mostravam-se em uma apatia completamente branca, sem pupilas, sem íris, com nada no lugar._ _—_ _Papai!_ _—_ _ela correu à cabana de pedras ali perto e trouxe consigo o homem de certa idade, às pressas. Pai e filha apalparam e sacudiram a outra menina, tentaram erguê-la, no entanto seu corpo parecia lapidado em pedra._

 _Num momento aleatório, sem que ninguém notasse, os olhos voltaram ao normal, o corpo retomou o peso de uma simples garotinha, as mãos abriram-se e o pequeno rouxinol voou, desaparecendo no firmamento. Depois, tudo enegreceu à vista da pequena Annabelle, ela acordou dentro da cabana para ouvir as seguintes palavras de seu pai:_

— _Minha pequena Belle, ouça com atenção, ninguém pode saber do que aconteceu hoje. Você tem um dom, um lindo dom herdado de sua mãe, mas as pessoas não compreendem a beleza do que você é capaz de fazer e a julgarão, por isso, mantenha-o em segredo, e use-o apenas em caso de extrema necessidade. Você tem que prometer para mim, prometa minha pequena._

— _Eu prometo, papai..._

* * *

Não viajara o mundo por prazer, e sim para esconder o que ela realmente era.

" _Bruxa"_ – rememorou o luto após a palavra que sentenciou sua mãe.

 _Continua..._

* * *

FINALMENTE ELE SE CHEGOU! Agora a coisa fica boa, com o nosso ilustríssimo Naraku, bofe escândalo!  
Como o outro capítulo foi muito pequeno e esse estava pronto também, aqui vai uma maratoninha.  
Os próximos, quando eu tiver tempo, lanço aos poucos, tem muita coisa anotada, o problema é revisar, ajeitar, reescrever partes se precisar... aquele drama que vocês conhecem.  
Sim, vamos ao glossário:

 **¹:** Alhambra fica na Espanha, é um complexo de castelos com arquitetura muçulmana, muito lindo! Eu quis saber em que ano a série Inuyasha se passa, porque parte desse complexo espanhol foi construído em meados dos anos 1500, e eu não sei bem se é antes ou depois da saga, mas de qualquer jeito, aqui nessa estória Alhambra, para todos os efeitos, existe! HUEHUE XD

Muito obrigada a quem chegou até aqui! Espero que estejam gostando!  
Kissuuuus!


	5. A Aranha Gigante

Oi pessoal, tudo bem?! Queria ter postado antes, mas não consegui porque estou atarefada com um trabalho estrambólico da faculdade (no qual acredito que vou me estrepar)  
Obrigada a todos que acompanharam até agora. A coisa vai começar a esquentar, enfim!  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – A aranha gigante**

Ela caminhava pelos corredores obscuros do castelo como se fosse um fantasma vagante, sem destino certo. E, no fundo, não sabia bem aonde ir e o que fazer. Conforme os dias se passavam, mais o clima parecia frio e pesado, mais distante seu Hitomi Kagewaki ficava de si. Em detrimento dos acontecimentos estranhos pelas redondezas, o rapaz tomou a decisão de viajar para ver por conta própria como estavam os vilarejos. Logo, restavam ela, o mestre que a detestava, e aquele sujeito deplorável que parecia observar cada passo seu.

Os olhos, pincelados de olheiras arroxeadas, mal piscavam, sempre em alerta. Toda vez que dormia, o mesmo pesadelo com a aranha. E ela poderia jurar que à noite ouvia os passos de um monstro gigantesco ao redor da propriedade. Aquilo a estava enlouquecendo... Precisava se distrair com alguma coisa.

Depois de muito pedir, conseguiu convencer o mestre que lhe cedesse alguns tecidos e material de costura. Assim, mantinha-se trancada no quarto dia e noite, bordando uma espécie de capa com um brasão detalhado.

— O mestre ordenou que a chamasse para jantar. — aquele maldito babuíno abriu a porta do quarto sem cerimônias e anunciou, assustando-a e acabando por fazê-la furar o dedo indicador com a agulha de costura.

— Obrigada pelo convite, pode dizer a ele que não estou com fome. — Não o olhou, concentrou-se em apertar o dedo até uma bolha de sangue se formar.

— Anda muito dispersa ultimamente, _bruxa_. — quando deu por si, Naraku estava ajoelhado a sua frente e segurando sua mão, ajudando-a a fazer o sangue escapulir.

— Fique longe de mim. — recolheu o braço e o manto que bordava.

— Você leva jeito, pena ser uma atividade tão banal. — tocou a peça que ela fazia e passou os olhos por ela — Penso que é capaz de coisas maiores. Estou errado?

— Não é da sua conta, me deixe em paz. — virou a face para o lado oposto, evitando olhá-lo diretamente. Tal comportamento arrancava risadas do "babuíno".

— Você me diverte, mulher. — admitiu, estava de muito bom humor.

— Você me dá vontade de vomitar. — rosnou.

— Bem, teremos muitas oportunidades de nos conhecermos melhor — levantou-se —, comunicarei que está indisposta.

— Vá para o inferno. — não perderia a chance de esbravejar enquanto ele ainda estivesse ali, apenas para fazê-lo rir mais uma de muitas vezes.

Naraku a estava adoecendo, queria sufocá-lo com um travesseiro enquanto dormisse.

Ele _nunca_ dormia.

Nas madrugadas enquanto ela caminhava insone, esbarravam-se na escuridão. Era como se a criatura a seguisse, tratando-a como uma caçada. Ninguém acreditaria se ela dissesse, mas jurava que ele a farejava, que a observava se banhar, trocar de roupa... pensar nisso a enjoava. Desesperada, cogitava contar toda a verdade para Hitomi sobre o dia em que ele caiu do cavalo, e quando estava quase decidida de fazê-lo, as palavras mórbidas de Naraku lembravam-na de todo o tipo de julgamento que ela teve de aturar ao longo da vida, lembravam-na do triste destino de sua mãe, cujo corpo jazia nas profundezas de um rio qualquer, amarrado a uma pedra, e indagava se o Jovem Mestre era realmente tão bondoso e compreensivo quanto parecia.

A tortura psicológica manteve-se concreta até que Kagewaki retornasse de sua empreitada.

Num dia qualquer, ele surgiu através da neblina junto a alguns de seus leais samurais. O galopar dos cavalos alertou Annabelle e ela correu para recepcioná-lo com um sorriso aliviado. Não havia mais muitas plantas no jardim, apenas algumas árvores e arbustos ressecados, nenhuma flor, e muita terra escura. O rapaz estranhou o que viu, comparou à sua experiência durante a viagem. Assim que desceu do cavalo, falou com sua querida estrangeira superficialmente, sequer a tocou, e apressou-se a relatar ao pai as enfermidades dos camponeses e a falta de suprimentos ainda em época de colheita. Annabelle o seguiu e o ouviu por trás da porta dizer que acreditava ser obra de um youkai. O coração dela gelou e teve certeza de que a seguir Hitomi anunciaria sua desconfiança em comum com o pai e com o babuíno desgraçado.

Ele não disse nada referente a ela.

Annabelle fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, pensou que desmaiaria. A porta se abriu sem que ela notasse, e seu Hitomi surgiu, abatido, olhando-a em silenciosa apatia.

— _My lord..._ — depois do susto por tê-lo tão repentino à sua frente, o sorriso fraco riscou-se, rosando as bochechas letárgicas — Senti a sua falta.

— O que fazia atrás da porta? — interrogou-a sutilmente.

— Queria vê-lo, mal nos falamos... — baixou o olhar ao piso escuro.

— Tem razão, me perdoe por isso... Estou muito cansado. — passou ao lado dela e foi-se, simplesmente. Annabelle não entendeu nada. Em seguida, Naraku se chegou, e lado a lado com ela, incentivou suas angústias:

— Parece que até o jovem mestre desconfia... _oh_ , e agora?

Annabelle chacoalhou a cabeça, estremecida, e correu para longe dali, trancou-se no quarto, suspendeu a manta que fizera para ele, cogitou fugir novamente, deixar tudo para trás e... seu coração a guiou a fazer o oposto. Não poderia permitir que aquele babuíno destruísse a relação que ela e Hitomi construíram. Enrolou a manta, carregou-a debaixo do braço enquanto em passos largos marchou ao quarto do saudoso ente. Entrou sem cerimônias, deparou-se com Naraku sentado à frente do rapaz e não se importou de interromper a conversa dos dois. Sentou-se do outro lado, próxima ao jovem mestre e, antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa boa ou ruim, abraçou-o intensamente e beijou-lhe a testa.

— Pensei em você todos os dias, todas as noites! Como pode mal me cumprimentar?

— _Anaberu..._ — surpreso e embaraçado, apontou com a cabeça a presença de Naraku.

— Será que sentiu a minha falta como eu senti a sua, _my lord_? — ignorou o senhor de sua raiva completamente, e, terna àquele a quem queria tamanho bem, tomou-lhe as mãos e beijou as duas, para depois afagá-las. — Fiz algo para você enquanto estava longe... — puxou a manta e a desenrolou, revelando o lindo bordado de uma rosa avermelhada e outra branca entrelaçadas, adornadas por detalhes dourados em tecido púrpuro — _Rose_ , rosa... o brasão de meu clã... me dê um símbolo e eu posso fazer um brasão para o seu. — forjou animação no timbre e no ritmo conforme falava, todavia a melancolia pairava sobre seu ser e era visível.

Naraku observava a cena em silêncio. Hitomi começava a se desmontar com os gestos da bela forasteira.

— _Rosu..._ — ele sorriu — _Anaberu Rosu..._ soa bem — suspirou — Obrigado pela dedicação, minha _Anaberu..._ — tocou-lhe o rosto — e desculpe-me se fui displicente, estou apenas estressado por causa viagem. Estava comentando com Naraku o fracasso que foi. Nossas terras estão em péssimo estado, agora acredito que seja obra de um youkai.

— Se for, nós daremos um jeito, as terras de seu pai não ficarão assim para sempre, tenho certeza! — cativou a mão dele em seu rosto e a manteve sobre a bochecha quente.

Hitomi pegou a manta requintada e colocou-a sobre seu lençol.

— Não sabia que você tinha esse talento também, ficou muito bonito... — arrastou as mãos sobre o tecido nobre.

— Quer que eu faça um chá para aquecê-lo? — ofereceu.

— Quero que toque aquelas músicas de sua terra para eu ouvir. Não, para eu e Naraku ouvirmos. — sorriu ao conselheiro sentado à parede, quieto — O que acha Naraku?

— Estou curioso. — o estranho dissimulou alguma animação. Annabelle não evitou rolar os olhos por tamanha intolerância para com aquele sujeito.

— Está bem, esperem um instante. — foi buscar o instrumento, carregou-o aos trancos e barrancos, ao chegar ao quarto acomodou-o ao chão, arranjou um banco para sentar-se e começou a tocar e cantar o seu fino repertório.

Os dois homens fitavam-na em igual admiração. Pela primeira vez, Annabelle notou malícia ausente nos olhos escarlate por trás da máscara de macaco. O ser pretensioso agora era mero observador de seu pequeno espetáculo, e estava deveras interessado por sua arte, ou, talvez, por ela.

Percebeu-se olhar demais para o outro e reprimiu-se por isso, voltou o rosto a Hitomi que sorria orgulhoso por tê-la ali, fazendo uma serenata para ele, e para os olhos castanhos de seu futuro senhor feudal permaneceu a olhar até findar a última música.

— Obrigado, foi estonteante como sempre, _Anaberu_. — suspirou extasiado e deitou-se enfim — Tenho certeza de que terei bons sonhos essa noite.

— Boa noite, _my lord_ — ela o reverenciou, suspendeu a harpa dourada para sair e deixá-lo descansar...

Um estrondo se deu e as vigas do telhado começaram a cair, atingiriam em cheio Kagewaki. Annabelle largou a harpa displicentemente e jogou-se sobre ele, ao passo de que Naraku, em um salto, puxou da manga de seu manto uma pequena espada e acertou um dos olhos do ser que aparecera sobre eles – uma enorme aranha negra de olhos avermelhados, idêntica à criatura do sonho de Anabelle. Ela a viu perfeitamente, assim como Hitomi.

A criatura desceu mais pelo telhado, empurrando Naraku para trás, e expandiu as presas, preparada para devorar Hitomi e Annabelle.

A moçoila puxou o pingente escondido no decote, agarrou-o com força e encarou a besta nos olhos. A aranha parou de se mover e grunhiu. Annabelle não piscava. Naraku a fitou cuidadosamente, depois, analisou o youkai petrificado e enterrou-lhe a espada dentro das quelíceras. O monstro, agonizando, se recolheu e desapareceu. No entanto, o céu permaneceu escuro.

— Ela fugiu. — Naraku anunciou, guardando sua espada.

— Naraku, você salvou nossas vidas! —Hitomi, ainda impressionado com o que vivenciara, o enalteceu — Obrigado, muito obrigado! — levantou-se, puxando Annabelle pelas mãos.

— Jovem mestre, cumpri apenas com o meu dever. — ele se curvou em falsa humildade — O youkai aranha não está morto e possivelmente irá voltar.

Contudo, Naraku não fizera tudo sozinho. Quando Annabelle jogou-se sobre o corpo de Kagewaki, as toras de madeira que, por leis da física, deveriam cair sobre os dois esparramaram-se para os lados e atingiram cantos quaisquer do quarto. O que Hitomi não percebeu, Naraku atentou-se aos mínimos detalhes. E enquanto o rapazote anunciava que deveriam comemorar a coragem do conselheiro, o falso herói encarava Annabelle com o mesmo sorriso maléfico estampado.

Ela, que antes tinha certeza de que o babuíno tinha algo a ver com o que acontecia às terras, sentia-se confusa nesse momento. Por que ele tentaria salvar Hitomi, por que colaboraria com ela? Baixou a guarda no fim das contas e endereçou a ele o seu primeiro sorriso singelamente amistoso, seguido de uma breve reverência.

O primeiro fio de teia agarrou-se ao corpo dela com aquele ato, e Annabelle sequer desconfiou.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Estou orgulhosa de meus capítulos sucintos! HEHEHEHEH  
Gente, eu não sei se está clara para vocês a cronologia da estória até aqui, mas prometo que mais adiante vocês compreenderão onde estamos. Se ainda assim, continuarem confusos, me perguntem que eu explico. Está bem?  
Nosso hanyou aranha não assume, mas a nossa escocesa o deixa intrigadinho. Kukuku! :)  
Até o próximo pessoal, se eu tiver uma folga posto hoje à noite ou amanhã.  
Kissuuuus no coraçãozinho de vocês!


	6. Bruxaria

Nem acredito, um pequeno recesso para eu respirar! Pena que na sexta-feira já viajo, e não sei se terei contato a algum computador para continuar atualizando essa fanfic linda.  
Eu sei, eu sei, eu deveria estar escrevendo A Minha Queda Será por Você? Mas o que posso fazer se minhas ideias estão surgindo aqui? Escrever, certo?  
Novamente, muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo, estou muito feliz com os comentários e com a recepção da fanfic nos mais diversos sites!  
Continuemos então a nossa historinha...  
Boa leitura, seus lindos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 - Bruxaria**

Desde aquela noite, todas as nebulosas madrugadas, Annabelle descia os montes até um lago próximo, trajada apenas em seda fina e branca, adentrava as águas geladas e fazia movimentos circulares sobre a superfície aquosa, círculos luminosos se dispersavam e voavam aos céus, clareando-o o pouco que fosse. A aranha não aparecera mais, ainda assim sabia-se que ela estava à espreita. Pelo menos algumas plantas mostravam-se resistentes. Poucas das árvores remanescentes nos jardins tornaram a formar folhas em seus galhos. Naraku tomava ciência de que algo estranho acontecia, e a pessoa a quem ele poderia ligar tais fenômenos era uma só:

— _Annabelle_ , o que está aprontando?

Estava claramente fora de seus planos ter uma espécie de bruxa ou sacerdotisa atrapalhando o andamento das coisas.

Na noite seguinte, Naraku observou os passos da mulher e os seguiu. Acompanhou-a caminhar descalça sobre o solo condenado com os fios alaranjados soltos, bagunçados, esparramando-se sobre os olhos, a camisola esvoaçante e transparente revelando suas curvas e os braços abertos, convidativos à natureza. Era como uma sonâmbula em um passeio noturno até o lago.

Viu-a emergir até o busto, cantar em línguas tão antigas quanto o início das eras e movimentar graciosamente os braços sobre a água, desenhando círculos para, a seguir, erguê-los junto a gotículas flutuantes e fazer os orbes brancos subirem aos céus, clareando-o – _purificando-o_.

" _Essa mulher é perigosa"_ — o _hanyou_ constatou.

— Sei que está aí. — A voz feminina o surpreendeu — Sempre bisbilhotando, Naraku...

Calma, saiu de dentro d'água, os olhos celestes e brilhantes vidrados na figura iluminada pela luz da lua no céu e da lua no pescoço dela. Não se demonstrava preocupada ou envergonhada por todas as suas formas destacarem-se no tecido colado ao corpo.

— O que é você? — ele perguntou.

— O que é você? — ela devolveu a pergunta.

— Não tem _youki_ , mas não pode ser humana. — comentou intrigado.

— Por incrível que pareça, eu sou. — sorriu, e tornou a caminhar em linha reta na direção do castelo. Naraku a seguiu. A aura sutilmente branca ainda a envolvia, pouca grama voltara a crescer pela trilha durante os dias em que ela fazia o ritual de proteção, mais uma coisa para Naraku notar e se preocupar.

Ele decidiu que na madrugada seguinte faria algum dos guardas seguirem-na para flagrar suas ações. Assim, a mandariam para longe do castelo ou a executariam por bruxaria. Pensou que estaria livre dela, e então, à luz da lua madrigal, esperou junto a um dos súditos do mestre pela dama de branco... e ela não veio.

" _É mais esperta do que pensei"._

Annabelle não seria tola de repetir o ritual com Naraku às suas costas. Apesar de ele ganhar algum voto de confiança pelo salvamento de Hitomi, ainda assim ela não poderia dar chance a qualquer azar. Conheceu muitas pessoas em quem confiou e precisou se afastar depois de ter os poderes revelados. Fechar-se-ia sempre que alguém a descobrisse. Precisava pensar em outro método de proteger o castelo.

* * *

Poucos dias depois de o ritual se findar, a besta de oito patas tornou a dar as caras no castelo, dessa vez nos jardins. Mais uma vez, Naraku deixou-lhe outra cicatriz e a acuou. No entanto, algo começava a mudar aos poucos nas redondezas. O céu estava sempre coberto pela névoa arroxeada, e as poucas folhas que cresceram em algumas árvores finalmente caíram.

Em uma das muitas manhãs desbotadas, Annabelle e Hitomi sentavam-se à beira do jardim extinto e fitavam os escombros em triste quietude. Quando o jovem mestre levantar-se-ia, o corpo pendeu para frente. Annabelle rapidamente o amparou e apalpou-lhe o rosto em brasa.

— Está ardendo em febre! — tocou-lhe a testa.

— Não é nada... — revirou os olhos, enfraquecido.

— Guardas! — gritou com toda a força de si. Dois homens aproximaram-se às pressas, carregaram-no até o quarto e o acomodaram sobre o leito, ela ajoelhou ao lado do rapaz e pediu toalhas, água, algumas ervas e uma cumbuca. Não a questionaram. — Avisem o pai dele que Hitomi não está bem!

— Sim, senhorita _Anaberu_! — correram aos aposentos do senhor das terras e encontraram-no sentado de frente às portas abertas para a varanda, bebendo o rotineiro saquê — Senhor, o jovem mestre está muito doente!

— É mesmo? — o velho homem tomou um gole da bebida quente e persistiu a vislumbrar o nada que o cercava — Cuidem dele.

— O senhor não vem vê-lo?

— Não. — respondeu desprovido de qualquer emoção — Estou ocupado.

* * *

Enquanto comentava-se no castelo que o pai de Hitomi não parecia bem, Annabelle fazia-o tomar a poção composta do caldo das ervas espremidas. Apesar da amargura, ele bebeu tudo sem reclamar.

— Você é incansável... há quanto tempo está aqui? — capturou a mão dela com a sua tremente.

— Não faz tanto tempo assim, você está exausto. Talvez a viagem não tenha feito muito bem...

— Com certeza não fez... — ele riu esquálido.

— Verei algo para você comer... — estava pronta para se levantar, mas Kagewaki não permitiu. Manteve sua mão cativa.

— Fique aqui comigo... — sussurrou sem forças — por favor.

— _My lord_ , o que é isso? — curvou o corpo de modo que ficassem bastante próximos — Você vai ficar bem... — deitou a cabeça sobre o peito chiado dele.

— Eu não sei, tenho um pressentimento ruim... — os olhos fecharam-se, teimando com a vontade de permanecer acordado.

— Não seja bobo, você vai ficar bom, eu prometo. — apreensiva, ela fechou os olhos, deslizou a mão pelo pescoço, pelo peito e pela barriga de Kagewaki — Eu vou cuidar de você... — concentrada, focou-se no interior do jovem mestre para descobrir o que havia de errado e seus olhos despertaram.

Sentou-se de súbito e o analisou por inteiro, agora não apenas com a visão normal, mas com a visão de seu dom e testemunhou a aura negra, parecida com a que notara em Naraku, enredar o enfermo.

Annabelle tremeu nas bases, novamente desconfiou de que o conselheiro tinha algo a ver com aquilo. Inspirou até encher os pulmões de ar, segurou a cabeça de Hitomi com as mãos, fechou os olhos, entreabriu os lábios e aproximou-os à boca seca e entreaberta. Quase a se tocarem, um fio de luz ebúrnea nasceu na garganta de Annabelle e perpassou o interior do corpo dele.

Na manhã seguinte, o jovem mestre estava melhor e sem febre, apesar de fraco. A estrangeira percebeu que seus esforços surtiram efeito e decidiu repetir o pequeno ato todas as noites, quando Kagewaki estivesse profundamente adormecido. Depois, ela ia para seus aposentos, unia as mãos em prece e orava em baixo tom, a aranha circulava o castelo, todavia não mais o adentrava.

* * *

" _Ela o está purificando do miasma..."_ — Naraku, depois de poucos dias, descobriu o feito de Annabelle e observou-a pela pequena fresta da porta.

— O que faz aí? — uma aia, com uma bandeja de comida às mãos, parou diante dele e perguntou.

— Oh, que surpresa agradável! Isso é para o jovem mestre? — Depois de ela assentir com um gesto ele a convidou a sentar-se ao seu lado — Venha ver algo interessante comigo.

Ajoelhada e com o olho pequenino colado a fresta, a mulher empalideceu como se estivesse diante de um fantasma.

— Vá, avise a todos do castelo que há uma bruxa entre nós e que ela é a responsável por sugar as energias do jovem mestre.

Sem titubear, a mulher atirou a bandeja ao chão e correu no intuito de espalhar o rumor.

O dia em que a pobre mulher seria desmascarada finalmente chegara.

* * *

Com a tarefa terminada uma vez mais, Annabelle ergueu-se, ajeitou o vestido, abriu a porta do quarto de Hitomi e foi surpreendida pelo líder dos guerreiros a apontar-lhe a espada desembainhada.

— Você, me acompanhe. O mestre deseja vê-la.

— Está bem... mas não precisa disso tudo. _Ah_! — gemeu ao ter o braço apertado pela impetuosa mão e ser puxada.

— Não tente bancar a esperta.

— O que está acontecendo?! — resmungou enquanto o sujeito a levava ao salão onde estavam o mestre, a aia, Naraku e alguns dos guardas.

A primeira coisa que Annabelle viu foi uma sombra em formato de aranha acompanhando o homem de certa idade, e, ao espremer os olhos forçando-os a focar melhor, viu um fino fio de teia ligado ao pescoço dele, e quando quase encontrava a outra extremidade, a voz da aia a desconcentrou.

— Eu vi com meus próprios olhos, senhor! Ela estava enfeitiçando o jovem mestre, sugando suas energias! — apontou-lhe o indicador, feroz.

— Não, isso é mentira! Você não entendeu o que viu! — Annabelle objetou imediatamente.

— Bruxa! — a mulher insistiu — ela enfeitiçou o mestre, enfeitiçou a todos nós!

— Bruxa... _bruxa_! — os soldados presentes na sala, aos poucos, contagiaram-se com o medo e a raiva da serviçal, logo um coro adjetivava Annabelle da última palavra que ela gostaria de ouvir. Homens seguraram-na pelos braços. O mestre sorria sádico, Naraku permanecia calado e observador.

— Não, eu estava tentando curá-lo! — sacudiu-se, impulsionou as pernas para frente, pulou, tentou chutá-los, e percebeu que com a força física apenas não conseguiria para-los — Vocês não entendem! — insistiu histérica — Ele é o responsável por isso! — mirou o mestre — o youkai está nele!

— Que absurdo, mulher! — o samurai roçou a lâmina em seu queixo — Fale outro impropério e corto sua língua!

— Prendam-na, amanhã quero vê-la esquartejada. — os olhos esbugalhados firmaram-se na figura da mulher, vendo-a através da roupa.

— Não. — Annabelle cravou-lhe os olhos do mesmo modo. Destemida, relaxou os braços e as mãos.

— Tirem... tirem essa mulher daqui! — o homem ficou transtornado de uma hora para outra, suas articulações magras endureceram e os dedos esticaram como finos ossos secos — Ela está me amaldiçoando, levem-na daqui!

— Não. — ela repetiu, dessa vez, os samurais não conseguiam se mexer.

— O que está acontecendo? — eles disseram em uníssono — O que ela fez?

Em passos pequenos e desapressados, Annabelle direcionou-se à criatura paralisada e ergueu-lhe a mão. A sombra às costas do indivíduo começou a se retorcer. Naraku sentiu ser o momento de impedi-la, mas outra pessoa o fez:

— _Anaberu..._ — Kagewaki estava apoiado à porta, encarando-a atônito.

Ela se virou, fitou-o aterrorizada, os braços penderam e a tênue luz que a circundava se apagou.

— Hitomi... — pronunciou-o sem forças, deparada com o olhar de alguém possivelmente desapontado e amedrontado.

Ele sabia.

Uma pancada forte à cabeça a fez perder os sentidos. Naraku acertou-a com o cabo de sua espada e a amparou nos braços.

— Leve essa bruxa daqui! — o mestre ordenou atordoado.

O babuíno branco carregou-a consigo, quando passavam à porta, as pernas dela esbarraram em um Hitomi desacreditado.

* * *

Como ordenado, deixou-a em um cômodo usado como masmorra, arranjou cordas para atar mãos e pernas, mesmo sabendo que a artimanha poderia não contê-la. Ainda assim, amarrou-a com firmeza, e a deixou deitada sobre o piso frio. Por fim, afastou-lhe os cabelos da face leitosa, prestou atenção na respiração pesada e quando deu por si perdia-se na imagem da humana vulnerável.

— _Huh_ , ridículo... — repreendeu-se, depois levantou súbito e deixou-a ali, a mercê da noite e do frio.

" _Parece que agora me livrei de você"._

 _Continua..._

* * *

Ai, ai, ai! São tantas emoções!  
Preciso arrumar minha malinha (agora tem que ser "inha" mesmo, porque a LATAM mete a mão se despachar bagagem), mas vou tentar postar pelo menos mais um!  
Amo vocês, kiiissuuuuus e boas férias de julho!


	7. Fugitiva

Demorou, mas chegou a hora de um capítulo pouca coisa mais comprido do que o restante...  
Boa leitura! ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 – Fugitiva**

Despertou atordoada, sentindo pontadas de dor na região da nuca. Tentou mover as mãos, mas estavam amarradas. Esfregou-as primeiro, querendo deslizar as cordas, estavam deveras apertadas.

Dobrou as pernas, impulsionou o corpo para trás, escorou-se à parede e foi subindo as costas por ela até conseguir ficar sentada, então, levou as mãos à boca e tentou desfiar as cordas com os dentes. Eram resistentes. Annabelle, no entanto, não desistiria fácil.

A porta de sua cela foi aberta. Ela elevou o rosto lentamente, viu primeiro a calça branca com finos bordados, depois os cabelos negros presos ao topo da cabeça, escorregando sobre o peito, cobrindo parte do quimono, e por fim, o rosto melancólico e lânguido de _Hitomi Kagewaki_.

Annabelle não disse nada, suspirou e só. Acreditava que, não importava o que dissesse, ele não daria ouvidos. _Todos_ eram assim, no fim das contas.

Ele se ajoelhou em frente a ela, também calado, pegou suas mãos e desamarrou-as com destreza, em seguida tratou de liberar os tornozelos avermelhados como os pulsos diante do forte aperto.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — a mulher perguntou confusa — Agora que sabe o que sou, não tem medo de mim?

— Eu não sei — confessou — só sei que você me salvou uma vez, e por isso eu lhe devo. — não conseguia olhá-la nos olhos.

— _My lord_ , — cativou-lhe a pálida face de supetão — tudo o que fiz, foi para o seu bem, acredite em mim. — suplicou, os orbes castanhos permaneciam baixos — Olhe para mim! —exigiu, e ele acatou por instinto — Eu... — apelou por atenção, e não soube exprimir o que desejava dizer.

— Por que estava tentando atacar meu pai? — indagou, tirando-lhe as mãos das bochechas, fazendo-as caírem sobre as próprias pernas.

— Aquele não é seu pai, um youkai se apoderou do corpo dele, tem que acreditar em mim!

— Por que eu deveria? Desde o início você escondeu quem realmente era. Você é uma youkai, não é? Naraku bem que tentou me avisar. — a voz soava pesada e amarga.

— Tinha que ter dedo da _criatura_ nessa história...— suspirou aborrecida — Não, _my lord_. Eu não sou uma youkai. Sou uma estrangeira, uma mulher como todas as outras.

— Você não é como todas as outras, só pode ser uma bruxa. Era você quem estava amaldiçoando o nosso solo?

— Não! — exclamou — Todo esse tempo, tenho tentado descobrir uma maneira de _salvar_ essas terras, de salvar _você_! Não acredito que esteja suspeitando de mim, você é como todos os outros! — apertou a saia azul e cerrou os olhos fortemente. Virou a cabeça para o lado, enraivecida, indignada e cansada.

— _Anaberu_ , do que está falando? Que outros? — a desconfiança deu espaço a certo peso na consciência. Hitomi via diante de si uma mulher arrasada.

— Pessoas... pessoas que passaram pela minha vida e me julgaram, me acusaram de bruxaria quando descobriram as coisas que eu conseguia fazer. É sempre assim, e por isso tenho vagado por terras desconhecidas, sozinha, por anos. Eu quase acreditei que você fosse diferente. — tornou a olhá-lo.

— Se você não é uma youkai e nem uma bruxa, o que é então? — angustiado, questionou — Me diga a verdade e eu prometo não julgá-la ou escorraçá-la... — afagou-lhe o queixo ternamente — Uma vez você disse que confiava em mim, então me conte, divida esse segredo comigo.

— A verdade é que não sei o que sou, _my lord_. Decepcionante, não é? — sorriu com ares de ironia e chateação — Só sei que não escolhi ser isso, nasci assim, com essa "coisa" que chamam de dom e eu apelidei carinhosamente de maldição. Prometi para mim mesma que nunca mais usufruiria desse dom, até que o cavalo caiu sobre sua perna e a esmagou. Quebrei minha promessa e o salvei de uma amputação, ou de coisa pior... Depois, tentei livrar o castelo e as terras desse mal repentino e você adoeceu, pensei que morreria de febre, mais uma vez fiz o que não devia e dividi um pouco dessa... "coisa" com você, para que ficasse bom. Não é natural, não é comum, não é simples e nessa parte menti sobre mim. Eu sou o que seu pai exibia, uma aberração.

— _Não, Anaberu..._ — impressionado com o relato, Kagewaki subiu os dedos que contornavam o queixo à bochecha rosada e afastou alguns cabelos — você é uma divindade. Não posso deixar meu pai machucá-la, e estou aqui para isso. Separei suas roupas e mandei preparar uma carruagem, vim tirá-la daqui.

— Para onde vamos? — perguntou surpresa.

— Não vamos, _você_ vai. — encolheu os ombros, cabisbaixo — Se o que diz sobre meu pai é verdade, preciso resolver isso.

— Não posso deixá-lo sozinho aqui, você estará desprotegido! — cativou as duas mãos dele — Venha comigo, podemos viajar o mundo como combinamos! — animou-se, perdida dentro do sonho que construíram juntos.

— _Anaberu_ , não posso deixar tudo para trás assim. Muitos dependem do meu pai, e futuramente dependerão de mim. Tenho terras para administrar, pessoas para cuidar... — ele era consciente e responsável — Mas resolverei tudo, prometo, e quando o castelo estiver livre de perigo, mandarei Naraku buscá-la.

— Naraku... — sussurrou incomodada, iria abrir a boca para fazer uma crítica ácida. Hitomi a interrompeu:

— E, quando você voltar... — trouxe uma mão da moça à boca e depositou um beijo singelo — quero que seja minha esposa.

O coração de Annabelle acelerou de súbito a ponto de deixá-la tonta.

— Você aceita? — perguntou inseguro.

Ela cansou de conter o que há tempos ansiava por fazer, puxou-o pela nuca e prendeu-o dentro de um beijo urgente, desesperado. Essa foi sua resposta.

A princípio, Hitomi não conseguiu respirar, suas mãos não souberam por onde passear, tatearam a cintura da estrangeira e pararam espalmadas em suas costas. A boca, antes tensa, abriu-se relaxada para experimentar a suavidade da língua que acariciou a sua. Dedos gentis percorreram sua nuca, seu pescoço, seus ombros e seu peito descompassado. Ele ficou quente, como ela também estava.

Puxou-a mais para perto, com cuidado, selou os corpos. Tremeu ao sentir-lhe o seio palpitante contra o peito dele e o cheiro dela o entonteceu. Annabelle o apertava e o acalentava, tentando conter seus tremores. O jovem mestre estava muito mais nervoso do que ela.

— É hora de irmos, logo virão buscá-la para a execução. — o timbre grave e sombrio ecoou através das barras de ferro à porta. Ele espiava, como sempre.

Annabelle conteve um grito de surpresa. Hitomi rapidamente se ajeitou, constrangido.

" _Ele estava aí o tempo todo?!"_ — foi tomada por calafrios só de pensar em situação tão estranha.

Levantaram-se, o jovem mestre foi à frente, afobado. Annabelle ia passar pela porta, no entanto Naraku se pôs no caminho.

— O que quer? — ofegante e impaciente, interrogou.

— Recomponha-se. — disse grave, vidrado no decote escancarado, cujo laço desfizera e as fitas abriram-se até a quarta fileira revelando parte da camada branca de baixo, fina o suficiente para desenhar a curvatura perfeita dos montes fartos.

Annabelle, apesar de não ser tímida, corou até o talo e amarrou o vestido com destreza, apertou mais do que o normal e quase perdeu o ar. Naraku se virou e, finalmente, caminhou atrás de Kagewaki, ela foi em seguida.

* * *

O rapaz desceu as escadarias de pedra com os dois, e ali era seu limite, a carruagem estava a postos, dois cavalos a conduziriam – o de Annabelle e um branco, robusto.

— Suas roupas e sua capa estão guardadas na caçamba junto com alguns suprimentos — Hitomi disse, tirando a mortalha que cobria Annabelle para vislumbrar seu rosto mais uma vez antes da partida.

— E minha harpa?

— Está comigo, para você ter um motivo para voltar — sorriu ameno.

— E você não é razão o suficiente? — abraçou-o, colando a bochecha ao peito dele — Eu te amo... — sussurrou a confissão para dormir tranquila nas próximas noites. Ouviu o órgão vital dele palpitar em frenesi, desmoronou nos braços que a apertaram, nas mãos que agarraram-se ao seu cabelo, no nariz que afundou neles, e na boca, que depois, acarinhou sua testa.

— Vamos, Annabelle! — Naraku, enjoado e impaciente fez o chamado.

— Vá... — respirou fundo, convencendo-se de que precisava soltá-la, embora em seu íntimo desejasse nunca fazê-lo — se as coisas demorarem a se acertar, eu mesmo irei procurá-la. Nem que seja para dividirmos uma noite.

— Esperarei por isso, — ela se afastou aos poucos, manteve a mão segura à dele até onde pôde. Os dedos, por fim, se desenrolaram, rasparam as pontas e perderam completamente o contato — _my lord..._ — prestou sua última reverência.

— _My Lady_ — pela primeira vez, Kagewaki executou a reverência da nobreza das terras dela e a pronunciou corretamente, como o havia ensinado. Annabelle subiu à carruagem com a ajuda de Naraku e partiu risonha.

* * *

Precisaram dar a volta nos bosques, pois o espaço entre as árvores era pequeno demais para o veículo passar. Annabelle escondeu o rosto durante todo o percurso. Passaram por pequenos vilarejos devastados pela seca, encobertos pela nuvem púrpura. Aquilo a deixava emotiva e Naraku percebia pela forma como ela suspirava.

— Não deveria sentir pena dessas pessoas, elas não teriam de você se soubessem o que você é. — o hanyou apontou.

— São só pessoas, é normal que sejam assim. — comentou entre um bocejo e outro.

— O mal de vocês é se importarem tanto. Se Kagewaki fosse inteligente, estaria no meu lugar agora, levando a futura esposinha ao paraíso para deflorá-la quantas vezes tivesse vontade — disse a rir-se sarcástico.

Ela não respondeu.

— O que foi, Annabelle? A "divindade" ficou sem palavras? — prosseguiu — Divindade, _pff_... Vi como se esfregou nele. Muito atiradinha para uma divindade, não acha? _Hu, hu, hu..._ — estava inspirado a fazer provocações. A cabeça dela tombou em seu ombro — Ora, seu Hitomi Kagewaki não é o suficiente? — surpreendeu-se, mas adorou a situação. Olhou-a atentamente, percebeu que respirava pesado e devagar, afastou sutilmente a manta da face alva e percebeu que a estrangeira dormia. — Humanos... — rolou os olhos, entediado.

* * *

Chegaram ao destino quando o sol estava a pino – uma cabana modesta e isolada, no alto de uma colina verdejante.

— Ei, mulher, acorde. — chacoalhou-a pelo ombro, desprovido de qualquer delicadeza.

— Onde estamos? — atordoada, roçou os olhos e olhou para todos os lados, arrancou a capa que cobria a cabeça, revelando as ondas bagunçadas.

— Esse é seu esconderijo. — Naraku desceu da carruagem e ofereceu a mão para que ela o acompanhasse.

Annabelle tropeçou na roda, ainda sonolenta, e caiu nos braços do conselheiro de Hitomi, com a cara chafurdada na pele branca e fofa.

— Desastrada! — resmungou, segurando-a pelos braços.

A jovenzinha subiu os olhos nevoados e tentou desvendá-lo por baixo da máscara, jurou ver o seu jovem mestre com olhos vermelhos gritantes. Naraku afastou-se abruptamente fazendo-a cambalear.

— Pegue isso. — à distância, o babuíno branco atirou-lhe um objeto esférico. Provida de reflexos rápidos, ela agarrou-o contra o peito, uma espécie de abelha saiu do orifício e encarou-a de perto.

— O que é essa coisa?! — saltou para trás e largou a "bola" no chão, encolheu-se como se estivesse diante de um ser perigosíssimo. Naraku riu, como sempre.

— É um _inseto venenoso_.

— Oh sim, isso percebi! Mas o que eu faço com isso? Não estou nem um pouco afim de levar uma ferroada! — roxa de nervoso, ficava se afastando cada vez que o "bicho" chegava perto — Sai, sai! — tentou enxotá-lo com as mãos, viu outro como ele sair pelo mesmo orifício — Argh! — correu para trás de Naraku — Que brincadeira sem graça, recolhe isso! — e ele não se aguentava de tanto rir — Cadê a graça que eu ainda não achei?! Que talento para ser desagradável!

— Esses insetos obedecem a mim, estão aqui para serem meus olhos — explicou — através deles, mostrarei ao jovem mestre como você está e se precisa de alguma coisa. Foi algo que ele mesmo me requisitou.

— Não podiam ser borboletas?! — permaneceu às costas de Naraku até os youkais retornarem ao ninho.

— Pare de reclamar e aproveite a companhia, será a única que terá por um bom tempo. — os dentes mostraram-se lustrosos em um sorriso estarrecedor enquanto ele desamarrava o cavalo branco da carruagem e montava-o — Ah, ia me esquecendo... — tirou um punhal prateado de dentro da manta de babuíno e atirou-o cravado ao solo — Seu Hitomi Kagewaki mandou devolver, você pode precisar. Até breve, _Annabelle Rose_... — e se foi, rápido como uma flecha.

* * *

Ela não gostava nada daquilo, três dias passaram-se e nenhuma notícia chegou do castelo. Estava cansada de colher flores e ervas das redondezas, de se alimentar das mesmas frutas e verduras cruas, e estava com saudade de seu jovem mestre.

À noite, duas presenças aproximaram-se do planalto arredondado e de capim alto. Uma sombra apareceu à janela da cabana iluminada, era a mulher ruiva a apreciar a vista estrelada. Ela notou as duas silhuetas caminhando na escuridão e correu para o mato, escondia sua pequena arma às costas.

— Quem está aí? — Perguntou.

— _Anaberu..._ — a voz, reconhecível de longe, a aliviou e a fez correr a pedido de um novo abraço.

— Venha — puxou-o pela mão, apressada, e o rapaz teve dificuldades de acompanhá-la.

— O que você tem? — estranhou a falta de ar do sujeito — O seu mal estar piorou, não foi? – continuou a trazê-lo, agora devagar — Isso é porque estou longe, mas vamos resolver.

— Não se incomode com isso... — as pernas moviam-se lentas e pesadas, esquivando-se do mato.

— Obrigada por trazê-lo. — dirigiu-se a Naraku, até que enfim.

Na cabana, iluminados por uma pequena fogueira no chão de terra, Annabelle teve melhor vislumbre da situação de seu noivo. Ele estava ensopado, deveria ter acabado de passar por uma febre.

— Você não devia ter viajado nessas condições... — penteou a franja molhada dele com os dedos — Naraku, por favor, traga um pouco de água do rio aqui perto. Tem um balde aí na frente, fora da cabana.

O babuíno foi a contragosto. A sós com Kagewaki, Annabelle pediu licença para despir-lhe o tronco. Tímido, ele mesmo livrou-se de uma larga e comprida manga, depois de outra, fazendo-as caírem graciosas, desvelando seus braços pálidos, bem como o peito e a barriga, sutilmente desenhados.

— _Anaberu..._ — protestou por educação assim que a mão suave subiu e desceu pelo seu peito e pela barriga despidos. Ela estava de olhos fechados e boca entreaberta.

A luz circundou os dois, cálida, envolveu a mão da escocesa, adentrou a pele do adoentado e causou-lhe bem estar instantâneo. Intrigado, Hitomi perguntou o que era aquilo, Annabelle ao invés de responder pediu que abrisse a boca. Inebriado, obedeceu. Os lábios molhados roçaram-se aos seus e algo quente escorreu deles para sua garganta. Sentiu um peso sobre si, era a moça sentada em seu colo, encurralando suas pernas entre as dela, a saia levantada mostrava seus joelhos e um pouco das coxas roliças. Os dedos trêmulos de Hitomi perpassaram pelas fitas do vestido, subiram até o pingente de lua, o contornaram e pousaram sobre a clavícula pouco funda. Annabelle tomou a mão dele e a induziu a descer pouca coisa, o suficiente para tocar-lhe o seio esquerdo sobre a roupa e apertá-lo.

— Não vejo a hora de torná-la minha esposa... — disse em êxtase.

— Não precisamos esperar para fazer o que nossa natureza pede... — sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, beijando-o em seguida, ao mesmo tempo em que suspendia a saia devagar.

— Naraku...

— Deixe ele... — distraída, quis prosseguir.

— Lamento interromper. Trouxe a água que pediu. — largou o balde à beira da porta, e ali ficou. — _"Mulher indecente"_ —queixava-se a si mesmo.

Annabelle olhou-o direta e intensa enquanto levantava-se com naturalidade. Soltou a saia quando estava completamente de pé. Foi até o balde, abaixou-se diante de Naraku, pegou-o tênue, encarou o mascarado intensamente e tornou a Hitomi. Por fim, pegou um pedaço de pano, molhou, esfregou-o ao corpo do rapaz e umedeceu o rosto plácido.

— Jovem mestre, não podemos demorar muito. — Naraku alertou-o. — Em breve, os _exterminadores de youkais_ serão chamados.

— É verdade... — suspirou — _Anaberu_ , convocaremos caçadores para libertar o castelo definitivamente do youkai aranha.

— Que boas notícias! – Ela vibrou e o ajudou a se levantar — Naraku está certo, deve se apressar, _my lord_!

Assistiu-os partir repleta de esperança no coração, ao som da deliciosa frase "logo estarei de volta".

* * *

Passaram-se dias, uma semana completou sem que Kagewaki desse as caras novamente na cabana. Annabelle já havia amarrado seus vestidos no lombo do estimado cavalo com todo o cuidado para que não caíssem durante a jornada e se preparava para vestir um deles – rosa claro, mangas de rede dourada com pérolas bordadas em cada encontro de tecido. A parte debaixo adornava-a branca e leve, ela amarrava habilmente o espartilho da mesma cor, chegou rapidamente ao último par de ilhós e faria o laço. Ouviu passos, virou-se imediatamente para a porta em estado de alerta.

— _My lord!_ — arregalou os olhos, estava alegre em vê-lo, mas não conseguia sorrir. Mesmo aliviada, estava paralisada. Os braços penderam para baixo. Não tentou se cobrir, pelo contrário, queria ser contemplada por inteiro.

— Annabelle... — ele, sério, grudou-lhe o par de olhos castanhos, direto como nunca o fora.

— Você aprendeu a pronunciar meu nome... — comentou impressionada, ereta onde estava — Onde está seu fiel conselheiro?

— Hoje vim por minha conta. — o homem parecia mais forte e saudável do que nunca, e determinado. Até ali, a mão dele repousava à porta. A escorregou pela madeira enquanto deu passos curtos para dentro do ambiente humilde. Hitomi não piscou sequer uma vez.

Não precisaram dizer mais nada, os corpos comunicaram-se perfeitamente. A cada passo dele, Annabelle desfazia uma fileira do fitilho. Quando Kagewaki estava a poucos centímetros, a peça de roupa dela estava desamarrada até a metade. Apressado, o futuro esposo meteu os dedos nas cordas e as puxou com tudo, fazendo o rijo corpete cair ao chão. Os narizes se tocaram, as respirações quentes se confundiram e a abordagem permaneceu intensa. Annabelle apertou os ombros tesos entre os dedos quando uma mão afoita encaixou-se entre suas pernas sem aviso, ainda por cima dos finos panos. Os olhos dela reviraram em êxtase. Ele a suspendeu, as pernas esguias o enlaçaram, costas atritaram-se à parede.

— Me faça mulher. — sussurrou suplicante. Ele, sorridente, devorou-a com um beijo enquanto seus corpos, juntos, escorregaram e caíram juntos, enroscados, sobre o leito simples e pequeno.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Só eu shippei os momentos entre Naraku e Annabelle nesse capítulo? Hihihihihihihi

Adoro inserir vilões como Naraku em contextos inusitados XD  
Gente, vocês devem ter reparado que utilizei o nome de dublagem - "insetos venenosos" - para os youkais que Naraku controla. Por quê? Porque sou saudosista, e sempre me lembro do anime dublado, inclusive imagino a voz do Nana-kun como na dublagem brasileira (AMOOOO), então por essa razão, certos nomes virão como estão na dublagem e peço que não me odeiem por isso (faço do mesmo jeito com minhas fics de Sailor Moon).  
É isso gente, perdoem se esqueci de comentar alguma coisa. No mais, gostaria de perguntá-los se já estão a par da cronologia da fanfic e avisar que o próximo capítulo é 18+ kukukukuku :D  
Kiiiissuuus no coração de vocês!


	8. Doce Entrega

Gente, mil perdões por demorar tanto a postar! Tive um pequeno recesso em Julho, acabei viajando para ver minha família e desde que voltei não consegui sentar de frente para o notebook e me concentrar para escrever. Na verdade, esse capítulo estava pronto, mas desembestei a achar que estava ruim e o reescrevi quase por inteiro... Sim, pois é.  
Mas, bem, agora estou aqui, porque era minha obrigação dar o ar das graças, afinal, é feriado, e eu estou muito grata com a recepção que essa história teve, não poderia deixar os leitores na mão!  
Agradeço muito a todos que estão acompanhando, e desde já deixo um agradecimento em especial à **Arurun** que, mesmo adoentada, veio aqui, leu todos os capítulos postados e deixou comentários que me incentivaram muito! Obrigada, de coração, **Arurun** , você é uma ficwriter muito admirada e querida por mim (recomendo que deem uma olhada na página dela, também tem fanfic linda com o nosso Naraku lindo!), não imagina o quanto fiquei feliz! Assim que puder, respondo com todo o carinho e cuidado seus comentários no PV!  
Sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo.  
Ah sim! ATENÇÃO! Esse aqui é 18+ (não custa nada avisar).  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 – Doce entrega**

Annabelle arfou, o corpo de Hitomi prensava o seu e surrupiava-lhe o ar. Quis expandir os lábios, e a língua ardil dele insistiu em capturar a sua. Enrolaram-se, apertaram-se e deslizaram uma pela outra, provando texturas, temperaturas e o sabor do desejo.

E então, num repente como tudo começara, o jovem mestre desgrudou as bocas e, ofegante como ela, a encarou em silêncio.

Olharam-se intensos, ambos em ares de estranhamento. A ocidental, depois de engolir boa dose de saliva e molhar a garganta, pegou a mão do amado e a pousou no seio palpitante. Hitomi quase podia sentir a maciez da pele rosada por baixo do fino tecido branco, faltava-lhe apenas desamarrar a túnica para desvendar de uma vez os montes. Ele já podia ver o início das curvas e o colo perfeitamente talhado.

Os cabelos negros e pesados escorriam pelos ombros e peito, derramavam-se em cortina ao redor do casal e faziam o quimono nobre parecer ainda mais claro. Àquela altura, depois do roçar dos corpos sobre o humilde _futon_ , a fenda do traje tinha abertura suficiente para exibir os perfeitos traços do jovem. Era mais forte e rijo do que parecia, Annabelle pensou ao passar os dedos ansiosos pela pele pálida de Hitomi e abrir mais ainda a gola. Ele, em resposta, puxou o fio e desfez o laço da túnica, depois, com a mesma firmeza, passou a mão pela coxa roliça da querida estrangeira e com o movimento de subi-la ergueu a saia junto até a barriga. Ainda havia uma peça para atrapalhá-lo, a cobrir o sexo molhado de Annabelle. Puxou-a para baixo enquanto experimentava o pescoço quente e eriçado afagando-o com a língua.

— _Ah!_ — ela gemeu em resposta a uma mordida mais forte do que deveria, ali, onde a língua dele passeava e encharcava.

Contrastando com a rudeza, Hitomi depositou um beijo singelo no trecho marcado por seus dentes. Enfim, sem que sua rosa branca percebesse, a brecha rosada já estava desnuda e pronta para ser tocada. Depois de afastar as pernas dela e vislumbrar-lhe a intimidade sem um piscar de olhos, mirou-a com um sorriso incontido e roçou um dedo no botão molhado. Annabelle revirou os olhos e suas costas desencostaram-se do leito, o corpo arqueou-se em resposta imediata. Céus, como ele saberia exatamente onde e como tocá-la?!

E... por que parou do nada?! Os orbes azuis, tontos, reabriram-se e focaram o sujeito a livrar-se das pesadas mangas das roupas que vestia. Admiraram-lhe o peito, bem como a barriga e os braços firmes. Annabelle tentou sentar para ajudá-lo a desatar a faixa, mas Hitomi a impediu. Prensou-a contra o pequeno espaço que dividiam e a manteve ali apenas com a força de uma mão agarrada aos pulsos unidos ao topo da cabeça laranja.

Enfim, o rapaz se desfez da fita e viu-se livre pela metade, somente com amarras de roupa da cintura para baixo.

Ele estava tão diferente e irresistível – reparou a mordiscar os lábios e escancarar mais ainda as pernas. Havia fogo naqueles olhos castanhos, e ela queimava. Hitomi abriu os grandes lábios deslizantes de tão molhados, e explorou o clitóris exposto e intumescido com o dedo médio. A princípio, circulou-o e o apalpou devagar, para aos poucos aumentar a velocidade e a intensidade dos afagos. Sentiu-a quente e estremecida, ainda não era o suficiente. Hitomi, com a mão até então presa aos pulsos da jovem ruiva, usou-a para levantar a fina túnica dela até o pescoço. No embalo, inclinou-se sobre Annabelle, de modo que sua boca alcançasse um dos mamilos róseos e o tomasse de súbito. A mão dela cravou-se em sua nuca e puxou alguns fios de cabelo. Em resposta, seu noivo segurou-lhe firme o farto seio enquanto a língua brincava com o bico rijo, e a outra mão, ativa, persistia a tomar a feminilidade de Annabelle para si, e aproveitava-se do quão escorregadia ela estava para invadi-la singelamente com um dedo, enquanto o outro mantinha a posição, preservando o ápice do prazer da mulher.

Ela tremeu dos pés à cabeça, não conseguiu controlar os sons a escaparem da garganta. Por entre as pernas, o líquido translúcido escorreu e cobriu os dedos ainda a manipularem-na.

— Hitomi... — sussurrou a fitá-lo enquanto o jovem mestre levava os dedos à boca e, luxurioso, os lambia com gosto.

— Você é doce. — disse após lamber os lábios, como se experimentara uma iguaria deliciosa — Eu quero mais.

— Então venha e tome para si, tudo aqui é seu. — trouxe as mãos dele de volta ao próprio corpo, subiu-as da cintura aos seios e o induziu a massageá-los com delicadeza — a qual ele não manteve, prensou-os entre os dedos famintos na primeira chance.

Beijaram-se outra vez, sedentos, vorazes. Annabelle sentiu certo volume esfregar-se à sua brecha com destreza e força. Ela própria inclinou os quadris para frente, intensificando o encontro. Quase o sentia pulsar, ainda que as calças o contivessem. Sem pensar meia vez, a estrangeira baixou aquela peça de roupa do jovem mestre até o meio das coxas e cativou o membro palpitante na mão. Dessa vez, foi o corpo dele a ter um movimento involuntário e estremecer. Os dedos afagaram-lhe a glande inflada e desceram por seu comprimento, firmes, para subir e repetir o movimento algumas vezes. Hitomi pousou a mão sobre a dela e a fez mover-se mais rápido, com mais força. O sucesso dela o fez grunhir, rouco, enquanto os olhos escuros cerravam-se e ele teve de parar de beijá-la para morder o lábio inferior.

Annabelle observou-o respirar fundo e abrir os orbes devagar, esforçado. Enquanto isso, a glande inchada cutucava-lhe a entrada, procurava espaço ao se espremer e roçar as extremidades. Os olhos celestes cerraram-se e ela prendeu a respiração, arqueando-se para frente, os músculos interiores à brecha moviam-se como o interior de uma cobra, no intuito de engolir o alvo na medida em que este se empurrava para dentro por livre e espontânea vontade.

Mesmo encharcada e lúbrica, ao ser lentamente desbravada uma forte pressão lhe causava estranha ardência. Nada insuportável, mas certamente incômodo. Ela abafou um grunhido no ombro teso de seu amante e suas unhas procuraram pelas costas dele, cobertas pelos fios negros. Os dedos de Hitomi contiveram os dela, violentos, prenderam suas mãos no futon, próximas ao rosto. Os corpos selaram-se, o dela suado e o dele, frio e macio. Narizes se encontraram no instante em que ele se empurrou impetuoso ao interior, sem sequer pestanejar.

Incontida, Annabelle iniciou um grito que foi silenciado pela boca voraz do herdeiro do grande castelo. Ao abraçá-lo entre as pernas, sentiu-o tremer e não sabia dizer que misteriosa mistura de fúria e luxúria seria aquela estampada nos rosnados de seu amado, no cenho franzido e nos dentes rangentes, e ele se remexia devagar dentro da cavidade quente e apertada, expandindo-a para os lados.

— Annabelle... — sussurrou tortuoso, os lábios colados à orelha dela. Soou grave e intenso. Seria por ela torná-lo um homem no fim das contas?

— _My lord_... — respondeu, meiga e entregue, roçando a bochecha à dele, massageando-o dentro de si com as cálidas paredes ainda um tanto ardidas. — _Ah!_ — mordeu-lhe o pescoço quando a glande, rude, empurrou-se até o fundo.

— Quer que eu pare? — e a gentileza de sempre deu às caras, naquele redemoinho de novidades inusitadas, ela reconheceu seu Hitomi com o rosto ligeiramente erguido, mirando-a em ares de preocupação e cuidado.

Respondeu com um sorriso e um menear de cabeça a negar o que lhe fora questionado. Afagou o rosto dele e afastou alguns fios rebeldes insistentes em cobrir as preciosidades castanhas. Premeu-o com força entre as pernas, confinando-o dentro de si, a explorar sua profundidade. A boca do homem manteve-se reta, porém os olhos pareceram sorrir estreitos, e ele deixou qualquer cerimônia de lado para fazer o que bem entendesse.

Hitomi empurrou-se descomedido ainda que lento, e se retirou, do mesmo modo. Annabelle latejou-se toda, virou o rosto para o lado e ameaçou fechar os olhos, a mão firme do jovem mestre segurou-lhe o queixo e a induziu a permanecer fitando-o com as turquesas arregaladas.

— Olhe para mim. — não pareceu um pedido, de primeira — Eu quero... que olhe para mim. — e ele se corrigiu, aparentemente tímido, como se fora indelicado sem a intenção. No entanto, se no tom Hitomi se censurava, nas ávidas estocadas ele se mantinha dominador e voluptuoso.

Doía, sim, mas a um certo ponto a dor misturava-se com o prazer e a estrangeira já não sabia discernir se queria que aquele ato se findasse de uma vez ou permanecesse para sempre. Não conseguia selar as pálbebras, não conseguia olhar para qualquer outra coisa que não fossem aqueles olhos passionais, incendiados e suplicantes. Nunca o vira tão ansioso e imerso como naquele ato desenfreado, na dança que começara com movimentos vagarosos e agora se assumia veloz, forte, como um tornado. O futon arrastava-se pelo chão conforme a movimentação de Hitomi, quase dobrava-se abaixo da lombar da dona dos cabelos de fogo. Uma mão dele espalmou uma nádega dela, desencostada há tempos do leito, e agarrou-a, induzindo Annabelle a requebrar os quadris para frente enquanto o recém _shogun_ movia-se de encontro. Ele pulsava dentro dela, chiados escapavam por entre os lábios tensos dele. Agora, os olhos de Kagewaki fechavam-se com brutalidade, a respiração cortava na tentativa de ser contida. O momento dele chegaria, estava fadado...

E ele foi empurrado para trás. Distraído, bateu as ancas e a lombar no chão de terra, caiu fora do futon. Arregalou os olhos, ultrajado e abriu a boca para ralhar:

— Mas que diabos... — a indignação deu espaço ao sorriso embasbacado. A mulher, ágil, pôs-se de cócoras sobre ele e tomou seu membro com a mão firme, apontou-o de volta à entrada e desceu os quadris até engoli-lo por inteiro, faminta. Absorto no corpo elegante da ocidental serpeteando sobre o seu, deixou escapar num sibilo: — Você é a criatura mais estonteante que já vi... — alçou os dedos pela barriga da estrangeira e cativou-lhe os seios.

Ela sorriu, lisonjeada e o puxou pela nuca para selarem um beijo enquanto a cópula permanecia pujante. Hitomi agarrou-lhe as coxas e a ajudou a se mover com ainda mais ardor. E, como se devorar somente a boca dela fosse pouco, a língua escapuliu pelo queixo, os dentes mordiscaram-no. Os dedos dele, uma vez mais esganados, enrolaram as madeixas acobreadas da nuca e fizeram Annabelle erguer a face para cima e encarar o telhado modesto. Então, a língua quente e afoita retomou o pescoço delicado da moça, desceu pelo ombro e escorregou entre os seios saltitantes, onde o rosto dele se afundou enquanto ela dançava sobre seu sexo quase incendiado.

Como se não quisesse sentir todo o prazer sozinho, resvalou o polegar ao botão rosado dela que roçava-se à sua pélvis e o massageou, sutil. O doce som da voz dela indicou o tamanho prazer que um simples gesto proporcionou e arrancou um singelo riso do sujeito que uma vez mais lhe experimentava o mamilo empinado.

As pernas dela não tardaram a tremelicar e quase perder as forças. Foi assim que Hitomi "vingou-se" do empurrão de minutos atrás e tornou-se, novamente, o soberano da situação. Encurralou-a sobre o tatame retorcido, tomou suas pernas e a fez dobrar os joelhos sobre os ombros dele, resistentes. Naquela posição, podia vislumbrar a brecha rosada e lubrificada arreganhada, de um jeito fácil para mergulhá-la. Dessa vez não houve desconforto algum para a jovenzinha, Hitomi escorregou como se aqueles corredores inflados fossem lapidados para recebê-lo. O dedo, desavergonhado, tornou a afagar o clitóris pulsante e ela cantou gemidos melodiosos com antes, sincronizados aos golpes frenéticos, para frente e para trás, e de novo, e de novo, incansáveis, do homem que tomava a sua inocência e a presenteava com um gozo inimaginável.

Num repente, Hitomi viu-se lambuzado até a virilha e admirou as articulações da futura esposa perderem completamente o controle em espasmos e tremores. Em seguida, como se ele conseguisse escolher o momento de libertar a sua semente, foi a vez do jovem mestre se desmanchar sobre ela e estremecer em conjunto.

Ofegaram juntos, riram juntos, impressionados um com o outro e, por fim, encararam-se em silêncio – ela terna, ele indecifrável.

Antes que as duas piscinas o desmontassem de vez, Kagewaki jogou-se para o lado e deitou-se, apertado, de lado, mirando-a. Annabelle virou-se de frente para ele e insistiu em fitá-lo sorridente. Os orbes castanhos desceram pelo corpo dela até prenderem-se a uma mancha no leito branco, entre eles: sangue.

— Você era virgem... — constatou incrédulo — Não acha um pouco imprudente se entregar assim?

— Não tenho medo de seguir meus instintos. — respondeu convicta, aninhando-se no peito do noivo que, depois de fazer a pergunta deitou-se de barriga para cima. Fitou-o meiga, ergueu-se um pouco para poder mirá-lo. Hitomi olhava para o teto, pensativo. — Está arrependido?

— Não. — abriu um pequeno sorriso. Parecia surpreso pela própria resposta — Mas você é uma mulher... quero dizer, alguém poderia entendê-la errado e tirar proveito de você.

— Eu sei que você não faria isso comigo... — afagou a maçã quente dele, depois os lábios.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? — olhou-a curioso — E se estivesse enganada a meu respeito, o que faria?

— Eu seguiria com a minha vida, feliz por ter vivido tudo isso não porque me foi imposto, mas porque escolhi assim. Prefiro me arrepender do que fiz a viver uma vida de frustração por nunca ter feito aquilo o que eu queria. — suspirou serena e sorridente — Mas eu sei que você não é esse tipo de pessoa my lord, então não tenho porque me preocupar.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, intrigado. Annabelle era uma mulher a frente de seu tempo, ou nas terras onde ela viveu a cultura era essa?

— Se as pessoas descobrissem que se deitou comigo, provavelmente iriam julgá-la. Você não tem medo? — afagou-lhe o rosto morno. Ela cativou sua mão e entrelaçou os dedos aos dele. No azul, Hitomi enxergou ternura e confiança quase ingênuas.

— Muita gente perde a oportunidade de ser feliz por medo do julgamento dos outros, por medo de ter a imagem manchada, por medo de desobedecer às regras de uma sociedade... Eu sei o que sou, você sabe o que sou e isso me basta. Se nosso sentimento é verdadeiro, se nossos instintos pedem pelo inevitável, por que negar? Porque é "pecado"? O ser humano inventou o pecado, _my lord_... No fim das contas, somos como os animais, livres do certo e do errado, desimpedidos de sentir e demonstrar o que sentimos, sem títulos ou terras. Quero que minha vida seja plena, não sei o que virá depois dela... e... — acomodou-se sobre ele, deitada, e penteou os fios escuros — quero dividir essa plenitude com você.

Os orbes castanhos estremeceram confusos e admirados. Ele ficou quieto, perdido em divagações. Tornou a olhar o teto enquanto afagava a cabeça flamejante devidamente aconchegada em seu peito até que sua protegida adormecesse.

* * *

A luz dourada da alvorada ardeu nos olhos de Annabelle e ela se sentiu compelida a despertar.

Tateou o tatame e se percebeu sozinha naquela pequena cama. Sentou-se a esfregar os olhos, depois massageou as bochechas, vestiu a túnica branca e foi lá fora. Não viu ninguém ao redor. Hitomi partira? – sentiu-se confusa.

De repente, uma sombra cobriu o céu escaldante, Annabelle ergueu o olhar para entender o fenômeno e tomou o maior susto da vida: monstros gigantes em formato de centopeias, cobras, alguns com traços ligeiramente humanoides, sobrevoavam rápidos e descontrolados, entrelaçados, confundindo as próprias cores.

Annabelle fez o que deveria ter feito na noite anterior: vestiu rapidamente o figurino separado e, a dividir o lombo do cavalo com suas outras peças de roupa, partiu em disparada na direção do castelo. Talvez conseguisse interceptar o jovem mestre no meio do caminho se tivesse sorte... mas quem deu o ar da graça no meio do bosque foi o tal do babuíno branco. A forasteira teve a macabra impressão de que ele sabia exatamente o que ela faria e a esperava.

— Onde pensa que vai, Annabelle Rose?

 _Continua..._

* * *

Será que não vai ter um capítulo nessa fanfic em que o Naraku não vá estragar o clima?  
Provavelmente não. Ou terá? Sinceramente não sei XD  
Gente, me perdoem caso haja qualquer erro de edição, eu juro que sempre releio os capítulos antes de postar, mas sempre algo me passa despercebido, é impressionante.  
Não sei se repararam, mas esse capítulo foi um pouco mais longo... Eu prometi que tentaria fazer a coisa sucinta, mas está difícil. Ainda assim, sei que vão gostar do próximo capítulo, principalmente porque aparecerão alguns personagens da série original, e acredito que assim como eu, vocês se sentirão bastante no universo do anime. YEY!  
Ah, e se preparem, Naraku vai fazer muita gente passar raiva, como sempre!  
Espero que o final desse capítulo já tenha situado vocês em que parte da história original estamos, ou dado qualquer dica...  
É isso aí, galera! Bom feriado! Kissuuuus!


	9. Amarga descoberta

Dessa vez não demorei tanto, não é mesmo?  
Muitas emoções nesse capítulo, gente! Ao menos foi assim para mim... :D  
Se caso algo ficar confuso, por favor me avisem, eu conserto ou explico melhor num capítulo seguinte. Mas, qualquer coisa, deixarei nas notas finais o capítulo de Inuyasha em que me baseei para escrever algumas cenas, não digo agora porque quero que vocês adivinhem. Hohoho!  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 – Amarga descoberta.**

— Onde pensa que vai, Annabelle Rose? — o babuíno apareceu de pé diante da mulher, com um objeto esférico parecido como o que dera a ela.

— Não vou mais ficar aqui esperando! Você viu aquilo?! — apontou o céu, ainda escurecido pela quantidade de presença maligna.

— Esqueceu-se do que seu jovem mestre disse outro dia? Seu lugar é aqui.

— Desculpe, mas terei que desobedecê-lo! — puxou as rédeas do cavalo e preparou-se para saltar por cima de Naraku se precisasse.

— Tiveram uma noite e tanto, não foi mesmo? — a indagação fez com que Annabelle freasse.

— Como sabe?! — o ninho de abelhas-youkai à mão do sujeito elucidou-a — Você estava nos observando? Como pode ser tão sujo?!

— _Hu, hu, hu_... como você é burra, mulher... — escarneceu — Acredita que depois de ontem, Hitomi Kagewaki irá querer alguma coisa com você?

— Não fale do que você não sabe!

— Você já deu a ele o que queria, não há razão para o jovem mestre vê-la novamente e ele mesmo me mandou dizer isso.

— Isso é mentira. — Annabelle afirmou confiante.

— Acha mesmo que ele se casaria com você, uma estrangeira sem berço e terras, sem nada a oferecer?

— Naraku, saia da minha frente. — ordenou severa.

— Ele me pareceu muito interessado em uma certa exterminadora de youkais que está sob os cuidados dele no castelo... Como era o nome dela mesmo? Oh, sim! _Sango._ — atiçou.

— Se não sair daí, farei esse cavalo passar por cima de você. — avisou, preparando-se para trotar.

Ele ficou. Annabelle cumpriu a ameaça, partiu com o cavalo sem se importar com o obstáculo à frente. Ágil, Naraku se esquivou e saltou num galho da árvore mais próxima.

" _Ela é mais segura e determinada do que eu pensava"_ — concluiu. Alguns insetos venenosos saíram da toca e, por ordem dele, seguiram Annabelle. O babuíno sumiu como fumaça. Em seu lugar, um objeto de madeira enrolado por um fio de cabelo se cravou na terra.

* * *

Ela correu floresta adentro, subiu e desceu os desníveis de terra e rochas, fez o cavalo atravessar pequenos córregos, parava apenas quando o animal necessitava de comer e beber, depois a jornada persistia. Ao passar pelo primeiro vilarejo, percebeu que estava sem o capuz e se desesperou por segundos.

Não havia tempo a perder, que a vissem! Cansara-se de esconder suas feições para se proteger da ignorância das pessoas comuns...

E foi perseguida. Por homens, por mulheres, por idosos e crianças aos berros, com tochas às mãos. Ignorava-os durante as árduas perseguições, não olhava para trás, tinha a natureza a seu favor. Enfim seu _dom_ serviu para ajudá-la. Os galhos fechavam-se, a floresta se tornava um labirinto ao bel prazer de Annabelle e ela era perdida de vista.

" _Por que não consigo encontrar o maldito castelo? Eu tenho certeza de que era por aqui!"_ — queixava-se enquanto o tempo passava, noites tornavam-se dias e o nó na garganta ficava cada vez mais apertado.

* * *

— _Keh!_ Lá vão vocês me fazer perder tempo com essa história de ajudar os outros! — o _meio-youkai_ dos cabelos prateados e orelhas de cachorro resmungou.

— Inuyasha, precisamos de dinheiro se quisermos sobreviver. Infelizmente, parece que a busca pelo paradeiro de Naraku será mais demorada do que esperávamos. — o monge amigo bateu levemente na cabeça do outro com seu bastão dourado.

— Dizem que certa _youkai_ já passou por outros vilarejos e agora está se aproximando desse... — a exterminadora comentou — as pessoas estão apavoradas...

— Dizem também que ela é deslumbrante — o monge devaneou inspirado.

— Ai, Miroku, ninguém merece você! — um pequeno youkai raposa, acomodado no colo de uma adolescente com trajes escolares, o repreendeu.

Miroku riu desajeitado enquanto Sango o encarava reprovadora e de braços cruzados.

— Que estranho, não ouvimos dizer que ela fez mal a alguém... — Kagome mostrou-se pensativa — E se ela for como Inuyasha?

— Como assim, o que quer dizer com isso?! — os olhos dourados estreitaram-se mal-humorados.

— Ué, ela pode ser uma youkai boa. — o respondeu.

— Tá querendo dizer que sou bonzinho?! — estufou o peito, de orgulho ferido.

— Lá vem ela! — um senhor de idade gritou e apontou um cavalo cor de caramelo se chegando devagar na pequena aldeia, exausto. Sobre ele, uma mulher abatida e inexpressiva.

Inuyasha, impulsivo, puxou a _Tessaiga_ e preparou-se para o combate. A valentia durou poucos segundos até ele perceber que a moça não provia de energia sinistra, além disso, o corpo dela, sem forças, escorregou do lombo alourado e ela caiu como uma folha de papel ao chão, desfalecida.

— Ela é humana, e não está nada bem. — Inuyasha guardou a espada e mirou os amigos.

Kagome correu até a garota e apalpou-lhe os ombros:

— Ei, o que você tem?!

A forasteira revirou os olhos orvalhados e fundos como resposta. Miroku foi até onde a viajante do futuro e a estranha estavam, pegou Annabelle nos braços e levou-a para dentro do casebre onde ele e os outros arranjaram hospedagem.

Os aldeões olhavam curiosos e confusos. Como ela não seria uma youkai?

— Há pessoas como ela em outros lugares do mundo, não se preocupem. Ela é só uma mulher, como eu. — Kagome, sorridente, explicou a todos. Em seguida, entrou na pequena propriedade onde estavam Miroku, Sango tomando conta das atitudes profanas do monge, e Shippou com Kirara nos braços. Inuyasha chegou por último, desconfiado. Kagome vislumbrou a desconhecida deitada sobre um amontoado de palha e lamentou compassiva: — Coitadinha... deve ter sido uma jornada e tanto pra ela.

* * *

Annabelle despertou devagar, o cheiro de uma comida suculenta a trouxe de volta ao mundo. Sentou-se ainda atordoada, havia uma bandeja ao lado de onde estava acomodada. Não pensou meia vez, pegou a tigela com uma espécie de ensopado e tomou-o esganada, como se não houvesse amanhã.

— Você está bem? — uma garota de vestes estranhas perguntou. Os outros a olhavam silentes, abismados com seu apetite e o modo rústico como ela devorava o alimento.

— Quem são vocês? — Annabelle largou a tigela na bandeja, limpou a boca com a mão, totalmente sem modos, e fitou-os acuada.

— Quem é você, isso sim?! Nem te conheço e já está me dando trabalho! — Inuyasha, como sempre, tinha de ser resmungão.

— Inuyasha... — Kagome ameaçou-o com o olhar e ele parou. Depois, tornou a dar atenção à mocinha sob sua cautela. Explicou a ela quem era cada um do grupo: — Meu nome é Kagome — sorriu amistosa – esse aqui é o Shippou, — suspendeu o pequenino em suas mãos, ele também sorria — aqueles são Miroku e Sango, e o mal-humorado, como você pode ver, é Inuyasha. — comentou, brincalhona, sem se importar com os orbes âmbares encarando-as birrentos e continuou a puxar assunto — Caramba, você está faminta mesmo hein!

— "Sango?!" – Annabelle reconheceu o nome assim que proferido. Cravou o olhar na figura feminina, imponente e bela. Sentiu frio no baixo-ventre e amargor na garganta. Respirou fundo, engoliu a saliva para desentalar-se da péssima sensação e, simulando-se natural, respondeu à garota que lhe era tão simpática: — Não como há quase cinco dias. — revelou, causando espanto.

— Então é melhor trazer mais comida para ela! — disse um Miroku de olhos arregalados.

— Você parece uma princesa da _Disney_ , — Kagome comentou divertida — de onde você é?

— Não conheço esse reino... — referiu-se ao estúdio conhecido na era atual e arrancou uma risada de Kagome — vim da Escócia, Terras Altas. — respondeu a pergunta da menina ainda atenta à outra mulher ali presente. Naraku, no fim das contas, contou-lhe alguma verdade. A exterminadora de youkais existia. Acima da desconfiança, porém, jazia a lembrança de que a saúde do jovem mestre era extremamente frágil e não havia ninguém para ajudá-lo na ausência dela. — Como está _my lord_ Hitomi Kagewaki? — perguntou direta, um pouco por ciúme, muito mais por preocupação.

— Oh! — Sango foi pega de surpresa — Você também o conheceu...

— Como ele está? — insistiu.

— Me desculpe, mas eu não sei... — respondeu lamentosa.

— Há dias tento encontrar o castelo, mas não consigo. — Annabelle confessou.

— E nem vai, graças a Naraku. — Inuyasha disse sem polidez alguma — Aquele cretino está se escondendo por trás de uma barreira.

— Vocês também o conhecem? — os olhos azuis expandiram-se.

— Ela conhece Naraku?! — Shippou caiu para trás.

— Mas é claro, estamos atrás dele! — o _meio-youkai_ cachorro respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que sorria seguro de si.

— Por quê? — questionou atordoada.

— Naraku quer juntar os fragmentos da Joia de Quatro Almas para se tornar um _youkai_ completo, quando isso acontecer, ele será invencível e suas atrocidades não terão limites. — Sango revelou rancorosa.

— Joia de quatro almas... o quê? — Annabelle, desorientada, massageou a testa, a cabeça latejava.

— Ele fez algo de mal a você? — Miroku perguntou, ajoelhado ao lado dela e segurando-lhe a mão.

— A mim? Não... mas, e se ele fizer a Hitomi?! — apavorou-se.

Sango quis falar algo, mas se calou e mudou de assunto:

— Você precisa descansar... quando estiver se sentindo melhor pela manhã, podemos conversar com calma.

Como ela conseguiria dormir com a suspeita de que Naraku fizera algo a seu Hitomi?

— Quem é Naraku realmente? — indagou nervosa. Era sensitiva, percebia nas expressões daquelas pessoas um conhecimento denso sobre o sujeito, via em seus traços aturdidos boa dose de mágoa, rancor e sede por justiça.

— Naraku... — Kagome começou, e Inuyasha a censurou — Qual é o problema? Acho que ela merece saber. — prosseguiu — Naraku é um _meio-youkai_ que nasceu da fusão entre vários _youkais_ e um bandido chamado _Onigumo_... — então, Kagome regressou aos tempos em que Kikyou era viva e narrou brevemente sua história com Inuyasha, comentou sobre o que era a joia de quatro almas e o que Naraku fizera há cinquenta anos para obtê-la. Enquanto a adolescente falava, Inuyasha mantinha-se à porta, de braços cruzados e rosto virado para fora, quieto. Aquele ser não poupava ninguém, deleitava-se com o sofrimento alheio. Por quê?!

Annabelle percebia que o conselheiro de seu noivo tentara jogá-la contra Sango e o próprio amado, e não só, Naraku, em outras circunstâncias, conspirara para que Hitomi pensasse o pior sobre ela. Sentiu o mesmo arrepio de tempos atrás percorrer toda a espinha. Os olhos tremularam, emocionados diante do conto de desencontros amorosos provocados pelo tal babuíno branco, indignados com a sádica conspiração do sujeito e, apavorados por em seu íntimo, ela saber que era mais uma vítima disso.

— Inuyasha e Kikyou não foram as únicas vítimas de Naraku... — Miroku afirmou a segurar a própria mão, sério de um modo que a estrangeira ainda não vira. O monge contou sobre a maldição de sua família — o buraco do vento —, relatou como viu seu próprio pai ser engolido pelo rombo na palma da mão, o negrume dos olhos tremeluziu. Sango baixou o olhar ao chão e manteve-se tácita. Diferentemente do monge cujo semblante parecia melancólico, o dela misturava tristeza à raiva.

Se tudo o que Kagome e Miroku contaram fosse verdade, a vida de Hitomi corria grave risco e cada segundo que Annabelle passava no pequeno cômodo com os desconhecidos era sagrado para ela tentar fazer alguma coisa. Levantou-se, brusca.

— Aonde você vai?! — Miroku perguntou.

— Procurá-lo. — decretou — Procurar _my lord_ Hitomi.

— Acalme-se. Como se chama? — Sango sentou ao lado dela.

— Annabelle Rose. — apresentou-se.

— Que nome horrível! — Inuyasha gargalhou espontâneo.

— Inuyasha... _senta_! — Kagome perdeu completamente a paciência e usou o poder do _kotodama_. O pobrezinho caiu espatifado no chão de madeira, arrancando um riso descontrolado da estrangeira. Apesar de Annabelle estar à flor da pele, não resistiu à cena cômica. Inuyasha a encarou emburrado e fez mais uma de suas reclamações. Ela pigarreou, depois retomou a seriedade e a postura.

— Anna... _erh_ , Anna, — Sango desistiu de falar o nome completo — Escute, eu preciso encontrar aquele castelo também. Meu irmão... ou _o que_ deveria ser meu irmão está sob a tutela de Naraku lá. Então, descanse hoje, e a partir de amanhã o procuraremos, todos juntos — afagou-lhe o ombro bordado com pérolas e dedicou-lhe um pequeno sorriso compreensivo.

Annabelle desarmou-se mesmo agoniada e retribuiu aquele sorriso com outro. Sango possuía uma aura terna num corpo de guerreira, mesmo se a escocesa desejasse, não conseguiria alimentar sentimentos ruins em relação à donzela com gestos de heroína. Naraku falhou uma vez mais ao tentar manipulá-la.

Inuyasha desistiu de ser antipático, até porque a maioria do grupo estava decidida a acolhê-la ao menos por aquela noite. Um pouco acima do telhado, alguns insetos detestados por Annabelle sobrevoavam.

* * *

Dormiram no mesmo cubículo, todos espalhados. Sango arranjou os lugares de modo que Miroku ficasse _bem_ longe de Annabelle, afinal, sabia-se muito bem o quanto o monge era safado.

Por mais que tentasse, a estrangeira não conseguiu se manter em alerta, estava muito cansada. Em seus sonhos, a aranha nigérrima apareceu para atormentá-la como sempre, e dessa vez abraçava entre as oito patas longas e peludas o belo filho do senhor do castelo. Annabelle quis alcançá-lo, e novamente estava atada à teia. Os fios brancos e trançados balançaram-se, alguém além dela estava ali, aproximando-se. Pelo peso, vinha pelo lado esquerdo. Afoita, ela virou o rosto e o viu — o focinho esverdeado do primata colado à sua maçã empalidecida de pavor, os olhos rubros cintilando incendiados de vileza.

Annabelle despertou aos berros. Apalpou o leito de palha, mirou os cantos da pequena casa. Estava só.

Barulhos intensos vinham de fora, bem como os ruídos de monstros, parecidos com os que ela ouvira no dia em que testemunhou uma horda de youkais sobrevoando o céu. Levantou-se abrupta e foi tropeçando sobre os outros leitos vazios até alcançar a porta e apoiar-se nela e conjecturar o que se sucedia lá fora. Havia um menino ajoelhado ao chão, os dedos alcançando as próprias costas. O lume lilás de um fragmento precioso depositado por trás do ombro do garoto refletiu nos olhos celestes, pela primeira vez ela teve contato com um pedaço pífio da tal pérola amaldiçoada.

Um _bumerangue gigante_ – assim ela chamaria – acertou a robusta espada do sujeito dos cabelos esbranquiçados e jogou-a longe, transformando-a em uma simplória arma enferrujada. Annabelle correu até Sango e ficou ao seu lado.

" _Esse deve ser o irmão dela!"_

A exterminadora pegou a espada de Inuyasha, causando espanto em todos. Chamou seu youkai de estimação — Kirara em maior tamanho — e, então, o menino apontou o indicador para a dona dos cabelos de fogo.

— Naraku deseja vê-la. — os olhos amadeirados permaneciam inexpressivos. E assim ele partiu, montado em uma das gigantescas centopeias voadoras.

Annabelle não perdeu tempo e montou atrás de Sango no lombo do felino de várias caudas. Seu peito arfava, o sangue circulava célere por todo o corpo a ponto de ela senti-lo fluindo. A pele ardeu junto aos olhos em chamas, afoitos pela verdade.

As duas mulheres foram encobertas pelo fulgor. O caminho, repentinamente, nada mais era do que um extenso brilho sem direções certas. Quando, enfim, toda luz se dissipou, um castelo imponente se desvendou entre a vasta cortina púrpura de miasma.

Annabelle reconheceu sua antiga morada, outrora clara e enfeitada por um belo jardim, no presente lúgubre e sem vegetação alguma. Estava tudo _morto._

Pousaram sobre o telhado, em uma extremidade oposta àquela de onde uma voz sombria se anunciou, cobrando de Sango o gládio prometido. A exterminadora lançou o " _bumerangue_ " sobre o teto acima e o babuíno se revelou, sentado aos degraus.

Primeiro, o sujeito encaminhou o olhar malfazejo à ocidental ansiosa e ela se sentiu empalada neles, ficou imóvel, olhos e boca abertos sem reação, em choque. Depois, Naraku tratou de cumprimentar a outra convidada.

Sango saltou do telhado. Annabelle, ainda nele, presenciou o conflito entre um _hanyou_ perverso e uma humana assolada. Soube, finalmente, qual foi o destino dos exterminadores chamados pelo pai de Hitomi – parentes da oponente do babuíno branco – ao tentarem eliminar o aracnídeo que cercava a propriedade. Cada vez mais seu coração trepidava, a mão tremelicava enquanto apertava o pingente lunar. Tudo girou ao redor, e só parou quando Sango desferiu o golpe que rasgou a manta do conselheiro de seu noivo.

Os cabelos negros espalharam-se, a vestimenta nobre e arroxeada se desvelou, e, quando o vento acalmou, as cortinas onduladas e negras se abriram, revelando um rosto conhecido.

— Não é possível... — era para ser uma exclamação, todavia a voz saiu entrecortada e fraca, Annabelle largou o pingente, os braços balançaram na leveza da brisa, inativos. Os orbes rubros sorriam, mirando-a mergulhados em prazeres obscuros.

Ele queria despedaçá-la por dentro?

— _Mas você é o jovem mestre desse castelo!_ — Sango, também aturdida, se pronunciou diante o aspecto do inimigo.

— _Kagewaki, um grande líder... Ordenou um grande funeral para os exterminadores de youkais que morreram._ — estreitou os olhos e alargou um sorriso — _Ah, sim! Foi ele também quem ordenou que sua vida fosse salva._

— _Você o matou?!_

Annabelle, não queria ouvir a resposta de Naraku.

Dor – dor inexprimível a atingiu e a atravessou como uma flecha. As turquesas, no entanto, permaneceram secas e opacas.

— _Hitomi Kagewaki... Agora_ **eu** _sou o mestre deste castelo._ — e com aquele decreto, ela soube...

Nunca mais veria o seu Hitomi.

O azul dos olhos branqueou por completo, os dedos esticaram-se rijos e a terra que sustentava a propriedade começou a tremer.

Sango e Naraku curvaram-se, tentando manter o equilíbrio. Ambos atentaram-se ao corpo rígido da mulher ruiva descer flutuante das telhas e pairar leve ao chão, como uma alma penada.

— _Na...ra...ku!_ — a boca vociferou rangente enquanto raios ebúrneos desciam do firmamento escuro e tentavam acertá-lo.

" _Quem é essa mulher?!"_ — Sango esbugalhou os olhos, atônita.

" _Maldita!"_ — Naraku, despreparado para uma situação como aquela, saltava de um lado para o outro, desviando das setas de luz que o caçavam.

Sentia raiva dela, profunda, um desejo desenfreado de feri-la. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia forte admiração pelo poder desconhecido, o qual ele associou à pequena lua resplandecente enfeitando o pescoço dela.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Muita informação para um capítulo? Talvez, mas acho que ficou digno. :D  
Gente, o diálogo entre Naraku e Sango está todo em _itálico_ , porque o retirei do episódio em que ela rouba a Tessaiga e leva para o nosso vilão "amorzinho". Tentei narrar aqui os momentos em questão: Kohaku surgindo na calada da noite, Sango atingindo a Tessaiga com o Osso Voador e sendo atraída até o castelo - claro que, tudo, sob a perspectiva de Annabelle. E o momento fatídico em que Naraku se revela com a aparência de Hitomi eu quis que fosse como uma bomba, então precisei usar as frases - da versão de dublagem - tais como elas eram. Isso deu um trabalhinho, mas gostei! O episódio aqui comentado e parafraseado é o **30** , chama-se " **A Tessaiga roubada e o Confronto no Castelo de Naraku"**. É, é isso mesmo.  
Apesar das revelações fortes, fiquei empolgadíssima com a cena em que Annabelle interage com os outros personagens da série. Será a primeira vez que eles terão algum espaço em uma fanfic minha. Preparem-se para ver mais deles e de outros!  
É isso, povo. Bom final de domingo!  
Kissuuus!


	10. Ailyn Rose

RECESSO! É, esse calendário doido de pós-greve (até hoje)... mas o bom disso tudo é que tenho arranjado bastante tempo para escrever e já tenho alguns capítulos prontos. Só não posto tudo de uma vez pra não bombardear vocês.  
Bom, deixemos as enrolações de lado e vamos ao texto!  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – Ailyn Rose**

Annabelle conduzia os raios conforme o movimento de sua cabeça, acompanhando os pulos de Naraku. Os dedos, antes estáticos, contorciam-se e as veias no dorso das mãos ressaltavam-se dançantes. Sango tentou se aproximar e tocar-lhe o braço. Uma força a arrastou para longe e a fez cair sentada.

— Não interfira! — a voz da mulher soou alterada, como se estivesse misturada com outras tantas.

A breve distração quase lhe custou caro. O novo mestre do castelo pulou sobre ela e a derrubou, afundando-a na terra escura. Sobre o corpo delicado e iluminado, Naraku dilatou um sorriso ambicioso e cravou os dedos na pequena lua luminosa. Foi repelido bruscamente. Em queda livre, o _hanyou_ abriu uma cratera na telha e parou dentro do castelo.

Assustado pelo inesperado aproveitou-se de estar protegido por paredes e mandou Kohaku sair.

As portas abriram-se, o menino surgiu imerso em lume carmim, e de lá a voz de Naraku soou provocando Sango, desafiando-a a lutar contra o próprio sangue. Annabelle ficou ainda mais furiosa e a flama ebúrnea que a rodeava intensificou, ela tremia.

— Seu corpo não vai aguentar! — a exterminadora de _youkais_ exclamou preocupada.

Sim, era demais para ela. Sango estava certa. Depois de mais dois ou três raios despencarem do céu procurando pelo seu alvo escondido em algum cômodo do sombrio castelo, Annabelle perdeu os sentidos. O miasma tornou a envolver a abóboda celeste.

* * *

Era dia? — pensou ao sentir a claridade nos olhos. Abriu-os e se deparou com um vasto terreno desértico. Não havia construção em volta, sequer plantas. Naraku partira, e de algum jeito, levou o castelo e o menino consigo.

Viu pessoas ao redor fitando-a inquietas. Aos poucos, a vista recuperou o foco e Annabelle as reconheceu. Eram os integrantes daquele grupo.

— O que foi tudo aquilo? — Sango perguntou enquanto a ajudava a se sentar.

Ela sentiu um amargor descer pela garganta, a figura da exterminadora trazia à tona as lembranças recentes. Annabelle levantou-se silente, e cambaleante caminhou até estar um pouco afastada.

— O que ela está fazendo? — Inuyasha questionou-se curioso.

— O que ela é? — Sango parecia deveras impressionada — Ela poderia ter matado Naraku, tenho certeza.

Inuyasha riu desacreditado. Afinal, a garota era apenas uma humana e não se parecia em nada com uma sacerdotisa.

— Annabelle... — Kagome, cuidadosa, a seguiu — gostaríamos de conversar com você. Annabelle? — a chamou pela segunda vez mediante a falta de resposta. Viu-a ajoelhar-se sobre a terra e passar as mãos delicadamente sobre os grãos. Depois a contemplou encostar o ouvido no solo e fechar os olhos — O que está fazendo? — se pôs de joelhos ao lado dela.

— Procurando... — respondeu em baixo tom, concentrada.

—... Procurando? — a adolescente de uma época futura não entendeu nada.

— Não está aqui. — Annabelle agarrou porções de terra nas duas mãos e atirou-as longe. Após, rompeu a cavar, violenta, insana. — Não está em lugar nenhum!

— Ei, do que está falando?! — Inuyasha se chegou preocupado.

— O corpo! — fora o ápice, Annabelle atingiu seu limite e perdeu o controle. Lágrimas desceram por seu rosto como cascatas e gotejaram unas a partir do queixo. — O corpo dele, onde está?! Preciso achar o corpo! — e esmurrou o solo incansavelmente.

Todos se compadeceram do estado deplorável em que a ocidental se encontrava, mesmo o suposto "insensível" _meio-youkai_. Os olhos d'ouro a analisaram, brilhantes. Ele a segurou pelos braços e a levantou. Annabelle chutou a terra, chacoalhou as pernas para o alto, se debateu frenética e Inuyasha a segurou firme.

— Para com isso, não vai adiantar nada! — ele ralhou.

— Como ele pôde?! — vulnerável, a estrangeira lamentou soluçante — Como alguém pode fazer uma coisa dessas com as pessoas?! O que ele ganha destruindo vidas alheias?!

Kagome, mais delicada, se aproximou e a abraçou de lado, tentando consolá-la.

— Obrigada... — sentiu-se acalentada e retribuiu o abraço — sinto muito, imagino que vocês já devem ter sofrido muito nas mãos desse... — segurou-se para não falar um impropério — Sango, eu sinto tanto por você e pelo seu irmão... — mirou a exterminadora que a analisava de longe — Me desculpe por perder as estribeiras. E pensar que Naraku um dia tentou me jogar contra você me fazendo pensar que Hitomi havia me esquecido, que havia se interessado por você...

— Não se preocupe com isso, você também foi uma vítima daquele maldito, — respondeu enquanto afagava Kirara em seus braços — mas, o que foi aquilo? — referia-se à performance de Annabelle.

— Eu nasci com isso, faz parte de mim. — suspirou.

— Você é uma sacerdotisa? — Miroku perguntou.

— Não. — Annabelle mostrou-se incomodada por ter de falar sobre o assunto. Kagome notou.

— Escuta, por que você não vem com a gente? — a sacerdotisa sugeriu — Você também deve querer o fim das maldades de Naraku, não é? E, se você tem um poder tão grande como Sango comentou com a gente, pode nos ajudar... — sorriu amistosa.

— Ir com vocês? — pega de surpresa, não soube lidar com o convite, afinal, não estava acostumada a viver em grupo, e sua última experiência fora um "pequeno" desastre.

— Sim, por que não, _Anna-hime_? — Miroku se empolgou — Ninguém mais vai persegui-la por achar que é uma _youkai_! — se aproximou, pronto para abraçá-la pela cintura.

— Senhor monge... — Sango dedicou a ele mais um de seus olhares fulminantes, fazendo-o rir-se sapeca.

— Até porque tem um youkai no grupo! — Shippou comentou timidamente, encarando-a.

— _Dois_ youkais — Inuyasha corrigiu o pequeno.

— Estava falando sobre youkais completos. — a raposinha, brincalhona, mostrou a língua e tomou um cascudo bem dado por seu comentário inconveniente.

Annabelle os observou com atenção. Tão unidos, pareciam perseverantes e incomuns. Definitivamente, não deveriam ser o tipo de gente que julga o outro com precipitação. Sentiu-se tentada a acompanhá-los, ainda mais depois de ser consolada por Kagome. Sentia falta de carinho e de companhia, ter com quem conversar e dividir experiências... dividir as mazelas.

Hitomi tornou a tomar seus pensamentos. Estava desolada. Respirou fundo para não se deixar cair no pranto como há instantes atrás. Absorta, perdeu-se daquela realidade por breve momento.

— O seu cavalo. — Kagome apontou-o, Annabelle retornou ao mundo em que vivia — nós o trouxemos conosco, está com suas coisas.

— Obrigada... — caminhou ao lado deles, prestes a montar o animal, anunciou — tenho uma ideia sobre o que fazer com Naraku — o bando mirou-a curioso —, pode me custar caro, mas não voltarei atrás. — disse confiante.

— E que ideia é essa? — Inuyasha cruzou os braços, desconfiado.

— Vamos ao lago ou rio mais próximo, preciso de água corrente. — dedicou-lhes um sorriso sutilmente esperançoso.

Curiosos, acataram a ideia. Precisariam ir a um córrego cedo ou tarde para se banhar de todo o modo. Por que não acompanhar a misteriosa estrangeira e descobrir o que ela tinha em mente?

Foram juntos, jogando conversa fora. Annabelle não dizia muitas palavras, preferia repará-los em suas nuances simpáticas, engraçadas, cheios de histórias para contar. Eram fortes, passavam por cima de suas tragédias individuais e abraçavam-se como uma família.

" _Em outra vida, quem sabe, eu não possa ter isso?"_ — suspirou lamentosa, enfim com os pés à beira do lago.

— Pode me ajudar? — pediu à Sango, que estava próxima. Annabelle alcançava a primeira fileira de fechos nas costas do vestido róseo.

— Inuyasha, Miroku, podem sair! — Kagome os orientou, fazendo a forasteira rir de leve, disfarçando-se com uma mão nos lábios.

— Eu posso ficar?! — Shippou se manifestou, tímido novamente. A raposinha ainda estava atordoada com os últimos eventos, e, principalmente, com a nova presença no grupo. Corado, fitava-a admirado.

— Tudo bem, pequenino, sem problemas. — Annabelle respondeu terna à criança youkai, ele se derreteu.

— Que injustiça... — Miroku bichanou a Inuyasha.

— Seu pervertido! — o outro ralhou, e saíram.

Sango esperou um pouco para ter certeza de que nenhuma presença masculina adulta estava à espreita. Não viu movimentos suspeitos, então abriu fecho por fecho enquanto Kagome ajudava Annabelle a arriar as mangas trançadas e adornadas por pérolas. O vestido caiu ao chão graciosamente. Por baixo, o corpo era coberto por uma camada branca e cingido pelo mesmo espartilho que lhe delineava a cintura fina.

Ela desamarrou os cadarços das botas, descalçou-as, subiu a saia leve e rendada à coxa e a amarrou ali. Uma adaga pendurava-se naquela região, segura em uma espécie de cinta de couro. Annabelle a puxou da capa e expôs seu fio afiado e límpido como um espelho onde seu rosto refletiu tenaz.

Conforme entrava na água e mergulhava até a cintura, aproximava a mão esquerda do rosto. Tocou a ponta da lâmina na palma. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e concluiu:

— De agora em diante, não tem volta. — e abriu um corte profundo na própria pele, acompanhando uma de suas linhas verticais.

— O que ela está fazendo?! — Kagome se sobressaltou.

Annabelle passou a mão ensanguentada no rosto, pintando-o de vermelho. Em seguida, pousou-a na superfície da água e o fluido escarlate desenhou-se no transparente como se abrisse ramificações.

— Eu estou aqui, venha ao meu encontro... — ela sibilou e as raízes desenhadas na água brilharam como preciosos rubis. Gotas subiram contra a gravidade, assim como os fios arruivados.

Kagome sentiu o clima pesar num rompante. Uma névoa negra começou a circundar as árvores e o pequeno lago, embrenhar-se às folhas das árvores, e se concentrar à frente de Annabelle como a sombra de alguém.

— Ai, um fantasma! — Shippou se encolheu, apavorado.

 _Até que enfim você se abriu para mim e me deixou encontrá-la!_ — a voz feminina, pouca coisa mais grave que a de Annabelle, ecoou. O negro desbotou em verde escuro e começou a tomar forma. Em breve, longos fios cacheados e louros se materializaram, como os olhos — idênticos aos da jovem escocesa — grandes, redondos e intensamente azuis — porém, diferentes, exibindo certa curvatura propensa àqueles que há muito entregaram-se aos caminhos fáceis e duvidosos.

— _Ailyn_ , eu preciso de você. — Annabelle, desgostosa, confessou — Se me ajudar, prometo dar a você aquilo o que mais deseja.

Um sorriso abriu-se nos lábios pintados de vermelho intenso, a mulher jogou o sudário negro que cobria seu corpo na água. Assim como a ruiva, vestia trajes ocidentais – um vestido nobre, cor de sangue estancado com rendas de rosas negras, mangas de tela escura, luvas de veludo que não cobriam os dedos para deixar um anel dourado, ostentoso, com uma grande e arredondada pedra verde-limão à vista. Era tão linda quanto à outra, mas não tão amistosa.

— O que quer de mim? — suspendeu a barra da saia e caminhou sobre a água, esperou Annabelle em terra firme. Encontraram-se lá, encararam-se. Pareciam ímãs a se repelirem.

— Quero que me ajude a conjurar a arma. — foi direta, mostrou-lhe a mão cortada e entregou a adaga prateada — Depois que concluir a minha tarefa, irei até você. Tem minha palavra. — ergueu-lhe a palma ensanguentada.

Sango e Kagome, atarantadas e tácitas, contemplaram a mulher dos cabelos dourados repetir o rito de Annabelle – tirar uma das luvas com os dentes, fazer um corte idêntico na palma e unir à mão à dela. O sangue rodeou o pulso de ambas, como se formasse uma corrente. Elas fecharam os olhos e sussurraram palavras em um idioma ancestral. Parecia um cântico celestial – um ritual antigo como o próprio tempo. O lume metade escuro, metade claro, cintilou nos olhos das mulheres orientais como se as hipnotizasse. Shippou agarrou uma perna de Kagome, puxou a saia do quimono de Sango e não obteve resposta, mesmo choramingando insistentemente.

— O que está acontecendo, Kagome?! — Inuyasha, impulsivo, saiu do meio da mata e veio averiguar — Ei, o que é isso?!

— Opa! — Miroku se esgueirou pelas moitas, crente de que se daria bem e flagraria lindas mulheres se banhando. Teve de se contentar com a bizarra cena de duas moças de braços erguidos, olhos turvos mirando o céu, repetindo uma espécie de mantra desconhecido.

Do firmamento noturno, um raio desceu e caiu entre as duas, elas dançaram ao redor da luz, de mãos dadas, até o brilho se extinguir e, em seu lugar, sobre uma pequena rocha, uma arma branca lapidada em cristal se cravar. Era pouco maior do que a adaga de Annabelle, e curva, como um gancho. No cabo, um detalhe prateado entalhado, parecia o desenho de uma árvore.

Annabelle se curvou, puxou o punhal e segurou-o em mãos. Sorriu, orgulhosa pelo feito, depois se virou aos novos amigos e assegurou-os:

— Com isso, temos uma chance de acabar com Naraku.

— Lembre-se, Annabelle, temos um acordo. — Ailyn avisou antes de seus contornos voltarem a ser neblina e se dissiparem na imensidão noturna.

— Quem era aquela mulher?! — Kagome retornou do transe e pegou Shippou no colo.

— _Ailyn Rose_ , minha irmã. — contou.

* * *

Acenderam uma fogueira em um canto escondido e sentaram-se ao redor dela enquanto conversavam.

— Então quer dizer que você é descendente dos Celtas? — Kagome perguntou maravilhada enquanto ajudava Annabelle a limpar o corte na mão e depois enfaixá-la com gaze e esparadrapo antes guardados na mochila amarela.

— Sim, eu e toda a minha linhagem...

— Nossa, eu ouvi falar alguma coisa sobre eles, mas mesmo na minha época pouco se conhece sobre os costumes...

— Do que elas estão falando, hein?! — Shippou cochichou ao ouvido de Inuyasha.

— Não faço a menor ideia. — o outro respondeu e deu de ombros, não se importava.

— Só que minha irmã decidiu seguir um caminho um pouco diferente. — Annabelle comentou.

— Ela tem uma aura sinistra... — Miroku comentou, abraçado ao cajado dourado.

— Ailyn se rendeu à magia negra... — Annabelle acomodou-se deitada à grama e ficou a observar as chamas dançantes da fogueira.

— E por que você pediu ajuda a alguém assim? — Sango interrogou — Isso pode se voltar contra você.

— Somente o dia e a noite, a escuridão e a pureza, juntos, podem materializá-la — desembainhou a arma amarrada à sua cintura — Esse é o preço.

— E o que vai dar em troca a ela se conseguir atingir o Naraku? — Sango persistiu.

Annabelle virou para o outro lado, evitava prolongar a conversa, não desejava falar mais nada sobre o assunto, pois o que se sucederia dali dizia respeito somente a ela.

— Ei, moça... você está bem? — Shippou puxou uma mecha de seu cabelo, preocupado.

— Sim, pequenino. Só preciso dormir um pouco, estou cansada...

* * *

Ainda era madrugada, Annabelle abriu os olhos de súbito e sentou. Os companheiros dormiam, a mulher loura estava atrás de uma árvore, como se a esperasse.

Irmã foi até a outra, sorrateira. Ailyn gesticulou com uma mão, pedindo para ser seguida. A dona dos cabelos alaranjados aceitou o convite, puxou seu cavalo pelas rédeas e foi logo atrás. As duas desceram a colina sem trocarem palavras e chegaram a uma charneca.

— Quem é a vítima? — a familiar alourada se manifestou.

— Alguém que merece levar o golpe derradeiro. — pôs a mão sobre o cabo.

— Sabe onde encontrá-lo?

— Estou esperando que venha até mim.

— Genial, Annabelle. — Ailyn riu de imediato — Você nem sequer tem um plano?

— Por que a preocupação?

— Ora, quero o que me é de direito, e o mais rápido o possível.

— Olhe. — Annabelle apontou para um inseto que se aproximava — Ele nos observa.

— É mesmo? Aquela coisa pertence a ele? — mirou o youkai abelha, próximo o suficiente para ser atracado por sua mão impetuosa.

Ailyn mirou intensamente o fundo dos olhos da pequena besta, através deles vislumbrou um castelo embrenhado em uma nuvem de miasma.

— Ao norte. — ela esmagou o espião alado de Naraku e apontou a direção. — Não pare no caminho, siga direto.

* * *

" _O quê?"_ – os orbes de sangue arregalaram-se surpresos e assustados. Como alguém descobriria seu esconderijo tão facilmente?!

Uma barreira circular formou-se ao redor da propriedade soturna. Ele não sabia o que Annabelle tramava, mas estaria preparado para qualquer coisa. Antes prevenir do que depois remediar.

* * *

Trajada em seu clássico vestido azul, Annabelle montou seu fiel cavalo e galopou ao longe. Fez como a irmã orientara, não parou. Seguiu por horas, a madrugada se transpôs em dia, àquela hora o grupo amigável já deveria ter percebido sua ausência. Tarde demais, seu destino estava selado. Chegou, enfim, ao lugar desejado e se deparou com uma barreira. Sorriu.

— Acha mesmo que isso pode me parar? — espalmou a mão no campo de força maligno e provocou-lhe ondulações.

Naraku notou que, mesmo se demorasse, a noiva de Hitomi conseguiria perpassar a barricada de energia e o alcançaria. Então, o _hanyou_ decidiu usufruir da outra carta que tinha guardada na manga.

— Não pode se esconder para sempre, Naraku. — no fim das contas ela quebrou a barreira arroxeada como se fosse vidro e estava lá, à entrada da antiga morada do jovem mestre — Por que não vem me dar as boas vindas, está com medo? — provocou-o cheia de si e ansiosa. A mão pousava sobre o cabo do objeto ceifador amarrado à cintura.

— Aqui estou, Annabelle. — ele desceu as escadas, expondo-se sorridente e bem vestido nos trajes de Hitomi Kagewaki — Sabia que cedo ou tarde, você viria até mim. Parece que temos muito o que conversar. — falso e debochado como sempre, a reverenciou — _My lady_.

A mão que se preparava para puxar a adaga fraquejou, abandonou-a.

" _Não é ele!"_ — a razão avisava-a.

O coração, por sua vez, manipulou o corpo para fazer o oposto ao desejado. Desceu do cavalo. As pernas caminharam até o perverso sujeito, os braços estenderam-se a ele e, quando estavam próximos o suficiente, ela o apertou em um abraço, prendendo-o a ela miseravelmente.

Naraku arqueou uma das sobrancelhas negras e sorriu funesto.

— Pobre Annabelle Rose... — simulou piedade e passou um braço pela cintura dela — A partir de agora, eu cuidarei de você.

Continua...

* * *

É gente, o próximo vai ser meio tenso... na verdade, os próximos.  
O que acharam da Aylin (mais uma OC, yey!)?  
A adaga mencionada nesse capítulo é invenção minha, assim como boa parte das magias, encantamentos e acontecimentos sobrenaturais que virão a acontecer. O bom da cultura Celta é que até hoje existem muitas lacunas sobre seus rituais, suas crenças e seus povos, então a gente deixa a imaginação fluir e segue em frente. Espero que estejam gostando!  
Até o capítulo 11, que talvez eu poste mais tarde!  
Kiiissuuuuuus! 


	11. Pena

Chegamos a um ponto crítico, queridos leitores! Esse capítulo é extremamente importante para o que seguirá do enredo e eu espero ter escrito tudo de modo que vocês consigam compreender cada cena e as motivações. Bem, vou parar de tentar explicar. Quero que vocês sintam esse capítulo e espero que gostem.  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 - Pena**

— Pobre Annabelle Rose... — simulou piedade e passou um braço pela cintura dela — A partir de agora, eu cuidarei de você. — disse a afagar as densas mechas, até que repousou a mão pesadamente à nuca da humana e a fez suspender o rosto, obrigando-a a encará-lo e contemplar dolorosamente sua fisionomia.

— Mestre Kagewaki! — os mesmos samurais que atormentaram Annabelle no passado ainda estavam lá, prontos para proteger Naraku com a própria vida. Uma razão a mais para a estrangeira não conseguir sair de sua inércia.

— Annabelle voltou para nós, mandem preparar os aposentos dela. — o usurpador ordenou seco.

— Onde está Hitomi? — perguntou débil, mirando-o diretamente nos olhos vermelhos para não se esquecer de quem ele era.

— Aqui — indicou o próprio corpo, rindo-se torpe —, _eu_ sou o mestre do castelo. Pergunte aos criados e aos meus guarda-costas. — o deboche estampado nas feições nauseou a mulher cativa no abraço mortal.

— Onde está Hitomi? — repetiu ríspida. A mão enfaixada se arrastou pelo peito forte, subiu pela gola clara e agarrou-a — Onde está o corpo dele?

— Está tocando nele agora, ora. — cínico, persistiu a tratá-la como tola e, sádico, prensou a mão que amassava sua roupa, metendo um dos dedos na ferida e fazendo-a sangrar por baixo das faixas brancas. O gemido de Annabelle o incentivou a fechar mais ainda o enlace. Finalmente, a ilustre visitante apartou-se dele e recolheu a mão ao busto, doída.

— Por favor, me diga onde ele está! — mudou a interpelação, a raiva deu espaço à melancolia naqueles olhos indecifráveis para Naraku — Eu peço... — suplicou de cabeça baixa, resignada.

— Oh, pobrezinha... — era forçoso fingir empatia, o hanyou não conseguiu atuar por muito tempo e o riso o dominou. O sofrimento alheio era seu grandioso regozijo. — Ele está morto, Annabelle. O que poderia fazer a respeito?

— Eu só quero o corpo, só isso... Me entregue o corpo, e em troca, faço o que você quiser. — tornou a fitá-lo. Céus, como era difícil ter de olhar para alguém que já foi seu e perceber que, na verdade, aquele à sua frente era uma dolorosa ilusão, uma fachada! Por dentro, não existia nada ali além de sadismo, de um ser mesquinho e pequeno.

A oferta de Annabelle soou irrecusável. Naraku tinha diante de si uma criatura provida de um poder incalculável, o qual ela própria deveria desconhecer a magnitude. Vidrado na lua pendurada ao pescoço, cativa entre os seios estufados pelo aperto do espartilho, aproximou-se outra vez e tocou a peça, inevitavelmente atritando seus dedos fortes à pele de pêssego, quente e arfante.

— Quero que me sirva, que seja minha escrava. Quero o seu poder a meu favor. É essa pedra, não é? — o volume da fala era baixo, o ritmo lento e torturante, quase sedutor.

Novamente, a estrangeira estava eriçada contra a vontade de seu coração. Sua mão, melada de sangue, conteve a dele onde estava. Azul e Vermelho misturaram-se, sem piscar. Um tentava desvendar e desarmar o outro, travando uma batalha de sensações estranhas.

— Me diga onde ele está e eu serei sua. — como Naraku, ela se proferiu sibilante e envolvente.

" _Criatura deslumbrante"_ — via-se tentado a ceder aos instintos humanos, àqueles que ele tanto queria dizimar como se nunca os tivesse conhecido. Pela primeira vez em sua existência dividia sua atenção com uma mulher que não fosse _Kikyou_...

Alto lá! Uma humana bastava para causar problemas, mesmo morta. O que estava pensando?! O riso se fechou e ele a puxou pela fita amarrada ao pingente para fazer a revelação com a boca colada ao ouvido:

— Não há corpo, Kagewaki foi engolido pelo meu miasma. Não sobrou nada. Isso é tudo o que restou dele, a aparência que agora é minha. _Hu, hu, hu_. — e puxou o cordão, desfazendo o nó, cativando a lua cristalizada para si. — _"Seria essa pedra tão poderosa quanto a Joia de Quatro Almas?"._

Annabelle quis acreditar que Naraku mentia, todavia, ele parecia ser o tipo de ser cruel a ponto de não deixar vestígios de suas vítimas. Todas as esperanças desvaneceram como se nunca tivessem existido e uma raiva indescritível tomou posse da humana em luto. As articulações tornaram a enrijecer como das outras vezes, e em contrapartida, a pedra nas mãos do antigo conselheiro de Hitomi perdeu completamente o brilho, intrigando-o.

— Você cometeu um grande erro. — alumiada a ponto de quase cegar os orbes rubros, Annabelle em dois passos já o tinha perto o suficiente para sufocá-lo com sua aura branca.

Antes que Naraku pudesse saltar, ela o segurou pelo pulso e o tomou nos braços, como antes. As juntas dele, a partir de então, pararam de obedecer a seu comando.

" _O que significa isso?"_ — assombrado com a capacidade da humana de encurralá-lo como se fosse ínfimo, Naraku sentiu o ar lhe escapar. Mesmo sua habilidade de formar uma barreira ao redor de si estava debilitada. — _"O que é esse poder?!"_ — os rubis arregalados e trementes cravavam-se na perigosa beldade.

Uma nuvem roxa os rodeou. Miasma – o veneno ceifador da vida de Hitomi Kagewaki. A luminosidade ao redor de Annabelle era como uma mantilha a proteger-lhe do toque cruel da energia sinistra. O veneno não surtia efeito algum, o hanyou percebeu. Então, deveria atravessá-la com seus tentáculos antes que a energia branca o purificasse.

— _Argh!_ — Naraku sentiu algo atingir-lhe as costas e atravessar o peito. A dor o rasgou, jamais sentira tamanho desconforto e sofrimento. Seu interior queimou como se em brasa estivesse. A _maldita_ o apunhalara pelas costas enquanto o tinha preso naquele enredo. Ele todo desatou a se retorcer, como uma aranha agonizante, e por mais que lutasse para se libertar, se afastar, o corpo persistia a desobedecê-lo.

Outra pontada. A lâmina o atravessou novamente, pela frente, no peito.

A queimação infernal por dentro acentuou, suas roupas se desintegraram conforme o seu corpo começava a se remexer e transmutar. Oito patas, longas e negras, brotaram de suas costas, tentaram arrebatar a humana, e se desintegraram ao tocarem o véu místico e ebúrneo.

Naraku já estava ao chão e a forasteira sentada sobre si. Ela toda se tremia enquanto, arduamente, girava o punhal dentro da carne, dilacerando-a. Annabelle chorava copiosamente, os ombros subiam e desciam alvoroçados.

Os braços de Naraku oscilaram de humanoides a escamosos, a mão monstruosa, em tremendo esforço, tentou alcançar o pescoço da humana.

 _Falhou._

Seria esse seu fim? A vida tirada pelas mãos de uma reles mulher?! Os olhos queriam fechar, mas Naraku, teimoso, insistiu em olhá-la. Annabelle desenterrou o punhal de seu peito e saltou de cima dele, apavorada. As pernas nervosas não deram o suporte necessário e a garota caiu sentada, encolhida, ao lado de um meio-youkai estertorado. Os olhos azuis não espelhavam satisfação ou malícia, em verdade pareciam atormentados. Ela ofegava banhada em muco expelido pelo corpo do hanyou aranha. Viu-o alternar de humano a pedaços apodrecidos de diversos youkais diferentes. Viu a pele ser tomada por queimaduras e os gritos excruciantes dele provocaram apitos insuportáveis nos seus tímpanos.

Naraku estava sofrendo e iria morrer assim. Por que ela não estava feliz? Por que não se sentia vingada? Era sua chance de livrar o mundo daquela pestilência e ela hesitava?! Apesar de tapar os ouvidos e cerrar as pálpebras, o padecimento dele a enlouquecia de _remorso_.

Annabelle abriu os olhos, entreviu os dele mergulhados em desespero diante ao corpo que se desfazia e tomou uma decisão.

— Eu não consigo. — sussurrou para si, convencendo-se de aceitar o fracasso.

Mirou o céu escuro, depois a faca em mãos, enegrecida pela aura de Naraku. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, apertou a arma enquanto seus dedos eram cobertos pelo véu de energia pura e esse poder de berço partiu o punhal ao meio, transformando-o em feixe de luz fugaz, devolvido a seu lugar de origem.

Voltou-se enfim, à sua vítima, e com o coração dilacerado pela amarga decisão, Annabelle atirou-se sobre o odiado babuíno branco, apertou a ferida em seu peito com as duas mãos cobertas pela luz e tocou os lábios aos dele, entreabertos.

Antes que pudesse protestar, Naraku começou a sentir alívio imediato. Os olhos, antes esbugalhados de dor, entrefecharam-se. Alguns de seus tentáculos tentaram em vão atingir a escocesa, e desistiram quando a corrente de luz saída da boca pueril escorreu pela garganta vil. Os lábios dele arregaçaram-se, a cabeça ergueu-se para cima, fazendo as bocas se prensarem. Fora a maior sensação de conforto experimentada pelo aracnídeo desde o seu nascimento, contrapondo-se ao calvário de pouco segundos atrás. Sentiu-se em paz, sentiu-se acalentado pela brandura daquela aura incomum.

Ele estava confuso. Queria despedaçá-la por seu feito, queria mostrar a Annabelle o que era a dor que o fizera passar...

E queria que ela nunca saísse de onde estava, desejava tê-la ali para sempre, para que pudesse receber aquele calor e desfrutar do poder desigual, capaz de reconstituí-lo de forma diferente, por fora e... seria possível, por _dentro_?

O corpo retomou o pigmento pálido e a anatomia roubada de um gentil Kagewaki. Os braços, dantes agitados, penderam na terra com as palmas das mãos viradas para cima. Os dedos moveram-se sutis, reavendo o controle das articulações. Naraku recuperou parte das forças apenas. Antes de ser atingido pelo punhal mágico, tivera a triste sorte de levar uma flechada de Kagome no dia em que Annabelle descobriu sua aparência e Sango se viu obrigada a enfrentar o irmão caçula. Ele sabia que se Annabelle quisesse, poderia curá-lo por completo, no entanto, ela cessou o ato e se levantou devagar, libertando-o de seu peso.

— Bruxa, onde pensa que vai?! — Os guardas, apavorados, tremiam com os gládios à mão. Testemunharam a cena toda sem coragem de tomar atitude, e mesmo naquele instante não saiam do lugar.

Naraku sentou lânguido, doído por dentro, mas a salvo, graças a ela. Procurou por palavras, e apesar de ser sagaz e sempre saber o que dizer nos momentos mais inoportunos, tudo tem a sua primeira vez – o hanyou não soube se expressar, não soube como agir, viu-se compelido a ir atrás da mulher que se afastava calmamente.

— O que você... — nem sabia o que perguntar — Por que, Annabelle? — a segurou pelo braço e girou-a para si, obrigando a forasteira a lidar com seu aspecto físico outra vez. Ela virou o rosto, o hanyou impaciente a sacudiu até que abrisse os olhos e o fitasse — Por que desperdiçou a sua chance de ouro? — recuperou, por fim, o vocabulário.

— Porque eu quis. — ela estava gelada e arfante — Adeus, Naraku. — Tentou soltar o braço, falhou. Ao invés de conseguir se libertar, foi puxada mais para perto. Mal se recuperara, e Naraku já brincava com os seus sentimentos? Annabelle quis encontrar um buraco para se enfiar por seu fracasso custoso.

— Ou foi por que viu seu Hitomi Kagewaki em meu lugar? — só podia ser isso, pensava. O estado emocional dos humanos era inconstante, certamente Annabelle enxergara através dele o jovem mestre e não conseguiu ir adiante — _Huh_ , mas é claro... — o tom perverso retornou ao que era e Naraku desapertou o braço delgado.

— Não. — séria e vidrada apenas nos olhos dele para não ter de lidar com a aparência de seu amor perdido, Annabelle replicou — Eu vi _você_ , o mais puro de sua essência... e senti _pena_.

" _Pena?"_ — Ultrajados, os olhos ferinos incendiaram-se. Acaso ela pensava que ele, Naraku, fosse um ser inferior? Ele cerrou fortemente as mãos, tomado pela cólera e preparado para ensinar à criatura alaranjada uma bela lição.

— Você falhou. — uma desconhecida desceu dos céus, torneada por brumas tenebrosas, e sua presença repentina embargou qualquer possibilidade daquele embate prosseguir.

— Não se preocupe, eu cumprirei com o prometido. — resignada, Annabelle ergueu sua mão à irmã. Os pés perderam o contato com o chão. De mãos dadas, flutuaram para longe antes que o hanyou sequer pensasse em tomar qualquer atitude.

Naraku frustrou-se com a interrupção abrupta, porém, embora estivesse fora de risco, sentia-se fraco e não poderia se arriscar justo agora, quando uma nova chance de vida lhe fora dada.

 _Pena_?! Como ela se atrevia?! Que fosse para o inferno com sua pena – pensou, enquanto mirava a pequena lua opaca em suas mãos. Era impressão sua, ou o objeto mostrava-lhe o lugar para onde a mulher quase idêntica à Annabelle a levava?

* * *

Pairaram a frente de uma árvore colossal. Suas raízes altas rasgavam a terra e eram encobertas por musgo escuro. Ailyn tocou a testa ao tronco descascado, alisou-o com as duas mãos e uma porta se abriu. Primeiro, ela adentrou o pequeno portal, Annabelle foi em seguida.

Foram tragadas para dentro de um pântano soturno, iluminado apenas pelos miúdos pirilampos dourados. Caminharam juntas até o coração da brenha escura, ambas suspendendo a barra de seus finos vestidos para a lama não os sujar. Lá, um leito lapidado em pedra jazia contornado por ervas daninhas e pequenas flores lilases. Sobre a rocha fria, um manto transparente e uma faca esperavam por Annabelle.

— Quando a lua luzir vermelha no céu, você sabe o que fazer. — Ailyn orientou.

— Não se preocupe, não tenho intenção alguma de resistir. — Annabelle teve ajuda da irmã para se despir e se cobrir com a fina mortalha.

* * *

" _Mas que diabos é isso?!"_ — Naraku, em seus aposentos de senhor feudal, sentado confortavelmente próximo à janela, perguntou-se, assistindo a cena através do cristal em formato de lua.

 _Continua..._

* * *

É, pessoal... eu espero que as coisas não soem muito absurdas aos olhos de vocês. Podemos pensar que qualquer um, no lugar de Belle, teria aproveitado a chance e acabado com Naraku de uma vez só, mas as coisas não são tão simples assim e sempre foi a intenção criar um vínculo complexo entre nossos personagens principais.  
Só digo uma coisa: Nosso Nana-kun está lascado! XD  
Espero que estejam gostando, sei que comentei da outra vez que iria postar dois capítulos num dia, mas não consegui... Verei se faço isso agora, em compensação.  
Aguardo ansiosamente a opinião de vocês.  
Kissuuuus da tia Crystal! S2


	12. Sacrifício

Olha quem está de volta! Dois em um dia, hoje vai!  
Esse capítulo me deu trabalho (e como deu!), de todo modo o entrego de coração aos olhos de vocês, leitores lindos!  
Um feliz "caturday" para todos que estão lendo minha fanfic a essa hora ao invés de estarem se preparando para ir à balada - yey!  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 – O Sacrifício**

— Que sensação estranha... — Kagome comentou, enquanto ela e os amigos caminhavam pela floresta.

— O que é, tem algum fragmento da joia aqui por perto? — Inuyasha perguntou empolgado.

— Não, não é nada relacionado à Joia de Quatro Almas, mas... — pousou uma mão ao rosto, pensativa.

— Kagome, o que foi? Você tá esquisita... — Shippou mirou-a em ares de preocupação.

— Eu sinto alguma coisa também. — o monge, habituado a lidar com energias espirituais, fixava o olhar ao longe — Vejam. — apontou o solo à frente coberto por uma fina camada de névoa — Alguma atividade sobrenatural está acontecendo aqui por perto.

— Sinto uma aura forte, não consigo decifrar se boa ou má. Quase posso ver a sua luz... — a adolescente caminhou, calma, atraída pela energia mística.

— Kagome, espere, cuidado! — Sango advertiu.

Inuyasha, afoito, saltou até a menina e a acompanhou atento se havia algum perigo ao redor. Quando deram por si, viam-se em frente a uma árvore possivelmente milenar, diferente de toda a flora presente. Os longos cipós desciam feito longos cabelos esverdeados.

* * *

— Veja, fiz para você. — Ailyn aproximou-se de Annabelle, nas mãos carregava uma guirlanda de rosas brancas e rosadas trançadas — Lembra de como nos divertíamos fazendo essas coisas?

O corpo, despido, emergiu de uma banheira arredondada, feita em toras de madeira. A dona dos cabelos de ouro auxiliou a dos cabelos de cobre a sair, tirou algumas pétalas pregadas na pele alva após o banho aromático, e, por fim, cobriu-a com o manto claro, antes jazido sobre a pedra.

— Estou pronta. — Annabelle anunciou conformada.

* * *

— Vocês viram a lua?! — Shippou sobressaltou-se e apontou o astro escondido por trás das largas folhas da árvore antiga — Tá vermelha! — arrepiado, embolou-se dentro dos braços de Kagome.

Miroku tocou o tronco robusto. Algo vibrava ali dentro.

— Há um portal aqui, e está fechado agora. — o monge anunciou.

— Um portal?! — o meio-youkai, confuso, entortou a cabeça para o lado.

— A energia estranha que sinto está do outro lado... mas o que será? — a viajante de uma era distante, apreensiva, tocou o ouvido à madeira e fechou os olhos. Jurava ouvir vozes além.

* * *

— Deite-se. — Ailyn indicou a rocha grande, lisa e retangular.

Annabelle desfilou graciosamente, a barra da mortalha arrastou-se pela terra molhada e a relva baixa. Antes de sentar, baixou a cabeça para que a irmã enfeitasse seus cabelos com a coroa florida e perfumada. Quando deitou, pétalas brancas choveram sobre si. Ailyn as tinha em uma cesta e as jogou sobre o corpo da outra ocidental jazida de barriga para cima, com as mãos sobre o ventre.

— Estique os braços sobre a pedra. — disse, enquanto escondia os fios áureos debaixo de um capuz largo e negro.

Annabelle, um pouco palpitante a essa altura, seguiu a ordem e mirou o céu ornamentado por uma Lua de Sangue.

— Abra a boca. — mais uma orientação atendida de imediato.

Os lábios rosados abriram-se tímidos, um líquido amargo desceu goela abaixo. Annabelle apertou as pálpebras e os cílios estremeceram.

— Não se preocupe, você vai dormir, não sentirá nada. — a mão gelada afagou a face da ruivinha entorpecida.

Os braços e pernas pesavam tanto! Ainda que quisesse levantar, não conseguiria. Entreabriu os olhos e o mundo ao redor girava. Os vagalumes converteram-se de pontinhos luminosos a desenhos de formas arredondadas, a espirais, a dialetos antigos.

* * *

— Inuyasha, algo de muito ruim vai acontecer! Precisamos entrar ali! — Kagome exclamou repentinamente. A mão sobre o peito tentava conter os batuques do coração. A lasca arredondada pendurada ao pescoço brilhou rosada.

— Oh, a Joia de Quatro Almas! Ela está... — antes de Sango completar a fala, a árvore estremeceu, derramando folhagem e pedaços de galhos.

A terra tremeu e o tempo parou por alguns segundos.

— Ai, Kagome! — Shippou abraçou-se estoicamente à menina e ela o segurou com firmeza, encolhidos na tentativa de se proteger.

—Vejam! — os olhos de Miroku refletiram a passagem branca a se abrir através do tronco espesso.

* * *

Os dentes unidos e claros desvelaram-se por trás do vermelho dos lábios em um sorriso ganancioso, seguido de uma gargalhada incontrolável. Ailyn contemplou o invólucro alabastrino de sua consanguínea, abriu a capa negra e do decote avermelhado puxou uma lâmina pequena, porém longa o suficiente para cravar o coração de alguém.

* * *

A lua nas mãos de Naraku oscilou de opaca a reluzente e esquentou sua palma. Os orbes rubros como a lua daquela noite contemplaram a jovem loura erguer os braços para cima e apontar o fio da arma ao peito de Annabelle. Algo dentro de si causou um rebuliço em seu baixo ventre. O hanyou aranha sentiu o frio percorrê-lo como se fizesse voltas na pélvis. Ficou tonto e gelado. O que era aquilo?!

Queria o _poder_ de Annabelle.

Queria o _corpo_ de Annabelle.

Se Annabelle fosse morta, Naraku perderia a chance de fazê-la sua serviçal e de, quem sabe, absorver suas habilidades.

Não, somente ele poderia decidir se a forasteira viveria ou morreria, e não alguém de fora! O aracnídeo se levantou as pressas, vestiu por cima de seu nobre quimono arroxeado a conhecida pele branca de babuíno e cobriu a face com a máscara. Os dedos se fecharam sobre o cristal e algo que ele chamaria de "intuição" o mandou desejar estar no lugar onde o ritual se concretizava.

Fechou lentamente os olhos e todos os seus contornos branquearam até ele sumir em lampejos.

* * *

Um nevoeiro obscuro, carregado de energia maligna cobriu o astro escarlate e esférico. O punhal dantes escurecido voltou à cor normal e Ailyn pareceu atordoada. Ao mesmo tempo, passos de pessoas correndo atraíram sua atenção e ela se virou para trás.

— Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo, garota?! — Inuyasha estava à frente de seus amigos. O meio-youkai percebeu as intenções da irmã de Annabelle e rosnou — O que aconteceu com ela?!

— Não se meta! — Ailyn rosnou, apertando o cabo da adaga em mãos. Estava surpresa por outras pessoas terem encontrado seu paradeiro.

— Sinto o cheiro do Naraku, ele deve ter alguma coisa a ver com isso! — os olhos doirados fitaram os companheiros demonstrando certa preocupação.

— O que é isso?! — Sango sentiu algo enredar-lhe pelas costas. Era uma sombra sem forma específica.

Ailyn abaixara-se e seus dedos fincaram-se ao solo. Da terra, uma névoa negra surgiu e tomou várias formas. Os vultos cercaram o grupo, Inuyasha empunhou a _Tessaiga_ e começou a cortá-los, Miroku acertou-os com seu bastão e Sango desferiu golpes com o _Osso Voador_. A fumaça se dissipava e novamente se integrava, formando seres desconexos e lamentosos, ávidos por novas vítimas.

— São almas perturbadas! — Miroku percebeu — Não adianta atingirmos essas coisas, elas não são materiais!

— Eu sei o que fazer! — Kagome disse confiante, colocou Shippou no chão, preparou-se para puxar seu arco e...

— Naraku, seu maldito! — Inuyasha vociferou ao ver o rival pairar elegantemente, atravessando a névoa que ele próprio causou e pousar diante à bela criatura adormecida.

— Sentiu a minha falta, Inuyasha? _Hu, hu, hu._ — o riso desenhou-se por baixo da máscara.

— Você... — Ailyn surpreendeu-se com a presença do hanyou.

— Muito obrigado por distraí-los para mim. — disse o perverso descendente de Onigumo enquanto, calmamente, tomava a jovem desacordada em seus braços —, agora, se me dão licença, eu e Annabelle Rose temos alguns assuntos a tratar.

— Canalha, tire as suas mãos dela! — Kagome deixou de dar atenção às sombras para apontar sua flecha ao babuíno adiante.

Naraku usou Annabelle de escudo, acomodando-a abraçada a si.

— Atire, se tiver coragem. — desafiou.

— Patife! — Sango se condoeu, no entanto os fantasmas de Ailyn resistiam e ainda atacavam, portanto nem ela ou o restante do pequeno grupo conseguiu dar a devida atenção ao arqui-inimigo.

— Solte-a! — Ailyn apontou-lhe o gládio — Ela é minha, temos um trato!

— Lamento informar, mas o seu trato foi rompido. — e com isso, o hanyou foi envolvido por um redemoinho de miasma e alçou voo.

Ailyn, furiosa, quis persegui-lo, mas uma flecha luzente passou de raspão ao lado de seu rosto e provocou pequeno corte. Virou-se de súbito, violenta e preparada para trucidar a menina ousada que quase a acertou. Então, concebeu que o real intuito da seta fora purificar a nuvem púrpura encobrindo todo o pântano. Naraku, propositalmente, deixou seu veneno para trás na intenção de prejudicar a todos ali.

— Precisamos sair daqui! — Sango anunciou. Seu pequeno youkai de estimação aumentou de tamanho e ela, ágil o montou. O monge, também rápido, a acompanhou.

— Você, venha com a gente! — Kagome convidou a irmã de Annabelle apesar de tudo — Esse lugar está se desintegrando!

— Kagome, está maluca?! — Inuyasha reclamou.

O portal reabriu, não pelo poder de Ailyn, e sim através da mística Joia de Quatro Almas, cujo lume refletia no azul dos olhos da outra escocesa.

" _Eu quero aquilo!"_ — aspirou ao dar-se conta do tamanho potencial que aquele ignóbil pedaço de vidro tinha.

— Vamos logo! — a menina insistiu, estava segura às costas de seu companheiro.

A mulher jogou o capuz por cima da cabeça, deu um passo adiante e troncos largos desabaram entre ela e o bando. Ailyn foi perdida de vista em meio ao terremoto e ao céu que se desfazia em vermelhidão. Inuyasha saltou longe com Kagome e Shippou às suas costas, seguindo a trajetória de Sango e Miroku montados em Kirara.

* * *

Respirar era tarefa árdua, o ar parecia denso. Os olhos de Annabelle rolaram por baixo das pálpebras agitadas, os cílios partiram a desentrelaçar os fios e os pequenos céus de verão, turvos, procuraram compreender que ambiente escuro era aquele em que ela se encontrava.

Uma manta pesada e branca a cobria, somente. Ela correu os dedos e sentiu a textura de pelos. Ah! Aquela consistência fofa, a escocesa a sentira certa vez, ao tropeçar sobre a roda de uma carruagem e ter o amparo de certo alguém...

A vista recuperou-se e reconheceu a arquitetura do cômodo. As paredes e o teto, um dia límpidos, escureceram com o mau uso e as condições impostas. Se não fosse por seu dom sobrenatural, o youki presente facilmente a mataria.

Annabelle, enfim, girou lentamente o rosto, adiando até onde pudesse o fatídico reencontro. Naraku estava sentado ao lado de seu leito, sereno, ligeiramente ansioso. Vestia um belo quimono roxo com alguns bordados ostentosos, tinha sobre as pernas cruzadas a máscara de primata, e na mão estendida sobre o joelho o amuleto de lua brilhoso. O olhar carminado, adornado por sombreado gris caía sobre ela, carregado de estranheza. Não demonstrava traço algum de seus sorrisos perniciosos, a boca limitava-se a um risco na vasta palidez mórbida de sua carapaça humana. Os cabelos abundantes escorriam por seus ombros, soltos e sedosos.

 _Como ele era bonito..._

Não, tal encanto não pertencia a ele. Era _Hitomi_ quem ela via, não ele.

Era?

— Isso pertence a você. — o tom grave soou pacato.

Ela, com algum esforço, conseguiu erguer um pouco o corpo e desencostar as costas do tatame. Apoiou-se em um cotovelo ao mesmo tempo em que se ajeitou para manter os seios cobertos pela pele de babuíno. Sentar-se foi um leve martírio, a cabeça rodou. Ainda estava sob efeito da poção de Ailyn. A cabeça pendeu para frente vezes seguidas antes de conseguir controlá-la e mantê-la enlevada, de modo que pudesse continuar a vislumbrar o homem, o monstro, o que quer que ele fosse. A mão, temerosa, encaminhou-se à dele, estática. Pegou o pingente e o trouxe ao peito. A pedra finalmente tornou a brilhar furta-cor.

— Você ia permitir que aquela mulher a matasse. Por quê? — manifestou a curiosidade.

— Por que me salvou? — rebateu com outra pergunta.

— Primeiro, a minha resposta. — mostrou-se irredutível, como sempre.

— _Ah..._ — Annabelle suspirou, dobrou as pernas e abraçou-as, depois escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos. As ondas alaranjadas caíram como cortinas pelos braços, o aroma doce invadiu as narinas apuradas do hanyou.

— Temos todo o tempo do mundo. — pretendeu paciência, os olhos persistiam cravados na humana agora tão vulnerável quanto uma mulher comum. Ele poderia dizimá-la, se quisesse.

 _Se_ quisesse.

Como poderia ele não querer?

— Acabe logo com isso. O que está esperando? — na mesma posição, ela se pronunciou.

— Quer encontrar seu Kagewaki no paraíso, não é? — em algum momento Naraku precisava recuperar o tom jocoso e sujo, era sua natureza — É uma pena, Annabelle Rose, ele não está lá...

— Eu quero ficar longe de _você_. — ergueu o rosto aborrecido — Quero ir para um lugar onde nunca mais tenha que olhar para a sua cara e me lembrar do quão fraca sou. — lânguida, levantou com dificuldade, tão absorta em se afastar da tal criatura que não se preocupou em tentar cobrir a parte de trás do corpo.

Esgueirou-se pela parede a segurar o manto no peito, ouviu os passos desapressados a seguindo, bem como um riso discreto. Antes que chegasse à porta, Naraku estava diante dela, imponente.

— Saia da minha frente... — sussurrou esbaforida.

— Ou o que? Não tem um cavalo para me atropelar, ou forças para me enfrentar agora. — expandiu o sorriso — E eu, graças a você, melhorei das feridas que aquela garota me causou, me sinto forte o suficiente para dar o castigo que você merece.

Annabelle tentou evocar seu poder, e ainda estava temporariamente selado. Tentou jogar seu peso para empurrá-lo, só teve forças para cair nos braços dele. Naraku não a segurou e também não a afastou. Deixou-a lá, a agarrar o tecido macio de suas vestes escuras, a afundar o nariz em seu peito e soprar o ar sôfrego perto de seu pescoço. A pele de babuíno escorregou entre os dois e a humana ficou como veio ao mundo, o único pano que a separava da pele do hanyou era o da roupa dele. O aracnídeo riu, cheio de si.

— Eu queria matar você... — ela confessou, apática.

— Entre na fila. — escarneceu — Quem é aquela mulher?

— É minha irmã gêmea, ela me ajudou a conjurar aquela arma...

— E em troca ofereceu sua vida a ela? — as peças finalmente se encaixaram.

Annabelle silenciou completamente, os dedos desapertaram a bela farda do novo mestre do castelo.

— Como é tola, mulher... — fitando o nada, chafurdado no aroma viciante dos fios acobreados, a criticou risonho — Não completou seu objetivo e mesmo assim abriria mão de sua vida. Que desperdício de um poder tão diferenciado, que poderia ser usado para fazer coisas grandiosas. Essa lua enrolada em seus dedos, não é disso que vem o poder, eu percebi. A coisa está dentro de você. — segurou-lhe os cabelos e forçou-a a erguer a face e encará-lo — A minha proposta permanece, Annabelle Rose. Sirva a mim e eu, Naraku, a faço esquecer de todo o sofrimento passado... — ah, aquele timbre sedutor outra vez, seguido do deslizar das mãos dele pela sua face fria, pelos ombros e costas... certamente, o sujeito desejava desatiná-la, e Annabelle sabia a causa da malícia no sorriso do hanyou. Mais uma vez, o vão entre as pernas dela melava-se diante de uma investida dele.

— Nunca! — a indignação deu a força de que precisava para empurrá-lo longe no fim das contas. A luz branca, fraca, piscou ao redor dela e desapareceu ligeira. Naraku caiu sentado ao corredor, e ela desabou dentro do quarto, ainda assim encontrou fôlego para ralhar: — Apesar de tudo, o amor que eu e Hitomi sentíamos um pelo outro foi concretizado, nós nos entregamos, nós vivemos a plenitude desse sentimento e isso você nunca vai poder tirar de mim! Isso é uma coisa que alguém como você jamais terá na vida!

O vilão gargalhou histericamente, como se ouvira a piada mais engraçada dentre todas. E o riso descontrolado ecoou, longo e vibrante. Ainda a estremecer de rir, Naraku levantou, ajeitou a roupa, olhou-a uma vez mais de cima a baixo, e então pôs a mão sobre a porta, puxando-a para fechá-la.

— Ailyn me encontrará até no fim do mundo, você não vai conseguir me manter aqui para sempre! — ela persistiu a afrontá-lo, até a porta quase o cobrir por completo — Ela virá atrás do que lhe é prometido!

— Então, você deveria me agradecer por estar sob a proteção da minha barreira. A sua vida é _minha_ a partir de agora. — e assim a deixou, com a clareza de que não a deixaria escapar, de que não permitiria que outra pessoa a tomasse — _"Esse poder será meu"_ — ele almejou a habilidade, mas não só. Rememorou vívido o momento em que recebeu a luz dentro de si e experimentou a indescritível sensação, aquela que almejava por ter novamente. — _"Ela vai ser minha"._

 _Continua..._

* * *

Ai gente, eu confesso que esse momento final foi uma delícia de escrever, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupante. Vivemos uma época onde se critica bastante relações abusivas - e isso é ótimo, muito importante, precisamos dessa consciência crítica. No entanto, ao descrever Naraku tendo qualquer tipo de relação com alguém, não consigo imaginá-lo a criar um vínculo saudável, se eu o fizesse meigo, altruísta e bondoso do nada, fugiria à personalidade dele e essa não é a minha intenção. Busco escrever o personagem fazendo-o mais próximo do original possível, e nosso Naraku, infelizmente, é um belo de um fdp (perdão pelo termo), então SIM, ele tomará certas atitudes que possivelmente enojarão boa parte das meninas que estão lendo. Essa fic não tem "angst" no gênero à toa, o título não é "Teia de Mentiras" à toa, e a indicação de idade TAMBÉM não é à toa. Mas lembremos sempre de que isso aqui é só ficção e não é por eu estar escrevendo uma história "assim" ou "assado" que eu concorde com certas atitudes na vida real, tá certo? E mais uma coisa: tudo de ruim que alguém faz volta em dobro - nisso acredito, e isso pretendo aproveitar na fanfic. Ok? Ok.  
No mais, espero que estejam gostando. Essa pequena justificativa na nota final vale para esse e o próximo capítulo (na verdade, para a fanfic inteira). Vejamos como as coisas se desenrolam, não é mesmo? Eu não gosto muito de escrever sobre casais perfeitos, gosto de explorar os problemas, a complexidade de cada personagem, me embanano toda, mas vamos lá!  
Kiiiissuuuuuus!


	13. Kikyou

E chegamos aqui, onde as coisas ficam ainda mais complicadas de se resolver... mas vamos seguindo.  
Temos uma música para esse capítulo, chama-se _Stretched On Your Grave_ e é interpretada pela cantora _Zuberoa Aznárez_ , vocalista da banda _Diabulus in Musica_. No momento em que nossa protagonista estiver tocando harpa, ouçam se desejarem e naufraguem um pouco mais na história, mas ouçam a versão "(Live)" que é mais curtinha e executada apenas por voz e harpa. Aliás, se interessar, o álbum todo da _Zuberoa_ \- _Beyond the Threshold_ \- me inspira a escrever essa fanfic. Aconselho-os a ouvir, para quem gosta de música New Age é uma boa pedida. Lindo demais!  
Agora, vamos ao capítulo. Acho que o nome dele já diz alguma coisa, não é mesmo? AH! E, sim, aqui fica o aviso: cenas quentes, como a gente gosta.  
Boa leitura!

* * *

— _Oh..._ _—_ _Annabelle arfou quando a mão saudosa encaixou-se entre suas pernas e moveu o dedo carinhosamente, contornando-lhe a brecha úmida e quente._

 _Estavam deitados, havia apenas os dois e cenário nenhum. Ele, acomodado sobre o corpo delicado, beijava-lhe o pescoço, depois os ombros. Não satisfeito, descia até a língua poder experimentar os seios fartos. Os cabelos cobriam-lhe a face enquanto o jovem mestre deixava seu rastro demarcando por saliva a barriga lisa e ia ainda mais embaixo..._

— Hi-to-mi... _—_ _arquejou ao sentir a língua morna serpentear pelo botão inflado e escorregar para dentro da abertura. Enredou a nuca dele com as próprias pernas, arranhou o chão melado pelo próprio suor. Seu sexo palpitava, provocando espasmos pelo corpo todo. Sem barreiras, ela se derramou completamente entregue._

 _O homem de seus olhos levantou a cabeça lentamente, enxugando com o braço o muco escorrido da boca ao queixo. Annabelle, sorridente, diria o quanto sentia a sua falta quando viu a cor de seus olhos –_ **sangue** _._

 _Quanto sangue não haveria dentro daqueles olhos cruéis? Quantos disparates não sairiam daqueles lábios sádicos?_

 _Ela pensou em se afastar, todavia seus braços e suas pernas estavam amarrados em indestrutíveis fios de seda – a_ teia _dele._

— _Não..._ _—_ _aterrada, tremeu incontrolável._

— Annabelle Rose... _—_ _o timbre irresistível, arrastado, quase a hipnotizou._

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 - Kikyou**

— _Ah!_ — o grito escapuliu arranhando a garganta — ela sentou ofegante, sua túnica branca colava-se ao corpo diante ao suor. A virilha, bem como sua feminilidade, estava encharcada, a ruiva espiou por baixo do lençol e amaldiçoou-se por aquilo.

— Teve bons sonhos? — o nojento sentava ao seu lado, como das outras vezes desde quando fora resgatada. Porém, nessa data específica ele tornava a usar as mesmas roupas do falecido Kagewaki. Ela se recusou a encará-lo — Parece que sim... — mirou as pernas abertas por debaixo dos panos — Não faz outra coisa além de dormir, não é mesmo? — mirou a bandeja de comida, intocada.

Há alguns dias ela estava cativa no castelo obscuro. No entanto, dessa vez não havia escapatória, estava temporariamente fraca e a barreira de Naraku a desnorteava. Ela não encontrava saída. O maldito parecia mais forte do que antes e ela suspeitava a razão. Além da esfera quase completa brilhar escondida num dos ombros do hanyou, lembrava-se de relance de uma presença no castelo – mulher trajada em vestes de sacerdotisa, longos cabelos e olhos negros – ouviu falar seu nome: _Kikyou._ Annabelle tinha a impressão de já tê-lo ouvido antes, entretanto, estava tão confusa e atordoada pela energia do local e pelo resquício de poção no seu organismo que a passagem de tempo parecia confusa. Naraku tinha razão, ela dormira demais nos últimos dias. Enquanto Annabelle encontrava-se enfraquecida, ele, em contrapartida, estava mais poderoso do que nunca.

— Você percebe, não é? — insistindo naquela conversa sem sentido, o raptor a encarava sorridente. Ela era a única a se culpar por ele ter percebido, afinal, cravara as turquesas no ombro onde a Joia de Quatro Almas resguardava-se — Você, Kikyou e aquela garota que anda com Inuyasha... as três conseguem sentir a presença dos fragmentos. Não bastava ter esse poder imenso dentro de você, — riu-se — além de tudo é capaz de identificá-la... — cuidadosamente, afundou o indicador e o polegar na região, trazendo consigo a valiosa peça, dantes rosada, agora levemente escurecida.

— Eu não quero nada com isso. — rouca e ainda sem muito fôlego, arrastou-se para perto da parede e encostou-se lá, mirou o outro lado do quarto com o semblante vazio — Amaldiçoe-se sozinho...

— Você não tem ideia do quão grandiosa a Joia de Quatro Almas é... — a luz da pedra refletiu púrpura nos rubis ambiciosos — Ela poderia, inclusive, trazer os mortos de volta à vida. O seu Hitomi. — tornou a dedicar sua atenção à refém acuada, abraçada às pernas — Se me ajudasse a encontrar os fragmentos...

— Esqueça. — cortou-o — Eu já disse, amaldiçoe-se sozinho. Não serei cúmplice disso. — quis elevar a voz, ofegou em consequência.

— _Humpf!_ — Naraku guardou seu bem precioso de volta onde estava e se levantou. Depois de ajeitar suas nobres vestes, fitou a cativa mais uma vez e deu a última palavra: — Já que quer assim, os dias serão longos para você, Annabelle Rose. De qualquer maneira, se você não coopera, tenho quem o faça. Vista-se, suas roupas estão na arca que seu querido Hitomi separou para você, você as esqueceu junto a seu cavalo. Uma pena o animal não ter sobrevivido ao meu miasma, _hu, hu, hu..._ — e partiu à moda costumeira, exibindo um de seus sorrisos mórbidos e misteriosos, a esbanjar a perversidade que lhe cabia e a deixar o estrago em seu rastro.

* * *

Tempo suficiente se passou para a dona dos cabelos acobreados desistir da ideia de se entregar a irmã. Em verdade, já não parecia desejar morrer, não parecia desejar qualquer coisa. Não se dava o trabalho de trajar um vestido sobre a roupa de baixo e o espartilho. Rodava pelo quarto toda de branco, alumiada pela tênue luz que era sua, o brilho que a mantinha viva e a salvo do miasma.

No fim das contas, ela era uma sobrevivente. E por mais miserável que estivesse, Naraku não conseguia quebrá-la por completo. Annabelle vivia dos restos que a vida lhe deixara – as memórias – em especial, o espectro do dia em que ela se entregou ao homem que amava.

— O que está fazendo? — ele entrou no quarto enquanto ela dançava com o vento.

Não respondeu, permaneceu concentrada nos passos graciosos, dando a mão ao nada e sorrindo como se olhasse nos olhos de alguém querido. Naraku a chamou pelo nome duas vezes, e tornou a ser ignorado. Ela girava, perdida dentro do mundo que criara para não enlouquecer de tristeza.

As mãos tortuosas seguraram seus ombros e a obrigaram a parar. O riso escorreu em reta assim que o reconheceu.

— Mandei trazerem a sua harpa. — disse sério. Ele estava diferente das outras vezes, parecia aturdido.

— Você não está bem. — como sempre, enxergava através de sua alma — Tem algo a ver com aquela sacerdotisa que esteve por aqui?

— Estou começando a perder a minha paciência com você, mulher. — avisou irrequieto.

— Kikyou... já ouvi aquele nome em algum lugar. — esforçou-se para lembrar, e quando conseguiu foi sua vez de rir — Não foi a mulher que você matou porque não pôde ter para você? Como ela poderia voltar à vida do dia para a noite?

— Cale-se. — o escárnio não dera o ar da graça em rara vez.

— Eu vejo... você está perturbado por causa dela — a satisfação da prisioneira o fez ranger os dentes a ponto de quase trincá-los — e se julga por isso. No fim das contas, você não consegue escapar da sua essência. — aproximou-se perigosamente, encarando-o direta, sem uma piscadela — Essa é sua oportunidade de me deixar em paz de uma vez por todas, não tenho serventia alguma para você.

A mão agarrou-a pelo pescoço, impetuosa, e a suspendeu parede acima até seus pés descalços desencostarem do piso, debatendo-se.

— Faça! — apertou-lhe o braço com as duas mãos, arranhando-o — _Faça!_ — urrou vidrada no sujeito, apesar da dor e do desconforto, seus olhos permaneceram arregalados, certeiros.

Naraku a soltou de súbito. O corpo fez pequeno estrondo ao cair ao chão. O hanyou, silente, deu-lhe as costas enquanto um criado do castelo trazia em mãos o instrumento dourado de Annabelle.

* * *

Há pouco tempo, Naraku tomou ciência de que Kikyou estava "viva". Ela quebrara seu feitiço de _fuko¹_ , permitindo que o emaranhado de youkais constituíssem seu novo corpo.

Enquanto Annabelle jazia perdida entre o sono e a lucidez, o rival de Inuyasha levara a sacerdotisa à sua propriedade nefasta e tentou manipulá-la a lutar contra sua reencarnação. Surpreendentemente, Kikyou entregara-lhe a bela fatia da Joia de Quatro Almas que estava sob a posse do grupo inimigo, e mais: prometera trazer outros fragmentos, coisa que Annabelle se recusou a fazer. O retorno da sacerdotisa aperreou os pensamentos do hanyou. Via-se dividido entre duas criaturas, desejando-as em segredo, atormentado por fantasias dignas do bandido escalpelado que lhe deu origem.

Odiava-se pela ominosa herança, e rogava para que a pedra o ajudasse a apagar aquele passado, a apagar o negrume dos olhos sacerdotais, a apagar o fogo dos cabelos de certa estrangeira.

Um som angelical despertou seu interesse. Soou baixo no início, aumentou de frequência gradativamente, conforme os pés o levavam por conta própria até a porta encostada onde ele a espiou pela brecha.

Annabelle, mais magra do que já era e devidamente abatida, sentava graciosamente em um banco de madeira enquanto dedilhava as delicadas cordas e cantava em sua língua materna. Embora Naraku não compreendesse a letra, a sonoridade da canção o remetia a sentimentos de melancolia e nostalgia.

" _Kikyou, ela voltou..."_ — como era possível sentir ódio e contentamento pela descoberta?

" _Annabelle..."_ — reviveu o calor dividido com ela no dia em que quase fora assassinado e foi salvo pela mesma divindade. Estava viciado na lembrança daquela sensação, ansiava por compartir de tamanha paz muitas vezes mais. Afinal de contas, com ela Naraku experimentou tranquilidade.

De início, sentiu-se insultado por ser alvo da piedade de alguém. Com o tempo, outro tipo de sentimento cresceu sem que se apercebesse – uma espécie de comoção por uma pessoa, ao menos, dedicar a ele algo aproximado à _afeição_.

— Você está triste. — a voz soou falada enquanto a música ainda era dedilhada com delicadeza.

— _Huh!_ — bufou — A pessoa mais triste e miserável desse castelo é você, Annabelle Rose. — arrastou a porta e entrou sem cerimônias — Por que não toca algo mais alegre? — sentou-se encostado à parede, fitando o cenário além da janela lacrada por grades.

— É, você está precisando... — letárgica, suspirou sem muita emoção e partiu a tocar algo em escala maior, uma canção folclórica de suas terras.

— Você se importa? — abandonou a visão da paisagem mórbida para fitá-la elegantemente sentada. Por trás do véu da indiferença, havia certa expectativa naquela pergunta.

— Faria alguma diferença? — de olhos fechados, procurou se concentrar no ofício de tocar a harpa.

— Não me diga que você começou a alimentar algum tipo de sentimento por mim? — recobrou o humor sórdido e foi até a musicista fosca, mas não obliterada. — Isso seria divertido, de certa forma... — laçou os dedos a algumas madeixas e as trouxe ao nariz, aspirando o aroma afrodisíaco de rosas.

— Meu coração pertence a um homem, aquele a quem me entreguei, e só. — respondeu estremecida. Seu dedo escapuliu da corda certa e provocou um som dissonante.

Naraku estava pronto para responder, mas uma presença repentina o emudeceu e surrupiou sua atenção. Kikyou, com a ajuda de suas serpentes coletoras de alma, pousou sobre o jardim desértico. Annabelle findou seu humilde recital e virou as costas para o hanyou. Ele, correspondendo à quietude, abandonou o quarto. Poucos instantes depois, sorrateira, a estrangeira se arrastou silenciosa até o cômodo de onde duas vozes soavam:

— Aqui está, como prometi. — disse a mulher depois de atirar ao chão alguns cacos lilases de vidro.

" _Então é ela quem fornece fragmentos da tal joia para ele!"_ — o coração ardeu no peito enquanto os dedos contraíam-se por baixo das longas mangas de seda – _"Por quê?!"_ — as pupilas dilataram-se.

— Ainda não entendo a razão de estar me favorecendo, Kikyou. — ele, sentado num canto escuro, retrucou desconfiado.

— Parece que temos companhia. — a sacerdotisa comentou.

— Annabelle, o que faz aí? — Naraku já sabia.

Abriu a porta timidamente e se mostrou. Ao menos vestia uma de suas roupas – um vestido branco com bordados dourados, contrastando com a escuridão local.

As mulheres de diferentes etnias encararam-se por longos segundos. Os olhos não se atreveram a piscar, as bocas não se curvaram ou balbuciaram qualquer som.

— Contemple, Kikyou, — Naraku se levantou e apontou a forasteira — uma mulher que supera seus poderes sem sequer possuir o título de sacerdotisa. Uma pena ela pensar pequeno e optar por manter esse trunfo guardado. Enquanto tantos lutam para crescer e tornarem-se fortes, essa mulher deseja ser apenas uma criatura comum. Isso me lembra alguém... — mirava a donzela ressuscitada sem cortesia.

— Não me diga que arrumou uma distração qualquer para tentar me esquecer. — Kikyou riu discreta — Mais um plano que certamente cairá por terra, _Onigumo._ — austera, dirigiu-se à porta e inevitavelmente à outra, quieta e estática, sem emotividade aparente — Não caia na conversa, você jamais estará apta a me substituir e ele sabe disso... — sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Annabelle sentiu-se estranhamente incomodada e se retirou afoita. Naraku, afrontado, espalhou seu _youki_ maligno e revoltado pelo quarto.

" _Como ela se atreve?"_ — rosnou.

Contudo, desapercebida, Kikyou dera-lhe uma ideia. Annabelle era atraente, e parecia esconder alguma empatia anômala por ele. Naraku sabia também que a mulher nutria uma espécie de _atração_ por ele. Toda vez que estavam muito próximos, ou mesmo quando o araneídeo utilizava seu tom galante, o aroma dos fluídos da humana quase o entorpecia de tão denso. E, por outro lado, se a conquistasse, poderia convencê-la a encontrar os fragmentos da joia, a se fazer de escudo para ele. Nada o atingiria com Annabelle em sua defesa.

Ambição mesclada à luxúria enegreceram o semblante do indivíduo até que sua razão gritou indignada:

Imagine, ele, Naraku, usar de tal artimanha tão supérflua e enrascar-se por conta de outra humana?! Como sequer cogitara aquela ideia imbecil? Seu desejo não era desenvolver sentimentos por qualquer criatura que fosse, e sim livrar-se dessas ervas daninhas que ainda o ligavam a seu progenitor humano. Não, Annabelle era um peão em sua mão e assim continuaria sendo até o fim de tudo, quando ele tivesse para si o que tanto almejava!

E o que diabos ele almejava?

Estava confuso e detestava essa condição, precisava estar ciente do que realmente queria para a Joia de Quatro Almas não falhar consigo. Kikyou fizera aquilo, antes de ela ressurgir moldada pelas mãos de uma bruxa, Naraku tinha total consciência de o caminho a seguir. Annabelle? Ah, era uma distração, não era mesmo? Sim, certamente! Aquelas sensações estranhas, similares a desejo ou mesmo afeto, eram espectros de sua natureza humana que com o tempo se reduziriam a pó, bastava que se livrasse da pálida e mortificada donzela incumbida de encontrar os pedaços perdidos para ele. Assim que a valiosa pérola estivesse completa, livrar-se-ia daquela lembrança materializada em argila.

Mostraria à insuportável sacerdotisa que ela valia menos do que o barro que a compunha.

As costas arderam.

* * *

 _Não caia na conversa, você jamais estará apta a me substituir e ele sabe disso..._ — A frase fria e certeira ecoava insistente aos ouvidos da jovem ruiva. Talvez pela angústia e por recuperar a vontade de se mexer, de escapar, seu lume regressou intenso. Ela se ajoelhou, uniu as mãos em uma prece antiga e bamboleou o corpo. Não queria fazer parte daquela história, não se sentia dentro do enredo e não o desejava estar. Imaginou o hanyou atrelado à pálida mulher dos cabelos noturnos e sentiu um amargor na garganta. Cessou a prece, apagou sua luz, espalmou as mãos no chão e mirou a janela de sua jaula.

O ar, num repente, pareceu mais rarefeito do que o comum. Atordoada, Annabelle se ergueu e ousou sair de sua cela. Pelo corredor, encontrou homens caídos ao chão – estavam mortos. Foram vítimas do forte veneno disperso pelo ambiente. Com as mãos sobre a boca e o nariz, a estrangeira amedrontada e nauseada atravessou a névoa de miasma e voltou ao quarto de onde saíra desbaratada mais cedo.

Encontrou Naraku de costas, com a parte de cima da roupa arriada, contornado pela aura maligna. No dorso, uma cicatriz em forma de aranha luzia como se em chamas estivesse. A mão dele tentava alcançá-la, havia raiva e sofrimento no cenho franzido, no lábio retorcido, nos olhos estreitados.

— O que faz aqui? — censurou-a — Saia!

Annabelle desobedeceu e se chegou, mirando-o cautelosa.

— Essa é sua marca do passado? — perguntou, sentando-se atrás dele e observando o pedaço de carne reluzente.

— Você não ouviu o que eu disse?! — sôfrego e enfastiado, impôs sua indignação — Saia, Annabelle! — no fundo, sentia vergonha de ser flagrado num instante de vulnerabilidade. Não queria que ela descobrisse sobre a cicatriz, não queria que _ninguém_ soubesse sobre a dolorosa tatuagem desenhada a fogo.

Outra vez, sentiu o calor... As mãos afáveis correram a pele engelhada, passando ao ponto doído e concentrado em rancor alguma ternura. Naraku observou-a por cima dos ombros, os cílios dela, selados, respingavam singelamente. A boca proferia um cântico em língua desconhecida. As palmas alumiadas massagearam o trecho até que o _youki_ de Naraku se acalmasse e o ar descontaminasse. Por fim, quando o sujeito parecia equilibrado, ela abriu os olhos lentamente, analisou-o uma última vez e preparou-se para levantar.

Naraku girou o corpo, cativou-a pelos pulsos, mantendo suas mãos ao chão e ela, por consequência.

— Eu posso oferecer tudo o que você quiser, Annabelle, é só aceitar se unir a mim em minha empreitada. — aproximou o rosto ao dela, tentador — Ceda-me o seu poder... — os polegares amaciaram as mãos tesas — Deixe-me tingir a sua brancura com a cor das trevas...

— Não almejo a sua escuridão, e você não pode me devolver o meu homem. — disse severa.

— Eu não, mas a joia pode, você sabe! Ajude-me a juntar os fragmentos!

— Não quero nada com esse objeto amaldiçoado, eu queria o corpo de Hitomi para eu mesma trazê-lo de volta! — vomitou a verdade e repreendeu a si no ato.

— Você pode trazer os mortos de volta à vida? — perguntou assombrado, aumentando a pressão sobre as mãos dela.

— Me solte, eu quero sair! — sacudiu-se na tentativa de apartar, mas parecia colada ao toque malfazejo.

— O que mais você pode fazer? — puxou-a para mais perto ainda.

— Me solte! — exclamou — Eu não quero nada com você!

— É mesmo? — sorriu — Não é o que parece quando chego perto... — atou-a a seu corpo em um enredo cruel — Assim... — sussurrou ao pé do ouvido.

— Não! — esforçou-se inutilmente para empurrá-lo, não conseguiu se desvencilhar de sufocar nos braços fortes e decididos — Meu corpo estremece pela lembrança que tem de outra pessoa e não por sua causa! — insistiu.

— Você me quer... — apalpou-lhe a cintura, correu os dedos pela lateral e os deslizou pelas costas — Admita e acabemos logo com esse jogo. — mordiscou o lóbulo rosado e a fez tremelicar toda. A luxúria, uma vez mais, entorpeceu a voz da razão.

— O homem que eu quero é aquele com quem me deitei na cabana! — bradou, espalmando os ombros dele.

— E que você _acha_ que era Hitomi. _Hu, hu, hu..._ — desapertou-a apenas para vislumbrar as turquesas marejadas.

— Eu não acho, eu _sei_! — insistiu até o último minuto.

— Ah é? — Naraku fechou o riso e os olhos, quando os abriu novamente estavam castanhos, e ao falar, a voz suavizou — Anabelle Rose, acho que é a hora de informá-la... — afastou alguns cabelos do rosto aterrorizado — que não foi com Hitomi que você se deitou naquela cabana, e sim com Naraku.

O quê?! Não era possível!

Oh, mas era sim... Annabelle relembrou a conversa que teve com Kagome e os contos sobre como Naraku fizera Inuyasha e Kikyou voltarem-se um contra o outro. A aranha era traiçoeira a ponto de transmutar-se para o que quisesse, inclusive um jovem mestre de um castelo.

— Não... — Os braços dela penderam, a boca entreabriu buscando por ar e recebeu o afago sádico dos lábios araneídeos. Sem chances de respirar, de protestar, ela constatou dolorosamente que aquele beijo cruel, de fato, era idêntico ao beijo dividido por ela e seu doce Kagewaki quando se encontraram a sós dentro do pequeno casebre.

Era como se o sorriso gentil e o brilho benevolente dos olhos amarronzados se tornassem uma miragem e dissolvessem na infinda névoa que agora eram seus pensamentos.

A sua memória mais querida não passava de uma _mentira_.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Quem sabia? Eu sei que a **Arurun** já sabia... Me pergunto quem sequer desconfiou dessa cachorrada do Naraku, o mistério que tentei fazer foi tão besta que qualquer um deve ter percebido no capítulo da cabana e no seguinte. Ou não?  
Aaaah gente, eu preciso saber! Me digam!

 _¹fuko_ : feitiço de fuko foi aquela doidice do Naraku de selar um monte e fazer youkais brigarem lá dentro até sobrar apenas um vencedor e, assim, nosso aranhudo iria absorvê-lo e tornar-se mais forte. Daí o resto da história vocês devem lembrar, Kikyou desfez o selo e foi tragada junto ao cafofo de youkais, Naraku a levou para o castelo (enquanto Annabelle roncava LOL) e blá, blá, blá... Nossa, como dá trabalho respeitar essa cronologia e trabalhar dentro dela! x.x

Por enquanto é só, povo lindo. Vejamos se ainda consigo postar um antes de meu recesso acabar.  
Kissus!


	14. O Que a Água Me Deu

E aí pessoal, tudo bem com vocês?  
Aproveitando do meu último suspiro de recesso, venho aqui postar mais um capítulo e depois sabe-se lá quando... Esse capítulo ficou um pouco mais curto do que os outros, mas não menos intenso. Falando em tamanho de capítulo, desde já peço desculpas porque os próximos já estão ficando meio grandinhos e eu não tenho como resumi-los, muitos personagens da série original estão dando o ar de sua graça e eu não quero ofuscar nenhum. :)  
Creio que a **Arurun** já identificou assim que leu, mas para quem não percebeu ou não conhece, o título do capítulo é baseado na música _What the Water Gave me_ de _Florence + The Machine_. **S2  
** Ah, sim, e antes que eu me esqueça: 18+ esse aqui, viram?  
Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 – O que a água me deu.**

As unhas cravaram nos ombros do algoz, as pernas debateram-se, os pés tentaram acertá-lo, nada o fez parar. Naraku a acomodou entre as pernas enquanto a devorava com a língua sedenta. Annabelle grunhia, abafada pelo afago violento. Os dedos abandonaram o tecido e avançaram nos cabelos negros, puxando-os em forma de protesto. Conseguiu afastar a boca da dele, lustrosa de saliva, um fio ligava-a à sua. A estrangeira o desfez e saltou do colo atroz, correu a segurar a barra do vestido, tropeçou pelos cadáveres no caminho, não tinha forças, seu todo tremia sem base.

Era uma _mentira!_

As lágrimas mantinham-se oprimidas a beira dos orbes esbugalhados. Chegou ao quarto, ele veio logo atrás.

Naraku a girou de frente para ele, e a mulher teimosa deu-lhe as costas. Aos risos, o hanyou agarrou-a por trás, passou os dedos de uma mão por dentro do decote, prensando o seio já apertado pelo _corset_ e suspirou ao ouvido eriçado dela, soprando os fios de cabelo para longe.

— Fique longe, não me toque! — estapeou a mão inconveniente. Quem disse que ela saiu de onde estava?

A outra mão do aracnídeo suspendeu a saia pesada, afastou as camadas diversas junto e encaixou-se na fresta – encharcada. Os olhos azuis reviraram-se, ela apertou-lhe o braço firme, tentou empurrá-lo e parecia feito de pedra corpulenta. As coxas enrijecidas trancaram a mão do sujeito, e ainda assim os dedos moveram-se por cima do fino algodão que cobria a porta macia, contornando suas formas e apertando o pequeno botão sensível.

— Não... — gemeu, lamuriosa e arfante, a boca quente dele esfregou-se em seu pescoço e o mordiscou — Eu não quero isso! — choramingou tremente, os pés retorciam-se sobre o piso e comprimiam os dedos.

— Não é isso o que seu corpo me diz. — habilidoso, meteu a mão desacanhada por dentro do pano e sentiu, enfim, a pele quente e vibrante — Seu corpo clama por meu toque desde a primeira vez em que estive perto... — Arrastou o nariz pelo rosto dela e o lambeu. Mais um arrepio para a coleção da ruiva.

A voz sombria e rouca soava prazerosa enquanto os dedos ágeis massageavam a entrada suplicante. A outra mão, impetuosa encurralava o mamilo rosado e o esticava, forçando o espartilho do vestido a saturar e abrir as três primeiras fileiras de corda. Selada ao vilão, sentiu o roçar da virilidade em seus quadris, apesar das camadas de tecido das vestimentas dele e dela no caminho. Remexeu-se tentando sair, Naraku colou-se com mais firmeza em resposta.

— Você me quer... — sussurrou repetidas vezes, como se precisasse daquilo para convencê-la, — _Ah_ , você me quer... — como se precisasse daquilo para se convencer de que _Ela_ o queria apenas, e não o contrário. O dedo médio, grande e firme, embrenhou-se na brecha melada e a circulou por dentro. As paredes pulsaram ao redor dele. O indicador, por sua vez, moveu-se rápido e voraz, de cima a baixo, no botão inflado e quente. — _Ah_ , sim, isso... — ele riu em baixo tom, rosnou à orelha dela, mordeu-lhe a bochecha enquanto sentia-a tremer-se toda, violentamente, enquanto as pernas cruzavam-se trementes e as nádegas raspavam o baixo ventre dele por vontade própria.

Annabelle tivera outro orgasmo implacável. Naraku a soltou do enredo libidinoso e ela caiu sentada, ainda possuída por tremeliques.

O meio-youkai riu triunfante enquanto levava os dedos melados ao nariz e depois à boca. Por trás das cortinas de fogo ela o viu lambê-los, vidrado nela.

O choro, até então contido, desceu como uma tormenta e ela soluçou sem ar. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo-se ludibriada e imunda. Aquela criatura sabia exatamente como e onde tocá-la.

— Eu _odeio_ você! — esbravejou colérica e esmurrou o piso — _Odeio_!

— Então deveria ter me matado quando teve chance. — e saiu do quarto às gargalhadas, deixando-a sozinha com seus fantasmas e sua culpa.

Annabelle se jogou sobre o piso, abraçou o corpo trepidante encolhido em posição fetal e urrou como um animal abatido pelo caçador. As lembranças de cada instante com o jovem mestre, de cada toque singelo recaíram cruéis e ela quis se castigar por não ter notado quem era quem.

Aquele dia, na cabana, quando estiveram a sós, _Hitomi_ pronunciara seu nome corretamente pela primeira vez. _Hitomi_ a tomara com volúpia, e como ela o amou por agir assim!

Não foram as atitudes de seu primeiro amor que a cativaram, no fim das contas. Foram as de _Naraku_. Eram as mãos dele a percorrerem suas curvas, a enlouquecerem seus sentidos. Aquelas mãos, imundas por causarem tantas tragédias, foram a fonte de seu desejo e ainda o eram.

Ele tinha razão, seu corpo suplicava por aquilo, a luxúria entranhara em sua pele e a confundia. Se não tivesse uma consciência, Annabelle correria naquele momento ao quarto de seu captor e imploraria pela cópula.

Sentiu nojo de si mesma. Preferiria _morrer_ a deixá-lo corrompê-la daquele modo.

Dominada por repulsa, por anseio de se libertar, o lume a envolveu e a levitou até deixá-la de pé. Annabelle rasgou o vestido contaminado pelo toque aversivo.

* * *

Naraku percebeu que a barreira ao redor do castelo fora atingida em cheio por uma força desconhecida. Mandou uma marionete sua à fronte da propriedade para averiguar e viu a fumaça negra encobrindo o púrpura da grande bolha. Raios esverdeados provocaram rachaduras na cúpula protetora. Ao longe, por de trás da densa névoa, a figura dos cabelos dourados surgiu a desfilar. A saia avermelhada esvoaçava simultânea aos fios amarelados.

— Pensou que poderia se esconder para sempre, Annabelle? Você quebrou o selo que me mantinha afastada de você, esqueceu? Agora posso sentir sua presença em qualquer confim do mundo.

— Lamento desapontá-la, mas não é Annabelle quem a recebe. — o babuíno branco e tranquilo respondeu enquanto saía da enorme construção — Então você é a irmã dela, não é?

— E você o sujeito que ela queria exterminar e não teve coragem. — parou diante dele, o anel esverdeado cintilava no dedo — Eu sei que ela está aqui, me dê passagem, temos um acordo e você não tem o direito de se intrometer.

— Que acordo?

— A adaga sagrada pela vida dela. Não me interessa se Annabelle não completou sua missão, promessa é dívida. — deu mais um passo, preparando-se para passar pelo lado da figura. Infindáveis tentáculos amarronzados brotaram por debaixo da pele de macaco e fizeram uma parede diante de Ailyn.

— Por que anseia tomar a vida de sua própria irmã?

— Isso não é assunto seu, abra o caminho para mim. — disse austera.

— Acontece que não é de meu interesse entregar Annabelle a você, a menos que me dê um bom motivo. — prosseguiu.

— Ela quer o meu coração. — Annabelle surgiu adornada por um elegante vestido azul, sobrevoando o pomposo telhado, envolta por luz e ventania — Ela quer comê-lo para absorver o meu dom, acha ser mais digna do que eu. — Pairou tíbia sobre o solo infértil, por trás dos tentáculos espessos — Abra a passagem, Naraku.

— _Humpft!_ Eu deveria ser a escolhida para receber o dom, mas você deu a sorte de nascer algumas horas antes... uma grande ironia. Por que logo você, a mais fraca emocionalmente, tinha de nascer com essa dádiva e _eu_ sem nada?! — tocou os enormes apêndices de um lado enquanto Annabelle os tocava do outro.

— E o que é todo esse poder? — Naraku perguntou curioso.

— Quer mesmo saber? — Ailyn o instigou — Tire essas coisas asquerosas do caminho.

— Venha buscar o que é seu, Ailyn Rose. — os olhos de Annabelle oscilavam entre a cor branca e a cor azul.

— Sinto muito, mas não posso permitir. — Os tentáculos explodiram e a fumaça arroxeada espalhou-se. Ailyn, pega de surpresa, inalou-a e perdeu a consciência.

Annabelle viu a irmã definhar aos poucos e resolveu agir. Planou através da nuvem de miasma e cativou a gêmea caçula nos braços.

— Onde pensa que vai? — a marionete endereçou-lhe um tentáculo maior, disposto a prendê-la. Assim que a cortina branca ao seu redor foi tocada, o membro comprido se desintegrou engolido pela claridade, e assim se sucedeu com o clone.

" _Não pode ser!"_ — o Naraku real, dentro do castelo, mortificou. Annabelle deixara o pingente no quarto. Não era coincidência a aura dela tornar-se ainda mais grandiosa quando seu pescoço não tinha a lua como enfeite. — Vão atrás dela! — enviou os insetos obedientes.

* * *

— Eu sinto muito, Ailyn. — recostou-a sobre a raiz de uma árvore e ajeitou a franja alvoroçada — Se eu passar esse dom a você, Naraku a perseguirá e esse ciclo perdurará. — constatou — Você ficará bem... — cobriu-a com sua luz, purificando o veneno que adentrara seus pulmões. Ao finalizar, ergueu-se, suspirou e partiu a caminhar pela floresta.

Andou sem rumo certo, até deparar-se com um rio que se estendia pela mata. Annabelle abaixou-se e mergulhou a ponta dos dedos.

" _Está fria"..._ — fechou os olhos, abriu a boca e o vapor escapou. A temperatura caíra, prova de que o cálido verão dava adeus, assim como o seu Hitomi.

Lamentava profundamente perder a chance de se despedir. Lembrava-se de todos os planos tecidos em conjunto, pensava sobre as viagens que nunca se realizariam, sobre os lugares que Hitomi jamais conheceria. A vida e o corpo foram-lhe roubados no auge, ela tinha certeza de que se o jovem estivesse vivo, exerceria grandes feitos naquela terra – bondoso como só ele era.

Queria lembrar-se de seus olhos, de suas expressões, e seus pensamentos a prendiam no esboço vermelho da crueldade. Estava atrelada à Naraku e era irreversível. Sabia que se perdurasse ele atingiria sua meta – a corromperia, tirar-lhe-ia a luz e a preencheria de sombras.

Despedaçada, mirou uma rocha ao lado, depois observou uma árvore cheia de cipós pendurados.

Enlaçou a cintura com cipós trançados, amarrou-os à pedra que, dificultosamente carregou em mãos. Caminhou resignada até as frias águas, a cada passo se certificou de que tomara a decisão certa.

" _Este dom precisa ser lacrado junto a mim"_ — reconheceu aliviada. Partiria em paz, sabendo que um dia conhecera um lampejo de felicidade. Partiria para uma terra onde não seria perseguida por suas origens, por seus talentos. Partiria para um santuário onde sua alma seria curada das mazelas, onde ela poderia pensar em acreditar no amor e em si mesma novamente, longe da escuridão que a cercava, longe da dor, longe da tortura de existir.

— Mãe, me receba em seus braços... permita que a água me leve como levou a Senhora. — pediu serena.

" _Essa maldição morre comigo"._

Abriu os braços e deixou a pedra cair.

 _Oh, meu amor, não me abandone  
Quando eu permitir que a água me leve_

Foi tragada pelas profundezas do rio.

 _Deite-me,  
Deixe que o único som  
Seja o inundar  
de bolsos cheios de pedras._

A única testemunha de seu desatino era um inseto a voar agitado acima da margem.

Única testemunha? Não...

 _Você teria outra opção?_  
 _Você poderia ter encontrado outra opção._

 _Continua..._

* * *

Sim, no final do capítulo tivemos trechos da minha música favorita da Florence! Gosto muito dela, porque algo em suas músicas me remetem ao mundo pagão, assim como as canções da Loreena Mckennitt.  
Então gente, lembram-se de que eu escrevi em notas finais de um capítulo que Naraku exerceria um papel abusivo e que era para vocês não me odiarem por isso (foi isso o que tentei dizer, pelo menos)? Aí está...  
Podem xingar, xinguem muito, eu sei, ele merece. Afinal, ele é o Naraku. D:  
Aguardo as opiniões, muito obrigada a quem chegou até aqui e pretende continuar a leitura!  
Kissuuuuus!


	15. Importante

...E olha os capítulos crescendo de tamanho! Isso porque eu tinha prometido para mim mesma que seria sucinta. Ok, ok, não estão tão grandes assim, estou conseguindo terminá-los antes dos 4,000 caracteres XD  
Gente, consegui um tempinho para vir postar esse - porque já estava pronto, assim como alguns outros - mas desde já peço desculpas por qualquer erro de digitação, formatação ou ortografia porque estou morrendo de sono, logo minha atenção está consideravelmente comprometida.  
Uma boa sexta a todos, espero que estejam curtindo - seja na balada, ou na Netflix! hueheuheue  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 - Importante**

 _Primeiro, a vista turva identificava apenas os tons de dourado ao redor. Depois, conforme a recuperação do foco ocular, Annabelle se viu deitada em meio a um vasto campo de trigo em um baixo monte. Tal cenário lhe era familiar, notou enquanto se levantava e começava a andar entre as plantas altas, afagando-as com as pontas dos dedos._

 _O sol alto, quente, a perturbar os olhos cerúleos, obrigou uma das mãos a proteger a visão._

" _Estou em casa?"_ _—_ _pensou durante a caminhada._

 _Parou diante de um homem que, mesmo de costas, ela sabia muito bem quem era._

— _Hitomi..._ _—_ _tão logo ela proferiu, o sujeito se virou. Os longos fios negros esvoaçados e soltos tentavam cobrir-lhe o rosto, mas o jovem os ajeitou para os lados._

— _Você demorou,_ Anaberu _._ _—_ _abriu um pequeno sorriso e ergueu a mão a ela._

— _Aqui é o paraíso de que alguns falam?_ _—_ _perguntou enquanto unia a palma à dele_ _—_ _Não pode ser, Naraku me garantiu que você não estava lá..._ _—_ _endureceu por dentro, repleta de mágoa por tudo o que acontecera._

— _Você sempre esteve certa a respeito de Naraku._ _—_ _constatou o rapaz, contagiado pela tristeza dela_ _—_ _Se eu a tivesse ouvido..._ _—_ _suspirou arrependido_ _—_ _mas agora você está aqui,_ Anaberu. _Eu te esperava!_ _—_ _puxou a outra mão dela e, com as duas cativas entre seus dedos, afagou-as. Um sorriso honesto e largo coloriu a face alva._

— _Onde estamos, my lord?_ _—_ _ergueu o olhar à procura do dele._

— _Estive aqui por algum tempo, mas não sei dizer... e já não me importa._

— _É mesmo você? Ou é mais um truque?_ _—_ _Annabelle tateou as maçãs amornadas pela luz solar, afastou a franja suada da testa, buscou dentro dos olhos do homem qualquer resquício de sadismo e viu apenas confusão, nenhuma demonstração de maleficência. Então, apalpou os ombros, os braços e, finalmente, abraçou-o com tamanha força que se Hitomi fosse vivo teria sufocado._ _—_ _Diga que é você..._ _—_ _sussurrou, os olhos selaram-se, as pálpebras engelharam com força. Por dentro, uma inundação contida pelos cílios acobreados e o nariz avermelhou, ardido_ _—_ _Eu preciso que seja você._

— _Sou eu, Anaberu..._ _—_ _a voz suave como águas calmas ecoou e os dedos gentis afagaram os cabelos de fogo._

— _O que ele fez com você?_ _—_ _a pergunta guardada há tempos, atormentando-a desde o momento em que soube da perda de seu Kagewaki, forçou a saída da boca tremente._

— _A única coisa de que me lembro é uma névoa roxa a me rodear_ _—_ _de voz embargada, contou:_ _—_ _, de repente, minha pele começou a se desfazer como se fosse de papel, a dor foi inexprimível_ _—_ _apertou o abraço_ _—_ _e eu só pensava em você, pensava que nunca mais a veria. Então, não consegui mais respirar. Pareceu demorar uma eternidade, mas foram breves segundos de agonia._ _—_ _abriu os olhos vagarosamente e mirou o firmamento límpido_ _—_ _Depois, me vi perdido aqui, onde o tempo não existe..._

— _Eu nunca deveria ter deixado o castelo!_ _—_ _queixou-se_ _—_ _Meu lugar era ao seu lado!_

— _Não fique assim, eu a mandei para longe por sua segurança. Eu fiz a escolha._ _—_ _depositou um beijo terno na testa da ocidental e cativou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos_ _—_ _Mas agora nada disso importa mais. Estamos juntos, não existe mais Naraku ou aranhas gigantescas, somos só nós dois,_ Anaberu _._

— _Naraku me marcou de tal forma que não sei se em algum dia, em algum lugar, conseguirei ser livre das mazelas que ele causou._ _—_ _a boca tremia, assim como os olhos que teimavam em conter o líquido salubre dentro de suas órbitas._

— _Deixe isso para trás... Você está comigo, não vê?_ _—_ _penteou as ondulações alaranjadas e as ajeitou para trás das orelhas pequeninas. Annabelle tornou a encará-lo nos olhos e reparou neles a expectativa._

 _Encontrara-se com ele e lamentava pelo o mal causado em vida?! Hitomi estava certo, era preciso deixar tudo para trás. Onde estava a cabeça dela, afinal? Tudo o que mais desejou foi estar com ele outra vez, e quando o tinha à sua frente e podia tocá-lo e senti-lo, perdia-se nos feitos do Babuíno Branco?!_

 _O peito subiu e desceu duas ou três vezes, afoito, revirando-se por dentro. Os lábios comprimiram-se antes de amolecerem e abrirem-se em busca de ar, as esferas azuis como o céu vespertino daquele campo piscaram e, enfim, Annabelle teve a coragem de agarrar a nuca de seu noivo e beijá-lo com urgência._

 _O gosto era o mesmo, assim como a sensação... Ele, mesmo no desespero da saudade, era gentil e cauteloso: suas mãos perpassavam pelas costas estreitas e, sem que ele soubesse, o simples gesto fazia Annabelle sentir que sua alma estava sendo lavada, seu corpo purificado dos toques vis das patas da Aranha. Hitomi arfava durante a troca de carícias e união de bocas. Se estavam mortos, como sabiam, não haveria razão para a Rosa Branca se preocupar com o ar que ela roubava dele conforme tornava o beijo infernalmente pungente. O apertava de tal maneira, que se persistisse talvez os calcificasse ali. E se, no fim de tudo, eles se tornassem uma estátua de mármore lapidando as memórias, os sonhos e os anseios? Estariam juntos para sempre, ao menos._

 _As lágrimas desceram agudas, encharcando a pele dela e a dele. Ela gemia e soluçava dentro do beijo enquanto seus ombros sacudiam-se incontroláveis. Embora Hitomi enxugasse as bochechas com os dedos afáveis e tentasse conter-lhe os espasmos, o destempero não cessava. Ele pareceu iniciar o aparte, Annabelle o prensou contra si._

— _Não me solte, nunca mais me solte!_ _—_ _suplicou sôfrega. Tinha medo de que tudo fosse um sonho, ou uma grande mentira como muitas outras já vividas._

 _Hitomi, visivelmente aturdido pelo estado de sua amada, pousou a cabeça dela em seu peito e acariciou o topo. Repetiu "estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem" como se fosse um mantra, várias e várias vezes, até que os olhos de Annabelle começassem a pesar e se fechassem, a respiração e o peito sossegassem._

 _Paz, enfim... ela sentiu no mais íntimo de seu ser e se permitiu sorrir. A partir dali, Hitomi cuidaria dela. Tornou a olhá-lo e o sorriso desenhado em ternura a acalentou. Beijaram-se novamente, todavia sem pressa. As horas e os dias já não existiam para eles, para que se esbaforir?_

 _O corpo de um pesou sobre o do outro, e antes que notassem já estavam deitados entre o trigo amarelado. Annabelle admirou seu Hitomi abaixo de si, inerte e risonho, pleno. Curvou-se para beijá-lo de novo, não conseguia resistir. Ele suspendeu a mão ao alcance dos lábios dela e, num rompante, a escocesa sentiu-se sugada para trás. Fugaz como uma estrela cadente, seu jovem senhor feudal ficou distante e transformou-se em mero ponto de luz, depois a água cobriu seu rastro._

Água.

 **Água?!**

* * *

Os olhos esbugalharam-se de súbito e o corpo curvou-se para o lado, deitado em terra úmida. Ela vomitou tanta água que seu peito chegou a doer. A barriga contorcia-se e os ombros encolhiam enquanto as cascatas jorravam de dentro da boca. Depois de colocar tudo para fora pensou que desfaleceria, no entanto a sua resistência a traia e a fazia lúcida, mesmo contra a vontade. Notou a presença de alguém sentado às suas costas, observando-a se recompor. Virou-se e, no exato instante, inflamou-se de raiva.

Naraku, encharcado como ela, a encarava. Annabelle não se deu o trabalho de tentar entender as feições dele. No segundo em que se deparou com os rubis cintilantes grunhiu feito uma besta selvagem e partiu para cima. Agrediu-o não com forças paranormais, saltou sobre o algoz quase o derrubando sobre o solo escuro e o esmurrou, arranhou, estapeou, encheu de pontapés ao ritmo de seus gritos e praguejamentos:

— Meio-youkai de _merda!_ Por que não me deixa em paz?! Vá para o inferno! — nem parecia quase ter sido vítima de afogamento, uma vez que seus pulmões estavam à plena força para dar-lhe fôlego e ajudarem-na a gritar alto — Eu te odeio, te odeio com todas as minhas forças! Eu te odeio! — a garganta ardia, folhas caíam de árvores altas, os rugidos de Annabelle ecoavam ao longe.

Naraku, até ali quieto como se cada agressão não fosse nada além de uma simples cutucada, perdeu a paciência e conteve os dois pulsos da mulher. Não foi suficiente, as pernas ainda soltas moviam-se descontroladas, acertavam-lhe chutes e jogavam-lhe terra – as prendeu entre as dele, firmes. Como último recurso, Annabelle tentou morder as mãos do meio-youkai e se não fosse pelo estado de espírito dele, talvez tivesse rido. Ao invés disso, ele acertou o rosto da humana com uma bofetada tão bem dada que ela caiu para o lado, desnorteada. Depois, fê-la sentar novamente a segurar-lhe a cabeça, as maçãs rosadas de fúria espremiam-se contra as palmas cruéis. Ela arranhou as mãos dele tentando afastá-las de si e a resposta foi maior aproximação da parte do inimigo, inclinado a ela.

— Você não vai morrer, está me ouvindo?! — grave, Naraku disse entre dentes controlando-se para não vociferar — Você não vai morrer. — disse cada palavra entre longas pausas — Eu a proíbo, humana estúpida! — praguejou sem risos, sem ironias.

O que era aquilo nos olhos de sangue diante dos dela? — Annabelle pensou — Preocupação? Havia um risco traçado entre as sobrancelhas negras e arqueadas, as esferas escarlates brilhavam trêmulas, quase arregaladas. A boca ardil curvava-se aos lados, não em sorriso, mas em expressão de desgosto e ele estava mais pálido do que de costume.

Ele se importava?

As mãos dela escorregaram sobre as dele e caíram na terra fofa. Um turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções a consumiu e ela não soube o que fazer ou dizer. Naraku persistia a encará-la com a mesma intensidade, os dedos enrolaram-se às ondas de fogo, pesadas de tanta água a apagar-lhes. O hanyou abriu a boca outra vez, pronto para dizer-lhe umas tantas e algo o acertou no ombro. Annabelle não viu o que foi, por reflexo Naraku a empurrou para longe e se pôs de pé.

Ao levantar o rosto do chão, a estrangeira notou uma presença inédita, provavelmente mais um dos muitos inimigos do meio-youkai aranha. Um sujeito deslumbrante, deveria admitir. Seus longos cabelos prateados desciam lisos pelas costas e se findavam quando quase tocavam os pés. Deveria ser nobre pelas vestes tão bem talhadas e certamente não era humano. Os olhos intensamente dourados e brilhantes analisaram primeiro o hanyou cujo ombro fora partido em dois, depois cravaram-se curiosos nela e Annabelle percebeu a intenção assassina por trás das moedas d'ouro.

— Passeando pela floresta, _Sesshoumaru_? — enfim, esbanjou um de seus sorrisos debochados.

— Diferente de qualquer humana que já vi. — o outro, inexpressivo, comentou enquanto rolava os olhos sobre a figura da garota escocesa — Ainda assim, uma humana. — balançou o chicote esverdeado em mão, arma responsável pela ferida de Naraku — você não se difere em nada de Inuyasha. — concluiu soberbo.

— Adoraria continuar essa conversa interessantíssima, mas tenho assuntos a tratar... — desconversou ainda sorridente, fingindo não ser atingido pelo comentário infeliz do daiyoukai, contudo, Sesshoumaru era um indivíduo de poucas palavras e muitas atitudes. O chicote que tinha em mãos o envolveu assim que ele girou o corpo e saltou na direção de Naraku. — Fuja. — disse a mirar Annabelle de soslaio e atirou-lhe o pingente de lua até então escondido dentro da gola do quimono.

Não houve tempo para conversa. A seguir, os dois seres sobrenaturais dedicaram-se ao embate, compenetrados. Naraku saltou sobre as árvores e Sesshoumaru foi a seu percalço, derrubando galhos com sua arma resplandecente.

Annabelle, confusa, catou a gargantilha, se levantou num breve pulo e pôs-se a correr sem olhar para trás. Não por Naraku ter orientado a fazê-lo, não por temer pela própria vida, mas pela vontade de se afastar da confusão, dos sujeitos, de tudo.

Sesshoumaru, ao notar a ausência da mulher, mudou o rumo da caçada. Fitou o adversário apenas uma vez antes de alterar a direção de seus saltos elegantes. Naraku tinha plena noção das intenções do oponente. Da copa de uma árvore, o meio-youkai transformou os braços em infindáveis tentáculos e os direcionou ao irmão mais velho de seu odioso rival. Sesshomaru sequer precisou virar-se para partir aqueles apêndices em diversas partes. Seu único braço, habilidoso, moveu graciosamente o chicote enquanto ele pulava às alturas e nenhuma gotícula de muco o atingia.

" _Maldição!"_ — Naraku regenerava-se, todavia não rápido o suficiente para perseguir o oponente e conseguir pará-lo. Não encontrou opção a não ser espalhar seu miasma pela trilha. Assim que a névoa alcançou o belo primogênito de _InuTaisho_ , dissipou-se em meio ao giro do açoite.

Annabelle, enquanto isso, descia trôpega um desfiladeiro íngreme. O vestido molhado pesava sobre seu corpo e a atrapalhava. Ela passava entre pequenas árvores inclinadas sobre a rampa de barro apoiando-se em seus troncos finos. Uma raiz alta, no entanto, a fez tropeçar, torcer o tornozelo e rolar em meio à baixa relva de um terreno já plano.

Sentiu a sombra do sujeito a cobrir a pouca luz a frente. Doída, massageando o inflado artelho, ergueu o olhar e vislumbrou a figura misteriosa. O chicote roçava o chão, os fios claros e sedosos bailavam a mercê dos ventos do entardecer. A estrangeira não se mexeu, não tentou se defender, encarou-o destemida, e mesmo sentada sobre o gramado, sua postura era tão sublime quanto à do desconhecido _youkai_ que tinha o intuito de ceifar sua vida.

Sesshoumaru ergueu o braço para cima, pronto para desferir o golpe derradeiro, e um grito o desconcentrou:

— Pare! — Annabelle reconheceu o timbre da garota que lhe fora amigável certa vez — Não a machuque!

— Kagome, cuidado! — o parceiro da arqueira estava ao lado, pronto para desembainhar a espada — Sesshoumaru, por que quer ferir essa mulher?

— Ela é importante para Naraku. — disse em tom de naturalidade e despreocupação, fitando o irmão caçula por cima do ombro.

— Annabelle é tão vítima de Naraku quanto todos aqui, deixe ela em paz! — Kagome pediu corajosa.

O _daiyoukai_ , silencioso, tornou a fitar a humana dos cabelos acobreados. Orbes de ouro e de água não deram qualquer piscadela. Um pareceu tentar desvendar o outro e as tentativas se frustraram.

Kagome correu até a estrangeira e ofereceu-lhe o ombro. A moçoila, desorientada, aceitou a ajuda e ficou de pé completamente desajeitada.

— Naraku esteve vulnerável e desatento por causa dessa mulher, — Sesshoumaru jogou a informação ao vento, encarando Inuyasha uma vez mais — foi imprudente como nunca ousa ser. Ele é um meio-youkai, no fim das contas. Isso deve ser normal entre vocês.

— Ora, maldito! — o hanyou esquentado rosnou.

Novo embate poderia ter acontecido, porém o mais velho não demonstrou o menor interesse em um confronto e simplesmente tornou a andar para dentro da mata. Qualquer sinal de Naraku, àquela altura, virara fumaça.

— Você está bem?! — Kagome perguntou ao notar um gemido escapar de Annabelle quando o pé encostou no chão.

— Não foi nada, só uma leve torção. — suspirou, mantendo a calma.

— O que aconteceu?! — Sango e Miroku aproximaram-se às pressas, acompanhados de Kirara e Shippou.

— Garota, você tem sorte. Se não estivéssemos por perto, Sesshoumaru não teria pensado duas vezes antes de te matar. — Inuyasha declarou — E Naraku fugiu, como sempre. Aquele maldito... _Keh!_ — cruzou os braços mirando o céu.

— _Anaberu-hime_ precisa de um bom banho e roupas limpas — Miroku observou ao ver o estado da mulher.

— Vocês são tão bons comigo... — mirou cada um deles, comovida — eu agradeço, mas não posso seguir com vocês...

— Se ficar sozinha, no estado em que está não vai durar muito tempo. Você precisa de ajuda. — Sango apontou.

— Por que não fica com a gente até ficar boa pelo menos? — Shippou, animado, veio para perto e abriu um de seus sorrisos alegres.

— Eu... — retraiu-se.

— É sim, Anna. Deixa eu cuidar da sua perna, tenho alguns remédios que eu trouxe de casa. — Kagome sugeriu — se depois, quando você estiver boa, quiser ir embora assim mesmo, tudo bem.

Inuyasha foi o único do grupo que não se manifestou sobre o assunto, mirava a estranha com ares de desconfiança e ela percebia. Não poderia recriminá-lo, naquele instante ela mesma não sabia dizer se confiava em si mesma. Seus pensamentos voltavam-se ao olhar enigmático do indivíduo odiado por todos. Ela viu, e estava convicta – algo além de sadismo nos orbes obscuros. Nunca antes Naraku mostrara-se tão transparente como naquele singelo evento. Annabelle quase ouviu seu coração vilão gritar.

* * *

 _Só acreditou no ato da mulher quando a percebeu – através do olhar de um inseto venenoso – ser engolida pela água e afundar. O rio continuou a fluir, os pássaros a cantarem como se nada acontecera, como se a mulher nunca fizera parte daquela paisagem. O tempo passava, e ela nunca voltava à superfície._

 _Sim, ela iria se afogar._

 _E qual o problema? Annabelle estava decidida a não cooperar com ele, certamente já o cansara tentar convencê-la._

 _Se a garota morresse, seu poder iria consigo e ele não precisaria mais se sentir ameaçado. Afinal, por questões de vaidade ele jamais absorveria um ser humano..._

" _Ela vai desistir, quando começar a asfixiar não aguentará e voltará à superfície"_ — _se convenceu, despreocupado_ — _"Ela não teria coragem"._

 _Annabelle não voltou._

 _Outra vez, o baixo-ventre de Naraku remexeu-se de frio. Que inferno era aquele?!_

 _Levantou-se do canto em que costumava sentar em seu enorme quarto, na segurança de seu imponente castelo, e graças a seus poderes sobrenaturais, chegou ao córrego em um sopro._

 _Parou ereto à margem, encarando o reflexo de sua angústia na água._

" _Suba, mulher."_ — _pegava-se pensando_ — _"Volte à superfície!"._

 _Nada._

 _Depois de um sibilo frustrado escapar da garganta, Naraku atirou-se no rio e a encontrou no fundo. Os braços apontavam para cima juntamente aos cabelos dançantes ao ritmo da correnteza. Ele a puxou pelos pulsos com tamanha força que o cipó enrolado em sua cintura se desfez de súbito, seus restos remanesceram com a rocha na qual estavam amarrados, e o corpo de Annabelle, livre, foi-se com Naraku para fora das frias águas._

 _Ele a deitou no chão displicentemente. Apalpou seu rosto esquálido, pressionou o peito dela várias vezes para que a água lhe escapulisse dos pulmões. Nenhum resultado._

 _Selou a boca à dela, soprando todo o ar que poderia dividir. Não houve resposta. Passou a mão à frente do nariz gelado e não sentiu um bafo, por mais fraco que fosse. Annabelle não respirava._

" _Está morta."_ — _o frio intensificou severo dentro dele. Pensou que a garganta fecharia, tamanha a aflição._

 _A pegou no colo, espalmou a face gelada, a sacudiu, apertou suas mãos. Annabelle permaneceu inerte como se fizesse de propósito, como se debochasse dele daquela forma. Os lábios arroxeados pareciam sorrir triunfantes._

 _A agonia misturou-se à raiva. Atormentado, Naraku a deitou na terra e uniu as bocas repetidas vezes, soprando doses e doses de ar incansavelmente e depois, num ciclo, pressionou o peito da garota, buscando por estímulos._

 _Por que ela não respondia?! Era esse o fim?!_ — _jogou-se sentado, os dedos agarrados a terra, os lábios melados pela própria saliva, os olhos ligeiramente turvos..._

 _Ela golfou, as articulações se chacoalharam._

 _Naraku conheceu outro tipo de alívio naquele instante em que ela, por instinto, se virou e botou toda a água para fora. O hanyou quase sorriu. O frio insuportável transmutou-se a um calor diferenciado no abdome, ainda assim, o temor se manteve até ela se virar, percebê-lo ali e agredi-lo debilmente._

 _Enquanto a humana o atacava, a mente do sujeito perdia-se em desafogo mesclado ao terror que ele vivenciara há pouco. Perdia-se no autoflagelo de um ser que se esforçava dias e noites, desde quando nascera, a se afastar de sensações e sentimentos humanos e na atual conjuntura se revolvia por uma criatura mortal._

 _Bastava Kikyou tê-lo arrebatado, ele não precisava de mais um empecilho. Amaldiçoou-se por ter se deitado com a estrangeira naquela cabana, a sua sentença foi lançada assim que ele relou o dedo em Annabelle. Iludiu a si mesmo, dizendo-se tomá-la apenas para saciar os desejos carnais e se regozijar quando revelasse que ele fora o maculador de sua pureza. Convenceu-se de que era uma forma de castigá-la por provocá-lo sempre que podia, por insinuar-se e ao mesmo tempo manter-se inalcançável, como se a arruivada o desatinasse de propósito. Contudo, em momento algum a cópula fora somente um ato animalesco sem maior significado e desde seu acontecimento, Naraku nunca mais fora o mesmo. Sentir a essência de rosas, doce e sutil, o fazia reviver a noite em que a teve sob o seu domínio, o fazia querer miseravelmente torná-la sua, odiar a existência de Hitomi, odiar a ela por preferir um humano ignóbil a ele, como Kikyou escolheu amar um patético e infantil meio-youkai cachorro._

 _Sua única salvação era a Joia de Quatro Almas, só a pedra mística poderia fazê-lo esquecer o que era sentir. Sentimentos sempre serviram apenas para atormentá-lo e nada mais._

* * *

— Naraku? — uma voz feminina o resgatou das lembranças recentes.

Contornava os arabescos talhados na harpa dourada quando a ouviu. Virou o rosto e mirou a sacerdotisa à porta.

— Kikyou? — demonstrou surpresa. Não estava são o suficiente para se fazer de indiferente, sua energia sinistra emanava profunda, incandescente.

— Este não é seu quarto. — ela entrou serena, rolou os orbes negros pelo cômodo até pará-los no ostentoso instrumento musical — É aqui que ela ficava? — não precisou ouvir a resposta dos lábios dele, bastou observar os farrapos de um vestido branco espalhados pelo chão — Quem é essa mulher?

Naraku tornou a contemplar a harpa, o único ruído ouvido por Kikyou foi o de um suspiro pesado, não se sabia se de pesar ou aborrecimento. Todavia, por mais que o sujeito se disfarçasse por trás de suas máscaras de escárnio e indiferença, aquela era uma hora escura de sua vida, a sacerdotisa via além da carapaça de vileza. Diante de si, tinha um homem perturbado — e não por ela, mas por outra. Naraku não a olhava, não por querer evitar as lembranças remotas, mas por estar perdido em outra memória, os relances de uma situação recente.

A mulher, não querendo se prolongar, atirou-lhe mais alguns fragmentos reunidos:

— Aqui está.

— Por que está me ajudando? — perguntou antes de ela virar as costas e ir embora, como sempre fazia.

Kikyou não se pronunciou, agiu misteriosamente como de costume. Depois de cumprir seu papel, partiria. Uma barreira recém-formada à porta, no entanto, não a permitiu passar.

— Eu fiz uma pergunta. — o hanyou, visivelmente irritado, persistiu.

— Naraku, pare com isso, você sabe que não pode me matar. — fez-se de tranquila e manteve-se à frente da porta.

— E se você estiver enganada, e se eu matá-la aqui e agora? — surgiu pelas costas dela, como o animal rastejante e traiçoeiro que era.

A donzela ressuscitada virou-se de frente para ele, serena, e o encarou nos olhos. Os braços parados sugeriam que ela não faria esforço algum para se defender. Claramente, a _miko_ esperava por qualquer ato a vir de Naraku e o testava.

Os dedos tensos subiram, aproximaram-se do pescoço dela e pararam trementes. Então, ele fechou as mãos e as abaixou, deu um passo para trás, parou ainda a encará-la e a enraivecer-se com a conduta desafiadora da inalcançável paixão de _Onigumo_ , para no fim das contas catar os cacos rosados trazidos por ela e se reaproximar do instrumento musical de Annabelle.

— Obrigado por seus serviços. — falou como se nada acontecera e passou os dedos pelas cordas.

A sacerdotisa, sorrateira como entrou, se foi. No meio do caminho, entretanto, ao perambular pelos bosques, refletiu sobre o destempero de Naraku e a presença de Annabelle na vida do meio-youkai. Ele estava mudado – constatou. Restava descobrir se esse tipo de mudança gerava perigo a ela, ou se era um mal passageiro.

De certo, se a estranha dos cabelos de fogo lhe fosse um problema, precisaria cortá-lo pela raiz.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Sesshoumaru, finalmente! AEEEEEEE!  
Confesso ter um pouco de medo de abordar Sesshoumaru em fanfics...  
Acontece que ele é um personagem muito frio e inexpressivo, e eu sou adepta ao lirismo exagerado, talvez por isso eu adore o Naraku. Ele tenta, mas não consegue ser indiferente. Já o Sesshy é um poço de indiferença. Como faz? Não sei, verei mais para frente.  
Ficou extenso esse né? Eu poderia prometer que os próximos serão menores, mas estaria mentindo. De qualquer modo, espero que tenham gostado. Particularmente, achei esse capítulo muito emocionante!  
Ah, para quem achar que a fanfic está muito densa ou séria, nos próximos capítulos teremos um pouco de descontração, fiquem tranquilos!  
Kiissuuus no coração de cada um de vocês e muito obrigada a todos os comentários enviados até agora, são um lindo presente!


	16. Novos laços

Oi pessoal!  
Feliz Dia das Crianças para aqueles que, como eu, nunca perderam a criança dentro de si! YEEEY!  
Gente, demorei um pouco mais para vir postar esse capítulo porque a rotina já está um pouco tensa e ele me deu MUITO trabalho...  
Como podem ver, o dito cujo está grandinho, e logo de início temos algumas explicações sobre algumas coisas, eu não queria que ficasse confuso e tomei todo o cuidado que pude para fazer a conversa dos personagens fluir direitinho. Enfim, por mais que o capítulo esteja longo, não se assustem, esse aqui está bem diversificado. Tem seriedade, tem gracinha, tem emoção... apesar de ter sido trabalhoso escrever, a leitura está gostosa - minha humilde opinião. Quero saber de vocês!  
Quaisquer dúvidas, não hesitem em fazer perguntas ou apontar qualquer trecho que eu explico.  
Kissuuus!

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 – Novos laços**

A figura de Annabelle agraciada por sua tênue aura branca, trajada no quimono emprestado por Sango, recostada a uma rocha a massagear o tornozelo enfaixado, refletia nos olhos curiosos do pequeno youkai raposa. Enquanto isso, o grupo de amigos sentava em círculo em volta de uma pequena fogueira. Estavam distantes da moça e discutiam sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

— Numa das últimas vezes em que vimos essa garota, ela disse que conhecia um jeito de acabar com o Naraku, mas o maldito ainda está vivo e Sesshoumaru desconfia que tenha alguma coisa com ela. _—_ Inuyasha, de braços e pernas cruzados, expôs sua opinião de forma honesta e séria.

— Inuyasha, eu não sei. Não sinto que Annabelle seja uma pessoa ruim. Na verdade, em nosso último encontro, a irmã dela queria matá-la... _—_ Kagome comentou em baixo tom. Todos cuidavam para que a estrangeira não os ouvisse.

— Eu entendo o ponto de Inuyasha, _—_ Miroku, compenetrado, afagou o próprio queixo a fitar o nada _—_ aquela mulher não é comum, tem um poder diferenciado e é mais do que óbvio que Naraku tenha interesse em obtê-lo. O que não sabemos é se ela realmente quer destruí-lo ou se fez uma aliança com ele.

— Estou com Kagome. _—_ Sango se pronunciou _—_ Eu vi como _Anna-hime_ ficou ao saber que Naraku tomou a aparência do jovem mestre do castelo. Acho que ela era apaixonada por Hitomi Kagewaki e...

— Sim. _—_ Annabelle quebrou o próprio silêncio. Mesmo afastada, escutou a conversa e finalmente resolveu participar, causando espanto em todos. _—_ Sim, eu amei Hitomi. Nós planejávamos casar, viajar, conhecer o mundo... _—_ ainda que entristecida, abriu um sorriso sutil e se levantou.

— Cuidado! _—_ Shippou alertou assim que a viu mancar na direção deles _—_ Sua perna...

— Não precisa se preocupar, pequenino. Isso já está resolvido graças à Kagome... _—_ sentou-se ao lado dele e afagou sua franja também acobreada, fazendo-o avermelhar e adquirir o tom de um morango. Depois, retomou o ar de seriedade, encarou os outros que a fitavam cheios de expectativa e começou: _—_ Vocês possuem diversas suspeitas a meu respeito, mas mesmo assim me acolheram e decidiram me ajudar... _—_ suspirou.

— _Vocês_ não, agradeça a Kagome! _—_ o _meio-youkai_ bufou, rabugento.

— Ai, Inuyasha! _—_ a adolescente se alterou, era sempre assim.

— Vocês merecem saber e eu vou contar, mesmo que seja duro para mim. _—_ Annabelle persistiu a falar, interrompendo o costumeiro estresse entre o mal-humorado _hanyou_ e a menina do futuro _—_ Quando fui embora sem me despedir naquela madrugada, eu estava pronta para morrer, e estava pronta para matar Naraku com a adaga que vocês me viram conjurar com a ajuda de minha irmã...

— Sua irmã, aquela mulher doida que queria te matar?! _—_ Shippou estremeceu medroso.

— Calma, eu já vou chegar lá pequeno. _—_ a escocesa dedicou mais um sorriso terno a ele, derretendo-o. Não se demorou a voltar ao assunto, uma vez que orbes dourados impunham-se sobre ela, inquisitórios _—_ Parti, então, rumo ao castelo de Naraku. A adaga que eu tinha em mãos era uma arma própria para aprisionar maus espíritos e más energias. Assim que perfura a carne de sua vítima, a adaga sagrada toma-lhe o poder e o sela. Dizem, em minha terra, que esse tipo de arma era usada para caçar seres mitológicos, mas, aos poucos, com a caça às bruxas espalhada por todo o continente, cada vez menos pessoas tinham coragem de fazer o feitiço e, também, não é sempre que um portador de conhecimentos sobre magia branca está disposto a cooperar com um devoto da magia negra. Enfim, a única arma que eu sabia ser capaz de ceifar a vida de Naraku era aquela, e para conseguir tê-la eu precisava de minha irmã. _—_ respirou fundo _—_ Eu não via Ailyn desde quando usei o feitiço de camuflagem...

— Feitiço de camuflagem? _—_ Kagome perguntou confusa.

— Sim, na verdade mantenho meu dom escondido maior parte do tempo graças a isso aqui, _—_ segurou a lua de cristal pendurada ao pescoço _—_ essa pedra pertenceu à minha mãe, quando eu manifestei o dom, meu pai a entregou para mim. Ela cria uma espécie de "capa" ao meu redor, escondendo a minha energia sobrenatural, ou sei lá como se chama isso. O poder se manifesta apenas quando preciso usá-lo, em outros momentos se esconde dentro dessa joia. Minha irmã sempre quis o dom de minha mãe, só que, infelizmente, apenas eu herdei. Então, ela decidiu que me caçaria aonde eu fosse, daria um jeito de tomar esse poder para ela. É uma pena, eu nunca quis que as coisas fossem assim... _—_ baixou o olhar e apertou a saia ainda úmida _—_ Sabem, houve um tempo em que Ailyn e eu éramos inseparáveis... desde que meu pai conheceu a minha madrasta, no entanto, minha irmã começou a mudar a meu respeito. Aquela mulher maldosa enchia a cabeça de Ailyn, por causa dela minha irmã conheceu o caminho das sombras e...

— Não quero saber a história de sua vida, quero saber por que não conseguiu matar Naraku! _—_ disse um Inuyasha impaciente e impulsivo. Os companheiros o desaprovaram no ato, pois, diferentemente dele, estavam envolvidos com os contos de terras distantes e de uma cultura inédita para eles.

— O cristal de lua não era suficiente para que minha irmã não sentisse a minha presença, não sei se o elo consanguíneo afetava alguma coisa, por isso precisei fazer um feitiço... algo que me mantivesse invisível para ela, assim, passei anos de minha vida peregrinando por terras distantes e nunca esbarrei com ela. No entanto, recentemente, desfiz o lacre e tornei a ser captável por Ailyn. _—_ Referia-se ao episódio em que cortou a palma da mão e esparramou o sangue no lago _—_ Agora, ela pode me achar em qualquer lugar do mundo e chegar a mim em segundos. Precisei me abrir novamente a ela para conjurar a adaga e cumprir minha missão, matar Naraku. Em troca, depois do trabalho feito, entregaria minha vida e minha irmã finalmente teria o que queria: poder. _—_ pronunciou cada palavra com firmeza, mirando o _hanyou_ nos olhos sem piscar, e seu tom tornou-se mais rígido a seguir: _—_ Eu cravei aquela adaga em Naraku, o apunhalei pelas costas como o canalha faz com todos que perpassam seu caminho. Depois, esfaqueei seu peito com toda a minha fúria e comecei a vê-lo se desfazer, bem ali, diante de mim. _—_ apertou o tecido que lhe cobria as coxas e mordiscou o lábio inferior _—_ ele ia morrer, ele _estava_ morrendo... _—_ então, as piscinas perderam o foco e miraram o nada, como se o espírito da mulher não estivesse ali enquanto ela narrava o terror: _—_ eu o vi, por completo, o que ele realmente era. Uma criatura miserável e triste, sem razões para viver. Matá-lo, na verdade, seria um favor prestado. Ele sofria... _—_ uma lágrima escorreu fina e discreta pelo canto de um olho.

— Você não conseguiu porque viu Kagewaki através dele, não foi? _—_ Sango tocou-lhe o ombro.

— Não! Não... _—_ meneou negativamente a cabeça _—_ Não, não havia mais Hitomi ali, era _ele_ , sua essência sórdida e melancólica. A existência de uma criatura que nunca conheceu o bem, a beleza, a esperança... Eu vi a alma dele e... _—_ esfregou os olhos, obrigando-os a manter a secura, a garganta embargava tornando sua voz mais grave _—_ senti pena. Não consegui ir adiante, me senti um ser pior do que ele, covarde e mesquinho. A vida dele não era minha para tirar.

— Ridículo! _—_ Inuyasha se levantou brusco _—_ Pena? Do Naraku?! Sesshoumaru deve estar certo, essa garota tem alguma coisa com aquele maldito! _—_ a apontou impetuoso e direto.

— Sim, é ridículo, você está certo. Mas eu garanto que não tenho nada com aquela criatura e nem pretendo! O fato de não conseguir matá-lo porque, sim, meu coração é mole, não faz de mim sua aliada! _—_ Annabelle se pôs de pé e afrontou o sujeito que lhe rosnava _—_ Torço para que você, ou qualquer um de vocês, consigam justiça e deem a ele o que merece, o que eu não fui capaz de dar. _—_ virou-se para Kagome e notou-a apreensiva _—_ Não é fácil para mim, Sango tem razão, olhar para aquele monstro e ter que me lembrar das feições de Hitomi. Ainda assim, não posso usar isso como desculpa, não foi por isso que não o matei, sinto muito... _—_ por fim, depois de inspirar e expirar prolongadamente voltou-se a Inuyasha e encerrou: _—_ não sou digna da companhia de vocês. _—_ e aprontou-se para ir embora.

— Mesmo depois de fracassar, você estava disposta a entregar a vida para sua irmã? _—_ Miroku, também de pé, recordou.

— Sim, tinha dado a minha palavra... _—_ riu discreta e amarga _—_ e, no fim das contas, seria um alívio poder descansar e me afastar disso tudo. Me afastar da tragédia e da vergonha por minha incapacidade de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Mas é claro que ele não deixaria isso acontecer, ele me quer viva para continuar a me atormentar! _—_ esbravejou e massageou as têmporas. Não muito depois, as feições de raiva transmutaram-se em confusão. Ela ainda se lembrava de como Naraku a olhara ao tirá-la da água. Ah, o brilho nunca antes visto naquelas esferas rubras...

— Sinto muito por você, _Anna-hime_... por mais que você negue, o fato de Naraku ter a aparência do homem que você amou influencia muito sim, digo isso por experiência própria. O Kohaku que está sob o domínio de Naraku não é o mesmo que conheci, é um assassino frio e mesmo sabendo disso, simplesmente não consigo matá-lo. _—_ Sango aproximou-se serena e compreensiva.

Annabelle girou o rosto devagar e deu-se com a ternura da exterminadora de _youkais_ que lhe sorria amistosa. A garganta pareceu fechar de desgosto.

" _Hitomi..."_ _—_ recordou-se do rapaz, antes cheio de fulgor, depois perdido em um campo de trigo, esperando por ela.

Cobriu a boca com uma mão, abafando um gemido. Os olhos cerraram-se ardidos e descontrolados. Em breve, o rosto dela esquentou e inundou-se. Braços a envolveram, gentis. Os olhos molhados se abriram turvos, no entanto souberam decifrar de quem vinha o gesto bondoso. Era Sango a acolhendo, como um dia Kagome fizera. A exterminadora acarinhava os fios alaranjados e mantinha-se silenciosa para dar o espaço necessário à outra, para dar a merecida liberdade de desabafar.

A dureza de Inuyasha se desmanchou ao contemplar o desespero e o desamparo estampados na garota aninhada nos braços de Sango. Kagome, a seu lado, encostou os dedos nos seus, como se lhe pedisse um pouco mais de gentileza. Orbes castanhos e dourados, tremeluzindo a luz avermelhada da fogueira, encararam-se e depois encararam a mais nova integrante de sua trupe. Miroku acenou com a cabeça uma afirmação e Sango, no fim, de queixo apoiado sobre a cabeça de Annabelle, sorriu.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, quando Inuyasha acordou, não viu a escocesa entre eles e o que sobrara da fogueira.

— _Keh!_ Eu sabia que ela faria isso! _—_ resmungou irritadiço.

— O quê? _—_ Kagome, sonolenta, sentou-se e esticou os braços, expandindo os lábios em um enorme bocejo.

— Cala a boca, Inuyasha... _—_ Shippou sussurrou ainda desacordado e aos roncos.

Miroku e Sango, por sua vez, despertaram em total alerta. A exterminadora preparou-se para puxar o osso voador se preciso fosse.

— Eu sabia que aquela garota iria embora de novo! Provavelmente foi procurar o maldito do Naraku e... _—_ o volume da voz de Inuyasha foi diminuindo gradativamente, conforme a sombra de um _youkai_ de várias caudas o cobria e ele aterrissava elegante, montado pela dona dos cabelos de fogo.

— Kirara?! _—_ Sango se mostrou surpresa por sua mascote permitir ser guiada por alguém ainda desconhecido.

— Trouxe o café da manhã. _—_ e, de supetão, pêssegos começaram a chover em abundância do colo de Annabelle. Ela os trazia amarrados à primeira camada do vestido – já seco e limpo, pronto para uso – a qual ela transformou em espécie de saco e agora o abria.

Miroku apanhou uma fruta e sorriu, logo Sango e Kagome o imitaram. A raposinha _youkai_ acordou ao acidentalmente ser acertada na cabeça por um dos frutos e deu um pulo para em seguida catar todos os pêssegos que encontrava por perto.

...e assim, alguns dias se seguiram. Annabelle caminhou com os novos amigos por longas trilhas, ajudou-os a derrotar alguns youkais que surgiram no percurso e dormiu com o grupo em pequenos casebres nos vilarejos pela estrada. Rumavam à aldeia onde vivia uma senhora de baixa estatura e de olho coberto por um adereço curioso.

— Kagome, você também veio de outro país? _—_ Annabelle perguntou enquanto andavam lado a lado.

— Quê? Ah, não, eu sou japonesa! _—_ a menina riu despojada.

— É que você se veste de uma forma tão diferente... _—_ não deixou escapar o comentário enquanto analisava o figurino da companheira _—_ Pensei que viesse de terras muito quentes. _—_ observou, arrancando um riso da adolescente que entendera o porquê do pensamento – o tamanho de sua saia.

— Acontece que a Kagome veio de uma época muito, mas muito distante! _—_ Shippou, deslumbrado, falou a erguer os braços e dar pequenos saltos enquanto andava a frente das duas.

— É mesmo?! _—_ Annabelle arregalou os olhos e os piscou rapidamente _—_ Que interessante! _—_ sorriu.

— É meio louco, eu sei... _—_ Kagome, embaraçada, abanou uma das mãos como se tentasse amenizar as coisas.

— De onde eu vim, existe uma lenda sobre viajantes do tempo. _—_ a escocesa comentou atraindo a atenção de Inuyasha a saltar bem lá na frente, de Miroku e de Sango que vinham logo atrás.

— Sério? _—_ Kagome perguntou depois de se abaixar e pegar Shippou no colo.

— Sim, sim... lá nas Terras Altas existe um monumento muito antigo chamado _Craigh na Dun¹_.

— Lá vem ela com esses nomes esquisitos e impossíveis de pronunciar! _—_ Inuyasha, apesar de sempre rabugento, brincou.

Miroku e Sango até tentaram soletrar o nome mencionado pela nova amiga, no entanto a tentativa se frustrou e virou riso. Os olhos de Shippou giraram enquanto seu cérebro confundia-se com os fonemas estranhos.

— É uma construção muito antiga, ninguém sabe ao certo quando e quem resolveu escolher aquele monte e fazer um círculo de pedras _—_ Annabelle, risonha, prosseguiu: _—_ , meu povo diz que aquele lugar é místico, e que algumas pessoas já conseguiram viajar para o futuro e para o passado ao tocarem as rochas.

— Você já as tocou? _—_ Sango perguntou.

— Sim, _—_ suspirou _—_ mas não saí do lugar, _—_ riu de si mesma _—_ é uma lenda antiga...

— A Kagome veio através de um poço! _—_ Shippou contou animado.

— Um poço?! _—_ por essa a jovem ruiva não esperava.

— Pois é, poderia ter sido através de um círculo de pedras, acho que seria mais romântico. _—_ Higurashi fez graça _—_ Ai, chegamos, até que enfim! _—_ aliviou-se ao ver a grande construção vermelha.

— Onde estamos? _—_ Annabelle perguntou.

— Aqui é o vilarejo onde, há cinquenta anos, viveu a sacerdotisa Kikyou... _—_ disse Miroku.

— Foi aqui que tudo aconteceu? _—_ perguntou ao monge, mesmo que no fundo soubesse a resposta. Bastou que ele lhe acenasse com a cabeça para entender que aquela pequena vila fora o cenário de uma tragédia fulminante.

Conforme andava, Annabelle observava cuidadosa cada traço do ambiente. Afastou-se do grupo sem perceber e caminhou até que seus olhos fossem cativados por uma árvore em especial, cujo tronco ainda resguardava a cicatriz de uma flechada.

Sua mente se afastou do presente para viver um passado que não lhe pertencia. Assim como fizera com ela e Hitomi, Naraku tomou a aparência de Kikyou e de Inuyasha, jogou-os um contra o outro e tentou fazer com que se matassem.

O sucessor de Onigumo, quando se disfarçou de Inuyasha, poderia ter usufruído da paixão pela sacerdotisa, e ao invés disso optou por causar-lhe um ferimento mortal... Por que Naraku não fizera o mesmo a ela? _—_ Annabelle pensou _—_ Por que ele não a matou, como Kikyou? Por que a consumiu e a marcou com seus toques e beijos ferozes? Por que se deu ao trabalho de fazer-se de homem apaixonado? Para humilhá-la depois? E não seria humilhante para um sujeito como ele admitir que se deitou com uma humana? _—_ a mente borbulhou de perguntas ao mesmo tempo em que o coração perdeu o ritmo e quase a fez cambalear.

— Annabelle... _—_ uma voz a chamava, parecia distante e abafada _—_ Annabelle?! _—_ a mão sacudiu-lhe o ombro de supetão e a fez pular _—_ Calma! _—_ Kagome assustou-se junto _—_ Você está bem?

— Estou, só me distraí aqui... _—_ balançou levemente a cabeça.

— Venha conhecer a vovó Kaede. _—_ sorriu e ofereceu o braço a moça perdida em divagações.

Andaram juntas até a morada onde a irmã de Kikyou vivia e foram muito bem recebidas. Havia um ensopado quentinho esperando pelos hóspedes. Mais uma de muitas vezes, o grupo riu da esganação de Annabelle ao ver comida, inclusive a proprietária do casebre.

Conversaram sobre assuntos diversos, a estrangeira sentiu-se acolhida como se estivesse em família e, depois de um tempo, parou de falar para observar os comportamentos dos companheiros. Kaede, certas vezes, chamava a atenção de Inuyasha como se ele fosse um moleque, Miroku direcionava olhares distintos à exterminadora de youkais e ela fingia ignorá-lo, Shippou brincava com as múltiplas caudas de Kirara e o pequeno felino não parecia se incomodar. Eram fortes, nada os abalava. Eram felizes, cheios de vida, esboçavam tamanhas esperanças que Annabelle se contagiava.

A noite tardou, mas chegou iluminada de estrelas. A Rosa Branca, encostada ao batente de uma porta escancarada, observava a lua a cintilar no firmamento escuro enquanto trançava uma de suas largas madeixas avermelhadas.

— Você dorme muito pouco. _—_ Inuyasha, sentado do lado de dentro, comentou. Os outros companheiros descansavam.

— Você também. _—_ persistiu a contemplar o céu noturno.

— Eu sou um youkai, não preciso de muitas horas de sono. _—_ disse confiante e cheio de si _—_ Você é humana, deveria dormir mais se não quiser ficar doente.

— Eu sei... é só que... _—_ suspirou, os ombros subiram e desceram em lentidão _—_ não costumo ter sonhos bons. _—_ sempre que fechava os olhos para dormir, Hitomi surgia como um espectro branco, lembrando-a de que um dia ele existiu e que ela o perdera ou pior, Naraku aparecia para maculá-la, para aguçar um instinto que ela lutava para manter adormecido.

— Eu vou destruir o Naraku.

— Que a deusa esteja com você nesse momento.

— Não me atrapalhe. _—_ com o alerta conseguiu fazê-la se desprender da paisagem noctívaga e mirá-lo quase sem expressão, apenas com um lume esquisito nos olhos.

— Boa noite... _—_ respirou fundo e rendeu-se ao conselho do sujeito: dormir, ou pelo menos tentar.

* * *

Ailyn perambulava pelas trilhas de um bosque distante, o vestido avermelhado tinha a barra manchada de lama por ter de perpassar um terreno pantanoso. Suas forças estavam temporariamente desgastadas e por essa razão ela não conseguia abrir portais para chegar mais rápido a seu destino.

Rosnou para o vento e amarrou a saia pelo lado, expondo seus joelhos rosados e as botas negras de cano alto. O péssimo humor obteve o auge quando um dos pés atolou em uma poça e ela precisou fazer algum esforço para puxá-lo de volta.

— E essa agora?! _—_ queixou-se.

— Vejam, uma youkai! _—_ um grupo de ladrões de estrada tomaram ciência da presença de Ailyn e a fizeram revirar os olhos.

— Quando se pensa que não dá para piorar... _—_ virou-se de frente aos sujeitos e lhes sorriu _—_ Acho melhor seguirem outra direção, hoje não estou muito sociável e quero apenas um motivo para arrancar a cabeça de alguém.

— Você é apenas uma, somos oito! _—_ o líder do bando apontou-lhe uma espada velha. A lâmina parecia mordiscada de tantas falhas.

— Podem vir. _—_ disse destemida, fumaça esverdeada subiu da lama e a circundou enquanto os sujeitos a rodeavam e aproximavam-se vagarosos a apontar-lhe suas armas enferrujadas.

Ailyn, mesmo enfraquecida, ainda conseguia invocar algumas de suas sombras. Conforme erguia seus braços elegantemente, os espectros escuros brotavam do solo por trás de cada um dos reles bandidos e os atravessavam com estranhos espinhos.

Os pobres ladrõezinhos nem sentiram a morte chegar de tão rápido que foi. Perfurados pelas costas, golfavam o sangue e tombavam para frente enquanto a dona dos cachos dourados ria despreocupada.

— Você não precisa do poder de sua irmã. _—_ ecoou do galho de uma árvore, soturno e grave.

— Você... _—_ a erguer os olhos para cima e avistar o Babuíno Branco, disse desdenhosa _—_ Se eu tivesse o poder de Annabelle, não teria sido atingida por seu veneno.

— _Oh_ , sim... _—_ pairou do galho ao solo lamacento, espalhando lodo para os lados _—_ se não fosse por Annabelle, agora você estaria morta. Deveria ser grata e deixá-la em paz.

— Por que te interessa tanto que eu desista de fazer o ritual com Annabelle? _Ah_ , talvez seja porque _você_ queira usufruir do dom dela, não é mesmo? _—_ os lábios carminados alargaram-se em um sorriso enquanto os olhos celestes estreitaram-se sagazes _—_ Quer que eu desista, para que você tenha a sua fatia. Isso não vai acontecer.

— E se eu oferecesse algo diferente do dom de Annabelle, mas que pode torná-la muito poderosa e até mesmo imortal? _—_ os orbes escarlates cintilaram por baixo da máscara de macaco.

— Eu diria que você mente. _—_ respondeu segura, tal convicção se desfez assim que Naraku puxou de dentro da manta um fragmento considerável da Joia de Quatro Almas. O brilho lilás da preciosidade entorpeceu Ailyn de imediato.

Naraku só precisou de dois passos para estar perto da humana deslumbrada por poder a ponto de se permitir cegar. Sua mão tomou a dela, delicada e permissiva. Naquela palma coberta por veludo negro, o hanyou depositou o fragmento e viu-se satisfeito ao contemplá-lo escurecer de acordo com as ambições da gêmea de cabelos alourados de Annabelle.

— Agora, escute o que você vai fazer... _—_ abeirou a orelha de Ailyn e sussurrou os dizeres, soprando os fios amarelados no caminho.

* * *

Com o nascer do sol, o grupo de amigos despertou e se preparou para prosseguir a jornada em busca de Naraku e dos cacos da Joia amaldiçoada. Kagome, antes de todos fazerem a primeira refeição, pediu licença para ir a casa e buscar alguns mantimentos. Inuyasha soltou uma de suas reclamações gratuitas arrancando risadas dos outros que estavam por lá. Annabelle, acordada desde antes do amanhecer, observava-os ligeiramente cansada. Pouco mais de meia hora depois a estudante ginasial surgiu de dentro do poço com sua mochila amarela abarrotada de quinquilharias do século XXI.

— Como consegue carregar todas essas coisas?! _—_ a escocesa perguntou embasbacada.

— Kagome, você trouxe? Diz que trouxe, trouxe? _—_ Shippou perguntou aos pulos, enquanto desenhava no rostinho traços distintos de meiguice.

— Toma! _—_ a menina, sorridente, tirou do bolso da frente um pirulito de morango e fez a felicidade do infante. _—_ E isso daqui é para você, para adoçar a vida. _—_ ergueu uma embalagem avermelhada para Annabelle. Curiosa, a forasteira a tomou em mãos, balançou o recipiente e apalpou o material estranho que adornava o quitute.

— O que é isso? _—_ perguntou enquanto tentava descobrir como abria aquilo.

— _Kitcat_ , _—_ Kagome a ajudou a rasgar o invólucro e partiu um pedaço para que ela provasse _—_ é de chocolate.

Assim que mordicou a extremidade crocante do tal doce, Annabelle descobriu uma amostra de paraíso na Terra.

— Isso vicia! _—_ os olhos brilharam enquanto ela atacava a gostosura e Kagome ria.

— Eu sabia que você iria gostar...

— Kagome, e para nós, o que trouxe aí? _—_ Miroku se chegou como um animalzinho à espreita.

— Calma gente, tem para todos! _—_ a adolescente distribuiu guloseimas para os amigos e para a senhora que os recebera no vilarejo.

— Agora que vocês já se empanturraram, podemos ir? _—_ Inuyasha ansioso e já de pé em frente à saída do vilarejo, batia um dos pés sobre a terra _—_ Desse jeito vai ficar todo mundo gordo e ninguém vai ter disposição para acabar com o Naraku! _—_ e com o comentário arrancou gargalhadas dos outros, inclusive de Annabelle.

E se foram, acenando para Kaede, todos com as energias repostas e com os ânimos em dia.

— Ah, se eu ainda tivesse meu cavalo... _—_ depois de andarem bastante, Annabelle se queixou saudosa.

— Preguiçosa! _—_ Inuyasha brincou.

— Para você é fácil, você pode sair pulando por aí igual a uma perereca doida. _—_ a ruiva retrucou e mostrou-lhe a língua.

— _Anna-hime_ consegue ser tão criança quanto Inuyasha... _—_ Miroku cochichou para Sango.

— Ei, eu ouvi isso hein! _—_ o hanyou, à frente, alertou-o.

Todos soltaram suas risadas espontâneas, e durante a manhã mais momentos como aquele se sucederam. Qualquer clima de desconfianças e suspeitas se desmanchou como se de areia fosse, mesmo da parte de Inuyasha.

Então, ao cair da tarde, ouviram o boato de que um youkai urso estava descontrolado e que atacava um vilarejo próximo com frequência. Kagome e Annabelle sentiram presença de fragmentos da Joia nas redondezas, e além: a nova integrante do grupo percebeu outra coisa, algo que não conseguia decifrar, mas que a afligia por demais. O clima pesava conforme eles se aproximavam do monstruoso urso. Assim que Inuyasha liquidou a fera, um enxame de insetos venenosos a consumiram e levaram consigo o fragmento contido em sua carcaça.

Todos sabiam a quem pertencia aquelas abelhas, e todos sabiam também o que precisavam fazer – seguir o rastro que os youkais voadores deixaram. Annabelle, no entanto, sentiu-se paralisada. O sangue gelou nas veias e sua pele empalideceu. Compreendeu que em breve teria de confrontar seu algoz e gostaria de adiar o momento o quanto precisasse.

— Você vem ou não?! _—_ Inuyasha freou os passos, provocando poeira de areia no ar, e a mirou impaciente.

Antes que a mulher pudesse responder, uma presença a desorientou e a fez girar o corpo para todos os lados.

— Sinto um fragmento da joia aqui perto! _—_ Kagome exclamou _—_ e ele está corrompido!

Uma névoa se formou e os envolveu, vinha das profundezas dos bosques.

— Vão. _—_ Annabelle disse sem titubear.

— _Anna_?! _—_ Sango se manifestou atônita.

— Vão, eu cuido disso! _—_ repetiu enquanto uma silhueta se desenhava na bruma e, ao transpassá-la, mostrava-se pomposa e exalava o aroma do hanyou aranha.

— É o cheiro do Naraku! _—_ Inuyasha rosnou com a Tessaiga empunhada na direção da criatura.

— Mas é a minha irmã. _—_ Annabelle deu passos para perto da mulher enegrecida pela aura das trevas, alumiada pelo brilho de um pedaço de joia cravado na testa. _—_ Vão, ou perderão o rastro dele! Isso é uma armadilha! _—_ vociferou.

Os amigos mostraram-se preocupados, todavia sabiam que ela estava certa. Aquela poderia muito bem ser uma forma de dispersá-los do real paradeiro de Naraku. Confiaram que Annabelle conseguiria livrar-se daquele empecilho e seguiram, até porque a Rosa Branca não permitiria que outra pessoa a não ser ela relasse o dedo na Rosa Vermelha.

Mal sabiam as presas, que ao afastarem-se e deixarem as irmãs enfrentarem-se no bosque, dariam ao babuíno branco exatamente o que ele queria.

— _Hu, hu, hu..._ _—_ Naraku surgiu nos céus escurecidos, emoldurado por sua barreira em meio às nuvens, e contemplou as duas mulheres a encararem-se em silêncio.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 _ **¹** \- Craigh na Dun:_ gente, se alguém reconheceu essa referência eu solto fogos de artifício aqui! Sério! Para quem não fazia ideia da existência de quaisquer círculos de pedras espalhados pela Escócia - sim, eles existem, mas Craigh na Dun é um monumento específico, criado por **Diana Gabaldon** para sua saga épica de livros chamada _Outlander_. Ela se baseou nessa lenda do folclore escocês - viajantes no tempo - para escrever um romance maravilhoso entre uma inglesa e um escocês ruivo LINDÍSSIMO. Claro que uma obra de artes dessa não poderia ficar na moita por muito tempo e já tem SÉRIE! Vocês podem encontrar duas temporadas completas na Netflix - se eu recomendo? Sim ou com certeza? VÃO LOGO ASSISTIR E ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM! Eu, como admiradora da Escócia desde Coração Valente, Brumas de Avalon e afins, não perco isso por nada.

Bom, tivemos aqui mais algumas explicações sobre a tal da adaga, queria saber o que vocês acharam. Sempre quero descrever as coisas, pensei em fazer todo um flashback na hora em que Annabelle comentava sobre sua relação com Ailyn, mas o capítulo ficaria MUITO comprido... No entanto, como não gosto de nada incompleto, já adianto a vocês que ao longo da fanfic voltaremos algumas vezes ao passado dessas duas, quis guardar essas memórias para momentos mais oportunos e não as soltarei de uma vez só. Aos pouquinhos vocês terão o gostinho da infância e da adolescência das irmãs, e conhecerão um pouco mais da história da Ailyn. Acredito que muitos devam antipatizá-la e eu não os julgo, mas acalmem-se, dá para gostar um pouquinho dela - eu acho...

Fico por aqui hoje, meus leitores queridos. Espero que gostem do que eu trouxe para vocês!  
Kissuuuuus! 


	17. Sentimentos?

Ai meu Deus, como eu AMO esse capítulo - apesar de achar que ele ainda não está perfeitamente da forma como eu queria - e estou ansiosa para saber o que vocês acharam dele!  
Nem vou me prolongar na nota inicial, vamos direto à leitura, sim? SIM!  
Qualquer dúvida sobre a cronologia dos eventos, explicações nas notas finais. SIMBORA!

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 – Sentimentos?**

O pequeno losango escurecido cintilava aterrador na testa de Ailyn, os olhos foscos alinhavam-se diretos à outra figura logo adiante, estática e à espera.

 _Ataque._ _—_ a voz ecoou nas profundezas da mente perdida e a dona dos cabelos de ouro correu desvairada na direção de Annabelle, em uma velocidade inesperada a se tratar de pernas humanas.

— Ailyn! _—_ gritou o nome para nada. Rodopiou-se para o outro lado e a irmã freou os passos, abrupta, fazendo poeira de terra escura subir.

Por onde a Rosa Vermelha passara, névoa esverdeada se espalhou e a temperatura local esfriou. As finas e altas árvores balançaram-se lamentosas, folhas caíram de seus galhos raquíticos, formaram um tapete no solo para em seguida flutuarem poucos centímetros acima. O ar estava diferente, pesado. Annabelle sentiu o corpo eriçar e seus ouvidos atentaram-se a gemidos chorosos que vinham do nada, dispersados em meio ao bosque, ecoando por todos os cantos.

Ailyn ajoelhou e afundou as mãos na terra fofa, as brumas tomaram formatos humanoides e gritaram. Ao redor de sua coloração musgo, uma camada discretamente vermelha se destacava. Estavam diferentes, não era só de melancolia que as formas se alimentavam, mas de _raiva_.

O véu alabastrino cobriu Annabelle assim que as sombras tentaram atacá-la. Incontáveis mãos bateram contra a luz ebúrnea e desfizeram-se em granulado. Então, a fumaça escura a envolveu e tentou esmagá-la, tentou reduzir sua aura a nada, criando um embate de energias puras e soturnas, provocando pequenas descargas elétricas em torno do corpo da jovem de cabelos flamejantes. Os braços da Rosa Branca ergueram-se dificultosos, fizeram as folhas flutuantes voarem ágeis e atingirem a névoa carcereira como navalhas afiadas. Criaram desenhos luminosos por onde cortaram até dissipar o enredo.

A terra moveu dançante debaixo dos pés das duas humanas, Ailyn perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sentada. Annabelle, por sua vez, manteve-se estranhamente ereta.

— A natureza está contra você! _—_ anunciou à gêmea mais nova _—_ Desista, se desfaça disso! _—_ apontou o fragmento da joia adornando a testa da outra.

— Dessa vez será diferente, Annabelle! _—_ lume carmim desenhou-se nos contornos da mulher e a levitou até ficar de pé _—_ Isso está acima de você _—_ tirou uma de suas luvas de veludo e direcionou a mão à criatura esbranquiçada no meio da escuridão _—_ ou de qualquer ser. _—_ a palma concentrou uma esfera negra de energia sinistra e a liberou na direção da oponente. Os olhos de Ailyn também enegreceram.

Ligeira, Annabelle se abaixou e cobriu a cabeça com as mãos. Enormes raízes de árvore a circundaram como um escudo e graças a elas a força maligna não a alcançou, resumiu-se em mortificar o que estava ao redor e secar a proteção da ruiva.

— Não pode se esconder para sempre por trás de suas artimanhas! _—_ raios escuros endereçaram-se à jovem que mal teve tempo de se recompor.

O corpo entrou em colapso e tombou arrastado, levando consigo terra e musgo. Os olhos rolaram, assistindo o mundo ao redor girar infernalmente. Sentiu as trevas de Ailyn entorpecerem seus sentidos e suas articulações pareceram pesar mais do que uma bolsa cheia de pedras. Era como se afogar, os pulmões fechavam-se e respirar tornava-se ofício árduo.

Não, aquela escuridão, aquela malignidade não pertencia à sua irmã, ia além...

As turquesas estreitaram-se e miraram o céu arroxeado, nele vislumbraram uma bolha a carregar um sujeito dentro.

— Naraku... _—_ sussurrou, os dedos furiosos apertaram a areia marrom. A brancura oscilou, retomando o brilho em volta de Annabelle.

— Traga-a para mim. _—_ ele se manifestou, enfim, descendo calmamente dentro de seu campo de força.

O ouro dos cachos contrastou com os ventos gélidos e o cenário escurecido. Em passos calmos, a marionete do hanyou-aranha se aproximou da vítima e abaixou ao seu lado. As mãos delicadas, porém nada gentis, sem tocar a pele da Rosa Branca impuseram-na a sentar. Annabelle notou a luz vermelha cobrir-lhe e obrigar seu corpo a se mover a bel prazer da irmã. Enrijeceu por inteiro, as veias ressaltaram sobre sua palidez e Ailyn precisou de mais esforço para tentar colocá-la de pé e, ao invés disso, teve uma mão grudada à face, a impedir-lhe de ver o próximo acontecimento. Annabelle, num impulso, atirou-se sobre o seu espelho alourado e fez com que a luminescência branca cobrisse a vermelha e sufocasse a energia sinistra. O fragmento na testa de Ailyn retomou o tom rosado de sua origem.

" _Ela purificou o fragmento!"_ _—_ os rubis perversos arregalaram estremecidos. Rápidos, tentáculos surgiram das costas de Naraku e enlaçaram Ailyn, trazendo-a para perto de si, protegida por sua barreira púrpura.

Annabelle ergueu-se a limpar o vestido dos traços de terra e folhas para em seguida encará-lo destemida e iluminada pelo brilho natural que a fazia o que era.

— Agora o seu plano é usar minha irmã para me capturar?! Não tem mãos e nem pernas para fazê-lo você mesmo? _—_ vociferou e deu passos a frente, ousando chegar perto do meio-youkai vidrado em sua interpelação _—_ Eu não voltarei ao seu castelo, não voltarei a estar sob seu poder, sob sua custódia!

— Você não pode me ferir, Annabelle. _—_ ainda que tenso, abriu discreto e desafiador sorriso.

— Por causa de sua barreira ridícula? A despedaço como papel! _—_ estava cada vez mais próxima.

— Não, porque você não quer. _—_ ele mesmo desfez o campo de força e deixou Ailyn para trás _—_ Você não quer me causar mal.

Ela parou de súbito. Os olhos estremeceram, bem como a boca entreabriu.

— Por que gastar suas energias fingindo um ódio que não sente? _—_ foi a vez do usurpador de Kagewaki dar passos em direção à criatura vulnerável.

— Mas eu odeio o que você é, o que representa e o que fez a mim. _—_ afirmou convicta _—_ Espero que Inuyasha o faça em pedaços e não deixe rastro algum!

— _Você_ poderia me fazer em pedaços, mas decidiu por me deixar viver. Você não quer isso... _—_ por fim, estavam um diante do outro _—_ Não sabe fingir, Annabelle. Sei que sente algo por mim.

— Senti por Hitomi, eu o amei... e você se aproveitou disso para usar meu corpo a seu bel prazer! _—_ a garganta, tensa, tentava fechar a passagem, no entanto as palavras violentavam-na ao escaparem a todo custo.

— _Huh_ , como vocês humanos falam de amor! _—_ desdenhou _—_ Até parece que entendem tão bem sobre o assunto. _—_ riu-se _—_ Quanto tempo você e Kagewaki estiveram juntos? Meses, menos de um ano? Acha que isso é tempo suficiente para saber que ama alguém e ter certeza de que é com essa pessoa que quer passar o resto de sua vida? Quantos anos você tem, Annabelle? Duvido que tenha chegado aos vinte, é só uma garota inexperiente. Hitomi foi o primeiro a tratá-la com gentileza, e por ele ser bonito você se encantou. É simples, banal. Poderia ter sido qualquer outro, desde que cumprisse com o que você espera da aparência de alguém e a tratasse diferente do restante das pessoas que conheceu em sua vida. Isso não significa nada! _—_ vomitou o discurso, impaciente e cansado de todo aquele drama.

Por instantes, a surpresa emudeceu Annabelle. Não esperava de Naraku aquele tipo de reação, quem não conhece o amor não tenta estipular qualquer juízo de valor sobre o sentimento, no entanto lá estava o meio-youkai a passar um sermão, mesmo sem perceber.

De qualquer maneira, ela não se calaria por muito tempo. Afinal, quem era aquele sujeito para tentar passar qualquer ensinamento sobre a vida – ele, que não dava um passo sequer sem prejudicar a outrem?

— Você fala como se fosse o maior entendedor sobre amor _—_ arfou conforme defendia o seu ponto _—_ , mas também se apaixonou pela primeira pessoa que demonstrou alguma gentileza. Só porque aquela sacerdotisa era bonita e cuidou de você, o seu coração a venerou com todas as forças. Sim, _seu_ coração! Não me venha com a estória de que você não é o tal de Onigumo porque ele faz parte de você, e por causa dele você está aqui! _—_ Naraku, ultrajado, preparava-se para ralhar, no entanto Annabelle aumentou o tom, atropelando-o: _—_ Quem é você para me julgar por minha idade quando tem muitos mais anos de vida do que eu e é tão imaturo a ponto de tentar esconder o óbvio? Você _tem_ sentimentos. Se não os alimentasse, não estaria aqui tentando me dar uma lição sobre _verdadeiro amor_. _—_ ao pronunciar as últimas palavras, dentro da densa fúria um riso de escárnio se fez. Estaria aprendendo com ele?

De olhos arregalados, o sujeito começou a gargalhar. Riu com tanta vontade que se curvou para frente e tocou a barriga com uma das mãos. Divertiu-se? Não. Aquele triste espetáculo não representava nada mais do que desespero e falta de senso do absurdo. Batia boca com uma humana sobre assuntos que considerava irrelevantes enquanto Inuyasha e seus amigos, não muito distantes, enfrentavam pela primeira vez uma de suas crias – Kagura, a mestra dos ventos. Em breve, o odioso grupo estaria ali e não fazia parte do plano confrontá-los tão cedo. Vaidoso, todavia, não quis perder a palavra final e, após enxugar os olhos umedecidos, tomou a fala:

— Esse é o problema de vocês humanos, permitem que os sentimentos dominem suas ações, seus pensamentos, e acabam se tornando escravos disso. Não pensam mais, não agem mais por si próprios, tornam-se dependentes dessa coisa que chamam de amor. Eu, Naraku, não faço parte desse nicho de fraqueza.

— Ah, mas você faz sim! _—_ ela expandiu os olhos e o sorriso. Como se já não estivesse perto o suficiente, tratou de dar mais um passo a frente e de repente não havia um palmo de distância entre ambos _—_ Você pode detestar a ideia, pode arrancar os cabelos por isso, mas você é mais um no meio de tantos nesse nicho. Só que você tem medo. Você tem medo de sentir. Você não se atreve! Existem tantas pessoas como você, assim, covardes... _—_ persistiu risonha, adquirindo cada vez mais firmeza ao perceber a expressão marcante de indignação e confusão na face do hanyou.

— Ora, garota, não me faça rir! _—_ persistia no deboche, entretanto suas feições entregavam o nervosismo.

— Você pode se esconder por trás de atitudes cruéis, mas eu sei que, no fundo, você se importa. _—_ e então, a voz dela suavizou e soou como ondas serenas quebrando na margem.

Ailyn estreitou os orbes azulados na expectativa de saber aonde aquele recente conflito iria terminar. Vislumbrou a irmã subir, vagarosa, a mão tremente e pousá-la no rosto leitoso do inimigo.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, Annabelle Rose? _—_ Naraku arrebatou o pulso e afastou-se do toque.

— Está tão acostumado com pessoas devotando ódio a você que quando recebe um carinho não sabe como lidar. Estou errada? _—_ teimosa, tocou-o novamente e deslizou os dedos pela maçã desbotada. A textura era, dolorosamente, a mesma de seu Hitomi. Poderia ter se debulhado em lágrimas com a lembrança, ao invés disso respirou fundo e persistiu a afagá-lo mesmo que em seu íntimo desejasse acertar-lhe uma bofetada. O coração, em contrapartida, palpitava esbaforido causando-lhe tremedeira nas pernas.

— Por que dedicaria seu afeto a mim? Me toma por imbecil? Não me teste. _—_ dessa vez não tentou contê-la, largou-lhe o pulso e manteve os braços rentes ao corpo, descansados.

— Você me salvou... _—_ lembrou-o enquanto o fitava dentro dos olhos de maneira tão intensa que Naraku sentiu necessidade de se desviar.

— Apenas por querer o seu poder. O seu poder, Annabelle, talvez o seu corpo, porque essa consciência humana ainda habita em mim, mas é só, nada mais. Se pensa que sinto algo por você além de atração, serei eu a ter pena de você. _—_ a voz grave mostrou firmeza. Os olhos, por sua vez, fugiram dos dela insistentemente.

— Diga o que quiser, o iludido aqui é você quando mente para si mesmo. Eu vi como me olhava naquele dia em que quase me afoguei. Ao contrário de você, vivi não só ruins, mas também boas experiências com humanos e sei ler a expressão de alguém realmente preocupado, de alguém que teme a perda. Nunca me esquecerei de como você me olhou, da angústia em seus traços e do alívio ao ver que eu respirava. Você não me ama, duvido até mesmo que ame Kikyou, mas de alguma maneira torta, esquisita, você se importa. E se você é capaz de se importar, existe algo de _bom_ em você. _—_ o brilho nas límpidas lagoas demonstrava elucidação soberba, o sorriso, por sua vez, exibia docilidade como se ao constatar a vívida humanidade dentro do monstro a mágoa por ele se amenizasse, e agora ao invés de desejar atingi-lo, queria simplesmente desarmá-lo. Contudo, aonde queria chegar com tais investidas nem ela mesma tomava conhecimento.

Naraku poderia inventar outra mentira como as várias pronunciadas por sua boca ferina. Poderia rir como antes, poderia agredi-la, ou melhor: assassinar sua irmã ali, à sua frente, para provar sua natureza má. Entretanto, no fim das contas, ele tomou conhecimento de que estaria tentando provar algo mais para si do que para ela. Annabelle jogou as cartas e o expôs, mas e ela? A audição avantajada do meio-youkai captava as batidas afoitas do órgão vital da escocesa e a respiração entrecortada, a vista diferenciada mirava o sangue fluir corrido por baixo da pele rosada e quente. Antes, tinha plena certeza de que ela o tentava seduzir para humilhá-lo. Nesse momento não sabia de mais nada.

O instinto não pedia por violência, não existia ímpeto de repelir, de praguejar, seu ser pedia por serenidade. Por fim, encorajou-se a olhá-la diretamente nos olhos e enfrentar aquelas preciosidades certeiras à espera de seu próximo trunfo para rebatê-la sem sorrisos ou fúria, sem externar emoção alguma. A carapaça endurecida tratou de fazer seu trabalho. Por dentro, ele incendiava.

" _Algo de bom em mim?"_ _—_ ofendeu-se? Nem ele saberia dizer. Annabelle fora a primeira pessoa em cinquenta anos a interpretá-lo de maneira diferente.

Maldito frio percorrendo o ventre de dentro para fora, como se fosse parti-lo ao meio!

— O que pretende fazer? _—_ discretamente inseguro, perguntou por ser a única coisa que era capaz de dizer.

— Eu não sei... _—_ confessou. A mão escorreu do rosto dele e tornou ao busto acelerado.

E então, uma ventania violenta perpassou por cima de suas cabeças, forçando-os a curvarem os corpos. Annabelle direcionou os olhos ao céu e viu uma larga pena branca a sobrevoar, carregando em si uma mulher cujas costas despidas possuíam uma cicatriz conhecida – a queimadura de aranha. Antes de haver tempo para perguntar sobre o evento, ao tornar a dar atenção para Naraku, ele já se distanciara e tinha nos braços Ailyn, seu sangue.

— Naraku! _—_ clamou por ele, aprontou-se para alcançá-lo.

A moldura arroxeada envolveu o hanyou e a mulher de cabelos claros. Veloz, a bolha subiu aos céus e sumiu em meio às nuvens escuras. Ele partiu deixando um buraco dentro do peito de Annabelle e uma coleção de dúvidas em sua cabeça.

Não houve tempo para muita reflexão, todavia. Um homem cruzou o caminho dela, veloz como um raio e a fez cambalear.

Um homem? Não, era um youkai, e estava furioso.

O sujeito pareceu que seguiria caminho até frear de súbito e virar-se colérico, mirando-a a ranger os dentes:

— Sinto o cheiro daquela mulher aqui, você está com ela não é, garota?! _—_ os músculos dos braços, rijos, ressaltavam e os dedos das mãos contorciam-se, prontos para um ataque.

— Do que está falando, quem é você?! _—_ atordoada, fincou-se onde estava e concentrou a brancura ao redor de si.

— _Ele_ a fez matar meus companheiros! Se você é cúmplice do que a maldita fez, vai pagar por isso! _—_ urrou ensandecido, impulsionou os pés e saltou na direção dela. Seus olhos, tão azuis quanto os da desconhecida, sequer piscaram. A imagem de Annabelle refletiu neles nítida dos cabelos aos ossos.

Apesar de não fazer ideia do ocorrido, precisava se proteger de algum jeito. Os cílios avermelhados se fecharam e quando os olhos abriram outra vez, estavam completamente brancos. A aura cálida o repeliu sem que o youkai conseguisse lhe triscar. Insatisfeito, ergueu-se em um pulo e persistiu no embate.

— Pare, eu não tenho a intenção de lutar com você! _—_ a jovem apelou, a lua em seu pescoço cintilava em cores diversas e o lume ebúrneo tomava maior proporção, formando um círculo de proteção ao seu redor. O céu ao topo de sua cabeça clareava aos poucos.

Repentino, o sujeito estancou e passou a encará-la com ares de curiosidade. Parecia mais calmo, talvez fosse o efeito da energia da estrangeira.

— O que é você? _—_ questionou levemente ameno _—_ Isso não é energia sinistra, é pura... Por acaso é uma sacerdotisa?

— Não sou uma sacerdotisa. _—_ suspirou e abrandou os ânimos _—_ Eu sou Annabelle Rose, _—_ notou-o fazer careta ao ouvir o nome _—_ e você é?

— _Kouga_ , príncipe da tribo dos youkais lobos. _—_ apresentou-se austero _—_ Se você não tem nada com aquela mulher ou Naraku, não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. _—_ e deu as costas para ela. Tornou a correr sem se importar com o que havia pela trilha. Via-se em seu semblante tristeza misturada a raiva e sede por vingança. O lobo alfa de sua alcateia era mais um entre muitos que possuíam uma dívida com Naraku e estava sedento por fazer a cobrança.

" _Por quê?"_ _—_ era a pergunta da qual Annabelle não conseguia se livrar. Qual era o propósito disso tudo? Naraku, por não ser feliz, não admitia que o resto do mundo fosse? Sentia necessidade de impor a sua miséria a todos para que entendessem o calvário pelo qual ele estava passando? _—_ Passou tantos minutos dedicando seus pensamentos ao objeto de ódio de muitos que nem percebeu quando o grupo que a acolhera retornou àquele ponto da floresta. Kagome, como em outro dia, a chamou diversas vezes até sua voz ser ouvida.

— Você está bem? O que aconteceu?! _—_ a jovem sacerdotisa a bombardeou de questionamentos.

— Eu estou a salvo, mas e vocês? Inuyasha está ferido! _—_ sobressaltada, se encaminhou ao meio-youkai cachorro deitado sobre a grande Kirara _—_ Deixe que eu resolvo...

— _Keh_ , isso não é nada! _—_ resmungou e se levantou com certa dificuldade.

— Não seja tão teimoso, eu posso ajudá-lo! _—_ criticava-o pela teimosia, mas ela própria não estava livre da conduta.

— Já disse que não é nada! _—_ resmungou.

— Esse Inuyasha adora dificultar as coisas... _—_ Shippou comentou.

— Estou bem o suficiente para te esfolar vivo! _—_ lançou um olhar aterrador ao pequeno, e como de costume a raposinha recorreu à viajante de outra Era.

— Precisamos procurar um lugar para passar a noite, é perigoso ficarmos a céu aberto com Inuyasha nesse estado. _—_ Miroku, sem muito humor para brincadeiras, afirmou preocupado.

Todos concordaram. Peregrinaram juntos até o vilarejo mais próximo e conseguiram um cômodo para passar a noite. Lá, conversaram sobre Kagura e debateram sobre o quão perigosa ela poderia ser. Annabelle ouviu atentamente Kagome narrar o ocorrido no castelo de Naraku e se compadeceu pela dor de Kouga. Sim, Naraku fizera outra vítima. Por que motivo? Por ele gostar de causar sofrimento e caos? Não poderia ser apenas isso, era razão muito rasa para um indivíduo tão complexo. Alguém que teceu um discurso sobre amor verdadeiro da forma como ele fez provia-se de sentimentos e sensações.

E o que era amor verdadeiro então? Como alguém poderia estar certo de existir uma forma correta ou errada de se amar alguém? Era possível desenvolver um sentimento tão forte em tão pouco tempo? Era necessário conhecer o profundo de um ser para alegar amá-lo por completo? O que poderia ser esse sentimento desmedido, poderia ele ter um nome, ter limites, ou uma razão de ser?

Poderia a rosa se apaixonar pelo espinho? Poderia a aranha, apaixonar-se pela mosca?

" _Poderia Naraku sentir amor por mim?"_.

Quando deu por si, Annabelle tornou a gastar tempo dedicando-se a decifrar as profundezas do causador de seus tormentos, dessa vez, horas. O céu clareou singelo e rosado enquanto ela devaneava. Pensou tanto em Naraku que se esqueceu de rememorar seus dias com Hitomi, como fazia todas as noites antes de dormir.

O que estava acontecendo?!

* * *

Naraku vagava aturdido pelos corredores do soturno castelo. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia parar de pensar no confronto de horas atrás. Cada palavra expelida pelos lábios ocidentais transpassava-no, pulsava em sua cabeça, quase o deixava tonto.

" _Eu, me importar com alguém?"_ _—_ não queria acreditar naquela hipótese. Não se atreveria a cogitar a ideia de que qualquer ser lhe fosse essencial _—_ _"Essa mulher enlouqueceu?"_ _—_ fingiu esquecer-se do dia em que a tirou de dentro do rio e persistiu a caminhar.

Cessou os passos ao ouvir estranha movimentação no quarto de Annabelle. Arrastou a porta de uma vez e temeu que seus olhos pregassem-lhe uma peça. Era ela ali, rodopiando a segurar a saia de um vestido verde?

Não, os fios dourados estragavam a bela cena.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? _—_ irritado, segurou-a pelo braço e a fez parar.

— Ela sempre foi boa costureira... _—_ descontraída, Ailyn movimentou a saia com uma das mãos, jogando-a graciosamente para os lados _—_ Já eu tinha que pagar fortunas para fazerem meus vestidos _—_ deu de ombros _—_ Ela que faz as roupas que usa, sabia? No que Annabelle não é boa, me pergunto? _—_ rolou os olhos _—_ Chega a ser irritante.

— Não é boa mentirosa. _—_ largou-a _—_ Tire esse vestido, isso é ridículo. _—_ se preparou para deixá-la.

— Por quê? Te faz lembrar dela? _—_ num andar coreografado, girou em torno dele, cercando-o _—_ Nós seríamos idênticas se meu cabelo não tivesse essa cor. _—_ escorreu os dedos pelos cachos, bagunçando-os.

— Desbotado. _—_ Naraku escarneceu _—_ Tire esse vestido. _—_ insistiu irritadiço.

Ailyn abriu meio sorriso e partiu a desatar o laço do fitilho, depois, ilhós por ilhós, livrou-se da fita amarelada e desceu as mangas tufadas. Moveu-se sedutora, induzindo os panos a caírem e deixarem-na apenas com a camada debaixo, similar a que Annabelle usava, mas escura. Foi o momento de começar a se desfazer do espartilho.

— O que pretende, mulher? _—_ Naraku riu sem dar muita importância e olhou para outro lado.

Não respondeu, simplesmente se chegou a ele como veio ao mundo e segurou seu rosto forçando-o a mirar seu corpo esbelto, abençoado por diversas curvas. Em primeiro instante, o hanyou vacilou ao analisar as formas delineadas, no entanto, ao encontrar os olhos maliciosos e a boca avermelhada, empurrou-a ao chão. Divertiu-se ao evidenciar a irritação na face rosada, abaixou-se calmo e falou com naturalidade:

— Você _jamais_ será a sua irmã. _—_ cutucou a ferida do jeito que lhe apetecia.

— Você está apaixonado por ela. _—_ a graça findou, o sorriso dele se desfez. A mão, sem pena, agarrou o pescoço da aliada e o apertou. _—_... E ela... está apaixonada por você! _—_ o enlace afrouxou, os ombros desceram assim como os braços e uma sobrancelha dele arqueou.

— Annabelle apaixonada por mim? _—_ riu-se do absurdo.

— Ela ainda não se deu conta disso, mas como sua irmã e conhecedora de sua essência, eu sei. Annabelle está caidinha por você. _—_ e riu como se fizesse a revelação mais banal – Aproveite, ela não demorará a ceder.

Naraku abrasou por dentro, tão intenso que pensou ter febre. Um ser como ele, febril? Impossível. Seu corpo estava mais saudável do que nunca, composto pela seleção dos fortes youkais que ele absorvera. Era sua alma – se é que possuía uma – que borbulhava descontrolada, preenchida por algo cujo significado era desconhecido para ele, mas que pessoas comuns costumavam chamar de _esperança_.

Seu outro lado – o ego ambicioso – enxergava uma oportunidade vil, e se ele não se aproveitasse, não seria Naraku.

" _Eu vou_ enlouquecê-la." _—_ sorriu perverso _—_ _"A farei implorar para servir a mim, como se eu fosse a sua única escolha. Essa energia pueril que a cerca, irei tingi-la com a minha escuridão."_ _—_ o semblante sombreou e o escarlate dos olhos cintilou preenchido de desejos sádicos.

Olhos da mesma cor sanguínea dos dele observavam pela fresta da porta.

— Kagura, _—_ ele tinha ciência da presença _—_ chame sua irmã mais velha, vocês tem trabalho a fazer. E você, _—_ dirigiu-se a Ailyn _—_ já que sabe tanto sobre sua irmã, conte-me mais sobre esse poder de berço que ela tem e você persegue.

A aliada retribuiu o riso degenerado com outro e se ajeitou, cobrindo o corpo com o lençol à cama de Annabelle.

 _Continua..._

* * *

E então gente? O que acharam da cutucada?  
Nesse capítulo, tentei expôr o Naraku bem como o vejo. Por trás daquela muralha de pura maldade, temos um sujeito com sentimentos vívidos, mas ele tem medo do que essa gama de sentimentos pode lhe causar, então ele se esconde por baixo do véu da "malvadeza" para não ter que lidar com a própria essência.  
Na história original, sinto que a Kagome demorou muito a perceber a humanidade dentro de Naraku, eu já vislumbrava esse outro lado da natureza dele faz tempo e sempre sonhei para que alguém o resgatasse de si mesmo antes que fosse tarde. O coitado nunca recebeu um carinho na vida (tá, nem merecia), então sempre me peguei imaginando: como seria se uma pessoa demonstrasse afeto por Naraku? Como ele reagiria a um abraço sincero, por exemplo? Sinceramente, eu não tenho certeza, tentarei colocar na fanfic como penso que seria... e vocês já estão tendo um gostinho disso.

Espero que gostem, particularmente, eu sonhava que o diálogo desse capítulo fosse mais denso, o refiz diversas vezes e nunca me dei por satisfeita. O que vocês leram aqui foi o mais próximo que consegui chegar do que imaginei, e espero ser satisfatório. Se eu consegui instigar alguns de vocês, se eu consegui fazê-los refletir um pouquinho sobre amor e as nuances do sentimento, já fico feliz.

Agora, vamos à cronologia: No capítulo anterior, antes de o grupo se separar, lembram-se que eles encontraram um youkai urso descontrolado? Esse youkai aparece no ** _episódio 39_ \- _**U** m plano ardiloso, uma luta de vida ou morte_**. Enquanto Inuyasha e amigos se empenham em lutar contra o monstro, Kagura dá conta dos youkais lobos, no intuito de dar cabo deles e fazer parecer que foi Inuyasha.

Então, nesse capítulo aqui, enquanto Annabelle e Ailyn se engalfinhavam para depois Naraku surgir e rolar a tal da conversa e o carinho na bochecha, Kouga surgiu no castelo da nossa aranha favorita, caiu no conto vigário, ele e Inuyasha lutaram, e a primeira cria de Naraku deu as caras, como vocês podem conferir no ** _episódio 40 - A armadilha de Kagura, a mestre do vento._**

No mais, não tenho mais muitas coisas a dizer, apenas posso desejar-lhes um bom sábado e esperar a repercussão desse capítulo até curtinho. Sem problemas, a posteriori virão alguns maiores, outros menores, ainda assim igualmente interessantes (espero).  
 _ **  
**_Kissuuuuus!


	18. Não há como evitar

Boa noite, pessoal!

Hoje foi feriado em minha terrinha, chamamos de "re-círio". Teve o Círio de Nazaré há pouco tempo atrás, e agora temos essa data que na teoria deveria significar o fechamento do comércio até meio-dia, mas geralmente algumas instituições enforcam, como fez a UFPA. Já que não tive aula à noite, venho aqui publicar esse capítulo porque eu estava DOIDA para chegar aqui...

Aviso logo que teremos algumas cenas quentes... Um capítulo nomeado _"Não há como evitar"_ não poderia ser diferente, não é mesmo? Está um pouquinho mais curto do que o último, mas não menos interessante - pelo contrário, está uma delicinha (na minha singela opinião). :3  
Questões cronológicas explico nas notas finais. Até agora a maioria dos eventos da saga original seguem fiéis, mas em algum momento isso pode mudar, está me dando certa coceirinha de inventar eu mesma um enredo para a aparição de personagens "x" e "y"... MEEEH! Vocês verão!

Boa leitura!

* * *

— Anaberu.. _._ _—_ _na escuridão, o ser errante surgiu. A sua brancura contrastava com a escuridão do cenário, os olhos de avelã tremulavam opacos enquanto ele a esperava, estático no ambiente e no tempo._

— _Hitomi?_ _—_ _era como se não o visse há milênios_ _—_ _"Tão distante..."_ _—_ _pensou enquanto se aproximava hesitante._

 _Os braços, esticados à frente, direcionavam as mãos ao toque. Os dedos apalparam o rosto frio e desceram por seu peito exposto pela fenda do traje de dormir azul celeste. Em seguida, as mesmas articulações trementes enrolaram-se aos cabelos um dia macios como veludo, agora ressecados, e pentearam as ondas noturnas numa tentativa frustrada de acalmá-las._

— _Você está me esquecendo._ _—_ _decretou, tão rouco e baixo quanto um chiado inconstante._

— _Não, eu nunca o esquecerei!_ _—_ _enredou-o nos braços desesperados, encaixou o rosto por cima do ombro encolhido e cerrou os olhos com força_ _—_ _Você está tão frio..._ _—_ _alisou-lhe as costas e encontrou coragem para encará-lo._

— _Eu estou desaparecendo..._ _—_ _Kagewaki lamentou, baixando o olhar. As mãos gentis cativaram seu rosto esquálido._

— _Enquanto eu existir, você também existirá, nem que seja apenas em minha memória._ _—_ _disse a fitá-lo nos olhos sem titubear._

 _Annabelle respirou fundo, engoliu o amargor na garganta, rasgou a face com um sorriso e roçou a boca à dele. Hitomi, ao sentir o sopro de vida adentrar-lhe os lábios semiabertos revirou os olhos e pestanejou, tomou a cintura com cuidado e tratou de aprofundar o beijo aos poucos, sugando os lábios mornos e rosados em primeiro instante, para depois lambê-los e adentrá-los em singela cerimônia._

 _A highlander se entregou às sensações e amoleceu o corpo. Usufruiu das carícias nas costas e nos braços, da doçura molhada daqueles afagos e ali encontrou total rendição. Sabia que era um sonho, mas queria acreditar que era ele de verdade, fazia algum tempo que o jovem mestre não se mostrava._

 _Todavia, a alegria não duraria tanto tempo. Enquanto Annabelle se deleitava dentro do beijo amoroso, uma respiração morna eriçou seu pescoço, uma língua faminta o marcou de saliva. Ela estremeceu, Hitomi a apertou com força impedindo-a de apartar o beijo. Havia dois braços prendendo sua cintura, e duas mãos subindo por sua barriga até alcançar-lhe os seios. Os olhos azuis se escancararam, seus dedos seguraram os que lhe apertavam os montes. Hitomi abandonou seus lábios, enfim, e traçou beijos molhados por todo o rosto. Uma mão segurou-lhe o queixo e a induziu a virar o rosto e se deparar com o intruso na cena._ **Naraku** _– quem mais poderia ser?_

 _Ela perdeu a cor e o sangue gelou por dentro das veias. Seu grito foi abafado pela boca voraz que se colou à sua. A língua dele girou frenética por toda a cavidade morna e cativou a dela, indefesa. Mãos em seus ombros viraram-na de frente ao espelho do jovem mestre e afagaram-lhe as costas. Annabelle já não sabia quem a afagava enquanto Naraku a devorava. Um par de mãos desatava o laço do espartilho enquanto outro subia sua saia. Incontáveis dedos apalpavam-lhe a fronte úmida, outros atreveram-se a explorar a pequena brecha entre as nádegas, fazendo-a arquear, amassada entre dois corpos. Ela sufocava..._

Num rompante, arregalou os orbes e jogou o corpo para frente. Despertou sentada sobre o feno do pequeno casebre onde dormia com os amigos, o único acordado para testemunhar sua agonia era Inuyasha.

— Outra vez? _—_ ele, sentado à parede e de braços cruzados, encarava-a desconcertado. O cheiro da libido quase o desnorteava.

Respondeu-o apenas com o olhar aflito e o longo suspirar. Depois, apoiou a cabeça sobre os joelhos dobrados e escondeu a tez por trás da densa cortina acobreada. Ao menos a noite passara e já era dia, em breve os amigos despertariam e continuariam sua jornada.

 **Capítulo 18 – Não há como evitar**

— Cuidado, Annabelle, vá devagar! _—_ Kagome alertou enquanto a amiga se aventurava a andar de bicicleta pela primeira vez.

— Nossa, esse transporte é diferente de tudo o que já vi! _—_ ela se esforçava para manter o equilíbrio e a bicicleta cambaleava de um lado para o outro ao desviar das pedras. _—_ Opa! _—_ percebeu que tombaria para a esquerda e fincou o pé no chão, caiu no riso.

Passaram pelo vilarejo onde Kaede morava para Inuyasha se recuperar, e também para respirarem um pouco os ares de tranquilidade. Shippou misturou-se às crianças que brincavam de pega-pega ao redor de uma árvore. Sango e Miroku conversavam sobre assuntos triviais e tornavam-se mais próximos. A vida, em suma, assumira cores vibrantes desde que a forasteira juntou-se à trupe. Eles a faziam, por alguns instantes, esquecer-se das mazelas do passado. No entanto, ao cair da noite e na hora de dormir, nos sonhos Annabelle continuava a não conseguir escapar da teia. Antes vislumbrava seu Hitomi. Recentemente, depois da conversa com o maldoso hanyou, Naraku consumia suas fantasias a ponto de ofuscar suas lembranças mais queridas e ela despertava súbita e ensopada, com o coração a escapar da garganta. A cena virara rotina, e todas as vezes Inuyasha estava de prontidão, encarando-a silente e com o semblante preocupado. Conversavam com os olhos, cúmplices um do outro.

Após o descanso revigorante, retomaram a caçada – infernal para a escocesa – e pelo caminho esbarraram com uma mocinha a perigo, deveria ter catorze anos no máximo. Era conhecida de Miroku – _Koharu_ o seu nome. O grupo se viu diante de um grande impasse, a menina implorava por partir com eles, no entanto a jornada seria muito perigosa para uma humana comum. Annabelle percebia em Koharu a vulnerabilidade e a paixão pelo monge. Sango, por sua vez, tinha chamas nos olhos quando o sujeito aconchegava a inconsolável criaturinha nos braços. Por pouco, a integrante mais recente não achava graça da situação, pois sabia que o suposto "homem santo", por mais safado que fosse, sentia algo além de atração pela exterminadora e era recíproco. Torcia para que os dois se entendessem qualquer dia, e que não demorasse. Torcia também para que o hanyou cão deixasse de ser tão orgulhoso e admitisse seu afeto pela viajante de outro tempo. Era gostoso vê-los interagir, como os queria bem!

Optaram por acolher Koharu aquela noite e hospedaram-se em um vilarejo por ali. Tranquila, Annabelle anunciou que tomaria um banho em algum córrego próximo de lá. As amigas ofereceram companhia, mas ela insistiu em ir sozinha. Precisava espairecer, pois mesmo sendo boa em disfarçar suas aflições elas ainda impregnavam seu interior, prontas para consumi-lo.

— Ela sabe se virar, parem de ser um pé no saco! _—_ Inuyasha se queixou depois de tamanha insistência da parte de Kagome e Sango.

— Quer dizer que agora você assume que sou forte? _—_ estreitou as esferas cerúleas, sapeca.

— Vai logo, você está fedorenta mesmo! _—_ retrucou.

— Inuyasha! _—_ Kagome o repreendeu, secretamente prendendo um riso.

— Pois eu acho a Anna-hime muito mais cheirosa do que você que parece um cachorro sarnento! _—_ Shippou implicou a mostrar a língua.

— Eu vou te pegar! _—_ Inuyasha se armou, simulando postura ameaçadora, e a raposinha se escondeu atrás de Annabelle dessa vez.

— Oh, e agora? Você ousaria passar por cima de mim, forte como sou, para fazer mal a esse pequenino tão fofinho? _—_ Annabelle, espirituosa, segurou Shippou nos braços e beijou-lhe a testa, derretendo-o.

Depois de rirem juntos, a mulher dos cabelos de fogo acenou um adeus breve e deixou o quarto ostentoso onde estavam alojados.

Despreocupada, caminhou por entre as árvores e não muito depois de vinte minutos encontrou um pequeno lago, sereno como a noite que se iniciava. Despiu-se amena, pendurou as roupas no galho de uma árvore próxima à beira pedregosa, mergulhou primeiro o pé para experimentar a temperatura – gelada. Tremeu de leve, submergiu até a canela e buscou acostumar-se com o frio antes de mergulhar. Diversos devaneios passavam-se por sua mente causando ligeira agitação – cenas entrecortadas, memórias oníricas, olhos amendoados misturando-se com o vermelho-sangue...

Uma vez adaptada, entrou de uma vez e afundou a cabeça. Manteve-se submersa por alguns segundos, com as pálpebras seladas concentrou-se no som pacífico das águas.

Emergiu para respirar, lançou os fios de cobre para trás causando respingos em alguém de pé, à margem.

— Não me diga que veio tentar se afogar outra vez? _—_ a voz grave a fez se virar de imediato e cobrir os seios _—_ Ora, cerimônias a essa altura? Como se eu nunca a tivesse visto ou tocado... _—_ sorriu pernicioso.

— Naraku?! _—_ e a torrente de pensamentos e dúvidas regressou severa. Estava suficientemente atordoada para não notar a ilustre presença de seus sonhos se chegar.

Despreocupado, o indivíduo se sentou e apreciou-a. Vestia o quimono escuro e cheio de bordados, a manta de babuíno cobria-lhe parcialmente, os cabelos soltos esparramavam-se pelo peito e pelos ombros, quase tocavam a baixa relva.

— O que quer? _—_ perguntou arredia, escondendo-se dentro d'água até o queixo. As batidas aceleradas, tão intensas, soavam pulsantes como se subissem pela goela e atingissem a cabeça.

— Ficará resfriada se não sair logo daí. _—_ ajuntou.

— Vá embora! _—_ intimou.

— Quando temos tanto a conversar?

Era verdade, o último diálogo foi interrompido e um vácuo se formou entre os dois. Contudo, a simples presença dele a atordoava e por essa razão preferia não ter que encontrá-lo tão cedo.

— Meus amigos estão por perto, Inuyasha sentirá o seu cheiro.

— Não se preocupe com isso, minhas servas já estão cuidando do assunto.

— Suas servas? _—_ então se lembrou da mulher avistada a voar sobre uma pena _—_ O que está tramando?! _—_ esqueceu-se do pudor e tratou de sair de dentro do lago.

Naraku se ergueu ágil e pôs-se entre ela e o galho onde suas roupas jaziam penduradas.

— Não vou permitir que atrapalhe.

— É por isso que está aqui, para me impedir? _—_ tentou contorná-lo e em um passo o meio-youkai se manteve à frente.

— A sua irmã se parece tanto com você... _—_ afastou as madeixas molhadas da face corada e dos seios arredondados _—_ mas não o suficiente.

— O que fez com minha irmã?! _—_ vociferou, alucinada só de pensar que Naraku relara o dedo em Ailyn _—_ Vocês estão juntos?!

— Ela é minha escrava agora. _—_ revelou sem alterações.

Annabelle ergueu a mão para acertar-lhe um belo tapa, ele a conteve antes de tocar seu rosto. Encarou-a sisudo e a puxou para mais perto.

— Está com ciúmes? _—_ sussurrou ao ouvido quente e depois riu breve.

— Você é maluco?! Sabe muito bem que...

— Oh, seu querido Hitomi? Sim, sei. Humano ignóbil, sem habilidades, sem futuro... Não chegava nem perto de estar a sua altura. _—_ riu em deboche, enquanto esfregava sua bochecha à dela.

— E quem estaria a minha altura, você? _—_ retomou a coragem de fitá-lo olho no olho.

— Se eu me interessasse por isso...

— Por que se fez de Hitomi e _fodeu_ comigo, Naraku? _—_ mudou de tom, foi certeira.

— O quê? _—_ arregalou os olhos, surpreso pelo tipo de vocabulário que ela escolheu usar.

— Sim, por que se deitou comigo? Se disfarçar de Hitomi, desejar me ferir e me humilhar eu entendo, mas transar comigo? Você não fez isso com aquela sacerdotisa, e teve oportunidade! Por que comigo? Vamos lá, já que estamos aqui e temos o que conversar, responda isso, seja honesto se tiver coragem. _—_ desafiou-o em tom de ansiedade quase compulsiva. Mesmo que os orbes tremulassem e o peito ardesse por dentro, os cílios de fogo não se cruzaram vez sequer.

— Você quer honestidade? Muito bem! _—_ cativou-lhe os dois braços e arrastou os dedos pela pele, rosando-a _—_ Você estava sempre lá, despudorada, se exibindo, me provocando... _—_ perpassou os olhos por cada pedaço da carne juvenil enquanto relembrava-a sair do lago trajada em camisola transparente, enquanto rememorava-a se agarrar com Kagewaki bem na sua frente, e depois, recebê-lo na cabana a despir-se do espartilho _—_ eu quis ensinar uma lição, e parece que você aprendeu muito bem. _—_ volveu a mirá-la nos olhos, incendiado.

— Que lição? _—_ aproximou o rosto ao dele e agarrou-lhe a gola. A pele de babuíno escorreu e caiu amassada sobre a grama.

— Não há como evitar, Annabelle. Você é minha. _—_ os dedos agarrados aos braços subiram pelos ombros arrepiados. Uma mão tomou a nuca avermelhada, a outra segurou o queixo. O polegar contornou os lábios naturalmente róseos.

" _Eu não pertenço a você, não pertenço a ninguém!"_ _—_ quis dizer, a boca, no entanto, trancafiou a voz e libertou apenas suspiros. Mesmo encharcada, sentia-se em brasa. Doía-lhe ter que admitir apreciar o toque, intenso como em suas fantasias proibidas.

Os narizes se roçaram trocando o denso ar quente expelido de cada um. Nenhum dos dois piscou. As chamas da luxúria cegaram a razão do hanyou e da humana. Não conseguiam fugir da sina. Naraku perdia-se nas palavras de Ailyn revelando-lhe os possíveis sentimentos da irmã. Annabelle entorpecia-se nas lembranças pecaminosas dos sonhos e dos olhos desesperados dele ao vê-la sobreviver à tentativa de suicídio.

Dessa vez, a iniciativa partiu de ambos. Após, afoitos, inspirarem a dose necessitada de ar, atracaram-se. Os braços da escocesa enlaçaram-no pelo pescoço, os dele a enredaram pela cintura e as bocas colaram-se lascivas. Em um giro, Naraku encurralou-a ao tronco da árvore e a suspendeu pelas nádegas desnudas. Ela, estimulada, envolveu-o com as pernas. A mente enevoada não cogitava as consequências daquele ato libidinoso e nem queria. Persistiu a beijá-lo feroz enquanto uma mão perversa amassava-lhe o seio avermelhando-o.

Eles grunhiam dentro daquele beijo insano. Certas vezes, Naraku abandonava os lábios para marcar o rosto todo dela com saliva, e depois o pescoço. Então, voltava à boca escancarada à sua espera e a invadia sem pena, obcecado pelo sabor, empenhado em dominá-la, em roubá-la para si. A mão que apertava o farto pomo escorreu pela barriga ainda úmida e se encaixou entre as pernas, na entrada escancarada e pulsante. Annabelle gemeu sôfrega, mordiscou o lábio inferior do hanyou e ele encarou o gesto como uma súplica: "me faça sua, me possua" – não para Hitomi, e sim para ele, Naraku. Com um sorriso desenhado em devassidão, estava pronto para livrar-se da faixa, abaixar as calças e penetrá-la atroz quando uma luz intensa se formou do chão aos céus, não tão distante dali.

Annabelle recuperou os sentidos ao perceber a quantidade de energia sinistra emanada do local onde seus companheiros estavam. Assustada, fitou a face de Naraku, enfeitada por um sorriso, agora representado por outro tipo de satisfação.

Ele a deixou deslizar pelo tronco da árvore até os pés descalços tocarem a grama. Fitou-a uma vez mais e lambeu os lábios.

— Isso foi interessante... Até logo, Annabelle. _—_ se afastou enquanto ajeitava a vestimenta. O corpo dele, por fim, envolveu-se por uma nuvem de miasma e voou aos céus. Ela sabia para onde ele iria.

Antes de segui-lo, doida de raiva, culpa, indignação e pela enésima vez sentindo nojo de si mesma, lavou-se, esfregou a pele até arranhá-la para tirar de si a sujeira, o cheiro e o desejo. Os grandes lábios palpitavam ainda, mesclando seus fluidos à água gelada.

" _Como eu pude me deixar levar desse jeito?!"_ _—_ recriminou-se. Se possuísse um chicote, marcaria as costas e a alma, castigar-se-ia da forma como pudesse, mas não havia tempo, precisava ajudar os amigos. Vestiu-se ligeira, a aura ebúrnea a contornou. Os pés destocaram o solo. Antes de ir, outra presença chamou-lhe a atenção _—_ uma mulher pálida, dona de longos cabelos negros surgiu dentre a mata e encarava-a reprovadora.

Haveria outra oportunidade para confrontá-la, focou-se no objetivo principal e foi-se a flutuar até o vilarejo onde diversas pessoas jaziam desacordadas, espalhadas pelos arredores, Inuyasha encontrava-se inconsciente em meio a escombros, Kagome, enfraquecida, apontava sua flecha ao espelho nas mãos de uma garotinha albina, próximos a ela estavam Naraku e Kagura.

Annabelle compreendeu, enfim. Caiu uma vez mais na _teia_ do odioso hanyou. Começou a duvidar da própria memória que desenhava os olhos preocupados de Naraku. Deveria ser fingimento, tudo nele era. Sentiu as articulações tremerem furiosas. Miroku, logo à frente, percebeu sua presença na cena do atrito e pediu que se afastasse, mas ela não ouviu. Kagura mirou o leque na direção da ocidental e Naraku segurou seu braço, impedindo-a. Enquanto a confusão de coisas a acontecerem ao mesmo tempo se dava, Kagome atirou a seta purificadora na direção de Kanna e a youkai pequenina teve de libertar as almas de dentro do espelho ou ele quebraria...

O que se sucedeu depois, aqueles que conhecem a estória já sabem. Uma pena Annabelle não ter discernido muito bem, em sua cabeça oscilavam diferentes eventos misturados aos do presente. Se o monge não a tivesse empurrado, teria sido tragada pelo _Buraco do Vento_ e sequer notaria.

* * *

 _Você está me esquecendo_ _—_ a voz ecoava dentro do sonho uma vez mais, torturando-a até o despertar _—_ _Não há como evitar, Annabelle, você é minha_ _—_ e as palavras do usurpador suprimiam a do falecido, tornando o fardo mais pesado para se carregar.

A claridade do dia forçou-a a despertar. Virou-se para o lado sobre o leito de palha e viu Sango ao seu lado, ferida. Kagome cuidava da exterminadora enquanto Miroku aplicava bandagens nos ferimentos de Inuyasha adiante. Tonta, sentou e segurou a cabeça com as mãos.

— Annabelle, como está se sentindo? _—_ a colegial perguntou apoquentada.

— Não tenho nada... O que _ele_ fez a vocês? _—_ estava ansiosa.

— A _Ferida do Vento_ , golpe da Tessaiga, foi refletida e acertou Inuyasha. _—_ Miroku contou _—_ Naraku está cada vez mais poderoso, agora tem a habilidade de gerar servos, tudo porque tem a Joia quase completa em mãos... _—_ revelaria sobre Kikyou tê-lo ajudado, contudo o hanyou de cabelos prateados mirou-o reprovador.

— Foi aquela sacerdotisa! _—_ não era preciso que lhe dissessem, Annabelle testemunhou Kikyou visitar o castelo de Naraku e presenteá-lo com fragmentos _—_ Eu me lembro, quando Naraku me capturou a vi lá!

— E até hoje nunca nos contou sobre isso?! _—_ Inuyasha alvoroçou-se.

— Me desculpe... _—_ encolheu-se _—_ na ocasião, eu estava entorpecida pela poção de minha irmã, muitos momentos naqueles dias não passam de borrões em minha memória, mas me lembro de vê-la encontrar com ele e jogar alguns pedaços dessa tal joia aos seus pés...

— _Hah_ , e essa agora? Eu duvido! _—_ ele cruzou os braços, se levantou e saiu desajeitado do casebre.

— Inuyasha! _—_ Miroku foi atrás.

— Anna, isso é verdade?! _—_ Kagome, desolada, questionou.

— Por que eu mentiria? Agora que vocês tocaram no assunto, acabei me lembrando disso... me sinto horrível por ter me esquecido de algo tão importante! _—_ estapeou a testa lambrecada de suor.

— Quem pode culpá-la? _—_ Sango, dificultosa, sentou-se encostada a parede _—_ Você passou por maus bocados, como todos nós...

— Mesmo sabendo que a Kikyou ajudou o Naraku, Inuyasha não consegue parar de pensar nela... _—_ Kagome suspirou lamentosa, fazendo o coração de Annabelle se apertar _—_ tenho certeza de que ele saiu daqui, mesmo ferido como está, para procurá-la.

— Kagome, eu imagino como deve ser doloroso para você... só que existem certas coisas que são mais fortes do que nós. Ele não consegue evitar. _—_ as palavras ao invés de servirem de acalento, tornaram o olhar da mocinha ainda mais triste. Annabelle se levantou, sentou ao lado da amiga e a abraçou, singela _—_ Mas eu sei que ele gosta de você, está evidente nos olhos dele... _—_ mesmo sofrida, esboçou um sorriso terno e fez a menina enrubescer _—_ Eu vou procurar aqueles dois. _—_ se levantou decidida.

— Anna... _—_ Sango tentou intervir.

— Não se preocupem, vocês sabem que sei me cuidar. Sango, quando eu voltar, irei curar seus ferimentos! _—_ ainda que sorrisse, os olhos mostravam certa turbidez estranha. Falou da porta, saiu sem dar chance as duas de falarem qualquer coisa a mais.

— Ela não está nada bem... _—_ a exterminadora comentou.

— Ontem, depois de tudo, Anna ficou apática e não nos respondia, não importava o quanto a balançássemos. Ficou isolada parte da noite, olhando para o nada, esquálida... O que será que aconteceu com ela?

— Voltei! _—_ Miroku surgiu com Shippou, que estava lá fora buscando água no poço, pendurado no ombro _—_ Ué, cadê Anna-hime?!

* * *

Andou apressada, afastando o mato pelo caminho. Arfava por cansaço e frustração, a mente inflamava-se de divagações, um nome mantinha-se presente – aquele que a tentava, a enraivecia, a enclausurava naquela loucura: **Naraku**.

" _Não posso continuar assim..."_ _—_ sentia-se envergonhada de ter se mantido com aquelas pessoas tão amistosas, sentia-se uma mentirosa, uma grande aproveitadora de suas boas intenções. Eles a ajudaram a retomar a vontade de viver, para sempre lhes seria grata, no entanto não saberia dizer qual seria o seu instinto caso o embate final acontecesse, caso percebesse que finalmente Inuyasha ceifaria a vida de Naraku _—_ _"Eu não quero que ele morra"_ _—_ admitiu, enfim, e o frio a percorreu por dentro travando seus movimentos.

Avistou esferas azuladas de luz a flutuarem em meio ao bosque nevoado, as seguiu sorrateira, escondendo-se por trás das árvores, em meio às folhas. Chegou, enfim, à paisagem onde apaixonados de longa data conversavam sobre os recentes ocorridos.

Kikyou e Inuyasha _—_ era perceptível nos olhos de ambos a nostalgia de tempos que se foram. Mesmo sabendo que a sacerdotisa entregara os fragmentos da joia a seu grande inimigo, o híbrido mirava-a terno e protetor.

E então, o assunto mudou:

— Tome cuidado com a mulher de cabelos vermelhos, _—_ a pronunciação da morta-viva fez Annabelle gelar dos pés à cabeça _—_ ela é amante de Naraku.

— Mas que bobagem Kikyou! _—_ recusou-se a crer, chegou a rir da afirmação.

" _Ele não sentiu o meu cheiro ainda..."_ _—_ Annabelle conteve a respiração e pousou a mão ao peito descompassado.

— Enquanto você e seus amigos arriscavam suas vidas lutando contra as servas de Naraku, os dois estavam juntos, tocavam-se e beijavam-se preenchidos por volúpia desigual. Vi com meus próprios olhos. _—_ o relato da sacerdotisa fez Inuyasha corar só de tentar imaginar.

— Não pode ser, eu não acredito nisso, que nojo! _—_ chacoalhou a cabeça prateada para os lados.

— Acha que sou mentirosa? Pergunte a ela então. _—_ apontou para as árvores adiante.

Annabelle, pálida e tremente, saiu de trás do tronco e se revelou. Inuyasha virou-se para ela, orbes âmbar e turquesa escancaravam-se e os brilhos oscilavam. A ocidental quis falar, todavia a goela fechou, estrangulando qualquer som.

— Anna, isso é verdade?! _—_ a zanga teve o seu início, _—_ Responda! _—_ gritou após a demora da reação da interrogada _—_ Você e Naraku?!

Os globos dourados miravam-na inquisitórios e ela sabia, não havia para onde correr. Não seria justo esconder a verdade, e não faria jus a ela inventar qualquer mentira. Por mais que lhe ferisse como incontáveis apunhaladas, por mais que o ar lhe faltasse e os olhos ardessem contendo o descer de uma cascata, a boca abrir-se-ia e o que sairia dali poderia ser sua sentença de morte.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Super de boas esse final de capítulo, não? Agora podemos ir dormir tranquilamente como se nada tivesse acontecido...  
CAAALMA, gente! O outro capítulo está pronto, final de semana que vem eu posto! Hehehehehehe  
Poxa, mas a má notícia é que os capítulos prontos que eu tinha estão se acabando e eu não tenho tido tanto tempo e disposição para escrever os próximos. A coisa está andando um pouquinho devagar até porque estou me esforçando para fazer sair o capítulo novo de A Minha Queda Será por Você o mais rápido possível (acho que essa novidade será muito boa para alguns, YEY!).

Vamos à cronologia do capítulo, então: a personagem Koharu existe no anime original, aparece no episódio 41 - ** _A dança de Kagura e o espelho de Kanna_**. Os eventos do capítulo de hoje mesclaram-se ao que aconteceu no episódio já citado, e no seguinte, ** _A Ferida do Vento refletida_**. Enquanto Annabelle procurava por um córrego, tomava banho e caia no pega-pa-capá com o Naraku, a confusão se deu no vilarejo e a tal luz que o casal de amantes afoitos avistou veio do golpe de Inuyasha sendo devolvido a ele. Então, Naraku deixa Annabelle, dá o ar de sua graça no campo de batalha e anuncia ao grupo que Kikyou quer ver Inuyasha morto. Apenas no finalzinho, quando novo dia amanhece, temos um vislumbre do episódio 43 - **_A Tessaiga finalmente é quebrada_** \- aí eu digo para vocês que ocorreram algumas mudanças, bem sutis, na sucessão de acontecimentos - a forma como Inuyasha saiu da cabana, a conversa dele com Kikyou e o que se seguirá no próprio capítulo. Eu não disse que estava com uma coceirinha para mudar algumas coisas e fazer à minha maneira? Pois sim... ;)

No mais, peço para que tenham paciência com a Kikyou. Hoje devo ter deixado algumas pessoas com raiva dela... capítulo que vem, me digam se ainda estão chateados ou se nem ficaram, se entenderam. Ihihihihihihi!

Kissuuuuuus!


	19. Verdades sejam ditas

Oi pessoal, como prometi, um capítulo para o final de semana. Estou postando hoje porque sábado e domingo será impossível, tenho alguns compromissos, um deles magnífico: amanhã, às 16h na rádio Cultura do Pará, eu e minha manda daremos entrevista e tocaremos algumas músicas no Balanço do Rock, estaremos lá desde as 14h para passar o som, e a noite provavelmente vamos comemorar. Domingo preciso terminar de adiantar assuntos da faculdade que eu deveria ter vergonha na cara e estar cuidando hoje, mas não estou com cabeça, porque a banda pode estar de vento em popa, mas a vida pessoal está uma desgraça e eu, sinceramente, não faço ideia de como será meu 2018, nem de onde estarei, portanto desde já peço desculpas pela minha possível ausência a partir do fim de 2017. Tentarei publicar o máximo de material que tenho produzido até lá, porque escrever fanfics me ajuda muito a melhorar os ânimos e me desprender, nem que seja por uma ou duas horas, da minha realidade familiar. Desde já peço desculpas por utilizar o espaço das notas para fazer um desabafo, e agradeço a todos que tiveram o carinho de ler, bem como a quem tem acompanhado a fanfic e me incentivado a continuar. Amo vocês.

Sem mais, desejo-lhes uma boa leitura.  
Nos vemos lá embaixo, nas notas finais. Espero que gostem desse capítulo e perdoem o gênio da Kikyou (hehehe).

* * *

— _Anna, isso é verdade?!_ _—_ _a zanga teve o seu início,_ _—_ _Responda!_ _—_ _gritou após a demora de reação da interrogada_ _—_ _Você e Naraku?!_

 _Os globos dourados miravam-na inquisitórios e ela sabia, não havia para onde correr. Não seria justo esconder a verdade, e não faria jus a si mesma ser omissa por mais tempo. Ainda que lhe doesse como incontáveis apunhaladas, por mais que o ar lhe faltasse e os olhos ardessem contendo o descer de uma cascata, a boca abrir-se-ia e o que sairia dali poderia ser sua sentença de morte._

 **Capítulo 19 – Verdades sejam ditas**

...e o som escapou, enfim, trazendo consigo a resposta:

— Sim. _—_ disse, embargada _—_ Sim, ela tem razão, eu estive com Naraku ontem e nós... _—_ os olhos cerraram-se com força quando Inuyasha grunhiu irado:

— Então você é aliada dele?!

— Não! _—_ gritou estarrecida _—_ Não, eu não sou cúmplice dos planos dele!

— Eu não acredito em você! _—_ mostrou-lhe as garras - Como pode dizer não ser aliada de Naraku se você e ele... _—_ o restante da frase foi engolido por um rosnado de nojo. Inuyasha chacoalhou a cabeça tentando não imaginar os dois agarrados à mata, prontos para se devorarem.

Uma lágrima, depois outra, e logo o rosto dela estava encharcado e o corpo agitava-se com os soluços.

— Eu lutei contra isso, mas foi mais forte do que eu! _—_ confessou de cabeça baixa.

— Então você é nossa inimiga! _—_ posicionou-se para atacá-la, mesmo ferido como estava.

— Me mate, _—_ fechou os olhos e estendeu os braços para baixo _—_ eu não irei contra atacar. _—_ trêmula, mordeu o lábio inferior e segurou um gemido conforme ouvia os passos de Inuyasha aproximando-se.

Kikyou contemplou seu amor antigo parar diante da vulnerável presa e erguer as garras afiadas. Os dedos tremelicaram primeiro para depois se fecharem. O rapazote recolheu a mão, respirou fundo, visivelmente desapontado e não só: compadecido _—_ esse era o termo. Inuyasha era assim, não aguentava ver uma mulher chorar. Passou pelo lado dela, parou uma última vez, olhou-a e partiu rumo ao local onde os amigos estavam.

Annabelle abriu os olhos vagarosamente, mirou cada centímetro a sua volta e o amigo sumira, estavam apenas ela e a sacerdotisa a fitá-la misteriosa.

— Você... _—_ agora seu semblante tristonho assumia tênue traço de indignação _—_ precisava fazer desse jeito? _—_ enxugou o rosto inundado _—_ Eles eram tudo o que eu tinha!

— Então deveria ter pensado antes de se deixar levar, _—_ a recriminou _—_ de se deixar seduzir. Você se permitiu, assuma as consequências.

— Você não tem o direito de me apontar o dedo, _—_ bronqueou _—_ graças a sua ajuda, agora Naraku tem a Joia quase completa em mãos! Você, sim, o tem ajudado pelas costas de todos. Por sua causa, Inuyasha quase morreu ontem à noite.

— Eu tenho as minhas razões, e faço o que faço por uma causa maior do que você, do que Inuyasha e do que a mim. _—_ disse fleumática, o timbre inalterável _—_ Já que estamos aqui, por que não aproveita para esclarecer algumas coisas? _—_ aproximou-se.

Annabelle eriçou ao talo. Arredia, deu um passo para trás. A saliva desceu custosa pela garganta seca.

— Nós não precisamos ser inimigas, garota. Basta que não se ponha em meu caminho. Agora, diga-me com sinceridade, o que você tem com Naraku? _—_ parou ao lado, encarando-a com tamanha intensidade que a fez sentir-se despida.

— Naraku... _—_ respirou fundo _—_ eu e ele, nós não... _—_ como encontrar palavras para explicar o que ela mesma não sabia o que era? _—_ Ele roubou a aparência do homem por quem me apaixonei, _—_ não seria o homem a quem amou? Por que não usava mais a palavra "amor"? Ela ainda sabia o que era? _—_ é difícil estar diante dele e não sentir nada. _—_ _"Estou mentindo"._

— Não é só isso. O que sente por ele? _—_ os dedos leitosos tocaram o braço dela.

A boca selou, os olhos miraram a grama. Kikyou permaneceu atenta a suas reações e expressões, viu as mãos espremerem-se por baixo das mangas e soube que a estranha torturava-se em silêncio.

— Venha dar uma caminhada comigo. _—_ a sacerdotisa sugeriu e iniciou os passos.

Annabelle, quieta, a seguiu.

— Sinto uma energia pueril queimando dentro de você. Para mim e, certamente, para Naraku, você não é qualquer pessoa. Ele tinha razão ao dizer que você pode fazer coisas grandiosas, se usar o seu dom para fazer o bem, poderá ajudar muitas pessoas, poderá salvar vidas e você sabe disso. Mas, sim, um poder como o seu ou o meu traz consigo um fardo incalculável. Haverá sempre quem queira usufruir disso, quem queira sugá-la até o último fio de cabelo...

Ouviu-a com atenção, contudo sem fitá-la.

— Isso é o que Naraku quer, sugar esse bem precioso de você até que não lhe reste nada. É só o que ele sabe fazer. Não se iluda pensando que aquele ser nutre qualquer sentimento por você, porque ele é incapaz disso. Naraku não conhece o real significado do amor, ele é obcecado e o objeto de sua obsessão não é você, sou eu. _—_ de supetão, freou o andar. Annabelle parou logo atrás e a viu virar-se austera _—_ O coração humano de Naraku vibra por mim, e eu não acredito que haja algum espaço para você, torço para que não. Não só porque isso atrapalharia meus planos, mas porque a tornaria mais uma vítima das intenções perversas dele. _—_ chegou-se bem próxima, tão perto que podia ver a si refletida nos aturdidos céus estivais _—_ Eu gostaria de acreditar que a bondade dentro de você – a qual percebo ser imensa – pudesse trazer luz àquela alma perturbada, ainda que meu íntimo não me permita perdoar Naraku, no entanto, sei que toda a pureza do mundo não seria capaz de curá-lo. Naraku é amaldiçoado e está fadado a sê-lo por todo o tempo em que sua existência perdurar. Você não pode salvá-lo. _—_ segurou-lhe as mãos com firmeza.

Salvá-lo, era isso o que almejava? Mudar a sua natureza?! _—_ elucidava a intenção que brotou em seu âmago somente agora, e a sacerdotisa já percebera há tempos. De fato, Kikyou era uma mulher sensitiva e madura, e quando sua vida lhe fora roubada a sacerdotisa era mais jovem do que Annabelle. Admirou-a profundamente, seus dedos apertaram os dela. Fez-se uma fortaleza momentânea, mesmo sentindo pontadas no peito ao ouvir sobre a antiga fixação de Onigumo pelo amor da vida de Inuyasha.

— Sinto muito pelo que ele fez a você, de coração. _—_ finalmente, a ocidental tomou a palavra _—_ Você tem razão, algo em mim se apiedou da condição dele. Entenda, eu não consigo acreditar que alguém seja feito apenas de maldade ou de bondade, creio que todos os seres são muito mais complexos e estão acima disso. _—_ mirou o céu vespertino, nuvens começavam a encobri-lo trazendo consigo o presságio da chuva _—_ Me disseram que Naraku nasceu da fusão entre um bandido estorricado e uma horda de youkais. Sim, ele foi composto pelas piores índoles e assim veio ao mundo, trazendo no interior as memórias, os sentimentos pútridos e nenhuma experiência sobre boas sensações e vivências. Ele não teve família, não teve ninguém a não ser ele mesmo. Como qualquer pessoa ou youkai que viveu nessas condições poderia saber fazer outra coisa se não causar mazelas? Virtudes podem vir de berço, mas também são ensinadas...

— Não cabe a você assumir esse papel, você pode se destruir no processo. _—_ alertou-a _—_ Onigumo conheceu a compaixão através de mim e veja o que me aconteceu. Não desejo mesmo destino a ninguém.

O vento mudou repentinamente de direção e acentuou-se. Kikyou puxou o arco amarrado nas costas e encaixou-lhe uma flecha. Annabelle se posicionou defensiva.

— Saia da árvore, sei que está aí! _—_ a sacerdotisa vociferou.

Depois de breve riso, a esguia youkai saltou da alta copa dando piruetas no ar até cair elegantemente de pé sobre a terra. Abriu seu largo leque e abanou-se graciosa.

— É ela... _—_ Annabelle petrificou _—_ a cria de Naraku!

— Kagura, eu tenho nome. _—_ bufou em ares de tédio _—_ Naraku mandou que a vigiasse, _—_ direcionou os orbes rubros como os do mestre à jovem dos cabelos noturnos _—_ mas que chatice ter que assistir sem poder fazer nada! Preferiria matá-las de uma vez... _—_ não houve tempo para terminar a sentença, a seta purificadora a acertaria em cheio se não fosse rápida o suficiente para puxar a pena de suas madeixas negras e voar para longe.

— Naraku saberá que tivemos essa conversa. _—_ Kikyou comentou a observar a mestra dos ventos desaparecer no firmamento.

— Ele virá atrás de mim...

— De nós duas. Enquanto Naraku brinca com seus sentimentos, ele me rodeia como um abutre. Jamais se sinta especial. _—_ serpentes esbranquiçadas desceram dos céus e enredaram o corpo delicado da antiga guardiã da Joia de Quatro Almas _—_ Não se esqueça. _—_ as sandálias se separaram do solo. Aos poucos, Kikyou foi levada para longe e a escocesa se viu solitária, perdida na infindável brenha pantanosa.

" _Para onde irei agora?"_ _—_ era ela e a Deusa novamente. Apertou o cristal de lua no pescoço e deu início a peregrinação.

* * *

— Inuyasha, onde está Annabelle? _—_ Kagome perguntou tantas vezes que perdeu a conta _—_ Você não vai nos dizer o que aconteceu?

— Eu tenho certeza que ele assustou Anna-hime com esse humor horrível que ele tem! _—_ Shippou choramingou _—_ Eu quero a Anna-hime de volta!

— Ela foi embora, é isso! Por que não me deixam em paz?! _—_ deitado sobre a grama, virou-se para o lado oposto _—_ _"Droga!"_ _—_ praguejou em pensamentos, sentindo-se péssimo com aquela situação.

* * *

 _Você não me ama, duvido até mesmo que ame Kikyou, mas de alguma maneira torta, esquisita, você se importa. E se você é capaz de se importar, existe algo de bom em você._ _—_ Naraku, sentado no banco diante da harpa dourada, pegava-se rememorando o confronto com Annabelle. Por fim, lembrava-se do último encontro, passional e intenso, surpreendente até mesmo para ele.

" _É possível Annabelle ter se apaixonado por alguém como eu?"_ _—_ os lábios entreabriram-se num longo suspiro, o dedo indicador tocou uma corda.

— Então você está aí... _—_ Ailyn meteu a cabeça para dentro do quarto em primeiro instante, depois se atreveu a passar totalmente pela porta, ainda que soubesse o risco a se correr. Naraku estava de péssimo humor.

Ao lado do hanyou estava a pequenina youkai branca a segurar seu espelho. Através do objeto arredondado os olhos rubros observavam a dama dos cabelos de fogo a vagar errante, abraçando a si mesma.

— Aí está ela, _—_ a gêmea "má" inclinou-se diante de Kanna e fitou a irmã através do espelho _—_ parece tão vulnerável... Quem diria ser uma criança beijada pelas fadas?

Há poucas horas, Ailyn revelara a Naraku a origem de seu clã:

* * *

— _Reza a lenda, que quando nossa bisavó era recém-nascida, seus pais verdadeiros a puseram em um cesto e a deixaram entre as raízes de um cinamomo, como uma oferenda para as fadas._

— _Fadas?_ _—_ _o aracnídeo perguntou curioso._

— _Seres encantados da minha terra, algo parecido com vocês, youkais._ _—_ _explanou_ _—_ _Elas vivem em reinos escondidos nas profundezas da floresta. Quando a colheita não vai bem, algumas famílias usam recém-nascidos como oferendas, deixam os bebês debaixo das árvores para que as fadas possam buscá-los. Então, elas levam os infantes para seus domínios secretos. Há quem acredite que as fadas devoram as crianças, mas no caso de minha bisavó, elas a criaram como se fosse uma delas._

— _E então?_ _—_ _Naraku cruzou os braços, ligeiramente desinteressado._

— _Nossa bisavó cresceu no reino desses seres mágicos e foi agraciada com o dom. Quando ela se tornou uma mulher adulta e pronta para se transformar numa daquelas criaturas, no entanto, conheceu um homem comum, se apaixonou e fugiu do reino, carregando consigo o misticismo e o mistério. Desde então, a primogênita de cada geração tem sido abençoada com o poder, mas Annabelle se superou._ _—_ _caminhou pelo cômodo escuro, os saltos das botas batucavam revoltados_ _—_ _Geralmente, "beijados pelas fadas" possuem o poder de controlar os quatros elementos da Mãe Terra, isto é: a água, o fogo, a terra e o ar. Só que Annabelle vai além, ela tem o dom da regeneração, o dom de revigorar e reviver o que está morto. Ela é uma necromante. Há quem diga que quando minha irmã nasceu, os espíritos da floresta encarnaram em seu corpo, então ela não somente controla a natureza, fala também pela Mãe Terra, é uma ponte entre a Deusa e o mundo._

 _—_ _Oh, muito interessante, confesso._ _—_ _os rubis cintilaram, preciosos e perversos, orbes quase saltaram das órbitas, cegos de ambição, e não só: a curiosidade resplandecia em seu ser_ _—_ _Mas, me diga, você e Annabelle Rose não são gêmeas? Por que não herdaram as duas esse poder magnífico._

 _—_ _Annabelle veio ao mundo poucos instantes antes de mim. - bufou desdenhosa, repleta de rancor._

 _— Uma pena, não?_ _—_ _Naraku escarneceu_ _—_ _E de onde vem a sua habilidade sobrenatural então?_

 _— Aprendi alguns truques quando entrei para a ordem de_ _uma bruxa muito poderosa, a mulher de meu pai._ _—_ _um sorriso malevolente se formou nos lábios avermelhados e Ailyn fixou o olhar sombreado na pedra verde e luminosa talhada no anel dourado encaixado no dedo mínimo._

* * *

A chuva desceu forte, anunciada pelo ressoar dos trovões. A escocesa solitária perambulava a arrastar seu longo vestido pelo chão, não parecia preocupada com o clima.

— Ela molda a natureza a seu bel prazer. Se está feliz, pode fazer o sol raiar intenso. Se está triste, traz com suas lágrimas a tempestade... _—_ Ailyn tocou o espelho _—_ nesse exato momento, minha irmã está despedaçada.

Kagura acabara de chegar e os ouvia por trás da porta.

— Esse seria o momento perfeito para interceptá-la. _—_ a Rosa Rubra fitou-o direta _—_ Por que não vai ao seu encontro?

Naraku manteve-se tácito, vidrado na imagem do espelho. As negras sobrancelhas curvavam-se para baixo, tão sutis que somente ele percebia o movimento.

— Mesmo abençoada por tal poder capaz de mudar os rumos da natureza e curar os enfermos, Annabelle é humana e seu corpo está vulnerável às doenças de sua espécie. O dom pode ser usado em todo o tipo de criatura, menos nela mesma... _—_ afastou-se da figura no espelho. Ereta, mirou o hanyou antes de deixá-lo atormentado no quarto, acompanhado apenas pela garotinha desalmada.

" _Seria muito imprudente da minha parte..."_ _—_ recriminou a ideia de ir até a mulher embrenhada no mato _—_ Tsc! _—_ virou o rosto, evitando contemplar o estado miserável da ocidental.

 _Você se importa._ _—_ a voz branda repetia-se num infindável refrão, atormentando-o.

* * *

Caminhou até as pernas pesarem de tão cansadas, até não haver mais árvores para rodeá-la, até ver-se diante de um campo aberto, agraciado por capim alto e de um tom verde gritante. Então, ela ergueu o rosto aos céus, abriu os braços e lembrou-se de seu saudoso país, a terra que teve de abandonar prematuramente. Desenhar os magnânimos castelos de pedra na memória a distraia do frio implacável.

Em instantes, a energia nefasta se fez presente. Annabelle escancarou os olhos e o viu descer dos céus como a entidade sobrenatural que era. O coração gritou desvairado. Num impulso, ela tentou correr na direção contrária. A conversa com a sacerdotisa Kikyou e a segurança momentânea que sentira caíram por terra. Era ele, em pessoa. Era _ele_!

A velocidade dos pés humanos não era nada comparada a agilidade youkai. Naraku em um estalo estava adiante, bloqueando o caminho. Protegido pela barreira, a água não o tocava.

Annabelle girou o corpo para o outro lado, insistindo em se afastar apressada. Tentáculos surgiram repentinos e enlaçaram-lhe a cintura, trouxeram-na ao encontro indesejado, viraram-na de frente para o inevitável, acolheram-na dentro da barreira, e se recolheram ao local de origem – o interior composto por infindáveis youkais e um coração humano.

— Não... _—_ ela meneou a cabeça, segurando-a com as mãos _—_ Não! _—_ juntou as pálpebras inchadas e continuou a praguejar: _—_ Desapareça da minha vida, eu não aguento mais! _—_ que se danasse o orgulho, que se danasse a necessidade de fingir-se de forte, de não se deixar atingir. Quis desabar.

Mãos contiveram as suas e as desceram, fazendo com que os dedos nervosos desenrolassem dos cabelos ensopados, uma manta quente a cobriu da cabeça aos pés e um toque arrastado por seus braços parecia uma tentativa desajeitada de aquecê-la, de _protegê-la_ do frio.

Os globos celestes abriram-se lentos e temerosos, até atreverem-se a vislumbrar a face tirana perderam-se nos detalhes dos trajes nobres e escuros. Ao alcançarem o rosto, enfim, perceberam-se diante de uma situação totalmente contrária à esperada. Em vez de serem recebidos por um sorriso opressor, tinham sobre si esferas tristonhas de sangue mirando-os sem piscar. Naraku persistia a esfregar as mãos sobre a pele de babuíno a cobri-la.

— Será que um dia eu me verei livre de suas garras? _—_ sussurrou enquanto o pranto escorria pelas bochechas em finos fios d'água. Ele não rebateu _—_ Não vai falar nada? Nem parece você... _—_ estremeceu ao sentir os dedos enxugando-lhe as lágrimas _—_ O que está tentando fazer? _—_ persistiu.

— Cale a boca! _—_ puxou-a para si, fê-la afundar o rosto em seu peito. _—_ Não entende, Annabelle Rose? Está sozinha agora, perdida em um campo minado de youkais loucos para se aproveitarem do seu poder, o único a quem pode recorrer nesse momento sou eu.

— _Oh_ , você deve estar adorando isso, não é? _—_ ergueu a face, apoiando o queixo no peito que a acolhia e testemunhou os olhos carminados tremeluzirem discretamente _—_ Por que me olha desse jeito? _—_ suspirou derrotada, a testa escorou-se no tecido macio do quimono dele, a mão subiu por um bordado e apertou o pano _—_ Por que, Naraku?

— Porque eu me importo. _—_ apoiou a cabeça sobre a dela e admitiu, focado no horizonte enevoado _—_ Eu acho que me importo, Annabelle. _—_ corrigiu-se, não queria entregar a certeza nas mãos dela, embora ele a tivesse finalmente.

A boca desbotada pelo frio tremelicou balbuciando algo incompreensível enquanto os orbes miraram os dele a procura de algum traço de fingimento e encontraram somente sobriedade.

— Venha, eu vou tirá-la da chuva. _—_ ergueu a mão a ela, mantendo o tom.

Annabelle não pôde fazer outra coisa a não ser oferecer a sua.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Contemplem um raro momento em que Naraku não foi um filho da p... Hehehehehehe! Adianto que o próximo capítulo está uma gracinha, amei demais escrever as cenas.

Tivemos alguns momentos importantes hoje, mais revelações sobre as origens de Annabelle - a abençoada pelo poder das fadas. Eu já vi em séries e até em filme essa lenda de os aldeões largarem bebês nas florestas para as fadas, e existe todo o tipo de mitologia sobre esses serzinhos. Podem ser super fofos e bonzinhos como a Tinkerbell, ou simplesmente amedrontadores. Quis aproveitar o pouquinho que sei - e inventar mais um tantinho - para compôr essa personagem que gosto tanto, Anaberu-chan (saudades, Hitomi... a presença dele na fanfic ficará a cada dia mais escassa, trágico mas necessário).

Adiante, vocês saberão também como a vida de Ailyn seguiu seu curso.

Estão mais amistosos com a Kikyou?

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, aguardo ler suas opiniões, gente linda!  
Qualquer errinho ortográfico, de formatação ou possíveis redundâncias, me perdoem.

Kissuuuus e um bom final de semana!


	20. Conforto

Olá, pessoas lindas! Antes de qualquer coisa, desejo-lhes um feliz Dia das Bruxas com um dia de atraso, mas está valendo, não é?  
Como hoje não tive nenhuma atividade importante, consegui um tempinho para vir aqui e postar esse capítulo que está me deixando tão ansiosa, fazia tempo que estava pronto e eu estava DOIDA para chegar nessa parte! Sério, eu gostei muito de escrever isso, porque sempre imaginei o Naraku num contexto como esse. Bem... chega de tecer comentários sobre o que ainda não veio, nas notas finais eu falo mais um pouquinho. Só gostaria de deixar uma indicação antes da leitura: três músicas que me inspiraram bastante enquanto eu redigia as linhas a seguir, _Hate me_ , _Rescue me_ e _The Wish_ , todas da mesma artista - uma cantora chamada **Eurielle** \- que eu particularmente considero como uma sucessora da Enya. Ela é maravilhosa, aconselho-os a darem uma olhada no canal dela lá no Youtube. Acredito que as letras têm tudo a ver com a relação entre Naraku e Annabelle. Ai, ai, ai... até suspirei aqui!

Bem, pessoal, é sim, sem mais enrolação desejo-lhes uma LINDA leitura! Vamo que vamo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 - Conforto**

Refugiaram-se em uma gruta não tão longe do cenário onde se encontraram minutos atrás, Naraku formou um campo de força na entrada para que ninguém percebesse a sua presença ou a de Annabelle.

A ocidental sentava-se em frente à pequena fogueira que ele acendera e aproximava as palmas do calor. Enquanto isso, o hanyou jazia sentado sobre uma das várias pedras espalhadas pelo pequeno espaço. Gotículas escorriam do teto e pingavam no chão rochoso formando diversas poças em diferentes localidades, o som da água a pingar entoava sons brandos como uma canção de ninar.

Não se olhavam, não se atreviam. Tanto o meio-youkai quanto a humana pegavam-se aturdidos em seus pensamentos sobre tudo o que viveram juntos e não sabiam o que fazer a respeito dos diversos tipos de experiência.

— Você não pode fazer essa tempestade passar? _—_ mirando a entrada da caverna, Naraku quebrou o silêncio.

— Eu poderia, mas não quero. _—_ vidrava-se no fogo dançante.

— Por quê? _—_ enfim a fitou.

— Quando a chuva passar, eu terei que sair daqui de dentro e enfrentar essa situação e eu não sei o que fazer.

— O que você _quer_ fazer?

— Fugir, ir embora daqui, voltar para a minha terra natal e fingir que nada disso aconteceu.

— Então você não é tão diferente de mim no fim das contas, _—_ levantou-se da pedra e foi até a escocesa, ajeitou-se ao seu lado, também observando o movimento das chamas _—_ prefere fugir a enfrentar a situação de frente.

— É completamente diferente Naraku, você não pode comparar...

— Não, não é nada diferente. _—_ fitou-a.

— Eu nunca passei por cima dos outros para construir a minha felicidade. _—_ persistiu a assistir os movimentos do pequeno fogaréu.

Ouviu-o suspirar aborrecido, percebeu que ao menos naquele momento Naraku não estava disposto a discutir. Aliviou-se pela ausência de ironia e sadismo, por enquanto.

— Quando você tiver a Joia de Quatro Almas completa, o que pretende? _—_ abriu e fechou as mãos, testando as articulações dos dedos.

— Me transformar em um youkai completo.

— E depois? _—_ abraçou-se às pernas e apoiou o queixo sobre os joelhos.

— Como assim?

— Você vai se transformar em youkai completo e acaba aí? Sua vida se resume a isso?

— Quando eu for um youkai completo, estarei livre de meu coração humano... _—_ abeirou-se da fogueira e passou a palma sobre as flâmulas ardentes _—_ estarei livre de Onigumo.

— Tudo isso para esquecer a sacerdotisa Kikyou? _—_ olhou-o de soslaio, apreensão tomou-a por dentro.

— Para me ver livre de todo e qualquer tipo de sentimento. _—_ cerrou o punho.

— Dói tanto assim? _—_ virou o rosto e contemplou-o ajoelhado diante das labaredas que o alumiavam, contornando de luz alaranjada seu semblante atormentado.

— Me diga você, veja como está agora por causa de seus sentimentos por Kagewaki e por ter perdido seus queridos amigos quando Inuyasha descobriu sobre nós.

— É verdade, eu gostaria de esquecer tudo, apagar o que vivi nos últimos meses e voltar a ser o que eu era. Gostaria de recuperar minha autoconfiança, a minha esperança em dias melhores...

— Você pode esquecer. _—_ tornou a sentar ao lado dela.

— Mas o que seria de mim sem essas experiências? Elas são parte do que sou. Se eu abrir mão de tudo o que vivi, o que resta de minha essência? Se eu deixar de sentir, o que serei eu no mundo? Serei como uma planta ou uma pedra? Deixar de sentir seria como deixar de existir. É isso que quer para você, Naraku? _—_ o azul da íris sombreou marcado pela angústia _—_ Você quer morrer?

Os rubis estreitaram-se, analisando-a. Percebiam na humana a expectativa, mas não só... a melancolia evidenciava-se em cada pedaço, deixava o seu rastro na expressão arrefecida e ela não fazia o menor esforço para disfarçá-la.

— Por que me olha assim? _—_ agora era ele quem se via cheio de questões _—_ Não preciso que sintam pena de mim, Annabelle. _—_ sorriu _—_ Aquele que dedicar sua piedade a mim se arrependerá amargamente. _—_ inclinou-se para trás, quase se deitando sobre o solo pedregoso. As largas ondas escuras arrastaram-se, formando um tapete _—_ Nunca se esqueça, eu não sou o seu Hitomi.

— Eu sei que você não é ele. _—_ disse convicta _—_ Foi-se o tempo em que eu olhava para você e reconhecia outra pessoa. Sei quem você é, sei que quando essa tempestade passar você voltará a cometer as mesmas atrocidades. Talvez Kikyou esteja certa e não haja cura para a mancha em sua alma... No entanto, se você fosse tão monstruoso quanto os outros relatam, não estaria comigo nessa gruta agora, cuidando para que eu não adoeça. _—_ notou-o sentar brusco, fechando-se em própria defesa _—_ Está um pouco tarde para se fazer de indiferente, não comece com isso... _—_ virou-se de frente para ele _—_ Não se feche, não agora. _—_ arrastou a mão pelas pedras até alcançar a dele, tensa _—_ Confie em mim, jamais usarei isso contra você.

— Annabelle... _—_ proferiu o nome em tom de aviso.

— Eu não posso mudar a sua natureza ou a minha, não posso moldá-lo a como gostaria que você fosse, também não posso fazê-lo esquecê-la... _—_ arrastou os dedos gelados sobre os dele, afagando-os.

— Está emotiva assim só porque eu disse que talvez me importe com você? _—_ fingiu um riso tão falso que Annabelle pôde identificar.

— Talvez eu me importe com você também, Naraku. _—_ aproximou-se mais _—_ Talvez você tenha razão sobre muitas coisas a meu respeito, assim como eu tenho sobre você.

— Está apaixonada por mim? _—_ tornou a se sentar, assim esteve mais perto da face surpreendida da avermelhada protegida das fadas. Tocou-lhe o rosto, suave _—_ _Ah_ , você deveria ter ouvido Kikyou... _—_ sibilou _—_ Ela me conhece melhor do que ninguém.

— Eu o conheço melhor do que ela. _—_ ajuntou sem pestanejar _—_ Ela não é a única mulher de sua vida, não mais.

— _Oh!_ _—_ arregalou os olhos e arreganhou o sorriso _—_ cuidado, Annabelle Rose... _—_ mirou-a chegar mais perto, devagar e destemida. Sentiu as mãos afagarem suas maçãs e afastarem-lhe os grossos fios, colocando-os para trás da orelha. O riso se fechou e as pupilas dilataram sutilmente.

" _E se houver uma chance de alcançá-lo?"_ _—_ sonhou acordada enquanto desenhava os traços dele com os dedos. Contornava-lhe o nariz, depois a boca reta e afagava o queixo. Naraku não ousou fechar os olhos, como se pudesse evitar entorpecer-se por ela. _—_ _"E se a sacerdotisa estiver errada?"_ _—_ quis acreditar. A pele de babuíno escorregou por seu corpo e ela estremeceu de frio. Sentiu braços envolverem-na e a trazerem para perto, acolhida num estranho enredo.

— Você deveria tirar essas roupas, camadas de tecido encharcado a deixarão doente. _—_ concluiu ao pousar a mão nas costas ensopadas.

— Está muito frio... _—_ encolheu-se dentro do abraço e foi apertada pelas mãos firmes.

— Eu cedo as minhas, estão apenas úmidas. _—_ sugeriu _—_ _"O que estou fazendo?"._

— Obrigada. _—_ escondeu um sorriso por baixo das mechas arruivadas. Era como se naquele instante fossem apenas pessoas comuns dividindo um momento – pensou. Secretamente, desejou que aquilo pudesse se realizar um dia.

Naraku desfez-se das camadas superiores da vestimenta enquanto Annabelle, de costas para ele, desamarrava as fitas do vestido e livrava-se dos tecidos pesados. Discreto, o hanyou mirou-a por cima do ombro – sentada sobre o piso frio, a esfregar os braços e tremelicar – e a abraçou pelas costas, aquecendo-a com seu próprio corpo, repousando o queixo sobre o ombro dela. O respirar chiado adentrava a orelha da ocidental e ironicamente a acalmava.

" _E se eu for especial para ele?"_ _—_ volveu-se de frente para o antigo algoz e salvador recente _—_ _"Eu_ quero _ser especial para ele"_ _—_ balançou a cabeça sutilmente _—_ _"O que estou pensando?"_ _—_ quase riu de si mesma por se fazer tão absurda, então sentiu os panos cobrirem-na. Naraku ajeitou a parte de cima de sua roupa sobre o corpo delicado, depois cobriu-lhe as pernas despidas com a manta branca.

Conversaram por gestos, Annabelle cativou a mão dele, trouxe ao peito e a acarinhou. Naraku, a respirar fundo, fez-se mais próximo ao arrastar-se para frente, inclinar o rosto de modo que o nariz tocasse o da humana friorenta e lá parasse num singelo pedido: que ela, dali em diante, tomasse as rédeas da situação.

" _O que será daqui para frente?"_ _—_ ele se perguntou antes de sentir a suavidade de um ósculo gentil _—_ _"O que pretendemos com isso?"_ _—_ fechou os olhos devagar e se concentrou nas sensações _—_ _"Quente..."_ _—_ amoleceu-se inteiro. O calor era diferente, não se relacionava a simples e pura luxúria dessa vez, aparentava algo maior, denso. Algo imensurável para se saber onde haveria começado e onde terminaria, inexprimível para se enclausurar em um simples nome.

Naraku, ameno, abriu a boca. Os ares se misturaram, o ápice molhado da língua dela afagou seus contornos e adentrou com calma pelo pequeno espaço aberto, depois se retirou cerimoniosa. Dedos trêmulos seguravam o rosto araneídeo e o alisavam, depois perpassavam por seus cabelos aveludados até pousarem carinhosos em seu pescoço.

— Isso é bom, não é? _—_ espalhou beijos castos por toda a extensão do rosto dele para em seguida abraça-lo afável.

— Sim... _—_ murmurou enrouquecido e inebriado enquanto sentia afagos sobre a cicatriz nas costas.

— Eu não quero que desista do seu coração. _—_ confessou timidamente _—_ Mesmo sabendo que não é a mim que ele quer. _—_ soltou-o devagar, confundindo seus sentidos.

— Você me amaria? _—_ tocou-lhe os ombros com firmeza, preenchido de esperanças.

Serena e vidrada no olhar ansioso do híbrido, perguntou:

— O que é o amor, afinal?

" _Eu gostaria que me mostrasse"_ _—_ puxou-a pela nuca e tornou a beijá-la, agora com a intensidade que fazia jus à sua personalidade tórrida e inconstante. E se ela o amasse? Ele seria capaz de abdicar todas as suas ambições para viver uma vida comum com ela?

Naraku desejou ser amado por Annabelle, era tudo o que sabia. Naqueles instantes de fugaz reciprocidade, Naraku não quis se apartar dos sentimentos humanos, usufruiu-os como se lhe fosse proporcionado o melhor da vida.

Deitaram enquanto beijavam-se afoitos, não por sexo, mas por dividirem as sensações. Abraçaram-se, cingiram-se, acomodaram-se grudados um ao outro. Annabelle jurou poder ouvir o coração não de Onigumo, mas de Naraku, palpitando exaltado.

* * *

— Inuyasha está muito esquisito... O que será que aconteceu, ele e Anna brigaram? _—_ Sango indagava, acompanhada de Kagome, Shippou e Miroku.

— Ele não quer falar, não importa o quanto perguntemos a ele. _—_ o monge ajuntou pensativo.

— Inuyasha idiota, sempre estraga tudo! _—_ a raposinha chacoalhou-se nervosa.

— Eu vou conversar com ele... _—_ Kagome levantou decidida.

Enquanto estavam sentados dentro de uma cabana, protegendo-se da chuva, o hanyou aborrecido sentava ao lado de fora, sem se importar com a torrente a ensopá-lo.

— Kagome, saia daqui ou vai se resfriar. _—_ disse ao sentir o cheiro da colegial se aproximando.

— Não irei embora enquanto não me contar o que houve entre você e Annabelle. _—_ sentou-se ao lado do emburrado _—_ Eu sei por que você não quer falar nada, provavelmente ela te viu com a Kikyou.

— Não diga besteiras! _—_ ralhou.

— Mas você estava com a Kikyou, não estava?

Inuyasha cruzou os braços e fitou o lado oposto, suas bochechas rosaram discretamente.

— Eu sabia... _—_ suspirou desapontada.

— Não tem nada a ver com isso Kagome! _—_ tornou a encará-la _—_ Eu não quero ter que falar isso para você, porque sei que gosta muito da Anna, assim como os outros. _—_ os orbes âmbares enevoaram cabisbaixos.

— Me conta... _—_ tocou-lhe o braço por cima da larga manga avermelhada _—_ divide isso comigo. _—_ pediu meiga.

— Kagome... _—_ surpreendido pela atitude da menina, mirou-a comovido.

* * *

O araneídeo aplainava o rosto adormecido da humana aconchegada em seus braços enquanto os últimos respingos de chuva anunciavam o amanhecer. Durante a noite, teve de acalmar os espasmos de Annabelle, ela parecia ter sonhos horrendos e Naraku admitia ser culpado. Ao invés de se sentir satisfeito, atormentava-lhe ser o pivô dos traumas da garota.

Que situação inusitada, ele, o causador das moléstias, sentir-se mal por ser o responsável pela tristeza de alguém... Um sorriso abobalhado lhe foi surrupiado.

 _Você está se perdendo do objetivo._ _—_ uma voz conhecida ecoou no abismo de sua consciência _—_ _Dê uma olhada na Joia e veja o que ela fez..._

Os orbes carminados piscaram várias vezes, confusos. Naraku meteu a mão dentro da carne, à altura do ombro esquerdo, e tirou a pedra _—_ estava límpida, o rosa tornara-se quase transparente e esplandecia pontos ebúrneos de luz _—_ , então o semblante tranquilo transmutou-se a assombrado, encoberto pela escuridão da qual não conseguia se livrar. Fitou-a dormir tranquila e se afastou súbito.

" _Ela purificou a joia!"_ _—_ apertou a pérola mística entre os dedos _—_ _"Como eu não percebi?!"_ – poderia tê-lo matado e ele sequer sentiria!

 _Se você não se livrar dessa mulher, ela o reduzirá a cinzas._ _—_ a voz persistia _—_ _Seu coração humano o destruirá. Mate-a, mate as duas!_

A mão feroz cercou o delicado pescoço, quase o tocou, teve ímpetos de esmagá-lo. Os olhos de céu abriram-se demorados e ela se sentou tranquila. A calmaria, todavia, se estilhaçou assim que a agraciada pelas Fadas distinguiu as intenções diabólicas nos traços furiosos do meio-youkai.

— Pensa que não sei o que está pretendendo? _—_ não a deixou se manifestar, encobriu-a com sua ira _—_ Você e Kikyou me tomam por tolo, mas as verdadeiras idiotas são vocês! _—_ os olhos ardiam em chamas, ele abriu os dedos e mostrou a joia purificada ser escurecida novamente por seu miasma.

— Naraku, do que está falando?! _—_ tentou chegar perto e foi repelida pela energia sinistra.

— Annabelle, _—_ levantou-se altivo _—_ se um poder como o seu não existe para me servir, então terei que me livrar dele!

— Depois de tudo o que vivemos ontem à noite, é sério que você quer fazer isso?! _—_ imitou-o, ficou ereta e de queixo erguido. Despiu-se das vestes dele e as atirou a seus pés _—_ Pois bem, então tente me matar! _—_ e o lume esbranquiçado a envolveu, clareando todo o interior da caverna.

Naraku, irracional, envolveu-se de miasma e encaminhou a nuvem escura à Rosa Branca. Fumaça chocou-se com luz e o encontro provocou faíscas, os orbes turquesa miraram a pedra protegida pela palma do sujeito e um raio endereçou-se do corpo de Annabelle a ela. Um campo de força formou-se em volta dele e o facho ebúrneo pipocou na camada até se desfazer. Então, longos tentáculos esverdeados escaparam do abdome de Naraku, um agarrou-se ao pescoço dela, os outros encurralaram seus braços e suas pernas. A pressão do aperto a entonteceu, a Joia de Quatro Almas tornara o descendente de Onigumo extremamente forte. As esferas cerúleas rolaram e, enfim, mãos e pés penderam, assim como a cabeça inconsciente.

Os tentáculos a trouxeram para perto de seu captor, tendo-a rente a si, a cativou nos braços.

— Annabelle... _—_ apertou-a, trêmulo. Cobriu-a com a manta antes de sair da caverna e sobrevoar a floresta com ela no colo. _—_ _"Eu não quero matá-la"..._

 _Se não quer matá-la, que a corrompa, acabe com a luz, somente assim estará livre de ser purificado por ela._

— Corrompê-la... transformá-la em minha marionete como fiz com Kohaku?

 _É o único jeito._

Naraku fitou a jovem desacordada e depois a Joia em mãos.

— Então que seja assim, terei o poder de Annabelle a meu favor e continuarei a perseguir meu objetivo.

 _Isso, Naraku, cumpra o seu destino_ _—_ a voz se transformou em um imponente coral sussurrando-lhe as ideias. Enquanto isso, fraca luminosidade ondulava ao redor da preciosidade amaldiçoada.

 _Continua..._

* * *

E estava tudo tão lindo, fofo, meigo, cheio de purpurina... mas o Naraku tinha que estragar tudo! Né não?  
Não gente, não foi o Naraku, foi a Joia. Sim, para mim o grande vilão da história de Inuyasha é essa maldita Shikon no Tama, no fim das contas o meu aranhudo virou um escravo dessa pedra e agiu conforme a vontade dela, assim vejo. Tudo o que ele queria, no fundo, era o amor da Kikyou... E aqui em Teia de Mentiras, como vocês podem ver, Nana-kun quer muito o amor da Annabelle - insiram um coração partido aqui - porque eu quero assim, acho que a sacerdotisa de barro não o merece (por favor, não me batam) XD.

Então, combinemos que o final foi tenso, mas o decorrer da coisa foi tão gostosinho! Não rolou hentai dessa vez, não fiquem tristes comigo, é porque antes de rolar o sexo selvagem eu queria que Naraku tivesse essa vivência, só pra deixar o bichinho feliz e também mais confuso. É como a Belle disse antes: Naraku está preparado para ser apedrejado, odiado e retalhado, e para ele é mais fácil receber esse tipo de tratamento do que um abraço, por exemplo. O capítulo 20 foi o momento de Naraku conhecer o carinho e ao mesmo tempo, reconhecer o lado "bom" dentro de si. Agora, sim, eu digo a vocês que o aranhudo está ferrado, pois uma vez tendo experimentado o conforto, já não há mais volta, e não tenham dúvidas de que isso vai deixar o Naraku doidinho da cabeça, desejando se livrar da humanidade e usufruir dela ao mesmo tempo. ADORO!

Bem, nem preciso dizer que o próximo capítulo será o oposto desse, né? O que esse aqui teve de fofo, o seguinte terá de enervador. E que assim seja, quando comecei esse projeto, a última coisa que tinha em mente era fazer uma história leve com todo mundo feliz, pulando e cantando de mãos dadas. Não consigo pensar em um enredo assim quando o protagonista da fanfic é o Naraku, me perdoem. :'(

É isso, pessoal, um bom feriado para vocês amanhã e me desculpem caso eu tenha esquecido de comentar algo importante ou tenha cometido alguma gafe na escrita.

Kissuuuuuus!


	21. Joia de Quatro Almas

Oi pessoal, consegui vir e cumprir com o combinado! Dois capítulos no feriadão! YEY!  
Então... o anterior vocês devem ter notado que estava mais curtinho, esse aqui nem tanto, o próximo está uma ligeira saga, mas tudo recheado com emoção - assim eu senti e tentei redigir.

Espero que gostem, que não morram de raiva, e deixo aqui um aviso: **18+**  
Sem mais delongas, boa leitura e nos vemos nas notas finais!

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 – Joia de Quatro Almas**

" _Minha cabeça está dando voltas"_ _—_ Annabelle virou o corpo sobre o que parecia ser um futon e cobriu os lábios, abafando a sensação de náusea. Abriu os olhos e viu o teto do cômodo escuro girar em intermináveis círculos _—_ _"Estou tão pesada!"_ _—_ tomou ciência ao tentar se sentar. Impulsionou a coluna para frente e tombou de volta, uma força maior a mantinha cativa. Olhou para o lado e identificou a mulher trajada em um ostentoso quimono, alumiada pela tênue luz de uma vela.

— Nossa, até que enfim você acordou! _—_ riu de braços cruzados _—_ Naraku disse para eu ficar te olhando, parece que você é uma garota muito sapeca!

— E essa agora... _—_ tornou a mirar o teto, sabia onde estava e o fato de se localizar a deixava ainda mais enjoada. Aos poucos, lembrou-se do conflito antes de perder os sentidos e uma pontada no íntimo a fez estremecer.

 _Enquanto Naraku brinca com seus sentimentos, ele me rodeia como um abutre. Jamais se sinta especial._ _—_ os dizeres da sacerdotisa a perseguiam nesse momento, todavia a escocesa não se permitiu chorar, arregalou os olhos e os manteve estáticos, perdidos na parede envelhecida, as mãos entrelaçaram-se sobre o ventre.

— Então quer dizer que você e Naraku... _—_ a mestra dos ventos expandiu o malicioso sorriso _—_ _Hmmm_...

— Onde ele está?

— Ah, não se preocupe, não demorará muito a vê-lo de novo! _—_ abriu o leque e abanou-se.

— Ela já acordou? _—_ outra voz feminina deu o ar de sua graça, alguém conhecido por Annabelle desde o nascimento.

— Ailyn... _—_ semicerrou os orbes em desapontamento _—_ _"Desgraçado, aproveita-se da ambição e da vaidade dela para manipulá-la"._

— Naraku a espera em seus aposentos, não é melhor vestir alguma coisa decente? _—_ a irmã ponderou ao notá-la coberta apenas pela pele de babuíno _—_ Vejamos o que temos aqui, me ajude Kagura. _—_ abriu a grande arca e remexeu os figurinos _—_ Vamos, pare de enrolar! _—_ referiu-se a outra serva.

— Era só o que me faltava, agora vou ter que vestir a _putinha_ do Naraku?! _—_ bufou enquanto analisava com a mulher alourada um traje verde com flores cor-de-rosa bordadas em sua espessa saia _—_ Esse aí está bom, eu hein! _—_ atirou a peça ao alcance de Annabelle.

— Ela não tem condições de se vestir sozinha. Você é burra? _—_ alfinetou-a em tom de deboche.

— Não tem amor pela vida? Não se esqueça de que é só uma humana enquanto eu sou uma youkai! Ela é sua irmã, vista-a você. _—_ levantou-se abrupta e deu fortes passos para fora, provocando pequenos estrondos no piso de madeira.

— Ela é assim mesmo, mal-humorada, você vai se acostumar. _—_ enfim, foi ao leito onde a apática primogênita jazia e a ajudou a sentar.

— Por que está fazendo isso, se sujeitando aos caprichos dele? _—_ fitou-a enquanto tinha a sua ajuda para vestir-se.

— Ah, não se engane, não faço nada que eu não queira. _—_ apertou-lhe o espartilho com tamanha força que a deixou zonza _—_ E agora, com o fragmento da Joia, posso ser jovem e poderosa para sempre. _—_ passou a amarrar as fitas róseas que enfeitavam o busto verde e as largas mangas brancas _—_ Pronto, está linda como sempre, apesar dessa cara de enterro.

— Ele não vai permitir que fique com esse fragmento, Ailyn... _—_ segurou o braço de sua única parente com a pouca força que tinha.

— Vamos, ele a espera. _—_ tomou-lhe a mão e puxou-a. Com alguma dificuldade, Annabelle conseguiu ficar de pé.

— Eu não quero ir... _—_ protestou em vão enquanto a irmã a guiava. Abraçando-a de lado, recebia o suporte para o equilíbrio necessário.

Annabelle desejou que o sombrio corredor jamais atingisse o fim, mas viu-se assolada pela cruel realidade quando chegou a seu destino e foi atirada pela irmã para dentro do quarto da Aranha.

Espalmou as mãos no piso amadeirado, por pouco não bateu o rosto, ergueu a vista e alcançou-o sentado ao fundo do salão devastadoramente vazio, decorado por um largo tatame próximo à parede e só. Novamente, apenas uma vela do lado de dentro alumiava os contornos do recinto, da janela a lua cheia resplandecia o brilho prata.

Silente, Naraku se levantou e em passos calmos aproximou-se de seu alvo. Ela, agoniada, arrastou-se na tentativa de sair pela porta e deu-se com a única entrada fechada.

— Está sofrendo? _—_ perguntou sereno, de pé diante da humana, analisando-a _—_ Sabe que não precisa ser assim.

Ela esmurrou miseravelmente a porta, arfante e trêmula. O hanyou sabia que Annabelle faria de tudo para ignorá-lo, sabia que ela estava muito machucada e ao invés de continuar a cutucar a ferida, ajoelhou-se e a puxou pelos braços, trazendo-a para si.

— Por que está fazendo isso comigo? _—_ choramingou derrotada _—_ O que eu fiz para você me torturar desse jeito? _—_ a saliva desceu amarga quando a vista reparou o visual do opressor, o traje noturno branco com bordados em lilás, os cabelos soltos e bagunçados que faziam-na rememorar o passado e sentir-se uma traidora.

— É você quem tortura os meus pensamentos, Annabelle Rose. Não posso mais permitir que isso aconteça... _—_ emaranhou os dedos nas ondas arrepiadas.

— Eu fui a única pessoa que já o tratou com decência, com carinho! _—_ protestou.

— Exato, e por isso mesmo você se tornou um problema. _—_ pegou-a no colo e a carregou até o futon.

— Então sua amada Kikyou estava certa e eu fui tola quando optei por ignorar o seu alerta... _—_ lamentou estática sobre o leito, como uma boneca.

— Eu não posso e nem irei deixar que meu coração humano sabote o meu objetivo Annabelle, sinto muito, realmente sinto. _—_ afastou algumas madeixas que cobriam parcialmente a face letárgica de sua prisioneira.

— É isso o que você realmente quer? _—_ encarou-o, balançando-o em seu íntimo.

— Não se preocupe, não vai doer e você não irá mais sofrer, eu prometo... _—_ mudou de assunto, partiu ao que lhe interessava, mesmo relutante. A mão escorregou por dentro da gola do quimono.

— Vai me matar? _—_ parecia conformada com a ideia. Era preferível ser assassinada à situação vinda a seguir: Naraku tirou de dentro da roupa um losango enegrecido, envolto por luminescência vermelha. _—_ Não... _—_ finalmente, a forasteira agitou-se e tentou levantar, sua aura oscilou e ela, arrastando-se, quis se afastar da cama, o hanyou a impediu apenas com um braço e a fez cair deitada onde antes estava _—_ Não se atreva!

— Você me obrigou a isso. _—_ escorou-se sobre ela, prendeu as pernas agitadas entre as dele, suspendeu-a pela nuca e aproximou a partícula da joia a seu peito arfante _—_ Se não consigo corrompê-la com meus atos, que a Joia de Quatro Almas o faça.

— Não! _—_ Cravou os dedos e as unhas nos ombros do captor, empurrando-o. Os braços tremeram enfraquecidos e dobraram conforme Naraku inclinava-se sobre ela. A fraca luz límpida a envolvendo não foi suficiente para clarear o fragmento próximo ao seu seio aflito _—_ Me solte! _—_ gritou histérica, debatendo-se. O braço firme a envolveu e a prensou contra o abdome rijo do hanyou, imobilizando-a _—_ Está me sufocando! _—_ protestou. A resposta veio em forma de um chiado respirar em seu pescoço.

Naraku escondeu o rosto por dentro dos cabelos flamejantes e respirou fundo. Afagou as costas da presa até que ela parasse de se remexer. Annabelle, com o queixo encaixado no vão entre o ombro e o pescoço dele, olhou a esfera lunar além da moldura, o véu de estrelas cintilantes refletiu no azul de seus globos nevoados.

— Olhe para mim. _—_ disse-o não como uma ordem, e sim quase numa súplica enquanto segurava a nuca endurecida _—_ Vamos, Annabelle, eu quero ver seus olhos.

Após piscar demoradamente, a estrangeira desencostou do apoio e jogou a cabeça para trás. Naraku viu através da raiva o imensurável pesar azulado, nessa noite os céus não eram ensolarados, uma torrente se prendia dentro deles e não ousava descer.

— Lindos... _—_ contornou-lhe a tez, afundou-se no tom celeste vidrado em seus rubis _—_ Nunca vi e nunca verei nada igual a você. _—_ trançou os dedos numa mecha caída sobre o peito dela _—_ Você provavelmente não se lembrará de nada disso daqui a alguns minutos, então não vejo por que esconder, _—_ o nariz deslizou sobre o dela _—_ você mexe com meus sentidos, tão ou mais do que Kikyou. _—_ e as turquesas dilataram-se, a boca abriu e um breve som escapou, quando uma palavra se formaria outra boca a calou afoita.

Annabelle urrou dentro do beijo enquanto uma garra afiada abria rasa ferida em sua pele. Depois, algo queimou em seu peito – era o objeto depositado lá. Tudo a sua volta enegreceu, não havia mais lua ou estrelas, não havia Naraku, não havia nada além de uma queimação dos infernos e de milhares de vozes ressoando, cantando os seus maiores medos e piores sentimentos como se a conhecessem desde o berço.

De repente, um clarão. O quarto de Naraku pintou-se no tom mais puro de branco e o corpo dele foi arremessado longe.

— Mas o que é isso?! _—_ exclamou enquanto estreitava os olhos e tentava enxergar o cenário adiante: o corpo de Annabelle levitando em meio ao cômodo fantasmagórico. As madeixas revoltadas serpenteando nos ares.

* * *

O nariz de Inuyasha empesteou-se de um aroma conhecido e detestado. Ele virou o corpo para todos os lados, certificando-se de que descobrira a direção certeira:

— Sinto o cheiro do Naraku! _—_ anunciou ao restante do grupo _—_ Não está muito perto, mas acredito que consigamos chegar até o castelo do maldito antes do amanhecer!

— Há algo de diferente acontecendo, eu também posso sentir! _—_ Kagome comentou ao vislumbrar o balanço das árvores diante da estranha ventania, todo o firmamento encobria-se de nuvens acinzentadas.

* * *

— A barreira se desfez... _—_ Kanna, inexpressiva, afirmou enquanto observava o céu escurecer, sentada sobre o chão da varanda.

— Droga! Não vai demorar muito para algum dos inimigos do Naraku chegar aqui! _—_ Kagura se queixou _—_ Nós deveríamos fugir!

* * *

— Annabelle! _—_ o hanyou tentou se aproximar e foi violentamente repelido. Seu corpo, atirado ao piso, afundou-se na madeira e se encaixou entre as toras despedaçadas _—_ _"Não consigo me mover!"_ _—_ tentou erguer a face, todavia somente os olhos rolaram. _—_ Não consigo alcançar a mente dela... _—_ afligiu-se. Geralmente, com Kohaku era fácil. Naraku sabia tudo o que o menino pensava e sentia, por isso conseguia induzi-lo a agir. Annabelle, na atual conjuntura, era um completo mistério.

Os pés, enfim, tocaram o chão. A saia espessa e rodada parou de esvoaçar, bem como os cabelos e as mangas. O pingente de lua jazia caído ao chão. A escocesa caminhou errante, absorta na figura de um sujeito atado na própria teia.

— Annabelle, me escute! _—_ alertou-a quando a sentiu perto. Ela estava de pé, sobre ele, tendo-o entre as pernas _—_ _"A Joia se aproveita do que há de pior em seu detentor e potencializa isso"_ _—_ lembrou-se, pois sua natureza sádica fortalecia a cada fragmento que juntava. Então, viu a roupa íntima de sua nova marionete escorrer por entre as pernas e ser lançada para longe desmazeladamente. Os orbes dantes esbugalhados comprimiram-se, um sorriso malicioso ilustrou-se.

 _Luxúria._

Naraku despertava em Annabelle a mais profunda lascívia, e se um dia a humana conseguira controlar o instinto, agora se via escrava dele. Sem muita delicadeza, ela levantou a saia na altura das coxas e se colocou de cócoras sobre o corpo inerte.

— Eu quero me mover. _—_ o meio-youkai reivindicou e foi ignorado.

A indignação deu espaço à excitação ao sentir o encaixe suave por cima de suas calças, a pele femínea arrastou-se sobre o volume coberto por tecido e a forasteira remexeu os quadris devagar, a erguer o rosto para cima. Deslumbrado, Naraku mordiscou o lábio inferior. Um gemido abafado escapou por entre os dentes.

Dedos vorazes subiram pela barriga e pelo peito do aracnídeo imóvel, escancarando a fresta de seu claro traje de dormir. Pensou que a mulher rasgaria suas roupas, talvez a ideia tivesse lhe ocorrido, contudo algo a fez mudar o percurso dos atos e despi-lo até os ombros.

— O que pretende? _—_ ele perguntou quando a nova marionete baixou o rosto e mirou-o. _—_ Annabelle? _—_ arqueou uma sobrancelha, impaciente. Novamente, os lábios da jovem mantiveram-se selados _—_ Quer estar no controle, _hum_? _—_ inferiu, ligeiramente entusiasmado _—_ Por que não me deixa tocá-la? _—_ eriçou-se todo com o roçar das unhas nos redores de seu peito _—_ _"Não consigo controlá-la..."_ _—_ o resquício de preocupação não se dissipara, e as mãos persistiam a experimentarem-no. Dedos deslizavam pela palidez e a apalpavam por todos os cantos, até uma mão pousar sobre o seu ombro e a outra se meter no cós da calça e descê-la.

Um riso escapou ao ter o sexo apanhado pela mão faminta, um murmúrio impetrante rasgou a garganta quando a fresta tórrida o engoliu, estrangulando-o entre as paredes encharcadas. Enquanto o lume albugíneo esparramava-se sobre a silhueta de Annabelle, o fulgor das Trevas ardia ao redor de Naraku e as energias se misturavam.

* * *

— Quanto mais perto estamos, mais estranho sinto o ar! _—_ Miroku, angustiado, comentou. Montava Kirara junto a Sango.

As rajadas de vento atrapalhavam a locomoção do felino gigante, mesmo assim o youkai persistia valente a jornada. As árvores balançavam tanto que algumas envergavam e outras partiam ao meio, os ruídos de agitação das folhas mesclavam-se ao retumbar dos trovões.

— É como se a natureza estivesse em fúria... _—_ Sango comentou espantada.

— Eu já posso ver o castelo do Naraku! _—_ Inuyasha, à frente, carregando Kagome e Shippou nas costas, ajuntou _—_ Falta pouco!

* * *

Naraku, atarantado, tentava a todo custo mover os braços, os dedos fechavam e abriam-se e ele grunhia. Sua boneca curvara o corpo sobre o seu e lhe devorava o pescoço com lambidas e mordidas. Requebrava os quadris para cima e para baixo com tamanha volúpia que se o sujeito fosse humano ficaria com o falo inutilizável nos próximos dias. Não se sabia ao certo se além de satisfazer os próprios desejos, Annabelle queria castigá-lo por tudo o que passara por responsabilidade dele.

Então, a mão apoiada no ombro do algoz afundou na carne dele e, repentina, arrancou-lhe o generoso pedaço da Joia de Quatro Almas ali guardado. Os olhos semicerrados de Naraku esbugalharam-se e sua energia sinistra emanou intensa.

Sem dar importância, Annabelle agarrou a fatia da pedra e saltou para longe. O alarde súbito fez o hanyou lembrar de seus poderes e materializar seus infindáveis tentáculos. Mesmo os largos e poderosos apêndices ficaram presos, como ele todo estava.

— Kagura, Kanna! _—_ gritou pelos nomes das criaturas.

De volta a desafiar as leis da gravidade, a humana flutuou ereta, fixada na pedra que tinha sobre a palma de sua mão.

— _Dança das Lâminas de Vento!_ _—_ ouviu o grito, e só, nada a atingiu. Via-se protegida por uma cúpula cristalizada ao redor, assemelhava-se ao vidro apenas no aspecto, pois em resistência comparava-se a diamante.

Annabelle alçou voo, o teto acima de sua cabeça desmoronou ao entrar em atrito com a bolha a guardá-la.

— Tire-me daqui, agora! _—_ Naraku, exacerbado entre os escombros, deu a ordem _—_ Onde está a irmã dela?!

— E eu que sei? _—_ Kagura resmungou enquanto tentava puxá-lo, no entanto seu mestre permanecia grudado no chão _—_ Faça alguma coisa, Kanna! _—_ apelou à irmã mais velha recém-chegada à porta.

* * *

— Vejam aquela luz! _—_ Shippou apontou o clarão não tão distante, fundindo-se com o enevoado céu da aurora.

— Já vi algo parecido antes, quando estava com Anna no castelo de Naraku e o poder dela se manifestou. _—_ Sango rememorou.

— Sinto a presença de fragmentos da joia, e são muitos! _—_ Kagome apertou os ombros do rapazote que a carregava.

— Naraku está lá em pessoa, parece que finalmente as coisas estão favoráveis pra gente! _—_ Inuyasha afirmou risonho e confiante.

— Inuyasha, eu não me animaria muito se fosse você... _—_ Miroku chamou-lhe a atenção enquanto aterrissavam sobre o terreno desértico. Assim que chegaram, depararam-se com a mulher descontrolada de braços erguidos para o alto, o pedaço de pedra amaldiçoado levitava à sua frente enquanto raios atingiam-no, um seguido do outro.

— O que aquela maluca está tentando fazer?! _—_ o cão prateado ralhou e sacou a espada.

— Annabelle... _—_ Kagome saltou na terra escura e correu até estar o mais perto possível da amiga. Percebeu que os raios emanados dos céus à preciosidade começavam a trincá-la _—_ Ela está tentando destruir a Joia de Quatro Almas!

— _Ah!_ _—_ a jovem arruivada contorceu-se. Uma menina toda de branco, ereta sobre o telhado da construção apontava-lhe um espelho redondo e a fazia sentir sugada.

— Inuyasha, quanto tempo! _—_ Kagura atravessou as persianas da grande entrada e parou no degrau da pequena escada.

— Inuyasha, vá procurar o Naraku, eu cuido dela! _—_ Miroku ergueu o braço, apontou a mão à oponente e iniciou a desamarrar o cordão de contas ao redor.

— Monge, eu não faria isso se fosse você... _—_ espirituosa, lançou-lhe uma piscadela enquanto uma nuvem de insetos venenosos se aproximava.

— _Osso Voador_! _—_ depois do grito, o objeto quase atingiu a insípida menina ebúrnea.

Kanna saltou do telhado ao chão e caiu graciosamente de pé. Despreocupada, caminhou para dentro da morada sombria. Annabelle caiu dos ares como uma pluma, teve a sorte de ser alcançada a tempo pelo meio-youkai. A pérola incompleta repetiu o movimento, entrou em queda livre e enterrou-se na areia.

— Ele está no castelo... _—_ à beira da inconsciência, a moçoila contou o paradeiro do vilão _—_ É a sua chance, ele não pode se mexer, mas por pouco tempo...

O par de contas douradas alargou-se em misto de confusão e surpresa, em seguida, o jovem destemido repousou o corpo de Annabelle na terra e chamou a companheira:

— Kagome, cuide dela!

— Tarde demais... _—_ a voz grave e odiada por tantos deu o ar de sua graça. Bruma púrpura escapou pelos vãos das portas e janelas enquanto, do rombo na telha, Naraku surgia imponente.

Imediatamente, o grupo se reuniu alarmado. Todos se preparavam para um embate custoso. A sacerdotisa apontava uma de suas afiadas flechas, a exterminadora continha o graúdo bumerangue, o monge estava pronto para usar o Buraco do Vento, mesmo sabendo do risco que corria e o grande rival de Naraku, com a Tessaiga empunhada, atentava-se ao movimento dos ventos para poder desferir um poderoso golpe.

— Ela os atraiu até aqui, _hum_? Quanta astúcia, Annabelle Rose... _—_ mirou a mulher desfalecida sobre a terra escura.

Kagura e Kanna reuniram-se ao líder, cada uma de um lado. O sorriso de Naraku, porém, não durou muito:

— Ei, garota, o que está fazendo?!

Primeiro, a reação do aracnídeo deixou os oponentes confusos. Entretanto, quando decifraram a direção em que os orbes vermelhos vidravam-se e viraram-se para vislumbrar também, deram-se conta do tamanho problema: Ailyn, sorrateira, surgiu como uma sombra, desenterrou a pedra maligna quase completa e a tinha em mãos.

— Agora a Joia de Quatro Almas é minha! _—_ a boca carminada expandiu-se em meia lua.

— Ailyn! _—_ os olhos de Annabelle abriram de súbito e seu corpo ergueu com a ajuda do místico véu alabastrino.

Imediatamente, as auras se chocaram – o negro e o branco – provocando tremores no solo. O losango no peito da Rosa Branca oscilava entre o rosa e o roxo.

 _Continua..._

* * *

É, amigos, no próximo capítulo teremos uma boa briga entre irmãs, acho que ficou mais do que evidente né!  
Espero que a coisa não tenha ficado muito confusa aqui, Naraku achou que poderia controlar Anna se depositasse um fragmento corrompido nela, e acabou que o coitado se deu mal. Bem, na minha cabeça, de acordo com o que entendo sobre a Joia, ela se aproveita da fraqueza das pessoas - no caso da Annabelle, sua fraqueza é o tamanho desejo que sente por Naraku, então a bichinha teve um breve surto e botou quente em cima dele (até parece que o engraçadinho achou ruim), só que ela não perdeu o juízo de todo, aproveitou-se da "empolgação" do hanyou e arrancou a Joia dele, não por querer a pedra, e sim por alimentar esperanças de que poderia destruí-la e acabar com aquilo. Enfim, estava fora de si e deu nessa cagada toda.

Eu não sei se ficou muito claro também, mas sim, a Anna acabou por atrair o grupo de Inuyasha - e foi proposital. Ela sabia que se quebrasse a barreira, deixaria Naraku vulnerável. Então, o nosso aranhudo estava certo ao dizer que ela fora astuta.

Hoje vimos que por mais boazinha que uma pessoa seja, tudo tem seu limite, e Naraku conseguiu deixar Annabelle furiosa. Se ela já tinha um poder fora de série, agora com o fragmento no peito e o colar de lua caído em algum canto do castelo, ninguém segura essa mulher - a não ser Ailyn, que tem a vantagem de estar com a Joia quase completa na mão. AI SEM OR! Sim, o capítulo 22 está pronto e ENORME. Imaginem só se dá para fazer o pau comer entre toda essa galera em poucas linhas? heheheheheh

Enfim, estou ansiosa para saber o que acharam dessa confusão aqui!

Kissuuuuus e um bom final de semana! 3 3 3


	22. Laço Fraterno

Demorei, mas voltei, e estou postando! :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 22 – Laço Fraterno**

 _—_ Ah! _—_ Kagome e Shippou gritaram em coro. A colegial agarrou a raposinha enquanto dobrava os joelhos, fincando os pés na terra que tremia.

Ailyn e Annabelle sobrevoavam os domínios do castelo, luzes esbranquiçadas e escurecidas pipocavam ao redor como fogos de artifício. A gêmea dos cabelos alaranjados, todavia, ofegava empalidecida e demonstrava claramente que não suportaria manter o embate de energias por muito tempo.

Na mão arreganhada da outra mulher, o generoso pedaço da pérola cintilava pomposo enquanto as lamúrias do além contornavam o esbelto corpo adornado pelo vestido cor de vinho. Os orbes azulados perderam o brilho e enegreceram completamente, como se alguém os tivesse pintado com tinta nanquim.

Rajadas, vindas sabe-se lá de onde, atingiram os contornos de Annabelle como navalhas rasgando seu traje, provocando largos cortes nos braços e nas pernas. As articulações se esticaram enquanto os olhos arregalavam-se. Um raio desceu dos céus e caiu diante de Ailyn, quase a tocá-la, forçando-a a se lançar para trás e afastar-se. Ainda assim, suas sombras podiam se materializar onde ela bem entendesse e assim o fizeram: agarraram-se aos braços e às pernas da Rosa Branca, imobilizando-a. Nem mesmo a aura grandiosa teria efeito contra aquelas criaturas agora.

* * *

 _—_ Naraku, maldito, onde pensa que vai?! _—_ Inuyasha o interceptou, apontando-lhe o imenso fio da espada.

O araneídeo, calado, mirou-o por instantes. Então, retomou o foco nas duas figuras que quase atingiam os céus e levitou na direção do embate. Uma flecha, porém, atravessou sua barreira arroxeada e passou a centímetros de seu pescoço, alarmando-o.

 _—_ Sua barreira não é tão forte sem o poder da Joia de Quatro Almas, não é, desgraçado? _—_ Kagome, mesmo curvada por conta do solo inconstante, tinha boa mira e estava furiosa _—_ Isso tudo é culpa sua!

 _—_ _Humpf_! _—_ aborrecido, o vilão endereçou dose considerável de miasma à menina, o veneno foi facilmente cortado por outra flecha purificadora _—_ Kagura! _—_ optou por chamar à serva _—_ Cuide deles. _—_ e persistiu a voar nos ares até perder-se dentro da bruma cor de musgo que se espalhava pelo firmamento.

 _—_ E lá vamos nós... _—_ a Mestra dos Ventos desfilou inabalável sobre terra movimentada, o vento a circundava graciosamente _—_ Oh, você vai participar? _—_ parou de súbito e se referiu a alguém escondido atrás de uma das portas da grande construção atrás.

 _—_ Kohaku... _—_ Sango sussurrou aterrada, a mão a segurar a enorme arma endureceu. O menino, desbotado e inexpressivo, foi até Kagura e parou de pé, ao lado, como um boneco.

 _—_ Inuyasha, se usar a _Ferida do Vento_ agora, matará o garoto. O que vai fazer? _—_ a oponente abriu o leque diante à face risonha e em seus grandes olhos de rubi a imagem de um hanyou preocupado se refletiu.

 _— Keh_ , eu não preciso da _Tessaiga_ para acabar com a sua raça! _—_ a espada tomou a aparência envelhecida e o meio-youkai a embainhou. Em seguida, saltou rumo à cria de Naraku apontando-lhe as longas e afiadas unhas _— Garras Retalhadoras de Alma!_

 _— Dança das Laminas de Vento!_

Enquanto isso, o véu que cobria os céus descia e criava densa névoa sobre a terra, confundindo a vista do monge e da exterminadora de youkais.

 _—_ O que é isso?! _—_ Sango protegeu o rosto com a máscara, temendo que a fumaça contivesse veneno. Antes fosse...

 _—_ Olhe aquilo! _—_ Miroku, aterrado, apontou um grupo de espectros que se aproximava _—_ fantasmas de diferentes épocas, perdidos, entristecidos, raivosos, prontos para fazerem a cobrança de uma dívida.

 _—_ Onde estão Kagome e Shippou?! _—_ encostou as costas às dele, ambos em posição de combate e cercados pelas assombrações.

* * *

 _—_ Kagome! _—_ a pequena raposa, agarrada ao ombro da amiga, encolheu-se toda _—_ O que é isso?! _—_ aparições fantasmagóricas também rodeavam a dupla perdida dentro da assustadora bruma.

 _—_ Isso é coisa da irmã de Annabelle, eu tenho certeza! Temos que achar aquelas duas antes que algo horrível aconteça! _—_ atirou algumas flechas e acertou fantasmas pelo caminho, purificando-os _—_ Droga, não tenho flechas o suficiente para cuidar de todos eles! _—_ um clarão repentino a surpreendeu, róseo como a luz que abençoava suas setas sacerdotais. Adiante, a silhueta de uma mulher adornada pela tradicional vestimenta sagrada se fez visível _—_ Kikyou...

 _—_ Kikyou?! _—_ Shippou quase caiu para trás.

A sacerdotisa do passado mirou a do presente, olhos castanhos e negros misturaram-se em matizes e sem que elas precisassem trocar uma palavra sequer, entenderam-se. Flechas continuaram a voar pelos ares, purificando o que havia pelo caminho. Carregadores de Almas encarregavam-se de agarrar-se a alguns daqueles espíritos errantes e levavam-nos aos confins de um mundo desconhecido.

* * *

 _—_ Ah! _—_ Ailyn gritou ao ser acertada por uma rajada esbranquiçada. Uma ferida extensa abriu em seu ombro e a pedra preciosa quase escorregou por entre os dedos _—_ Desista, Annabelle, não pode me impedir!

Mais daquelas almas atormentadas ataram-se ao corpo agoniado da gêmea mais velha.

 _—_ Mate-a. _—_ Naraku surgiu atrás de sua marionete mais recente _—_ Vamos, você não tem escolha! _—_ pressionou-a. Percebia que o fragmento depositado no peito da humana ainda oscilava, indeciso. A aura natural da escocesa tentava purificá-lo, porém as incertezas e as tristezas dentro do pobre coração mantinham no caco algum resquício da negritude depositada pelo hanyou aranha _— "Imagine só o brilho obscuro que esse fragmento pode tomar se Annabelle tiver a coragem de matar a própria irmã"_ _—_ e um sorriso alargou-se, diabólico – Mate-a, Annabelle Rose!

 _Mate-a._ _—_ ouvia não só a voz de Naraku, mas o infindável coro de outrora. Uma raiva que não lhe pertencia queimava-a. As mãos se fechavam tensas, as unhas lascavam a carne das palmas fazendo tênues fios de sangue escorrerem e respingarem pelos ares.

 _—_ Ah! _—_ como um animal selvagem, ela esbravejou e lançou o corpo sobre o de Ailyn, provocando outro choque entre suas auras. Os dedos agarraram-se ao pescoço da dama dos cabelos d'ouro e apertaram-no.

Ailyn, por sua vez, grudou a mão à face de Annabelle enquanto sentia o ar lhe escapar, e com a força presenteada pela Joia, fez o maxilar da irmã amolecer e a boca escancarar. Seus lábios cor de sangue abriram-se, enfim, arreganhados desproporcionalmente, como se uma simples boca pudesse se tornar um buraco negro com profundidade tão densa e desconhecida como a dos oceanos. A pedra, de um verde gritante, cravada no anel a enfeitar o dedo mínimo, cintilou avermelhada enquanto algo disforme e transparecido escapava da garganta da irmã mais velha e passava a adentrar as profundezas desconhecidas da bocarra da caçula. Os cabelos acobreados começaram a desbotar, mechas agrisalharam, e os dedos impiedosos ao pescoço de Ailyn desfizeram o lace.

 _Mate-a ou ela a matará!_ _—_ o coral, uma vez mais, entoou seu maléfico refrão, incentivando Annabelle a não se permitir perder as forças. O branco cobriu seus olhos, os ventos se comportaram a seu bel prazer, empurrando as duas ao chão com ferocidade. As mulheres rolaram pela terra, uma por cima da outra até apartarem-se e caírem em direções distintas. A interrupção repentina do ritual fez com que as ondas da Rosa Branca retomassem sua cor peculiar.

Annabelle se pôs de pé enquanto Ailyn, ainda curvada sobre a terra, tossia a recuperar o fôlego. Raízes amarraram-se aos tornozelos da jovem caída, surpreendendo-a, e depois, mais estirpes enrolaram-se às articulações – dessa vez, aos pulsos, apertando-os infernalmente, obrigando as mãos a abrirem-se dormentes. A joia pendeu da mão formigante e rolou pela grama, entrando em atrito com o ápice da bota de Annabelle. Enquanto a mais nova esbugalhava os olhos, aterrorizada, a primogênita abaixava-se serena e cativava a pedra mística entre os dedos.

 _—_ Nem mesmo com a Joia de Quatro Almas em mãos, consegue vencê-la. _—_ em passos calmos, Naraku sentiu-se seguro para se aproximar. Pelas costas de Annabelle, tocou seus ombros desestimulados como ela toda estava – insípida _—_ Vamos, dê para mim. _—_ ergueu a mão ansiosa e obteve o que tanto queria: a pedra quase esférica _—_ Isso mesmo, boa garota... _—_ sussurrou ao ouvido, finalmente cativando alguma reação, um suspiro, por mais discreto que fosse _—_ Agora, livre-se dela. _—_ ajeitou as ondulações bagunçadas, afastando-as do pescoço grácil e arrumando-as às costas. _—_ _"Finalmente... finalmente a mente dela se abriu para mim"_ _—_ era como se compartilhasse dos pensamentos da ocidental naquele instante e pudesse vislumbrar sua melancolia, sua insegurança e também o desejo incontrolável que a abrasava quando as mãos dele a tocavam e sua voz ressoava, não importava a atrocidade que dissesse. O losango ao peito restituiu a cor escura e Annabelle deu um passo à frente, depois outro e outro...

E outro...

* * *

 _— Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar disso! — a garotinha dos cabelos amarelados prometeu ao ver pequena quantidade de sangue escorrer do joelho ralado da irmã mais velha — Belle, você chora por tudo, só estou limpando e o machucado nem está tão feio assim! — disse jocosa enquanto passava um pano úmido sobre a pele ferida e a garotinha sentada sobre a raiz de uma árvore choramingava — Pronto, passou! — depositou um beijo na pele lascada para depois sorrir-lhe, fraterna._

* * *

No azul opaco espelhava-se o pavor da mulher presa por raízes. Os pés continuavam a caminhar até lá.

* * *

 _De mãos dadas elas giravam em ciranda, entranhadas no elevado capim desbotado de outono. À noite, mesmo que cada uma tivesse o próprio quarto sempre optavam por dividir a mesma cama. Inventavam histórias de terror para contarem antes do sono e acabavam por ter medo de dormir, assustavam-se com as sombras nas paredes de pedra provocadas pela luz das velas._

* * *

Annabelle ajoelhou-se diante de Ailyn, as mãos tocaram a terra, os orbes fincavam-se na criatura inconformada, acuada.

* * *

 _— Belle, como você fez aquilo? Você ressuscitou o passarinho! — a garotinha tomava-lhe as mãos, tão ansiosa que mal poderia esperar a irmã melhorar do mal estar para pedir que fizesse de novo._

 _— Eu não sei, Lynnie... — rolou os olhos para baixo, insegura e um pouco tímida._

 _— Você precisa me mostrar!_

* * *

 _— Belle, olha só! Papai está conversando com aquela mulher de novo... parece até que já se conhecem há tempos! — a garotinha dos cachos dourados cochichou ao seu ouvido, sapeca._

 _Caminhavam por uma feira no centro de uma cidade maior do que a que estavam habituadas. Havia tendas de diferentes cores espalhadas pela praça. Adiante, a magnânima construção de uma catedral gótica contrastava com o furdunço._

 _— Eu só queria que voltássemos para casa... — desabafou um tanto desanimada — Sinto falta de nossa terra natal... — parou a frente da tal construção e atentou-se às imensas gárgulas esculpidas nas sacadas._

 _— Mas você sabe que o papai tem mais futuro aqui, Belle! Comerciantes ganham muito dinheiro vendendo seus artefatos em cidades grandes... pense pelo lado positivo, talvez paremos de viajar um pouco se ele arranjar uma mulher e se casar. — riu-se enquanto observava o progenitor ter a mão lida pela desconhecida dos cabelos castanhos e olhos de esmeralda._

 _— Engraçado, ela não me é estranha, mas não gosto dela... — confessou, encarando a criatura estonteante que enfeitiçava seu cuidador._

 _— Ah, você está com ciúmes! Não podemos querer o papai só para nós para sempre. Ela parece divertida, diferente de todas essas pessoas chatas e tão..._ católicas _. — bufou._

 _— Lynnie! — tapou sua boca — Shhh! Não fale isso alto! — Olhou em volta, apavorada de que um certo grupo de homens pudessem ter escutado. Respirou aliviada ao vê-los conversando completamente distraídos. Havia muito barulho de burburinho e de música na feira, era improvável que alguém prestasse atenção nas fofocas banais de duas meninas de onze anos, a não ser a mulher misteriosa que falava qualquer coisa ao mercador escocês enquanto observava as garotinhas._

* * *

 _— Meninas, essa é_ Amelie, _— certo dia, finalmente o pai apresentou a criatura às filhas — ela lê a sorte das pessoas na praça, vocês já devem tê-la visto perto da fonte..._

 _— Sim, papai, vocês estão sempre conversando. — Ailyn comentou — O que a trás a nosso humilde lar, my lady? — prestou reverência._

 _Annabelle os observou conversar sem abrir o bico. Sua gêmea, por outro lado, não parava de falar e fazer galhofa._

 _— Suas filhas são encantadoras, monsieur Allistaire. É triste ver meninas tão lindas sendo criadas sem a presença da mãe... — abeirou-se da mais velha e enlaçou os dedos na franja alaranjada. — Você... — os olhos glaucos retraíram-se vigilantes — há algo de diferente em você. — inclinou-se até os rostos tomarem a mesma altura._

 _A menina deu um passo para trás, possuída por temor desigual. Lembrou-se do dia em que sua mãe fora executada. Uma procissão a acompanhou até um rio enérgico, Annabelle tinha pouca altura para enxergar bem o que acontecia, só sabia ser algo grave por seu pai estar aos prantos e pelos gritos da multidão ao redor. A mulher que lhe dera vida trajava apenas uma túnica branca e tinha os braços amarrados, os cachos de fogo cobriam-lhe o rosto inundado de lágrimas quentes. Ao chegarem à beira do riacho, um homem encapuzado amarrou uma corda na cintura da "bruxa" e a sentenciou à morte. Ailyn urrou e partiu a correr desenfreada na direção em que sua mãe estava enquanto a garotinha ruiva a observava sem muito bem entender. O pai a agarrou no ato e ela se chacoalhou indignada, arranhando-lhe os braços, vomitando protestos que nada resolveriam. Belle, atônita, abraçou-se aos parentes e chorosa não parava de perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo. Um zunido em seu ouvido não a permitia entender bem as palavras do Carrasco. Houve um som, somente, que ela compreendeu – o da água a agitar-se. Sua mãe – com um pedregulho amarrado à corda na cintura e mais pedras dentro do bolso da túnica – fora jogada dentro do rio e afundou de uma vez. O ar escapou dos pulmões da pequena criança ruiva, ela girou o corpo para todos os lados, os olhos capturaram as nuances de diversas pessoas a rirem, a gritarem, algumas a se apavorarem, e então, os grandes globos índigo cravaram-se em uma figura peculiar – o vermelho de seu vestido contrastava aos trapos dos camponeses nos redores. A estranha não esboçava emoção alguma, em verdade parecia entediada, seu semblante vazio causou arrepios na garotinha e o medo pareceu atrair a atenção de quem não devia. Esmeraldas cintilantes cravaram-se na criança que ainda não sabia ser um prodígio, um sorriso avermelhado se expandiu no alvo rosto, e um dedo indicador se sobrepôs ao carmim num elegante pedido de silêncio._

 _"Eu a conheço! Ela estava lá!" — endureceu ainda mais, ciente de que aquela mulher não era flor que se cheirasse._

 _— Annabelle é um pouco tímida — o homem de meia-idade explicou ligeiramente desconcertado — Venha conhecer o jardim, lady Amelie. — ergueu-lhe o braço._

 _— Lady? Bondade sua, monsieur... — sorridente, acompanhou-o a desfilar pelo corredor, arrastando a saia rubra do longo vestido aveludado._

 _— Credo, Belle, como você é arredia! — Ailyn a abraçou de lado e brincou com seu cabelo, arrepiando-o._

 _— Nossas vidas vão mudar Lynnie, posso sentir... — gélida e estancada na mesma posição, professou com os olhos vidrados através da vidraça, observando a mulher a tocar a roseira e afagar as pétalas macias, a pedra esverdeada do anel reluzia em contraste à luz vespertina._

* * *

 _"E nossas vidas mudaram..." —_ constatou enquanto analisava a sua presa tentando libertar braços e pernas das raízes neles enroscadas _—_ _"Você não é mais aquela garotinha que se preocupava comigo, que me ajudava a limpar as feridas e que penteava os meus cabelos" —_ uma lágrima ressentida derramou-se de um dos olhos e lhe devolveu singelo lume. — _"Você se deixou levar pelas promessas daquela criatura sorrateira, até mesmo nosso pai foi enfeitiçado pelas belas palavras, pelos planos que jamais se concretizariam..."._

 _—_ Merda! _—_ a outra, exasperada, invocou a névoa fantasmagórica e a fez subir das profundezas do solo.

 _—_ Ande logo, Annabelle! _—_ Naraku formou um tentáculo afiado como um punhal na ponta do dedo indicador e cortou-o fora, lançando-o ao alcance de sua súdita _—_ Acabe com isso! _—_ esbravejou precipitado.

A arma excêntrica tombou cravada ao chão, quase esbarrou na mão ali pousada. Tremente, Annabelle cativou o gládio amarronzado e apertou-o. Azul misturava-se com azul, sem pestanejarem.

 _—_ Então essa é nossa despedida? _—_ para quem tanto praguejava, a Rosa Vermelha demonstrou estranha e súbita calmaria. Depois de um longo respirar, fechou os olhos e ergueu a face, determinada a não morrer em posição covarde. Esperou que a lâmina rasgasse o seu pescoço e a morte fosse rápida.

De supetão, as raízes ao redor dos pulsos e tornozelos se desfizeram, cortadas em pedaços pelo gládio esculpido da carne de Naraku. Os braços de Annabelle a puxaram bruscos e a envolveram num enlace. O queixo de uma acomodou-se no ombro da outra e os dedos gentis da mais velha acarinharam os áureos anéis.

 _—_ Eu te amo, Lynnie... _—_ sussurrou antes de empurrá-la para longe com a força que tinha _—_ Fuja! _—_ bradou.

Tentáculos de diferentes tamanhos e cores perpassaram pelos lados de Annabelle, fazendo suas madeixas esvoaçarem. Fulgor ebúrneo a contornou, precioso e intenso, destroçando a maioria dos apêndices que tentaram ultrapassar aquele limite e alcançar a jovem alourada que saltava para trás. O fragmento ao peito finalmente retomou a tonalidade rósea e ela se levantou perseverante.

Antes que um objeto viscoso e pontiagudo alcançasse a tez adornada por um caco da Joia, Ailyn conjurou qualquer feitiço no idioma de seus ancestrais e um portal abriu-se às suas costas. Atirou-se lá dentro e o círculo estranho se fechou levando-a embora, como se nunca houvera brindado aqueles seres com sua presença.

À medida que o céu clareava e os trovões cessavam, Annabelle girou o corpo elegantemente, pronta para encarar o odioso meio-youkai nos olhos. No entanto, quando ficaram de frente um para o outro, a ponta afiada de uma seta purificadora atravessou o abdome de Naraku, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos carmesins e balbuciar:

 _—_ Não é possível... _—_ os orbes rolaram até serem cativos pela expressão atônita e desesperada da ocidental. Annabelle cobrira a boca com as duas mãos para abafar um grito de horror.

Acima de um galho estava Kagome a segurar seu arco, preparada para atirar outra flecha pelas costas do aracnídeo. Entre as folhas, Shippou escondia-se. Apenas seus olhos grandes e arredondados podiam ser vistos, o brilho da vitória os consumia.

 _—_ Toma isso Naraku, seu nojento! _—_ o pequeno gargalhou triunfante _—_ Kagome, é isso aí! _—_ saltitou em segundos de insana autoconfiança, até ser encarado pelo hanyou furioso e se camuflar entre as folhas novamente – Ai!

 _—_ Canalha, deixe Annabelle em paz! _—_ a colegial o ameaçou, apontando a próxima flecha para sua cabeça _—_ _"Essa é minha chance! Agora!"_ _—_ atirou o projétil iluminado, mas a cortina de miasma espalhou-se intensa e rápida.

A escocesa sabia que ele tentaria fugir e levá-la junto. Por isso, lançou-se como um foguete para longe. Com a ajuda de seu poder de nascença, voou como uma estrela cadente pelos ares, até cair deitada sobre um campo aberto, repleto de flores. Kanna roubara-lhe um estilhaço de alma, se o corpo aguentara tanto tempo certamente o caco da gema amaldiçoada era a razão.

Era como se a mente estivesse coberta por denso nevoeiro, havia memórias soltas que não se ligavam, soavam como um sonho distante. Sabia que existia em si um fragmento maldito, tinha certeza de que Naraku a "presenteara" com aquela peça, apenas não se lembrava bem de como fora o evento. Quando deu por si, batalhava com a irmã.

 _"Ele não virá atrás de mim, não agora"_. _—_ sorriu, dividida entre sensações de alívio e cansaço _—_ _"Está muito ferido..."_ _—_ as pálpebras semicerraram pesadas, fixadas no cerúleo firmamento. Estava preocupada, afinal. Ver aquela flecha atravessá-lo a angustiou imensamente e ela se amaldiçoava por isso em segredo.

Sentiu ligeira queimação no peito, não sabia se era o coração acelerado ou a marca deixada pelo abominável araneídeo. Um inseto conhecido, porém, deu a ela a certeza de que graças ao pedaço de vidro cravado em sua carne, nunca estaria livre Dele, teria seus olhos sanguinários sempre à espreita.

Ouviu passos, sentiu a sombra de alguém sobre si e apoquentou-se ao ver a garotinha dos cabelos esbranquiçados e olhos negros a fitá-la sem emoções nos traços.

 _—_ Você... _—_ antes que pudesse ralhar, viu-a jogar algo guardado na mão pequenina sobre o gramado – era o cordão com pingente de lua _—_ Naraku a enviou, não foi? Terá que absorver minha alma completamente se o seu intuito for me fazer voltar ao castelo.

Kanna apontou-lhe o espelho e Annabelle esteve certa do que viria. Cerrou os olhos, apertou a grama entre os dedos e sentiu o corpo aquecer, afagado por luz albugínea. Os cílios acobreados desenlaçaram os fios alongados e ela tornou a fitar a garotinha, agora de costas, afastando-se sem irritações.

 _"Ela devolveu minha alma?"_ _—_ puxou o cordão de fita caído ali perto e o trouxe ao peito. Conforme a menina se afastava, o sono aplacava a humana ali deitada.

* * *

 _—_ Kagome, o que aconteceu? _—_ Inuyasha a encontrou depois de saltitar pelas redondezas do bosque devastado pelo miasma.

 _—_ Eu acertei o Naraku! _—_ disse desacreditada _—_ Eu o acertei, ele deve estar muito ferido! _—_ alargou um sorriso esperançoso.

 _—_ Você fez o quê?!

 _—_ Foi sim, eu vi com meus próprios olhos! _—_ Shippou ria e pulava como uma perereca eufórica.

 _—_ Mas ele fugiu, e eu não sinto mais os fragmentos da Joia... _—_ suspirou.

 _—_ Kagome, Inuyasha! _—_ Miroku os chamou dos céus, ele e Sango montavam Kirara. Assim que pousaram, foram até os amigos para saber das boas novas.

 _—_ Eu não os teria alcançado se não fosse... _—_ a mocinha de épocas distantes rememorou _—_ Kikyou. _—_ mirou o par de esferas flavescentes _—_ Ela abriu o caminho para que eu fosse até Annabelle e sua irmã.

 _—_ Kikyou? _—_ Inuyasha sussurrou absorto em rara docilidade.

 _—_ Annabelle tem um fragmento agora... _—_ Higurashi encolheu os ombros.

 _—_ Aposto que Naraku tentou controlá-la como fez com Kohaku. _—_ Sango meneou a cabeça, indignada, mas depois esboçou um sorriso sutil _—_ Só que ele não conseguiu. _—_ mirou os amigos.

 _—_ É verdade, Sango. Tenho certeza de que ele queria fazer Annabelle matar a própria irmã para corromper o fragmento depositado nela, mas eu vi tudo o que aconteceu. Anna ajudou a irmã a fugir e estava preparada para enfrentá-lo. _—_ a outra garota do grupo ajuntou entusiasmada.

 _—_ Tudo isso é tão estranho... _—_ Miroku apoiou-se no cajado, os olhos perdiam-se na faixa de terra desértica que se estendia até um pequeno monte _—_ O que Inuyasha contou a senhorita Kagome sobre Naraku e Anna-hime não é algo para ser ignorado.

 _—_ O que tem Naraku e Anna-hime? _—_ Shippou perguntou enquanto coçava a nuca.

 _—_ Shippou, esse assunto é um pouco delicado, quando você for mais velho eu te conto. Ta certo? _—_ Miroku explicou com um sorriso torto no rosto.

 _—_ Tem algo a ver com aquilo que você pergunta toda vez para qualquer mulher que você conhece? _—_ o pequenino arqueou uma sobrancelha.

 _—_ Tá bom, chega desse assunto! _—_ Sango protestou, o rosto queimava enrubescido.

 _—_ Não podemos controlar nossos sentimentos... _—_ Kagome mirou os céus amenos _—_ portanto, não podemos condená-la. Não escolhemos a quem amamos... _—_ voltou-se ao meio-youkai cujas orelhas de cachorro moviam-se agitadas.

* * *

 _— Você me traiu. — a voz dolorosamente familiar ecoou num distante vazio, e só, não havia uma figura, um espectro, nada, apenas o som magoado._

 _— Hitomi?! — também não se enxergava no espaço, não havia nada além das vozes._

 _— Pensei que me amasse... — ele prosseguiu funesto — Eu morri por sua causa, e agora estou aqui. — o jovem mestre não estava sozinho, grunhidos soavam por trás tão ou mais raivosos. Nem parecia ele._

 _— Me perdoe, Hitomi... — como refutaria aquela acusação? Rememorava com ardor a noite dividida com Naraku na caverna. Doía-lhe admitir que correspondera e até iniciara algumas interações._

 _E então, o silêncio se instaurou cruel, não houve mais resposta._

 _— Hitomi? Por favor, não vá embora... — Não sentia o próprio corpo, mas o amargor na boca era concreto. — Hitomi! — o grito rasgou-lhe a garganta._

* * *

 _—_ Moça? Moça! _—_ de repente, Annabelle sentiu uma mão pequenina sacudir seu ombro enquanto ouvia a voz infantil chamá-la e desfazer a mórbida quietude.

 _—_ Hum? _—_ abriu os olhos devagar e esticou os braços. Tinha dormido? Parecia que sim. Aliviou-se por alguém despertá-la.

Seus pesadelos ficavam cada vez mais vívidos e algo dessa vez era ainda mais aterrador. Costumava confrontar um Hitomi triste e perdido, vagando sem rumo, nunca o encontrara em estado tão enraivecido, amargo. O coração apertou enquanto ela imaginava que expressão ele teria ao dizer-lhe aquelas coisas. Pensou nos olhos castanhos, antes dóceis, agora incendiados, quase assemelhados aos rubis perversos... e mais uma vez, sem conseguir controlar seus pensamentos, testemunhava Naraku ofuscar Kagewaki. Sacudiu a cabeça levemente e virou o rosto na direção de onde o timbre dócil vinha. Deu-se com uma garotinha a sorrir-lhe simpática. Respirou fundo e procurou não pensar mais sobre o sonho estranho. Atentar-se-ia à criança receptiva dali em diante.

 _—_ Ai, que bom, você está viva! _—_ a menina bateu breves palmas, ajoelhada ao lado da escocesa. Seus lisos cabelos negros caíam pouco abaixo dos ombros, os tons amarelados e alaranjados de seu quimono combinavam com o sol a alumiá-la pelas costas.

 _—_ Olá, pequena... _—_ retribuiu o sorriso com outro não tão animado, a seguir sentou-se a abraçar os joelhos _—_ Há quanto tempo está aqui?

 _—_ Não muito! _—_ respondeu empolgada _—_ Vim colher algumas flores e aí a encontrei. Te achei uma youkai tão linda! _—_ suspirou.

 _—_ E não ficou com medo de mim? _—_ estranhou.

 _—_ Não, ué! _—_ persistia a sorrir inocentemente.

 _—_ Eu vou te contar um segredo... _—_ chegou ao ouvido da garotinha e sussurrou: _—_ Não sou uma youkai, sou humana como você.

 _—_ Como? Não é possível, você é muito diferente de todas as mulheres que conheci! _—_ estava boquiaberta _—_ Não que eu tenha conhecido muitas... _—_ e então riu.

 _—_ Eu me chamo Annabelle Rose, e você?

Antes que a garotinha pudesse responder, uma voz esganiçada a ecoar ao longe revelou seu nome:

 _—_ _Rin,_ até que enfim eu te achei sssua pesstinha! _—_ os sons chiados prolongavam-se como o sibilo de um réptil.

Annabelle observou curiosa a criaturinha a se aproximar, esverdeada e pequena, saltitando enquanto balançava um cajado de madeira em uma das mãos.

 _—_ Que bichinho esquisito... _—_ reparou ao tê-lo perto.

 _—_ Bichinho?! _—_ o pequenino sacudiu os braços, enraivecido. Os sibilos incontroláveis arrancaram risos da estrangeira _—_ Me ressspeite, mulher! Eu ssssou um youkai!

 _—_ Senhor _Jaken_ , essa é senhorita _Anaberu Rosu._ _—_ a criança contou alegremente _—_ Senhorita _Anaberu Rosu_ , esse é o senhor _Jaken_! _—_ apontou-o com os dois braços.

 _"Anaberu"_ _—_ ouvir aquela forma de pronunciar seu nome foi como levar uma apunhalada. Hitomi invadiu seus pensamentos novamente, mesclando boas e péssimas memórias. Baixou o olhar para o vestido encardido e apertou a longa saia. Não prestou muita atenção no sermão que o youkai de baixa estatura dava na garotinha. Contudo, uma voz familiar ativou seus sentidos e a alertou, obrigando-a a erguer o rosto para ter o vislumbre do sujeito:

 _—_ Jaken. _—_ ele surgiu através das flores coloridas, enquanto caminhava desapressado muitas pétalas dispersavam-se com o vento, seus vastos cabelos prateados ondulavam nos ares. O sol punha-se às suas costas e o brilho era ofuscado pelo tremeluzir dos olhos áureos – tão luminosos, e mesmo assim tão frios.

 _—_ Senhor Sesshoumaru! _—_ Rin alargou um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

 _—_ Sssenhor Sessssshoumaru, eu avisei a Rin que não se dissssstanciassse tanto! _—_ o pequenino tremelicou dos pés à cabeça, amedrontado.

O daiyoukai, todavia, ignorou completamente os apelos do servo e só parou de desfilar pelo campo quando se pôs diante da mulher sentada ao chão. Então, cravou olhar tão indescritível na figura ferida e acuada que ela sequer conseguiu se mover.

 _"Ele vai me matar!"_ _—_ era só o que conseguia pensar.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Pessoal, desde já peço perdão caso o Sesshoumaru venha a se portar meio OOC no próximo capítulo, eu juro que tento fazê-lo o mais fiel ao original possível, só que ele me deixa um pouco entediada, sei lá.

Espero que os feixes do passado de Annabelle e Ailyn tenham ficado inteligíveis, minha intenção foi fazer flashes rápidos e importantes, porque o restante da história das duas - de Amelie - e de como elas foram parar onde estão pretendo expor sob o ponto de vista de Ailyn.

É isso, gente. Espero que tenham gostado!  
Kissuuuuuuuus!


	23. Sesshoumaru

Oi pessoal! Tudo bem? Quanto tempo né?  
Me desculpem, minha vida está uma bagunça, acabei não tendo oportunidade de vir aqui nem para postar novidade, e nem para ler minhas fanfics queridas...  
Agora que estou me estabilizando, tudo vai melhorar, acredito.  
Estava com saudades de vocês, espero que não tenham desistido da fanfic. Chegamos em um ponto em que o enredo fica denso, então inevitavelmente os capítulos saem maiores, mas prometo que a emoção faz com que as linhas pareçam mais curtas. Bem, ao menos sinto assim ^^'.  
E... claro, temos uma participação consideravel dele mesmo, o LORD DAS TERRAS DO OESTE!  
Tá, tá bom, agora chega de falar. Simbora à leitura!  
Espero que gostem, seus lindos! ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo 23 - Sesshoumaru**

— Senhor Sesshoumaru, essa é _Anaberu Rosu_. _—_ a garotinha explicou em tom de animação _—_ A encontrei perdida por aqui, ferida... como encontrei o senhor há algum tempo atrás.

" _Essa menina está com ele_?" _—_ endurecida até os fios de cabelo, sentiu-se confusa. Enquanto acompanhava Inuyasha e seus amigos, ouviu estórias sobre o sujeito prostrado de pé à sua frente e se havia algo muito comentado a seu respeito era o desprezo por reles humanos.

A face de Sesshoumaru não moveu um músculo, os lábios mantiveram-se fechados em uma reta, as alvas sobrancelhas repousavam misteriosas sobre os olhos estreitos que não se desviavam nem por um segundo, capturando cada detalhe do que viam diante de si.

— Eu juro, Ssssenhor Sssseshoumaru, não tenho nada com isssso! O sssenhor ssabe como Rin é levada e adora dar umass esssscapadinhas. Quando cheguei aqui, ela já essstava com essssa mulher essstranha.

— Estranho é você com essa sua cara de sapo e a língua presa! _—_ Ralhou de imediato, espontânea. Apesar de estar apavorada, ser chamada de esquisita, estranha, aberração – ou coisas do tipo – por conta de sua aparência peculiar a tirava do sério. Afinal, desde que pisara naquelas terras, ouvir qualquer comentário sobre seu aspecto era mais comum do que receber um simples "bom-dia". Rin não se aguentou e deixou o riso escapar, tentou contê-lo com as mãos.

— Ora, nunca vi mulher humana com fogo no cabelo e água noss olhoss! _—_ o youkaizinho persistiu, cruzando os braços e empinando o nariz.

— Prefiro ter fogo na cabeça e água no olho do que ter cara de lagartixa! _—_ arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, desafiadora. Era como se esquecesse da "ilustre" presença entre ela e o provável anfíbio, ou réptil, tanto fazia.

— Jaken, Rin, vamos. _—_ sem um fio de alteração na voz Sesshoumaru chamou os companheiros, virou as costas e começou a caminhar.

— Mas, senhor Sesshoumaru, não podemos deixá-la sozinha aqui! _—_ Rin intercedeu _—_ Veja só, ela está machucada... _—_ mostrou os braços da desconhecida, o sangue nos cortes já secara. A cintura também estava levemente lascada.

— _Oh_ , não, não! _—_ Annabelle compreendeu a intenção da garotinha e se negou de imediato, gesticulando com as mãos _—_ Não, eu agradeço a preocupação, pequenina, mas não posso... Sei me virar. _—_ e ficar perto daquele youkai frígido que quase a matou? De jeito nenhum!

— Por favor, senhorita, passe pelo menos essa noite conosco... _—_ segurou-lhe uma das mãos com as duas e a afagou delicadamente _—_ Senhor Sesshoumaru, será que ela poderia ficar com a gente até amanhã? _—_ os olhinhos castanhos tremeluziram pedintes e ela se curvou respeitosa.

— Pequenina, você não está me ouvindo... _—_ Annabelle tentou resistir.

— Ah não, sssenhor Sssesshoumaru! _—_ Jaken protestou.

O líder do pequeno grupo fitou-os por cima do ombro coberto pela manta de pele, e sem dizer qualquer palavra tornou a mirar adiante e a caminhar.

— Oba! _—_ a garotinha comemorou.

— Como você sabe que ele concordou?! _—_ a escocesa arreganhou os olhos.

— Vem com a gente, senhorita _Anaberu Rosu_! _—_ puxou-a pela mão, induzindo-a a andar.

— Escuta, mesmo assim, eu... _—_ se negaria outra vez, contudo um zumbido fisgou sua audição e Annabelle inclinou o olhar para o alto. Lá estava o ser responsável pelo barulho – um inseto venenoso, Naraku a observava. _—_ _"Se eu ficar sozinha aqui, do jeito que estou vulnerável, ele virá atrás de mim assim que tiver condições..."_ _—_ frio percorreu o baixo ventre ao lembrar de que Kagome o ferira gravemente. _—_ _"Ele mereceu!"_ _—_ A Rosa Branca respirou fundo, em busca de não se deixar levar pelos sussurros tentadores do pequeno caco abaixo de sua pele, no peito. _—_ Está bem. _—_ concordou enfim, parou de fincar os pés no chão e deu passos sincronizados aos da garotinha.

* * *

" _Quer dizer que agora, em vez de tentar matá-la, Sesshoumaru a acolherá?"_ _—_ embora risse, sentia raiva.

Naraku estava deitado sobre um futon, o quarto exalava a acidez de seu youki, bem como a de seus pensamentos malignos. Uma sensação abrasadora causava tremendo desconforto, fazendo-o sentir uma raiva imensurável e algo além... Algo que ele próprio não saberia explicar, mas sabia não ser mais uma simples frustração por ter fracassado ao tentar manipular a humana de cabelos acobreados.

Kagura adentrou o recinto, acompanhada de alguns youkais centopeia, aranha e mesmo escorpiões. Imediatamente, no abdome ferido de seu mestre abriu-se uma fenda e por ela as criaturas foram sugadas.

— É assim que você cura suas feridas? Que nojo! _—_ a mestra dos ventos deixou escapar o comentário ao mesmo tempo em que torcia o nariz.

— Eu quero que mande uma marionete para segui-los. _—_ ignorando as palavras desagradáveis de sua cria, ordenou.

— Tá bem, que seja! _—_ sacudiu os ombros sem dar muita importância, até que olhou através do espelho de sua irmã mais velha – sentada ao lado de Naraku – e tomou um susto _—_ _"Ela está com_ ele _?"._

* * *

— Então a senhorita atravessou o mar para viajar tanto?! _—_ os olhos amarronzados de Rin cintilavam curiosidade e surpresa enquanto ela ajudava Annabelle a limpar os cortes nos braços com um trapo úmido.

As duas acomodavam-se encostadas no grande dragão de duas cabeças adormecido. Adiante, uma fogueira acesa alumiava o daiyoukai, sereno, sentado embaixo de uma espessa árvore. O fiel súdito, por sua vez, jazia deitado sobre o lombo escamoso e a essa altura lutava contra o sono, secretamente curioso acerca das estórias que a dona dos cabelos de fogo contava.

— Sim, viajei em grandes embarcações, algumas vezes acreditei que a caravela afundaria no meio do percurso por causa das ondas, cada uma maior do que a outra, atiçando as velas, sacudindo os mastros... _—_ chacoalhou a cabeça, ligeiramente agoniada _—_ Bom, pelo menos a viagem turbulenta valia à pena quando saltávamos nos portos e vislumbrávamos belas vilas e urbes. Tanta gente diferente e misturada...

— Eu nunca vi o mar... _—_ a garotinha suspirou, a imaginação a levava longe _—_ do outro lado do mundo tem muita gente como você?

— Como assim?

— Ah, assim... _—_ segurou um chumaço de fios alaranjados _—_ com esses cabelos claros, esses olhos grandes e redondos...

— _Oh!_ _—_ deu um riso breve _—_ Sim, a variedade é grande! Tem gente de cabelos claros e escuros, olhos de todas as cores e formatos, peles de várias tonalidades diferentes...

— E as roupas? _—_ tocou uma rosa bordada na beira da saia da companheira recente.

— Existe todo o tipo de roupa que você possa imaginar... _—_ sorriu terna e afagou a cabeça da pequena _—_ Agora, está um pouco tarde para tanta conversa, não acha? A essa hora garotinhas deveriam estar sonhando! _—_ apertou de leve o nariz delicado, rosando-o. Riram juntas.

— Acho que vou sonhar com esses castelos e com essas pessoas todas! _—_ brincou ao se espreguiçar. Deitaria sobre o lombo rígido de Arurun, nunca se importou com isso, no entanto observou Annabelle ajeitar o vestido e oferecer-lhe o colo. Empolgada e comovida com o carinho, enrubesceu.

— Deite aqui, vou cantar uma cantiga de ninar das minhas terras para você.

— Obrigada, senhorita _Anaberu Rosu_. _—_ ajeitou-se timidamente sobre as pernas esticadas e deitou-se de lado. A bochecha acomodada sobre a saia macia.

Então, a afagar os cabelos lisos e escuros da pequenina, a forasteira respirou fundo e deu início a seu humilde recital. Em tom suave e aveludado, entoou a canção, _à capella¹,_ em perfeita afinação. Os olhos de Rin, sonolentos, teimaram, mas tombaram no fim. Jaken esboçou um sorriso abobalhado antes de adormecer – estava calmo.

Sesshoumaru ergueu o olhar à copa da árvore que parecia se balançar ao ritmo da música, depois fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça ao tronco. Atentou-se ao som da voz, aos ruídos das folhas caindo e ao assovio do vento melancólico. Desapressado, descolou as pálpebras e mirou a humana que acolhia a sua pequena Rin. Ainda que o vestido estivesse em retalhos, as fitas ao peito, os bordados nas extremidades e os tecidos requintados denunciavam-lhe a nobreza. A floresta estava escura, a chama da fogueira sucumbia pouco a pouco, no entanto o corpo da desconhecida brilhava sutilmente, circundado por lume ebúrneo.

Ao fim da última nota, Annabelle deixou de observar a criança adormecida para enfim encarar o daiyoukai que a analisava. Esperou-o falar alguma coisa, de repente fazer uma pergunta e nada veio. O silêncio era seu discurso.

— Pensei que tentaria me matar, como fez da outra vez. _—_ então, ela deu início ao que esperaria ser uma conversa.

Sesshoumaru, antes com os orbes de ouro fixados em sua figura, virou o rosto para frente e fitou a escuridão da noite.

— Por que anda com uma criança humana se despreza a nossa raça? _—_ mudou de assunto.

Nada, nem um sussurro sequer. Annabelle bufou e resolveu mudar a abordagem:

— Como é tagarela! Será que você não pode parar de falar nem por um segundo? _—_ e riu depois, com o devido cuidado para não acordar a garotinha aninhada sobre suas pernas. Finalmente, o irmão de Inuyasha tornou a olhá-la sem emotividade.

— Você é a mulher de Naraku. _—_ não foi um questionamento.

— O quê? Claro que não! _—_ naquele instante fora tão espontânea que falou alto. Depois do breve ataque de histeria, cobriu a boca com as mãos e se fez imóvel, preocupada com o sono de Rin e de Jaken. Nenhum dos dois despertou _—_ Não sou a mulher dele. _—_ terminou em um murmúrio.

— O cheiro dele está impregnado em seu corpo. _—_ disse naturalmente, quase como se fizesse pouco caso.

Sabia o que o youkai quisera dizer com a afirmação. Passou as mãos pelos braços feridos, abraçando a si mesma. Uma lembrança curta, como um feixe de luz, atarantou o cérebro confuso: ela, voraz, sentada sobre o corpo inerte do hanyou aranha. Annabelle murmurou um lamento e alisou o rosto empalidecido com as mãos nervosas.

— Ele a forçou? _—_ ali sim, o youkai pareceu demonstrar um fio de curiosidade.

— Eu não sei... _—_ admitiu em um sussurro atordoado _—_ _"não me lembro"._ _—_ _Você me traiu_ _—_ rememorou as palavras ácidas de Hitomi e perguntou-se se estavam relacionadas a algo que ela fizera quando estava fora de si. Os céus de verão quiseram debulhar em tormenta, e ela os conteve bravamente. Primeiro, a recordação de que por pouco não ceifara a vida da irmã, agora se perguntava se finalmente dera a Naraku o que o algoz tanto queria e sua consciência latejava.

A quietude recaiu soberana uma vez mais, assim passaram a noite. A única vez em que Sesshoumaru dirigiu a palavra a Annabelle depois da conversa ligeira foi, quando ao passar das horas, percebeu que ela lutava contra o sono:

— Não se preocupe, mulher. Não tenho mais interesse em matá-la, durma.

A resposta da arruivada foi um riso seco. Ah, se ele soubesse o real motivo de sua relutância em dormir...

Sonhar era seu martírio. No entanto, a Rosa Branca era humana e em algum momento madrigal, seus olhos se renderam.

* * *

— _Eu sabia que o encontraria..._ _—_ _o viu de costas, ereto e silente. Andou afoita até o rapaz e aproximou a mão de seu ombro._ _—_ _Hitomi, eu sei que é você._ _—_ _assim que o tocou, a roupa, bem como a pele local, se dissolveu e o efeito se espalhou gradativamente por todo o corpo do sujeito, até ele se desfazer em pó. Annabelle gritou aterrorizada, com as mãos sobre as maçãs pálidas._

— _Nada, foi nisso que ele me transformou quando roubou a minha aparência – em nada. E você, sabendo disso, teve a coragem de se entregar para ele, você permitiu que ele a tocasse! Você se deitou com ele!_ _—_ _disse enojado._

— _Hitomi, esse não é você!_ _—_ _falou convicta._

— _Acontece que isso é o que restou de mim, Anaberu. Ou você achou que eu estaria em paz depois de tudo o que me aconteceu?_

— _Você não é essa pessoa amarga, isso é minha imaginação!_ _—_ _insistiu._

— _Não ouse me tratar como uma miragem!_ _Como pôde se apaixonar por meu assassino?!_ _—_ _e a voz dele ganhou volume e peso, ecoando por todos os lados, encurralando-a_ _—_ _Você era minha, Anaberu!_ _—_ _os rosnados embargaram. A essência do humano chorava._

— _Então era assim que você me via, como uma posse sua?_ _—_ _engoliu em seco_ _—_ _Será que algum dia eu realmente conheci você, my lord?_

— _Desculpe-me por não ser o homem perfeito que você idealizou... eu era apenas um humano, me mantive forte por você até onde pude, mas não posso simplesmente me conformar de terem me roubado a vida no auge, e agora o mesmo sujeito quer me roubar outra vez, tirar de mim a minha linda noiva..._ _—_ _uma brisa fria afagou o rosto da escocesa._

— _Me perdoe, Hitomi... nós dois somos humanos, e não somos bons em manter o controle. Eu não escolhi nada disso.._ _—_ _conteve as lágrimas à beira dos cílios enquanto pôde._

— _Minta para si mesma, é mais fácil._ _—_ _ele afirmou desgostoso_ _—_ _Tudo na vida é uma questão de escolha, e se eu tivesse escolhido ouvi-la talvez hoje eu fosse o homem a dividir a cama com você. Eu teria sido o primeiro a tocá-la, a amá-la... mas ele foi astuto, não é verdade? Até mesmo sua memória mais querida comigo, foi ele quem proporcionou. Eu escolhi confiar em Naraku, e a perdi para ele._

— _Pare com isso!_ _—_ _a jovem começou a perder a compostura._

— _Sabe, eu acho que nem tudo que ele me disse foi falacioso. Em algo ele tinha razão sobre você, Anaberu._

— _Não é você, é esse maldito fragmento, não é?!_ _—_ _o interrompeu._

— _Você é muito atraente, sua peculiaridade é hipnotizante, eu não pude evitar me aproximar... mas essa peculiaridade a faz perigosa. Você atraiu o mal quando chamou a atenção daquela criatura na floresta, no dia em que curou a minha perna._ _—_ _o espírito não se importou com a intervenção e prosseguiu._

— _Criatura?_ _—_ _lembrou-se do ser a espreitá-la por trás da moita, no entanto tinha certeza de nunca ter mencionado esse evento a Hitomi._

— _Naraku, foi você quem o atraiu ao castelo._

* * *

Antes de o sol raiar e abençoar as terras com o seu calor, o sujeito mascarado de babuíno já caminhava a arrastar sua clara manta pela grama. Adiante, encostada ao tronco tomado por musgo, uma sacerdotisa mantinha os _olhos de graúna¹_ cerrados e os braços cruzados, evidenciando a despreocupação.

— Naraku... _—_ então, as esferas negras mostraram-se, pouco a pouco, vazias como de costume _—_ Faz tempo que não o sinto por perto, o que andou fazendo?

— Não finja que não sabe, _—_ os rubis cravaram-se na figura, cintilantes por baixo da máscara esverdeada _—_ eu sei que esteve lá. _—_ referia-se aos eventos recentes, quando Ailyn e Annabelle confrontaram-se _—_ Sei que ajudou a sua reencarnação a chegar até mim. _—_ uma sobrancelha se ergueu, desconfiada.

— Por que veio me procurar agora? Se não o conhecesse bem, diria que me esqueceu. _—_ ah, sim, Kikyou tinha que ser desafiadora.

O ser costumeiramente provocativo selou os lábios e, ligeiramente afoito, se achegou. O ar de superioridade da vida passada de Kagome se diluiu no exato instante.

" _O que ele está fazendo?"_ _—_ havia um detalhe, por mais ínfimo que fosse, estranho naqueles olhos de sangue. O mistério teria arrepiado cada parte do corpo da sacerdotisa, teria surrupiado suspiros amedrontados da alma – se ela não fosse feita de barro. Conforme os pés de Naraku moviam-se para frente, os da morta-viva arredavam para trás _—_ O que é isso, Naraku? _—_ rosnou quase sussurrado.

— Está com medo? _—_ um riso se formou nos lábios vis. As costas dela atritaram-se no tronco onde antes repousavam.

— Não seja ridículo, você sabe que não pode me ferir. _—_ mirou-o intensa, mas não tão destemida assim.

— Estou farto de sua arrogância, Kikyou. _—_ Encurralou-a com os dois braços, olhos cravados na figura de um amor tão antigo quanto sua própria existência _—_ _"O que estou fazendo aqui?"_ _—_ repentino amargor quase gelou seu abdome conforme os olhos percorriam a figura frígida composta por argila. No semblante dela, o rancor transbordava concreto a ponto de Naraku quase sentir o cheiro.

— Afaste-se de mim. _—_ ordenou tremente e enojada, compreendia a razão da visita. Não, o objeto de seu ódio não viera para matá-la, ele procurava por algo muito diferente – e _sujo._

— Ou o quê? Acha que pode acabar comigo agora, sozinha? _—_ riu brevemente.

— Há algo de diferente em você... _—_ comentou a analisá-lo _—_ posso dizer veemente que diante de mim não está o Naraku de tempos atrás. _—_ e então, um riso escapou.

— Qual é a graça? _—_ os dedos afundaram-se na madeira, arrancando lascas.

— Você está desesperado, não é mesmo? _—_ tornou a fitá-lo impetuosa _—_ Não conseguiu se manter distante. Você tenta com ardor, só que sempre se rende no final. _—_ as unhas arrastando-se no tronco logo atrás não a intimidaram _—_ O seu coração bate por mim, não pode escapar da sua humanidade.

— Desgraçada... _—_ os dentes rangeram durante o sibilo, as mãos furiosas seguraram o rosto frio da sacerdotisa, arrebatadoras.

— Solte-me! _—_ Kikyou protestou enquanto tentava livrar-se do toque doentio _—_ Você nunca me terá! _—_ a aura emanou firme, as palmas de Naraku começaram a queimar e mesmo assim as mãos não saíram de onde estavam.

A máscara que cobria a face exasperada caiu com a ajuda de alguns tentáculos originados dos ombros. Assim, as feições dele estiveram ainda mais transparecidas. O belo hanyou, naquele instante, era composto por confusão, luxúria e desgosto. A vislumbrar a mulher pálida, desejou que o negrume de seus cabelos fosse agraciado pelas chamas alaranjadas, sonhou que o céu noturno nos orbes enojados pudesse se transmutar no ensolarado firmamento da tarde – azul e calmo – e por fim, almejou que o cheiro de terra fosse, em verdade, doce como o de uma _rosa branca_.

— _Tsc!_ _—_ visivelmente frustrado, largou-a displicentemente e se afastou sem dizer uma palavra.

— Como se atreve?! _—_ enfim, roubara daquele poço de indiferença alguma reação. Kikyou berrou indignada depois de a mente processar o recente acontecido _—_ Como se atreve, Naraku?!

Não respondeu, persistiu em tomar distância até desaparecer dentro da nuvem de miasma, deixando a sacerdotisa e a ele mesmo assombrados pelas dúvidas.

* * *

— Senhorita Anaberu, senhorita Anaberu! _—_ a mãozinha sacudia-lhe o ombro. Os raios de sol incomodaram a vista quando os olhos atordoados se abriram.

— Já é tarde? _—_ disse em tom de resmungo enquanto sentava-se sobre a terra. Percebeu o suor a melar o rosto e o enxugou com uma mão. Transpirava não pelo calor, e sim por ter desfrutado de mais um sonho desagradável. Sonho? Não, fora deveras real para ser chamado assim... _—_ _"Não quero pensar nisso agora"_ _—_ fugia enquanto podia, porque no fundo sentia-se infernalmente culpada. Não foi no castelo sombrio que traíra o falecido Hitomi, sabia. Fora um dia antes, dentro de uma caverna. Doeu na alma reviver as gentilezas que, por razão alguma, dedicou ao hanyou enquanto a tempestade bradava no mundo afora. Antes que os pensamentos a consumissem, Annabelle buscou observar como estava o cenário à sua volta – o dragão e o Senhor das terras do oeste se ausentaram, deixando-a na companhia de Rin e Jaken. _—_ Somos só nós agora?

— Daqui a pouco o senhor Sesshoumaru está de volta, não deve ter ido longe... _—_ a garotinha sorriu amena.

— E, como sssempre, eu tenho que cuidar desssa pirralha! _—_ o youkai verde reclamou, era rotina.

— Ainda é manhã e você já com esse mau humor? Vai morrer cedo, viu? _—_ Annabelle teceu o comentário enquanto se levantava e batia na saia, desfazendo-se dos fios de grama grudados ao tecido encardido.

— Você essstá um trapo! _—_ Jaken a fitou de cima a baixo.

— Bom, no vestido a gente dá um jeito, já na cara... _—_ curvou-se à frente do pequeno, mantendo o olhar na altura do dele, estreitando as esferas celestes em análise jocosa.

— Ora, humana inútil, eu vou já te enssinar uma lição! _—_ ultrajado, balançou os braços e sacolejou o cajado de madeira, mas seu projeto de discurso hostil foi completamente ignorado pelas duas garotas.

Rin puxou Annabelle pela mão e juntas caminharam rumo a um riacho não muito longe. Jaken as acompanhou aos pulos, contrariado como sempre. Assim que chegaram à beira do córrego, a estrangeira aproveitou para se limpar. Despiu-se despreocupada e jogou água corrente sobre os cabelos e na pele. Notou que os cortes nos braços e na cintura estavam quase cicatrizados e estranhou a rapidez da cura. Então, lembrou-se de que dentro de seu peito jazia um fragmento da joia e ele deveria ser a causa da cicatrização veloz. Aturdia-lhe as ideias não se lembrar de como o conflito do dia passado começara, a única memória vívida que tinha era de quase ter matado a própria irmã a mando de Naraku.

" _Ele quase conseguiu me controlar"_ _—_ estava aterrorizada por tamanha sordidez num sujeito, e o remorso persistia a atormentá-la, pois concordava com Hitomi que se as coisas chegaram àquele ponto foi por ela ser permissiva. Tudo porque se deixara seduzir dentro daquela gruta, porque se permitira acreditar na tênue luz dentro da vasta escuridão que compunha Naraku...

A menininha ao lado, brincava de jogar água pelos ares. A Rosa Branca atentou-se às feições alegres e inocentes, os pezinhos chutando gotículas ao longe e sentiu saudades de uma época longínqua – sua própria infância.

" _O que me custa aproveitar esse momento?"_ _—_ No lugar dos cabelos negros e lisos, Annabelle vislumbrou os cachos dourados e suspirou, voltando seus pensamentos ao instante lúdico.

Aproveitou-se da distração da criança para jogar-lhe um pequeno jato de água, molhando-lhe a bochecha. Surpresa, a garotinha riu e revidou o "ataque". Quando deram por si, estavam rindo e imersas dentro do raso riacho, agitando as águas. Jaken as observava por trás de uma árvore. Deparar-se com a nudez de uma humana adulta o ruborizava e agitava seu coraçãozinho de réptil.

" _E essssa agora, ter que ficar tomando conta de uma criança e de uma mulher!"_ _—_ cruzou os braços e se escorou no tronco da macieira.

Depois de minutos de brincadeira intensa, as duas se vestiram e aproximaram-se da árvore. Os olhos de Rin brilharam de vontade ao se fixarem em uma maçã avermelhada, pendurada em um galho. Annabelle viu a pequenina se aproximar, subir em uma raiz, esticar o braço e tentar alcançar a fruta. Riu discretamente da falta de jeito da pequerrucha e se aproximou, o fruto estava alto mesmo para ela.

— Quer ver uma coisa curiosa? _—_ perguntou à nova cúmplice e recebeu o consentimento com um aceno animado de cabeça _—_ Deixe-me subir aqui. _—_ pediu permissão para ficar de pé sobre a raiz, Rin desceu para dar-lhe espaço. Assim, o lume albugíneo se formou ao redor da silhueta e a larga estirpe ganhou vida, movendo-se ao bel prazer de Annabelle, bem como o galho que continha a maçã pendurada entre as folhas.

Enquanto a raiz erguia consigo a forasteira, o alto galho curvou-se de modo que a maçã se encaixasse perfeitamente na palma da mulher dos cabelos de fogo. Feito isso, tudo voltou a seu devido lugar e a jovenzinha pairou sobre a terra.

— Tome! _—_ jogou o pomo suculento ao alcance de Rin.

— Isso foi incrível, senhorita Anaberu! _—_ agarrou-o com as duas mãos e não tardou a tascar-lhe uma dentada.

— Sssenhor Sessssshoumaru, finalmente! _—_ o fiel servo, até então entretido com a breve cena, pulou afoito e correu até seu mestre.

Ele estava logo adiante, abençoado pela costumeira serenidade recoberta por mistério. Os orbes preciosos testemunharam o ato da descendente dos druidas e esboçaram singelo brilho.

O sorriso de Annabelle se fechou. De algum modo inexplicável, ela se sentia vulnerável ao tê-lo por perto. Sentia-se subjugada à sua frieza. Seria possível aqueles olhos áureos transformarem-na em pedra se fixasse sua atenção dentro deles por mais de cinco segundos? Resolveu não se permitir intimidar e encarou-o com a mesma intensidade. Notou a sobrancelha reta levantar-se milímetros. Oh, então a face dele possua diferentes nuances, ainda que quase imperceptíveis? – soltou um riso, intrigando-o.

— Pequena Rin, é hora de me despedir de vocês... _—_ rompeu a falsa calmaria e tocou os ombros da miúda.

— Poxa, mas já? _—_ a garotinha se entristeceu _—_ Fique mais um pouco, senhorita.

— Eu disse que passaria a noite, lembra? Agora preciso ir... _—_ suspirou pesarosa.

— E para onde vai? _—_ a voz do sujeito a surpreendeu. Anna enlevou os olhos à figura magnânima que não a perdia de vista e a princípio não se pronunciou.

— O sssssenhor Ssssessshoumaru fez uma pergunta, mulher! _—_ Jaken se ofendeu em nome de seu mestre.

— Eu não sei, para algum lugar longe, muito longe daqui... _—_ deu resposta tão vaga quanto seus céus arredondados estavam.

— Não poderá fugir para sempre. _—_ o daiyoukai decretou.

— Eu sei que em algum momento ele vai me encontrar, mas se eu puder adiar isso... _—_ começara a se explicar sem se dar conta.

— Não pode. _—_ e então, Sesshoumaru ergueu seus olhos à copa de uma árvore alta a poucos metros da macieira.

— Hu, hu, hu, hu. _—_ o riso ecoou pela floresta. Os olhos de Annabelle arregalaram-se e as bochechas perderam a cor.

" _Outra vez não pude senti-lo por perto?!"_ _—_ virou-se de frente para o salgueiro e avistou o Babuíno Branco afastar as largas cortinas esverdeadas para brindá-la com sua presença.

— Sesshoumaru, parece que você encontrou algo meu. Obrigado por cuidar dela para mim, mas sinto que essa é a hora de levá-la ao lugar ao qual pertence. _—_ disse provocativo.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum em sua companhia! _—_ endureceu-se dos cabelos aos dedos dos pés, a cortina branca a abençoou com intensa luminosidade.

Por baixo da manta branca, tentáculos encorpados e amarronzados se formaram e endereçaram-se velozes a seu alvo – a ocidental – e ela escapou em um salto. As folhas, descidas em cascatas, contiveram os braços do babuíno e começaram a açoitá-lo.

— Espera mesmo me impedir apenas com isso? _—_ Naraku disse aos risos enquanto livrava-se das plantas sem muito esforço.

— Senhorita Anaberu! _—_ a garotinha gritou aflita, chamando a atenção do oponente de Annabelle.

— Rin, fique atrás de mim. _—_ Sesshoumaru ordenou em tom de seriedade aquém de seu padrão. A mão cobriu o cabo de uma das espadas à cintura.

O sujeito mascarado saltou de cima da árvore e aterrissou sobre a grama, provocando sutil fumaça de terra. Seus tentáculos impiedosos tentaram interceptar a vítima uma vez mais. A camada esbranquiçada não a protegeria para sempre e em dado instante os braços, as pernas e o pescoço finalmente foram enlaçados. Os pés, fincados no solo, trouxeram consigo o musgo e formaram caminhos por onde foram arrastados.

— Tire-os daqui! _—_ bradou, vidrada no irmão de Inuyasha. Referia-se à menina e ao pequeno youkai.

O riso grave e tortuoso parecia vir de dentro dos ouvidos, ecoava em seu interior, balançando as hastes que compunham seu juízo. Estava cada vez mais perto dele e do perigo que ela própria se tornava ao se render às fantasias que alimentava pelo hanyou. Gritou consternada, chacoalhou-se como o animal acuado que era. E então, tal qual um raio certeiro, a lâmina de _Toukijin_ cortou aquele Babuíno ao meio. O corpo de Annabelle tombou para o lado, afundando-se no úmido e granulado chão. A vista embaçada discerniu as formas claras do esbelto youkai a pairar sobre uma pedra. Depois de piscar vezes seguidas e recuperar o foco da visão, notou uma espécie de boneco de madeira dividido em dois, adornado por um fio de cabelo negro. Arrastou-se até o objeto, pegou as duas partes nas mãos e analisou-o na tentativa de entender o que era. O súdito esverdeado do youkai branco revelou, todavia:

— Uma marionete, como ssssempre o covarde não dá as carasss porque sabe não ssser páreo para o Ssssenhor Ssssseshoumaru. _—_ ligeiro, assim que o mal fora cortado pela raiz, Jaken recuperara a confiança e a pose.

— Você me salvou, obrigada... _—_ atordoada, voltou suas atenções ao sujeito que se aproximava em passos calmos, já com o gládio embainhado.

— Ninguém diz a _Este_ Sesshoumaru o que fazer. _—_ assim que passou ao lado dela, mirou-a e apontou em tom aborrecido.

Annabelle arregalou os olhos arredondados e riu discreta.

" _Como é orgulhoso"_ _—_ pensou. Mesmo assim, continuava agradecida por ser salva das garras de Naraku, não importava se o motivo do ato de heroísmo fosse resguardar a vaidade daquele ser tão "supremo".

Repentinamente, uma queimação infernal no peito a fez curvar-se para frente e encolher o corpo. Ouviu a voz de Rin dizer alguma coisa em tom desesperado. Os orbes, a contragosto, cerraram-se e quando deu por si, Annabelle desfalecera.

* * *

" _Pensa que pode fugir de mim?"_ _—_ Naraku, envolvido pela energia sinistra latente, franzia o cenho e fechava os punhos _—_ _"Enquanto o fragmento estiver dentro de seu peito, você estará sob meu domínio, Annabelle"_ _—_ mirou-a através do espelho de Kanna, caída sobre a grama negligentemente, os cabelos cobrindo um pedaço do rosto sofrido. Sorriu discreto, mas por pouco tempo. Viu Sesshoumaru se aproximar e se havia sangue em seu corpo, o fluido borbulhou _—_ _"O que ele está fazendo?"_ _—_ a garotinha suplicava para o daiyoukai não deixar a mulher desamparada.

* * *

— Senhor Sesshoumaru, por favor, não a deixe nesse estado! A floresta é perigosa, e ela é só uma garota indefesa! _—_ Rin ajoelhou-se diante dele humildemente e insistiu _—_ Ela tentou nos proteger...

— Rin, não ssseja inconveniente! O sssenhor Sssseshoumaru não tem a menor obrigação de... Sssenhor Ssssessshoumaru? _—_ Jaken perdeu o fôlego e a vontade de espinafrar quando viu seu mestre se aproximar da jovem desmaiada.

Silente, caminhou e cessou o andar ao estar perante a criatura entre os fios de relva, vulnerável. Mirou-a concentrado às nuances: a boca entreaberta, a respiração pesada, os dedos das mãos levemente retraídos e o pingente lunar a refletir a luz do sol vespertino, cada detalhe que a fazia delicada e cândida.

Brando, Sesshoumaru abaixou-se, e depois de cravar os olhos na highlander adormecida por uma última vez, tomou-a no braço com cuidado.

— Senhor Sesshoumaru! _—_ Rin uniu as mãozinhas ao peito e saltitou alegre, os olhos amendoados cintilavam gratidão. Jaken, por sua vez, se deu o direito apenas de suspirar longamente e baixar a cabeça em triste conformismo.

— Vamos. _—_ ele disse, e foi só. Andou a frente dos dois companheiros leais com Annabelle sob sua proteção, os preciosos globos dourados fitavam a trilha adiante. Chegando ao dragão de duas cabeças, depositou o corpo desacordado cuidadosamente sobre o lombo escamoso.

* * *

" _O ar está pesado"_ _—_ Kagura percebeu. Era difícil enxergar além do corredor escuro, a nuvem arroxeada dispersava-se entre as paredes encardidas, e quanto mais próxima a mestra dos ventos estava do quarto de seu criador, mais densa era a quantidade de energia sinistra emanada. Um humano comum não aguentaria segundos naquele ambiente hostil. Ela riu, no entanto, para lá de satisfeita. _—_ Ele está furioso... _—_ ajuntou prazerosa.

" _O momento está chegando, não tenho como adiar..."_ _—_ lembrou-se de sua detestável natureza. O dia em que sua forma original se mostrava não poderia mais ser adiado. Ele o escolhia, de certo, porém o mês estava quase no fim e Naraku não tinha separado o tempo propício para esse contratempo. O fato de ter que se abster justo no instante em que a _sua_ presa estava nas mãos de outro predador só piorava as condições de seu humor. _—_ Kagura! _—_ sua voz irritadiça ecoou por cada canto daquela ala do castelo. Contrariada, a serva deu as caras no aposento assombroso.

— Sim, meu mestre? _—_ o deboche no modo de tratamento era mais do que óbvio. Naraku fingiu ignorar, pois julgava mais importante dar o comando, sem rodeios:

— Eu quero que vigie o grupo de Sesshoumaru.

— O quê?! _—_ ela se alterou.

— Eu disse, vigie-os. _—_ falou pausadamente, didático o suficiente.

— Mas eu é que não vou me meter com ele! _—_ Kagura apontou a imagem de Sesshoumaru no espelho _—_ Ele vai me matar!

— Kagura, isso não é um pedido. _—_ disse em tom de aviso.

— Não é a Sesshoumaru ou seus lacaios que me quer vigiando, sei bem! _—_ o gênio da youkai era incontrolável.

— Kagura, ouça bem, — fitou-a zangado _—_ não é a Sesshoumaru que deve temer, ou já se esqueceu? _—_ na palma da mão direita a esfera pulsante se materializou. A youkai perdeu o viço no mesmo instante _—_ Uma vez você tentou me trair, não faz muito tempo... Digamos que estou lhe dando uma chance de me provar a sua lealdade... Então, o que você tem que fazer mesmo?

— Vigiar Sesshoumaru e seu grupo.

— Muito bem.

Engoliu seco, apavorada, sentia as pernas tremerem por baixo do quimono. Sabia que confrontar Sesshoumaru seria o mesmo que entregar seu espírito nas mãos da morte. Como aquele youkai era forte! Uma pena não ter aceitado a tarefa de ceifar a vida de Naraku e libertá-la das correntes...

* * *

A lua despontava no céu, contornada por estrelas luminosas. Annabelle abriu os olhos em tempo para admirar o espetáculo que era o céu noturno e se ver livre de mais um entre tantos pesadelos.

Sentiu a superfície em que estava se mover, ajeitando-se. Era Arurun deitando-se sobre o capim. O campo era extenso e plano, sem muitas árvores para escondê-los. Em que perímetro estariam? Sentia-se perdida.

Não tão longe, Rin dançava ao redor de Jaken, cantarolando uma melodia engraçadinha, fazendo rimas divertidas com o nome do pequenino e tirando-o do sério. Sesshoumaru, por outro lado, estava fora de vista, mas não por muito tempo...

Ao prestar atenção no firmamento, a moçoila notou uma luz a se mover. A princípio, pensou ser uma estrela cadente. Conforme o lume se aproximava, Annabelle se deu conta de que ele era, na verdade, o daiyoukai a caminhar sobre os ares, deixando um rastro claro e iluminado para trás.

— Enfim, acordou. _—_ ele disse ao parar diante dela, ainda de pé sobre o nada, em seu único braço carregava um pacote grande, jogou-o ao alcance da jovem arruivada.

— É para mim? _—_ surpresa, perguntou.

Sesshoumaru acenou um "sim" com a cabeça secamente e se afastou. Rin e Jaken notaram sua presença e vieram cumprimentá-lo. Em seguida, a criança alegre deu um grande "boa-noite" à Rosa Branca, feliz por vê-la bem.

Cautelosa, Annabelle desfez a fita que fechava o pacote e abriu o papel, deparando-se com um traje tradicional daquelas terras – um quimono fabricado em tecido nobre, estampado em azul-claro e branco como se representasse um céu diurno, a faixa, por sua vez, era de um tom de rosa semelhante ao das pétalas de flor de cerejeira, ao passar a mão pelos panos ela sentiu a maciez e sorriu.

— Obrigada... _—_ murmurou, comovida.

Qualquer traço de gentileza se extinguiu por ali. Sesshoumaru caminhou para longe, provido de sua constante mudez, deixando-a a sorrir abraçada ao presente.

— Combina com seus olhos, senhorita Anaberu... _—_ Rin subiu no corpo de Arurun, sentou-se de frente para a outra mocinha e afagou o quimono também.

" _Ai, ai, ai, aonde será que o ssssenhor Sesssshoumaru está indo?"_ _—_ Jaken se perguntava ao ver o mestre se afastar.

— Eu posso contar uma coisa para a senhorita? _—_ levemente acanhada, ela perguntou e recebeu um aceno positivo da estrangeira, incentivando-a a prosseguir. Assim o fez: _—_ Estou feliz por ter outra garota além de mim no grupo. O Senhor Sesshoumaru é maravilhoso comigo, também gosto muito do senhor Jaken, mas eu sentia falta disso...

— Disso o que, pequena Rin? _—_ perguntou enquanto ajeitava a franja da menina.

— Desse tipo de carinho, não sei explicar direito... É como se eu tivesse uma mãe outra vez. _—_ os orbes cintilaram ternura, bem como o fino sorriso ainda embaraçado.

" _Acho que não tem problema eu ficar com eles por enquanto"_ _—_ Comovida, Annabelle pensou aos suspiros, preenchida por leveza. A beleza da vida se estampava no olhar daquela criança a olhá-la terna, na noite estrelada, e nas pequenas coisas – como um gesto caro vindo do mais inusitado dos sujeitos. _—_ Ei, você me ajuda a vestir? Eu nunca usei uma roupa assim... _—_ pediu animada à garotinha. _—_ Aqueles momentos de descontração a distraiam do terror na hora de dormir.

— Mas é claro! _—_ bateu algumas palmas e ao sinal de Annabelle, foram para o outro lado do corpo de Arurun e trataram de pôr as mãos à obra.

* * *

— Você... _—_ afastado do grupo, Sesshoumaru encontrou-se com a cria rebelde de Naraku.

Os olhos escarlates continham nas órbitas o brilho de admiração e um apelo que escapava do coração – onde quer que ele estivesse. Se a liberdade tivesse um nome ou uma forma física, seria ele – acreditava. Uma palavra daquele youkai e ela jamais precisaria cumprir ordens outra vez. No entanto, Kagura já o interceptara numa outra noite como aquela, e a resposta certeira da criatura magnífica a frustrou mais do que qualquer decepção vivida desde o início de sua mísera existência. Desde então, a Mestra dos Ventos andava em corda bamba, tendo cada passo devidamente vigiado por Naraku. Não seria tola de repetir a gafe...

— Ele a mandou aqui? _—_ notando-a arisca, ele perguntou como quem não queria nada. Sequer a fitava, mirava o infindo mar de estrelas.

Kagura não respondeu de pronto, pois estava absorta na imagem da perfeição – na brancura que contrastava com o breu. Que sorte possuir uma visão não humana – ela pensou – para poder se perder na admiração que sentia.

— O que Naraku viu de tão interessante nessa mulher, me pergunto, _—_ Sesshoumaru comentou _—_ para enviar você aqui? Eu quase sinto o cheiro do desespero dele. _—_ a voz aveludada se arrastou enquanto o youkai fazia as indagações.

— E você? _—_ a pergunta o fez arquear sutilmente uma das sobrancelhas. O olhar fulminante a petrificou brevemente, porém Kagura tinha o costume de afrontar, e a curiosidade mesclada ao ciúme serviu de combustível para que prosseguisse a questão: _—_ Não está interessado nela? _—_ o desdém, se pudesse se transformar em veneno, escorreria pelo canto da boca rubra.

Ele não se deu o trabalho de responder, mirou-a de cima a baixo sem um traço de emoção no semblante, virou as costas e iniciou os passos da retirada. Não sem antes, porém, pronunciar os seguintes dizeres:

— Diga a Naraku que se ele quiser que venha buscar a mulher. Isso não é problema meu. _—_ e assim Sesshoumaru caminhou para longe, deixando-a atordoada.

* * *

— Sacerdotisa Kikyou, então é você... _—_ uma sombra surgiu de dentro da mata.

A mulher, resguardada pela densa mata e alumiada pelos espectros trazidos por suas serpentes, volveu o olhar aos céus, pacata, quase melancólica.

— E você quem seria? _—_ perguntou-se interessada.

— A minha identidade pouco importa, fico feliz por conhecê-la. Ouvi muito sobre você, _—_ os olhos azuis cintilaram por baixo da mortalha. _—_ confesso que ao vê-la posso entender porque Naraku um dia foi louco por você.

— O que está insinuando? _—_ ergueu uma das negras sobrancelhas, curiosa.

— Você é bonita, sim... Forte? Talvez. Mas não se compara à minha irmã. _—_ riu amarga.

— Irmã? _—_ perguntaria de quem a outra criatura falava, e eis que de súbito a lembrança de uma jovem de cabelos alaranjados a trocar carícias salientes com o araneídeo veio à tona _—_ Você é irmã daquela garota... Foi você quem provocou aquela névoa de almas atormentadas, lembro-me de vocês duas a se enfrentarem, e se não me engano você perdeu a batalha.

— Annabelle, sim, ninguém pode com ela. Eu já aceitei minha derrota... e você, aceita a sua? _—_ perguntou provocativa.

Kikyou, enfim, deixou o céu de lado e virou-se para a outra mulher. Encarou-a intrigada, tentava compreender aonde a gêmea de Annabelle queria chegar com aquela conversa estranha. Sentia-se dissecada pelo olhar de Ailyn.

— Eu não deveria estar aqui, mas a curiosidade de saber quem era a tal humana que roubou o coração de Naraku certa vez me fez tomar essa atitude impensada. _—_ Rodeou-a _—_ Sabe, eu planejava me vingar daquele imundo mandando-a de volta para o inferno, mas acho que isso seria um favor e nada mais. _—_ enfim, respondeu os questionamentos da sacerdotisa. Kikyou, sentindo-se hostilizada, puxou o arco de suas costas e encaixou uma flecha na corda _—_ Ah, querida, não perca o seu tempo. A ideia de matá-la nem durou tanto assim, perdi o interesse de imediato. Não sou do tipo que suja as mãos à toa. Acredite, não é a mim quem deve temer.

— Diga logo, o que quer?! _—_ atirou uma seta de aviso, passou ao lado do rosto da desconhecida.

Quando o riso se findou, a névoa esverdeada cobriu o corpo da encapuzada e fê-lo sumir, como se nunca sua presença passara por lá. Kikyou permaneceu a apontar a flecha naquela direção por mais um tempo, atordoada. Nada naquele encontro fizera sentido de início, até que a bela donzela esculpida em barro começou a juntar os pontos:

" _Há algum tempo, não sentia a presença de Naraku a minha volta... e hoje, mais cedo, aquele encontro foi muito esquisito. Era como se apenas o corpo dele estivesse a minha frente, mas a mente vagava longe, provavelmente perdida naquela mulher."_ _—_ Kikyou observou atribulada _—_ _"O coração de Onigumo é o único trunfo que tenho em mãos para que eu possa cumprir meu propósito, não posso deixar que ninguém me tome isso"_ _—_ fechou as mãos e atentou-se ao céu notívago _—_ _"Eu não queria que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto, mas apenas uma de nós pode existir"_ _—_ iniciou os passos rumo ao seu novo objetivo. Carregava o arco e as flechas às costas.

 _Continua..._

* * *

É gente, o cerco está se fechando entre Annabelle e Kikyou.  
Sei que muitos de vocês odiarão a Kiks por essa postura, mas não vejo modo de ela se portar diferente, não nessa fase do enredo. Ela ainda está naquela vibe de ser meio pau no c*, para mim a Kikyou só melhora depois que o Naraku muda de corpo e tenta matá-la, parece que ela fica um pouco mais "humilde". Posso estar equivocada, mas essa é minha interpretação da personagem. O que vocês acham?

Ah, e eu marquei a expressão _"olhos de graúna",_ porque isso é uma citação de José de Alencar, é assim que ele descreve os olhos de Iracema, e eu acho que veio a calhar. ^^

Bem, espero que tenham gostado, o próximo, particularmente, me deu certo orgulhinho de escrever, mas talvez o Sesshy esteja um pouco OOC... Se bem que acho muito difícil um personagem como ele ser mantido fiel até o final (seria muito chato).

Kissuuuuus, meu povo! Uma ótima semana para vocês!


	24. Rivalidade

Caramba, eu não acredito que deixei a fanfic atrasar TANTO no ffnet! (No Nyah nem se fala, aquilo lá está um cemitério '-')  
Me perdoem, é que Teia de Mentiras está tendo um retorno tão lindo no AnimeSpirit que acabei dando prioridade em postar por lá... ^^'

Bem, antes de direcioná-los aos novos acontecimentos, gostaria de dizer a todos que há uma cena nesse capítulo que foi inspirada em algo que uma amiga minha escreveu. Explico melhor nas notas finais, só direi logo para quem foi: Pih, quando escrevi pensei em você e na sua versão da Rin, Yey! ^_^

É isso pessoal, o capítulo está grande, mas até que tem bastante coisa interessante.

Espero que gostem, boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 24 - Rivalidade**

Depois de alguns instantes, Sesshoumaru retornou ao local onde seu pequeno grupo se reunia. Jaken bocejava escorado no grande dragão, Rin e Annabelle riam juntas de alguma piada recém-inventada. As garotas capinaram desajeitadamente um pequeno espaço para fazer uma fogueira sobre pedrinhas e tocos de madeira. O daiyoukai inferiu que o fiel e pequenino servo a acendera com o bastão de duas cabeças.

Enfim, ao vislumbrar as duas presenças femininas entretidas, parou um pouco distante, virou as costas e mirou o firmamento constelado. Os astros refletiram luminosos nas moedas doiradas e solenes. A escocesa cessou o riso assim que o viu – o vento jogava os cabelos alvos para o lado, em consonância com a pele tenra que o adornava – e pediu licença a companheira. Rin compreendeu que a jovem pretendia ter algum contato com seu senhor e acenou um "sim" recatado com a cabeça. Jaken, contrariado, bufou e rolou os olhos.

A escocesa das Terras Altas caminhou relutante até a figura ilustre. Antes que chegasse ao lado, ele virou a cabeça e a encarou. Annabelle nunca se considerou uma pessoa tímida, contudo os trejeitos do sujeito surrupiavam-lhe qualquer tentativa de um ato espontâneo. Quando deu por si, estava travada e ansiosa, unia as mãos por baixo das mangas do novo traje e enrolava os dedos uns nos outros. Respirou fundo, ainda assim, não perdeu de todo a ousadia e foi em frente. Parou de dar passos desairosos quando esteve à fronte dele, ali sim teve a coragem de erguer o rosto e fitá-lo nos olhos.

— Eu queria agradecê-lo, não só pela roupa... _—_ mordeu o lábio inferior _—_ _"Céus, por que estou tão nervosa?"_ _—_ pensou antes de prosseguir _—_ mas por ter me trazido com vocês. _—_ _"Ufa, saiu!"_ _—_ quase deixou um riso escapar, era incapaz de acreditar em si mesma dentro de tal situação.

— Hum. _—_ rolou os olhos pela silhueta delicada, agraciada pelo quimono distinto _—_ Ficou bem em você.

" _Isso foi um elogio?"_ _—_ arregalou os olhos e os piscou diversas vezes _—_ _"Acho que sim"_ _—_ agradeceu com um sorriso tão curto quanto à duração de uma frase proferida pela boca dele.

— Aquela mulher veio me procurar, o meio-youkai não desistirá tão fácil. _—_ pronunciou a "raça" de Naraku com desdém e tornou a focar-se no infindável firmamento.

— Ele nunca desistirá. _—_ afirmou com aspereza, o semblante empalideceu e ela passou a olhar o alto capim a balançar agitado.

— Parece que Naraku a deseja fervorosamente. _—_ aquilo nos lábios dele era um sorriso zombador? Era uma curvatura demasiadamente tênue para saber.

— Ele aprontou alguma para você também, por isso você tentou me matar daquela vez, para atingi-lo... _—_ inferiu. Sesshoumaru não se pronunciou sobre o caso, então ela prosseguiu com a questão que martelava em sua cabeça desde o início da peregrinação com o trio: _—_ Por que me trouxe consigo? _—_ precisou respirar devagar antes de fazer a pergunta, as mãos se apertaram levemente suadas à altura do ventre.

Sesshoumaru virou o rosto plácido na direção onde a pequena humana estava sentada a cutucar, brincalhona, o youkaizinho com um pedaço de capim. Aquele gesto do daiyoukai respondeu a dúvida por si só.

— Ela é uma menina muito especial, você tem sorte... _—_ enfim, qualquer traço de desassossego se desfez e Annabelle sorriu preenchida de ternura.

Os orbes áureos afunilaram-se discretos, cintilando o zelo. Rin, para lá de sensitiva, girou o corpo na direção deles e acenou, chamando Annabelle de volta ao "ninho".

— Com licença, _my lord_. _—_ reverenciou-o.

— Seus sapatos. _—_ ele observou antes de ela partir.

— Ah, sim... _—_ mirou os próprios pés, ainda guardados dentro das botas de sempre _—_ Não consegui me adaptar a aquele tipo de calçado, _—_ referia-se às sandálias _—_ parece que meus pés ficam escorregando dentro das tiras. _—_ e soltou um riso, quebrando as cerimônias.

Trocaram olhares pela última vez, ele sisudo como de costume, a dama dos cabelos acobreados, contente. E assim, a Rosa Branca voltou ao ponto de origem – sentada ao redor da fogueira com a garotinha tão amistosa.

Os risos perduraram por horas a fio, até um Jaken muito mal humorado cruzar os braços e chamar a atenção da nova parceira de jornada:

— Ei, humana! Você não vai cantar?

— Quer que eu cante para você dormir?! _—_ não conseguiu conter uma risada de espanto.

— Ora, claro que não! _—_ sacudiu os bracinhos, a face verdoenga adquiriu tonalidade rosada _—_ É para ver ssse fazzz essssa menina dormir!

— Hum, sei... _—_ ela sorriu astuta enquanto Rin ria sem se importar com o constrangimento do "cara de sapo". _—_ Está bem, eu canto para você. _—_ Deu um tapa ameno no chapeuzinho dele, amassando-o de leve.

— Ei! _—_ Jaken ajeitou o acessório – _Humpf_! Acho muito bom. _—_ desajustado, quase escorregou ao tentar subir no lombo de Arurun. Annabelle ofereceu ajuda, e o youkai orgulhoso negou. Com certo esforço, subiu no corpo escamoso e deitou-se virado para o outro lado.

— Senhorita Anaberu... _—_ Rin segurou um trecho da manga do quimono e balançou-o singelamente _—_ será que eu poderia me deitar em seu colo, como na noite passada?

— Mas é claro que pode, pequena! Venha aqui... _—_ ajeitou as costas nas costelas do grande dragão e abriu os braços. Assim que a menina deitou sobre suas pernas, a escocesa escolheu outra canção gaélica e a entoou, foi quando o daiyoukai distante resolveu se aproximar e sentar do outro lado da fogueira.

Jaken aproveitou estar virado ao lado oposto para sorrir abobalhado e suspirar, como um bebezinho sonolento. O sono abraçou singelo não só o pequeno vassalo esverdeado, como também a amável garotinha e, novamente, eram _ele_ e _ela_ despertos, contemplando o céu pincelado de constelações. Vez ou outra o youkai a analisava com aqueles orbes invernais e Annabelle mantinha-se firme como uma rocha, ainda que seu interior tiritasse. O que ele estaria pensando? E ela se importava? A noite era a hora dos questionamentos, perguntava-se inclusive qual seria o intuito de seguir aquele grupo. Tomara a decisão de se agregar em um momento de temor, nada poderia ser pior do que estar atada à teia de Naraku outra vez, mas acompanhar Sesshoumaru e seus leais "escudeiros" era saga temporária, tinha plena ciência disso. Precisava se distanciar do predador com segurança, e o irmão de Inuyasha certamente era mais poderoso do que Naraku, a ponto de o hanyou não se atrever dar as caras e mandar uma marionete buscá-la.

" _Não, não é só isso..."_ _—_ lembrou-se da flecha acertando-o e o coração pareceu estancar. Rija, suspendeu a face aos céus e os olhos arregalados testemunharam os orbes celestiais girarem, misturando-se, criando imagens abstratas _—_ " _No fim das contas, eu estou preocupada com aquele bastardo"_ _—_ comprimiu os lábios de raiva e remorso _—_ _"Annabelle, como é estúpida! Ele não se importa..."_ _—_ ah, mas não tinha certeza! Memórias escondidas pulsaram arrebatadoras e desordenadas: Naraku a se aproximar, ela caída ao chão, a mão carrascal depositando o fragmento em seu peito, e então, a mente dela escapava para certo dia de chuva, quando a mesma desprezível criatura a levou a uma gruta e espantou-lhe o frio. De repente, frases emblemáticas ressoavam das lembranças, quase como um sopro. Não saía de sua cabeça algo que Annabelle estava quase certa de ter ouvido, e ainda assim tinha medo de se confundir com um sonho:

 _Nunca vi e nunca verei nada igual a você._ _—_ os dedos perpassavam por suas madeixas alaranjadas e enroscavam-se nas ondas, depois escorriam pelos fios, trançando a larga mecha que se esparramava pelo peito afoito dela. Os olhos avermelhados, dantes turvos como toda a recordação o era, tomaram a forma entristecida, trêmula. A escuridão derramada das esferas de sangue não era desenhada em ódio ou sadismo, mas em pesar.

O coração da escocesa palpitou em frenesi, despertando a curiosidade de Sesshoumaru. Se a pobrezinha reparou? De forma alguma, ela simplesmente não enxergava o que acontecia a sua volta, todo o ser atordoado prendia-se ao vislumbre da reminiscência: _ele_ não saía de seus pensamentos, sua obsessão por Naraku alcançava tal patamar que superava o encanto do fragmento amaldiçoado cravado na carne e resgatava o que deveria estar esquecido.

Lembrou-se do nariz arrebitado esfregar-se no seu com sutileza, podia sentir o ar escapar da boca dele e adentrar a sua, cálido. E, quando as bocas quase se uniam em uma, rememorou-o dizer o que mais lhe era caro e odioso:

 _Você provavelmente não se lembrará de nada disso daqui a alguns minutos, então não vejo por que esconder, você mexe com meus sentidos, tão ou mais do que Kikyou_ _—_ e foi a perdição, preferiria esquecer aquela revelação para sempre, desejaria não ter sentido o espírito esquentar como se estivesse em chamas, pois a certeza de que o descendente de Onigumo estava caído apenas por Kikyou fora dizimada. Annabelle foi consumida pela dúvida, pela raiva e pela vontade de reencontrá-lo.

" _Isso só pode ser coisa desse fragmento!"_ _—_ passou os dedos na pele por cima do caco amaldiçoado e começou a arranhar no intuito de abrir uma fenda e tirá-lo de lá. Uma breve descarga de energia, quase imperceptível, fez sua mão se afastar. A jovem bufou e persistiu, as unhas partiram a roçar suas pontas na maciez, provocando um corte superficial. As turquesas mantinham-se hipnotizadas, voltadas ao céu de uma noite esplêndida.

Uma mão conteve seu pulso com rigidez.

Annabelle volveu a atenção ao daiyoukai sentado ao seu lado e estremeceu. Como fora parar ali tão rápido? A interrogação refletiu em seu olhar pasmado.

— Está se ferindo. _—_ desenrolou os dedos do delicado carpo vagarosamente. Orbes âmbares cravados na expressão atônita da humana.

Ela baixou o olhar ao busto avermelhado e levemente lascado, os braços penderam derrotados sobre a grama enquanto o órgão vital retomava o ritmo habitual. Sesshoumaru focou-se na garotinha que dormia tranquilamente ao colo quente e pareceu aliviado por ela não ter acordado. Visto que tudo estava em ordem, ele se levantou e endereçou os passos ao outro lado do pequeno fogaréu, onde se sentou e manteve a guarda.

Annabelle passou a palma sobre o leve corte, quase não sangrava. Os olhos se fecharam e a nuca acomodou-se no couro reptiliano de Arurun. Lutou contra o sono bravamente, não desejava reencontrar Hitomi nos sonhos e lembrar-se da culpa. Testemunhou o nascer do sol com o youkai branco, sentia-se analisada a cada suspiro.

— Para onde estamos indo? _—_ elaperguntou reticente. Antes de qualquer resposta ser pronunciada, Rin esticou os braços para o alto alongando-se, e abriu os olhos devagar.

— Bom-dia! _—_ a garotinha disse transbordada de vivacidade. Um pulo gracioso e já estava de pé, pronta para o decorrer do dia. _—_ Senhor Jaken, é hora de acordar! _—_ escalou o dragão e, ajoelhada ao lado do youkaizinho, sacudiu-o sem cuidado algum.

— Ai, Rin, issso não ssse faz! _—_ o pobre coitado resmungou ao ser acordado no susto.

A ocidental se pegou a rir da cena enquanto Sesshoumaru anunciava um seco "vamos" ao grupo, e assim a peregrinação se dava ao início. Saíram do campo aberto e embrenharam-se na mata fechada, os raios solares transpassavam as largas folhas das copas e desenhavam formas sobre a estreita trilha de terra. Rin encontrou, a ornamentar as enormes raízes de uma árvore, ramos de miúdas flores violáceas, animou-se a colher uma gama delas e trouxe-as à Annabelle.

— Obrigada, pequena Rin! _—_ sorriu-lhe terna, teve uma ideia repentina e decidiu repartir o buquê com ela _—_ Sabe como fazer uma guirlanda? _—_ perguntou.

— O que é isso? _—_ a garotinha esbanjou curiosidade pueril. Piscou os olhinhos diversas vezes.

— Ah, é uma coisa que eu e... _—_ iria falar da irmã, desistiu _—_ que eu fazia muito quando criança. _—_ Então, Annabelle tratou de trançar as flores pelos caules, compondo com as plantas uma delicada coroa. Rin observou atentamente os movimentos e os imitou.

— Que bonito! _—_ colocou o acessório mimoso no topo da cabeça _—_ Veja, senhorita Anaberu, sou uma princesa! _—_ rodopiou.

— Majestade... _—_ a jovem a reverenciou e proferiu-se com uma voz engraçada, bem teatral.

Jaken, a frente das duas, revirou os olhos e por sua atitude ranzinza, a escocesa se aproximou nas pontas dos pés e depositou a guirlanda sobre a cabeça dele sem que o rabugento percebesse. Sesshoumaru fitou-os de soslaio e atentou-se ao leal súdito.

— Ssssenhor Sssseeeshoumaru, o que foi? Tem algo em minha cabeça? _—_ assustado, passou os dedos mirrados sobre o cocuruto e sentiu o diadema florido ao redor de seu chapéu _—_ Masss o que é isssso? _—_ ouviu risos vindos de trás, volveu-se e notou-as cochichando e mirando-o travessas. _—_ Ah, vocêsss duasss estão me deixando louco! _—_ ralhou.

— Acalme-se, senhor Jaken _—_ Annabelle curvou-se diante do serzinho e beijou-lhe a testa. Por segundos, os orbes esbugalhados cintilaram meiguice para depois o réptil estressado praguejar – o rosto em brasa – e ter um desmaio súbito.

As meninas gargalharam incansavelmente.

— Você viu a cara dele?! _—_ a dona das ondas flamejantes indagava e a garotinha assentia, envergada para frente de tanto rir.

— Andem. _—_ Sesshoumaru chamou-as de longe, a voz parecia um pouco irritadiça. Elas apressaram o passo, a Rosa Branca se enrolou por a saia do quimono ser apertada e não dar espaço para as pernas se esticarem muito, Rin se foi veloz. Jaken logo acordou e correu desesperado por alcançá-los.

* * *

No auge do sol vespertino, o herdeiro das Terras do Oeste caçou um porco selvagem para que seus protegidos almoçassem e o levou até a gruta onde todos estavam.

— Será que tem um córrego aqui perto, ou um lago? _—_ Annabelle perguntou a enxugar a testa e o pescoço com uma mão. Não bastasse o dia estar uma quentura, o local escolhido por Sesshoumaru para se acomodarem era úmido e fechado.

— É perigoso. _—_ o daiyoukai apontou.

— Sou qualquer coisa, menos uma mulher indefesa... _—_ sorriu discreta, as olheiras começavam a marcar as pálpebras visivelmente e de vez em quando ela bocejava.

— Mas está vulnerável. _—_ fez a observação a examiná-la de cima a baixo.

— Não precisa se preocupar. _—_ ergueu-se da rocha onde estava sentada, esticou braços e pernas em busca de mais ânimo. Ouviu um murmúrio de desagrado, por isso fitou-o diretamente e pela primeira vez o achou mais expressivo. O daiyoukai ficara visivelmente ultrajado.

— Faça como quiser. _—_ deu-lhe as costas. Ora, ele, preocupado? _—_ Jaken, cuide de Rin. _—_ assim que deu a ordem saiu da pequena caverna.

— Eu já volto _—_ depois de um suspiro, Annabelle declarou e completou em pensamentos: _—_ _"É mais orgulhoso do que o irmão"._ _—_ Riu-se por dentro e também saiu do esconderijo, deixando um youkai e uma menina devidamente desentendidos do que se passara.

* * *

Não precisou perambular tanto para ouvir o som da água corrente e encontrar o riacho em meio à cerrada brenha. Que trabalho dava tirar aquela roupa! – pensou. Enfim livre de tanto pano, mergulhou, limpou o ferimento sutil acima dos seios, lavou os cabelos revoltos e apenas quando se sentiu completamente limpa emergiu das águas agitadas, secou-se ao sol, vestiu a primeira camada da roupa – de seda branca – e amarrou a barra pouca coisa acima dos joelhos para se preservar refrescada.

A água gelada trouxe consigo o baque da exaustão. Há quanto tempo não dormia? Não fazia ideia... Acomodou-se entre as raízes de uma árvore, mirou a copa até as pálpebras pesarem e selarem os cílios alongados. Foi fisgada pela sonolência e sem muita relutância. No estado em que se encontrava, alimentou tênue esperança de não sonhar com absolutamente nada e se Naraku não dera as caras até o momento, sequer enviara um inseto venenoso para policiá-la, não seria agora que marcaria presença.

" _Eu só queria esquecer de tudo isso por alguns instantes..."_ _—_ com essa ideia, adormeceu. O restante de seu traje jazia dobrado sobre um rochedo.

Passos aproximavam-se, alguém afastava o matagal com os dedos pálidos e a espreitava. Orbes luminosos traçavam o caminho até pairarem sobre a mocinha sonolenta. Por mais que não existisse vestígio de uma energia sinistra, Annabelle sentiu uma presença e seus olhos abriram-se súbitos, a tempo de ela perceber uma flecha encaminhando-se rumo a si e curvar a cabeça para o lado. A seta cravou-se no tronco e levou alguns fios acobreados consigo. A _highlander_ se ergueu cambaleante e se deparou com a figura de Kikyou – já a apontar-lhe outra flecha – a encará-la lacerante.

Quis perguntar a razão daquele ataque, contudo não houve oportunidade. Logo, outra daquelas lanças purificadoras veio a seu percalço. O lume branco a envolveu, como de costume, só que dessa vez nem a sua aura foi capaz de protegê-la, no máximo desviou o gume da direção de seu peito e fê-lo acertar um dos ombros. Urrou de dor, o sangue esguichou, manchando a brancura da seda que a envolvia, pôs a mão no local enquanto o corpo arqueava.

— Você não me deu escolha, garota. Eu disse para que não ficasse em meu caminho... _—_ a sacerdotisa atirou outro de seus dardos espirituais.

— Mas eu não quero ficar em seu caminho, não estou entendendo! _—_ com um movimento dos braços, fez as raízes da árvore erguerem-se e formarem a sua frente um escudo onde a seta se fincou.

— Você não consegue matá-lo, e a sua presença está atrapalhando os meus planos de fazê-lo. _—_ confessou. Outra flecha se foi sem misericórdia. Annabelle jogou-se para o lado e começou a correr, ao seu redor as plantas respondiam aos estímulos e faziam-se de obstáculos: árvores tombavam formando paredes, cipós enredavam os braços de Kikyou e tentavam roubar-lhe o arco, todavia os youkais que protegiam a vida passada de Kagome destroçavam as folhas, suspendiam os galhos e troncos, abrindo caminho para que a perseguição perdurasse _—_ Não adianta fugir, uma hora a alcançarei. _—_ lançou mais uma seta, essa acertou a extremidade exterior da coxa da oponente, fazendo-a cair sobre a terra fofa e gritar alucinada. _—_ Eu preciso do coração de Naraku inteiramente inclinado a mim, você entende? _—_ Kikyou baixou a próxima flecha, ao invés de atirar de uma vez resolveu se chegar. A presa ferida se levantou dificultosa e mancou até se esconder atrás de uma árvore larga _—_ Isso é inútil, você sabe...

— Eu não quero lutar com você, não darei a Naraku esse gosto! _—_ disse entre gemidos, enquanto tirava a lança cravada no ombro, mas ao tentar tirar a que perfurara a coxa, acabou por quebrar a haste e a lâmina permaneceu dentro da carne. Ela viu estrelas, depois tudo a sua volta girou. _—_ _Argh!_ _—_ ofegante, tentou estancar o sangramento com as duas mãos. Sentia pontadas terríveis. A lembrança a assombrou outra vez, impregnando-a com a ideia de que o hanyou alimentava algum sentimento por ela, e o fato de Kikyou estar ali a tomar tal atitude era a comprovação de suas suspeitas.

A sacerdotisa prosseguiu:

— Esse fragmento, foi ele quem depositou em você. Tentou controla-la como fez comigo e não conseguiu... _—_ um breve riso escapou _—_ Você o purificou com esse poder misterioso que carrega. Incrível... É uma pena, garota, de verdade, mas eu preciso do coração de Onigumo, e Naraku está se apaixonando por você... _—_ dava a volta no espesso tronco, prestes a alcançar a vítima.

Annabelle tinha em mãos a flecha que tirara do ombro, apertava-a tremente às costas. Enquanto prendia a respiração, um anseio dentro de si intensificou o seu lume natural. Se aquela mulher a tivesse procurado certo tempo atrás, entregar-lhe-ia a vida de bom grado, mas esse tempo se extinguira. No exato instante, lutaria por sobrevivência porque queria olhar nos olhos sanguinários outra vez e arrancar daquela boca vil a verdade sobre seus sentimentos. Precisava vê-lo, e não importava se essa necessidade brotava por conta do fragmento em si ou de seu próprio desejo. Ela iria encontrá-lo, era uma promessa.

A terra ganhou vida própria e envolveu os pés de Kikyou, fazendo-a tombar de bruços e largar o arco a frente, próximo ao pé da escocesa ereta adiante, sombreando a luz diurna. Annabelle pegou o objeto avermelhado e jogou-o longe, depois, abaixou-se ao lado da sacerdotisa e ao percebê-la tentar puxar uma flecha às costas com uma das mãos, virou-a de supetão e sentou-se sobre ela, num reflexo defensivo apontou-lhe a seta ensanguentada – tirada do ombro – e a manteve a milímetros de um dos olhos negros, pronta para perfurá-lo.

— Você é mesmo forte, ela tem razão. _—_ Kikyou sorriu tranquila, os braços penderam sobre o chão, a luz de Annabelle ardia na vista.

— Ela quem? _—_ perguntou confusa.

— Sua energia é tão poderosa que pude senti-la de longe naquele dia, então segui o clarão esbranquiçado e cheguei até você, sua irmã, Inuyasha... e seus amigos.

— Você esteve com Ailyn?! Ela está bem?

— Eu gostaria que você assumisse o meu papel e acabasse com Naraku... _—_ mudou de assunto _._ Era melancolia naquele negrume inexpressivo? _—_ mas você o ama.

— Eu não o amo! _—_ a seta tremia em sua mão, o sangue descia do ombro ao peito e escorria da coxa ao joelho, tocando a terra. Os globos celestes tilintavam marejados.

— Vá em frente. _—_ o semblante se fechou _—_ Mate-me, ou eu a matarei.

— Não farei isso. _—_ respirou fundo, recuperando a calma. Partiu a flecha ao meio e jogou os pedaços para lados diferentes. Depois, ergueu de leve a sacerdotisa pelos ombros, puxou as flechas que ela carregava no dorso, levantou-se, caminhou a arrastar a perna até o riacho e as atirou lá.

— Sabe que eu não desistirei. _—_ disse deitada.

— Tanto faz. _—_ respondeu impaciente e fez com que alguns ramos de plantas mantivessem a sacerdotisa cativa durante o seu afastamento excruciante. Mal sentia a ferida ao ombro, no entanto o gume encravado na perna a endoidecia. O corte começava a inchar, e quando ela relava o dedo no monte endurecido ali formado, a dor a impedia de ir fundo à fenda e tirar a ponta do dardo sacerdotal. Conforme perambulava, o sangue respingava no solo.

— Vai infectar. _—_ a voz do daiyoukai soou próxima, ele surgiu por entre as árvores, austero.

— Me encontrou... _—_ sorriu esquálida, ainda tinha algum senso de humor apesar de mal conseguir se manter de pé, encostar os dedos no chão trazia a pontada doída ao ferimento.

Sesshoumaru contemplou-lhe o estado. O tecido dantes claro parecia tingido em chá de tão encardido, os respingos avermelhados eram mero detalhe, o que chamava a atenção eram as pernas expostas, nem mesmo aquele poço de frieza conseguiu disfarçar o olhar prolongado na região à mostra. Annabelle engoliu em seco, e a situação só se agravou quando ele chegou perto. Notou no único braço dele o quimono azul e branco, o qual ele pousou cuidadosamente sobre o galho de uma árvore antes de cercá-la silente e fazê-la cair sentada sobre uma pedra, a gemer de padecimento. Os sons da água corrente e do canto dos pássaros, em outras circunstâncias, seriam tão bem-vindos... por que naquela hora escura eram terrivelmente agonizantes?

— Senti o cheiro de sangue. _—_ revelou, trazendo em seu tom indiferente algum conforto para a jovem alanceada. Sesshoumaru se abaixou, assim se pôs quase na mesma altura dela e então, num sutil toque à coxa injuriada o clima de tensão se refez. Annabelle tremelicou em descontrole, as unhas arrastaram-se sobre o rochedo áspero _—_ Segure-se. _—_ Orientou-a sem dar uma piscadela e subiu os dedos – indicador e polegar – até o machucado, escancarando-o sem dó para adentrá-lo e puxar a lâmina.

Instintiva, a humana afundou o rosto na pele fofa que o enfeitava e apertou-lhe o ombro, cravando as unhas. A outra mão enrolou-se à longa manga das nobres vestes, lembrando a ambos a abstinência de um braço. Annabelle estava irracional a ponto de não compreender como aquele gesto poderia ofendê-lo e abafou um grito na manta de pele, mordendo-a.

Assim que tirou o pequeno losango metálico de dentro da fenda, Sesshoumaru jogou-o à grama e sacudiu a mão fazendo o sangue respingar. Sem qualquer cautela, afastou-se da mulher e ela quase tombou sobre o gramado, não esperava aquela mudança repentina de temperamento.

— Lave-se. _—_ comandou autoritário, olhos fincados na efígie de uma bela criatura banhada em sangue. As finas cascatas carmesins desciam pelo braço e pela perna, confundiam-se com uma mecha empapada caída sobre o peito arfante.

Ela se levantou, manca, e ficou parada a olhá-lo apavorada. Percebeu que ele não sairia de onde estava, por essa causa orientou-o:

— Vire-se. _—_ No entanto, o nervosismo a fez parecer arrogante e aquele youkai orgulhoso não obedecia a ordens de ninguém. Sesshoumaru prostrou-se como uma estátua na posição em que estava, sem tirar os olhos dela. Annabelle começou a se distanciar, em busca de um canto onde aquele sujeito não pudesse vê-la despida, e ele a alertou:

— Aquela mulher está por perto e anseia terminar o que começou.

Oh, sim, claro. Precisava da proteção dele e deveria agradecer imensamente por tê-lo por perto – o bendito tinha que recordá-la de sua pequenez, não é mesmo? Sentiu repentina raiva, os dentes rangeram por baixo dos lábios cerrados. Virar-se-ia de costas para despir-se, mas sabia ser provocativa quando bem entendia. Passou as mãos pela gola escancarada e num movimento simples fez a fina peça cair ao chão como uma pluma, revelando-se sem pudor. Sesshoumaru jamais se intimidaria, os olhos estreitaram-se e foi só. Nenhum músculo a mais se moveu.

Sem perceber, ela agira com ele do mesmo modo que com Naraku há algum tempo atrás, quando seu Hitomi ainda respirava e o hanyou escondia-se sempre por trás de uma máscara de babuíno. Porque, sim, sentia ser olhada pelo mesmo tipo de olhar lascivo.

" _Não, esse aí não é assim"_ _—_ quis convencer-se ao se encaminhar sôfrega ao riacho e adentrá-lo _—_ _"É superior"._ _—_ A dor provocou singelos espasmos, ela grunhiu.

De costas para o youkai branco, limpou-se com dificuldade, tentou estancar o sangramento nas chagas imersas, o fluido avermelhado misturou-se ao líquido límpido e foi levado para longe. Quando Annabelle viu a água correr sem mais pinceladas de sangue, decidiu sair de dentro dela e vestir-se. Gritou de susto. À beira do rio estava o indivíduo "simpaticíssimo" a encará-la, no braço estendido jazia o quimono – presente dele.

Revirou os olhos cerúleos e respirou fundo, ao encontrar calma se ergueu à margem e ficou ali, de pé, esperando que suas roupas fossem entregues. Como Sesshoumaru demorou a dar sinais de que as devolveria, muda, Annabelle estendeu a mão em um gesto recatado de pedido.

" _Ele está fazendo de propósito",_ _—_ remoeu-se _—_ _"tudo porque eu mandei que se virasse"_ _—_ meneou negativamente com a cabeça, já sem paciência para joguinhos.

— Precisa enfaixar isso. _—_ ele disse, atentando-se ao ombro e à coxa da escocesa.

— Com o que _, my lord_? _—_ arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

A irritação passou quando a arruivada o contemplou rasgar uma parte generosa da própria manga e oferecer a ela. Pegou o pedaço de pano, dividiu e cobriu os trechos necessitados. Depois de um arrastado resfolgar, deu-se por vencida e assumiu uma postura humilde:

— Obrigada... _—_ os ombros desceram vencidos, menos os olhos – estes se mantiveram fixados na misteriosa expressão do ser sobrenatural.

Pensou que finalmente ele devolveria suas roupas e presenciou as expectativas serem frustradas. Por mais algum tempo, Sesshoumaru fitou-a incessantemente, como se captasse cada traço seu. Céus, aquilo se tornava cada vez mais insuportável! O que diabos ele queria? Ao vislumbrá-lo dar um passo em direção a maior proximidade, cobriu os seios com os braços. E ele, finalmente, estendeu o dele, oferecendo as roupas de volta a Annabelle, que suspirou aliviada.

Pegou a peça com pressa, jogou sobre o corpo e começou a tentar amarrar a faixa. Falhou vezes seguidas, os dedos tremiam. Atou um nó de qualquer jeito e o daiyoukai insistia em mirá-la, provavelmente divertindo-se com a situação.

— O que é? _—_ perguntou impaciente e levemente ruborizada, a saia apertava-lhe a coxa, por consequência a ferida, fora a primeira vez que deu graças por Naraku tê-la agraciado com um fragmento, pois sabia que a parcela da Joia de Quatro Almas já começara a fazer seu trabalho de cura _—_ Hein, o que é?! _—_ perguntou pela segunda vez e em tom mais alto _—_ Não vai cair a língua se falar alguma coisa! _—_ ele a puxou para longe do rio, arrancando-lhe um sibilo de dor por conta da perna, e logo que a teve distante da água corrente a rodeou _—_ Que inferno! _—_ ela esbravejou, a seguir acompanhou a movimentação dele a girar o próprio corpo, buscando manter-se sempre de frente para o pomposo youkai. Num repente, seu queixo foi apanhado bruscamente, o rosto erguido na direção do dele, olhos áureos enfáticos a petrificaram. Quase sufocou.

— Este Sesshoumaru gostaria de entender o que levou Naraku a se interessar por uma simples humana... _—_ e eis que algo inédito aconteceu: ele sorriu inteiramente _—_ mas você _—_ farejou os cabelos úmidos em torno à face empalidecida de temor _—_ não é tão simples assim, não é mesmo?

— Não... _—_ escapou-lhe, as articulações pesaram, inertes.

— O que você é?

— Estou tão cansada dessa pergunta... _—_ confessou lamuriosa _—_ Solte-me, por favor. _—_ repousou a mão sobre o pulso dele. Sesshoumaru não desfez o contato.

— Este Sesshoumaru quer uma resposta. _—_ pressionou-a.

— Está certo! _—_ bufou _—_ Herdei o dom de minha mãe. Na minha família, as primeiras mulheres de cada geração são agraciadas pelo poder de controlar as forças da natureza. _—_ tentou afastar a mão dele de si, agora com as duas próprias. Não fez nem cócegas.

— Aquela sacerdotisa disse que você ama Naraku. É verdade? _—_ apertou-lhe a mandíbula.

— Você estava à espreita, vendo tudo?! _—_ indignou-se _—_ Me solte. _—_ diante daquela pergunta, Annabelle falou em tom mais sóbrio.

— Responda mulher. _—_ rosnou sutilmente, a voz soou como um veludo.

E as mãos feminis foram encobertas pela capa ebúrnea. Sesshoumaru sentiu queimação intensa no punho, por essa razão afastou-se de súbito a esticar e encolher os dedos, estalando-os.

— Já me basta um youkai me tratar como posse, eu não preciso de outro. _—_ Dessa vezela que se aproximou, determinada, emanando sua aura e alumiando o trecho em que estavam.

— Meio-youkai. _—_ deu o lembrete, não saiu de onde estava.

— Dane-se, não estou nem aí para essas nomenclaturas. _—_ pronunciou-se sem escândalos, a firmeza não estava no volume da voz, mas em seus olhos brilhantes _—_ Eu sou minha própria dona e escrevo a minha história, o que tiver que me acontecer será porque escolhi e não porque um de vocês me impôs. _—_ Ah sim, escolhas, Hitomi ensinara-lhe essa lição _—_ Não é porque você é um youkai completo e tem força maior do que a minha que eu me submeterei à sua vontade.

— Cuidado com o tom, mulher... _—_ avisou-a, inclinando o rosto para frente pouca coisa.

— Não tenho medo de você.

— Mente muito mal. _—_ sorriu outra vez, discreto, desarmando-a. Num repente, virou as costas e começou a andar. Annabelle, desnorteada, ficou parada onde estava. _—_ Vamos. _—_ freou os passos e chamou sem fitá-la. O grande Senhor das Terras do Oeste voltara a seu estado de natureza.

— Como espera que eu caminhe com a perna nesse estado? _—_ apontou-se, o pé ainda não tocava o chão.

Ele deu meia volta, tornou a estar de frente a ela, e sem sobreaviso a segurou pela cintura. As feições da mulher atordoada perguntavam-lhe mil coisas que foram respondidas com o simples gesto de levantá-la e carregá-la em um só braço. Num salto gracioso, Sesshoumaru sobrevoou o céu crepuscular com a bela Annabelle Rose sob sua asa.

Encantada com a paisagem vista de cima, parou de pensar sobre a recente confusão e permitiu-se aproveitar o que a Mãe Terra tinha de melhor a oferecer: o firmamento colorido em tons de cobre com rosa, levemente enfeitado por astros e poucas nuvens. Altas árvores bailavam em conjunto, com o início da brisa noturna. Enquanto a fêmea de raça "inferior" deslumbrava-se com o cenário, o youkai branco a admirava em segredo.

* * *

— Maldito Sesshoumaru! _—_ Naraku deixou escapar entre dentes, sua energia sinistra emanava impetuosa, fazendo as largas madeixas negras flutuarem rebeldes, provocando a ira de todos aqueles youkais esparramados pela saleta – partes dele próprio.

A face melada de muco, abatida, tinha em si a marca de uma cólera selvagem. Através do espelho de Kanna, o hanyou abrasado contemplara os acontecimentos do dia sem poder fazer muito a respeito. Kagura estava enclausurada, a receber o castigo merecido por ter invadido o porão e o visto na forma original, o hanyou tinha outros planos para Kohaku e se enviasse Kanna perderia o contato com o mundo exterior. Ah, mas ver as garras do irmão de Inuyasha circundando a tênue cintura de Annabelle extraía dele o seu pior. O ciúme gritava agoniado, e nada podia mantê-lo calado. Cada pedaço pútrido de Naraku era consumido pelas estocadas da insegurança, fazendo-o amaldiçoar ainda mais a condição de ser um meio-youkai.

Precisava respirar fundo e ser paciente, com o primeiro suspiro da manhã seu corpo voltaria ao normal e ele daria um jeito de reavê-la. Até lá, possuía outro trunfo em mãos e faria uso já.

* * *

Chegaram a Arurun nos céus, Sesshoumaru depositou Annabelle sentada sobre a cela. Rin comemorou a chegada dos dois e Jaken, bem, foi antipático como sempre...

Enquanto a garotinha contava como fora o dia ao lado do pequerrucho youkai sapo, a escocesa sentiu uma pontada no peito e jurou ter ouvido a voz grave e galante, tão conhecida:

 _Pensou que estava livre de mim?_

A imagem do algoz, a sorrir-lhe perverso, tiniu nos olhos e ela quase acreditou vê-lo ali, a sua frente, chamando-a.

— Senhorita Anaberu? _—_ Rin a chamou.

 _Nunca poderá se livrar de mim. Você é minha, Annabelle Rose. Muito em breve, estaremos juntos outra vez._

" _Não pode ser!"_ _—_ tapou a boca com as mãos, tentando conter a respiração, os batimentos cardíacos e o fogo passional que lutava para dominá-la.

 _Continua..._

* * *

E aí, amigos? O que acharam? *_*

Então, a cena a que me referi nas notas iniciais foi o momento em que Annabelle ensina Rin a fazer uma guirlanda. Em uma fic da minha amiga Pih, ela descreve a Rin trançando as flores em uma coroa e eu achei aquilo de uma delicadeza tão grande que me encantou e me fez imaginar essa cena fofinha, uma música da Loreena Mckennitt também ajudou a criar o momento, chama-se "Mummers Dance".

Aqui está o link da fanfic da Pih, "Meu Segredo com um Youkai", super recomendo a leitura a todos:

historia/meu-segredo-com-um-youkai-7355030


	25. A escolha dela

Gente, que vergonha! Olha como essa fanfic está atrasada aqui!  
... e eu tinha uma tradição de sempre postar no ffnet, por ser o site menos complicado, imaginem só! Confesso que a falta de movimento foi uma das razões de eu ter ficado com preguiça de parar para editar capítulo (inserir a linha horizontal, etc) e postar na plataforma. Lá no AnimeSpirit a fanfic tá me dando um retorno mais legal, então priorizei postar lá e agora no AS, Teia de Mentiras já chegou ao vigésimo sétimo capítulo e aqui ainda estava no vinte e quatro. Falha minha ^^'  
Mas agora estou corrigindo essa gafe e venho postar o capítulo que até agora é um dos meus favoritos!  
Se vai ter Hentai? SIM! Se vai ter drama? SEMPRE!  
Boa leitura, meus lindos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 25 – A escolha dela.**

Annabelle encolheu-se contorcida, as mãos se enrolaram nos cabelos apertando a cabeça.

— Senhor Sesshoumaru, o que está acontecendo?! _—_ a garotinha perguntou desesperada _—_ Senhorita _Anaberu,_ o que você tem? _—_ ergueu o bracinho, pronta para tocar-lhe o ombro.

— Por favor, não se aproxime! _—_ exclamou aflita.

O coral de vozes, calado por algum tempo, retornara aos cânticos infindáveis, misturando-se com a voz de Naraku e embolando as palavras. Embora não compreendesse o que ouvia, o ser da jovem ruiva preenchia-se de sensações ruins. Um rancor alimentado por gerações palpitava no âmago, fazendo-a sentir as mazelas das criaturas presas dentro da joia, travando a mesma batalha há incontáveis anos.

Annabelle, ofegante, espalmou a mão ao peito enquanto os olhos reviravam. A aura reluziu intensa, a brancura ainda era capaz de tocar o fragmento e mantê-lo purificado.

* * *

" _Como uma força absurda dessas pode ser guardada dentro de um receptáculo tão frágil?"_ _—_ Naraku, através do espelho de Kanna, admirava a relutância da escocesa, agora deitada sobre o lombo de Arurun a tremer e revirar os olhos.

* * *

— Ela está ardendo! _—_ Rin tocou a testa da amiga e se apavorou.

— Issso é hora para essssa mulher adoecer? _—_ Jaken fez-se de aborrecido, mas no fundo preocupava-se e seus olhos esbugalhados demonstravam isso.

Sesshoumaru conhecia uma montanha onde poderia encontrar algum tipo de erva ou planta para ajudar na recuperação de Annabelle. No entanto, levaria horas para chegarem lá e ao tocar o pescoço da humana, percebeu que não era uma simples febre o seu mal.

— Ela está lutando contra o fragmento. _—_ ajuntou e rememorou-a a arranhar o próprio peito _—_ _"Está aqui"._ _—_ abriu a fenda do quimono, expondo parte dos montes. Apontou a garra do dedo indicador à pele fervente, pronto para fazer um corte superficial e livrá-la do caco amaldiçoado.

— Sssenhor Ssssseshoumaru, veja! _—_ o pequeno súdito, apavorado, apontou uma nuvem escura que se aproximava, encobrindo as estrelas. Grunhidos monstruosos ecoavam conforme a fumaça se aproximava.

O proprietário das Terras do Oeste sacou Toukijin e mirou os inúmeros youkais centopeia aproximando-se. Depois, atentou-se a seus súditos aturdidos – Rin abraçada a Annabelle e Jaken agarrado ao báculo – e, num único golpe, dizimou a infinidade colorida da tropa de Naraku.

— Ali tem mais! _—_ Rin apontou para trás _—_ E ali! _—_ e para o lado _—_ E ali! _—_ e para o outro lado.

— Essstamos cercadoss! _—_ Jaken, mesmo amedrontado, tomou a iniciativa de usar as chamas do báculo para afastar algumas bestas.

* * *

 _Até quando seus novos amigos conseguem resistir à minha horda de youkais?_ _—_ e a voz de Naraku suprimiu as outras, entoando o solo triunfante na mente de Annabelle _—_ _Se algo acontecer a eles, a culpa é sua._

* * *

— _Humpf_ , ridículo! _—_ o daiyoukai, irritado, repetiu o movimento e seu gládio fez as criaturas aterrorizantes dissolverem em pó.

* * *

Naraku remoeu-se no porão do castelo, por enquanto não tinha condições de enviar mais "soldados" de seu exército ao "campo de batalha". Aquela não era uma boa noite para um embate, tampouco para formular mais armadilhas. Infelizmente, precisava esperar até o dia seguinte para tomar uma atitude pessoalmente. Enquanto seu corpo estivesse na forma original, a clausura seria sua única opção.

Todavia, brincar com a mente de Annabelle permanecia a ser um trunfo. Um sorriso se desenhou na face coberta de muco.

* * *

 _Tudo em volta se resumia a escuridão, o cenário compunha-se de um infinito nada. Annabelle, desnorteada, girava e corria, sem jamais chegar a algum lugar. Temia que aquilo fosse mais um pesadelo em que Hitomi surgiria para apontar-lhe o dedo, mas o timbre grave, estranhamente, causou-lhe alívio:_

— _Seria bem mais fácil se você não fosse tão teimosa._ _—_ _Ele estava logo adiante, a brancura de sua manta alumiava o breu e traçava um caminho até a estrangeira_ _—_ _Eu poderia fazê-la esquecer os pesadelos que não a deixam dormir, as lembranças que a entristecem..._

— _Naraku..._ _—_ _parou, ereta, mirando-o com cautela_ _—_ _Onde estamos?_ _—_ _pousou a mão sobre o peito arfante na tentativa de conter a fúria do fragmento dentro de si._

— _Em sua consciência._ _—_ _se ela não ousava chegar perto, o hanyou o faria. Caminhou tranquilo, em uma das mãos jazia a máscara de babuíno, na outra a pérola quase completa_ _—_ _Isso é possível graças à Joia de Quatro Almas._

— _Você está tentando me controlar outra vez? Será que nunca vai aprender?_ _—_ _os orbes azulados tremularam em indignação, no entanto parte de si via-se contagiada por euforia. As pernas bamboleavam, ela toda tremia – não de medo – mas de ansiedade. Conforme Naraku se aproximava o estranho calor a preenchia por dentro._ _—_ _Você não pode me domar..._ _—_ _a última frase soou chiada e sem firmeza alguma._

— _Ah não?_ _—_ _sorriu galante, parado em fronte a humana evidentemente desejosa. O caco da joia não deixara de fazer seu papel enfim, torturando os sentidos de Annabelle_ _—_ _Talvez você tenha razão,_ _—_ _guardou a pérola rosada no peito, cativou o rosto cálido em uma das mãos e esfregou o polegar sobre os lábios úmidos, entontecendo-a mais do que já o fazia_ _—_ _parece que esse fragmento a deixa ainda mais selvagem._ _—_ _Induziu-a a abrir a boca e passou o ápice do dedo na ponta da língua avermelhada_ _—_ _Ah, sim..._ _—_ _suspirou perverso e sorridente_ _—_ _Você me devorou, louca de desejo, insaciável. Lembra-se?_ _—_ _o dedo abandonou a boca para os lábios se roçarem aos dela e mordiscá-los._

— _Eu me lembro de tudo._ _—_ _respirou fundo em busca de manter a compostura, tentando não mover um músculo ainda que seu corpo parecesse possuído por certos ímpetos_ _—_ _De_ tudo _, Naraku._ _—_ _enfatizou, fitando-o diretamente._

— _O que está tentando me dizer, Annabelle Rose?_ _—_ _estreitou os olhos, o sorriso persistia a enfeitar-lhe o rosto e alargou-se ao sentir mãos encaloradas tocarem seu peito, fazendo a manta a descer para revelar-lhe o tórax rijo e leitoso._

— _Eu lembro..._ _—_ _pausou a apreciar o peitoral pálido, liso, sem uma cicatriz e afagá-lo, suspirou aliviada ao vê-lo curado da flechada._

 _Acabou por se desconcentrar das palavras e prender-se ao peito que subia e descia tranquilo, às longas madeixas negras esparramadas sobre a clara mortalha a cobri-lo da cintura para baixo e por fim, perdeu-se nos olhos maliciosos, perigosamente sedutores. Controlou-se para em um pulo não avançar sobre o corpo dele e fazê-lo seu. A mão, já a percorrer a barriga de Naraku, segurou-se à manta e puxou-a para cima, forrando-o novamente. O riso maldoso, ao invés de provocar ira a excitou._

— _Pare..._ _—_ _murmurou suplicante._

— _Parar?_ _—_ _largou a máscara displicentemente e segurou-lhe as mãos, trazendo-as de volta ao peito_ _—_ _Tem certeza de que quer que eu pare? Algo me diz que o que você mais deseja nesse momento é se entregar a mim._ _—_ _Cativou a nuca acobreada, colou a boca à orelha eriçada e sugou-lhe o lóbulo em vagareza tortuosa_ _—_ _Por que não se rende?_ _—_ _sussurrou grave_ _—_ _O seu poder, o seu corpo, a sua alma, entregue-os para mim, Annabelle Rose._ _—_ _ouvi-la gemer em resposta o incentivou a colar-se a ela e resvalar os dedos entre os seios apertados dentro da gola do quimono, no local onde o fragmento cintilava ainda rosado._

— _Não..._ _—_ _a voz soou entrecortada, Naraku abandonara a orelha para afagar o pescoço arrepiado com sua língua faminta. Enquanto os dedos afastavam as ondas alaranjadas, os dentes roçavam-se à pele, a boca quente a sorvia_ _—_ _"Ele disse que estamos em minha consciência, então por que parece tão real?"_ _—_ _apertou os ombros do hanyou e sibilou seu nome:_ _—_ _Ah, Naraku..._ _—_ _ouviu-o abafar uma risada enquanto beijava-lhe o colo afoito e começava a desfazer o laço rosado_ _—_ _"Se continuarmos por esse caminho..."_ _—_ _arregalou os olhos e encontrou forças para empurrá-lo_ _—_ _Eu disse não._ _—_ _recobrou a firmeza e ajeitou o traje._

— _Não?_ _—_ _riu sarcástico e retomou a proximidade puxando-a pelos braços abruptamente_ _—_ _Pare de ser tão hipócrita, você quer!_

— _Não quero nada disso, é esse fragmento envenenado que você colocou em mim que me faz sentir essas coisas!_ _—_ _afastou-o novamente, determinada._

— _Ah, não me venha com essa desculpa!_ _—_ _embora as feições mostrassem fortes traços de irritação, o hanyou gargalhava ensandecido enquanto insistia em desafiá-la_ _—_ _Muito antes de eu presenteá-la com o fragmento, seu corpo já respondia aos meus toques_ _—_ _circundou a cintura dela com um braço e trouxe-a rente ao peito, sentiu-lhe o coração descompassado e naquelas batidas apressadas encontrou alguma satisfação_ _—_ _Seu querido Hitomi ainda respirava e você já me queria..._

 _Um tapa esquentou-lhe a face esquerda, apesar de não causar qualquer tipo de dor física tirou-o do sério. Os orbes escarlates cintilaram a ira, cravados na mulher que o mirava destemida e raivosa._

— _Dessa vez não será como você quer, você nunca mais vai me machucar ou me magoar Naraku._ _—_ _afirmou convicta e grave, sem pestanejar._

— _O que a faz ter tanta certeza?_ _—_ _sombrio, arregalou os olhos sanguinários e questionou._

— Ele _não vai deixar você chegar perto._ _—_ _cerrou os dedos com firmeza, todos os músculos endureceram e o par de turquesas tremeluziu a chama de Annabelle._

— _Ele? Oh sim..._ _—_ _se havia sangue a fluir em seu interior, naquele instante borbulhara em fervura incandescente_ _—_ _Olhe só para você..._ _—_ _conteve a cólera, retomou a postura altiva e a rodeou, analisando-a_ _—_ _Até que caiu bem,_ _—_ _referia-se ao quimono_ _—_ _mas confesso que prefiro quando usa os vestidos de sua terra natal._ _—_ _respirou fundo e um sorriso mórbido rasgou-se brilhante, escurecendo mais ainda suas nuances_ _—_ _Sesshoumaru deve alimentar algum tipo de afeição para gastar o tempo precioso dele comprando roupas novas para uma humana como você._ _—_ _os dedos passearam pela longa manga, contornando os desenhos em azul e branco._

 _Annabelle, até àquele instante tensa e controlada, num repente rompeu a gargalhar._

— _Do que está rindo?_ _—_ _confuso e levemente irritado, questionou. Não era nada habitual presenciar uma cena de escárnio ser iniciada pela jovem escocesa, aliás, a miséria por trás dos risos histéricos era notável._

 _Ela deu as costas ao meio-youkai, se curvou e pousou as mãos ao ventre, rindo incontrolavelmente. Dava breves pausas para recuperar o ar e se punha a rir de novo, incansável._

— _Do que ri tanto?!_ _—_ _Naraku superou o nervosismo da mulher, tomou-lhe o braço e a virou para si. Não admitiria que qualquer ser, fosse humano ou youkai, fizesse pouco dele._

— _Você é inacreditável!_ _—_ _enxugou os olhos, ainda a rir sem se importar com os ânimos do híbrido_ _—_ _Deve estar se roendo, não é mesmo? Sesshoumaru é muito mais forte do que você, por isso não se atreve vir em carne e osso, invade meus pensamentos porque sabe que aqui ele não pode alcançá-lo. Sabe que não é páreo para um youkai desse porte._ _—_ _sentiu ter um trunfo nas mãos ao notar o semblante de Naraku enegrecer._

— _Em tão pouco tempo e já está tão próxima dele..._ _—_ _o tom de ironia não era jocoso como parecia._

— _Você está com ciúmes._ _—_ _afirmou ao mesmo tempo em que se esforçava inutilmente para prender outra risada_ _—_ _Você está morrendo de ciúmes dele!_ _—_ _tapou a boca com as duas mãos, rubra de tanto rir._

— _Não seja tola, mulher!_ _—_ _a agarrou pelos cabelos e a sacudiu, nada foi capaz de extinguir aquele riso ácido_ _—_ _Acha mesmo que eu, Naraku, sentiria ciúmes de você?!_

— _Ah, não se preocupe! Não tenho interesse amoroso algum em Sesshoumaru, embora a sua beleza seja estonteante, devo confessar..._ _—_ _e parou de falar para continuar a rir._

— _Cale a boca!_ _—_ _ralhou, segurando-a pelas madeixas arrepiadas._

— _Você está enciumado, eu sei._ _—_ _O riso se fechou, tão súbito quanto começara. Séria, persistiu a encará-lo enquanto pronunciava-se:_ _—_ _Eu já disse, me lembro de tudo, Naraku. Lembro do que aconteceu antes e depois de você colocar esse maldito caco de vidro em mim._ _—_ _Os olhos carminados entregaram no brilho o tamanho choque e os dedos dele afrouxaram o aperto nos fios flamejantes_ _—_ _Lembro de cada palavra sua, de cada ação, e da dor inexprimível que senti quando essa coisa foi depositada em meu peito._ _—_ _espalmou o local._

— _Annabelle, você..._ _—_ _não conseguiu prosseguir, sabia do que ela estava falando, via a revelação através dos céus reluzentes e certeiros._

— _Quer saber de uma coisa?_ _—_ _uma lágrima raivosa correu pelo canto da face_ _—_ _você, Sesshoumaru, até mesmo Hitomi, no fundo são todos iguais._

— _Que besteira é essa?_ _—_ _um riso nervoso escapou._

— _Sim, vocês, machos, atraem-se pela novidade. Eu duvido que qualquer um dos três já tenha se interessado pelo meu interior, pelo que sinto e pelo que realmente sou._ _—_ _Rememorou a atitude do daiyoukai naquela tarde, acuando-a por interesse acerca de seu poder, a seguir resgatou a lembrança de Hitomi a compará-la com uma divindade, e amargurou-se ao pensar na postura do jovem mestre depois de morto, invadindo-lhe os sonhos só para atormentá-la_ _—_ _A primeira coisa que reparam sempre é a minha aparência peculiar, depois ambicionam o meu dom. O que move a luxúria de vocês é essa curiosidade débil, mesquinha. Humanos, youkais, ou mestiços, são todos a mesma coisa._ _—_ _estapeou o peito de Naraku, não uma, nem duas, mas várias vezes enquanto vomitava sua mais nova crença_ _—_ _São todos iguais!_

— _Pare com isso._ _—_ _não agiu de imediato, a postura agressiva de Annabelle a fazia se assemelhar à Kikyou esculpida em barro. Naraku viu-se imerso na onda de rancor que tomou os olhos da escocesa e em vez de tentar se aproveitar, simplesmente a conteve_ _—_ _Pare!_ _—_ _prendeu-lhe os pulsos._

— _Aquela sacerdotisa acredita que você sente alguma coisa por mim, e eu sei, não adianta negar, que até você crê sentir qualquer fagulha. Olhe nos meus olhos e negue._ _—_ _a mudez de Naraku a enlouqueceu_ _—_ _Negue!_ _—_ _gritou._

— _Mas que inferno, garota! Será que terei de cortar a sua língua para fazê-la parar de tagarelar?_ _—_ _a ira de Annabelle começou a consumi-lo._

— _Kikyou estava certa._ _—_ _um sorriso desgostoso se formou enquanto ela balançava a cabeça em negativa_ _—_ _Ela sempre esteve e eu fui tola por não ouvi-la... Apesar de eu não acreditar que alguém com um caráter torpe como o seu seja capaz de nutrir um sentimento genuíno,_ _—_ _desvencilhou-se das mãos dele_ _—_ _é preferível ser odiada a ser amada por você._ _—_ _Esfregou os dedos às pálpebras, as manteve secas até onde pôde – não por muito tempo – e então as lágrimas desceram infindas, os ombros começaram a chacoalhar e a única opção encontrada foi esconder o rosto e a vergonha entre os dedos. Ela soluçou, inundada por copioso pranto._

 _Como na noite em que passaram juntos em uma caverna, Naraku sentiu o peso do remorso sobre o seu costado. Já não lhe trazia regozijo algum presenciar o infortúnio da Rosa Branca. Suas mãos, temerosas, pairaram a poucos milímetros dos ombros da jovem humana. Ela virou as costas e abraçou a si mesma, os soluços sofridos ecoaram pela paisagem escura em conjunto ao respingo das gotas salgadas ao chão. O meio-youkai inspirou e expirou, para num impulso abraçá-la por trás, mergulhar a face nos cabelos de fogo e fechar os olhos._

— _Venha para mim, fique comigo..._ _—_ _sussurrou sereno_ _—_ _Eu levarei toda essa tristeza para longe de você._ _—_ _afagou-lhe os braços, contudo nada a fazia se acalmar._

— _Isso não passa de uma mentira, mais uma das muitas que você adora inventar, bastardo!_ _—_ _esmurrou os braços que cobriam os seus, agitou as pernas e ele a apertou mais forte._

— _Eu posso fazê-la esquecer do sofrimento, mas você precisa me permitir, precisa se render._ _—_ _virou-a cuidadosamente de frente para ele_ _—_ _Você sabe que fiz isso com Kohaku, certo? Aquele menino não faz ideia de que matou a própria família..._ _—_ _delicado, enxugou o rosto encharcado e desconsolado._

— _Por sua causa._ _—_ _complementou._

— _É, por minha causa..._ _—_ _suspirou um tanto cansado_ _—_ _só consegui entrar na mente de Kohaku e fazê-lo esquecer de tudo, porque nas profundezas do âmago era isso o que aquele menino desejava. Eu o poupei da tristeza e da vergonha por ter cometido um crime imperdoável._

— _E então você o escravizou, agora a vida daquela criança se resume a obedecer seus comandos. Qual o sentido de existir nessas condições? Qualquer dia desses, você fará Kohaku matar a própria irmã, como tentou me fazer matar Ailyn. O que faria de mim caso eu entregasse minha mente para você?_

— _Meu castelo seria sua casa, minha cama o seu leito..._ _—_ _cativou as maçãs ainda úmidas e afastou alguns fios molhados que grudaram ali – faria de você a minha companheira, minha mulher. Eu a escolhi, Annabelle._

— _Isso é absurdo!_ _—_ _tentou futilmente resistir, os dedos repousados sobre os ombros dele escorreram até os braços_ _—_ _Você diz essas coisas, você vem e me tira da tempestade, para depois me ferir de alguma maneira mais cruel, isso nunca vai mudar._

— _Me dê essa chance, nem que seja a última._ _—_ _acolheu-a em seu peito e acariciou o topo da cabeça alaranjada, como fizera certa vez em um fim de tarde chuvoso_ _—_ _Eu quero juntar os seus pedaços..._

— _Você tem talento para dizer justamente o que eu quero ouvir..._ _—_ _Naraku estava conseguindo derrubar a fortaleza, nem mesmo ele acreditava em seu feito._

— _O que quer que eu sinta por você, sei que é recíproco, sei que você também sente por mim, que seja uma fagulha – como você mesma disse – já é alguma coisa._ _—_ _percorreu os dedos pelas ondas, penteando-as._

— _Amor e desejo podem andar de mãos dadas, mas não são a mesma coisa Naraku. Não acredito que o que sintamos um pelo outro seja amor._

— _Seja o que for, é forte o suficiente para que nem eu ou você consigamos escapar._

 _Annabelle ergueu o olhar à figura que mirava o vazio, resignada com sua constatação._

— _Isso, sim, é uma verdade..._ _—_ _a voz suave da moçoila recuperou a atenção do captor._

 _Fitaram-se silenciosos por alguns instantes, ambos reescreviam na memória cada segundo dividido e devaneavam cada um à sua maneira. A letargia no olhar de Annabelle firmava a ideia de Naraku de reconstituir o seu sorriso. E como alguém como ele teria algum tato para refazer um coração partido? Ora, e era esse o foco? O importante não era o êxito em convencê-la? Não se sentia um vencedor, porém..._

 _Sentia-se vencido pelo sentimento, vencido por uma humana._

— _Amanhã ao entardecer, um de meus insetos irá até você._ _—_ _pousou as mãos sobre os ombros encolhidos e a encarou confiante_ _—_ _Deverá segui-lo por uma trilha estreita que a levará até Kagura._

— _Kagura? Por que ela?_ _—_ _não fez caso de disfarçar o incômodo em suas feições._

— _Não posso me arriscar, esse não é o meu melhor momento._

— _Típico..._ _—_ _e lá ia a sua fada das Terras Altas voltar-se contra ele outra vez, depois do trabalho que fora amansar seu temperamento._

— _Annabelle, dessa vez não irei forçá-la ou chantageá-la. A escolha ficará por sua conta, ir ao encontro de Kagura antes de o sol se pôr por completo, ou ficar com Sesshoumaru e declarar-se minha inimiga._ _—_ _incisivo, determinou._

 _Estava farto de discutir sobre assuntos que o expunham tanto. Temia o rumo que poderiam tomar caso insistissem naquele diálogo excêntrico. Afastou-se devagar, os dedos escorreram até que nem suas pontas tivessem qualquer contato com a superfície macia do traje da arruivada. Enquanto isso, ela o olhava interrogativa e conturbada._

— _Estarei esperando por você._ _—_ _Encerrou quase terno, um sorriso se formou discreto e despretensioso, natural a ponto de passar desapercebido por ele, mas não por ela._

 _E assim, aos poucos, a silhueta do aracnídeo desvaneceu e Annabelle o perdeu de vista. Somente a negritude e o frio cortante marcavam presença no limbo que era sua mente._

* * *

Os longos cílios orvalhados descolaram-se e os orbes azuis abriram atordoados. Sentiu um peso sobre seu corpo – era a pequena Rin adormecida, em uma das mãos segurava um pedaço de pano umedecido. Atentando-se bem, a ocidental notou que vários trapos como aquele lhe cobriam a testa, o pescoço e mesmo os braços. Livrou-se de cada um cautelosamente, não era sua intenção acordar a garotinha acomodada sobre suas pernas.

— Então acordou! _—_ a voz reptiliana doeu nos ouvidos.

— Cara de sapo... _—_ um risinho escapou _—_ Onde nós estamos? _—_ olhou em volta e vislumbrou altas árvores encobertas por musgo e cipós. A terra era fofa e escura, densa névoa se espalhava pelas redondezas. Por cima das copas esverdeadas via-se o topo de uma montanha.

— Você essstá dando muito trabalho para o ssssenhor Ssseshoumaru! _—_ Jaken cruzou os braços depois de fincar o cajado no solo úmido.

— Como é? _—_ massageou as têmporas, a cabeça latejava.

— Ora, por sssua causa o sssenhor Ssseshoumaru precisou desviar de ssseu caminho para arranjar ervasss para febre, essstúpida! _—_ Apontou-lhe o dedo esguio _—_ Ssssinceramente, não entendo porque meu messtre perde tanto tempo com duass humanass e... ai! _—_ um calombo cresceu no topo da cabeça, erguendo consigo o pequeno chapéu preto _—_ Sssenhor Sesssshoumaru! _—_ os olhos resplandeceram devoção.

Lá estava o sujeito responsável pelo cascudo recentemente recebido, dentro do punho fechado: uma gama de folhas diversas. O daiyoukai se achegou silente, inclinou-se à mulher enferma e ofereceu-lhe o ramo:

— Tome.

— Obrigada... _—_ pegou-as cuidadosamente _—_ Alfavaca... _—_ sorriu, sentando-se com cuidado, sem perturbar o sono da menina ou movê-la mais do que o necessário _—_ e hortelã? _—_ cheirou a outra parte do ramo em mãos.

Jaken, ao receber um único olhar de seu mestre, compreendeu o seu dever e, contrariado, caminhou até Arurun, tirou da bolsa pendurada em sua sela uma cumbuca e embrenhou-se na mata. Depois de alguns instantes, voltou trazendo nas mãos o recipiente cheio d'água até o talo. Conforme dava os passinhos desajeitados, derramava pouca coisa.

— Sabe o que fazer com isso? _—_ Sesshoumaru perguntou, de pé, encostado à árvore mais próxima.

— Sim... _—_ Annabelle depositou Rin cuidadosamente na terra fofa, pegou o pote das mãos do pequenino e o agradeceu. Então, aproximou-se da fogueira, amassou alguma daquelas ervas numa das mãos e jogou-as dentro da água fervilhando perto do fogo. _—_ Me admiro de você... digo, do _senhor_ conhecer a planta certa para uma mazela humana. _—_ mirou-o.

— Masss que atrevida!

— Calma, cara de sapo! _—_ sorriu matreira, mascarando a angústia _—_ Não disse para ofender, só estou curiosa.

— A sua febre estava tão alta que poderia tê-la matado, se você fosse uma humana comum. _—_ sereno, ele se manifestou.

— Rin esteve comigo esse tempo todo? _—_ comovida, atentou-se à menininha que respirava devagar em sono profundo.

— Há algo de diferente em você agora. _—_ Sesshoumaru pontuou, surpreendendo-a.

— Por que diz isso? _—_ acanhou-se, não quis volver a ele para mirar os olhos fulvos e cristalinos.

Sim, a consternação estampava-se no semblante apático, na sombra que enevoava o olhar. Annabelle não parava de pensar no diálogo travado em sua consciência. Seria um sonho? Seria o poder da Joia tentando influenciá-la?

Não, tinha certeza de que o encontro fora real. Naraku tinha esse poder, certo? Assim ele deveria fazer com o irmãozinho de Sango, ou com qualquer um de seus servos... Finalmente, a vez dela chegara – era a nova vítima da acirrada tentativa de manipulação.

...Porém, como poderia esquecer o peculiar lume naqueles olhos de sangue? Tinha medo de se deixar iludir, e ao mesmo tempo algo dentro de si gritava a certeza de haver algo de sincero na proposta do hanyou aranha.

O coração apertou e ela sentiu uma forte pressão dentro da caixa torácica. Eram seus anseios criando forma e adquirindo força, crescendo feito ervas daninhas. Muitas divagações misturavam-se e cantavam no interior despedaçado. O espírito almejava conforto... houve um tempo em que Annabelle acreditou não querer esquecer das experiências passadas, pois sua existência seria encerrada no momento em que sua consciência se entregasse ao vazio, e então, nada mais teria sentido. E eis que, subitamente, a pobre rosa branca já não se importava de existir. Qualquer júbilo vivenciado fora tão efêmero perto dos calvários, as alegrias fugazes transmutavam-se em borrões, a razão inibia a capacidade de simplesmente sentir e viver sem dor, sem culpa. O que ela era e o que experimentara a impossibilitava de encontrar um meio de ser feliz.

" _É assim que ele deve se sentir"._ _—_ concluiu penalizada _—_ _"Naraku também quer se esquecer de quem é e do que fez, porque o peso é muito grande..."_ _—_ bebia o chá curativo e vislumbrava a dança das chamas _—_ _"agora entendo como é, Naraku..."_ _—_ baixou o olhar para a cumbuca vazia em mãos _—_ _"acreditar que é melhor se entregar ao vazio do que ter que viver carregando o fardo de simplesmente existir"._

* * *

A Mestra do Vento, isolada em uma saleta, com braços e pernas imobilizados, mantinha a cabeça abaixada e os globos carminados focados no piso mucoso. Não conseguia esquecer a visão de mais cedo – quando, bisbilhoteira, desceu ao porão do castelo e deu-se com Naraku em sua forma original – um amontoado de tentáculos e pedaços de youkais.

Como se já não bastasse o odioso hanyou a vigiar severamente por conta de sua tentativa de conspiração há alguns dias, agora a fúria do algoz haveria de ser imensurável, uma vez que Kagura conhecia sua verdadeira forma. Pisava em ovos – constatava. Sua vida poderia escapar-lhe a qualquer momento, numa única pontada no peito. O suor descia pela testa, colava os fios da franja à pele e ela tremia por inteiro.

" _É só uma questão de tempo, eu sei, e ele vai me matar!"_ _—_ cerrou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios.

O som da porta a abrir provocou um espasmo de pavor. Da escuridão surgiu a youkai albina a segurar o espelho esférico. Calma, desceu os degraus estreitos para poder ficar no mesmo nível da irmã mais nova.

— Kanna? _—_ Kagura balbuciou _—_ _"O maldito a mandou vir aqui e me matar, é isso?!"_ _—_ riu irônica _—_ Vamos lá, acabe logo com isso... _—_ e ao invés de vir o ataque esperado, as amarras a soltaram. O corpo esguio tombou ao chão provocando estalos na madeira.

— Naraku ofereceu mais uma chance a você, Kagura, é melhor não desperdiçar. _—_ disse a criatura com aparência infantil, sem um triz de emotividade no tom.

— O que ele quer de mim agora? _—_ resignou-se em acatar a ordem que fosse, era sua melhor opção.

* * *

— Senhorita Anaberu, está bem? _—_ Rin perguntou assim que a viu despertar sob as brandas faíscas do sol de um novo dia.

— Nunca estive melhor, pequena Rin. _—_ depois de sentar e alongar os braços, respondeu a esboçar tênue sorriso.

— A senhorita está diferente... _—_ preocupada, ajoelhou-se ao lado da amiga e recebeu um afago no cabelo.

— Impressão sua, pequenina. _—_ abraçou-a de lado para confortá-la, embora ela fosse quem mais precisasse de alento. Mais uma noite se passara, amaldiçoada por outro pesadelo...

* * *

— _Hitomi..._ _—_ _o viu diante de si e dessa vez teve medo de tocá-lo, pois não queria que ele se desvanecesse em pó. A voz soou num murmúrio apático. Seu coração palpitava de terror e não de saudade, como há algum tempo costumava ser. A visão do desapontamento nos olhos amendoados paralisava a pobre escocesa. Annabelle quis chorar, e não escorreu uma lágrima._

— _Você irá ao encontro dele?_ _—_ _o espírito magoado também não fez esforço para se aproximar. Miraram-se à distância, abraçados pelo zéfiro gélido da morte._

— _Eu não aguento mais isso..._ _—_ _confessou enquanto cerrava os olhos à procura de calmaria._

— _Não aguenta mais a minha presença?_ _—_ _endureceu as palavras e o timbre._

— _Eu tentei, Hitomi. Quase tirei a minha vida para não me permitir chegar a esse ponto e você estava lá, você viu._ _—_ _reabriu os globos celestes, um fio de coragem se desenhou nas pupilas._ _—_ _Isso está me consumindo, eu já nem me reconheço mais..._

— _Então, você irá..._ _—_ _suspirou entristecido, respondendo à questão por ela._

* * *

Poderia seu antigo amor conhecê-la melhor do que ela própria? Annabelle ainda não havia decidido se iria ou não, e aquela alma penada a julgava por antecedência... Um misto de melancolia e raiva se revolveu do peito à garganta, o cenho franziu chamando a atenção da garotinha. A forasteira, não querendo causar transtornos, forjou alegria no semblante e prosseguiu a conversa:

— Onde está o grandioso senhor Sesshoumaru e seu fiel escudeiro, senhor Jaken? _—_ teatralizou a fala, enfatizando os adjetivos escolhidos para denominar cada sujeito. A desconfiança da menina logo se dizimou, e elas riram juntas. Por trás das risadas descontraídas, escondiam-se inúmeros questionamentos de Annabelle.

Naquela manhã o sol dera as caras com brandura, as nuvens cinzentas ofuscavam seu brilho. Seriam o clima e a paisagem um reflexo de como a afilhada das Fadas se sentia? A natureza confessava o que os lábios dela jamais poderiam dizer. Algumas de suas cores desbotaram, porém, o vermelho jamais sucumbiria ao cinza. O sangue fervia na reminiscência dos olhos que a espreitavam há tempos, desde o dia em que ela salvara a vida de certo jovem mestre de um castelo...

 _Estarei esperando por você_ _—_ ele disse, lembrava-se. E ela iria? Por que Naraku lhe dera uma escolha?

— O senhor Sesshoumaru foi resolver algum assunto em um vilarejo distante, e o senhor Jaken vem logo ali! _—_ a voz entusiasmada de Rin desviou a atenção de Annabelle dos devaneios.

— Aqui esssstá o café da manhã de vocêsss! _—_ e lá vinha o youkaizinho serelepe a carregar um cesto quase de seu tamanho, cheio de pêssegos. Assim que chegou perto das garotas, despejou as frutas desmazeladamente.

— Obrigada, sapinho. _—_ Annabelle afagou o chapéu dele e mirou os frutos imersa em nostalgia. Certa vez, ela apanhara pêssegos para amigos muito queridos...

— Ora, mulher, eu já disssse que... _—_ iria se afetar, como todas as vezes, contudo a olhou bem e por alguma razão, suspirou e se acalmou _—_ Ah, deixe para lá! _—_ sentou-se resignado.

A criança do grupo se deliciou com as frutas, a adulta comeu apenas uma e malmente. Rin ofereceu-lhe mais algumas, insistiu para que comesse, e Annabelle negou com educação, dizendo-se satisfeita. Notando a amiga cabisbaixa, a garotinha teve a ideia de colher algumas florezinhas brancas de uma moita ali perto, e então, ao retornar, pediu para trançar os fios alaranjados da estrangeira.

— Mas é claro, pequena Rin, eu vou adorar! _—_ ajeitou-se, sentada ao chão. A pequenina sentou sobre uma pedra logo atrás e começou a dividir as longas ondas em partes.

— Seu cabelo é tão lindo, senhorita Anaberu... _—_ comentou encantada _—_ como o Senhor Sesshoumaru, a senhorita tem uma beleza rara. _—_ sorriu.

— Assim você me deixa sem graça. _—_ riu ligeiramente embaraçada.

— Você e ele até combinam. _—_ a garotinha deixou escapar.

— Rin, mas que absssurdo! _—_ Jaken resmungou.

— Mas é verdade, senhorita Anaberu e senhor Sesshoumaru formariam um lindo casal, e ela poderia ficar com a gente para sempre! _—_ os olhos brilharam sonhadores.

— Pequena Rin, mas que ideia! _—_ Annabelle gargalhou espontânea _—_ Me desculpe, mas não posso ficar com o seu querido senhor Sesshoumaru, e ele também não iria querer me ter como companheira.

— Ué, mas por quê?

— Você é muito jovem para entender... _—_ passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentiu pequenas flores a adornar o trançado feito com cuidado _—_ Obrigada pelo penteado.

— Sssenhor Ssseshoumaru... _—_ Jaken, empalidecido desde o primeiro comentário inusitado, apontou para trás das garotas a sussurrar, mostrando-lhes que o mestre estava ali, silente, a ouvir os devaneios da mais nova.

Annabelle virou-se e o encarou serena. Notou que a manga do nobre quimono fora consertada e sorriu. O imponente youkai branco não se pronunciou a respeito do que ouvira, resumiu-se a perguntar se a febre passou e ela assentiu com um meneio de cabeça.

— Vamos. _—_ então ele anunciou ao grupo e caminhou na frente, Arurun os esperava adiante.

Antes de partir com eles, Belle olhou para trás como se procurasse algo além das árvores. Como não avistou nada, partiu a andar um pouco desorientada, mirando a trilha debaixo dos pés, porém nenhuma pedra ou fio de grama chamava a atenção de seus olhos opacos.

Um afago – eram os dedinhos de Rin contornando os dela, segurando delicadamente a sua mão. Vislumbrou através da menina a inocência e uma luz similar a que ela sabia ter perdido.

" _Eu só quero que isso tudo passe..."_ _—_ fechou os olhos por segundos, viu o amor que falecera e duvidou até mesmo de ainda sentir algo de bom por ele.

Desejou esquecê-lo e quebrar uma promessa. Balançou a cabeça, apertou o passo.

As horas foram correndo, o sol que já se mostrava fraco desde o início do dia, sucumbia mais e mais às nuvens, no entanto não chovia. A rotina se seguiu como nos outros dias, sem muitas palavras do líder da trupe, brincadeiras e gargalhadas de Rin e o mau humor costumeiro de Jaken.

Um pouco atordoada, Annabelle anunciou que tomaria um banho e logo estaria de volta. Mentia, e não estava acostumada a fazê-lo. A criança humana aproximou-se com a preocupação estampada nos traços, ao vê-la naquele estado a ocidental não pôde fazer outra coisa a não ser ajoelhar à sua frente e abraçá-la de supetão.

" _Em uma outra vida, quem sabe, pequena Rin..."_ _—_ respondeu à sugestão dada pela garotinha há minutos atrás _—_ Cuide do senhor Sesshoumaru. _—_ e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido, como se fosse um segredo, todavia sabia que ele tinha ouvido, pois a fitava de canto, recostado em uma pedra _—_ Até mais! _—_ soltou-a apressada e correu para dentro da mata, cobrindo o rosto com um dos braços. A amiguinha fez menção de segui-la, e então seu tutor mirou-a incisivo, deixando claro que não deveria fazê-lo.

— Sinto que a senhorita Anaberu não vai voltar para nós. _—_ ela disse a conter o choro.

— E quem quer que ela volte?! _—_ Jaken se fingiu de indiferente.

Sesshoumaru nada disse, simplesmente ergueu o rosto ao céu e manteve-se firmado nas nuvens cinzentas. Jamais alguém desvendaria o enigma que eram os pensamentos do irmão mais velho de Inuyasha.

* * *

Annabelle correu por entre as árvores, levando alguns galhos e folhas consigo, encardindo o quimono claro. Largou as botas pelo caminho, parou quando se deparou com o prometido: um inseto no meio da brenha, a chamá-la num zumbido. O mundo parou de girar naquele instante – poderia jurar. As turquesas arregaladas fincaram-se naquela criatura alada e a boca alargou-se, ansiando por ar.

Ofegante, voltou a mover-se, dessa vez devagar, e seguiu a abelha-youkai como se estivesse hipnotizada. Atravessaram o verde desbotado como o firmamento nublado e pararam quando o vento se agitou.

" _É ela"_ _—_ a mocinha arruivada selou as pálpebras inchadas e respirou fundo, aproveitando a sensação de ser agraciada pela brisa.

— Você veio. Inacreditável... _—_ A cria mais jovem de Naraku pousou, sentada dentro de sua larga pena ebúrnea _—_ Por que, garota? _—_ embora não simpatizasse com a humana, precisava fazer a pergunta. Não conseguiria compreender, mesmo se tentasse, Annabelle desperdiçar a chance de viver uma vida protegida por Sesshoumaru para ir ao encontro do hanyou odiado por todos.

— Leve-me até ele. _—_ ignorou a indagação e desfilou até a pena, sentando-se atrás da mensageira. Seus globos celestes não se fixavam em nada.

Kagura a analisou por mais alguns segundos, e parou ao concluir que a mulher não tinha nada a perder – exceto a alma.

Voaram longe, contra as nuvens e contra o prenúncio de uma tempestade. Pararam sobre um casebre de madeira numa montanha, protegido por uma barreira púrpura.

— Ele está lá. _—_ Kagura anunciou, fazendo o transporte pairar em frente à sacada da pequena construção.

Anna desceu cautelosa, tocou os pés ao piso de madeira, pousou as mãos à porta e fechou os olhos por instantes. O coração palpitava desesperado e uma tontura repentina a consumiu, fazendo-a cambalear. Seria o miasma a amortecendo? Não, a brancura a protegeria hoje e sempre, nunca o veneno do assassino de Hitomi conseguiria sobrepujar a aura pura de uma descendente das fadas. Era a luxúria que a estremecia dos pés à cabeça, combinada à ansiedade de finalmente realizar uma fantasia proibida.

Ela fizera a escolha.

Abriu a porta abruptamente, causando espanto no ser que lá dentro estava. Naraku virou-se ágil e ficou de frente para a sua convidada. Como no último encontro, apenas a manta branca o cobria e os fartos cabelos estavam soltos, esparramados sobre o peito. Ela o fitou de cima a baixo, arfante, a mão ao seio angustiado que subia e descia tentava conter o impossível. Os olhos rubros expressavam surpresa, bem como os lábios mudos e entreabertos.

Ao notar que ele não se moveria ou diria uma palavra, Annabelle, cautelosa, entrou na cabana de um só cômodo – vazio – e fechou a porta. Não ousou chegar perto, porém. Deixou os braços rentes ao corpo, a mostrar sua postura desarmada e inofensiva. O dia iluminado chocava-se com a noite sombria naquela troca de olhares incessante, sem uma piscadela.

— Então, você veio... _—_ sussurrou desacreditado e ousou dar o primeiro passo para uma aproximação.

A criatura infernalmente desejada por ele, em vez de respondê-lo com uma frase, tratou de desamarrar calmamente a faixa rosada do vestido oriental. Um pequeno sorriso embasbacado se formou nos lábios pálidos do híbrido, os olhos expandiram-se brilhantes, resgatando o dia em que ele a possuíra pela primeira vez, disfarçado de humano. Através do gesto de se desfazer do _obi_ , Annabelle trouxe à tona a bela cena de suas delicadas mãos a desatarem o laço e a tirarem as fitas dos ilhós do espartilho, e se Naraku achava que a situação não poderia se intensificar, a voz da mulher entoou algo o entorpeceu:

— Eu me rendo. _—_ a faixa caiu graciosamente ao chão e os dedos feminis afastaram sem pressa o tecido sedoso que cobria seus seios redondos e empinados. _—_ Corrompa-me. _—_ Num movimento com os ombros a roupa desceu, desvendando a fronte dela por inteiro, e por fim, ao esticar os braços para baixo a peça caiu feito uma cortina a se abrir. Num ombro e na coxa jaziam as lascas da manga de Sesshoumaru a cobrirem as chagas causadas por Kikyou.

Naraku balbulciou qualquer coisa, e desistiu antes de o som formar qualquer sentido. Por trás do olhar lascivo, um resquício de raiva sobrevivia graças aos trapos sobre as feridas de flecha. Ele respirou fundo, buscando dentro de si alguma serenidade. Ela se entregara, enfim, e ele tinha o que queria diante de si. Por que se aborrecer com o que se passara entre ela e o Youkai Branco? Finalmente, a euforia o fez arrancar o único tecido que vestia apenas com uma mão. E então, na mesma condição que ela, em um salto parou tão próximo da humana que suas respirações se misturaram. Seus olhos não se separavam dos dela, como se estivessem presos e como se desejassem encontrar por trás do azul-turquesa um vacilo, qualquer traço de fingimento. Nada. Convicção transbordava do semblante e da primeira atitude – vinda da mulher – de envolver a nuca do aracnídeo, laçar os dedos nas madeixas negras e beijá-lo com urgência, selando os corpos despidos e afoitos. Naraku tentou se apartar para falar, Annabelle o puxou e grunhiu:

— Quieto. _—_ e o beijou novamente, com tamanho ardor que o desarmou antes mesmo de pensar em reclamar, e acendeu seus instintos.

Os dedos dele cravaram-se na trança tão bem tecida e trataram de desfazê-la sem muito zelo, as pequenas flores tombaram dos fios de fogo ao chão e foram levadas pelo vento. Depois, no mesma afobação, rasgou as bandagens improvisadas e arrastou os dedos sobre os trechos da pele que nem parecia ter sido rasgada por lâminas sacerdotais – internamente, agradeceu à Joia por tê-la curado e amaldiçoou Kikyou por tê-la ferido.

Enquanto isso, a humana persistia a rolar a língua sobre a dele, inundando-o de paixão. Por trás dos baixos gemidos o desespero da escocesa se camuflava, uma lágrima rolou do canto de um dos olhos espremidos e escorreu pelo queixo. Naraku segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos e cessou o ato para encará-la. Nas feições do hanyou uma grande interrogação se desenhou, e quando sua protegida intentou colar a boca à dele, a conteve, amassando as maçãs quentes nas palmas.

— Annabelle, você...

— _Shh!_ _—_ tocou a ponta dos dedos nos lábios afoitos e os selou _—_ Não é hora para isso, por favor.

— Mas você...

— Eu quero, está me ouvindo? _—_ cativou os ombros dele com força e o puxou, atritando os corpos _—_ Então não fale, apenas faça. _—_ a doçura se transmutou em autoridade _—_ Você não me fez vir aqui à toa, ou fez? _—_ desafiou-o sem temor algum de encontrar os olhos seus _—_ Cumpra o prometido, me faça esquecer de tudo, já não me importa mais... _—_ afagou o peito rijo, roçou os beiços rosados aos dele, cativando-os entre suspiros, suplicando em pensamentos para que nada mais fosse dito, que a razão cedesse por completo.

Naraku estremeceu por dentro e por fora. Não sabia descrever a sensação de tê-la rendida, tampouco poderia dizer se era boa ou ruim. Mas, se ela pedia tanto por aquilo e o hanyou já estava cansado de esperar, para quê desperdiçar a chance? Certa vez ele mesmo dissera ser inevitável, e o que tanto se adiara finalmente aconteceria. A mente e o corpo da criatura estonteante eram seus. Então, das costas dele um fio de seda surgiu e subiu ao teto do casebre. Naraku agarrou Annabelle com firmeza e saltou trazendo-a consigo. O fio translúcido, embora fino, tinha força para empurrar o telhado e fazê-lo se destituir em pedaços, um campo de força rosado os protegeu dos escombros a cair. A rosa despetalada cerrou os olhos e amorteceu as juntas, deixou-se guiar até onde quer que o perverso inimigo de Inuyasha a levasse. Sentiu as costas colarem-se em algo macio, bem como os braços abertos, as mãos e as pernas. Estava presa e não se importava, também não se assustou ao sentir a rede por trás se balançar ao ter o araneídeo caído por cima dela.

Enfim, abriu os olhos, constatando o que já sabia: estava atada a uma grande teia tecida por ele, sustentando-se no alto de árvores imensas cujas copas atravessavam o nevoeiro. Ao redor deles uma barreira os tornava invisíveis para o resto do mundo. Naraku, envolto pelo youki esmagador, deu início ao cumprimento do combinado, arregaçando a boca da humana com um beijo enquanto alisava-lhe o seio onde o fragmento estava escondido.

Os olhos azuis reviraram, a brancura oscilou, as pernas já abertas aumentaram ainda mais o espaço, os dedos dela se enroscaram em alguns fios daquela orvalhada obra arquitetônica. Já não via nada a frente, apenas sentia a língua morna dele abandonar a sua e escorregar do canto da boca ao queixo. Dentes roçaram-se à pele de lá ao pescoço – lugar onde a língua faminta quis explorar uma vez mais e se lembrar da textura sensível, da doçura da pele. Annabelle conhecia o percurso a seguir: Naraku foi descendo sem pressa pelo colo ofegante, espalhando beijos pelo rastro molhado e fazendo-a arfar em resposta. Até que a mão dantes a alisar um monte, cativou-o com firmeza e circundou o mamilo endurecido com o polegar. Com tão pouco, a mulher delirou em êxtase e sua genitália palpitou – mais uma prova de que o tal caco da Joia não deixara de fazer seu trabalho. Grato à pérola, o grande vilão sorriu e tomou aquele monte dentro da boca, sugando o bico róseo numa vagareza torturante, perpassando a língua por cada milímetro da auréola. O aroma libidinoso a escapar pela fresta molhada serviu-lhe de incentivo para fazer o mesmo com o outro seio antes de traçar novo caminho – inédito para ambos – descendo pela barriga eriçada e leitosa, provocando tremeliques.

— O que você está fazendo? _—_ ela perguntou em tom de protesto e excitação. Naraku persistiu a descer pelas curvas sensibilizadas e parar diante à porta melada. As mãos nada cerimoniosas seguraram as coxas roliças de Annabelle antes mesmo de elas tentarem endurecer e proteger a entrada. Mesmo presa, a escocesa esforçou-se para inclinar a cabeça para baixo e ao conseguir, vislumbrou-o a encará-la sorridente, uma parte do rosto era encoberta pelas ondas escuras. _—_ Naraku? _—_ indagou e ele retrucou com uma singela lambida no clitóris intumescido, fazendo-a ver estrelas e rememorar dos sonhos em que ele e o amado falecido se confundiam. Estranhamente, a lembrança não despertou qualquer tipo de melancolia. O instinto adormeceu a consciência.

— Quem domina a situação sou eu, Annabelle Rose, nunca se esqueça disso. _—_ disse em tom arrastado, enquanto largava uma das pernas dela para perpassar os dedos pelos grandes lábios molhados e abri-los, assim sua língua voraz tinha melhor contato com o botão inflado e o circundava.

— Está se vingando de mim... _—_ disse em meio a gemidos prazerosos. A língua, então, adentrou a brecha que a tal ponto já se mostrava bastante receptiva. _—_ Não pare.

Ele deixou escapar um riso enquanto experimentava a textura cálida e pulsante e sugava os fluídos que escapavam, atestando o quão enlouquecida ela estava. Depois de molhá-la bem, introduziu um dedo em seu interior e tornou a lamber e lambuzar o clitóris em brasa. A presa, vulnerável, se tremeu em frenesi, fazendo o suporte do casal balançar. O hanyou encontrara o ponto certeiro e manteve o ritmo da carícia até o orgasmo vir avassalador. Anna perdeu o controle sobre si, a voz escapou tão selvagem quanto os sacolejos do corpo.

Se ela achava que a vingança por tê-lo imobilizado e abusado se findara, enganava-se redondamente. Naraku não cessou as lambidas e sucções até que os fluidos respingassem da teia e se perdessem no nevoeiro. A fez chegar ao limite mais de duas vezes, e quando a pobrezinha já quase perdia o juízo, ele parou, acomodou-se sobre ela e mirou-a nos olhos, sorridente.

— O que está esperando? _—_ perguntou impaciente. Naraku permaneceu calado _—_ Não é hora para jogos! _—_ resmungou e tentou soltar os braços, afoita.

— Oh, quer me tocar? _—_ a teia ao redor dos pulsos tornou-se mais espessa _—_ Que pena... não é mesmo? _—_ empurrou singelamente a glande pulsante adentro da feminilidade ardente e escorregadia.

Annabelle rosnou:

— Maldito! _—_ se soara como ofensa? Claro que não. _—_ Pare de enrolar!

— Quanta pressa... _—_ debochou. A luxúria desesperadora dela o animava ainda mais, líquido translúcido respingava de seu sexo rígido _—_ Está bem, eu darei o que tanto quer. _—_ e a invadiu de todo, em uma única estocada animalesca. O corpo dele tombou sobre o dela, espremendo os seios redondos debaixo do peitoral retesado.

Ela gritou aplacada pelas tantas sensações. Conforme ele saía e se enterrava outra vez, os pensamentos recentes transformavam-se em borrão. Era o ofício de fazê-la esquecer-se de tudo? Ou era simplesmente a sua alma cedendo à tentação? Quis tanto agarrá-lo, mas mesmo que sua aura queimasse, não conseguia se libertar dos fios. Enquanto isso, Naraku a deflorava descomedido, ia ao fundo do canal encharcado sem cerimônias, girava-se por dentro a cutucar as paredes, apertava-lhe os seios com ardor e mordia-lhe o pescoço e os ombros, marcando-os de hematomas.

— Eu quero tocá-lo! _—_ à aquela altura não conseguia falar nada sem ser no grito.

O hanyou não respondeu com palavras, e sim com grunhidos. Estava diferente, parecia fora de si. Annabelle fitou-o nos olhos e notou o vermelho a brilhar intensamente enquanto o youki a envolvê-lo se intensificava. Longas patas negras e pontiagudas rasgaram a queimadura nas costas de Naraku e abraçaram a humana enquanto as mãos do sujeito se ocupavam a apertar-lhe as nádegas, puxando-a pelos quadris e fazendo-a se remexer.

— Naraku! _—_ clamou pelo nome. Sentia uma dor aguda perpassar por todo o corpo, ao mesmo tempo o prazer a dominava até o último fio de cabelo.

A vista ficou turva a ponto de ver o amante duplicado, sentiu as costas arderem, depois uma forte sonolência confundiu os sentidos. Relutou enquanto pôde, o fragmento a potencializar suas sensações a fez atingir o ápice mais algumas vezes antes de Naraku grunhir ensandecido e a inundar até transbordá-la. O gozo não o impediu de continuar o ato delicioso e tortuoso, maculando-a como sempre quis, arrastando pele sobre pele. Annabelle jurou vê-lo lutar contra os demônios interiores, as veias do pescoço dele saltavam esverdeadas. Era o corpo ansiando por tomar a forma real? Afinal, ele tinha sangue de youkai. Não importava, os questionamentos cessaram quando os olhos dela se fecharam derrotados. Suas energias foram sugadas durante o ato sexual, o fragmento da Joia dentro de si se acalmou por um tempo e permitiu que ela descansasse. Naraku acomodou-se sobre ela e controlou a respiração até retomar a razão. As patas recolheram-se, deixando-o em sua forma humanoide de sempre. Por instantes, o meio-youkai deitou o rosto no peito da jovem e escutou o seu coração bater deveras cansado. Ele suspirou e ergueu o rosto no intuito de mirar o dela, desacordado.

" _É humana, afinal..."_ _—_ afagou o rosto empalidecido _—_ _"Talvez tenha sido demais para você"_ – cativou-a nos braços com cuidado. Tomou impulso com os pés e saltou para dentro da cabana com a bela adormecida em seu colo. Reparou no quimono azulado jogado ao chão e deixou escapulir um suspiro de desagrado. Cobriu-a com a sua manta de babuíno. A levaria para sua antiga e nova morada – o castelo. E lá, havia de resolver o que fazer com a humana. Sequer pensou como tudo se sucederia caso ela aceitasse sua proposta. Tornar-lhe-ia uma escrava? Mirou-a descansar serena enquanto a levava dentro de sua barreira flutuante, perdeu-se por segundos naquele semblante vulnerável e deu-se conta: não mentiu quando propôs fazê-la sua companheira.

Adentrou a grande e sombria construção sem dar importância às crias e ao servo humano que o fitavam reticentes, levou a mulher até o quarto onde ela costumava dormir no tempo em que Hitomi ainda respirava e deitou-a no leito preparado para ela. Sentou-se ao lado e ficou de guarda.

 _Essa mulher vai destruí-lo_. _—_ as mesmas vozes que lhe sussurravam ideias tentavam fazê-lo enxergar o que deveria importar. Tentaram fazê-lo pensar em Kikyou, em Inuyasha... e falharam. Abrupto, o araneídeo arrancou a peça de seu ombro e a jogou no piso de madeira. A pérola opaca rolou sobre o assoalho até bater num canto à parede. Pela primeira vez desde que Naraku adquirira seu primeiro fragmento, a Joia não conseguiu dominá-lo.

Ele só enxergava uma coisa, e ela estava ali, a dormir um sono conturbado.

" _Eu a escolhi"._ _—_ concluiu, acreditando ter deixado para trás o amor não correspondido por uma sacerdotisa.

 _Continua..._

* * *

É gente, eu demorei para voltar, mas também cheguei logo com umas 8000 palavras. Como dizem aqui na minha terrinha: TOMA-TE! Hahahahaha  
Espero do fundo do coração que vocês tenham gostado do que leram aqui, desde que comecei a escrever essa fic já tinha o distinto hentai desenvolvido na minha cabeça e embora eu o tenha achado interessante, foi um pouco difícil construí-lo porque, não sei se vocês sabem, mas tenho fobia de aranha...  
Bom, tudo por amor a causa. Né? Eis o resultado, e tudo o que posso dizer é que daqui em diante Naraku terá muito a aprender sobre a vida e sentimentos _. Ku ku ku!  
_

Kissuuus e obrigada por acompanharem até aqui!


	26. A perdição dele

Antes de começar o capítulo, primeiramente, boa noite pessoal!  
Em segundo, deixo um agradecimento especial para _ **Alexiz tutsi**_ por começar a acompanhar a fanfic e lê-la em Português, mesmo não sendo a sua língua materna. Estou super feliz!  
Agora, espero que gostem do que se seguirá, não falarei muito porque não quero dar nenhum SPOILER, apenas aponto para o detalhe importante: **18+**  
Pronto, estão avisados. Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 26 - A perdição dele**

Kikyou caminhava com dificuldade, as pernas estavam atoladas até os joelhos dentro do brejo. Usava um cajado de madeira para ajudar nos movimentos enquanto focava os orbes negros em uma árvore de tronco espesso, adornada por musgo e névoa.

Assim que a sacerdotisa alcançou uma das raízes levantadas acima da lama, se encostou para descansar. Uma espécie de porta se desenhou no fuste úmido e se abriu, convidando-a. Desconfiada, a vida passada de Kagome puxou o arco vermelho das costas – resgatado por ela depois do conflito com Annabelle – e encaixou uma flecha – catada do fundo do rio – na corda.

— Isso não é necessário, sacerdotisa. Não tenho a menor intenção de entrar num embate com você. _—_ A voz ressoou de dentro, aparentemente calma.

Kikyou adentrou a porta que na verdade era um portal. Ao atravessar a luminescência verdoenga, viu-se dentro de uma toca – ou algo similar. As paredes eram um construto de rochas e plantas, não havia mobília, apenas uma grande fogueira no centro a esquentar um caldeirão negro cheio até o talo. Ao fundo, a mulher encapuzada de outrora estava recostada.

— Bem-vinda ao meu humilde lar, sacerdotisa. _—_ então ela baixou o gorro, revelando os cabelos dourados e olhos de céu aberto, como os da jovem arruivada que Kikyou tentara assassinar.

— Vocês são quase idênticas... _—_ comentou ligeiramente perplexa _—_ Se não fosse o seu cabelo...

— Ah, sim, já me cansei de ouvir isso. Podemos pular essa parte? _—_ deu a volta no caldeirão, se achegando à visitante.

— Você me atraiu até aqui, não foi?

— E você tentou matar minha irmã. _—_ Afirmou rançosa. Kikyou estreitou os olhos e estranhou o riso amargo da ocidental _—_ Coitadinha de você.

— Do que se trata isso tudo, garota?

— Abaixe isso e podemos conversar. _—_ apontou o indicador para a seta prateada, mirada para si desde o instante em que a miko chegara.

Um pouco relutante, Kikyou acatou ao pedido dela, sem nunca deixar de estar na defensiva, porém.

— Sacerdotisa, eu sei quem você é. Mas você não me conhece, por isso me apresento: me chamo Ailyn Rose, e como pode ver, sou irmã de Annabelle e sua única parente viva. Acredito que queira saber por que a atraí até mim, não é mesmo?

Kikyou meneou a cabeça num aceno positivo e esperou pelo que viria. Ailyn sorriu satisfeita e se pôs a frente do caldeirão borbulhante, na beira do objeto ela pousou as mãos e embora a matéria-prima incandescente pudesse causar queimaduras horrorosas, nada aconteceu com a pele por debaixo das luvas de veludo. A pedra esverdeada do anel cintilava.

— O que tem para me contar? _—_ como a outra, pôs-se de fronte ao recipiente pelo outro lado.

— Para contar? Não... farei melhor, vou mostrar. _—_ o líquido parou de se remexer num súbito e ficou estático, sua coloração transmutou do escuro para tons espelhados, permitindo que Kikyou visse através dele o próprio reflexo de primeira, e em seguida a imagem de duas meninas, uma ruiva e outra loura, num bosque qualquer.

* * *

Annabelle abriu os olhos de uma vez e sentou-se esbaforida. Sentiu uma pontada às costas, roçou os dedos de uma mão na região da lombar e sentiu um corte, estava ferida. Os acontecimentos de horas atrás ainda pareciam borrões, ela duvidava de sequer terem acontecido e então se deu conta de onde estava – ao baixar os olhos, notou que a manta a cobri-la fora tecida por ela mesma, continha bordados delicados de uma rosa vermelha e outra branca, ao olhar para o lado deparou-se com sua harpa dourada, e logo adiante estava a arca com suas antigas roupas. Tudo permaneceu exatamente como era, sem nada a faltar. Era o seu quarto – ou melhor – seu cativeiro de luxo.

A escocesa recordava de tudo, para sua infelicidade. Lembrava-se detalhadamente do que vivera com Hitomi e de como, enfim, se rendeu à teia de Naraku. Não saberia decifrar o que sentia sobre as últimas horas, mas de uma coisa ela sabia: não havia remorso em seu coração, e talvez por isso ela se odiasse um pouco mais...

" _Por que ele não apagou minhas memórias?" —_ indagou-se confusa. _— "E eu realmente quero esquecer?"_ _—_ parou ali, pois refletir além traria uma dor de cabeça indesejável.

Apática, deu passos arrastados até o instrumento musical e dedilhou uma corda. Alguém bateu à porta.

— Quem é? _—_ sem dar importância ou se virar para ver, foi só o que disse.

— Senhorita? _—_ uma voz juvenil, ligeiramente familiar, soou antes de a porta ser arrastada para o lado _—_ O senhor Naraku me mandou buscá-la, Kagura preparou um banho. _—_ ajoelhado ao chão em pose respeitosa, o menino não ousou levantar a cabeça, pois com o canto dos olhos notara-a coberta apenas pela manta aveludada.

— Kohaku... _—_ virou-se surpresa e comovida com a presença do menino. A imagem do pobrezinho ofuscado pelos comandos de Naraku, pronto para retirar o fragmento das costas, e a lembrança do sofrimento de Sango fizeram o coração da hóspede congelar dentro do peito. Annabelle foi até o rapazote e abaixou-se diante dele, tocando-lhe o ombro _—_ Está tudo bem. _—_ disse serena, fazendo-o ruborizar ainda de cabeça baixa e olhar distante _—_ Vestirei alguma coisa.

Ele, reverente, virou as costas para que ela se sentisse à vontade e se vestisse. Belle não quis perder tempo com todas as camadas de roupa, portanto pegou uma de suas túnicas claras e cobriu-se de modo a permanecer confortável, pois o corpo todo ardia e logo estaria nu outra vez, submerso em águas mornas. Enfim a trajar alguma coisa, permitiu-se ser guiada pelo aprendiz de exterminador através do corredor escuro e de ar pesado.

— Kohaku, posso fazer uma pergunta? _—_ durante o percurso, perguntou ligeiramente curiosa.

— Sim, senhorita. _—_ a voz se manifestou tímida.

— Você tem algum resquício de memória sobre a sua vida antes de viver nesse castelo?

— Não, nada... _—_ respondeu reticente.

— E como você se sente em relação a isso? _—_ não conseguiu se conter, e de repente uma pergunta se transformou em duas.

— Eu não sei senhorita, acho que não me importo. _—_ o tom permaneceu calmo e submisso.

— Não fica nem um pouco triste com isso?

Ele parou, virou-se de frente para ela e mirou-a confuso.

— Tem algo importante de que eu deveria me lembrar, a senhorita sabe? _—_ um brilho diferente reluziu nos orbes castanhos de Kohaku.

— Ah, não... eu... _—_ _"Sango, ele precisa se lembrar dela!"_ _—_ quero dizer, queria saber como se sente, se não o angustia se lembrar de nada, de sua família, se tinha pais e irmãos...

— Algo dentro de mim me diz para não lembrar, ou sofrerei muito com isso. _—_ confessou, a presença daquela mulher trazia-lhe estranha paz interior e sensação de acolhimento. Poderia jurar que naquela escuridão ela era a única luz.

— Então se sente melhor por não se lembrar de nada?

— Sim. _—_ Afirmou pontualmente _—_ Vamos, senhorita? Kagura está esperando.

— Claro, me desculpe por fazer tantas perguntas, não queria deixá-lo desconfortável.

— Não tem problema. _—_ Reverenciou-a e retomou o andar, Annabelle fez o mesmo.

Pararam diante de uma porta aberta, dentro do cômodo expansivo havia uma banheira redonda feita em madeira. Kagura, impaciente como sempre, aguardava de braços cruzados, as costas escoradas na parede encardida.

— Kohaku, _—_ antes de entrar e ter que lidar com a cria temperamental de Naraku, falou-lhe uma vez mais _—_ depois vá ao meu quarto para conversarmos, eu posso tocar uma música para você, se gostar. _—_ Sorriu.

— Ah, sim... senhorita! _—_ surpreso e vermelho até o talo, o garoto sorriu bobamente e depois se retirou às pressas. Não perdera o jeito de criança no fim das contas.

" _Ele é só um menino e sua inocência permanece intacta. Seria por que perdeu a memória?"_

— Não ficarei aqui o dia todo, muito menos sou sua empregada para te dar um banho! _—_ o resmungo da Mestra dos Ventos cortou-lhe os pensamentos.

— Bom te ver também, simpatia de pessoa. _—_ Depois de um longo suspiro, Annabelle fez a piada seca e entrou. _—_ Pode ir, eu me viro sozinha.

— Naraku mandou que eu ficasse de olho em você.

— Então fique quietinha aí, não precisa fazer nada. _—_ disse, menos impaciente do que a outra, mas também sem muito humor.

Desfez-se da túnica e subiu os degraus que a levariam à borda da banheira. Kagura, a observá-la, tapou a boca com uma mão na tentativa de abafar uma interjeição.

— O que foi? _—_ a humana perguntou, acomodando-se dentro da água quente e perfumada que lhe proporcionava algum alívio.

— Você já viu o estado em que suas costas estão? Como consegue se mover sem morrer de dor sendo uma simples mulher?

Annabelle não podia ver como estava por trás, no entanto enxergava marcas nos pulsos e tornozelos, o pescoço e o ombro doíam e deveriam estar cheios de hematomas. Aquilo, sinceramente, não significava nada para ela. Tratou de lavar o corpo e suas chagas, sabia que o tal fragmento faria o trabalho de curar a pele, dor maior jazia na alma.

Feixes das horas de carícias tórridas se pincelaram na memória fazendo-a semicerrar os olhos e afundar-se toda na água. Tamanho prazer carnal era arriscado causar vício. Outra vez, ela pouco se importava. Emergiu ofegante, saiu do banho e secou-se com pressa. Kagura entregou em suas mãos um vestido no mesmo molde dos outros seus.

— _Humpf_ , não acredito que Naraku perdeu o tempo precioso dele mandando fazer roupas para você. Acho que foi ciúmes por causa do gesto de Sesshoumaru. _—_ riu-se enquanto mostrava-lhe um longo vestido branco com detalhes em madrepérola, acompanhado de um elegante espartilho rendado e uma camada interior de seda quase transparente.

A moçoila não deu uma palavra, resumiu-se a tomar a veste delicadamente para si. Kagura entendeu o gesto como um pedido de privacidade e saiu a dar de ombros, porém, antes de ela partir de vez, a voz suave chamou-lhe a atenção:

— Eu não desejo mal algum a você, Kagura. Não há razão para que seja tão ácida comigo, jamais farei algo para prejudicá-la.

A youkai a fitou de soslaio e deixou-a sem resposta. Saiu às pressas a batucar os pés na madeira. Annabelle compreendeu aquilo como um ato de rebeldia e não deu muita atenção. Preocupou-se em iniciar o ritual de se vestir, outra lembrança vívida era o trabalho que roupas de sua terra costumavam dar para se pôr. Enfim, depois de cada peça e camada adornarem-na, a ocidental passou a mão pelo tecido da saia e pelas fitas que iam da barriga aos seios. Rodopiou sem muito ânimo, ajeitou os cabelos ainda úmidos e parou, mirando o nada com seus lindos olhos vazios.

— Ficou bem melhor assim. _—_ A voz de Naraku soou da entrada.

Ela se virou devagar até estar de frente para o dono de seus pensamentos. Cogitou questionar a razão de suas recordações ainda existirem, todavia a visão de seu captor inibiu a possibilidade de formular qualquer raciocínio.

O hanyou veio em traje formal – quimono arroxeado, cheio de bordados –, os cabelos estavam metade presos ao topo da cabeça, tornando-o a digna imagem de um senhor feudal. A quentura a consumiu uma vez mais, o fragmento pulsava em seu peito entorpecendo-a, incentivando-a a dar passos afoitos até ele, mas antes que o fizesse o próprio dono do castelo tratou de se achegar. Quando estavam diante um do outro, sem sorrisos, olhos vidrados, ele perguntou:

— Está arrependida?

— Não. _—_ respondeu de pronto.

Os rubis cintilaram surpresos e satisfeitos, a mão subiu cautelosa até o cristal de lua no pescoço delicado e o contornou. Naraku demonstrava-se ansioso por uma conversa, já Annabelle queria adiar a troca de palavras o máximo possível, a ponto de sequer questionar a razão de a Joia não estar no mesmo lugar de sempre – sim, ela percebera a ausência da energia, contudo não se importava. As turquesas devoravam-no sem cerimônias e isso, de certo, não o desagradou. Ela o puxou pelos ombros e selou um beijo estalado. Animado, o meio-youkai envolveu a tênue cintura enquanto a induzia a abrir a boca e recebê-lo.

Annabelle roçou o corpo ao dele propositalmente, espremendo-o contra si.

— Você precisa de tempo para se recuperar... _—_ avisou-a num sussurro.

— Eu quero que me possua já. _—_ Foi incisiva. O calor intensificou no peito e entre as pernas. O simples toque apertado dele, a respiração chiada e a voz desatinavam os sentidos da estrangeira...

O largou de súbito. Encaminhou-se à parede e encostada lá, subiu a saia até o início das coxas, exibindo cada milímetro das pernas torneadas e entreabertas.

Era um convite.

Naraku alargou o sorriso perverso e não resistiu um segundo mais. Abriu a faixa a prender-lhe as calças, abaixou-as o quanto foi conveniente e partiu rumo à satisfação de seu desejo. Cativou-a pelos quadris e a suspendeu. As pernas dela enlaçaram-no pela cintura. O falo pulsante se meteu para dentro sem sobreaviso, surrupiando um grito agudo da goela humana. Uma mão dela alisou as costas escondidas pelas fartas ondulações escuras e por camadas de roupa, a outra espalmou uma das nádegas do araneídeo e o empurrou para si, implorando que se enterrasse no pequeno abismo molhado. Tão logo ele se punha para a beirada da entrada, ela o compelia a se colocar totalmente dentro, apertava-o entre as pernas, arranhava a nalga redonda e leitosa, raspava os dentes e os lábios pelo pescoço dele, como se intentasse enlouquecê-lo do mesmo modo que ele a enlouquecia.

— Annabelle... _—_ grunhiu suplicante _—_ Não me provoque. _—_ E ela o prensou entre as pernas com mais intensidade, ao passo de que seus grandes lábios se comprimiram, pressionando o sexo faminto de Naraku.

O youki dele se espalhou novamente, fazendo-o prender a respiração para controlá-lo.

— Não se contenha. _—_ rosnou ao ouvido do hanyou.

— Não quero machucá-la. _—_ confessou em meio às estocadas vorazes que faziam as costas da humana arrastarem-se à parede.

— Não se contenha! _—_ exclamou, segurou a nuca do amante e beijou-o inflamada.

Outra vez, Naraku não conseguiu segurar seus instintos e sua voz misturou-se às várias outras que o compunham, fazendo-o rosnar como uma fera enquanto a adentrava com força, sem pena. Sua mão subiu pelo canto do corpo frágil e agarrou-se à cabeça flamejante, emaranhando-se nos cabelos, inclinando a face inebriada da mulher para cima para que ele pudesse afundar o rosto no vão entre o pescoço e o ombro. As fitas do vestido se afrouxavam por si só, com a fricção entre os corpos. Annabelle sabia que o ato perduraria por longo tempo, Naraku não era um simples humano e nem precisava fingir ser, não mais. Dessa vez ela se manteria acordada e firme, para usufruir e para perder-se naquele instante – o único que a fazia esquecer momentaneamente de todo o resto. Quando Naraku ameaçava controlar seus ímpetos, ela repetia incansável – _Não se contenha!_ – e apertava-lhe o tecido que cobria a queimadura de aranha, lambia-lhe o rosto até encontrar sua boca e invadi-la.

Por mais horas a fio, ele a possuiu disparatado. Jogou-a ao chão, apoiada sobre os joelhos e os cotovelos, de modo que seus quadris arrebitassem para cima, e a esticar a pele das nádegas para os lados com os dedos, adentrou-a de novo e de novo. Depois, agarrou o rosto morno e trouxe-o para si, enquanto ele, ajoelhado, a penetrava com ardor. Os dedos livres enfim, com garras crescidas, arrancaram as fitas do vestido e do espartilho por baixo, abrindo espaço para se meterem por dentro do pano e terem contato com os seios, estimularam assim os mamilos dos montes balançantes e prensaram a carne macia, eriçada, em sincronia aos golpes certeiros e intensos. O movimento do saco escrotal a atritar-se com a fresta empapada o ajudou a provocar ainda mais estímulos – como se não bastasse o ínfimo caco de preciosidade – e a jovem não resistiu, rendeu-se aos espasmos de um orgasmo tão violento que a derrubou no chão. Naraku caiu por cima e persistiu a maculá-la até que ele próprio não mais suportasse e o gozo escapasse, borbulhando no íntimo de Annabelle.

Terminado o ato, o hanyou levantou devagar e reparou que o tecido branco às costas da escocesa avermelhara – era sangue. Apoquentado, a ergueu consigo e a despiu apressadamente. A humana lutava para se manter consciente, mas estava fraca. O sucessor de Onigumo sentou sua boneca de porcelana em um dos degraus da banheira e livrou-se da própria roupa para poder entrar nas águas perfumadas junto a ela.

Quando ambos estavam despidos, ele a mergulhou com cuidado, tendo o braço enfraquecido da Rosa Branca a envolver sua nuca.

— Você está ferida. _—_ disse a reparar os cortes nas costas quando a sentou entre suas pernas, virada para o lado oposto. Foram as patas pontiagudas de aranha que a abraçaram noutro dia, sabia. Nunca imaginou ser possível causarem tamanho estrago.

— Estou bem... _—_ Annabelle proferiu-se sonolenta, a cabeça tombava para frente e para trás, Naraku precisou segurá-la e pousar a nuca acobreada em seu peito.

— Não, você não está. E pode morrer se continuar por esse rumo. _—_ Lavou as feridas com zelo.

— Eu não me importo.

— Não diga besteiras! _—_ irritadiço, virou-a de frente para si e a acomodou sobre seu colo, cativando o rosto esquálido nas mãos _—_ O fragmento da Joia anestesia a dor e ajudará a se curar, mas precisa de tempo para se recompor.

— E nós... não poderemos? _—_ entontecida, questionou afoita.

— No estado em que se encontra, é só nisso que pensa? _—_ não pôde evitar um riso desacreditado. Sabia que Annabelle o desejava, só não imaginava que com tal veemência. Claro que aquilo lhe massageava o ego, todavia, por alguma razão Naraku não se sentia satisfeito. Não era o suficiente. Faltava algo, uma coisa que ele não saberia descrever...

Em vez de perder tempo a refletir sobre aquilo, pegou-a no colo, cobriu-a com os retalhos do vestido e trouxe-a consigo para o próprio quarto. Ela reconheceu o cômodo e outras lembranças vieram à tona – a vez em que ele a amaldiçoara com o tal caco de joia. Anna cerrou os olhos fortemente, contendo a torrente dentro deles. Sentiu-os quentes, bem como o nariz e a garganta.

— O que você tem? _—_ sereno, Naraku perguntou.

— Muitas memórias... — Ela engoliu o choro, não permitiu que uma lágrima sequer descesse e abriu os orbes atenuados, direcionando-os ao sujeito sentado a sua frente, enfim lhe ergueu uma mão. _—_ Deite aqui comigo. _—_ pediu fracamente.

— Annabelle, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia...

— Por favor _—_ e o tom dócil, unido ao toque da mão dela sobre a dele, o desarmou.

Ela estava diferente, e ele também. Os sussurros das vozes tortuosas pareciam distantes, a Joia, mesmo guardada em outro cômodo e não mais na carne dele, reluzia maldade e ressoava ecos de ambição, mas diferentemente de antes, o hanyou esforçava-se para ignorar os sinais.

 _Vai jogar tudo para o alto por causa do desejo que sente por uma humana? Deveria ter aprendido quando amou a sacerdotisa, tolo!_ _—_ a sinfonia persistia.

Naraku fez-se de surdo e acomodou-se ao lado de Annabelle, viraram-se de frente um para o outro e ficaram se olhando.

— Você dorme? _—_ a jovem perguntou.

— Raramente _—_ contou.

— Quando dorme, você sonha?

— Às vezes. Por quê? _—_ afastou alguns fios do rosto dela.

— Eu queria saber como são os seus sonhos... _—_ arrastou-se um pouco mais para perto, tocando o nariz ao dele.

— Não posso dizer que são agradáveis _—_ confessou. _—_ Chega dessa conversa, você precisa descansar.

— Naraku, o que pretende fazer comigo? _—_ ignorou a orientação dele e insistiu em falar, mesmo os olhos teimando em fechar. Ouviu-o respirar pausadamente, e não desistiu mesmo assim _—_ Escolhi parar de controlar meus ímpetos e me entregar a você, mas não quero confrontar as pessoas que me acolheram um dia. Não lutarei contra Inuyasha por você.

— Não arriscaria a sua vida desse jeito. _—_ Foi curto e grosso _—_ _"A trouxe para cá, não tive coragem de apagar o seu passado e sequer pensei no que farei com ela... O que está acontecendo comigo?"._

— Eu queria tanto que você parasse de persegui-los, que deixasse isso tudo para trás... _—_ os cílios se tocaram _—_ isso sim é um sonho bom que, infelizmente, sei que jamais se realizará.

Naraku abriu a boca para falar, eis que percebeu a mocinha ter dormido finalmente. Suspirou aliviado, se preparou para levantar, mas o braço dela o envolveu e a bochecha se colou ao peito dele. Não era impressão, ela buscou seu corpo para se aninhar. Sentia-se segura com ele, então? O que era aquilo, sentir o peito a espremer por dentro?

* * *

— Eu sinto o cheiro de Naraku! Ele esteve por aqui há pouco, eu sei! _—_ as narinas aguçadas do meio-youkai cachorro moviam-se frenéticas e ele explorava o local inóspito ao redor de uma cabana.

— Mas o que será que ele fazia num lugar como esse? _—_ Miroku subiu uma trilha íngreme a apoiar-se no cajado dourado. Parou em frente ao casebre de madeira e pôs a mão à porta.

— Não é só o cheiro de Naraku que está empesteando esse lugar. _—_ Inuyasha observou desconfiado _—_ Anna esteve aqui também.

Naquele dado instante, o monge abrira a porta que dantes tocava e já da entrada deparou-se com roupas femininas largadas sobre o chão.

— Annabelle? _—_ Kagome, com Shippou nos braços, perguntou confusa.

— E sabe dizer se eles estão por perto? _—_ Sango se manifestou tensa, a segurar a arma às costas.

— Será que ela decidiu ficar com ele? _—_ a colegial se angustiou _—_ Ou ele fez alguma coisa a ela?

— Naraku deve ter sequestrado Anna-hime! Só pode ser! _—_ Shippou se atiçou nos braços da mocinha de outra era.

— Eu não acho que Naraku a tenha levado a força. _—_ Miroku saiu de dentro da cabana trazendo o quimono azul e branco em uma das mãos. Entregou a peça nas mãos de Inuyasha e o hanyou tratou de cheirá-la. Dentre o forte aroma de Naraku, havia o estranho resquício do cheiro de seu irmão mais velho.

— Que nojo! _—_ as orelhas chacoalharam bem como o corpo. Ele atirou a roupa da estrangeira longe, deu as costas para aquele lugar e começou a andar _—_ Vamos sair daqui!

— Inuyasha, o que houve? _—_ Kagome correu atrás do companheiro _—_ Por que ficou tão nervoso?

— Eu nunca vou entender o que se passa na cabeça daquela garota, sinceramente! _—_ confessou.

— Ei, Miroku, o que está acontecendo? _—_ Sango perguntou em baixo tom, ao lado do rapaz.

— Parece que Naraku e Anna-hime andaram fazendo uma coisa que sinto muita falta de fazer. _—_ Olhou-a com um brilho diferenciado no olhar. Sango avermelhou dos pés a cabeça e acertou o ápice de seu osso voador no cocuruto do sujeito, presenteando-o com um calombo.

Constrangida com a postura infame do monge, a exterminadora apertou o passo para dentro do casebre de madeira e sem demora avistou farrapos de tecido no chão. Cativou-os nas mãos certa de que lhes eram familiar e saiu dali de dentro, unindo-se aos amigos.

Num rompante, o grupo todo fez silêncio assim que passos desapressados soaram sobre as folhas secas de uma trilha. O sujeito esguio parou diante de todos sem nada a dizer, os olhos preciosos miravam a peça de roupa atirada na terra.

— Sesshoumaru! _—_ Inuyasha esbravejou e pousou a mão sobre o cabo da Tessaiga.

Ignorando a histeria do irmão mais novo, o daiyoukai se ajoelhou e cativou o quimono na quietude costumeira.

— Hum... _—_ depois de cheirar bem o tecido, abandonou a vestimenta onde estava, tornou a ficar de pé, virou as costas para seu parente e trupe e começou a se afastar, sua silhueta enfim se perdeu dentre as árvores e arbustos.

— Tá, isso foi muito estranho! _—_ Shippou comentou empalidecido, por instantes sentiu descomunal medo.

Sango reparou os detalhes vermelhos no quimono claro do Youkai Branco, comparou a vestimenta dele com os retalhos em sua mão e teve a certeza de que eram feitos do mesmo material. Os olhos piscaram interrogativos enquanto a jovenzinha mostrava o que tinha em sua palma à colegial de outra era.

Kagome analisou os pedaços de pano à mostra, depois mirou o caminho por onde Sesshoumaru desapareceu e sentiu-o ligeiramente diferente, só não sabia explicar de que maneira. Ela ainda desconhecia o fato de o proprietário das Terras do Oeste ter adotado uma criança humana.

* * *

Abraçado à Annabelle, Naraku manteve-se vidrado nas nuances dela. Havia algo a faltar nas feições da escocesa, poderia ser um simples traço na curvatura dos lábios ou na cor desbotada das maçãs. O hanyou tentava arduamente decifrar que peça era essa, que pedaço dela se fora e se via frustrado, afogando-se em um mar de dúvidas. O desconforto na região do diafragma se fazia pior, era um aperto quase insuportável. Sem razão aparente, as memórias pincelaram-se vívidas – o casal na caverna, ela proporcionando a uma criatura nascida do caos um fio de paz e acalento. Os sorrisos da mulher e a ternura nos olhos quando ao seu lado tinha a companhia de Kagewaki martelavam nas lembranças. Céus, como doía! Naraku nunca reparara o quanto aquilo o machucava até então.

Fechou os olhos na esperança de conseguir se concentrar para não pensar em mais nada e, em um desses raros momentos comentados por ele, adormeceu e sonhou...

* * *

— _Você?_ _—_ _Naraku percebeu outra presença além da dele dentro da estranha névoa arroxeada_ _—_ _um homem em roupas claras a luzir em meio a vasta escuridão e ao frio cortante._

 _O seu espelho, outrora sereno e benevolente, trazia nos traços amargura e lertagia. Nem parecia o mesmo homem, malmente era um espectro._

— _Hitomi Kagewaki, decidiu deixá-la em paz essa noite para me atormentar?_ _—_ _riu despreocupado_ _—_ _Então é verdade que sua alma está presa dentro da Joia de Quatro Almas._

— _Ria enquanto pode, em breve a sua alma estará enclausurada aqui também._ _—_ _falou apático._

— _O que quer de mim? Veio me intimidar para deixar Annabelle em paz? Desista, Kagewaki. Não há nada o que você possa fazer._ _—_ _Escarneceu_ _—_ _Você está morto._

— _Sim, eu estou. E, por essa razão, você não tem mais como se livrar de mim._ _—_ _Deu dois passos rumo a maior aproximação_ _—_ _Não pode simplesmente me fazer desaparecer para conseguir o que quer, e eu sei de tudo Naraku. A pedra me mostrou._

— _Oh, é mesmo?_ _—_ _manteve-se no mesmo humor, nada intimidado_ _—_ _O que será que a Joia mostrou a um espírito vagante e moribundo como você?_

— _Você se infiltrou no castelo, tomou minha aparência e desgraçou a minha família porque queria Annabelle para si, só por isso. Por uma razão mesquinha, você me tirou a vida e o mais irônico disso tudo é que mesmo causando tamanho estrago, você não conseguiu e nem conseguirá o que tanto quer._ _—_ _Naraku abriu a boca para falar, Hitomi o ofuscou_ _—_ _Não, sabe que não estou falando de se tornar um youkai completo, isso é uma desculpa e nada além. Você quer de Anaberu o que eu tive. O seu coração._

 _O hanyou arregalou os orbes carminados e abriu o riso. Riu incansável._

— _Sua postura apenas me prova como você sempre foi um sujeito ridículo e genérico, Kagewaki. O jovem mestre cuja bondade era a principal característica agora atormenta os sonhos de uma garota porque não se conforma de ela seguir em frente. A sua benevolência como a da maioria dos humanos não passa de uma fachada. Agora, depois de morto, você mostra a sua verdadeira essência miserável. Estou bem vivo, Hitomi, e você é apenas uma lembrança remota que se extinguirá, aceite._

— _Por que acha que Anaberu não resiste a você? Se sua aparência fosse diferente da minha, crê que ela sentiria toda essa atração por seu corpo? Se você não tivesse colocado esse fragmento dentro dela, acredita que Anaberu entregaria os pontos tão facilmente? Posso ser miserável, mas não iludido como você. Anaberu Rosu me amou, e só se deita com você por ver através de seu aspecto físico algo que remeta a mim. Ninguém seria capaz de amar um monstro de seu feitio Naraku. Você é digno de pena._

 _Pena? Detestava aquela palavra. Amargo, recordou-se de quando Annabelle tentou matá-lo com um punhal misterioso e desistiu por se apiedar dele. Se dissesse que as palavras de Hitomi não o afetavam, mentiria para si mesmo._

 _Novamente aquela dor no centro do abdome o atormentava. Não parecia física, vinha de dentro e o rasgava. Os cabelos flutuaram assim que o miasma emanou impetuoso. O jovem mestre falecido sorriu triunfante, a nuvem escura atravessou-o sem deixar uma marca._

— _Não pode matar o que está morto._ _—_ _Relembrou-o de sua impotência_ _—_ _Não permitirei que desgrace a vida de Anaberu, é só isso o que você sabe fazer. Por onde passa, causa estrago, tudo o que toca vira pó. A única coisa pela qual tem apreço é sua ganância. Esse é você. Mas, um dia, Naraku, sua alma estará presa nesse limbo, juntamente à minha e a todas as outras, e então lutaremos um contra o outro e eu me vingarei._

— _É você quem não a deixa esquecer_ _—_ _constatou._

— _Se ela realmente quisesse me apagar de sua vida, já o teria feito. Essa é uma batalha que você não pode vencer._

* * *

Quando Annabelle despertou, não fazia ideia de quantas horas se passaram. Fazia tempo que não dormia um sono tão tranquilo, sem pesadelos e sonhos, a mente a vagar pelo silêncio. Estranhou, todavia, o quarto onde estava. Poderia jurar ter dormido junto de Naraku nos aposentos dele, mas se encontrava agora na antiga cela, a mirar sua harpa áurea. E havia outra coisa, alguém, um menino a guardá-la, sentado próximo a seus pés.

— Kohaku, o que faz aqui? _—_ questionou curiosa enquanto se ajeitava sobre o leito. Alguém a vestira com a primeira camada de roupa e lhe colocara o espartilho mal amarrado, o meio-youkai – ela supôs. _—_ Onde está Naraku?

— Ele disse que tinha coisas para resolver e me pediu para ficar a sua disposição. _—_ Com as maçãs rosadas de rubor, o rapazote mirou o chão como de costume.

— Coisas para resolver? _—_ preocupou-se. Pensou se o hanyou arquitetava armadilhas contra o grupo de Inuyasha e se condoeu.

— Senhorita? _—_ elevou os olhos amadeirados à figura melancólica e se preocupou. Annabelle percebeu a consternação do irmão de Sango e forjou um sorriso para abrandá-lo.

— Vou tocar uma música para você. _—_ Levantou-se do futon e encaminhou-se à harpa. Kohaku sorriu cerimonioso e sentou a frente do pomposo instrumento, observando-a se acomodar sobre um banquinho e ajeitar os dedos nas cordas.

A escocesa iniciou uma melodia nostálgica, depois de alguns acordes abriu os lábios e entoou notas suaves. Cativou não só a atenção do menino, mas de duas outras criaturas que a espreitavam do outro lado da porta.

— Por que estamos fazendo isso, Kagura? _—_ Kanna questionou insípida.

— Fique quieta! _—_ bronqueou num sussurro.

O lume esbranquiçado a envolveu como uma fina capa, e de repente o quarto escuro já não precisava de velas. Os globos cerúleos focaram-se à porta e avistaram o olhar avermelhado da Mestra dos Ventos e apenas com um sorriso se fez entender. Kagura se levantou e entrou no cômodo, Kanna a seguiu e as duas sentaram ao redor da musicista.

Naraku atravessou a barreira e se aproximou da imensa propriedade obscura. Viu através de uma janela a luz ebúrnea e conhecia bem a pessoa responsável por tal brilho. Ao aterrissar no chão desértico, algo chamou a atenção – uma única flor lilás a desabrochar na terra árida e escura. De novo, o aperto no peito e as vozes aplacaram-no, dizendo-lhe para tomar cuidado, alertando-o de que estava perdendo o rumo. O aracnídeo pareceu surdo, pois caminhou errante à construção, atravessou os corredores e a porta, deparando-se com todos os moradores do castelo distraídos com a seresta.

Lá estava ela, a divindade adorada por Hitomi, absorta em cada nota como se a música pudesse fazê-la se afastar de tudo que a entristecia. Tal sensação expandia-se pelo cômodo e aplacava os ouvintes, distraindo-os da recente presença de seu mestre. Nos olhos negros de Kanna, ainda que lhes faltasse expressividade, havia lume. Simples curiosidade, talvez, e ainda assim já era algo além do nada de sempre.

Naraku não sabia aonde aquela situação o levaria, até cogitou a ideia de Annabelle fazer seus subordinados voltarem-se contra ele, e então o olhar azulado recaiu brando sobre sua figura, afastou qualquer pensamento nocivo e o fez dar passos, sem perceber, rumo ao objeto de sua ruína.

— Saiam. _—_ ele disse reticente, sem sequer olhar para os súditos ao dar a ordem. Parou o andar de sonâmbulo quando estava às costas dela. As mãos se colocaram sobre os ombros pequenos.

Kagura foi a última a deixar o quarto, silenciosa como todos os outros. Antes de se retirar, porém, parou metade do corpo entre a porta e o corredor e mirou o casal com o canto de um olho. No vermelho de sua íris e no negro da pupila atenta, Naraku a afundar o nariz nas ondas incendiadas e suspirar se refletiu completamente perdido. Annabelle, por sua vez, resumia-se a mirar a parede e piscar pausadamente.

" _Ela irá traí-lo, mal posso esperar para ver."_ _—_ com essa esperança, a Mestra dos Ventos se foi e assim ficaram os dois no vasto e escuro cômodo.

Dedos pentearam as madeixas ruivas, afagaram o pescoço marcado por mordidas e sucções passionais, massagearam os ombros inertes e desceram pelos braços que abandonaram as cordas douradas e pendiam inanimados. Annabelle ergueu a face desbotada e deparou-se com o hanyou visivelmente atordoado. Os toques dele eram uma tentativa de consolo? Naquelas carícias não havia traço de malícia, nos olhos dele a angústia cintilava.

— O que é isso? _—_ ela perguntou em baixo tom, encarando-o apática. Sua mão levemente fria ergueu-se e alcançou o queixo dele, depositou um afago singelo e sem muito efeito.

— Farei com que Kagewaki deixe de importunar seus sonhos. _—_ Naraku decretou decidido.

A apatia da humana se dissipou e uma tristeza descabida se mostrou evidente em cada feição. Mão e cabeça desceram, palavra nenhuma veio.

Então, o meio-youkai ajoelhou-se ao lado da jovem estrangeira e cativou-lhe o rosto em luto, obrigando o azul a se encontrar com o vermelho. Os dentes rangiam-se por baixo dos lábios rosados e comprimidos, ela chorava em tortuoso silêncio, apenas os olhos transbordavam, o restante era mórbida mudez.

— Não consegue esquecê-lo ou simplesmente não quer? _—_ duro, perguntou sem rodeios. Temia a resposta a seguir e tinha razão, pois Annabelle diria algo que ele preferiria não ter ouvido:

— Hitomi é parte de mim. _—_ A humana se levantou abruptamente, soltando-se do toque, e caminhou até a grande janela.

— Entendo. _—_ Permaneceu ajoelhado e com as mãos cerradas por instantes, a vista perdida em qualquer canto do aposento soturno.

— Meu pai amava minha mãe profundamente, _—_ a mudança repentina de assunto fez a raiva de Naraku dar espaço à confusão. Enquanto isso, Anna tocava o fino papel que revestia a janela e prosseguia _—_ apesar de eu ser muito pequena, lembro bem de como eles se olhavam e trocavam carinhos. Como ele a admirava! O carisma dela era tamanho que meu pai ficava ofuscado, e assim como aqui, na minha terra o homem se sobrepõe à mulher em tudo na vida. Ainda assim, minha mãe era a líder da família, e meu pai a amava tanto que não se importava de viver à sombra daquela grande mulher.

— Por que está me contando essas coisas agora? _—_ não se aproximou, fitou-a de longe e com cautela.

— Por muito tempo, eu não pude compreender como meu pai se deixou envolver por outra mulher tão rápido... _—_ deu continuidade sem se importar com a pergunta _—_ Eu não o odiei, jamais poderia, era meu pai, mas durante tantos anos a mágoa esteve dentro do meu coração. Minha mãe mal fora executada por bruxaria e ele estava nos braços de outra, uma mulher vil e mesquinha... _—_ selou as pálpebras por alguns instantes e respirou fundo, recobrando as forças _—_ Ele nos apresentou Amelie em Paris, fingiu que se conheceram lá e foi deixando que ela entrasse em nossas vidas aos poucos... mas a verdade era que, ainda na Escócia, enquanto o corpo de minha mãe apodrecia dentro de um rio, meu pai já se deitava com aquela víbora, e eu acredito que por isso ele quase não chorou a morte da verdadeira esposa. A morte do suposto amor da vida dele... _—_ enxugou os olhos orvalhados e engoliu saliva até as pregas vocais pararem de tremular _—_ Eu o julguei em silêncio, o condenei por se render e desonrar a lembrança da minha mãe, e olhe só para mim agora. _—_ Em meio às lágrimas, um riso ácido escapou _—_ E apesar de me sentir culpada, não sinto um pingo de remorso. Faria tudo de novo. _—_ Por fim, virou-se de frente para ele e deu início a proximidade.

Naraku procurou os dizeres certos para aquela situação e não encontrou um vocábulo sequer. Conforme Annabelle fechava a distância entre ambos, mais palpável se tornava sua perdição.

" _O que eu fiz?"_ _—_ ele se perguntou lamentoso enquanto os braços da humana o envolviam pela nuca. Imóvel, Naraku sentiu os lábios mornos contornarem os seus e o gosto salgado do pranto alcançou-lhe a língua. Não conseguiu fechar os olhos, abraçá-la ou corresponder de imediato aquele beijo sofrido. Annabelle insistiu, no entanto, e atou o peito ao dele. O coração dela pulsava firme apesar de partido. Enfim, Naraku se viu compelido a cessar a junção das bocas e simplesmente enredá-la com devoção.

Annabelle não sentia remorso. Ele, por outro lado, não sabia o que fazer com tanto arrependimento. Poderia tê-la feito esquecer de tudo, a mente da estrangeira estava aberta a seus dotes de manipular. Naraku estava relutante, no entanto.

— Eu preciso de você... _—_ ela murmurou, o queixo pousado sobre o ombro do hanyou.

Inferno – essa era a definição da ocasião para ele. Tê-la nos braços a fazer aquela confissão nunca fora tão pesado. Apertou-a mais, escondendo o desespero por trás da cortina de fogo, a respiração quente afagou o pescoço da humana e acabou incentivando-a a mais uma vez optar pela luxúria. As mãos delicadas espalmaram o peito do usurpador de Hitomi e o empurraram de súbito. Naraku, atordoado, se preparou para reclamar e a voz sufocou na garganta ao vê-la arrancar as próprias roupas como uma fêmea no cio. O cheiro do desejo o desnorteou e ele ficou sem reação. A seguir, Annabelle repetiu o ritual – agora com as roupas dele – e sem demora os dois estavam em seu estado natural, sem pudores. A boca dela, voraz, degustou o peito rijo do Senhor de suas tragédias. Conforme a língua descia pela pele, desenhando as divisões da barriga, a hóspede do castelo baixava o corpo. Os dedos desavergonhados vinham junto com os beijos quentes, arrastados pela pele eriçada. Naraku ergueu a cabeça para o teto e revirou os olhos, derrotado. Os pensamentos se perderam numa densa névoa tão logo a forasteira tomou o membro ereto dentro da boca faminta e o sugou com ardor.

O ciclo se repetia, hanyou e humana não eram fortes o suficiente para lutar contra o instinto e a insanidade. A cópula inevitável se deu, Naraku se esforçou para não se exaltar e feri-la como das outras vezes. No fim, deitaram-se um de frente para o outro e se encararam misteriosos, sem uma piscadela. Na tentativa de analisarem os gestos um do outro, acabaram presos numa inércia que perdurou até Annabelle adormecer.

Após um longo respirar, o vitorioso perdedor se sentou cuidadoso, observou-a por mais alguns minutos para enfim deixá-la às sós com seus fantasmas.

Já em outro cômodo da extensa propriedade, Naraku se viu obrigado a lidar com a Joia, resguardada em um campo de força entre duas velas acesas.

 _Livre-se dela._ _—_ As vozes insistiram. A cabeça dele latejou a ponto de o corpo precisar buscar apoio em uma parede.

— Não! _—_ bradou, o youki emanou impetuoso. _—_ Não... _—_ vagou para fora do quarto e sentou-se na varanda. Os olhos pairaram justamente sobre a pequena flor nascida no deserto, protegida até mesmo do miasma dele, um pequeno milagre para lembrá-lo do que uma simples mortal era capaz de fazer.

" _Eu a amo?"_ _—_ indagou-se preocupado. Se amar alguém significava sentir a dor que ele se via obrigado a suportar, certamente o amor era uma maldição.

A cúpula protetora do castelo sofreu leve ruptura, chamando a atenção do hanyou atormentado. O fantasma do passado desceu dos céus, envolto pelas serpentes carregadoras de almas.

— Kikyou... _—_ sussurrou atônito e estático.

Ela tocou os delicados pés na terra escura, a pouca distância da singular flor. Silente, a sacerdotisa se abaixou e tocou as pétalas com zelo. Naraku vislumbrou um fio de ternura nos orbes negros e fantasmagóricos, por instantes viu através da boneca de barro a mulher que vivera naquelas terras há cinquenta anos e constatou não a ter esquecido por inteiro. Eram tantas as sensações... tantos os infortúnios...

— Ela está aqui _—_ a sacerdotisa afirmou com convicção.

— Não deixarei que encoste em um fio de cabelo de Annabelle. _—_ Ergueu-se, de guarda à entrada.

Misteriosa, Kikyou também se pôs de pé e sorriu, desconcertando-o.

— Não preciso mais fazer nada... _—_ suspirou _—_ Só quero conversar com ela.

— Não chegará perto dela, Kikyou.

— Vejamos o que ela decide _—_ mirou a porta, o mesmo sorriso enfeitava a face alva.

Naraku sentiu o piso sombrear e olhou para trás. Annabelle estava à porta, atenta a conversa.

— Volte para o seu quarto _—_ ordenou de imediato e foi desobedecido. _—_ Annabelle, está me ouvindo? _—_ a escocesa sequer voltava os olhos a ele, toda a atenção fora cativada pela figura além da flor.

— Estive com sua irmã outra vez, sei onde ela se esconde. _—_ Kikyou contou e arrancou uma reação de espanto da estrangeira. _—_ Quando houver oportunidade, me procure. Gostaria que tivéssemos uma conversa _—_ e foi tudo. Segundos depois o corpo da sacerdotisa já estava a flutuar nos céus, perdendo-se além da barreira. Por fim, a ruptura no campo de força se fechou.

Assim que a ilustre presença desvaneceu, Annabelle desencostou-se da porta e iniciou a caminhada de volta ao quarto. Naraku, incomodado, acelerou o passo e a alcançou.

— É uma armadilha, Annabelle. _—_ segurou-lhe o braço e a virou de frente para si. _—_ Kikyou quer matá-la. Você não vai.

— Quem decide isso sou eu. _—_ soltou o braço do toque, os olhos resplandeciam insubordinação. _—_ Boa noite... _—_ depositou um carinho na bochecha retesada do hanyou, um beijo casto na boca entreaberta e entrou no quarto, deixando-o ansioso no corredor, sem saber o que pensar sobre o que acabara de vivenciar.

 _Continua..._

* * *

É, gente... outro capítulo grande e cheio de informação. Espero que ninguém tenha se perdido.  
Não sei se vocês se lembram, mas há muitos capítulos atrás, quando Naraku salvou Annabelle das mãos da irmã pela primeira vez, ele disse que Hitomi não estava no paraíso... e ele tinha razão. A alma de Hitomi está presa dentro da Joia assim como a de centenas de youkais e a da sacerdotisa Midoriko. Se a maldita Shikon pode corromper os vivos, por que não os mortos? Espero que agora todos compreendam parte da razão da amargura do nosso doce jovem mestre. É, complicado... mas Hitomi ainda tem um papel importante a cumprir aqui.

Ah, e já estava mais do que na hora de Naraku começar a sofrer um pouquinho né? Depois de tudo o que ele fez, a consciência precisava pesar, até porque essa é a prova de que ele nutre algum sentimento por Annabelle. Bom, paro de comentar por aqui, pois quero que vocês testemunhem os acontecimentos por si só.  
Espero do fundo do coração que o capítulo tenha agradado e vocês estejam curiosos para saber o que diabos a loura escaldada mostrou à Kikyou para fazê-la assumir tal postura. No futuro estejam preparados para um flashback dessa conversa.

Até o próximo, pessoal!

Kissuuuuus S2


	27. Humanidde

**Capítulo 27 - Humanidade**

Naraku manteve a posição de vigília em frente à porta do quarto de Annabelle. Os globos escarlates, vidrados, tinham uma entrada diante de si e, no entanto, contemplavam outra coisa.

Contemplavam pensamentos confusos, recordações amargas...

O hanyou lembrava sôfrego da boca da estrangeira dizendo-lhe que Hitomi era parte de si. Depois, dava-se conta de que ele mesmo não esquecera Kikyou. A aparição da sacerdotisa revirou-o por dentro, provocando até certa ânsia. Certamente, a paixão avassaladora que o corroía antes não era a mesma. Não desejava tomar o amor de outra vida nos braços e torná-la sua, e apesar disso seu coração ainda sobressaltava na presença dela. Seria essa a sensação de Annabelle quando pensava em Kagewaki? – perguntava-se.

Como se não bastasse ter que lidar com aquela memória moribunda, agora precisava dar um jeito de impedir que a ocidental saísse de suas vistas.

— Mandou me chamar? — Kagura deu o ar de sua graça em tom de tédio.

— Quero que a vigie. — o rebuliço interior não transpareceu na voz. Naraku parecia mais calmo do que nunca.

A subordinada bufou e foi só, não se atreveria a peitá-lo outra vez, não depois de ser tão castigada. Aborrecida, Kagura sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas e as costas encostadas à parede, os braços repetiram o movimento, entrelaçando-se. Os longos cílios negros se tocaram e os lábios avermelhados contraíram-se impacientes.

— Não a perca de vista, entendeu? — o criador retificou.

— Sim, não se preocupe.

* * *

Annabelle despertou de um sono sem sonhos, como da vez passada. Sem pressa, alongou os braços e as pernas, sentou-se à beira do tatame e respirou fundo. Em seu íntimo, uma vontade de ficar ali, deitada, a esperar as horas passarem a tentou. Os membros pareciam pesar toneladas. O fragmento a poupava de sentir dor, mas o cansaço... ah, este sim a arrebatava. A causa era a atmosfera densa daquele _Locus Horrendus_ , pensava. De que importava? Não se deixaria definhar, apesar de a vida soar como um martírio de uns tempos para cá. Uniu as forças internas e externas e levantou o corpo num impulso.

O convite da sacerdotisa ecoou recente e tentador. A curiosidade e a preocupação com sua gêmea faziam com que a escocesa intentasse se organizar para sair do castelo, mesmo sabendo dos riscos que corria. Kikyou poderia muito bem lhe pregar uma peça.

Annabelle decidiu se arriscar. Foi até a arca, puxou um vestido qualquer e, assim que apertou os nós do espartilho, jogou a vestimenta pesada sobre as curvas. Quando estava ajeitando a saia azul aveludada, a porta correu violentamente causando estrondo e Kagura adentrou sem pudores:

— Se pensa que vai a algum lugar, está muito enganada. — Ereta e com o leque aberto, abanou-se visivelmente irritada.

— Ele a mandou, não foi? — suspirou.

— _Humpf_! — a mestra dos ventos virou o rosto para o lado.

— Se Naraku é tão ruim para você, por que é sua aliada? — aproximou-se com cuidado.

— Então você não sabe? — riu-se amarga — Meu coração está nas mãos dele. No momento em que quiser, Naraku pode acabar com a minha vida.

— Isso é absurdo! — apesar de um gesto daquele nível vindo do meio-youkai ser esperado, ainda assim, a crueldade dele conseguia superar as expectativas de Annabelle.

— E você? — Kagura perguntou direta. Ao perceber que a mulher não compreendera a indagação, complementou: — Naraku não tem seu coração na mão, você é poderosa e pode fugir quando quiser. Por que não reage, por que não se manda daqui?

— Se eu fugir agora, ele descontará a raiva em você — encarou-a enquanto falava.

— E você se importa? — estranhou o comportamento da outra, sentiu-se intimidada pelo olhar sereno e indecifrável.

Annabelle sorriu em resposta, deixando Kagura ainda mais confusa. Para disfarçar o embaraço, a cria de Naraku prendeu os olhos na arca onde os vestidos de outras terras estavam guardados.

— Gosta de algum? — mudando de assunto, a Rosa Branca perguntou.

Kagura apontou um que a forasteira não vestia há anos, branco com bordados verdes e vermelhos. Belle ajoelhou diante do objeto de madeira e trouxe a roupa para seu colo, esticando-a. Puxou também do fundo do baú um de seus claros e lisos corpetes.

— Experimente — calma, sugeriu.

— Ah, eu não sei se... — sem perceber, a face ruborizara e todo o mau humor ficou para trás.

— Vai ficar bonita, confie. Eu ajudo você. — A ruiva se pôs de pé e tratou de auxiliar a youkai a se despir dos trajes orientais para ter o corpo esguio coberto por túnica semelhante a que Anna vestia.

O corpete escolhido pela hóspede tinha suas amarras pelas costas, por essa razão a dona da roupa amarrou-o por Kagura.

— Que apertado! — resmungou quando as fitas foram repuxadas, torneando sua cintura. Annabelle riu e, tão logo terminou de amarrar o laço de seda, ajudou a sua guarda-costas a trajar a parte final e mais bonita.

— Nossa, você precisa se ver em um espelho! — comentou admirada. — Só falta uma coisa... deixe-me soltar o seu cabelo. — Sem cerimônia, meteu os dedos nos tufos amarrados e os fez escorrer. Embora a criatura a quem arrumava tivesse fama de antipática, não houve protesto. Anna a induziu a sentar, e, ajoelhada às costas daquela _Cinderella_ , pegou algumas madeixas negras e as trançou ao topo da cabeça, dando-lhe o toque digno de uma princesa europeia. — Pronto, ficou linda...

Naraku entrou no quarto de supetão e flagrou a cena – no mínimo – curiosa. As sobrancelhas arquearam-se ao passo de que os olhos transpareceram uma interrogação.

— Kagura, o vestido é seu. — enquanto mirava o hanyou no fundo dos rubis, dirigia-se à criação dele em timbre terno.

— Deixe-nos. — Naraku encarava a humana na mesma intensidade.

Quieta, a escrava desconfiada se ergueu e partiu a segurar a longa barra do vestido. Assim que os passos da youkai soaram bem distantes, o araneídeo se pronunciou escarnecedor:

— São melhores amigas agora? — riu discreto.

— Qual é o problema de eu ter uma boa relação com a minha guardiã? — pôs-se a altura dele e respondeu em deboche similar.

— Isso foi uma provocação? — sorria afiado ao mesmo tempo em que a zanga se evidenciava no cenho franzido.

— A vida dela é amarga demais, eu só quis adocicar um pouco. — estava óbvio naquele discurso o peso da repreensão.

— Oh, Kagura ganhou uma defensora! — aproximou-se irônico — Você a tratou com candura por ser o exemplo de uma alma pura, ou para convencê-la de liberar a sua saída do castelo?

— Eu não preciso fazer Kagura gostar de mim para conseguir sair daqui, tampouco preciso driblar você, sabe disso. — deu o passo final para fechar a distância entre ambos, desafiando-o.

— Não irá a lugar algum, Annabelle Rose. — apesar do baixo volume, soou grave e ameaçador.

— Não estou pedindo a sua permissão. — o nariz roçou ao dele e os hálitos cruzaram-se quentes. A voz de Naraku, em vez de intimidá-la, instigava outro tipo de sensação e o cheiro desse estímulo era mais que evidente ao olfato aguçado do meio-youkai. — Eu voltarei para você... — colou a maçã à dele e sussurrou ao ouvido: — prometo.

— Você não conseguirá atravessar a barreira. — tentou debilmente manter a firmeza, e os olhos já ameaçavam a revirar nas órbitas. As mãos, vorazes, contiveram os braços dela no intuito de prendê-la... e a pele leitosa escorreu pelos dedos.

— Me observe. — Afastou-se devagar, aos poucos a aura agraciou seus contornos. O lume alabastrino cintilou nos olhos de sangue e ele a acompanhou até a varanda do castelo, depois seguiu seus passos sobre a terra e testemunhou os braços feminis estendidos para frente, as palmas tocando o campo de força e trincando-o sem esforço.

Naraku pensou em materializar seus infindáveis tentáculos e amarrá-la, atá-la ao solo, todavia tudo o que fez foi olhar a silhueta se perder na névoa, em transe.

* * *

" _Como vou saber onde encontrá-la?"_ — Annabelle pensou conforme caminhava por uma trilha. Adquirira o hábito de não refletir tanto sobre as coisas para se sentir menos pior, acabou por esquecer de aprofundar um pensamento sobre o convite da sacerdotisa. O combustível que a movia era o fato de Kikyou saber o paradeiro de sua irmã. — "Ailyn..." — a vista ardeu, bem como o órgão vital a pulsar no peito.

A última vez em que estiveram juntas foi num contexto estarrecedor. Por pouco a vida de sua gêmea não se findou em suas mãos. E quem era o culpado?

" _Naraku..."_ — selou as pálpebras e parou os passos por instantes. Não saberia descrever o que sentia ao lembrar do nome e da figura. Um misto de raiva e paixão borbulhava em seu ser. Queria ferir, matar, agarrar e tomar para si, que sensação brutal e perigosa! O raciocínio nevoava e, de repente, a escocesa se via num estado tão primitivo quanto o dos primeiros homens que habitaram a Terra. Esperava que a qualquer momento o vilão tentasse controlá-la, e então se deparava com a inusitada situação de conseguir sair da morada sombria sem necessitar de maiores esforços. Ele ficou parado, atônito, vendo-a ir. Era isso o que ele queria, que Annabelle fosse embora? E por que até então Naraku não tentou manipulá-la ou fazê-la esquecer como ele tanto dizia que faria?

Tantos eram os questionamentos que a cabeça começou a doer. Então ela ouviu o barulho da água corrente e assim que saiu de debaixo das árvores os olhos doeram. O sol luzia intenso, e em tão pouco tempo Anna quase esquecera da sensação de calor, ou do som do rio...

Da beleza a mente se esquecia aos poucos, mas as mazelas nunca pareceram tão frescas na memória. Pousou a mão ao peito, sentiu o caco de gema vibrar.

" _É isso..."_ — a Joia se alimentava de suas tristezas, como deveria se esbanjar sobre a miséria de Naraku.

— Sabia que viria. — a voz de Kikyou soou serena e um pouco distante, induzindo Annabelle a erguer o olhar do rio ao lado para deparar-se com ela. A sacerdotisa, sentada sobre um rochedo coberto por limo, mirava o horizonte e sorria discreta. — Você é mesmo uma pessoa muito inocente.

— Vai tentar me matar outra vez? — aproximou-se devagar.

—... ou muito confiante. — completou, agora a encarar a estrangeira com atenção e notar-lhe o semblante seguro.

— Onde está Ailyn? — permaneceu austera e sentia-se preparada para o que quer que viesse.

— Antes de qualquer coisa, devo um pedido de desculpas. — se levantou elegantemente. Annabelle percebeu que naquela tarde Kikyou não trouxera consigo o arco e as flechas, tal visão a fez suspirar ligeiramente aliviada. — Eu me excedi e quase tirei a sua vida.

— E o que fez você mudar de ideia? — surpresa, precisou fazer aquela pergunta. Os olhos arregalaram-se cintilantes. Esperaria qualquer coisa, menos uma atitude humilde daquela boneca de argila.

— Sua irmã. — quando Annabelle pensou que não poderia se surpreender mais, a resposta veio.

* * *

Horas passaram-se como anos mesmo a noção de tempo de um ser sobrenatural como Naraku sendo diferenciada. Dias, para ele, costumavam ser ínfimos, bem como um ano ou dois. Todavia, aquela era a tarde mais longa de sua vida.

Kanna ofereceu o espelho como uma janela para o mundo exterior e seu mestre recusou estranhamente.

— Deixe-me sozinho. — foi tudo o que disse, sentado à parede, os braços cruzados e escondidos dentro das longas mangas do quimono claro. Os cabelos soltos cobriam parcialmente a face esquálida.

A cria, sem dar qualquer importância, saiu do cômodo e fechou a porta, deixando-o no breu.

Pegava-se pensando sobre quanto tempo precisaria passar para ele ter que tomar uma atitude. Depois rememorava seus dizeres à humana, ela estava ali por escolha e não por uma artimanha dele. Certo? Então por que cargas d'água surtaria e a raptaria de volta, tendo a promessa de que ela retornaria.

 _Essa mulher irá enlouquecê-lo... —_ o coro familiar entoou o malfadado refrão.

— Pare de zunir na minha cabeça. — rebateu impaciente. A pedra no altar brilhava desfazendo a escuridão do quarto.

 _Olhe só para você, reduzido a sua triste insegurança, atormentado por ideias irrelevantes, esquecido de suas próprias ambições._

— Eu não me esqueci dos meus objetivos. — tentou futilmente manter a compostura.

 _É mesmo? Então por que desde que essa mulher chegou ao castelo você não tem feito esforço algum para coletar mais fragmentos, ou para dizimar seus odiosos inimigos?_

— Sei muito bem o que tenho que fazer e quando fazer. — fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

 _Não se importa se Inuyasha e Kikyou ficarem juntos novamente?_

Subiu as pálpebras lentamente, revelando seu olhar enraivecido.

 _O que importa realmente para você, Naraku?_

O hanyou não respondeu, pois em seu íntimo perguntava o mesmo. Já não sabia dizer quais eram as prioridades, quando pensava no que mais queria, lembrava-se do sorriso da humana, do acalento recebido na caverna e almejava ter aquilo outra vez. Acreditou que teria o regozijo quando Annabelle estivesse em seus braços, quando fosse sua, e mesmo dividindo a cama ainda não sentia que a tinha por inteiro. Em verdade, era como se nunca antes a mulher parecesse tão distante. Ainda que copulassem como dois loucos e Anna demonstrasse necessitar daquilo para sobreviver, Naraku a sentia escorregar por entre os dedos. A qualquer momento a perderia, se é que algum dia a tivera.

 _Você é fraco._ — as vozes pulsaram ao ritmo do coração acelerado do araneídeo. — _Não é digno de ter o poder da Joia._

As duras palavras soaram como uma condenação e ele não aceitaria aquilo. Os orbes escarlate, vidrados, estreitaram-se manchados pela sombra carregada desde o nascimento. Se a maldita pérola quase completa possuísse uma boca, certamente sorriria naquele instante.

* * *

— Ailyn contou a nossa história... por quê? — Annabelle se perguntou, a mão aparava o queixo e o olhar fixava-se no córrego agitado.

— Sua irmã parece uma criança perdida e arrependida. — Kikyou declarou — Graças a ela sei sobre sua vida e pelas coisas que passou até chegar nessas terras. Agora, mais do que nunca, sinto como somos parecidas e como errei com você. — respirou fundo, demonstrando remorso genuíno.

— Parecidas? — ajoelhada à beira do rio, a estrangeira soltou um riso. — No poder, você quer dizer?

— Você também conhece a dor da perda, de não poder voltar atrás e fazer uma escolha diferente. — comentou reticente. Enquanto Annabelle mirava o azul da água, Kikyou contemplava o azul do céu.

— De qual escolha você se arrepende tanto? — indagou sem malícia, atenta ao que viria depois.

— Sequer sei por onde começar... — a voz entoou como uma singela onda a quebrar na areia da praia, triste e vazia, deslocada. — Eu poderia nunca ter acolhido um bandido moribundo, para começar. Poderia também nunca ter sugerido que Inuyasha usasse o poder da Joia para se tornar humano... Poderia nunca ter tentado tirar a sua vida. — fitou-a — Ainda bem que fracassei.

— Você não é tão azeda quanto eu pensava. — soltou o comentário espontaneamente e sem querer fez a sacerdotisa torcer os lábios levemente — Ai, desculpe! — espalmou a testa, encabulada.

— Eu não tiro a sua razão. — abriu meio sorriso. — Nem sempre fui assim... Muito me aconteceu para que meu coração azedasse. — Suspirou, e ao fitar a jovem arruivada de soslaio notou seus traços entristecerem compassivos.

— O que quer de mim? — evitou se aprofundar em assuntos passados por não desejar incomodar Kikyou ou fazê-la trazer à tona lembranças indesejáveis — Não deve ter me chamado aqui só para dizer o paradeiro de minha irmã, contar que sabe da minha história e pedir desculpas. — levantou e limpou a terra dos joelhos.

— Vim fazer uma sugestão...

— Se for para eu ajudar a você ou aos outros a acabar com o Naraku nem comece. — cortou-a — Não quero fazer mal a ele.

— Enquanto você se recusa a enfrentar o que precisa ser feito, acaba acidentalmente fazendo mal a muitas outras pessoas. Quantas vidas poderiam ser poupadas e quanto sofrimento evitado se você simplesmente aceitasse a missão de liquidá-lo? — Kikyou discursou com eloquência, cativando cada expressão da ocidental com a devida atenção. — Você não pode ter um poder desses à toa, já parou para pensar que destruir o Naraku possa ser o seu destino?

— Eu não acredito em destino. — quis ser firme, porém um leve gaguejar entregou a confusão das ideias.

— Você disse que não o ama, então por que está perdendo o seu tempo dividindo o teto com Naraku? Ele tem algum trunfo contra você e a mantém presa?

— Não, eu escolhi estar com ele. — passou uma das mãos pelo canto do rosto, os olhos baixaram acanhados.

— Por quê? — a miko, por sua vez, não sentia medo ou vergonha de encará-la incisiva.

— Eu não sei, é como se eu sentisse uma enorme necessidade de... — ruborizou de súbito, a ponto de as bochechas esquentarem. Como diria a uma mulher quase santificada que precisava saciar a sua luxúria com o hanyou? — Eu preciso dele.

Kikyou se aproximou silente e atenta a um ponto específico entre os seios de Annabelle. Sem pudores, a sacerdotisa meteu a palma sobre a pele e antes que a Rosa Branca pudesse pronunciar qualquer expressão de surpresa ou desagrado e disse:

— É esse fragmento e você sabe disso. Na feita que estiver livre dessa peça, estará livre de Naraku também. Por que ainda não o tirou? — o preto e o azul cruzaram faíscas naquele momento.

— Eu tentei, mas parece que ele pôs uma barreira ou um campo de força na pedra, houve um choque elétrico e...

— Eu posso tirar isso de você.

— O quê? — os globos de céu expandiram-se desacreditados.

— Você quer que eu remova o fragmento? — ofereceu com naturalidade.

Annabelle cerrou os lábios, comprimindo-os estremecida. Um de seus pés deu um passo largo para trás e o outro acompanhou, desatando o toque da antiga paixão de Naraku do seu busto. O peito queimou e tudo o que ela conseguiu pensar foi no hanyou e em voltar para o castelo. Ela queria infernalmente estar com ele.

— Que pena... — Kikyou resfolgou conformada e iniciou o andar que a afastaria da forasteira, contudo disse-lhe mais uma coisa antes de partir: — Se por acaso decidir se libertar das garras de Naraku e viver a sua própria vida, o seu poder terá bom uso num vilarejo próximo a um monte sagrado. Você poderia cuidar dos doentes, oferecer conforto aos órfãos e às viúvas... — piscou algumas vezes, devagar e tranquila, depois mirou-a pela última vez — e você encontrará algum acalento para si mesma, — no fim das contas, o conselho dado por ela era a receita que a própria seguia. Algo que dava sentido à sua existência era cuidar dos enfermos, dividir o seu dom com aqueles que precisavam — como uma sacerdotisa. Não deixe Naraku azedar o seu coração, como fez com o meu. — completou e deu o início à partida.

Belle atentou-se bem àquelas palavras e sentiu-se sabiamente aconselhada por alguém maduro. Sentiu que o encontro com Kikyou desde o princípio tinha como intuito oferecer a ela um caminho, e não necessariamente o de ser a ceifadora da vida do meio-youkai aranha.

Kikyou quis dizer que a sua vida ainda tinha um propósito. Annabelle pensaria muito sobre aquela conversa nos dias que se seguiriam, porém, naquele instante qualquer pensamento foi cortado pelo som das árvores a se balançarem.

As duas mulheres viram um garoto a saltar pelos galhos e a ruiva o reconheceu no ato:

— Kohaku! — exclamou, no entanto o menino não respondeu, pareceu sequer ter ouvido. — Tenho um péssimo pressentimento. — alegou.

— Siga-o. — Kikyou a aconselhou e foi isso o que a _highlander_ fez.

Gozando do poder cedido pelo fragmento, Annabelle banhou-se da aura ebúrnea e flutuou, seguindo os saltos do jovem aprendiz de exterminador. Kohaku era veloz e por isso estava muito a frente. Os olhos azuis o avistavam quase como um ponto. Demorou certo tempo até Anna alcançá-lo e se deparar com o que acontecia...

No céu, uma horda colorida de youkais, a frente do menino, a sua irmã confusa e preparada para se defender de um golpe de foice.

— Ele o mandou aqui, não foi? Maldito Naraku! — Sango praguejou de raiva e tristeza.

O menino não se manifestou, seguiu à risca o roteiro e investiu golpes contra o próprio sangue.

O Osso Voador serviu de escudo, os joelhos da exterminadora dobravam-se a cada golpeada, e ela sabia que o jovenzinho não desistiria de atacar. A sua companheira youkai, na forma de grande felino, não sabia bem o que fazer e mirava os lados farejando alguma coisa. Num repente, uma árvore próxima pareceu ganhar vida e curvou-se na direção de Kohaku, imobilizando-o com os galhos espessos. Sango viu o irmão se debater em frenesi e caiu de joelhos, embasbacada. Kirara fitou o firmamento e observou a descida súbita de Annabelle.

— Anna... — a exterminadora se pronunciou ainda atônita, um campo de força formado às suas costas se desfez como uma miragem e abriu passagem aos amigos que não estavam tão longe.

— Naraku, aquele maldito, tentou nos separar de novo e pregar uma peça em Sango! — Inuyasha se chegou num pulo, a grande espada empunhada em mãos e pronta para desferir o golpe. Então, ele sentiu o cheiro conhecido e vislumbrou a amiga de outrora se aproximando de Kohaku, afastando os galhos que o enclausuravam e pegando-o no colo.

Kagome e Miroku também chegaram a tempo para ver Annabelle abraçar o garotinho até ele parar de se debater e fitá-la nos olhos. Em alguns segundos de profundo olhar o castanho turvo readquiriu o brilho e a vida.

— O que aconteceu?! — ele perguntou amedrontado.

— _Shh..._ — Annabelle afagou a testa dele e pousou uma mão sobre os orbes trementes, logo após ele caiu em sono profundo.

— O que você fez? — Inuyasha ralhou e se aproximaria, mas Sango o impediu com um braço.

Por fim, a escocesa encaminhou-se à irmã de Kohaku com ele nos braços e abaixou-se à sua frente, entregando em suas mãos o precioso parente adormecido.

Muitos dos youkais que sobrevoavam os céus tinham sido derrotados pela Ferida do Vento de Inuyasha, contudo, restaram alguns sobreviventes e eles foram o suficiente para tirar o garotinho do abraço terno de sua única família. Sango gritou e tentou acertá-los com a sua arma, a rapidez com que voaram a atrapalhou de alcançar a sua felicidade. Insetos venenosos rodeavam a horda, impedindo que Miroku utilizasse o Buraco do Vento.

A raiva cresceu intensa dentro da europeia, as mãos delas fecharam com força e os cabelos agitaram-se para cima. Kagome observou o fragmento incandescer branco no peito de Anna e quando ela voltou o olhar para fitar o grupo, o azul se mostrava da mesma cor do lume:

— Eu vou protegê-lo. — disse à Sango com veemência antes de seu corpo voar como um foguete atrás da pequena multidão de lacaios do: — Naraku! — vociferou ao chegar no castelo. Não encontrou problemas para atravessar a barreira e sabia que _Ele_ foi quem a permitiu entrar tão fácil. — Naraku! — não poupou a garganta ao gritar o nome pelo jardim deserto, e persistiu enquanto escancarava as portas da construção e pisoteava a madeira dos largos corredores, afoita por encontrá-lo. Finalmente, ele estava em um cômodo qualquer e sorria. O garoto – pivô da situação – jazia deitado em um futon, observado pelo hanyou detestável.

— Oh, — enfim a olhou em ares de naturalidade — você voltou. — pretendeu indiferença no tom.

— Que _merda_ é essa?! — aproximou-se irada, a bater os pés.

— Do que está falando? — fingiu-se de desentendido.

— Seu filho da... — rosnou e partiu a esbofetear os ombros dele.

— E voltamos aos primórdios de nossa relação. — risonho, não se moveu ou tentou pará-la. De frente para a humana, assistiu-a agredi-lo sem descanso, alternando murros e tapas, espalhando-os pelo peito, pelos ombros e pela barriga também.

— Desgraçado, nojento! Prometeu que não me magoaria mais! Seu... _Argh!_ — grunhiu quando não encontrou mais palavras ofensivas para vomitar.

— Mas eu não fiz nada a você, minha Annabelle Rose. — ainda inabalável, segurou o rosto da humana e afastou alguns fios que caíam sobre os olhos.

— E você acha que eu fico feliz quando faz esse menino tentar matar a irmã?! Acha que festejo quando você resolve machucar as pessoas, jogar umas contra as outras, seu _merda_?! — os braços cansaram de bater naquele corpo que nem saía do lugar e penderam ainda tensos, as mãos agarraram-se à saia.

— E desde quando eu falei que abandonaria os meus planos se você viesse para cá? — arqueou uma das finas sobrancelhas e a encarou em ares de desafio. Annabelle perdeu o ar e a cor por segundos. De repente qualquer som ficou preso na garganta e ela não disse mais nada. Naraku falou por ela: — Aceitei você não querer me ajudar em minha empreitada, mas nunca dei a entender que eu havia desistido.

— Tem razão. — os olhos rolaram para baixo, estancaram no piso escuro. Um sorriso soturno se formou na boca e quase causou calafrios no hanyou. Em rapidez estranha, a postura indiferente dele mudou para sutilmente preocupada.

— No que está pensando? — a abordou em ar de curiosidade.

— Em como eu fui tola. — fez-se distante aos poucos, encaminhando os passos à porta.

— Aonde pensa que vai? — segurou um dos pulsos com firmeza suficiente para causar desconforto.

— Para o meu quarto. — não o olhou.

— Está mentindo. — apertou um pouco mais, Annabelle conteve um gemido.

— Me solte, está machucando. — reclamou sem muita alteração.

— O que achou que fosse acontecer quando viesse para cá? — ignorou a exigência dela e a virou para si, obrigando-a a encará-lo de modo que pudesse ler as expressões com primor, coisa que ele costumava fazer bem. Porém, na face de Annabelle não havia nada além da palidez. Desde quando ela se tornara a imagem de uma casca vazia?

— Sinceramente, eu não sei. Eu só queria que toda a tristeza e o sofrimento acabassem, mas pelo que vejo não faz diferença se estou aqui ou se estou longe, a marca não sai, só cresce. — o tom, o olhar, tudo nela se mostrou apático. O que quer que aquela mulher estivesse sentindo estava bem guardado.

Naraku sentiu-se terrivelmente culpado outra vez e largou o braço de sua presa. Não queria despedaçá-la como fazia com suas vítimas, todavia, ele não poderia simplesmente abandonar todos os afazeres por causa dela.

— Você vai embora? — perguntou como quem não quer nada.

— Para onde eu iria? Estou cansada de perambular. — se expressou como se já nem se importasse, ainda com o olhar vazio.

Kohaku, enfim, abriu os olhos devagar e acordou desnorteado. Assim que o menino murmurou qualquer coisa, o semblante de Annabelle mudou e ela se ajoelhou ao lado do leito, afagando a franja do irmão de Sango.

— Senhorita?! — manifestou-se sonolento — O que aconteceu?

— Você dormiu, foi isso o que aconteceu. Está tudo bem! — segurou uma mão do jovenzinho e a afagou.

Naraku cumpriu o papel de mero observador e se prendeu na mudança gritante de postura dela. Os olhos opacos retomaram a ternura, bem como a voz. Até mesmo a um moleque que mal conhecia, Annabelle dedicava uma atenção que a Naraku nunca mais dera. Um relance dessa candura o hanyou conheceu na gruta, e foi só.

Sentiu raiva dela, acabou por deixar escapar um balbucio de desagrado, ela o olhou discreta em resposta.

— Quem era aquela moça? — Kohaku perguntou e recebeu um olhar inquisitório de Naraku.

— Acho que você estava sonhando, pequeno. — Annabelle respondeu com doçura, amenizando a tensão — Vamos deixá-lo descansar mais um pouco. — ergueu-se e ofereceu a mão ao Senhor do castelo e ao perceber que ele não a daria, ela mesma teve a iniciativa de cativar os dedos rígidos entre os seus mornos.

Puxou-o para fora do quarto sem muito esforço, pois o sujeito atordoado acabou por se deixar levar. Assim que estiveram no corredor, ela o largou e rumou o andar aos aposentos que lhe foram cedidos.

Ouviu os passos dele atrás dos seus e tentou ignorar, então chegou no cômodo luxuoso, começou a fechar a porta e a mão dele a impediu. Annabelle podia ver metade do rosto conturbado através das tiras de madeira e papel de seda.

— O que você quer? — ela perguntou já impaciente.

— Você. — forçou a porta a correr até escancará-la.

A humana não se esforçou para impedi-lo, pelo contrário, deu espaço para que ele entrasse, e de costas para o aracnídeo, começou a baixar as mangas do vestido, expondo os ombros. Naraku ouviu o som sutil das fitas a serem desamarradas apressadamente, testemunhou a as camadas da roupa dela caírem ao chão e quis gritar, mandá-la parar... contudo viu-se preso na mesma inércia de outras vezes, refém da própria luxúria. Então, como uma maneira de puni-la, agarrou-a pelas costas e meteu a mão entre as pernas dela, manipulando a genitália úmida sem pena, esfregando os dedos pela pele morna e lisa, já intumescida sem que ele precisasse fazer muito.

A odiou por desejá-lo tanto, amaldiçoou os gemidos sofridos a escaparem da garganta feminil e chegou a segurar o pescoço dela numa das mãos enquanto a tocava, apertando-o voraz vez ou outra, sufocando-a e devolvendo-lhe o ar, fazendo a consciência dela oscilar, a vista enegrecer e o corpo inteiro tremer diante da mistura de sensações: de morte e de prazer. Mesmo as mãos de Annabelle estando livres, em momento algum ela tentou impedir o que ele fazia, de fato ela parecia gostar. Mais endoidecido pela resposta do corpo de sua convidada, Naraku rosnou ao ouvido eriçado e o sugou. O esperado aconteceu: antes de um breve desmaio, Anna atingiu o ápice e se tremeu da cabeça aos pés. O meio-youkai a amparou nos braços, evitando que ela tombasse.

Em segundos, a Rosa Branca retomou a consciência e pôde fitá-lo ofegante. Via-o todo borrado, como uma pintura impressionista.

— Eu odeio você. — ele falou num sussurro, pousando o corpo dela no tatame.

— Eu também o odeio. — ao fim da frase a mão desavergonhada tinha passeado pelo peito dele e descido até apanhar o volume entre as pernas do "odiado". O toque poderia ser sobre a roupa, e mesmo assim não deixava de ser intenso. Um gemido grave escapou da boca dele.

— Maldita... — notou-a puxar sua calça para baixo e dessa vez não aceitaria um serviço pela metade, então ele mesmo tirou a parte de cima do quimono e no fim das contas ficou completamente nu para estar de acordo com ela. Queria sentir o corpo quente debaixo do seu, mas principalmente o coração descompassado, mesmo sabendo que a razão da arritmia seria meramente um espasmo físico e nada mais.

Tendo a visão da jovem com as pernas escancaradas diante de si, Naraku não resistiu e se meteu para dentro da fresta viscosa. Annabelle virou o rosto para o lado, ainda de olhos abertos e o gesto o fez se sentir desconfortável, por esse motivo o amante agarrou a face da Rosa e a obrigou a mirá-lo. Dessa vez, a humana o desacatou e virou o rosto com força a mordiscar o lábio inferior. Num outro método de punição, Naraku cravou-se dentro dela vezes seguidas, cutucando-lhe o interior e arrancando-lhe gritos rasgados. As unhas dela agarraram as nádegas rijas do meio-youkai, e as pernas dobraram-se ao alto, ela toda estava endurecida. As paredes febris o apertaram, prendendo-o. Ele se forçou mais ainda para o fundo, e com rapidez, em estocadas vorazes. Os corpos friccionavam, melados. As testas uniram-se e os olhos cerraram. Houve o momento em que ele próprio já não queria olhá-la e se ver obrigado a lidar com a expressão desapontada.

O ato se findou quando Naraku gozou exaurido. Os dedos dele apertavam a madeira do chão, os dela não tocavam a nada, os braços penderam abertos sobre o futon e o olhar perdido no teto. Não se beijaram. Não se abraçaram. Ele fez questão de não deixar o corpo cair sobre o dela como das outras vezes e se jogou para o lado, mirando a escuridão acima dos dois. Tudo o que se ouvia eram as respirações.

— Solte o menino. — ao recuperar o ar, ela soltou a voz — É tudo o que peço.

O vilão riu desacreditado.

Riu até cansar.

— Por favor. — insistiu.

— O que acabou de acontecer aqui foi uma tentativa de me seduzir? — perguntou ainda a gargalhar.

— Não, o meu pedido é uma tentativa de fazer de você alguém melhor. — girou o rosto e o fitou séria.

— Esqueça Annabelle. Kohaku é um trunfo que não pretendo me desfazer.

— Tem razão, eu não sei onde estava a minha cabeça quando pensei que você poderia melhorar. — virou o corpo para o lado oposto. Naraku estranhou a ausência de persistência e permaneceu a observá-la, à espera de alguma ação, ou pelo menos um suspiro magoado.

Nada. A humana petrificou na posição em que estava, o hanyou se levantou cauteloso, deu a volta ao leito e parou de frente a misteriosa criatura. As pálpebras estavam seladas, no entanto ele sabia que a mulher ainda não dormira, assim como estava certo de que ela o notara de vigília e optou por ignorá-lo. Não havia mudança no semblante de Annabelle, estaria triste, estaria com raiva? No que ela tinha se tornado?

No que _ele_ a tornara?

 _Você não me ama, duvido até mesmo que ame Kikyou, mas de alguma maneira torta, esquisita, você se importa. E se você é capaz de se importar, existe algo de bom em você._ — Naraku rememorou um momento agora tão distante quanto um sonho, quando a escocesa tocou seu rosto graciosamente e afirmou com veemência a sua crença. Ela fora a única a enxergar qualquer traço de benevolência em seu ser obscuro, bem como fora a única a quase implorar para que ele não desistisse de si mesmo quando dividiram o singelo calor de uma fogueira em uma caverna rochosa.

Ao bater os pés sobre o assoalho, encaminhando-se ao quarto, Naraku refletia sobre a saudade que sentia daquela Annabelle, e torturava-se por crer tê-la matado. Como pudera destruir o que mais almejava? O discurso do fantasma de Kagewaki soava profético. Sem perceber, o rival de Inuyasha deixou escapar um riso irônico enquanto sentava-se. Os olhos ardiam como se neles alguém tivesse jogado areia. Naraku levou o dorso de uma mão e os esfregou, percebeu na pele pequena quantidade de água, levou-a a boca e provou o gosto salgado das poucas lágrimas que por pouco não desceram pelas órbitas. Tornou a rir de si mesmo, ainda que a dor o consumisse por um lado, e a raiva por outro. Seus olhos procuraram o cenário afora, além da janela, e prenderam-se na singular flor que sobrevivia ao seu miasma.

* * *

Annabelle abriu os olhos vagarosamente, como das outras vezes não sentia a mínima vontade de se levantar para enfrentar o dia – se é que era dia, a bruma arroxeada que camuflava o castelo do olhar de forasteiros não permitia que os raios solares brindassem a terra com seu brilho dourado. Ao sentar, a humana mirou os lados e estranhou não haver qualquer presença no quarto além da dela. Geralmente Kohaku estava por perto, ou mesmo Kagura. Todavia, ninguém a visitara naquela manhã funesta.

Antes de resolver sair, a jovem apática se chegou ao parapeito amadeirado e pôs o rosto para fora. Os cílios acobreados se tocaram enquanto a pele eriçava-se com o vento gelado. No fim das contas, ela ainda era capaz de sentir alguma coisa. Então, os olhos se abriram e finalmente as pernas iniciaram a caminhada. Anna vagou pelos corredores sem procurar uma direção certa até que por coincidência esbarrou com Kagura.

— Teve uma boa noite de sono? — a guardiã dos ventos perguntou um pouco mais simpática.

— Eu acho que sim... — respondeu reticente, fitando todos os cantos como se procurasse por alguém.

— Ele está no quarto onde guarda a joia. — contou de pronto, como se a interrogação nos traços da ocidental fosse previsível.

— Ele quem? — as esferas celestes piscaram ainda interrogativas.

— Naraku, — riu — quem mais seria? — a youkai estava animada ou seria impressão? A conduta de Kagura confundiu os sentidos de Annabelle.

— Tem alguma coisa diferente acontecendo aqui. Estou enganada? — encarou-a sem titubear.

— Você é tão sensitiva e ainda não se deu conta? — outro riso escapou — Garota, eu não faço ideia do que você disse ou fez, mas precisa saber o que aconteceu enquanto você dormia...

* * *

 _Kagura não sentia sono naquela madrugada, por isso estava sentada na varanda da enorme construção. Seus orbes carminados procuravam ver além da barreira um céu estrelado e a cria de Naraku sonhava acordada em um dia alcançar a tão desejada liberdade. Por mais que seu coração não estivesse dentro do peito, ela jurava poder senti-lo palpitar, assim como pôde senti-lo parar ao ver parar ao seu lado o tão odiado mestre._

— _Naraku?! — sobressaltou-se e imediatamente ficou de pé, a postos. Atrás do sujeito surgiu o menino usado sempre de peão para os planos mais terríveis. Kagura estava convicta de que mais uma vez Kohaku teria uma missão suja para cumprir e tentou se preparar psicologicamente para levar o garoto ao local onde teria que cumprir tal objetivo. — O que quer que eu faça?_

— _Leve Kohaku até o grupo de Inuyasha e devolva-o à irmã. — disse sem rodeios._

— _E depois?_

— _Volte para cá._

— _Quando devo trazê-lo de volta? — estranha às intenções de seu criador, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Geralmente, Naraku era bem claro acerca de seus planos._

— _Ele não voltará. — o mestre começou a demonstrar impaciência na voz._

— _Não me diga que vai matá-lo?! — sabia que não deveria se surpreender com uma atitude cruel quando se tratava do hanyou, ainda assim não desejava que o menino morresse tão cedo._

— _Kagura, estou mandando que devolva Kohaku à irmã dele. Será tão difícil de entender o que quero? — Naraku soou mais grave._

— _E o fragmento nas costas dele, é para tirar? — o cérebro logo embolar-se-ia de tão confuso._

— _Leve-o já! — exclamou, tirando de sua serva qualquer coragem de fazer nova pergunta._

* * *

Os olhos de Annabelle quase saltavam das órbitas conforme Kagura revelava como havia sido suas horas madrigais. As batidas cardíacas aceleraram para depois quase estancarem e o corpo todo amolecer, tonto.

— E foi isso, Naraku enlouqueceu. Ele simplesmente libertou o menino! — ela terminou o relato já às gargalhadas, de tão desacreditada que estava. — Claro que mais tarde ele deve ir atrás do fragmento, mas... — um movimento brusco da humana interrompeu seu discurso — Ei, aonde você vai? — Annabelle não pensou, simplesmente correu na direção do cômodo onde Kagura dissera que Naraku se isolava. — _"Ele fez isso por causa dela" —_ a mestra dos ventos constatou e cessou o riso.

* * *

— Naraku... — abriu a porta de correr com cautela, sem causar ruídos. Não obteve resposta, e percebeu o quão denso estava o youki ali dentro.

Sem demora, avistou o meio-youkai sentado no meio do cômodo. A parte de cima do quimono escuro jazia aberta e caída para os lados, deixando à mostra a queimadura em forma de aranha que naquele instante cintilava como se estivesse em chamas.

Ele sabia de sua presença, mesmo que Annabelle não tivesse aberto a boca para falar, contudo optou por não mirá-la. Seus olhos foram cativos pela pérola em um altar adiante, entre duas velas. Os dedos rijos apertavam os joelhos dobrados. A raiva dele era tanta que quase possuía um cheiro.

Num repente, braços o envolveram por trás, e um queixo acomodou-se em seu ombro tenso. Um coração acelerado gritava, colado às suas costas. Ela o abraçara numa tentativa de acalento, trazendo no gesto a nostalgia de tempos passados.

— Obrigada... — Annabelle sussurrou rente ao ouvido dele.

Uma mão, ainda rígida como pedra, tocou a dela que tremia.

Por fim, uma gota respingou sobre o peito de Naraku. De canto, os olhos dele captaram o pranto suave descer das preciosidades cerúleas enquanto os lábios rosados exibiam um discreto, mas doce sorriso. A cor voltara às bochechas dela, ao menos em parte. A energia maligna foi se dissipando dos cantos como poeira. Havia alguma esperança enfim – ele pensou, e quando deu por si seu próprio coração parecia calmo, tão sereno a ponto de seus próprios olhos se fecharem e as articulações amolecerem. A única negritude que permanecia no amplo quarto era uma fina camada de fumaça ao redor da esfera rosada quase completa.

— Annabelle... — sibilou quase em tom de lamento e ela apertou ainda mais o enlace — _"O que você fez de mim?"_

 _Humano. —_ os burburinhos contaram — _Ela está tornando-o humano e você permite. Não era você quem desejava tanto se tornar um youkai completo?_

" _Eu já não sei mais..."_

 _O que você realmente quer Naraku? A humana ou poder? Não pode ter os dois._

Os olhos de sangue, fechados, espremeram-se. Como se a dona dos cabelos de fogo pudesse sentir a angústia dele, sua aura começou adentrar os poros da pele leitosa e acalmá-lo aos poucos.

" _Eu quero que Annabelle volte a ser o que era"_ — ele compreendeu, pois, que não bastava tê-la em seu castelo, tampouco em sua cama. Naraku queria ver a sua hóspede e amante feliz. Bem como ela fora a primeira pessoa a notar luz dentro da infindável escuridão que o compunha, fora também o primeiro ser a quem o hanyou não desejava machucar, porque se a ferisse, estaria a apunhalar a si mesmo. Por essa razão, Naraku escolheu abrir mão de um trunfo que tinha, simplesmente para ver um sorriso enfeitar os lábios de sua humana outra vez. E, quem sabe, qualquer dia sua escocesa não precisaria de agrados para ser terna com ele, como antes o era com Hitomi?

Aquele foi o momento em que a teia o prendeu sem que pudesse perceber, e de supetão o predador tornou-se presa.

 _Continua..._

* * *

TCHARARARAM!  
Demorei, mas voltei, e de quebra com um capítulo GIGAAAANTE que já estava postado no Anime Spirit há um tempão (desculpem).  
Tentarei deixar a fanfic atualizada aqui como está lá, prometo, só não posso dizer em quanto tempo farei isso, pois ando enrolada com minhas atividades e sem muito tempo para organizar outras coisas, para escrever, enfim...  
Espero que gostem.  
Sobre o diálogo entre Ailyn e Kikyou, num futuro um pouco distante teremos mais detalhes sobre.  
Kissuuus!


	28. Reminiscências

Oi pessoal, estou por aqui novamente! Obrigada pelos incentivos, como eu disse, farei o que posso para manter a fanfic atualizada no site!  
Bem, nesse capítulo vamos matar a saudade de alguns personagens que estavam sumidos na estória.  
Desculpem possíveis errinhos de digitação ao longo do texto, a gente faz o possível para revisar direitinho, mas ás vezes algum detalhe passa batido.  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 28 – Reminiscências**

 _O grupo de amigos acampava em meio à brenha verdejante, protegidos pelas altas copas das árvores. Um dos rapazes estava ausente todavia, e por essa razão a mocinha deitada em um saco de dormir demonstrava certa zanga no olhar. Além dela, apenas uma pessoa permanecia acordada – abraçada à arma talhada em ossos de youkais, Sango observava as chamas da fogueira bailarem agoniadas enquanto pensava sobre as diversas tragédias que acometeram sua vida em tão pouco tempo._

 _Kagome, num rompante, sentou e jogou a colcha para o lado:_

— _Sinto a presença de um fragmento!_

 _O movimento brusco da colegial despertou Shippou, deitado na beira de seu leito improvisado. Miroku, sempre alerta, abriu os olhos em um segundo e então todos se encararam, sabendo que o que quer que estivesse prestes a acontecer haveria de estar relacionado a algum plano de Naraku. A oriental do século XXI indicou o caminho a dar passos na frente. O arco e flechas estavam a postos, caso um embate se desse._

 _Não muito longe, em uma parte onde as árvores não existiam em tanta abundância, o vento soprava agitado e contornados por ele estavam Kagura e Kohaku, sentados sobre uma larga pena._

 _À primeira vista, o trio de humanos e a pequena raposa estranharam o figurino da Mestra dos Ventos – pois em muito se assemelhava às roupas da estrangeira ruiva – porém, dadas as circunstâncias do encontro e do que aqueles indivíduos já conheciam sobre o criador da youkai, todos se sentiram acuados e se prepararam para o pior. Shippou preparou alguns de seus cogumelos mágicos e os deixou a postos caso fosse necessário usá-los. Contudo, a mão que segurava o ombro de Kohaku o soltou. Kagura indicou com os olhos para onde o garoto deveria seguir. Depois de algumas piscadelas confusas, o irmãozinho de Sango se ergueu e caminhou errante até o grupo. Ele sequer possuía uma arma, trajava as roupas simples de sua antiga rotina._

 _Aos poucos, Sango baixou a guarda e apoiou o Osso Voador sobre a grama. Nada nos traços do rapazote indicava hostilidade ou vazio, os amigos tinham diante de si uma criança atordoada, somente... e inocente._

— _Não me perguntem por que estou fazendo isso, nem eu mesma sei dizer. Naraku simplesmente mandou devolvê-lo. Claro que ele deve vir atrás do fragmento depois, mas isso é problema de vocês. — Kagura explicou antes de dar de ombros e partir para longe em seu transporte excêntrico._

* * *

— Aquilo foi muito estranho... _—_ a raposinha cochichou com a adolescente de outra era, enquanto afastados, observavam Sango e seu irmão sentados juntos à beira de um córrego. O sol da manhã raiava brando e as largas folhas de altas árvores fragmentavam-lhe as luzes.

— Tem razão Shippou, eu também não sei o que pensar, acho que precisamos tomar certo cuidado. _—_ Kagome tentou ser sábia, no entanto não teria coragem de chamar a exterminadora de youkais para conversar sobre o assunto.

Ao menos não tão cedo.

— Então você ainda não lembra de nada do que aconteceu, Kohaku? _—_ a irmã mais velha perguntou a encará-lo apreensiva. A proximidade era tamanha que os ombros de ambos chocavam-se e o menino corava sem se aperceber.

— Não, eu sinto muito... _—_ ele se encolheu, acuado e tímido _—_ A minha mente parece um grande vazio, tudo o que me lembro é de como era a minha vida no castelo.

— E como era lá? _—_ de repente o caçula de sua família teria algumas informações úteis para revelar sobre o odioso inimigo. Com o coração preenchido por raiva, Sango prosseguiu: _—_ O que Naraku fez a você?

— Ele me tratava como um lacaio, me mandava fazer coisas horríveis e eu não conseguia desobedecer... _—_ os braços cruzados sobre os joelhos apertaram-se fechando um abraço ao redor de si mesmo, os olhos amadeirados tremularam por instantes, visivelmente tristes. A expressão desconsolada de Kohaku fez Sango se arrepender de tê-lo interceptado tão rápido. Então os traços do garotinho começaram a amenizar de súbito, bastou ele parar de falar sobre Naraku para contar sobre a chegada de uma agradável hóspede: _—_ E aí, um dia, uma moça diferente chegou. Ela tinha os cabelos cor de abóbora e os olhos cor de céu, nem parecia desse mundo...

— Anna... _—_ Sango murmurou, a recordar do último encontro com a ruiva e da promessa feita por ela: proteger seu irmão.

— Ela foi gentil comigo, cantou e tocou harpa para mim, _—_ Kohaku abriu meio sorriso _—_ e desde que ela pisou no castelo, o comportamento de meu antigo mestre mudou.

— Mudou como?

— Eu não sei explicar, é como se a presença daquela moça o deixasse menos cruel... _—_ suspirou _—_ Ele parece gostar muito dela.

— Kagome! _—_ a jovem exterminadora chamou a amiga no mesmo instante e ela veio sem titubear, o pequeno youkai raposa surgiu saltitante logo atrás. _—_ Você precisa ouvir isso... _—_ afirmou à colegial. _—_ Por favor, Kohaku, continue. _—_ pediu com suavidade, era perceptível no pequeno irmão o desconcerto por mais dois indivíduos entrarem na conversa.

— Pode falar, Kohaku, não se acanhe! _—_ Kagome alargou um sorriso amistoso nos lábios, dando ao menino a coragem que ele precisava para continuar.

— Meu mestre... _—_ respirou fundo _—_ digo, meu antigo mestre Naraku me libertou porque aquela moça pediu.

— O quê?! _—_ Shippou empalideceu e seu pequeno corpo rolou uma cambalhota para trás enrolando-se na cauda como se fosse uma bola de pelo. Os olhos giraram confusos e o youkaizinho não sabia se ria ou se chorava por conta da situação _—_ O Naraku? Eu não acredito!

— Não é do feitio do Naraku agir desse jeito, ele tem que ter uma intenção por trás dessa atitude. _—_ Sango coçou o queixo conforme o cenho franzia ligeiramente consternado. Ah, sim, o bastardo tinha de estar tramando algum plano ardil, provavelmente faria Kohaku atacá-la na primeira chance – como já havia feito. E, além do mais, o fragmento da Joia permanecia nas costas do menino, obviamente o hanyou malicioso o viria buscar quando tivesse uma chance. Não, aquilo tudo só poderia ser uma nova forma de fazê-la sofrer, mas, mesmo assim, Sango não desistiria do único parente que lhe restara e seus globos amarronzados resplandeciam determinação. Kagome a observava em silêncio, porque nem ela mesma sabia o que dizer sobre o caso. Enquanto a oriental mais velha se via recoberta de suspeitas, o coração da mais jovem alimentava em si alguma esperança de retratação. A menina Higurashi, tão benevolente, era também muito intuitiva. Uma voz, lá de dentro, lhe dizia que dessa vez não havia artimanhas, e sim atos provocados pelo ápice do desespero... e dos _sentimentos_.

— _Keh_! _—_ finalmente Inuyasha se manifestou. O meio-youkai chegara a tempo de ouvir o que considerou absurdo e não deteve suas opiniões. A garganta implorou por libertar tudo o que a mente pensava, e assim o fez: _—_ Você deve estar de brincadeira com a minha cara, moleque! Até parece que o Naraku iria te soltar só porque tem uma quedinha pela _Anna-não-sei-o-que-lá!_ Nem pela Kikyou ele faria isso! _—_ cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, o nariz empinou-se confiante. _—_ Mas é claro que isso é uma armadilha!

— Inuyasha! _—_ Kagome se levantou e o repreendeu no ato. Sango e Kohaku estavam visivelmente constrangidos com a atitude do sujeito cujas orelhas deveriam ter ouvido a conversa de longe.

— Falando em Kikyou, a gente sabe muito bem que vocês deveriam estar se encontrando às escondidas ontem e por isso você não estava aqui quando a Kagura apareceu para entregar o Kohaku! _—_ Shippou, desafiador, comentou a cruzar os braços e batucar os pezinhos. O pequenino não percebeu como suas palavras acanharam não só o cão híbrido, mas também sua amiga tão bem quista que guardava alguns sentimentos e tristezas para si.

— O que foi que eu perdi? _—_ Miroku aproximou-se a trazer um porco selvagem sobre o lombo. O animal pesava tanto que o monge precisava se apoiar no cajado para continuar andando _—_ Deve ter sido uma bela de uma fofoca para você me largar lá no bosque com a nossa caçada e me fazer carregar sozinho! _—_ resmungou para o amigo.

— _Humpft_ , nossa caçada? Fui eu quem matei, você não moveu um dedo! Tinha mais que carregar esse bicho mesmo para ter alguma utilidade no fim das contas, _—_ apesar das palavras ofensivas, a careta no rosto do hanyou arrancou uma risada do rapaz humano, era sempre assim.

— Não importa o que aconteça e o que o trouxe aqui, eu vou cuidar de você. _—_ Sango abraçou o seu ente querido singelamente e esboçou um sorriso meigo, fez isso para tentar acalmá-lo depois da explosão de Inuyasha.

— Essa é boa, Naraku libertar uma de suas marionetes por causa de uma garota! _—_ todavia, o mal-humorado do grupo insistiu nos comentários desagradáveis.

— Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi? _—_ Miroku se direcionou às duas mulheres do grupo. Kagome meneou uma afirmação com a cabeça. Shippou permanecia atordoado com a história, a pequena Kirara estava à beira do rio bebendo água como se nada de extraordinário acontecesse em volta. _—_ _"Precisaremos esperar pela sucessão dos eventos para saber qual é a verdadeira intenção de Naraku"_ _—_ O monge contemplou o céu vespertino e dialogou apenas com seus próprios pensamentos.

Inuyasha, irritadiço, afastou-se do grupo por alguns instantes. Kagome fitou-o preocupada.

* * *

Naraku abriu as portas da entrada da construção e deparou-se com sua estimada humana sentada à varanda, vidrada em um novo adereço – feito por ela – no centro do fúnebre jardim.

" _Mas como?"_ _—_ ele se perguntou ao vislumbrar uma árvore repleta de flores brancas, similares àquela que surgira por ali antes. Estupefato, o híbrido caminhou e estancou os passos assim que esteve ao lado da escocesa.

— Você gostou? _—_ a ocidental perguntou com naturalidade.

— Como você fez isso? _—_ havia admiração, mas também temor naquela indagação.

— Você sabe... o meu dom. _—_ mirou as próprias mãos _—_ Se quiser que eu desfaça, tudo bem.

— Não! _—_ ele se precipitou, mas logo recuperou o controle e a calma _—_ É uma bela árvore, só não entendo como qualquer planta conseguiria sobreviver ao meu miasma... _—_ enquanto refletia sobre a magia dela, notava o fino véu esbranquiçado a proteger a obra de Annabelle e ela própria _—_ É claro... _—_ abriu um sorriso sutil logo a constatar o óbvio: a árvore era como ela, um ponto de luz perdido nas trevas, apático porém firme, sobrevivendo.

O riso se fechou em um risco. A mulher não o olhava, contudo os sentidos aguçados de Naraku o possibilitavam de ouvir o coração bater depressa e a saliva a descer pela garganta angustiada. Annabelle estava ansiosa e ficara ainda mais quando ele sentou ao seu lado. Se ela fosse uma youkai, certamente perceberia que o estado de espírito dele não estava tão diferente...

— No que está pensando? _—_ bom ator como era, controlou os ânimos para transparecer serenidade.

— Em muitas coisas. _—_ resfolgou lentamente, bem como piscou os olhos em busca de autocontrole. _—_ Penso no céu de verão, nas flores da primavera, até da brancura da neve no inverno... penso nas coisas das quais sinto falta. _—_ manteve-se vidrada na árvore, mas podia percebê-lo bem pela visão periférica – as nuances da curiosidade nos olhos escarlates, até mesmo certo receio.

— Das coisas que sente falta? _Hum_... _—_ o tom dele era previsível, as notas dissonantes do ciúme completavam a melodia grave de seu falar aveludado.

— Naraku, _—_ finalmente virou o rosto e tomou coragem de encará-lo, lembrando-se vividamente das recentes horas passadas junto a ele em um abraço de gratidão e acolhimento _—_ o que eu represento para você? _—_ os dois empalideceram com a pergunta, mas os olhares não se afastaram, o dela trêmulo e o dele arregalado. Diante da mudez do hanyou, Annabelle controlou a respiração e o nervosismo para falar algo mais: _—_ Você disse que apagaria as minhas memórias, e até agora elas permanecem intactas. Você disse que... _— "me faria sua mulher"_ _—_ pensou, mas calou, não teve a ousadia de dizer _—_ Por que eu ainda me lembro de tudo?

— Uma vez você me disse que esquecer de quem você era seria como morrer, lembra-se? _—_ pontuou, enfim, embora por dentro trepidasse _—_ Você sempre foi tão convicta, até mesmo Kagewaki tinha sua essência instável, mas você... você sempre soube o que queria e no que acreditava. _—_ suspirou, desagradado com as próprias lembranças de quando testemunhava os momentos calorosos do casal de longe _—_ O ser humano costuma ter a capacidade de amar e odiar o outro na mesma intensidade. Você é uma exceção, porém. Nem a mim, depois de tudo o que fiz, seu coração odiou.

Annabelle identificou nos olhos dele a mesma expressão de quando ela quase morreu afogada – um misto de tristeza e preocupação. As mãos dele repousavam sobre as pernas. Trêmula, a escocesa cativou uma entre as suas e em tom mais baixo, quase num murmúrio, perguntou novamente:

— O que eu represento para você?

— O que eu represento para você? _—_ rebateu com a mesma questão e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Soou desafiador e inseguro ao mesmo tempo. Não havia sarcasmo, sequer um traço de malícia naquela imensidão avermelhada e estonteante. Annabelle sentiu-se tragada pelos rubis, seu estômago revirou por dentro do ventre, mas o medo a aplacou e cessou seus movimentos, suas iniciativas. As mãos abriram-se, deixando a dele escorregar. Por fim, os céus baixaram turvos. Naraku tomou o queixo dela entre os dedos e inclinou-lhe o rosto para cima. As pálpebras cerraram-se firmes enquanto ela ofegava. _—_ Entendo. _—_ cessou o toque e a aproximação. A mulher quis gritar e a voz não saiu conforme ele se afastou em tenebrosa mudez.

Annabelle tinha algumas teorias, mas temia se permitir acreditar nelas. Naraku, por sua vez, tinha muitas certezas.

Kagura os espiava da janela de um cômodo, ela também tinha lá algumas ideias e esperanças.

* * *

Kohaku contemplava o sol baixar por de trás da montanha enquanto caminhava com o grupo de estranhos. Ao analisar suas nuances, percebia-os preocupados e desconfiados – com exceção da bela exterminadora a esboçar um sorriso ou outro. Como ela era familiar!

Num rompante, vidrado na moça que se dizia sua irmã, imagens surgiram à mente e o fizeram paralisar – ele, a segurar uma foice, ceifando a vida de tantas outras pessoas, e por último, a mesma criatura – que agora lhe sorria – chamava-o aos prantos, até que flechas acertaram-no em cheio e tudo mais se tornou em escuridão. Kohaku estancou, pálido de horror.

— O que eu fiz? _—_ a voz chiou entrecortada, e o menino pôs as mãos à cabeça.

— Kohaku?! _—_ Sango, que caminhava um pouco à frente, parou e virou-se, suas mãos imediatamente tocaram os ombros do garoto, contudo seu irmãozinho parecia preso em um outro tempo, numa memória fúnebre _—_ Acho que ele está se lembrando! _—_ Comentou com a amiga, logo atrás, apreensiva com a situação. _—_ Kohaku, está tudo bem, acalme-se! _—_ abraçou-o, no entanto o pobrezinho permanecia gelado e a expressão mantinha-se horrorizada. _—_ Está tudo bem... _—_ repetiu, afagando-lhe as costas.

Num reflexo abrupto, talvez na vã esperança de se afastar da dor por instantes, Kohaku empurrou Sango e correu de volta à direção da mata.

— Kohaku! _—_ a exterminadora gritou e foi atrás. Miroku, chamou Kirara e assim que a youkai aumentou de tamanho, o monge a montou e seguiu o rumo da amiga.

— Inuyasha, temos que ir até eles! _—_ Kagome disse sem titubear.

— E se for uma armadilha do Naraku?! _—_ Shippou, no colo da colegial, questionou.

— O que com certeza é, mas temos que ir de qualquer jeito. _Keh_! _—_ o hanyou dos cabelos prateados resmungou, e ainda assim se prontificou a levar a adolescente e a raposa nas costas. Com sua velocidade, chegaram rápido ao destino – Inuyasha acompanhou o garotinho pelo cheiro e o encontrou escorado ao tronco de uma árvore enquanto a irmã mas velha tentava consolá-lo inutilmente. Não parecia que Kohaku estava sob o controle de alguém, e sim que era uma criança arrasada, a chacoalhar os ombros e soluçar.

— Escute, não foi sua culpa. _—_ Sango tentou explicar _—_ Você lembrou, não foi?

Não era como se o menino tivesse recuperado completamente a memória, muitas lacunas remanesciam, somente os piores momentos latejavam, fazendo-o se contorcer de dor na cabeça e dor no coração.

Inuyasha respirou fundo e se achegou, tocando o ombro dele:

— Ei... _—_ assim que Kohaku se virou para responder, um punho fechado acertou-o no estômago e o fez desmaiar.

— Inuyasha! _—_ Kagome berrou e Sango logo em seguida, Miroku observou com cautela o amigo segurar o garotinho nos braços antes de mirar as moçoilas arrefecidas.

— Isso vai acalmá-lo por enquanto, precisamos achar um lugar para passar a noite. _—_ o meio-youkai colocou o corpo adormecido cuidadosamente sobre seu ombro direito. O restante da trupe compreendeu sua atitude – mesmo desajeitada – e o seguiu trilha a frente. Não se podia brincar naquela época e naquelas florestas, principalmente à noite, e Kohaku demoraria um tempo até se reestabelecer.

* * *

Annabelle jazia sentada, as costas apoiadas à parede no canto de seu quarto, os braços a abraçarem as pernas contraídas e o queixo a buscar apoio nos joelhos. Os olhos miravam o nada, pois tudo o que a garota humana via era um momento, e não um lugar.

Recordava-se das horas que passara com ele, abraçados, sem trocar uma palavra, somente suspiros. A mão dele, sobre a sua, afagando-a sutilmente, e a joia a resplandecer sombria à distância.

* * *

 _A pele do hanyou, tão macia, nem parecia pertencer a um ser que já se desfigurou e regenerou incontáveis vezes. A cicatriz de aranha, morna, remexeu-se ao toque tímido dos dedos de Annabelle, e a princípio Naraku endureceu e seu youki tornou a crescer. Então, com um simples "shh" e um beijo na bochecha ela o acalmou enquanto insistia na carícia suave. Aos poucos, seu algoz amoleceu e tornou a se permitir apreciar o momento._

* * *

Ela não lembrava bem a partir de onde o dono dos belos olhos carminados ficou sonolento e adormeceu dentro do enredo, todavia o evento a assombrou desde então. Era ele, ali, vulnerável em seus braços. Jamais em outra situação Naraku se permitiria baixar a guarda, ou com outra pessoa. Era óbvio, ele _confiava_ nela... ou confiava no _efeito_ que tinha sobre ela por causa da Joia de Quatro Almas.

* * *

 _Annabelle o deitou com cautela, não queria despertá-lo, mas a cabeça do hanyou se recusou a abandonar seu colo e ela mesma ficou com pena de tirá-lo do conforto, assim, o deixou lá e afagou suas longas e negras ondulações. A contemplar o rosto sereno, já percebia nas feições distinções do antigo jovem mestre, e, de fato, quando o olhava via muito mais Naraku do que Hitomi. Doía, machucava, ela só não sabia dizer se a razão do flagelo era ainda saudade, mágoa reminiscente, ou algo novo. Ela tinha ciência sim, de uma coisa: estava com medo,_ muito _medo._

* * *

Todas as sensações presentes a apavoravam. Recordou-se de um lugar mencionado por Kikyou na última conversa em que tiveram e cogitou a ideia de fugir para lá, recomeçar longe dos anseios e das dúvidas, mas pensar em se afastar _dele_ causava outro tipo de dor e o tormento não tinha fim.

A porta se arrastou devagar, a espinha dorsal gelou enrijecida e os orbes cerúleos arregalaram-se. A garganta, seca, mal conseguia mover os músculos para tentar engolir uma ínfima quantidade de saliva.

Era Kagura. Annabelle se permitiu respirar, aliviada e frustrada ao mesmo tempo. Como isso era possível?

— Kagura... _—_ disse baixo, no entanto a outra não a permitiu prosseguir e foi muito direta:

— Se você ajudou Kohaku, acredito que possa me ajudar. _—_ ajoelhada à frente da escocesa, encarou-a no fundo dos olhos sem qualquer piscadela – Me liberte.

— _._.. o quê? _—_ indagou atordoada.

— Faça-o devolver meu coração, faça Naraku me deixar ir também. _—_ havia desespero naquele pedido, e muita tristeza escondida por trás da postura orgulhosa da Mestra dos Ventos.

— Kagura, eu não tenho esse poder... _—_ estremecida e desacreditada, argumentou.

— Tem sim! _—_ cativou-lhe as mãos com firmeza, desconcertando-a ainda mais _—_ Ele fará qualquer coisa por você, não vê? Me ajude... _—_ o gesto e a súplica fizeram Annabelle desarmar-se.

— Eu tentarei, prometo. _—_ depois de respirar fundo, afirmou compassiva e determinada.

Um sorriso estampou-se na face da escrava, talvez aquela curva em seus lábios rubros fosse a maior demonstração de candura possível de expressar diante de uma vida tão árida. Logo após, a olhar desconfiada para os lados, Kagura ergueu o corpo com agilidade e saiu furtiva do quarto, esquecendo a porta aberta. Annabelle, petrificada, mudou a direção do olhar para a porta e esperou por nova visita, de outro alguém...

e ele não veio, não se atreveria.

Naraku encontrava-se em situação parecida a da humana. Sua alma conturbada revolvia-se dentro do corpo carnal, e o coração de homem pulsava intenso, violento, como um tambor fervoroso. Ele odiava aquela sensação e daria tudo de si para se livrar dela. Ainda sentia na mulher a sombra da piedade e aquela maldita pérola sussurrava sobre isso o tempo todo.

 _Pena_ , pena e desejo, nada mais. E o que ele sentia ia tão além de tudo isso... Só de pensar na possibilidade de amá-la a raiva crescia como um incêndio. Ele não poderia, sequer tinha essa capacidade. Não era?

A porta abriu com violência, antes mesmo o meio-youkai já sentira a presença e eriçou-se todo. Assim ela era, uma mulher de atitude apesar dos anseios. O coração gritou para que ela o encontrasse e assim o fez – sem pensar, impulsiva, instintiva – um espírito livre, como ele sabia ser. Naraku observou em silêncio a forasteira se aproximar, ao notar que ela não se sentaria, ergueu-se com elegância e a fitou sério, percebendo-a ofegar, o peito descer e subir aflito enquanto a humana se preparava para dizer qualquer coisa e nenhuma palavra vinha.

Ficaram naquele ciclo vicioso de olhares cravados e muita tensão até que uma mão tocou o ombro de Naraku com firmeza.

— Na última vez que deitamos juntos, você conseguiu controlar melhor a sua energia sinistra e seu instinto de youkai. Isso tem a ver com a joia não estar mais em seu corpo? _—_ falou rápido, as palavras quase se atropelaram e diante daquele nervosismo todo o sotaque estrangeiro gritou, quase tornando a situação engraçada.

— Um pouco. _—_ respondeu secamente.

— Por que você tirou a joia do ombro se qualquer pessoa pode roubá-la daquele quarto a qualquer momento?

— Há barreira no quarto onde ela está, só entra lá quem eu permitir. _—_ ignorou a primeira parte da pergunta e agiu com naturalidade.

— E por que você tirou a joia do seu corpo, Naraku? _—_ insistiu quase histérica.

— Reservou a madrugada para me fazer um interrogatório? _—_ ergueuuma das sobrancelhas em tom de deboche, precisou vestir a velha máscara ou entraria em surto, mas Annabelle era persistente e continuaria até o amanhecer se preciso fosse.

— Foi por sua causa que Hitomi não apareceu mais em meus sonhos? Desde que cheguei aqui nunca mais o vi ou senti. _—_ partiu a andar pelo quarto de um lado para o outro, os pés pisavam com firmeza na madeira provocando ruídos. _—_ Você o afastou da minha mente com o poder da Joia, não foi isso?

— Eu disse que faria isso, você sabe. Deveria me agradecer por finalmente conseguir dormir. _—_ acompanhou-a com os olhos, analisando cada expressão angustiada.

— Qual foi a real razão de ter libertado Kohaku? _—_ parou repentina, girou o corpo e o fitou profundamente, cheia de anseios.

— Não era o que você queria? _—_ novamente, Naraku buscou manter a naturalidade no tom e no semblante. Tal postura a deixava ainda mais agitada e apesar de ele perceber, não conseguiria mudar seu jeito de ser _—_ Pensei que ficaria feliz, não estou entendendo o motivo de tanta agitação.

— Está me dizendo que o mandou até a Sango só para me agradar? _—_ aproximou-se vagarosa. Na noite anterior o abraçou agradecida, porém, com um dia inteiro dedicado aos pensamentos, Annabelle se via presa em uma teia de desconfiança. Precisava manter o olhar grudado ao dele para ler cada sinal, e ainda assim compreendia que Naraku sabia fingir com maestria e isso a deixava arredia. _—_ O que você está tramando? _—_ perguntou em tom de pedido, como se implorasse para que ele fosse verdadeiro.

— Não consegue confiar em mim. _—_ sorriu desgostoso. A ocidental sabia que aquilo não era uma pergunta.

— Eu quero confiar, mas estou com tanto medo... _—_ desabafou, a voz embargou na garganta. Ela poderia se conter à vontade, e o hanyou sabia que o choro queria descer no fim das contas. O aroma salgado invadia as narinas do araneídeo. _—_ Por que você faria isso só por minha causa?

— Venha aqui. _—_ abriu os braços sutilmente, o que mais poderia fazer se nem ele entendia bem o que estava acontecendo? E ela foi, encolhida como uma criança acuada, de encontro ao seu abraço e afundou o rosto em seu peito aos suspiros. _—_ Minha Annabelle... _—_ sibilou enquanto afagava os cabelos alaranjados à nuca. Compreendia-a por sentir exatamente o mesmo: medo do amanhã, da inconstância da vida e dos eventos. Ele ainda era o inimigo de todos, tinha a cabeça a prêmio e um objetivo a cumprir.

— O que será daqui para a frente? _—_ mas que inferno! Por acaso ela lia seus pensamentos? Não era a primeira vez que o casal se fazia a pergunta, entretanto a resposta parecia mais complicada do que o _enigma da esfinge¹_.

— Eu não sei. _—_ em um lapso de franqueza, respondeu.

— Você me ama? _—_ ergueu o rosto, enfim, para uma vez mais ter o vislumbre daquela vermelhidão surpreendida.

— Você mesma disse que eu não tenho essa capacidade, então por que me pergunta? _—_ tentou contorná-la inutilmente.

— Eu posso ter me enganado. Talvez lá no fundo, por trás de toda essa capa de maldade e sadismo, exista algum sentimento genuíno dentro de você. _—_ levou as mãos ao rosto dele e o acarinhou cuidadosa _—_ Quem sou eu para dizer o que você pode sentir ou deixar de sentir, apesar de tudo o que já fez e pode vir a fazer? _—_ roçou os narizes _—_ Naraku, você é um mistério para mim...

— Engraçado você dizer isso, _—_ de olhos semicerrados, quase a encostar as bocas e arrepiado até a alma pelo discurso dela, disse em baixo tom: _—_ porque você também é um mistério para mim, Annabelle Rose. Não posso negar que sua crença me agrada de alguma forma, ainda que me surpreenda depois de tudo você ainda ter qualquer esperança a meu respeito.

— Parte de mim quer acreditar na possibilidade de existir alguma luz em você, mas a outra parte – aquela que você despedaçou _—_ luta contra essa pequena muda de esperança que quer crescer dentro de mim. _—_ o fragmento pulsava dentro do peito, fazendo-a arfar de desejo, inebriada pelo hálito quente e pelo timbre aveludado de voz, porém, diferentemente das últimas vezes, ela se esforçava para não se render, para permanecer sã, visto que queria enfim uma conversa. _—_ Eu preciso saber quais são as suas pretensões, se você vai seguir com esse plano ferrenho de machucar os outros gratuitamente... _—_ afastou alguns fios negros das maçãs alvas, respirou fundo e abriu a boca outra vez para falar, e Naraku a abafou num beijo repentino.

Os papéis se inverteram, dessa vez o meio-youkai queria escapar do diálogo de qualquer jeito. Ele a encurralou entre a parede e seu peso, prensando-a contra si. Os pensamentos de Annabelle nevoaram por segundos, no entanto ela ainda teve forças para virar o rosto e continuar o discurso em sussurros vacilantes:

— Esqueça a ambição de coletar os fragmentos dessa pedra amaldiçoada... _—_ suplicou enquanto ele lambuzava seu pescoço com beijos molhados e mordiscava o seu queixo _—_ Pare de ferir as pessoas...

— Não estou ferindo você agora, estou? _—_ murmurou ao ouvido arrepiado ao mesmo tempo em que uma de suas mãos se encaixou por cima da saia azulada, entre as pernas dela. _—_ Chega dessa conversa.

O corpo se remexeu extasiado, todavia a humana compreendeu muito bem a intenção de seu amante e por isso se decepcionou. Manipulá-la – era esse o objetivo. Fitou o teto escuro enquanto suas articulações tremulavam. Céus, os dedos dele eram tão ágeis que ela até se esquecia de ainda estar vestida! Suspirou pelo orgasmo, e pelo desagrado. Muda, atentou-se aos movimentos dele para despi-la, e depois para desnudar a si – Naraku era um exímio sedutor. Seria ela capaz de seduzi-lo para ajudar Kagura? – pensou.

Sem um pedaço de pano que os cobrisse, um fronte ao outro, contemplaram-se sem afobação. Olhos perpassaram por cada curva, traço e peculiaridade.

— Você é tão linda. _—_ o hanyou comentou vidrado, encorajado a tocá-la e ao mesmo tempo desentendido de si. Noutro dia, ele não se contentava apenas em ter a superfície. Hoje a induzia a se dedicar à carne, porque era tão medroso quanto ela.

Os globos celestes cintilaram docilidade e melancolia, depois os longos cílios arruivados se tocaram para que a humana pudesse desfrutar da sensação do toque. As pontas dos dedos de Naraku arrastaram-se pelos ombros, pelos braços e pela curvatura dos seios, desenhando-os. Sem pressa, as palmas cobriram os mamilos róseos com gentileza e o toque amoleceu o corpo de Annabelle. Ela abriu a boca úmida, chamando-o para um beijo que aconteceu, e foi calmo, como as carícias, como o abraço, como todos os gestos de quem buscava por consolo.

Sentaram-se, ele ao chão e a escocesa em seu colo, ainda abraçados, e assim fizeram amor pela primeira vez depois de tantas cópulas regadas a pura luxúria e violência. Naraku a ajudou a movimentar os quadris lentamente enquanto recebia beijos pelo rosto e afagos nas costas. Os sons que os dois emitiam eram baixos, murmurados, como lamentos. Mas o ato em si, em um ponto foi como das outras vezes – ainda que sereno e afetuoso – uma fuga da sórdida realidade.

— Fui sincero quando disse que a queria aqui como minha mulher, _—_ enfim, ele disse, ainda que num murmúrio quase inaudível, a boca espremida no pescoço esticado dela _—_ quando disse que tentaria juntar os seus pedaços.

A bela ocidental apertou o enlace e seu coração bateu tão forte que o som pareceu vir de dentro de Naraku também. Mas são tantas as razões de um coração acelerar... No caso dela, seriam boas ou ruins? A dúvida o aturdia. Fitou-a, e ela estava prestes a se debulhar em pranto, em longas inspirações de ar a humana se continha. Então, o meio-youkai beijou um olho de cada vez e experimentou o sabor salgado, as testas uniram-se, ambos fecharam os olhos e buscaram se concentrar no ato que os fazia encontrar um júbilo em meio a tanto sofrimento. Vagarosa, Belle deu continuidade à sua coreografia.

Depois de um tempo considerável dentro daquele embalo ameno, com o manto ebúrneo de Annabelle a agraciá-lo, satisfizeram a carne, mas não os corações aflitos. A maçã rosada e úmida de suor da jovenzinha pousou no ombro do vilão. As pernas, antes a abraçar a cintura dele, abriram-se e os calcanhares reencontraram o piso. Já as delicadas mãos se mantiveram firmes às costas, unidas à queimadura.

— O que está tentando fazer? _—_ a voz de Naraku quase parou no meio da garganta, estava desarmado. Sua cabeça procurou a dela para se apoiar.

— Dar a você alguma paz. _—_ contou singela _—_ Deixe-me ficar aqui essa noite. _—_ apertou mais o abraço. Essa era sua forma de retribuir o afeto que tão arduamente ele conseguiu demonstrar.

— Fique. _—_ e rendeu-se à ternura, à sensação de calor que ele tanto almejava desde quando teve seu primeiro vislumbre. Como poderia Annabelle saber que, quando desistiu de matá-lo o condenou do mesmo jeito? Naraku perdera parte de suas convicções, duvidava da própria jornada, depois duvidava se momentos como aquele adiantariam de algo, se estaria a se iludir como a maioria dos seres da raça que ele abominava costumavam fazer. O fato sempre foi que o hanyou tinha medo de sofrer – como boa parte dos humanos, como Annabelle.

* * *

— Kagome, o que foi? _—_ Inuyasha sentiu o aroma peculiar a se aproximar, mas não se virou para olhá-la. Estava sentado à grama, bastante afastado do restante do grupo.

— Vim ver como você está. _—_ sentou-se ao lado e o fitou amigavelmente. Ele não ousaria fazer o mesmo, os olhos dourados pareciam entristecidos.

— E Sango? _—_ perguntou como quem não quer nada _—_ Conseguiu acalmar o Kohaku?

— Não deve ser fácil para ele lidar com o que fez, eles precisarão de um tempo para se curarem... _—_ mirou o céu estrelado, visivelmente preocupada _—_ mas eu acho que o Kohaku não está mesmo sob o controle do Naraku, Inuyasha.

— Eu não sei, a Kikyou... _—_ quase mordeu a língua, foi instintivo começar a falar sobre o encontro que tiveram. Sentiu-se culpado, pois sabia que Kagome ficava arrasada quando ele dava essas escapadas. Então, se calou.

— Pode falar, sei que vocês estavam juntos quando a Kagura veio trazer o Kohaku para gente. _—_ tentou fingir não se importar, e falhou como em todas as outras vezes _—_ Sobre o que vocês conversaram?

— Kikyou acha que Anna pode estar mudando o coração de Naraku. _—_ revelou amargo _—_ Ela me disse que, sem perceber, Naraku pode estar sendo purificado pela aura de Anna, e seu lado humano está sobrepujando o lado youkai.

— Isso é uma notícia boa, não entendo porque você está tão chateado! _—_ o coração puro de Kagome alegrava-se com uma possível regeneração.

— Você não entende, né? _—_ suspirou aborrecido _—_ Vamos supor que Naraku esteja ficando bonzinho, e daí? Por causa disso esqueceremos tudo o que ele fez e o deixaremos ser feliz? Aquele maldito se derreter para a Anna e ficar mais humano não mudará o que ele fez no passado, nem trará a vida de Kikyou de volta! _—_ jogou o rancor para fora, mais por querer se convencer de fazer justiça do que acreditar que o faria.

Inuyasha poderia ser intempestivo, mas sua alma era bondosa e se tinha algo que o meio-youkai cachorro detestava era fazer os outros sofrerem. Não que se importasse com os sentimentos de Naraku, e sim com os de Annabelle. Não queria magoá-la, mas não poderia deixar de cumprir a sua missão – em nome de sua primeira amada que tanto sofreu e corria sério risco. Uma vez que o coração humano do hanyou aranha não alimentasse mais sentimentos pela sacerdotisa, ele não teria problema algum para eliminá-la. E, claro, sempre seria difícil crer completamente em uma redenção, tratando-se de quem Naraku era e de como ele sabia mentir. Qualquer que fosse a situação, no fim a europeia sairia aos frangalhos dela e Inuyasha sofria por se importar.

Kagome, por mais chateada que estivesse pelo destaque que ele dava à Kikyou, compadeceu-se da angústia de seu querido Inuyasha e pousou a cabeça ao ombro dele.

— Sinto que Naraku está ficando cada vez mais vulnerável. _—_ Inuyasha tentou falar com naturalidade, mas o cenho franzia _—_ Acredito que em breve encontraremos o castelo dele. _—_ era uma sentença, sabiam.

Palavra alguma viria a calhar, a colegial sabia. Não havia muito o que dizer. Ela fechou os olhos pensativa, apesar de tudo. Um braço a contornou timidamente pelo lado, e assim eles demonstraram a cumplicidade que tinham.

Seria maravilhoso se a vida fosse tão simples e todos pudessem oferecer perdão a um pecador da pior estirpe, entretanto é uma utopia pensar que as pessoas possuem essa capacidade quando perderam tanto, sofreram tanto... Inuyasha perdeu o amor, Sango perdeu a família, Miroku em breve poderia perder a vida – e o culpado pelo calvário de todos era Naraku. Ele precisava pagar.

Mas e Annabelle? Que mal ela fizera? Ela precisaria pagar em nome das mazelas que Naraku causara?

O mundo nunca foi justo, bem como a vida, e nunca será.

* * *

Os dias começaram a passar como sopros, quando a vida se torna agradável o tempo corre.

Não sabiam se podiam chamar aquilo de felicidade, mal falavam de seus sentimentos um para o outro. Entendiam-se por gestos, pela entrega da pele e finalmente dividiam o mesmo quarto. Naraku decidiu parar de levar Annabelle para outro cômodo quando ela adormecia, e ele próprio poucas vezes ia ao aposento onde depositara a Joia.

— Não sabia que você guardava isso... _—_ ela comentou enquanto abria um mapa que desenhara para Hitomi sobre os lugares para onde já tinha viajado. O senhor do castelo notou o suspiro saudoso e sentou ao seu lado.

— Sente muito a falta dele, não é? _**—**_ às vezes fazia esse tipo de pergunta, só para se arrepender em seguida.

— Hitomi me fez sentir algo que há muito tempo não sentia. _—_ passou a mão sobre a página de rascunhos _—_ Depois de tantos anos viajando sem rumo, finalmente senti que tinha um lar. Não tive vontade de ir embora, quis criar raízes em um lugar que não fosse a minha terra natal. _—_ apontou a Escócia com o dedo indicador.

— Você tem um lar aqui. _—_ comentou a contemplar a região que ela fitava no papel _—_ Ainda tem vontade de voltar para esse lugar?

— Eu gostaria, mas creio ser uma coisa que nunca acontecerá. Quando saí de lá, não foi nas melhores condições...

— Mas já faz um bom tempo. Acha que as pessoas ainda lembrarão de você?

— Eu duvido muito, mas tudo bem, como você disse, eu tenho um lar aqui. Para que pensar em voltar? _—_ suspirou e abriu um singelo sorriso – não como os que ela esbanjava há tempos atrás, era um riso discreto, calmo.

— Deve ser um lugar interessante. _—_ não era apenas uma tentativa de puxar assunto, quando Naraku deu por si, já imaginava como seriam não só os bosques do país de origem de Annabelle, mas também todos aqueles lugares por onde ela passou.

Notou-a encará-lo sem piscadelas, sabia que a todo momento a escocesa tentava desvendá-lo, contudo aquele olhar era diferente dos demais. O sorriso aumentou naquela boca por segundos, abrindo-a levemente. Então, ela deu um suspiro e retomou a expressividade comedida.

Pensou em levá-lo para conhecer todos os lugares desenhados, quis sugerir que viajassem, fossem embora juntos e lembrou-se de ter prometido isso a Hitomi. Seria mais uma traição a carregar na consciência. Além do mais, Naraku jamais conseguiria sair de solo nipônico. As vítimas de suas armações se certificariam disso. Remoer sobre o destino do aracnídeo a deprimiu em instantes, fazendo-a destoar da postura anterior.

Naraku se preparou para perguntar o que acontecera, no que ela pensava, e hesitou. Era o fantasma de Hitomi, nunca estariam livres dele. O hanyou não era ingênuo, no fim das contas. Silente, afastou alguns fios de fogo do rosto alvo e afagou o rosto desbotado com o dorso de sua mão.

— Tocarei uma música para você. _—_ ela conseguiu se recompor apesar de estar aos cacos. Se havia um lado bom em ter passado por tamanho sofrimento era isso: encontrar a força necessária para fingir que estava tudo bem, ao menos.

Naraku se acomodou quase deitado sobre o tatame e logo que Annabelle começou a dedilhar as cordas e tirar o magnífico som delas, os olhos dele se fecharam diante do mais puro deleite. Adorava aquelas serenatas, aquelas notas, e mesmo as palavras em um dialeto desconhecido. Era como se pudesse compreender as intenções por trás delas, e como era bom conseguir se divertir com algo diferente do costumeiro para ele, Naraku obtinha regojizo sem ter de fazer um mal a uma alma.

Claro que seus inimigos perceberam o sumiço e cada vez mais estranhavam. Ao mesmo tempo, Kohaku depois de recordar seus feitos teve o espírito destroçado, se Sango não insistisse incansavelmente, o menino sequer se alimentaria, e se o deixasse sozinho temia que o caçula tiraria a própria vida.

— As vezes me pergunto se Naraku fez isso de propósito. _—_ ela comentou com Kagome em uma das raras vezes em que estava longe do irmão. Os rapazes se banhavam em uma fonte termal.

— Como assim? _—_ a amiga interrogou confusa.

— Se ele me devolveu Kohaku, só para jogar na minha cara que mesmo juntos, estamos amaldiçoados pelo passado. _—_ roçou o braço nos olhos para disfarçar o choro raivoso.

— Sango, você precisa ter paciência! _—_ tocou-lhe o ombro gentilmente _—_ Essas coisas levam tempo, Kohaku sofreu um trauma muito sério...

— Naraku roubou a nossa felicidade! _—_ e ela desabou, cobriu o rosto com as mãos e soluçou copiosamente _—_ Não acredito que um dia nos recuperaremos disso, não aguento ver meu único irmão tão infeliz!

— Sango... _—_ abraçou-a forte, esperou que dentro de um abraço a exterminadora conseguiria se acalmar e decidiu que só a soltaria quando estivesse um pouco aliviada.

* * *

— Ei, Kohaku... _—_ Inuyasha o chamou enquanto se vestiam _—_ eu sei que é difícil, mas uma hora você precisa se fortalecer e enfrentar isso. _—_ o menino não respondeu, os olhos inchados, baixos, representavam apenas vazio. As olheiras o faziam parecer mais velho.

— Sabe, todos nós passamos por perdas aqui... _—_ Miroku, brando, se achegou.

— Foram vocês que causaram essas perdas? _—_ perguntou letárgico.

— Não foi culpa sua, entende isso? Você não escolheu fazer o que fez, Naraku o obrigou e depois apagou as suas memórias. _—_ o monge explicou com cautela.

— Então foi ele quem me fez esquecer? _—_ eis que o mancebo se expressou vívido.

— Sim! _—_ Inuyasha, então, envolveu-se com o assunto _—_ Fez você matar a sua própria família, esquecer de tudo e ainda te manipulou das piores formas possíveis. _—_ mesmo Miroku encarando-o recriminatório, ele continuou _—_ Transforme essa tristeza toda em vontade de fazer justiça, eu prometo que faremos Naraku pagar por tudo o que aprontou! _—_ o amado de Kikyou fitou o garoto humano com intensidade, nas esferas áureas havia o brilho e a força de quem intentava manter a palavra a qualquer custo. A honestidade transbordava do híbrido, bem como a angústia.

Kohaku suspirou e assentiu num balançar de cabeça. Em seguida, fez uma revelação animadora aos dois sujeitos que o acompanhavam:

— Acho que me lembro da localização daquele castelo.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Eita pessoal, quanta coisa acontecendo e eu queria comentar um monte, mas não quero me intrometer na interpretação de vocês. Prefiro deixá-los livres para tirarem as conclusões que quiserem e fazerem suas previsões. OHOHOHO :O  
Espero que tenham gostado, foi um capítulo muito difícil de escrever, mas o que vem a seguir se superou. TRETA, TRETA e mais TREEETAAA! (Assim que eu gosto, tentarei publicar o mais rápido possível).

Pelo menos deu para matar a saudade de alguns personagens da série (que eu espero ter abordado bem, não estou acostumada a escrever sobre eles), adiante mataremos a saudade de mais alguns - e da Ailyn que está sumida, não se esqueçam dela! :P

 _enigma da esfinge¹:_ da mitologia grega, a esfinge era um monstro com corpo de leão e cabeça de mulher que costumava descansar no topo de uma rocha ao longo de uma estrada para a cidade de Tebas. Sempre que algum viajante passava pela trilha, a esfinge o interceptava e propunha que solucionasse um enigma. As condições eram simples: se o enigma não fosse solucionado, a esfinge devorava o viajante ("decifra-me, ou devoro-te"). Claro que a esfinge gulosa comeu muita gente. Interessante né? Na internet vocês encontram qual era o enigma a ser solucionado e a resposta. ADORO essas coisas. 3

Kissuuuus, pessoal! Até o próximo!


	29. Caos

Pessoal, de volta com mais um capítulo "pequenino"! Estamos perto de manter a fic totalmente atualizada, que felicidade!  
Agradeço muito a **Alexiz tutsi** por estar acompanhando e comentando, confesso que isso tem sido um grande incentivo para eu passar aqui pelo FFNET com mais frequência. Muito obrigada, de coração! E obrigada a quem estiver acompanhando!  
Bem, vamos ao capítulo - esse está _ **BEM**_ animado! _Ku, ku, ku..._

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 29 - Caos**

— Você me disse que o convenceria a me libertar e até agora nada. — Kagura cobrou enquanto as duas caminhavam por um bosque e Annabelle colhia algumas frutas em uma cesta.

— Tenha calma, estou tentando fazer isso aos poucos. Se eu o pressionar demais, posso estragar tudo. — disse pacientemente. — Há algum tempo atrás, ele sequer a deixaria sair comigo sem que aqueles insetos nos acompanhassem, e veja só... cá estamos, a caminhar livremente.

— _Humpf!_ — bufou aborrecida e cruzou os braços — Grande coisa ficar passeando no meio desse bando de árvores iguais e ter que ficar de olho para você não se meter em encrenca. Mas, tenho que confessar uma coisa... — a voz soou menos agressiva — estou impressionada com essa sua capacidade de fazer aquele idiota agir com alguma dignidade. Faz algum tempo que ele não me manda participar de armadilhas para prejudicar os inimigos dele.

— É sério? — ela parou de supetão e fitou-a com os olhos quase arregalados. — Naraku não está mais perseguindo Inuyasha e seus amigos?

— Pois é, garota. Acho que o seu maior poder está entre as suas pernas. — diante do constrangimento da ocidental, a Mestra dos Ventos não conseguiu segurar uma gargalhada.

— Kagura! — exclamou, rubra de vergonha, e depois de dar um tapinha no ombro da companheira de caminhada acabou por dar algumas risadas também.

— Sabe, no início pensei que você fosse traí-lo, que na primeira chance que tivesse viraria as costas para ele. — deu de ombros — Mas quem diria que até o Naraku conseguiria arranjar alguém para amá-lo?

— Quê?! — Ela estava falando de amor? Annabelle até se engasgou no meio da expressão de espanto.

— Ah, qual é? Vai dizer que não gosta do cretino? Na hora de ir para a cama com ele você não reclama.

— Kagura, francamente! — cobriu a testa com uma mão, apesar de um lado seu querer se acabar de rir com aqueles comentários. — Sim, eu gosto de estar com o Naraku... mas não sei se isso é amor. — suspirou pensativa.

— E o que é amor então?

— Boa pergunta... — inclinou a cabeça para cima e contemplou o céu da cor de seus olhos.

— Ah, vocês adoram complicar as coisas! Eu hein... — deu de ombros e passou a andar a frente.

Annabelle ouviu a voz dela tão abafada que mal a compreendeu. Kagura não percebera, mas seus simples e divertidos dizeres fizeram a moçoila encucar com as tantas ideias a passarem pela cabeça. Certa vez, numa gruta, Naraku perguntara se Anna o amaria e ela o respondera com pergunta semelhante à da colega: _O que é o amor?_

Seria possível rotular algo tão complexo e abstrato quanto esse sentimento?

Bem, uma convicção que ela tinha era de que precisava cumprir com sua palavra e ajudar a youkai.

Naquela tarde, chegou ao castelo decidida a puxar o assunto pela primeira vez com o criador da Mestra dos Ventos.

— Fez bom passeio? — o hanyou perguntou assim que ela entrou pela porta. A Rosa Branca sentou-se diante dele, pousou a cesta entre ambos, pegou uma fruta e ofereceu a ele. Diante do gesto tão inocente, Naraku riu breve — Obrigado, mas não como essas coisas.

— Sempre é bom ver um pouco da luz do sol, você deveria experimentar. — deu uma mordida no pomo suculento.

— Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

— Eu gostaria que fizéssemos uma caminhada qualquer dia, só nós dois. — mordeu outro pedaço, o sulco adocicado escorreu pelo canto dos lábios e pingou do queixo.

— Seria interessante, mas muito arriscado. — curvou-se para frente, o braço esticou até que a mão alcançasse a face lambuzada e os dedos tentassem limpar os lábios tingidos pelo tom avermelhado da fruta. — Não posso me dar o luxo de me aventurar muito, ainda mais com tantos inimigos sempre me cercando.

— É, eu sei... — desanimou com a ideia, e a partir dela tentou encontrar uma deixa para abordar o tema importante — Kagura gosta tanto de explorar o mundo afora... e eu sei que às vezes ela preferiria fazer isso sozinha.

— _Hum._ — rapidamente, os traços dele tomaram os tons da suspeita, os olhos estreitaram-se atentos.

— Naraku, você precisa tanto dela e de Kanna aqui, servindo você? — tomou coragem e foi direta, se fizesse muitos rodeios acabaria por atiçar a ira dele. — Não acha que está na hora de deixá-las ir?

— Kagura é esperta... — sorriu taciturno — eu sei o que ela está tentando fazer.

— Kagura não fez nada, eu pensei nisso e estou perguntando a você. — firme, argumentou.

— Se pensa que porque libertei Kohaku, abrirei mão de qualquer coisa por sua causa, pare agora mesmo. — o tom mudou, ele mudou. Retomou a postura costumeira, provando à Annabelle que ele ainda era Naraku no fim das contas — Kohaku já não tinha muita utilidade, o garoto era apenas uma marionete em minhas mãos, mas as habilidades de Kagura e Kanna me são caras, elas são partes do meu corpo, portanto me pertencem.

— Se ao menos tratasse as duas com um pouco mais de empatia, talvez elas ficassem no castelo por vontade própria. Com nossas atitudes podemos ganhar o respeito ou o desprezo das pessoas. — embora a dureza do discurso do hanyou a tivesse afetado, a forasteira optou por manter a serenidade e insistiu.

— Eu deveria ter previsto isso... — riu ácido.

— Não seja assim. — o interpelou, afastou a cesta que estava entre ambos para poder se aproximar e repousar as mãos nos joelhos dele. — Só estou fazendo um pedido, porque me importo com elas, assim como me importo com você.

— Oh, é mesmo? — persistiu com o tom de ironia — Você e esse seu coração mole são uma graça.

— Naraku... — cativou o rosto dele nas mãos e o afagou, ajeitou os fios da franja e os que estavam em torno da moldura desconfiada — temos vivido coisas boas, não vamos estragar isso com uma discussão. — uniu os lábios aos dele num ósculo sutil e superficial.

— Então não toque mais nesse assunto. — conteve os dedos dela e livrou a face do carinho, lá ia o sujeito se fechar uma vez mais, e isso era tudo o que ela não queria. Se afagos pacíficos não o conquistavam, Annabelle apelaria.

— Venha aqui. — puxou-o pela nuca com urgência, fê-lo abrir a boca e receber a sua língua ansiosa, assim como ela toda estava por não querer perder aquilo. A princípio, Naraku pareceu relutante, porém, à medida em que os corpos se atritavam e o dela tombava sobre o dele, as articulações do hanyou foram amolecendo. Ainda assim, as mentes naquele quarto estavam tensas, e o araneídeo tinha um motivo a mais para estar à flor da pele: deveria ter escolhido o fatídico dia do mês em que sua verdadeira aparência se mostraria. Ficaria vulnerável e monstruoso, não gostava de se mostrar nessa forma para ninguém, muito menos desejaria que Anna o visse, apesar de a escocesa já ter se deparado com sua essência.

Os orbes de sangue cerraram-se fortemente, os ouvidos focaram no som da respiração humana arfante e o paladar degustou o sabor adocicado do fruto, ainda na saliva dela e agora na dele. O meio-youkai se confundia entre pensamentos bons e ruins e isso acabava por desconcentrá-lo do momento presente, porém, quando os dedos dela meteram-se furtivos por dentro da calça dele e tomaram-lhe o sexo, todo o seu ser se sentiu desafiado a mostrar-se dominante e ele girou por cima dela tão veloz que quando Annabelle percebeu, jazia deitada sobre o piso amadeirado, subjugada pelo corpo sobre o seu, mãos continham seus pulsos, pernas prendiam as suas, e enfim, a boca dele a calou voraz.

Havia algo de diferente no ar, o youki espalhava-se pela sala arroxeando seus contornos e algo que há muito ela não presenciava ocorreu – as patas de aranha rasgaram o nobre tecido escuro e fincaram-se ao chão – engaiolando-a. Ainda assim, as expressões da escocesa estavam longe de demonstrar espanto. Naraku notou ao cessar o beijo selvagem e mirá-la profundamente. A humana quase sorria e o cheiro de sua libido era forte o suficiente para entontecê-lo.

Ela não se importava com o que estava acontecendo?

Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo?

Bem, Naraku sabia. Era seu corpo ansiando por tomar a forma original. O muco já começara a se formar sobre a pele, inclusive. Seus dedos afrouxaram o aperto aos poucos, permitindo que Annabelle movesse as mãos – essas não mediram esforços, bem como os braços, para abraçá-lo. Todavia, nem toda a aura ebúrnea poderia evitar o evento mensal, por essa razão, o hanyou saltou de cima da mulher e saiu apressado do quarto. Sendo o último dia do mês, não era mais escolha e sim obrigação se esconder no porão. Anna correu até o corredor e deparou-se com Kanna no caminho.

— Você não deve segui-lo. — a pequenina disse calmamente — Ele precisa de um tempo às sós.

— O que ele tem, está doente?! — preocupada, questionou.

— O mestre está bem. — e foi tudo o que a youkai representante do Nada revelou.

— É só o dia do mês que ele mostra a verdadeira face. — Kagura, por outro lado, não via justificativa para esconder.

— Eu conheço a verdadeira face dele... já vi uma vez. — fitou o piso enquanto rememorava o triste episódio em que quase matara o araneídeo.

— Naraku não gosta de ser visto naquela forma, é melhor deixá-lo quieto essa noite. — a Mestra dos Ventos aconselhou.

Annabelle acatou o conselho e decidiu ir para o quarto, não sem antes olhar para trás uma vez e mirar a escuridão no corredor. Havia gosma pelo chão onde ele pisara. Aquilo a entristeceu de uma forma indescritível. Não buscou, contudo, entender a razão da melancolia, caminhou até o quarto em que sua harpa ficava guardada e em vez de tentar dormir, sentou-se diante do instrumento e partiu a tocá-lo. Seu coração sabia que o som chegaria aos ouvidos dele nos confins daquela mórbida morada.

" _Está tentando me confortar..."_ — isolado no porão, Naraku podia sentir as intenções de sua protegida. Um riso lânguido escapou da garganta. Seus pedaços remexiam-se ora raivosos, ora confusos.

 _Ela está com tanta pena de você, como é nobre!_ — naquelas horas mais escuras, naquele único dia de cada mês, os ecos soavam como gritos — _e mesmo assim, toda essa piedade não a impedirá de traí-lo._

* * *

— Senhor Inuyasha, tem certeza de que os outros não ficarão chateados por termos vindo sem avisar? — Kohaku, acuado, questionou enquanto os dois marchavam em direção às terras onde uma nuvem púrpura oscilava acima.

— Naraku está enfraquecido, posso sentir. — afirmou seguro — a barreira não é mais suficiente para escondê-lo. Sinto o cheiro daquele maldito mesmo daqui. Nessas condições, não vou arriscar a vida de Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo e Kirara. Posso acabar com ele com minhas próprias mãos...

— É ali mesmo... — o menino relembrou e estancou os passos. Tinha andado como um sonâmbulo até então, movido apenas pelo instinto e por fragmentos de memória. Eis que o cenário distante pareceu-lhe extremamente familiar. — Em quantas horas acha que chegaremos lá?

— Acho melhor você ficar aqui. — a segurar a grande Tessaiga sobre um dos ombros, o hanyou cachorro comentou. — Da mesma forma que não quero arriscar a vida do pessoal, não quero arriscar a sua.

— Mas...

— Escuta, — virou-se de frente para o irmão caçula da amiga e abaixou-se de modo que ambos ficassem na mesma altura — eu sinto que dessa vez derrotarei o Naraku de vez, ele não terá chance! O youki do bastardo está muito mais fraco que das outras vezes. Só que se eu te levar junto, terei que ficar de olho em você e isso vai me atrapalhar. — tocou-lhe o ombro.

— Entendo. — Kohaku baixou a cabeça, obediente, mas chateado.

— Um dia você será forte para vencer as próprias batalhas. Hoje, me espere aqui. — não aguardou resposta, simplesmente saltou longe, encaminhando-se à construção que provavelmente estaria por trás das nuvens escuras. Pouco antes ou depois do amanhecer, talvez, Inuyasha chegaria ao seu destino.

Kohaku ouviu passos suaves sobre a relva e eriçou-se todo. Como poderia se defender se estava desarmado? No entanto, ao espiar com o canto de um olho, notou ser uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros a se aproximar e estranhamente sentiu-se seguro.

— Quem é você? — ele perguntou.

— Me chamo Kikyou. — os lábios pálidos esboçaram singela curvatura. Depois, os olhos escuros focaram-se ao longe, atentos à trilha que Inuyasha seguira. — Escute, menino, há um vilarejo aqui perto. É melhor que se esconda por lá. — aconselhou — Venha comigo, mostrarei o caminho.

* * *

Annabelle dedicava-se a tocar o extenso repertório de suas terras e de terras que já visitara, e então parou subitamente. Um barulho a incomodou, ou melhor dizendo: uma espécie de pulsação. O som era tão discreto a ponto de a humana questionar se não era fruto de sua imaginação, todavia aquilo não parava. Nunca antes ela o notara, mas parecia ser algo que sempre esteve lá – ou melhor – em algum canto do castelo.

Algo sugeria que ela procurasse a fonte da singela batucada, como uma voz a sussurrar no interior do ouvido, confundindo-se com sua consciência. Decidida a descobrir o que era, ergueu-se, apartou os dedos das cordas áureas e abandonou o quarto sem se importar por estar coberta apenas pela fina camada de tecido branco e o espartilho. Naraku, no porão, estranhou a falta de música e suspirou frustrado.

" _De onde vem isso? Parece estar me chamando..."_ — pensava conforme zanzava pelos corredores, quase perdida dentro de um labirinto. — _"Onde estão Kanna e Kagura?"_ — sentiu-se sozinha, não tinha pista das outras moradoras.

Seus pés pararam bruscamente quando seus sentidos perceberam a aura maligna. Anna estava ao lado da porta que levava ao aposento da Joia de Quatro Almas. Os olhos miraram a entrada aberta, protegida por um campo de força transparente – através do manto protetor a coisa brilhava intensa, se aquilo fosse uma pessoa estaria a rir de escárnio. A ruiva virou-se de frente para a pedra à distância e encarou-a firme. Não foi difícil atravessar a barreira que protegia o quarto, sequer parecia que Naraku se empenhara para impedi-la de entrar. Mais próxima do objeto amaldiçoado, a ocidental se pronunciou:

— O que quer que haja aí dentro não me assusta ou me seduz. Eu sei que no fundo você serve apenas para causar a desgraça. — referiu-se à pedra como se ela fosse uma pessoa, e não estava de todo errada. Só não sabia que a Joia representava não um, mas muitos entes revoltados.

O som de batimentos soou ainda mais forte, atordoando-a. Annabelle titubeou, manteve-se inerte diante da gema rósea, os pelos do corpo arrepiaram-se todos. Uma presença invisível a sondava, a fazia sentir o terror. O fragmento no peito queimava. Seria uma resposta à sua provocação? O lume claro em torno da mulher aumentou, protegendo-a.

" _Não posso deixar que uma pedrinha cor-de-rosa o destrua, Naraku. Eu quero protegê-lo..."_ — o desejo palpitava no fundo do coração.

 _Tu-dum, tu-dum._ A pulsação não se calava. Enfim, a highlander tomou a iniciativa de correr dali e buscar pela origem do som. Por conta da escuridão, do miasma a contornar a construção, não havia meios de adivinhar por quantas horas Belle deu voltas, entrou em quartos, abriu e fechou portas, até encontrar um cômodo isolado de onde o som certamente vinha. Um campo de força bem mais forte protegia a entrada, e provavelmente por causa dele a localização do aposento era tão difícil de ser encontrada. Era como se o quarto fosse invisível para todos no castelo, menos para ela – e não por coincidência – algo a ajudou a chegar lá.

A cada passo, o ruído intensificava. Quando Anna estava a poucos milímetros da porta, ela se abriu sozinha e a barreira se desfez como uma poeira acinzentada. A jovem entrou e estranhou não haver um leito, apenas uma espécie de estante, e nela um vaso de onde o som provinha.

Vagarosa, a moça se achegou, a mão trêmula retirou a tampa e quase um grito horrorizado escapou-lhe. A pulsação, o batuque, os sons perturbadores vinham de um coração, e o órgão vital era guardado em um simples vaso de cerâmica.

" _Kagura!"_ — raciocinou depressa, e o pedido da amiga a assombrou.

Era o coração de Kagura.

Primeiro, Annabelle controlou a própria respiração até deixar de estar ofegante, pegou cuidadosamente o órgão vital em mãos e o uniu ao próprio peito. Por último, correu desvairada por todo o caminho que percorreu em busca da escrava de Naraku.

* * *

" _Que sensação é essa?"_ — Kagura alarmou-se. Estava sentada à varanda do castelo, de guarda. Era sua função nos dias de vulnerabilidade de seu mestre. Já de pé, virou-se num segundo para a grande porta e vislumbrou Annabelle estática, abraçada a uma coisa que ela conhecia bem. — Eu não acredito! Você... — empalidecida, começou uma aproximação. Então, a outra também deu alguns passos e ergueu-lhe o coração o qual ela cuidara com tanto zelo para não feri-lo no caminho.

— Eu consegui. — ela também estava aterrorizada — Eu achei!

— Então não foi Naraku quem cedeu? — o medo a aplacou — Você roubou?!

— Ele não me deu ouvidos, Kagura. Você precisa sair daqui agora, tome!

— Sua maluca, Naraku pode matá-la por isso! — cobriu os lábios avermelhados com uma das mãos, a outra, aos poucos, aproximou-se de sua parte tão cara recuperada.

— Não importa o que ele decidir fazer comigo, eu me viro. — sorriu como se fosse trivial — Vá, viva a sua vida na tão sonhada liberdade!

— Jamais me esquecerei do risco que você correu por mim... — a Mestra dos Ventos mal sabia como agradecer ao gesto, um sorriso queria se formar e de fato surgiu, desajeitado, duro. Quando um de seus dedos finalmente roçou o coração agitado, a fumaça escura veio como um furacão de dentro do castelo, bem como diversos tentáculos enfurecidos.

Kagura caiu para trás, Annabelle jogou-se para o lado a proteger o tesouro vivo com o próprio corpo.

— É só eu virar as minhas costas Annabelle, e você se acha no direito de fazer o que bem entende. — a voz grave ressoou por cada canto. Os apêndices gosmentos arrastavam-se através de portas e janelas, com eles vinham os pedaços de centopeias em cores vibrantes, e por fim, o rosto abatido e os olhos escarlates coléricos. A Joia estava dentro dele outra vez, agora em sua cabeça.

" _Não é possível, ele está arriscando a sair do castelo nessa condição!"_ — Kagura estremeceu caída no chão de terra.

— Vai pagar por isso! — Naraku sentenciou e a princípio Annabelle pensou ser com ela, porém os mesmos tentáculos que a empurraram miraram o corpo da youkai do vento.

— Não, deixe-a ir! — apelou, atraindo a atenção do hanyou — Eu peguei esse coração sozinha, e decidi devolvê-lo por minha conta, então puna a mim! — pôs-se de pé diante dele, em frente a amiga, o coração estendido às costas, ao alcance de Kagura — Pegue. — orientou-a — Agora! — insistiu ao notar que ela hesitava.

— Como ousa, humana? — o araneídeo se enfureceu com o atrevimento, não só de entregar o coração à serva, mas de aproximar-se dele destemida.

— Estou pronta para receber o meu castigo, mas deixe-a ir. — encarou-o incisiva, e ainda assim a tristeza nos traços era evidente.

A cabeça, ligada a uma espinha dorsal – únicas nuances de humanidade naquele amontoado de pedaços de artrópodes e gosma – achegou-se à garota, analisando-a. Viu-a encolher-se e mordiscar o lábio inferior, depois a acompanhou fechar os olhos à espera de qualquer destino conforme tentáculos lhe subiam as pernas, outros contornavam sua cintura, e dois imobilizavam-lhe os braços.

— Não, Naraku! — Kagura gritou de longe.

— Garota idiota. — ergueu o queixo dela com um dos apêndices livres. — Dou-lhe uma casa, conforto, proteção e na primeira chance que tem você me trai.

— Não fiz mal algum a você. — os cílios destrançaram devagar.

— Ainda bem que tenho Kanna sempre por perto e ela me mostra tudo através do espelho. — o tentáculo envolveu o pescoço de Annabelle, contudo não o apertou de imediato — Pude acompanhar a sua jornada, achei que fosse desistir, mas você prosseguiu com essa inconsequência. Que piada! — por fim, ele riu, incansável, sem dar chance a ela de falar qualquer coisa — O que pensou que fosse acontecer? Que daria a Kagura o que ela quer e todos seriam felizes para sempre? Sequer desconfiou do que ela tentaria fazer quando adquirisse a tão desejada liberdade?!

— Naraku, solte-a! — A serva insistiu.

— Ela se juntaria à trupe de Inuyasha e na primeira oportunidade viria atrás de minha cabeça! Mas você não parou para pensar nisso porque é uma humana estúpida como todos os outros, desprezo a sua raça! — bradou descontrolado. Annabelle sentiu os ossos estalarem diante o forte aperto em cada região onde as partes do corpo dele a envolviam. — Eu deveria saber que você causaria a minha ruína, mas não se preocupe, consertarei o meu erro. — as últimas palavras, por outro lado, soaram como um rosnado. Os olhos dele estreitaram-se.

— Prometeu que nunca mais me machucaria. — ela o lembrou, e ele respondeu com ferocidade. — Você não é um monstro... — O ar parou de circular e Annabelle teve a terrível sensação de sufocar. As lágrimas rolavam incessantes pela face e misturavam-se ao muco no tentáculo enrolado em seu pescoço. O que mais lhe doía não era a violência, as costelas espremidas, as pernas já dormentes sem circulação sanguínea, mas sim a alma.

— Tanto caso por um rostinho bonito... — sibilou enraivecido, no entanto afrouxou sutilmente o laço ao redor do pescoço e sua vítima tossiu conforme recuperava o ar.

Olhando-o nos olhos, diretamente, ela percebia a angústia. Se Naraku quisesse a teria matado, mas estava enrolando. Seus tentáculos possuíam orifícios próprios para expelir veneno, e ele optara por não usar o recurso. Annabelle era humana e fatalmente sucumbiria ao miasma. Não queria matá-la, sequer intentava e já tinha o objetivo de largá-la, eis que a atitude de outra fêmea chamou sua atenção.

— Pegue de volta! — Kagura, ajoelhada e estendendo o coração nas duas mãos, pediu desesperada — Pegue isso e a deixe em paz!

— Oh! — um sorriso amargo descoloriu a face de Naraku — Quem diria? Até você foi enfeitiçada pelos encantos de Annabelle Rose... — um tentáculo menor e amarronzado cativou o artefato.

A escocesa, entontecida, caiu sobre a terra como uma boneca de pano, estava acordada, porém em choque. Seus ouvidos, ainda assim, mantinham-se atentos mesmo que os olhos estivessem embaçados.

— Seu idiota, você é tão inteligente para certas coisas e tão burro para outras! — a Mestra do Vento escarneceu — Você não a merece. — afirmou com veemência e o fitou direta, quase a esquecer do temor pela própria vida.

Com a força de um pedaço de corpo de centopeia, o hanyou a atirou longe, a coluna da cria dele bateu contra uma pilastra de madeira da varanda e o impacto a fez perder a consciência. Ao final daquele gesto violento, os baixos soluços de sua amante soaram e recuperaram sua atenção. Mirou-a caída, derrotada, o traje de dormir encardido de terra e pensou em chegar perto, mas o que faria? O que diria? Ela procurou por isso! Ah sim, o presente desastre se dera por culpa dela.

As partes remexeram-se começaram a encolher, ao passo de que o corpo humano de Naraku crescia aos poucos, o sol deveria nascer por trás da neblina e da barreira – ele pensou, não só por se perceber voltar vagarosamente ao estado normal, mas também por notar um tênue lume dourado além da bruma.

A luz se intensificou, os olhos avermelhados arregalaram-se pois deram-se conta de que aquele brilho não era proveniente do astro matinal.

— Ferida do Vento!

" _Inuyasha?!"_ — as esferas celestiais também escancaram-se, os dedos dela cravaram na areia escura.

— Como?! A minha barreira... — Naraku quase gaguejou diante de tamanho torpor, suas articulações sequer moveram-se. O corpo despido e coberto de substância viscosa petrificou, alguns pedaços ainda se arrastavam pelo chão, inquietos.

— _Keh_! Finalmente encontrei o seu castelo, miserável! Dessa vez não terá como escapar! — o rival atravessou as nuvens e pairou na outra extremidade do jardim desértico. — Você está horrível, Naraku! — riu-se — Mas o quê? — em seguida, notou um adorno no terreno – a árvore de Annabelle – e os orbes dourados giraram até focarem-se na imagem da garota caída — Maldito, o que você fez?!

Naraku não estava com humor para provocações, por isso foi objetivo e lançou alguns tentáculos sobre seu inimigo. Tão logo Inuyasha os podou com a espada, o miasma se espalhou sobre ele. Com o braço a proteger o nariz, o híbrido saltou longe da zona envenenada e buscou se aproximar de seu alvo.

O araneídeo, ainda sem ter recuperado completamente os poderes, tentou manter a distância em saltos pelo telhado, Inuyasha foi à caça. Os golpes da Tessaiga arrancavam telhas, destruíam os entalhes de madeira, e quase acertavam o foco, mas o ser tão odiado por ele era rei quando se tratava de talento para a esquiva.

— Não pode fugir para sempre! — o irmão de Sesshoumaru vociferou.

" _Não, não!"_ — Annabelle rolou pelo chão, apoiou-se nos braços e conseguiu sentar. Kagura permanecia desfalecida — _"Eles precisam parar!"_ — acompanhou-os com os olhos. Naraku atirou-se ao chão outra vez, não tão distante dela. — _"É por minha causa que ele está economizando miasma!" —_ constatou — _"Ele não quer me ferir..."_ — mirou-o atarantado, acuado, por último dedicou seu olhar a Inuyasha, na típica postura de combate, o vento a se formar ao redor da grande lâmina de seu gládio.

— Acabarei com você de uma vez por todas! — sentenciou primeiro, depois conjurou o poder de sua espada: — Ferida do Vento!

Naraku sorriu, aparentemente despreocupado. A cúpula rosada o envolveu e fez com que as rajadas de ventania se concentrassem ali. De certo e sem demora elas se dissipariam, e ele sairia ileso como de costume. No entanto, uma flecha atirada de longe atravessou o seu campo de força e o quebrou, fazendo com que as rajadas douradas de ventania o atingissem e provocando espanto não só nele, como em sua humana de alta estima. Um grito exasperado rasgou a garganta de Annabelle.

" _Kikyou?!" —_ Inuyasha supôs, pois o poder daquela flecha haveria de ser da antiga sacerdotisa. Sorte do Naraku a seta ter passado entre seus cabelos e fincado ao chão, pois se o tivesse atingido, não haveria poder de regeneração que o salvasse. Então, a silhueta dela atravessou a fumaça de vento com areia e seu aspecto se tornou evidente — Kagome! — exclamou desacreditado. Como a garota chegara ali? E não só ela, mas também os outros amigos, um ao lado do outro, todos seguros de si e prontos para combate. Após raciocinar por alguns segundos, o meio-youkai cão chegou a uma conclusão: o fragmento de Kohaku! Kagome o sentiu, por isso o encontrou. Um sorriso meio abobado se formou na face dele.

— Inuyasha, não temos muito tempo! — Kagome proferiu determinada — A Joia de Quatro Almas está na cabeça dele!

— Osso Voador! — Sango endereçou sua arma de ossos ao aracnídeo, por sorte ele conseguiu se jogar no chão a tempo e o gigantesco bumerangue passou a milímetros de suas costas. Suas partes estavam a terminar de se regenerar depois de serem atingidas pelo golpe do outro meio-youkai.

— Buraco do Vento! — Miroku, ao ver que não havia insetos venenosos por perto, utilizou-se de sua maldição e, ironicamente, poder maior. Naraku começou a ser arrastado.

Annabelle sentiu o coração doer e o mundo ao redor girar devagar. Em sua percepção, as vozes daquelas pessoas soavam graves e com atrasos, mesmo a brisa e a poeira lhe pareciam paradas no espaço. Mal sentia as ondas acobreadas a atritarem-se no rosto conforme o denso ar as fazia chacoalhar. Tudo o que ela via era o estado de seu amante, atirado ao chão, levantando-se com dificuldade, as esferas escarlates ressaltadas, os dentes quase a trincar. Ele conseguiria fugir? Acreditou que não. Era isso. Era o fim. O fim de Naraku, como ela previra.

— Agora! — Kagome assinalou para Inuyasha.

" _Não!" —_ O próprio espírito de Annabelle gritou incendiado, finalmente ela estava de pé.

— Ferida do Vento!

Os olhos de Naraku fecharam-se diante da luminosidade. Graças à forte sucção e ao fato de ele ainda não ter recobrado a sua força youkai completamente, o corpo não conseguiu sair do lugar. Doeria muito? – ele se perguntou – Ou seria rápido, como um feixe de luz, fugaz como uma estrela cadente?

A luz permaneceu intensa, a sensação de ser tragado, todavia, se foi. Mesmo com as pálpebras seladas, o hanyou notou uma presença a sua frente. Evitou acreditar ser o que cogitava até conseguir abrir um de seus olhos e contemplá-la diante de si com os braços abertos, sua aura cálida e clara a cobrir os dois e por si só aguentar o peso da energia, do forte poder da Tessaiga.

Ela o protegera.

" _Por quê?!" —_ confuso e aturdido, enrijeceu. Seu interior todo ferveu diante da cena. E não era só ele que se encontrava atônito. Inuyasha e seus amigos paralisaram, todos de olhos arregalados e lábios escancarados – mudos – porém.

Em passos largos e irracionais ela chegara ali e se jogara na frente dele. Kagura despertou para testemunhar a cena. Antes que conseguisse se levantar para tomar uma atitude, alguns tentáculos se formaram das costas de Naraku, agarraram Annabelle, e por fim ele saltou ao longe levando-a consigo.

Inuyasha deixou a lâmina de sua espada tombar sobre a areia, suas mãos tremiam. O castelo ao redor se desfez aos poucos, como uma miragem. Eles assistiram aquela cena certa vez.

— Ei, Kagura! — Kagome a chamou, acreditada de que a serva do inimigo poderia dar alguma informação, contudo a Mestra dos Ventos jogou sua pena sobre o chão, atirou-se nela e voou longe – seguindo a trilha que seu criador traçara.

— Maldição! — Inuyasha vociferou ao léu. A oportunidade se perdeu por tão pouco... por causa _dela._

* * *

Todo aquele alvoroço tivera um lado positivo, ao menos. Annabelle podia apreciar a paisagem – o topo das árvores ancestrais atravessando o nevoeiro, o sol das primeiras horas da manhã por trás do véu de uma tormenta que chegava – conforme Naraku flutuava com ela em seus braços.

Chegaram ao ápice de uma montanha onde um singelo gazebo fora construído, e possivelmente há muito tempo abandonado. A cúpula protetora se formou no entorno da construção, iluminando-a. Naraku a acomodou sentada no piso enquanto ele se posicionava sentado à sua frente, já em sua forma humanoide e sem um arranhão.

Encararam-se por instantes, ambos ofegantes, assustados.

— Está ferido? — ela perguntou trepidante.

— Você me salvou. — as mãos aproximaram-se hesitantes dos ombros encolhidos. Uma trovejada ressoou lá fora — Por que fez isso? — os dedos pousaram sobre o tecido encardido e apertaram-no, puxando-a para perto — Por que, se eu quase a matei?! — os orbes estavam vidrados nas feições dela.

— Eu... eu não sei! — quase engasgou, pensou que fosse cair morta de tão tonta e nervosa.

— Disse que não se voltaria contra o Inuyasha e seus amigos, que jamais lutaria contra eles por mim! — largou os ombros para apanhar-lhe os pulsos, puxou-a para si e certificou-se de continuar a segurá-la para que não pudesse se afastar.

— E eu não lutaria com eles, não os machucaria! — disse em alto tom, mais firme do que ele —Mas não poderia deixar você morrer!

— Por quê?!

— Porque eu não quero que você morra! — berrou angustiada, a voz aguda ecoou montanha abaixo por alguns segundos. Uma fina lágrima escorreu-lhe a face atribulada.

— Eu quase a matei... — em contraste, Naraku sussurrou assombrado consigo mesmo, e com a reação dela depois de tudo. As mãos escorreram dos pulsos finos, caíram sobre o chão melando-o de muco.

— Mas não o fez, você me poupou. — Anna, nem um pouco preocupada com a gosma que o cobria por inteiro, usou uma mão para desgrudar as madeixas que se colaram na bochecha dele – quase lisas diante da oleosidade – e a outra mão para percorrer o rosto espantado, o queixo retesado, o pescoço cujas veias pulsavam. A palma parou repousada à nuca. Ela não sentia qualquer resquício de nojo daquela condição, e provou isso ao envolvê-lo num abraço — Quando eu vi a sua barreira se partir por causa da flecha de Kagome, eu soube que você não teria chances e tive que fazer uma escolha. Não conseguiria simplesmente ficar olhando enquanto eles o faziam em pedaços, Naraku!

— Você poderia ter sido atingida, poderia ter morrido. — ainda em choque, não retribuiu ao enlace. Suas articulações pareciam esculpidas em pedra. Ele mirava o horizonte borrado de nuvens através do campo de força transparente, as reflexões eram muitas, e inconstantes como as batidas agitadas de seu coração.

— Não me importa. — prensou-o contra si. Não era só Naraku que se sentia apavorado com os recentes eventos, ela mesma estava embasbacada consigo, com a sensação que teve no momento em que acreditou ser o último do araneídeo. Uma dor excruciante a tomou só de pensar em viver uma vida sem ele ao seu lado. Naqueles segundos obscuros, Annabelle teve um vislumbre da falta que ele faria, do vazio que deixaria em sua alma caso partisse, e então uma nova crença ascendeu em seu âmago: — _"Acho que eu o amo"_ — um soluço escapou, sofrido e abafado. A boca dela se espremia contra o ombro dele. O abraço se apertou a ponto de Naraku sentir-se ligeiramente sufocado. Mas, vendo-a tão carente e desconsolada, o meio-humano não encontrou outra opção além de retribuir na mesma intensidade, colar-se a ela, afagar os cabelos arruivados.

— Me perdoe. — pediu melancólico, com o peso do remorso a esmagá-lo pela incontável vez. Encontraram reciprocidade no medo de se perderem um do outro. Naraku também temeu pela vida de Annabelle, também se perguntou o que seria dele caso ela partisse – e por sua culpa, ainda por cima.

 _Enquanto ela estiver sob a sua custódia, jamais estará segura._ — os burburinhos chiaram em sua mente, a cabeça latejou de leve, sutil a ponto de ele não demonstrar nada além de um cenho franzido. — _O humano morto tem razão, Naraku, o seu destino é causar o caos. Eventualmente, o sangue dessa mulher estará em suas mãos, como o da sacerdotisa._

 _Por onde passa, causa estrago, tudo o que toca vira pó. A única coisa pela qual tem apreço é sua ganância. Esse é você. —_ as palavras de Hitomi doeram como marteladas. O hanyou conteve a respiração, tomou coragem, cativou a face aflita da escocesa nas mãos e a fitou cauteloso. Os olhos azuis pregados nele, cheios de expectativas, desejos, medos e súplicas. As mãos dela, por sua vez, desciam-lhe as costas meladas a apalpar a pele para se certificar de que tudo estava bem.

— Você faria isso de novo? — sério, perguntou-lhe — Arriscaria a sua vida pela minha outra vez?

— Quantas vezes fosse preciso. — a resposta veio direta e sem uma piscadela, assustando-o ainda mais. Junto com a afirmação, um beijo urgente e passional o consumiu, entorpecendo seus sentidos por ora, despertando a fera dentro dele que ansiava pela luxúria.

Seus dedos indelicados, puxaram as fitas do espartilho e o abriram de supetão. A peça caiu ao chão enquanto a mão metia-se pelo decote da camisola branca e apanhava um seio arfante. Anna comprimiu os lábios abafando um gemido, e foi só este. Os próximos soaram livres e sem pudores, quando o usurpador de seu primeiro amor lambeu sedento o seu pescoço, mordiscou-lhe o ombro a baixar a manga do vestido, e finalmente chegou aonde queria: desceu o decote com a mesma displicência que desatou os nós do corpete e encaixou o monte arredondado dentro de sua boca, circulando o mamilo entumescido com a língua, encharcando-o e aquecendo-o.

Annabelle afundou a mão no negrume ao topo da cabeça dele e deixou-se levar até sentir as costas pousarem sobre o piso. Naraku empurrou uma de suas pernas para o lado de modo que a brecha entre elas se tornasse mais acessível. Os panos que cobriam-na, ele fez questão de puxar e jogar longe. Ainda a degustar o seio arrepiado, levou uma de suas mãos até a fenda quente e molhada e a dedilhou com gosto. Quanto mais a humana se contorcia e balançava, quanto mais doces ruídos ela emitia, mais o hanyou a tocava com afinco, numa dedicação descomunal ao prazer dela, quase como se a enlouquecesse de propósito.

Quando senti-la com o tato não lhe pareceu mais suficiente, Naraku desceu até seu rosto estar de frente àquela pequena e rosada fonte de deleite que palpitava, exalava libido, e a segurar os joelhos da Rosa Branca de modo que ela não pudesse trançar as pernas, lambeu os lábios antes para depois se deliciar com o botão e as paredes infladas. A coluna da ocidental arqueou-se para cima, as unhas dela arrastaram-se pela madeira e os pés encolhiam-se, a pele toda se eriçara.

Ele largou os joelhos dela e suas pernas tombaram vertiginosas, as palmas livres apanharam as nádegas e a induziram a levantar os quadris, os beijos dantes vagarosos intensificaram-se e a degustação se transformou em um devorar ardil. Naraku só parou no último suspiro do orgasmo dela, e dali em diante a sua aura ficou incontrolável. A pérola cintilava dentro de sua tez, às vistas turvas da mulher. Porém, o pequeno caco no peito dela a impediu de comentar ou reclamar, ela não raciocinava. Suas mãos seguiram o instinto e alisaram o peito dele, a barriga, marcaram a pele com as unhas. O meio-youkai, ajoelhado diante dela a empurrar o falo ereto contra a entrada, parecia mesmo querer exibir o corpo perfeitamente talhado.

— Beije-me. — pediu fracamente, esticando os braços para alcançá-lo num abraço. O pedido soou humilde e carinhoso, era quase inédito vê-la se comportar assim durante a cópula. Naraku estranhou o sorriso terno, o discreto brilho nos céus de verão. Verão? Não, era a primavera que desabrochava nos olhos dela.

Acatou a súplica, mas não com meiguice. Devorou a humana, dedicou cada fibra de si para tê-la até o último fio de cabelo. Já a havia possuído em desespero, e ainda assim, nada se comparou com o seu ardor no ato presente. Empurrou-se para dentro numa vagarosidade cruel, queria parar o tempo e tê-la para sempre colada a si, ungida por seus fluidos. Queria ouvir aqueles grunhidos para sempre, tão melodiosos quanto o som da harpa dourada. Então, com a volúpia de ambos tornando-se cada vez mais urgente e incontrolável, Naraku percebeu que não poderia se manter no mesmo ritmo eternamente, seu próprio corpo pediu por pujança, e as estocadas aumentaram a intensidade, as peles se roçavam de modo a produzirem fagulhas nos espíritos. Os dois já não poderiam saber onde um começava e o outro terminava, ou onde se uniam em um, as suas vozes, os seus suspiros, as suas essências num abraço tórrido e apaixonado.

 _Durma._ — a voz grave do hanyou sussurrou na mente de Annabelle, assustando-a de primeira, mas adormecendo-a em seguida.

Depois de o deleite aplacar o casal, Naraku utilizou-se do poder do fragmento que depositara nela. Tombado sobre a escocesa desacordada, escondeu o rosto dentro das ondas alaranjadas, aspirou a fragrância de flores e buscou coragem... coragem para tomar uma decisão.

* * *

Os raios alaranjados do sol crepuscular a despertaram. Annabelle sentou-se atordoada, notou algo a cobri-la e ao descer a vista para o manto o reconheceu: ela o havia bordado a certo tempo, para uma pessoa... abraçou a peça, confusa com a forma como chegara ali. Ainda estava dentro do gazebo, mas Naraku não estava ao seu lado. Procurou-o com os olhos até deparar-se com a figura coberta pela capa de babuíno próxima a uma árvore.

— Teve bons sonhos? — ele perguntou.

— O que é isso? — referiu-se a uma sacola aos pés dele.

— Suas coisas. — respondeu naturalmente.

— Naraku, o que está havendo? — envolveu-se na mortalha que bordara e caminhou até o sujeito.

— Você não pode sair pelos bosques enrolada em uma manta, certo?

E ela petrificou, o sangue pareceu congelar nas veias.

— Naraku, não estou entendendo... — sibilou, o coração a quase escapar pela garganta. Ele emudeceu. Trêmula, Annabelle agarrou a gola fofa e esbranquiçada daquele traje excêntrico e o sacudiu — Você está me mandando embora?! — procurou os olhos dele por trás da máscara de primata, os rubis sequer piscavam.

— Foi divertido enquanto durou, devo confessar... — proferiu em tom de deboche, a brancura dos dentes evidenciou-se num sorriso perverso — mas já enjoei desse jogo. De qualquer forma, obrigado pela distração, Annabelle Rose. — afagou o rosto esquálido, em seguida ela precisou buscar apoio na árvore perto deles, pois pensou que sufocaria.

" _Distração?!"_

A mesma sensação de horas atrás, quando o mundo pareceu preso em um vagaroso e infindável giro, se repetiu. Belle buscou por ar antes de erguer a cabeça e cravar os olhos nele. Naraku sequer se movia. Permanecia elegantemente de pé, encarando-a sem qualquer exaltação. Indiferente.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Muita coisa acontecendo em um capítulo só, eu pensei em prosseguir a conversa final entre Naraku e Annabelle, mas preferi deixar para o próximo para tentar fazer esse aqui ficar menos extenso, e também para deixar o suspense. Sei que vocês devem estar com raiva, Naraku é o típico personagem que desperta essa sensação na gente, e também cheios de dúvidas sobre algumas coisas. Se algum instante no conflito que ocorreu no castelo tiver ficado nebuloso, por favor comentem e eu tento esclarecer nas respostas.

A fanfic já passou da metade, e caminha para seu final, acho que conseguiremos um desfecho antes dos 40 capítulos.  
Não sei que esqueci de mencionar alguma coisa, espero que não.  
Obrigada por tudo, pessoal!  
Kissus!


	30. Amor pelo ódio

Oi pessoal, voltei!

O título desse capítulo é uma homenagem à música da cantora _**Tarja Turunen**_ (MINHA DIVA, MINHA DEUSA) chamada _"Love to Hate"._ A letra combina muito com os sentimentos de Naraku (na verdade, com a forma como o aranhudo lida com esse negócio de amor, sentir, blá, blá, blá whiskas sachê...) e combina também com a indignação da Annabelle sobre essa maneira nada delicada de ser do nosso divoso Naralindo.

Espero que gostem, tem bastante informação para vocês hoje. Por outro lado, o outro capítulo está mais curtinho... Uma forra pra gente, hehehehe!  
Boa leitura galera, aqui vai o 3.0 um pouco atrasado, mas com todo o carinho!

* * *

— _Foi divertido enquanto durou, devo confessar... — proferiu em tom de deboche, a brancura dos dentes evidenciou-se num sorriso perverso — mas já enjoei desse jogo. De qualquer forma, obrigado pela distração, Annabelle Rose. — afagou o rosto esquálido, em seguida ela precisou buscar apoio na árvore perto deles, pois pensou que sufocaria._

" _Distração?!"_

 _A mesma sensação de horas atrás, quando o mundo pareceu preso em um vagaroso e infindável giro, se repetiu. Belle buscou por ar antes de erguer a cabeça e cravar os olhos nele. Naraku sequer se movia. Permanecia elegantemente de pé, encarando-a sem qualquer exaltação. Indiferente._

 **Capítulo 30 – Amor pelo ódio**

— Você não pode estar falando sério... — um riso de nervoso escapou da boca dela — Depois de tudo o que passamos... — passou uma mão pela testa, por debaixo da franja arruivada.

— Tudo o quê? — perguntou como se os eventos passados fossem insignificantes a ponto de a memória falhar — Você se refere às horas de devassidão? — sorriu — Oh, sim, foram deleitantes, Annabelle, preciso confessar.

— Está me castigando pelo que fiz por Kagura?! — indignou-se e num único passo se fez próxima novamente.

— Se quisesse puni-la por isso, teria acabado com sua vida em meu castelo.

— Então o que é, você veio me dizer que vai me deixar aqui com essa sacola e ir embora como se nada tivesse acontecido? — deu um pontapé no receptáculo de suas roupas. Seu coração palpitava em tamanha velocidade que Naraku o sentia pulsar dentro da cabeça.

— Não me entenda mal, foi uma experiência interessante, mas agora minha curiosidade foi saciada, você cumpriu o seu papel. Portanto, pode ir embora. — ergueu a mão a frente apontando o caminho para o bosque.

— Você é inacreditável! — estapeou o ombro do sujeito, depois tentou empurrá-lo e o corpo rijo moveu-se levemente, contudo não saiu do lugar — Depois de tudo o que tivemos, você vem com essa conversa para cima de mim?!

— Depois de tudo o que tivemos? — o hanyou riu despreocupado — E o que tivemos, Annabelle Rose? Acha que estamos apaixonados, por um acaso?

Antes de responder, a escocesa ponderou. Eram tantas as sensações dentro de si que a confundiam, no exato momento não sabia bem o que dizer sobre seus sentimentos pelo araneídeo, suas mãos pediam para acertar-lhe uma bofetada e não para dedicar algum afago.

— Se não estamos apaixonados, então o que seria isso? — enfim, o respondeu com outra questão.

— Apenas uma ilusão, uma inútil ilusão da qual já tirei tudo o que queria. — manteve a insuportável secura.

— Mentiroso! — ralhou, e sua voz cobriu a dele — Eu não sei o que isso é, mas é forte, profundo e inevitável. Sei que sente isso também! — apertou a palma contra o peito dele.

— Essa coisa forte que você sente é uma fantasia, Annabelle. Uma fantasia implantada em você pelo fragmento da Joia que carrega no peito. Nós não sentimos nada um pelo outro além de simples atração física. — explicou pacientemente.

— Se o que sente por mim é uma mera atração, poderia muito bem ter escapado, me deixado ser atingida pela Ferida do Vento e morrer sozinha. — contra argumentou, segurando-o pela gola fofa. Os lábios dele contorceram-se sutilmente.

— Assim que eu tirar esse fragmento de você, estará livre desse sentimento. — o fato de ele não derrubar a hipótese fez Annabelle persistir em abraçar a sua crença.

— Covarde, — meneou negativamente a cabeça — você está com medo.

— Medo? Hu, hu, hu, não seja ridícula mulher. — escarneceu — Pegue suas coisas e vá!

— Está com medo de sentir, porque sentir dói e eu sei bem, também sinto essa dor. — os dedos escorregaram da gola, soltaram-no — Eu deveria ter adivinhado, é típico de você querer fugir quando a situação fica complicada, quando você não consegue entender direito o que está acontecendo. — de repente, as expressões de raiva transmutaram-se numa estranha calma, os olhos, contudo, mostravam-se impetuosos e estáticos, presos aos dele.

— É você quem não quer entender o óbvio, Annabelle Rose. Você foi usada por Naraku. Agora, pegue essa sacola e entre no bosque antes que eu mude de ideia e a mate aqui mesmo.

— Eu o desafio a fazê-lo. — aproximou o rosto ao dele — Mate-me.

" _Humana idiota!"_ — o verdadeiro Naraku, sentado com as costas encostadas à parede do quarto, observava através de um espelho a marionete que exercia o seu papel e praguejava em pensamentos. Aquela postura irreverente da ocidental trouxe lembranças indesejáveis sobre uma distinta sacerdotisa a qual ele não conseguia matar.

— Você é tão... — ela prosseguiu, e o meio-youkai imaginou que depois de a mulher mordiscar o lábio inferior vomitaria uma palavra de baixo calão, mas ao invés disso, o xingamento foi: — **humano**!

Você é tão _humano_ – Anna acertou, não poderia tê-lo ofendido de maneira pior.

As mãos dele apanharam-lhe os ombros e a encurralaram contra o tronco da árvore, entretanto Annabelle prosseguiu sem se permitir intimidar:

— Você despreza a minha raça por acreditar que nós somos seres meramente emotivos, que nossos corações são facilmente amolecidos, mas em toda a minha vida e por todos os lugares por onde perambulei, a maioria das pessoas que conheci eram gananciosas, egoístas, arrogantes e preconceituosas! Pensavam tanto em adquirir posses e títulos que se esqueciam de sentir empatia umas pelas outras, e quando por acaso se viam ligadas afetivamente a alguém, fugiam disso como cãezinhos acuados! Não, você não se difere em nada dos seres da minha raça, Naraku, — riu árida como o deserto — aliás, você não poderia representá-la melhor!

Um tentáculo esverdeado atravessou a pele de babuíno e aproximou-se do colo dela, onde jazia o fragmento.

— Eu disse a você, e foi sério. Você tinha uma chance. — Anna persistiu a falar e a encará-lo — Se me abandonar aqui por causa de seus medos infantis, está acabado. Não permitirei que me magoe mais uma vez sequer! — por fim, a voz embargou, numa descida penosa de saliva pela goela.

— Adeus, Annabelle. — em baixo tom, o hanyou respondeu e então a humana não conseguiu mais enxergar seus olhos.

No instante em que o tentáculo tocou o seio e tentou alcançar o caco de vidro, a brancura da aura dela o consumiu e o purificou, tornando-o pó. Antes de o fantoche desaparecer totalmente, contudo, através dele o real indivíduo ouviu-a dizer:

— É incapaz de se despedir pessoalmente de tão covarde que é, você merece morrer sozinho e sem amparo, destroçado pelos golpes da espada de Inuyasha. — e aquilo doeu mais do que ele poderia imaginar. As mãos do usurpador de Kagewaki fecharam-se e os rubros orbes estreitaram.

— Kanna, — após um longo suspirar, referiu-se à menina que estava a sua frente, contendo em mãos a janela que ele tinha para o mundo — você foi buscá-lo?

— Sim, enquanto Inuyasha estava no castelo fui ao vilarejo. — explicou sem emoção alguma.

— Bom. Agora saia, quero ficar sozinho. — determinou ríspido.

A pequenina girou nos calcanhares e se encaminhou a saída, brindada pela mesma tranquilidade na qual entrara no quarto. Naraku a invejou secretamente, pois tudo o que mais desejava naquele instante era ser preenchido pelo mesmo Nada que compunha Kanna, todavia, apesar de ele ter o poder de tirar a alma de suas criações, a sua era um fardo penoso e aparentemente obrigatório de se carregar.

Quando pensou que poderia apreciar a solidão como antes da presença de Annabelle fazia, a porta correu uma vez mais. Seus olhos capturaram a imagem de uma mulher em roupas ocidentais e seu coração lhe pregou uma peça. Fê-lo enxergar as fartas ondulações de fogo, fê-lo acreditar que ela tinha voltado e por segundos Naraku perdeu o ar. Então, a razão voltou a si, as pálpebras selaram e quando abriram enxergaram quem era a intrusa:

— Kagura, _tsc_! — esfregou os dedos nos olhos, depois virou o rosto para uma direção oposta — Essas roupas não combinam com você. Ordeno que volte a usar o seu quimono.

— Seu grande imbecil! — vociferou e entrou no cômodo sem temores. A atual postura da Mestre dos Ventos surpreendeu seu criador a ponto de ele tornar a olhá-la com os olhos arregalados.

— Perdeu a noção do perigo, escrava? — Naraku se ergueu, e embora estivesse irritado com a conduta de sua prole, um sorriso mórbido enfeitou-lhe a face.

— Você mandou embora a única criatura nessa terra que sentia algum afeto por você! — prosseguiu no mesmo tom — A sua capacidade de se auto sabotar é impressionante!

— Saia do meu quarto antes que eu resolva acorrentá-la no porão como da última vez. — alertou em baixo tom, já não tão sorridente.

— Por que você fez isso, Naraku?! — era tristeza misturada à ira naquela indagação?

Que se danasse, ele só queria que aquela boca carmim se calasse de uma vez por todas, por essa razão virou a palma da mão para cima. Kagura soube o que se sucederia dali, o seu coração se materializou às batucadas na mão do algoz e os dedos dele o apertaram sem misericórdia. Ela caiu de joelhos ao chão e contorceu-se conforme Naraku pressionava o órgão vital e o desapertava, torturando-a. O youki dele, incontrolado, revolvia-se pelo quarto. A vista de Kagura embaçou e ela pendeu para a frente, o rosto contra o piso.

" _Esse é o meu fim"_ — teve certeza. Porém, a dor cessou de supetão. Uma das esferas de sangue abriram-se e o contemplou de costas, silencioso. O coração desaparecera do toque.

— Não quero ouvir mais nada sobre Annabelle, está me ouvindo? — mirou-a de soslaio.

— Sim. — tristemente conformada, assentiu.

— Saia, depois decido como a punirei por sua insolência. — ordenou.

Kagura, mesmo dolorida, levantou ligeiramente e o deixou a sós com seus fantasmas. O hanyou sentou-se novamente e, atarantado, baixou as mangas do quimono, jogou os cabelos para frente dos ombros e pousou uma mão à nuca. A queimadura de aranha incandescia.

* * *

Miroku, Sango e Shippo montaram Kirara e foram ao vilarejo nas redondezas procurar por Kohaku, enquanto isso Kagome e Inuyasha permaneciam no cenário onde o castelo de Naraku dantes se encontrava, agora tudo o que se via era um extenso território desértico adornado por apenas uma árvore florida. A garota do futuro se aproximou do tronco e o tocou, o rapaz com orelhas de cachorro, por sua vez, mirava o céu incessantemente, nas moedas de ouro a raiva era uma crescente.

— Ela o ajudou, é aliada dele. — Inuyasha concluiu — e por causa dela, perdi a chance de acabar com aquele maldito de uma vez por todas! — golpeou a terra com a espada.

— Inuyasha, Annabelle não é uma pessoa ruim. — Kagome suspirou deprimida — Eu sinto pena dela.

— Pena? Eu sinto raiva, muita raiva! — esbravejou — Quando cheguei aqui, aquele cretino parecia tentar matá-la, e ainda assim aquela garota idiota o protegeu! Eu não entendo!

— Pois eu entendo muito bem. — deu passos curtos na direção dele, o meio-youkai ainda estava de costas para ela — Anna ama Naraku, é isso.

— Que burrice! — deu uma risada descrente — Como uma pessoa pode amar alguém que quer o seu mal? Naraku ia matá-la!

— Kikyou tentou matar você algumas vezes, já se esqueceu? — parou ao lado dele, inclinou o rosto de modo que pudesse vislumbrar a expressão embaraçada de seu companheiro. As bochechas evidenciaram o rubor, os olhos antes zangados agora eram pincelados pela confusão.

— I-isso... isso é diferente! — gaguejou, depois virou o rosto para o outro lado e cruzou os braços, escondendo as mãos nervosas por dentro das longas mangas vermelhas.

— Não, é exatamente igual. — num pequeno pulo se pôs de frente para ele, as mãos posicionaram-se sobre a cintura e o olhar de Kagome era incisivo. Inuyasha se absteve de dar uma nova resposta, sequer encontrou palavras além de um resmungo qualquer. A colegial respirou fundo para evitar de se aborrecer por conta do ciúme dela e da conduta de seu ente querido, depois deu continuidade ao seu raciocínio, com a calma que lhe era permitida: — Tente ser um pouco compreensivo, não sabemos o que aconteceu entre eles dois e a Anna já sofreu tanto... — suspirou.

— Eu não quero machucá-la, Kagome. — confessou, e finalmente se permitiu demonstrar a preocupação latente — Mas se ela se colocar no caminho, infelizmente não tenho escolha.

— Calma... — tocou-lhe um dos ombros e sorriu amena — Vamos dar um jeito de fazer a coisa certa sem machucar uma pessoa inocente. — o sorriso e o tom da menina o acalmaram por instantes, até a expressão dela mudar da água para o vinho e a zanga se mostrar vívida nas palavras seguintes: — E, da próxima vez, vê se não se mete a procurar o Naraku por sua conta! — apontou-lhe o dedo indicador — Estamos juntos nessa, seu bobão! — beliscou-lhe uma orelha.

— Ai, Kagome! Por que está fazendo isso? — reclamou enquanto Higurashi ria descontraída.

— Ele não está em lugar nenhum! — Sango bradou dos céus, e antes mesmo de sua amiga felina botar as patas no chão, a exterminadora saltou e correu até a amiga.

— Sango, Shippou?! — Kagome os recebeu, em seguida Miroku desceu do lombo da youkai e se aproximou dos amigos — O que houve?

— É o Kohaku! — a raposinha apontou, pendurada na ombreira rosada da outra mocinha — A gente procurou na floresta, no vilarejo, e não encontramos nem sinal dele!

— Não sabemos se Kohaku fugiu por se sentir culpado, ou se foi capturado por... — o monge não deu continuidade às ideias, tendo em vista a agonia nos olhos de sua secreta paixão.

— Naraku! — Inuyasha rangeu os dentes — Aquele Maldito!

* * *

Annabelle andava errante pelas trilhas, sua aura emanava intensa, as árvores sacudiam-se como se estivessem angustiadas, o vento não escolhia apenas uma direção para seguir e por causa de tamanha confusão partículas de grama e terra voavam pelos ares, o córrego ao lado ondulava como um oceano em bravura. Os pés da ocidental enterravam-se na areia diante do peso dos passos e ela chorava. Chorava infernalmente. A mão apertava o decote querendo atravessá-lo junto à pele e tentar acalentar o coração. Imagens do início da manhã ressurgiam frescas na memória – dois corpos nus agarrados, soldados um no outro, feitos para permanecerem unos – e com elas as lembranças dos últimos meses. Quanto tempo durou aquilo? Para ela, uma vida em segundos, mas uma vida.

Caiu de joelhos, agarrou-se aos ramos sobre a terra, as flores lamentaram, a natureza enlutou-se pela condição de sua representante. Os dedos sujos de terra molhada enrolaram-se ao cabelo, a sacola carregada às costas caiu e as roupas se esparramaram. Ela se importou? De jeito algum.

— O que há com você? — uma voz conhecida soou.

Annabelle ergueu o rosto lentamente, primeiro viu as sandálias, depois o tecido vermelho das calças, por último a parte branca do quimono e o rosto sereno da sacerdotisa.

— Ele me enxotou, me mandou embora! — revelou aos soluços.

— Está livre dele. — Kikyou se ajoelhou diante dela — Por que chora?

— Porque dói, dói imensuravelmente! — desabafou — Ele disse que teve de mim o que queria, que eu fui apenas uma distração! Eu não posso acreditar nisso, não depois de tudo o que vivemos! Quase dei a minha vida pela dele!

— O que sente por Naraku? — perguntou em ares de calmaria.

— Eu acho que... — soluçou — eu não me atrevo a dizer, não posso! — os ombros chacoalhavam. Kikyou os conteve com as mãos e seus dedos de argila sentiram arranhões debaixo das finas mangas.

— O que é isso? Por que está toda machucada?

— Fui me lavar, tirar o cheiro dele da minha pele, mas a essência daquele filho da mãe está impregnada em todo o meu ser! — e parou de falar para se afogar em lágrimas e desespero — Eu não entendo, ele me fez uma promessa!

— Nunca acredite nas palavras de Naraku, ele não tem honra. — suspirou — Você acha que o ama, não é mesmo?

— Eu não quero! Não posso! — vociferou, não só triste, mas enraivecida — Não quero amar alguém tão vil e mesquinho!

— E você não ama, é esse fragmento em seu peito que a faz acreditar que ama. — explicou — Por mais puro que você o tenha mantido, a maldade nunca se esvai por completo da Joia de Quatro Almas.

— Você está me dizendo o mesmo que ele, mas como todos esses sentimentos quase palpáveis poderiam ser uma simples ilusão?!

— Escute-me, — num repente, o semblante da sacerdotisa ficou sisudo e as mãos dela cativaram a face encharcada de Annabelle — não é a Naraku que você realmente ama. Você conheceu o amor uma vez, lembra? O amor surgiu para você na forma do homem o qual Naraku roubou a aparência. Não permita que esse fragmento amaldiçoado feche os seus olhos para a verdade.

— Hitomi... — sibilou sôfrega, o pranto descia em cascata por mais uma razão agora. — eu me esqueci de como eram os olhos dele, assim que penso em meu Hitomi surge a lembrança dos olhos vermelhos de Naraku. — cerrou as pálpebras infladas com força.

— Depois de tudo o que passou e sofreu, ainda vejo bondade dentro de você. — a seriedade transmutou-se em um olhar piedoso — Naraku não conseguiu corrompê-la, eu percebo isso. — olhou ao redor, testemunhou a natureza em fúria e depois tornou a fitá-la — Acalme o seu coração, nem toda a esperança está perdida, não para você.

Os olhos azuis permaneceram fechados, não mais com a mesma firmeza. Ela tentou controlar a respiração, aos poucos tornando-a mais lenta. Era possível sentir uma quentura ao redor de si, uma energia sutil a abraçando, similar à sua.

Era a aura de Kikyou.

Conforme Annabelle se acalmava, o vento, as árvores e o rio eram preenchidos pela quietude e o som dos grilos evidenciava-se com a chegada da noite. Os globos celestes abriram-se devagar, poucas lágrimas rolaram por fim, então o amor perdido de Inuyasha tirou um papel enrolado de dentro da gola.

— Tome. — entregou nas mãos da ocidental.

Ela o abriu com cuidado e percebeu ser um mapa.

— Onde é isso? — a princípio, estranhou as figuras até notar um monte desenhado próximo a localização — É aquele lugar do qual me falou? Você já esteve lá?

— Exato. — Kikyou sorriu — Nunca fui a esse lugar, mas ouvi rumores. Lá você terá uma vida nova, poderá se afastar de tudo o que já a feriu de alguma forma. É uma nova chance de se estabelecer e ser feliz. — suspirou — Tudo o que eu não tive...

Annabelle compadeceu-se da dor dela, e de coração apertado teve a iniciativa de tomar-lhe as mãos com firmeza.

— Se você está aqui, assim como eu, também tem essa chance. — encarou-a emocionada.

— Não sou como você, meu corpo não é feito de carne, é um mero receptáculo que me permite andar. Minha alma não tem restauração, mas a sua sim. Sabe, eu olho para você e vejo quem já fui, talvez por isso no início a temesse, a visse como um empecilho. — revelou ligeiramente desconfortável — Hoje, tudo o que quero é mantê-la intacta, como se dessa forma eu pudesse manter a lembrança que tenho de mim mesma.

— Kikyou, obrigada... — sorriu melancólica — Você pode discordar, mas eu ainda vejo em você algo dessa mulher do passado, você ainda é essa pessoa. Busque-a dentro de seu coração. Acredito que nós duas ainda podemos fazer coisas boas...

A sacerdotisa sentiu-se hipnotizada pelo azul, e ainda que não houvesse um coração real a bater no peito, a região aqueceu. Seria uma esperança? Um portal surgiu pelas suas costas, cativando a atenção de Annabelle e findando aquele breve suspiro de empatia entre as duas.

— Antes que você vá ao lugar que indiquei, — ela falou — alguém gostaria de vê-la.

" _Ailyn!"_ — Anna se levantou, pegou a sacola e andou até o portal no meio da brenha. Entretanto, antes de adentrá-lo, mirou a sacerdotisa mais uma vez e dedicou-lhe o último sorriso de gratidão.

— Boa sorte. — Kikyou desejou antes que a ocidental sumisse das vistas. Assim que o portal se fechou, a sacerdotisa prendeu os olhos na direção norte e iniciou a jornada que a levaria justamente ao local onde o senhor das mazelas de Annabelle se escondia.

* * *

— Ailyn! — ela exclamou ao apalpar os braços da gêmea.

— Não precisa fazer um escândalo, vá! — a alourada sacudiu as mãos e manteve distância.

— Você está bem? Há quanto tempo está escondida aqui?! — caminhou pelo interior da árvore, remexeu alguns objetos em prateleiras e olhou dentro do caldeirão.

— Desde quando fugi, naquela vez. Ei, não bagunce as minhas coisas! — advertiu impaciente.

— Nossa... — reaproximou-se da irmã — Deve ser duro se manter aqui, escondida de tudo e de todos... — lamentou — Eu sinto muito, por tudo.

— O que passou, passou. — disse em tom de indiferença, mas seus olhos esboçavam algum traço de incômodo.

— Kikyou me contou que estiveram juntas e que você mostrou para ela o nosso passado. Por que fez isso?

— Aquela sacerdotisa da boca grande... — riu — Eu soube que ela tentou te matar, então quis fazê-la se arrepender. Eu sabia que no fundo o coração dela era mole, como o da menina que é reencarnação dela.

— Como você sabe que Kagome é a reencarnação de Kikyou?! — perguntou estupefata.

— Irmãzinha, você tem poderes referentes às forças da natureza e eu tenho uma forte ligação às forças sobrenaturais... — moveu o dedo mindinho onde o anel da pedra verde se encontrava resplandecente.

—...a que preço? — Annabelle perguntou desanimada.

— Não se preocupe, não tentarei matá-la outra vez, eu já não quero os seus poderes. — deu de ombros e circulou pelo pequeno cômodo, passando os dedos pela alça do caldeirão — Um único fragmento da Joia pode me manter eternamente jovem e nesse plano. Imagine todos...

— Ailyn, qualquer um dos caminhos termina mal. — se achegou, sempre que podia, tentava abrir-lhe os olhos — Por que você insiste tanto nessa ideia de eterna juventude?

— Imortalidade — a corrigiu — eu quero imortalidade.

— Para quê? Não acha que um dia tudo ficaria repetitivo?

— Você não compreende, não é mesmo? — riu breve, depois cravou os olhos no líquido que borbulhava dentro da enorme panela arredondada — Eu fiz um pacto para conseguir o poder que tenho. No dia em que eu morrer, terei de pagar com a minha alma. — viu o próprio reflexo como se estivesse preso dentro da gema verdoenga — Quando tentei matá-la, não foi simplesmente por querer absorver o seu poder, mas para oferecer a sua alma em troca da minha. Uma alma tão grande valeria o escambo para o diabo. Não se brinca com o outro mundo sem oferecer algo em troca... mas naquela época isso me parecia mero detalhe. Amelie soube vender a ideia. — riu em tom de deboche, mas agora de si mesma.

Anna emudeceu, Ailyn notou seu silêncio e fingiu não dar importância.

— Sem ressentimentos? — a Rosa Vermelha brincou.

— Sempre senti a sua falta, mas você não me deu escolha. Se eu não me escondesse, você insistiria naquela perseguição. Então, rodei por diversos lugares, cada vez mais longe de você... — rememorou.

— E veio parar aqui, nesse fim de mundo. Nessa terrinha de gente retrógrada e de _demônios-aranha._ — gargalhou, no entanto, não era um riso divertido, havia rancor por trás — No fim das contas, não adiantou de nada, você quebrou o feitiço que não me permitia encontrá-la para conjurar a adaga e se livrar daquele bastardo, e além de não conseguir matá-lo me arrastou para cá, mas ao menos eu soube da existência da Joia e por isso, só por isso — pontuou — eu te perdoo.

— Gostaria tanto que pudéssemos voltar a ser o que eramos uma para a outra... — pensou alto, os olhos baixos, entristecidos.

— Você e esse seu saudosismo! Supere, Annabelle!

— Eu sei que você pensa o mesmo, eu pude sentir isso naquele dia, quando quase a matei. — fitou-a.

Ailyn fugiu do olhar de sua irmã, e esforçou-se para manter a capa de superioridade, só que algo na forma como suas sobrancelhas d'ouro se moviam a entregava. Não houve resposta atravessada, sorrisos de escárnio, nada.

— Vamos voltar para casa. — a Rosa Branca sugeriu — Vamos voltar para a Escócia!

— Não temos casa, não temos nada lá. Não seja ridícula! — ralhou — Agora descanse um pouco, amanhã te levo para onde quiser ir. Se você ficar aqui por muito tempo o seu amiguinho pode me encontrar e não estou nem um pouco afim de olhar para a cara sonsa dele.

" _Que gênio!_ " — Annabelle respirou fundo, o temperamento de sua irmã tornava-se cada vez mais difícil com a idade. Todavia, Ailyn estava certa sobre seu cansaço. A gêmea ruiva caminhou errante até a poltrona e sentou-se lá, não sabia se conseguiria dormir, mas tentaria descansar os olhos e não pensar em nada.

E quem disse que conseguiria? Seus pensamentos teimosos insistiam em fazê-la lembrar do araneídeo deitado diante de si, esperando-a adormecer enquanto entrelaçava os dedos nos cabelos alaranjados. Os olhos dele, serenos, os lábios retos, e a pele pálida desnuda. Annabelle girou o corpo no assento, tentando se acomodar. Ailyn a observou, percebeu os cílios orvalhados e manteve-se calada, não quis interferir naquele momento de lamúria interna.

" _Eu não o amo, não o amo!"_ — Belle repetia mentalmente como um mantra.

* * *

Sentado de frente para a parede, Naraku golpeava insistentemente as próprias costas com uma katana. O movimento repetia-se em um ciclo vicioso: o gládio acertava a cicatriz e a arrancava fora para segundos depois o desenho de aranha se reconstituir intacto, então o hanyou acertava-se novamente e novamente, cada vez mais intempestivo.

— Não sabia que era adepto ao autoflagelo. — ela falou da porta.

— Kikyou?! — parou no mesmo instante, não esperava que a mulher aparecesse tão cedo — O que faz aqui?

— Vim entregar os fragmentos que encontrei, como sempre. — disse com naturalidade, ao passo de que se sentou em frente a ele.

— Entregue e saia. — afoito, orientou-a. Porém, além de a sacerdotisa não dispor os cacos pelo chão como de costume, ela se manteve sentada e atenta às expressões dele, analisando-o.

— Eu sei o que você fez. — contou e o fez sentir-se desnudado até o espírito, apesar de não fazer ideia sobre o que ela falava, não ainda. Sem problemas, pois Kikyou prosseguiria: — Foi uma atitude nobre, Naraku, deixá-la ir.

— Do que está falando? — o hanyou gelou por dentro, mas fez-se de desentendido.

— Deve gostar muito daquela garota, não é mesmo? Parece que me enganei quando pensei que ela fosse apenas uma forma de tentar me esquecer. — sorriu — Parece que você conheceu o amor verdadeiro no fim das contas...

Os olhos de Naraku alargaram-se, quase saltando das órbitas. Em um movimento ágil, ele se atirou sobre a mulher de barro com as duas mãos intentando cobrir o pescoço frágil. Kikyou não piscou ou se mostrou assustada, os seus braços permaneceram jazidos ao chão, bem como as pernas. Os olhos, por sua vez, cravados como juízes cruéis na figura atormentada sobre seu corpo.

— Se amo alguém que não seja você, o que me impede de arrancar a sua cabeça nesse momento? — perguntou a esboçar um sorriso maníaco, os dedos a roçarem-se na pele alva, mas sem se atreverem a apertá-la.

— Você pode ter o sentimento que for por outra mulher, mas enquanto o coração de Onigumo bater em seu peito, não estará livre de mim. — sentenciou-o duramente. As mãos a poucos centímetros de seu pescoço estremeceram, indecisas se esmagavam seus ossos ou se afagavam seus contornos.

" _Madita seja!"_ — outro ímpeto lhe surgia por ter o corpo tão próximo ao dela, como se pudesse buscar consolo naquela escultura fria, composta de barro. Enojado de si e de seus pensamentos, tirou seu peso de cima dela e sentou-se onde antes estava. Kikyou também voltou à posição anterior e finalmente entregou alguns fragmentos que coletara.

— Abandoná-la foi a coisa mais certa que já você fez. — disse enquanto se levantava calmamente e batia a sujeira do traje — Estar ao seu lado seria uma sentença de morte para ela. — e encaminhou-se à porta — Sem você, a garota tem chances de ter uma vida decente. — e se foi.

Um baixo grunhido zuniu por trás dos dentes a rangerem. Kikyou lera suas intenções e seus anseios. Nunca uma decisão fora tão difícil, ou dolorosa. Depois de fazer Annabelle dormir, Naraku maquinou diversas ideias. O fato de ela ter se jogado a sua frente enquanto Inuyasha o atacava o atormentou de maneira indescritível. E se ela morresse? O que seria do mundo sem a luz dela? O que seria do mundo dele? Não suportaria ter o sangue de Annabelle em suas mãos, e se ela continuasse a acompanhá-lo isso inevitavelmente aconteceria, pois jamais seus inimigos lhe dariam uma trégua, e ele próprio nunca quis isso. Seu ser complexo e passional dividia-se em ramificações e essas concordavam em ceder ao ódio, ao poder, à ganância. Porque toda a dor e a insegurança passavam-lhe uma noção de fraqueza, lembravam-no do ignóbil humano que fora em outra vida.

E mesmo com toda essa essência fadada às trevas e à destruição, ele chorava por dentro, consumido por uma tristeza imensurável, desejoso pelos abraços dela, pelos sorrisos que conseguira conquistar com tanto esforço. Um lado seu queria acreditar que o coração da mulher estava a se abrir para ele, mas depois da separação, se aquele coração algum dia se permitiu acolhê-lo, esse tempo e a chance se apagaram. A oportunidade de ter Annabelle por inteiro esvaíra-se mediante a escolha dele de protegê-la.

Acima de seu próprio desejo, Naraku optou pelo bem maior de sua desejada.

Kikyou tinha razão, sem a intenção, Naraku agira com nobreza, talvez pela primeira vez em toda sua existência. Jamais poderia fazer Annabelle feliz, ao seu lado a escocesa teria que viver para sempre escondida, resguardada dentro de um castelo fantasmagórico perdido dentro de uma bruma de miasma. Ela não merecia isso...

Se ele fizera o certo, por que então sofria tanto?

Porque a amava. Sabia que a amava, já não podia negar ou esconder.

" _Maldito seja o amor"_ — pensou — _"Malditas sejam as duas"_ — reforçou — _"De nada me serve esse coração humano idiota, que apenas me distrai e me separa de meu verdadeiro objetivo!"_ — vestiu as mangas do quimono, ajeitou a gola, prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e se ergueu — _"Pensarei numa forma de me livrar desse estorvo de uma vez por todas"_ — concluiu ao sair do quarto — Kanna! — chamou pela serva.

— Sim, mestre. — no meio do corredor ela surgiu.

— Acomodou Kagura em seu devido lugar? — perguntou sem esconder o sadismo.

— Sim, como o senhor mandou.

* * *

— Não consigo dormir... — Annabelle percebeu depois de tanto tentar acomodar o corpo naquele assento desconfortável.

— Demora, mas dá para acostumar. — Ailyn se referiu à poltrona.

— Não é só por isso... — confessou — Não consigo parar de pensar.

— Ai, Annabelle, como você é complicada. — revirou os olhos.

— Você já amou alguém? — perguntou timidamente.

— Ih! Começou... — debochou.

— É sério Ailyn, você já se apaixonou alguma vez?

— Para a minha sorte, não. E nem pretendo. — deu de ombros.

— Por que essa aversão toda ao amor?

Ailyn respondeu com um olhar, fitou a irmã de cima a baixo e apontou-a.

— Acredite, o amor não é só sofrimento. — sorriu saudosa.

— Bem se vê! — jogou os cabelos para trás e riu descontraída.

— Eu fui feliz no amor uma vez... — recordou nostálgica e um discreto sorriso abrilhantou sua moldura.

— Aí Naraku surgiu e matou o pobre coitado, que azar... — mexeu o líquido dentro do caldeirão e comentou como se fosse algo trivial, então viu a irmã desbotar novamente e percebeu que seu comentário fora inadequado — Ai, me desculpe! Não lido muito bem com esse tipo de coisa, você sabe.

— Tudo bem, é difícil de entender quando você não viveu a experiência.

— O que eu não entendo é, se aquela criatura deplorável fez tanto mal a você, como pode ter se apaixonado por ele? — caminhou até a poltrona esfarrapada onde a outra jazia e brincava com uma mecha de cabelo.

— Já nem sei o que sinto, Ailyn... — recostou uma mão sobre o lugar onde o fragmento se escondia — não sei se o sentimento parte de mim ou se Naraku me enfeitiçou para que eu ficasse assim.

— Me dê o fragmento, se a faz sentir coisas que não deseja. — ergueu a mão a ela, pronta para receber o resquício da pedra.

— Nem pensar. — respondeu de pronto.

— _Aff_! — resmungou — Não me custava tentar... — voltou ao caldeirão.

— Que poção está preparando? — perguntou devido à curiosidade.

— Tonta, não é uma poção. É o nosso jantar! — riu desacreditada.

— Nossa, mas o cheiro... — Anna não conseguiu disfarçar a careta.

— Não reclame, dá para comer!

Quando deram por si, riam juntas da atual situação. Olhavam-se secretamente aliviadas por não estarem brigando, e depois de tantos anos separadas, pela primeira vez sentiram-se parte de uma família. Annabelle a agradeceu em pensamentos, estar com a gêmea a ajudou a acender a esperança de uma vida melhor. Talvez Ailyn tivesse razão sobre a possibilidade de encontrar a felicidade sem precisar de uma alma gêmea. Decidida, Belle buscaria o sentido da vida em seu dom como Kikyou sugerira, passaria a ajudar os necessitados, a fazer a sua parte para tornar o mundo num lugar melhor.

Naraku, por sua vez, tomava a direção contrária. Estava cada vez mais próximo de uma queda sem fim. Ideias da pior estirpe brotavam na cabeça, junto com os sussurros conspiratórios dos seres que o compunham, e das almas atormentadas presas dentro da Joia. Uma parte essencial de si retorcia-se, implorando para sair. Talvez todo o ódio por suas origens estivesse fazendo algum efeito enfim. Ele sorriu, porém os olhos tremulavam.

* * *

— Annabelle, hora de acordar! — Ailyn a sacudiu sem cuidado algum, quase a ruiva cai do assento.

— Mas já?! Eu mal fechei os olhos... — respirou fundo, irritada e com olheiras gritantes entregando a má noite de sono.

— Não dormiu quase nada, não foi? — a moçoila dos cabelos dourados meneou a cabeça com uma mão sobre a própria testa — Acho que você precisa começar a tomar uns chás para dormir, ou ficará doida.

— Antigamente eu sonhava com Hitomi, depois os sonhos se tornaram pesadelos, então Naraku deu um jeito de Hitomi não visitar meu sono e agora temo dormir e ter que lidar com o vazio... ou então, com Naraku por si só. — mirou o teto, sem focá-lo no entanto.

— Sente muito a falta dele? —Ailyn perguntou em tom de seriedade.

— Do Naraku?

— Hitomi. — disse o nome.

Annabelle selou a boca em um silêncio mórbido, a culpa se desenhou em cada traço seu. A Rosa Vermelha, atenta às nuances, resfolgou como se tomasse coragem para uma atitude, e depois, num jeito impaciente fez nova pergunta:

— Se pudesse, gostaria de vê-lo novamente? Parece que vocês dois tem assuntos mal resolvidos.

— Ele se foi, Ailyn... — lamentou.

— Você não faz ideia de que dia é hoje, não é mesmo? — sorriu.

— Confesso que ando meio perdida no tempo. — levantou-se da poltrona e abaixou-se em frente a sacola de roupas, arrumando-a.

— Para a sua sorte, hoje à noite acontece o _Samhuinn¹_. — segurou o pulso da outra, impedindo-a de continuar a arrumação.

— A Noite de Todas as Almas! — petrificou onde estava, compreendeu no ato o que sua consanguínea queria dizer.

— Sim, a única madrugada do ano em que os mortos podem se misturar com os vivos.

— Mas o espírito de Hitomi é diferente, parece preso em algum tipo de limbo... — ao se lembrar da condição, logo perdeu qualquer resquício de entusiasmo.

— Minha irmã, alegre-se! — a mão de Ailyn pousou sobre o ombro de Annabelle — Se alguém tem o poder de se comunicar com os mortos e invocá-los, essa pessoa sou eu. — disse com o peito estufado de confiança, causando espanto na mulher sentada ao chão. — Ah, não me olhe assim, eu te devo uma! Só preciso que me mostre o último lugar em que esteve com ele, e prometo a você que trago seu Hitomi para uma visita.

— É perigoso você sair daqui, não sei o que Naraku pode fazer a você. — lembrou-a do perigo.

— Eu não vou à cabana, Belle. Você vai.

Belle? Há quantos anos Ailyn não a chamava assim? A jovem oriunda das Terras Altas se comoveu e um sorriso terno afastou a sombra da melancolia.

— Então, é pegar ou largar, terá uma noite inteira para se resolver com o seu amor perdido.

— Eu pego. — fez a decisão.

— Certo, passe mais um dia aqui, à noite a envio para onde quer que seja esse lugar, e de lá você segue para onde tiver vontade.

— Obrigada, Lynnie. — levantou-se, pensou em abraçar sua parente, entretanto mudou de ideia ao vê-la se afastar, na defensiva.

— Tá bem, sem comoções! Agora me ajude a arrumar essa espelunca. — pegou uma vassoura e começou a varrer aquele pequeno espaço mais para se distrair do que para fazer uma faxina realmente.

Annabelle suspirou, conformada com o jeito fechado e deveras ácido de sua irmã. Ao menos compreendeu com esse reencontro que todo o sofrimento causado por Naraku lhe rendera um bom fruto: o arrependimento de Ailyn. Graças a isso, quando a lua se enlevasse acima das montanhas e as estrelas cintilassem na vastidão do céu noturno, o anseio de saber a quem seu amor se destinava seria saciado.

Estaria Kikyou correta e na verdade o seu coração sempre estivera a procurar por Hitomi?

Torceu para que sim.

E Hitomi, como se mostraria para ela? Seria o doce jovem mestre que a fez se sentir acolhida ou o espectro errante e cheio de rancor? Teria que descobrir por si mesma.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 _ **¹** _ \- Samhain (no texto, está em gaélico porque é a língua mãe de Annabelle e Ailyn, mas o termo irlandês é mais conhecido) é conhecido na cultura celta/pagã como um dia em que os mortos e as criaturas sobrenaturais (elfos, fadas, etc) podiam circular normalmente pelo nosso plano. Era o Dia de Todas as Almas, convertido pelo Cristianismo a Dia de Todos os Santos e alguns dizem que o Halloween vem dessa tradição. Acho super legal e sempre quis abordar essa temática. (Tem uma música muito legal da Loreena Mckennitt sobre esse "evento", chamada de "All Souls Night")

Então, você acharam que o Hitomi tinha morrido é? Bem, morrer ele morreu né... mas vocês entenderam o que eu quis dizer! Hehehehe. Sim, ele dará o ar de sua graça no próximo capítulo graças à Ailyn - falando nela - eu tinha prometido que essa loura fatal voltaria e aí está. Acreditem, ela é uma personagem difícil, mas importante. Vocês verão mais sobre ela logo, logo.

Pois é pessoal, a coisa tá pegando para todo mundo nessa fic, e como vocês podem perceber alguns caminhos estão se diferenciando da série original. Mais tarde acho que isso ficará evidenciado melhor.

Espero que nada tenha ficado confuso, sempre tenho esse medo por conta do tamanho dos capítulos. O próximo tá mais curtinho e eu gostei bastante. Esse aqui editei que só e ainda sinto que talvez não tenha conseguido descrever muito bem o sofrimento da Anna e o tormento do Naraku. De qualquer forma, para ajudar a deixar vocês no clima sugiro assistirem o lyric video da música da Tarja que comentei nas Notas Iniciais, tem no youtube. Se vocês a escutarem lendo a discussão entre Naraku e Annabelle, ou mesmo a parte que a coitada da Belle tá lá chorando as dores com a Kikyou, ou o Naraku sofrendo a dor de cotovelo sozinho, entrarão no clima direitinho! Infelizmente, no FFNET acho que não é permitido postar link de nada dentro das fanfics, mas se vocês escreverem na barra de busca do youtube "Tarja love to hate lyrics" é o primeiro vídeo, e ainda tem legenda em espanhol - o que será lindo para a minha leitora espânica que tem me deixado tão feliz com seus comentários! YEY!

É isso gente, kiiiisssuuuus cheios de luz para todos!


	31. Samhain

Pessoal, estou passando rapidinho para postar esse capítulo (atrasadíssimo)!  
Depois, com calma recebo os últimos reviews que recebi tanto nessa fic quanto em uma oneshot que escrevi. Fiquei super feliz com o feedback, mas não consegui me organizar direito para responder.  
Enfim, esse capítulo está mais curtinho que os outros, mas não menos importante.  
Espero que gostem! Perdoem eventuais errinhos de formatação, etc.  
 **AVISO:** Hentai básico. OHOHOHO!  
Boa leitura, gente linda!

* * *

 **Capítulo 31 – Samhain**

A noite caiu, depois de um longo dia composto pela insuportável expectativa. Annabelle não conseguira parar de pensar no que seria de seu encontro transcendental, e Ailyn não suportava mais a irmã tagarelando sobre o que poderia acontecer, o que poderia sentir, o que Hitomi iria lhe dizer...

— Tá bem, tá bem, você já falou um milhão de vezes a mesma coisa! — Ailyn resmungou enquanto acendia algumas velas negras ao redor da poltrona — Não faça eu me arrepender da minha ideia! — alertou-a já perdendo as estribeiras.

— Não falo mais nada, prometo! — tapou a boca com as duas mãos.

— Menos mal... — respirou fundo, sentou e fechou os olhos, as mãos abraçavam os braços cujo estofamento tinha rasgos. — Preciso de silêncio para me concentrar.

Se não podia tentar amenizar a ansiedade com palavras, Belle bateria então os pés no chão coberto de musgo. Tudo para tentar abrandar os pensamentos acelerados, a confusão pungente na mente e no coração. Havia muitas perguntas, e nenhuma resposta. Havia culpa e desejo por se arrepender – acreditava que _tinha_ de se arrepender – e não conseguia. Seria toda aquela cena um simples meio para distraí-la de uma situação real?

E então, quando começava a questionar se deveria prosseguir com aquele encontro, um portal se abriu a sua frente e revelou uma pequena cabana da qual Anna se lembrava muito bem.

A tal cabana onde ela se refugiara quando o pai de Kagewaki a sentenciou à morte. A mesma cabana onde perdeu a virgindade... e pensar nisso a fez lembrar de Naraku.

— Ande logo, o portal não durará para sempre! — Ailyn advertiu.

Annabelle respirou fundo, ajeitou a sacola às costas, tomou coragem e num pulo atravessou a passagem mágica. Enquanto isso, Ailyn mantinha-se concentrada e repetia alguns dizeres em sua língua ancestral – o gaélico. Os olhos até então fechados escancararam preenchidos pelo negro, uma névoa verde se formou pelo chão e começou a subir devagar, espalhar-se pela humilde morada dentro da árvore e também na cabana onde Belle adentrava temerosa.

Em um outro lugar, numa outra direção, dentro de um castelo obscuro certo hanyou observava desconfiado a Joia quase completa sacudir em um altar.

— O que significa isso? — indagou-se e manteve uma distância segura.

De repente, um fino raio esbranquiçado escapou da pedra e saiu pela janela, atravessando o campo de força, a nuvem de miasma e por fim o céu. Naraku correu para a varanda e enviou insetos venenosos atrás daquela luz.

* * *

As mãos percorriam a parede de madeira, sentindo a textura. Annabelle ainda se recordava do exato lugar em que estava quando o homem que pensou ser seu Hitomi entrou e a agarrou impetuosamente.

Encostou a testa na parede como fazia com as palmas e fechou os olhos, a mente presa naquela época e lamentando por um instante daqueles ter sido uma mentira. Eis que as orelhas escutaram passos sobre a terra e uma respiração entrecortada na direção da entrada.

Ela se virou lentamente, apavorada e almejante, e assim que se pôs de frente o avistou paralisado, atônito, ora a encarando confuso, ora olhando para as próprias mãos como se duvidasse que aquilo fosse possível.

Com o ar estancado no meio da garganta – bem como um grito de espanto – os pés de Annabelle deram os primeiros passos para a aproximação. Hitomi continuou parado onde estava. Era ele o morto, todavia se alguém estava paralisado de pavor não era a jovem viva. Quando os dedos dela quase roçavam seu rosto, Kagewaki se afastou ofegante.

— Está tudo bem. — com o coração a trepidar e os olhos orvalhados, Anna disse e estendeu a mão para o rapaz que parecia conter a luz do luar em si — _My lord_... — assim, o jovem filho de Shogun poderia decidir o momento certo para ter um contato.

Hesitante, Hitomi aproximou os dedos trementes e finalmente tocou as pontas aos dela, quentes e macios. Ter a capacidade de sentir o toque, a pele, o estremeceu por completo. Deixou a mão dela de lado para apalpar-lhe o rosto, os cabelos e Annabelle também tremeu até a alma, a temperatura de Kagewaki era morna e a pele ainda tinha viço – como se estivesse vivo.

Então, ao contemplar os olhos castanhos transbordando emoção, lembrou-se das feições dele, lembrou-se também dos tempos em que viveram juntos e um buraco arrombou o coração. Abraçou-o com ardor, seus braços se perderam por dentro dos vastos cabelos negros. Ele retribuiu o enredo com a mesma gana, faminto por contato.

— Me perdoe! — ela urrou — Me perdoe! — repetiu aos soluços, prensando-o contra si, querendo acreditar que voltaram no tempo e agora viviam o que deveria ter sido. Essa era a noite deles, entretanto, Annabelle só conseguia sentir culpa e saudade. — Eu senti tanto a sua falta, my lord! Por favor, acredite em mim! — suplicou.

— Eu sei, _Anaberu_. Eu sei! — mais discreto do que ela, as lágrimas rolavam silenciosas pelo rosto enquanto as mãos alisavam as costas da ocidental numa tentativa de acalmá-la. — Não chore mais... — pediu — Eu não aguento vê-la sofrendo, e em pensar que sem querer me tornei responsável por isso...

— Eu nunca deveria ter cedido a ele. — disse desgostosa, mas no fundo sentiu-se mal por dizê-lo, só desconhecia a razão.

— Mesmo que não fosse Naraku... — interpelou-a, fitando-a nos olhos e afastando alguns fios acobreados do rosto molhado — acho que poderia ter sido qualquer outro homem e eu agiria da mesma forma, por não suportar lidar com o fato de que nunca consumamos o nosso amor, nunca realizaremos os nossos sonhos... Eu não queria ficar sozinho e a queria só para mim. Que tipo de pessoa eu sou _Anaberu_? — sorriu lânguido, derrotado.

— Não o culpo por nada disso! — ainda que fosse árduo, sorriu acima da dor, cativou as duas mãos do rapaz e depositou um beijo em cada uma — Deve ser muito solitário ficar onde você estava...

— Na verdade eu tenho as piores das companhias, monstros da pior estirpe. — contou — No meio daquele inferno, apenas uma alma me pareceu pura, a de uma sacerdotisa... mas ela estava dormindo. — estreitou os olhos enquanto rememorava a sua atual morada. Annabelle se sentiu confusa, nunca ouvira falar de lugar assim antes — Mas não quero falar dessas coisas, — prosseguiu — quero aproveitar o pouco tempo que temos... — retomou a candura habitual, ainda que com uma pitada de tristeza.

— Sim, sim! — concordou de imediato, faria de tudo para propiciar algum alento a Kagewaki.

Então, o sorriso dele se fechou e os orbes cravaram-se nos dela, lendo-os. Annabelle sentiu-se desconcertada, os lábios dele aproximaram-se dos seus e selaram um beijo casto, a princípio. Os olhos de Hitomi se fecharam, entregues. Os dela, no entanto, tardaram a se render. As mãos do jovem mestre pousaram recatadas à cintura delineada e contornaram suas formas. Aos poucos, o ápice da língua dele pediu licença para entrar e a boca de Annabelle abriu-se devagar, com sensação de dormência. Cada singelo movimento que ele fazia durante o beijo, ela repetia numa espécie de automação. Era reconfortante de algum modo, não poderia negar, porque naquele ato singelo ela relembrava a sensação de estar em casa, de proteção...

Um inseto além da janela testemunhava o beijo do casal se prolongar e abafar os suspiros de ambos, contemplava o mancebo perder o recato aos poucos e prensar a escocesa contra si, subir a mão desajeitada ao seio dela e afagá-lo de leve.

* * *

" _Isso não é possível!"_ — uma raiva desmedida fez Naraku ferver por dentro, a notícia de que Kagewaki estava com Annabelle em carne e osso não poderia tê-lo afetado mais. Se fosse um sujeito impulsivo como Inuyasha, se desbarataria do esconderijo à cabana e tiraria a vida de Hitomi pela segunda vez. — _"Mas ele estava morto, eu o desintegrei com meu miasma!"_ — cerrou os olhos, não queria mais ver aquela cena, sabia o que viria a seguir. Annabelle entregar-se-ia ao seu único e verdadeiro amor. Qualquer fantasia a respeito dos sentimentos da humana por ele se desfez em pó. Mas Naraku não conseguiria se conformar, não enquanto tivesse que carregar o fardo de ter um coração de homem.

* * *

— Ah!— o movimento inesperado de Hitomi a surpreendeu e ela cessou o beijo por instantes.

— Desculpe-me... — imediatamente, ele tirou a mão de cima do monte e a soltou, as maçãs avermelharam intensamente.

— Não, tudo bem, eu só não esperava essa iniciativa partir de você. — ainda perplexa, se justificou.

— Eu só queria senti-la. — confessou em um tom lúgubre — sei que essa é minha única oportunidade.

Annabelle sentiu uma pontada no coração, vendo a sombra que ele tinha se tornado. Apesar da aparência angelical de outrora, a brancura nos tons do quimono e de sua pele apenas camuflavam a escuridão do espírito de um homem tão jovem cujos sonhos foram despedaçados. Fatalmente, lastimar por ele a fez pensar em Naraku uma vez mais e com motivo: o araneídeo era responsável por aquilo! Não só o culpou como culpou a si, por no fundo não conseguir desprezá-lo, por sentir a sua falta.

— _Anaberu?_ — o tom terno a fez sair do transe. Ao vê-lo encará-la aflito, forjou outro sorriso, tomou a mão dele e a colocou de volta onde estava, embaraçando-o no ato.

— Sinta-me. — orientou-o a apertar de leve o monte, subiu os dedos dele ao decote, onde poderia sentir melhor a pele, e fechou os olhos. Notou a respiração de Hitomi acelerar, ansiosa. Ao envolvê-lo nos braços novamente e cingir os corpos percebeu o volume entre as pernas, sufocado dentro das calças. Ele a queria... Ela? Ela _devia_ isso a ele.

Iniciou por conta própria um beijo nada cerimonioso, enrolou os dedos nos cabelos negros à nunca com tamanha firmeza que chegou a puxá-los, fazendo o tímido mancebo gemer enquanto era devorado.

— Eu o machuquei? — sussurrou, dando uma pausa no beijo, deixando as bocas ligadas uma à outra por um tênue fio de saliva.

Hitomi, entorpecido pelas sensações que o faziam apreciar o sopro de vida que tinha, negou num balanço breve de cabeça e tornou a beijá-la cheio de ânsia, a encurralando contra a parede por consequência de suas vontades. O perfume de rosas era afrodisíaco a ponto de fazer o herdeiro do castelo espremer o nariz contra o pescoço dela, arrastar a boca pela pele e afundar o rosto nas madeixas de cobre. Annabelle lembrou-se de como Naraku fazia a mesma coisa, entretanto com mais ímpeto, e a alma se condoeu pelo abandono, mas o corpo respondeu de forma oposta: se tornou receptivo ao contato pele com pele, tencionou por isso.

— Eu a quero tanto... — ele se declarou num sussurro. O falo latejou dentro da roupa assim que ela o orientou a desfazer as amarrações do vestido. Hitomi se atrapalhou no meio do percurso, as mãos tremiam, então Annabelle terminou o serviço, tirou as mangas pesadas e a primeira camada do vestido caiu como uma cortina. Ainda faltava desamarrar o espartilho, porém. — Essas roupas, são tão complicadas! — afoito, reclamou enquanto tentava se livrar daquela peça.

Paciente, a escocesa segurou as mãos do rapazote e o orientou a ir com ela até o tatame em um canto do casebre. Assim que se sentaram sobre o pequeno leito, ela mesma se despiu do espartilho graciosamente enquanto Kagewaki a mirava hipnotizado. Discreto rubor coloria as maçãs dele e davam-lhe um ar ainda mais inocente.

Annabelle desfez-se das outras mangas – agora da camada debaixo, quase transparente – e revelou sua pele aos poucos, de modo tortuoso para o seu falecido noivo, e tendo em vista que a perplexidade não o deixaria se mover, a Rosa Branca tratou de calmamente despi-lo da parte de cima do quimono claro e revelar sua pele leitosa, lisa e macia como algodão alumiada pelos astros noturnos – as palmas dela experimentaram os ombros, peito e barriga. Diferentemente de Naraku, Hitomi não tinha músculos tão protuberantes, seus traços eram mais suaves, até mesmo delicados. Belo à sua moda, e intocado.

— Você é tão linda... — sussurrou maravilhado, seus dedos envergonhados relaram as pontas nas curvas dos montes e desceram em linha reta pela barriga — Eu daria tudo para ter sido o primeiro e único a tocá-la... — o semblante pesou.

— Você me apresentou ao amor, _my lord_ — encarregou-se de fazer as mãos preencherem-se com os seios macios, depois se arrastou para a frente e o encaixou entre suas pernas — não pense em coisas tristes agora, não podemos mudar o passado, — dizia com o nariz a se roçar no dele — tudo o que podemos fazer é aproveitar o presente. — sentiu-o tremente entre seus braços, massageou os ombros tensos para aliviá-lo.

— Eu a quero tanto, tanto! — terminou a frase com um gemido desejoso e, doido por mais um beijo abrasador, tomou posse da boca dela. Conforme a beijava, o corpo de Annabelle inclinava-se para trás até estar deitado sobre o tatame, e o dele por cima. — Eu não... — ligeiramente suado, balbuciou ao percebê-la descer suas calças e terminar de desnudá-lo — Eu não sei o que fazer, _Anaberu_... — confessou, agora rubro de vergonha.

Era a primeira vez dele. Um sorriso melancólico se formou nos lábios rosados da ocidental e ela afagou o rosto de seu Hitomi, aproveitando para arrumar algumas longas madeixas para trás da orelha dele. Que estranha era a situação: um homem perder a virgindade depois de morto. Algo mórbido demais para se pensar, por isso ela procurou não lembrar desse detalhe.

— Eu o ajudarei, está bem? — propôs terna, acarinhou o ventre rijo dele, perpassou a mão pela virilha arrepiada e conteve o sexo latente carinhosamente entre os dedos. Se o nervosismo o amolecera de leve, o toque aos poucos o endureceu novamente, de repente a excitação do Jovem Mestre era tamanha que quase doía. A respiração dele acelerou. — Venha. — ela o conduziu, ainda com o falo na mão o apontou para a entrada e encaixou a glande rosada lá.

Hitomi fechou os olhos e sua garganta emitiu um gemido que se prolongou pelo tempo em que o seu órgão genital escorregava pelo canal molhado de Annabelle. Nem acreditava que podia sentir o interior de sua dama, finalmente. Os globos turquesa mantinham-se focados no teto enquanto ela abraçava o finado amor. Certamente, o mais entusiasmado pelo ato era o rapaz a tornar-se homem.

Vagaroso e sem muito jeito, embalou-se para frente, depois para trás e fez uma pausa já ofegante, não de cansaço, mas de incontrolável deleitação. Prendeu a respiração para fazer o momento durar o máximo que podia. Sequer notara, dentro do forte abraço, a estrangeira a selar as pálpebras com força.

" _Não chore, não estrague tudo!"_ — ordenava a si mesma — _"Esse é o momento dele! É o mínimo que você pode fazer por ele!"_

 _Venha para mim, fique comigo... —_ a mente pregou-lhe a horrível peça de trazer a voz grave e sedutora ao ouvido — _Eu levarei toda essa tristeza para longe de você. —_ Annabelle espremeu mais ainda os olhos e mordiscou o lábio inferior. Os grunhidos eufóricos de Hitomi soavam como ecos distantes, o roçar dos corpos e os beijos que ele espalhava no ombro dela não conseguiam regatá-la do momento que latejava em suas lembranças — _O que quer que eu sinta por você, sei que é recíproco, sei que você também sente por mim, que seja uma fagulha – como você mesma disse – já é alguma coisa. —_ as palavras estavam frescas, como se foram ditas há apenas algumas horas, bem como o abraço, que mesmo ocorrido em uma espécie de devaneio soara real e sincero. Foram aquelas palavras e o gesto que a convenceram não só de certa sinceridade nele, mas de tentar, de arriscar e ir ao seu encontro.

" _Por que, Naraku?"_ — quando deu por si, se entregara às mágoas — _"Por que você me deixou?"_ — as unhas, em contato com as costas lisas, arranharam-na como se pudessem desenhar a queimadura de aranha ali – até isso fazia falta — _"Você fez uma promessa, uma promessa!"_

— Ah, _Anaberu_! — Hitomi gemeu dolorido quando a forasteira lhe cravou as unhas na pele com tamanha força que arrancou sangue. Todavia, não houve tempo para qualquer protesto mais, pois as pernas dela o enlaçaram com firmeza no intuito de induzi-lo a mover-se com menos delicadeza. Então ele grunhiu de prazer e seus olhos reviraram.

Quando a mulher lhe segurou o rosto e o fitou, procurou no castanho o vermelho e frustrou-se. Se não o tinha as vistas, incendiada puxou a cabeça do noivo para si e o beijou ferozmente, empenhando-se em encontrar na voracidade um resquício do que ela realmente almejava. Porém, Hitomi era humano e inexperiente, e os reflexos dos grandes lábios dela a contraírem-se e prensarem o sexo dele com ardor provocaram o inevitável e prematuro gozo. O pobre rapaz pesou sobre ela, tremendo-se todo e encharcando-a de dentro para fora.

Os olhos dela se abriram devagar, ainda turvos. Os dedos experimentaram a maciez dos cabelos negros, esparramados sobre ambos. Os mesmos malditos cabelos. Era isso o que seu lorde oriental poderia oferecer, e completamente diferente do que ela desejava de verdade.

A esperança de que estar com Hitomi asseguraria o que deveria ser seu real desejo se desmanchou completamente. Aquele encontro de outro mundo apenas a deixou mais atormentada e desguiada, cheia de dúvidas sobre o que realmente queria. A única elucidação que encontrou em si foi a de que toda a saudade que a preenchia não era bem dele, mas de si mesma – de quem ela fora um dia, de seus próprios sonhos e alegrias. O luto alucinante era pela parte de si que ela perdera.

— Eu te amo... — Hitomi sussurrou ao seu ouvido e beijou o canto de seu rosto.

Foi a gota d'água. O choro contido com tanta garra libertou-se arrebatador. Logo ela começou a soluçar e se tremer desesperada. Kagewaki a olhou confuso e temeroso, acreditando ser o responsável pela crise.

— O que eu fiz? Eu a machuquei?!

— Não! — esfregou o dorso da mão nos olhos, foi inútil. A postura zelosa dele só piorava as coisas.

— O que foi, você não quer estar comigo? — a tristeza o contagiou.

— Por favor, não fale mais! Apenas... — um soluço a interrompeu brevemente — apenas me abrace! — pediu e iniciou o gesto por conta própria. Agarrou-o e o apertou contra si — Me abrace... — repetiu, dessa vez bem baixinho e foi esse tom que o desarmou e o fez obedecê-la em silêncio.

* * *

Após tirar a conclusão de que não queria e nem conseguiria mais lidar com o seu lado humano – e parecia que essa parte dele também já não o suportava mais – Naraku tomou uma decisão: livrar-se-ia daquela pestilência de uma vez por todas.

Assim, junto à sua pequena cria – a garotinha albina – foi a um desfiladeiro na calada da Noite de Todas as Almas, estendeu o braço e dele um amontoado de carne púrpura se formou.

— _Você deseja sair? Então vou deixá-lo sair._ — o hanyou disse enquanto observava aquela pequena deformidade pulsar, cheia de veias tufadas, e ansiava por livrar-se de sua doença – sentir.

Desmazelado, Naraku deixou aquele bolo excêntrico rolar barranco abaixo e se perder na escuridão.

— _Quem é? Meu irmão?_ — Kanna aproximou-se do precipício e contemplou o corpo estranho cair.

— _Sim, mas ele não é como você._ — não entrou em detalhes, não via necessidade para tal — _Vamos voltar. —_ assim que anunciou, deu as costas ao desfiladeiro e ao que abandonou ali. — _"Estou livre!"_ — pensou, tolamente convicto.

* * *

Quando Annabelle conseguiu sossegar o pranto, diante do cansaço por mal ter dormido na noite passada, acabou por adormecer e por algumas horas ficar nesse estado. Hitomi velou seu sono, deitado de frente para ela, penteando-lhe as longas ondas com os dedos.

Enfim, a jovenzinha acordou para vislumbrar o rosto plácido a admirá-la.

— Por quanto tempo dormi? — sentou-se, chateada por ter apagado.

— Bastante, já é quase hora de eu ir... — contou, sutilmente triste, já sentado de frente para ela.

— Por que não me acordou?! — reclamou, desacreditada de que logo teriam que se despedir.

— Não tive coragem, — sorriu de leve e acariciou o queixo da escocesa — preferi olhá-la, você parecia tão tranquila e... eu já atrapalhei tanto o seu sono, não me senti no direito.

— Hitomi... — segurou a mão dele e levou-a próxima ao peito, afagando-a — Eu preciso que saiba que amei muito você, que o que tivemos foi verdadeiro. — confessou aturdida.

— Eu sei... — falou ainda a sorrir e com os olhos lacrimejantes.

— Você foi meu primeiro amor! — enfim sorriu, ainda que uma gotícula descesse pelo canto do rosto — Estará sempre em meu coração, vivo nas minhas lembranças! — beijou a mão dele e percebeu-a começar a transparecer.

— Eu precisava ouvir isso... — Kagewaki suspirou, depois beijou a testa de Annabelle. Por fim o rapaz voltou a ser quem era, e para garantir que ele permaneceria o bom moço de outra época, antes que ele desaparecesse completamente a escocesa o beijou pela última vez. Nesse gesto, dividiu sua luz com o jovem mestre e o preencheu por dentro, a ponto de fazê-lo todo ebúrneo antes de a Joia clamar pelo retorno da alma.

Naraku, sentado de frente para a gema quase completa, observou o raio singelo retornar pela janela e entrar no receptáculo. Um inseto seu espiava Annabelle e mostrou a ele o sumiço de Hitomi, dessa forma o hanyou descobriu que o humano não voltara a vida, tudo não passara de uma melancólica despedida. Riu-se, completamente indiferente à condição de Kagewaki e aos sentimentos de Annabelle.

A humana, por sua vez, encontrou a _abelha-demônio_ ao sair da cabana e a encarou em ares de tristeza e indignação, mas nada disse. Passou pelo lado do youkai e seguiu seu rumo, como disse à irmã que faria. Ailyn não se atreveria a surgir para se despedir, obviamente, e estava claro que ela também não queria companhia.

O que restava a fazer para a arruivada era olhar o mapa e procurar o tal vilarejo onde seus préstimos seriam bem-vindos. A sua sacola estava encostada à entrada da cabana, tirou lá de dentro uma capa e cobriu-se – lembrava-se bem de como as pessoas reagiam quando vislumbravam suas diferentes feições. Assim, deu início à sua peregrinação, caminhando como uma pessoa comum por trilhas no meio da floresta, escondendo-se toda vez que percebia um movimento estranho, afastando-se sempre de pequenas vilas no caminho, até que em dado momento, ao caminhar ao lado de um riacho, deparou-se com um rapaz bem novinho a correr em sua direção, choroso e exasperado.

Pensou em se esconder, mas teve pena do menino e decidiu esperar que estivesse próximo para abordá-lo:

— O que houve, criança? — serena, perguntou.

—Você é uma youkai?! — espantado, caiu sentado na terra e protegeu a cabeça com os braços.

— Não se preocupe, não farei mal algum. — não se ateve a responder, até porque dificilmente alguém acreditaria na verdade — Agora me diga, — ajoelhou-se em frente a ele — o que aconteceu?

— Um homem... um homem sem rosto matou o mestre _Musou_! — contou lamurioso e Annabelle estranhou a situação.

— Como ele era? — perguntou e afagou o ombro do garoto, tentando acalmá-lo.

— E-era forte e tinha uma cicatriz de aranha nas costas! — explicou.

O coração dela estancou e o rosto por baixo do capuz empalideceu.

— Pode me dizer para onde esse sujeito foi? — pediu educadamente, disfarçando o rebuliço interior com um sorriso amistoso.

O menino apontou para trás de si, o braço tremia incessantemente.

— Obrigada. — Anna disse já a se levantar. O aprendiz do falecido monge tentou avisá-la de que era perigoso, no entanto a humana tinha segurança em si mesma e uma enorme curiosidade. Seria Naraku? Não saberia dizer, mas sabia que tinha algo a ver com ele, sem dúvidas.

Mais uma vez o destino os conectava de alguma forma. A Rosa Branca seguiu o curso do rio e dispersou sua aura propositalmente, queria se fazer o mais visível o possível.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Queria comentar muita coisa, mas não vai dar tempo. Então, vou deixar aqui as referências que falei e se vocês quiserem, podem me perguntar o que quiserem e responderei com o maior prazer! ^_^

A primeira referência está na lembrança de Annabelle sobre coisas que o Naraku disse a ela, esse diálogo aconteceu no capítulo "A escolha dela" da fanfic, quando eles se encontraram dentro da mente de Anna enquanto Sesshoumaru derrotava a horda de Youkais enviada pelo nosso aranhudo.

A segunda referência é o diálogo entre Naraku e Kanna, acho que vocês devem tê-lo achado familiar. Toda a cena foi retirada do episódio 69 do anime ("O terrível homem sem rosto"), exceto pelo pensamento final do Naraku ("Estou livre"). Como podem ver, a cronologia segue e o Musou dará o ar de sua graça no próximo capítulo ;)  
Espero que tenham gostado (e sofrido como eu sofri para escrever :'( )!  
Kissuuuuuus enormes para todos e até o próximo! 3


	32. Coração

Oi pessoal, como estão? Tudo bem?  
Deixem-me começar dizendo que falta apenas **UM** capítulo para que a fanfic esteja devidamente atualizada no _FFNET_ , yey!  
No passinho da tartaruga manca, estou conseguindo! Obrigada pela paciência de todos e desculpem por eu vir sempre correndo e ainda não ter respondido alguns reviews em minhas fics, eu sou "atrasilda", mas amo vocês!  
Publico aqui o capítulo exatamente como está no _AnimeSpirit_ , espero que não tenha muitos errinhos bobos ou redundâncias, como eu não tenho muito tempo e escrevo cada capítulo aos poucos, às vezes acho que a fluidez do texto se compromete... espero que seja somente impressão.  
Boa leitura, gente!

* * *

 **Capítulo 32 - Coração**

Naraku estava sentado em um canto de seu espaçoso e escuro quarto, seus olhos de sangue miravam o nada, sem piscar, e os dedos das mãos abriam e fechavam como se experimentassem a própria funcionalidade. O silêncio consumia o cômodo e a ele próprio, nenhuma expressão se desenhava em suas nuances.

Depois de um resfolgar lento e mórbido, o hanyou se levantou e em passos calmos deixou aquelas acomodações para visitar uma outra – o quarto de outra pessoa. Parou à porta entreaberta e fixou o olhar indiferente num objeto dourado, deixado ali no meio do recinto para lembrá-lo de quem um dia dormira ali. Os cílios negros cruzaram-se devagar, depois se apartaram e os globos escarlates permaneceram opacos, diferentemente do instrumento musical que brilhava na escuridão.

" _Matarei a Kikyou primeiro, depois decido o que fazer com você, Annabelle Rose"_ — pensou conforme fechava a porta e se afastava daquela lembrança.

— Mestre... — uma voz infantil o interpelou no meio do corredor. Naraku fitou-o por cima do ombro, o menino ajoelhava em respeitosa postura — Estou apenas esperando as suas ordens.

— Não precisamos ter pressa, — o primeiro traço de expressividade se formou nos lábios a se curvarem num sorriso perverso — Kohaku.

* * *

O lume ebúrneo escapava dos contornos dela e se espalhava pelos redores. A escocesa continuava sua caminhada rumo ao que seria uma possível nova cria de Naraku, por mais que seu fraco juízo a mandasse ficar longe de qualquer assunto relacionado ao aracnídeo.

Depois de descer um barranco, enfim notou um sujeito peculiar a seguir jornada na direção dela e o brilho ao seu redor diminuiu, luzindo discretamente. Ele parecia um homem comum, a forma como se vestia era até engraçada. Aquela roupa quadriculada, amarrada em apenas um de seus ombros, o chapéu de palha e as sandálias de madeira definitivamente não combinavam em nada com ele.

" _Deve ter roubado"_ — pensou, analisando-o de longe.

— Ei! — o homem cessou o andar e fitou curioso a criatura adiante, cuja aparência se escondia por trás de uma capa — Como você brilha... O que tem nessa sacola? — e então ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso ambicioso ao notar o volume que Annabelle trazia às costas.

— Nada demais, apenas minhas roupas. — respondeu calmamente.

— _Hum_ , — suspirou ao perceber pelo tom de voz que a pessoa à frente se tratava de uma mulher — droga, não vão me servir. Mas, de repente, posso vender! — os olhos esverdeados cintilaram e entusiasmado com a ideia, ele se aproximou destemido — Ei, mulher, deixe-me ver seu rosto. Será que é tão bonito quanto sua voz? — e deu uma risada breve, notavelmente perversa.

" _É, ele roubou as roupas"_ — concluiu ao revirar os olhos, nada intimidada com as maneiras do estranho.

— Estou procurando por um homem sem rosto que matou um monge, você o viu? — desconfiava dele, mas como o indivíduo tinha olhos, boca e nariz, seu aspecto não fazia jus à descrição narrada pelo menino com quem Anna conversara há pouco tempo.

— Ele tinha um rosto bonito, me serviu bem! — apalpou as maçãs da nova face enquanto exibia os dentes lustrosos num sorriso orgulhoso.

— Quem é você? — perguntou, mantendo a distância enquanto podia. Conforme ele andava em sua direção, Annabelle dava passos para trás.

— Essa conversa está chata, vamos, mostre logo seu rosto! — e o ladrão de faces alargou o andar, caminhando em maior velocidade ao encontro dela. Annabelle fez sua vontade e baixou o capuz. Quando _Muso_ viu as ondulações alaranjadas balançarem arrepiadas e os olhos celestes tremeluzindo, estancou no ato e soltou um murmúrio de espanto — Uma youkai?!

— Não... — Belle, por sua vez, pousou a mão à testa e respirou fundo, procurando manter-se paciente. Era sempre a mesma pergunta.

— Como não? — insistiu — Olhe só para você, ninguém tem cabelos dessa cor, ou olhos tão claros... é linda! — desavergonhado, aproximou-se mais, mirando-a de cima a baixo como se pudesse enxergar por baixo da mortalha, os globos verdejantes cintilavam admiração e desejo, desconcertando-a. — _É a criatura mais estonteante que já vi_... — murmurou, pronto para cativar as maçãs dela em suas mãos bárbaras.

Os olhos dela arregalaram. Aquele elogio, Annabelle sabia tê-lo ouvido antes e por isso ficou sem reação.

— _Nunca vi e nunca verei nada igual a você..._ — ele mesmo pareceu se estranhar, como se as palavras escapassem antes de sequer pensar nelas.

Eram coisas já ditas, e por outro alguém – Naraku. Primeiro, quando se fez de Hitomi e tomou a inocência de Annabelle para si, por último, o seu triste discurso antes de inserir o fragmento da joia no peito dela.

— Quem é você?! — exclamou e afastou-se novamente, num largo passo jogou-se para o lado e mirou os arredores, preparada para correr e esconder-se na floresta.

— Sinto que te conheço. — prosseguiu atordoado, ignorando a pergunta dela — De onde eu te conheço, garota? — não importava quantas vezes ela se afastasse, Muso tornava a fechar a distância entre ambos.

— Eu nunca o vi antes! — quase gaguejava. Embora ele parecesse um homem comum, algo nele causava calafrios em Annabelle. Seus pés moviam-se para longe por instinto, agora em pequenos pulos.

— Essa luz que te cerca... — ele comentou com o tênue lume refletido nos olhos — Eu quero ela, eu quero você! — e agarrou os ombros encolhidos.

— Solte-me! — o empurrou e partiu a correr mata a dentro. Poderia ter usado o seu poder, poderia tentar purificá-lo inclusive, todavia uma força interna a impediu de voar – talvez curiosidade – e de o ferir.

O sujeito a seguiu veloz e conseguiu segurá-la por um dos pulsos, virando-a de frente para si.

— Você é minha, eu sei que você é minha! — bradou, puxando-a abruptamente para si.

— Você é louco, me solte! — outra vez se poupou de usar a própria energia, pois quando teve o corpo rente ao dele percebeu o tronco firme do homem pulsar por inteiro, como se toda aquela extensão fosse um órgão vital descompassado. Antes que Annabelle pudesse perguntar sobre o fenômeno, porém, o estranho colou a boca à sua e a invadiu com a língua exasperada. — _Hmmm!_ — a estrangeira estapeou o peito rijo dele, e os braços fortes a contornaram, prendendo-a. Ele grunhia e ofegava, parecendo cada vez mais desesperado pela falta de correspondência.

Aquele toque, e mesmo o beijo, como as palavras de antes... tudo era muito familiar. O fragmento dentro do peito dela latejou, Anna sabia bem o que aquilo significava e entendia porque não tinha forças para se afastar. A sua luxúria despertava novamente, e de repente ela sentia que quem a tomava nos braços era outro, um certo hanyou tão passional quanto aquele estranho. Um gemido dela foi abafado pelo estalar das bocas, a esse ponto as costas da escocesa já se encostavam em uma árvore onde ele a encurralara.

Ao sentir algo molhado escorrer entre os rostos, Muso parou o que fazia e a encarou. Arfante, Annabelle chorava, derrotada por suas memórias, pelo fragmento de joia, pelos próprios anseios.

— Por favor, me deixe em paz... — sussurrou enfraquecida, não só para ele, mas para os próprios sentimentos.

— Não, pare de chorar. — segurou o rosto dela outra vez e tentou enxugar as lágrimas com os polegares. Era inútil, quanto mais ele roçava os dedos pelas bochechas e pelos cantos dos olhos, mais ela soluçava — Eu disse para não chorar! — esbravejou, não de raiva, seus traços estavam visivelmente atribulados, era preocupação. O grito deu um susto na moçoila, mas não cessou seu pranto – apenas ajudou a intensificar mais. Então, ele a abraçou forte, escondendo o rosto debaixo das ondas acobreadas e amassando o nariz contra o pescoço dela.

" _O que está acontecendo?"_ — ela se perguntava, sem conseguir manter o controle das emoções ou do corpo, estava em choque. — _"Preciso me mover, preciso sair daqui!" —_ os dedos das mãos retorceram-se, o coração acelerou ainda mais. Sentiu afagos nas costas, por baixo da capa, sentiu carinhos sutis nos cabelos. Ele tentava consolá-la? — _"Isso é loucura!"_ — finalmente recuperou o fôlego e alguma força para empurrá-lo longe. As palmas das mãos branquearam luminosas, tocaram o peito de Muso e ele caiu para trás. Estava distraído para prever a reação da jovem, sentado sobre a grama encarou-a surpreso e com os olhos estremecidos.

Annabelle começou a se afastar, e o sujeito, ao invés de se levantar rastejou até ela e segurou-se na barra do seu vestido, ajoelhado.

— Não, não vá! — o homem, que no início pareceu tão orgulhoso e forte, suplicou — Você é a minha luz! — abraçou-se às pernas dela, afundou o rosto em sua saia e a Rosa Branca perdeu o ar — Por favor, não chore mais! — ele pediu — Não aguento vê-la triste, dói infernalmente! O que eu devo fazer para te ver sorrindo? — um soluço escapou da boca dele, Anna sentiu a saia umedecer. Ele chorava.

— Me solte! — exigiu trêmula, estava confusa com a postura daquele sujeito. Seus dedos pressionavam os ombros rijos na tentativa de afastar o bandido de si, entretanto ele teimava em segurá-la num aperto que quase a sufocava. As pernas de Annabelle debatiam-se dentro do enredo.

— Nunca senti isso antes, por mulher nenhuma! — confessou desvairado — Eu quero possuí-la, mas não é só isso. O seu corpo não é o suficiente, eu preciso do seu coração! Só que eu não quero o seu coração a força! Não, não! Eu quero que você... — resfolgou no meio da frase por não saber como exprimir aquele turbilhão de sensações. As palavras atravessavam-no como se há muito estivessem presas. — Eu quero que você seja feliz. — elucidou, aparentemente mais calmo — É como se o seu sorriso desse sentido a minha vida... — os dedos desapertaram a saia e afagaram o veludo. — Isso é tão estranho... — a cabeça latejou, os olhos dele se fecharam. O pranto cessou.

Os braços dela penderam inanimados, vagarosos retomaram o controle e fizeram as mãos dela pousarem sobre a cabeça dele.

— Quem é você? — perguntou em inesperada serenidade, a voz suave de modo que os olhos não estavam – estes se fixavam no céu e tremeluziam a luminosidade do dia. A aura albugínea intensificou e os contornou, fazendo com que o corpo do homem a abraçá-la amolecesse levemente.

— Eu não sei... — confessou em baixo tom, os olhos semicerrados voltados para o chão — Não me lembro. — a energia pueril passou a acalmá-lo, até mesmo o deixou sonolento.

— Não se lembra de nada? — persistiu, piscando os olhos enfim, o ar voltara aos pulmões.

— Você. — ergueu a face e tornou a olhá-la, paixão e devoção trasbordavam no olhar — O que eu sinto por você não começou agora, quando olhei nos seus olhos soube que a conhecia. Não consigo explicar o que é essa sensação, meu peito está apertado. — o discurso a comovia cada vez mais, e ele prosseguiu: — Eu quero... quero protegê-la, mantê-la a salvo... mesmo que para isso eu tenha que ficar longe.

" _Mas eu nem o conheço..." —_ não teve coragem de falar, pois naquele instante o homem que matara um monge para roubar a sua face parecia tão inocente quanto uma criança. — _"Será que meu poder pode ajudá-lo a se lembrar de quem é?"_ — ajoelhou-se diante de Muso e lhe tocou os ombros — _"Não, eu não tenho esse poder..."_ — suspirou frustrada, e de supetão o caco de vidro dentro dela pulsou e uma ideia perigosa se desenhou na mente. Ela não tinha o poder de recuperar memórias perdidas, mas a Joia de Quatro Almas o tinha. Annabelle abraçou delicadamente o estranho, suas mãos perpassaram as costas dele, e como a roupa que ele improvisara não cobria perfeitamente suas costas, os dedos da forasteira resvalaram em algumas queimaduras em formato conhecido – patas. Patas de aranha. O ar congelou nas vias respiratórias, Anna tornou a fitá-lo nos olhos. Uma cria de Naraku que tivesse memórias sobre ela? O medo de pôr a ideia em prática se foi. A jovem ruiva tomou o rosto roubado de um monge em mãos, concentrou-se, e envolvendo-os dentro da sublime luminosidade das fadas, perguntou novamente:

— Quem é você?

— Onigumo... — disse com os olhos turvos, os braços inertes e as mãos fechadas sobre a terra.

Annabelle o largou de súbito e o homem caiu desacordado sobre a superfície fofa. Atarantada, ela se ergueu o mais rápido que pôde, catou a sua sacola de coisas que caíra pelo caminho quando tentou se esquivar do sujeito, e finalmente seu corpo alçou o voo que deveria ter feito no primeiro minuto em que Muso se aproximou.

" _Onigumo?!" —_ já distante, em outra extremidade da floresta, tapou a boca com as mãos enquanto sentava-se sobre a larga raiz de uma árvore. Ao ouvir o nome que remetia à humanidade de Naraku, o medo de sofrer, de partir-se em pedaços uma vez mais a fez recorrer à fuga. — _"Eu não quero saber o que foi aquilo!"_ — convenceu-se a sacudir a cabeça — _"Eu não quero mais saber de nada sobre ele"_ — referia-se a Naraku, afinal, ela mesma dissera ao hanyou que a chance de ele fazer parte de sua vida fora perdida. O semblante desbotou sisudo, num misto de raiva e orgulho.

A vários metros dali, depois de alguns instantes, Muso acordou desorientado e sentou a roçar os olhos.

— Que sonho estranho... — comentou entre bocejos.

* * *

Naraku escondia-se nas profundezas de um bosque e contemplava um de seus braços oscilando entre a forma humanoide e a monstruosa – cheia de escamas – maior do que o normal.

" _O que é isso? Quando intentei estrangular Kikyou essa metamorfose começou..." —_ refletiu sobre um momento recente, em que foi testar a sua capacidade de assassinar o passado, já que finalmente se via livre de seu coração humano. O araneídeo foi até a sacerdotisa, encontrou-a na mata e apertou-lhe o pescoço. Estava pronto para trincar a bela escultura de argila e então o ocorrido se deu. Por ora, ele conseguia controlar aquele mal, no entanto não sabia até quando. Era como se os milhares de youkais que compunham seu corpo quisessem assumir o controle.

— Humpft! — bufou, subestimando as forças que habitavam dentro dele. — _"Agora é sua vez, Annabelle"_ — pensou nos planos que tinha para a outra humana e um sorriso taciturno enfeitou-lhe a face.

* * *

Com o sossego recobrado, e a evitar de pensar no estranho evento que vivenciara, Anna olhava o mapa que Kikyou lhe dera e depois mirava os lados da floresta – todos iguais – e suspirava. Sabia que havia um tal monte no caminho, mas pelo menos dali onde estava não podia ver a ponta de nenhuma montanha além das copas das árvores e da neblina.

" _Como é que eu vou achar esse lugar se os caminhos são todos iguais?" —_ suspirou — _"árvore, mais árvore... árvore de novo. Se ao menos eu tivesse uma bússola..."_ — lamentou por não ter adquirido uma quando viajou nas mais diversas caravelas. Cansada de caminhar errante, escutou o som do rio e o acompanhou, assim que chegou à margem, sentou-se e olhou o próprio reflexo na água. _"Eu poderia procurar por um vilarejo para passar a noite, mas aí as pessoas olhariam para mim e sentiriam medo..."_ — chateou-se por suas particularidades, passou os dedos por alguns fios de fogo e os enrolou num cacho — _"Que droga, eu preciso arrumar um jeito de ganhar dinheiro, conseguir um cavalo, uma carroça..."_ — quando deu por si fazia os mesmos planos de outrora, da época em que era uma andarilha solitária, coisa que Annabelle voltara a ser, e justo quando ela tanto quisera se acertar em um lugar. Primeiro com Hitomi, e por fim com Naraku.

Estapeou a água corrente, desfazendo o seu reflexo nela. Melhor assim, não queria mesmo olhar para si. Sua imagem, por alguns instantes, tornou-se um bolo de formas desconexas, eis que uma sombra se formou atrás da moça e naquelas nuances impressionistas uma forma a mais se inseriu. Annabelle estreitou os olhos, aproximou o rosto da superfície aquática e quando as águas se acalmaram ela viu um menino conhecido logo atrás, os olhos castanhos opacos e a mão a erguer uma foice – apontada para o pescoço dela.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Antes de poder chamá-lo pelo nome, a ocidental atirou o corpo para o lado, quase escorregando para dentro do rio e a foice do garoto se cravou na terra. Então, ela se ergueu e deu largos passos para trás, mantendo uma distância segura. Sem muito esforço, o mancebo puxou sua arma pela corrente, virou-se de frente para a mulher e manteve a posição de batalha.

— Kohaku! — exclamou sem precisar fazer perguntas. O peito esquentou de raiva. Naraku retomara o controle do menino e o fizera ir até ela de propósito, para lembrá-la do quão cruel ele era capaz de ser.

O menino pareceu surdo, não respondeu ao estímulo e correu até ela, apontando-lhe a foice novamente.

Furiosa, Annabelle rangeu os dentes, ergueu os braços devagar e com esse movimento, fez com que raízes escondidas por baixo da terra emergissem e se amarrassem nos tornozelos do irmão de Sango, fazendo-o cair e largar a lâmina descuidado. Longe do perigo de ser acertada pela foice, enfim ela foi até o garoto ainda inexpressivo e segurou-lhe a cabeça, forçando-o a olhá-lo.

— Kohaku, olhe para mim. — em tom de seriedade, ordenou, e quando o menino tentou fugir de seu olhar fulminante, ela premeu o rosto dele entre os dedos, afim de mostrar que ele não teria como escapar de seus olhos azuis, tampouco de sua luz. O véu esbranquiçado o contornou, purificando o fragmento jazido em seu cangote. Os olhos do menino recobraram o brilho aos poucos.

— Senhorita Anaberu! — voltou a si.

Com isso, ela se sentiu confiante para desamarrar as raízes de suas pernas, então o rapazote sentou-se de frente a ela e perguntou:

— Como vim parar aqui?

— Eu não sei. Onde está sua irmã e os outros?

— Irmã? Outros? De quem você está falando? — piscou os olhos, visivelmente confuso.

" _Eu não acredito nisso"_ — o sangue ferveu, as maçãs ruborizaram de tamanho furor — _"Naraku retomou o controle sobre ele e o fez esquecer de que esteve com Sango, imperdoável" —_ fechou os punhos, respirou fundo, mas não conseguiu recobrar a paciência como quis. Nada naquele segundo conseguiria fazê-la forçar um sorriso.

As largas folhas nos mais diversos galhos balançaram, uma brisa diferenciada perpassou por eles, trazendo consigo uma presença. Arrepiada até o talo, Annabelle se levantou e olhou em volta, não podia enxergá-lo, contudo sabia que estava ali.

— Seu grande _filho da puta_! — rosnou. Kohaku se assustou e corou diante do linguajar dela.

— Hu, hu, hu, hu, — a risada ecoou por entre as trilhas de mata fechada e as árvores continuaram a sacudir em agonia — me pergunto onde uma garota delicada e bem-vestida aprendeu tão maus modos... — escarneceu, nem um pouco ofendido pelo xingamento.

— Anos de experiência em barcos, tendo que lidar com marinheiros, mas isso não vem ao caso! — respondeu irritadiça — O que está fazendo aqui Naraku, se você mesmo me mandou embora? Achei que eu fosse irrelevante para você. — provocou.

— E é. — a voz dele disse impiedosa — Pensou mesmo que eu libertaria Kohaku por sua causa? Que tolice...

— É isso, veio fazer uma demonstração do quão babaca você é? — perguntou entredentes, parada onde estava. — Bem, já pode ir então! — fingiu-se de indiferente, porém o coração trepidava de ira e tristeza combinadas.

— De certo modo, fiz um favor a Kohaku. Quando Kanna o trouxe de volta ao castelo, ele estava desorientado, arrasado. Tinha finalmente se lembrado de tudo o que fez e sofria tanto, pobrezinho... — suspirou em falsa compaixão — então fui piedoso e apaguei aquelas tristes memórias que o assombravam, de novo.

— Quanta bondade a sua! — Annabelle escarneceu, arrancando uma gargalhada sinistra da garganta dele. Não era só a voz de Naraku, mas várias juntas, num coro dissonante. Ela sentiu um frio revirar seu estômago. _"Mas o que é isso?" —_ nesse ínterim, a jovem sequer notara Kohaku de pé, com a foice em mãos e pronto para mais um ataque.

— Eu não quero fazer isso... — ouviu-o dizer, as mãos tremiam junto com o gládio.

— Está tentando fazê-lo me atacar?! — questionou indignada e aproveitou para tomar a foice das mãos do Kohaku.

Naraku riu outra vez, as mesmas vozes saíram se sua garganta.

— O que está acontecendo com você, por que não mostra a cara? — o desafiou. — Kohaku, saia daqui! - o orientou, sem devolver-lhe a arma.

— Kohaku, fique! — deu a ordem, o tom ainda mais grave e gutural. A esse ponto o youki dele se espalhava mesmo sem que quisesse.

Havia algo de errado, muito errado com ele e ela sabia. Pôde ouvi-lo gemer bem baixo, e viu-se pela infindável fez preocupada com o maldito, mal podia crer em si mesma. Seria cômico, se não fosse trágico.

Se ele não diria onde estava escondido, ela mesma o encontraria com o poder que tinha. Annabelle fechou os olhos, concentrou-se, e quando os abriu novamente sabia para onde tinha que ir. Seu corpo flutuou e numa velocidade absurda avançou pela floresta, perfurou uma barreira que sequer podia ser vista e o encontrou no meio do pântano, os negros cabelos a cobrirem parte de seu rosto, a manta de babuíno acima do quimono púrpura escondia seus braços rentes ao corpo. O olho escarlate que estava a mostra se esbugalhou.

— Não se aproxime. — alertou-a, parado onde estava. Uma energia escura o circundava.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou, deixou a sacola pendurada em um galho seco, largou a foice de Kohaku pela trilha de terra e adentrou a lama onde ele parecia estar atolado.

— Eu vou matá-la. — avisou.

— É mesmo? — continuou a caminhar, o denso vestido parecendo cada vez mais pesado conforme ela adentrava o brejo — Eu duvido. — persistiu.

Naraku atirou a pele de macaco para os ares, expondo o costumeiro traje elegante e as mãos enormes, esverdeadas, com garras aterradoras. Annabelle parou por um breve instante, analisando-o, e depois tornou a andar até ele.

— Eu disse que vou matá-la! — estalou os dedos verdoengos.

— Pensei que tivesse mandado Kohaku para isso, já que você nunca tem coragem de fazer o trabalho sujo com as próprias mãos. — ela também se livrou da capa que a cobria do pescoço para baixo. A lua na gargantilha cintilava furta-cor.

— Annabelle... — rosnou. Patas de aranha rasgaram as suas costas, a humana estava próxima o suficiente para as pontas peludas roçarem-se em seus braços, cabelos e costas, e ainda assim ela sequer piscou. — Vá embora!

— Não, você não mandou Kohaku para me matar... — concluiu — mas você queria sim que ele me machucasse, porque você é um _merda_ de um sádico que se diverte com o sofrimento alheio! — ralhou. — Vi o seu inseto quando saí daquela cabana, eu sei que você sabe o que aconteceu e quis se vingar de mim, Naraku! Por isso capturou Kohaku novamente, você é mais previsível do que pensa! — e gritou num timbre ainda mais estridente, sem pestanejar e sem parecer se envergonhar diante do conhecimento dele sobre a noite que passara com Hitomi.

— Saia! — vociferou, afastando-se trêmulo, visivelmente descontrolado.

— O que é isso, está perdendo o controle do seu corpo? — embora fosse difícil caminhar naquele lamaçal, ela deu passos largos suspendendo a saia até ficar de frente para um araneídeo que cobria o rosto com as mãos. — Está com vergonha porque está feioso? Que gracinha! — debochou, cega de raiva — Como se eu nunca o tivesse visto assim, cheio de treco pendurado!

— Cale a boca... — meneou a cabeça, ainda escondendo o rosto por trás dos dedos.

— Eu me lembro de você assim, daquela vez em que eu deveria tê-lo matado e fui burra o suficiente para sentir pena de sua existência miserável e dar para trás! — berrou irracional, movida pela mágoa como uma adolescente vingativa, completamente diferente do que costumava ser, mas a certa hora qualquer pessoa perde as estribeiras, mesmo alguém como Annabelle, e ela não pararia por ali: — o deixei vivo para depois você se aproveitar de mim e me jogar fora! _Foda-se_ se você está com vergonha desse aspecto, mesmo quando você se aproveita da aparência de Hitomi continua feio por dentro, a sua essência é asquerosa, não importa a capa que você use! Quem se aproveita da miséria dos outros para conseguir satisfação é horrível em todos os sentidos! Ah! — Annabelle gemeu de dor, uma das terríveis mãos segurou-a pelo pescoço e Naraku atirou os dois para fora do brejo. As costas dela atritaram-se em pequenas pedras no chão e a dor a infligiu. As enormes patas a circundaram como se fossem grades e embora os dedos apertassem-lhe a pele, deixando-a sem ar, seus olhos permaneciam a fitá-lo incendiados, as pernas debatiam-se entre as dele. Os cabelos do hanyou voaram para trás, exibindo a face que ele tanto tentara esconder. Metade ainda era aquela que Anna conhecia, a outra lembrava mais as feições de um aracnídeo, com vários olhos em um seguimento e uma pinça de quelícera amarronzada, quase respingando veneno.

— O que está acontecendo com você? — conseguiu perguntar quando as mão a desapertou, no entanto permaneceu ao redor de sua garganta, as unhas roçando-se na fina epiderme. — Você está se desfazendo! — e mesmo com toda a raiva e a amargura, a escocesa se viu triste por ele uma vez mais, pois encontrou no olho avermelhado o lume do desespero. Ele sofria, como da vez que ela quase o sacrificara. Seu ser estava prestes a se perder.

Naraku riu como se não importasse, depois, afastou alguns fios de cabelo espalhados pelo rosto da humana.

— Engraçado... — suspirou — mesmo abdicando de meu coração humano, eu não sinto a menor vontade de eliminá-la. — contou, tentáculos e partes de centopeias saíam de suas articulações e tombavam na grama, todos os pedaços dele sequer faziam menção de ferir Annabelle, como se os youkais que habitavam dentro de seu ser tivessem cada um o próprio coração, e todos eles estivessem inclinados a devotar qualquer tipo de sentimento pela mulher de terras distantes.

— O que você fez com seu coração?! — questionou, imóvel e aflita, e então lembrou-se do encontro inusitado que tivera no início da tarde, bem como das coisas estranhas que ouvira da boca do homem que se dizia ser: — Onigumo... — sussurrou — Você se livrou de Onigumo! — tão logo ele se retirou de cima dela, Anna se sentou. Enquanto isso, Naraku escorou-se no tronco de uma árvore, arfante — Você retirou o próprio coração e veja agora, como está! É isso o que você quer para você?!

— Parece que eu ainda não estava pronto... — disse aos risos, ofegando.

Annabelle respirou fundo, selou as pálpebras por segundos e lutou, inutilmente, para tentar se manter indiferente e não fazer nada. Àquele ponto, as roupas de Naraku se destituíram mediante às mutações, pouco dele ainda parecia humano, da cintura para baixo o seu corpo se compunha de pedaços de artrópodes e tentáculos coloridos. Ele cerrava os dentes tentando conter os gemidos de dor. Os olhos cerúleos reabriram-se, refletindo aquela imagem deplorável em cada pupila. A Rosa Branca se levantou devagar e silente, deu passos até o araneídeo que se contorcia, e quando esteve diante dele, segurou-lhe a cabeça mirando-o no olho humano e nos olhos de aranha.

— O que está fazendo?! — perguntou arredio e ela não disse nada. Eis que ele sentiu o calor... aquele calor que ele tanto almejara desde o momento em que fora consumido por ele. Era a luz dela.

Mesmo magoada, enraivecida e tentada a enchê-lo de bofetadas, Annabelle ainda era a mesma moça que um dia em uma gruta disse a ele não querer que desistisse de seu coração. Ela não ficaria parada ali assistindo-o se tornar um monstro completo, sem qualquer identidade. Os lábios rosados ficaram bem próximos da boca metade humana, metade aracnídea e o fio de luz saiu de dentro dela para percorrer o interior dele. Naraku não remexeu um músculo, os seus pedaços paralisaram como se estivessem hipnotizados, conforme os traços dele – primeiro do rosto, depois o tronco – voltavam ao normal. Ela o abraçou e seus dedos sentiram as costas sem qualquer cicatriz, provando que a alma dele vagueava longe, e ainda assim ela podia sentir algo desse espírito logo ali, nos suspiros de alívio dele. Então, o hanyou fez as bocas unirem-se de uma vez só, esganado por mais daquela energia, evitando que Annabelle se apartasse, e ela se conteve para não permitir que seu ritual se transformasse num beijo passional. O intuito era ajudá-lo a se recompor e só. Todavia, os braços dela, desapercebidos, subiram pela coluna rija, contornaram o pescoço de Naraku com seu coração gritando a procura do dele, e nem um ruído escapava do peito do híbrido.

Anna rememorava as palavras de Onigumo, como se fosse Naraku dizendo-as. Novamente, ela estava sem rumo, sem saber no que acreditar, sequer confiando em si mesma e no que sentia. Por um lado, existia a teoria de que seus sentimentos pelo hanyou fossem mera ilusão provocada pela Joia amaldiçoada, por outro ela tinha o coração ambulante de Naraku a fazer uma declaração platônica – _genuína_.

Enfim, o corpo dele retomou a aparência costumeira. Ouviu-o gemer e o tom de voz era o mesmo, grave e sedutor. As mãos dele alisaram as costas por baixo da cabeleira flamejante, a língua dele arrastou-se sobre a dela e nesse instante ela notou o perigo e se afastou. Fizera a sua parte.

Naraku a observou, o peito descia e subia veloz, a pele estava rosada e levemente suada, as mãos seguravam-se na saia. Os orbes tremelicavam ao fitarem o sujeito despido.

— Isso vai mantê-lo estável, mas não por muito tempo. Você precisa reaver o seu coração. — dito isso, ela virou o rosto para o lado e mirou uma direção qualquer. Onde estava a ira? Onde estavam os xingamentos e as provocações? Restara apenas a raiva e a vergonha de si mesma.

— Annabelle... — sussurrou a encará-la. Surpreso pelo gesto, sabia que em algum lugar o seu coração batia descompassado. Seus dedos roçaram as pontas numa maçã dela, depois cativaram o queixo fazendo com que os olhos de ambos se encontrassem novamente. — _"Se não fosse por ela, talvez eu não sobrevivesse. Salvou minha vida de novo, mesmo depois de todo o mal que lhe causei"_ — admirou suas nuances, nunca enegrecidas pelo rancor. Então afagou o lábio inferior dela, afinal, não se precisa ter um coração no peito para sentir desejo, uma vez que ele faz parte do instinto primário de sobrevivência das mais variadas espécies. Ele aproximou o rosto ao dela, pronto para beijá-la, mas seus lábios entreabertos entraram em contato com a bochecha morna, Annabelle virara o rosto novamente.

— Vá embora... — murmurou, fugindo do olhar carmim — Vá buscar o seu coração! — gritou ao sentir que ele insistia e marcava seu rosto com um beijo suave.

— Obrigado, Annabelle Rose... — disse ao ouvido dela antes, para depois se afastar aos poucos, persistindo a encará-la reticente, e quando estava a uma distância segura, alguns de seus insetos venenosos trouxeram-lhe um novo quimono e a manta de babuíno. Annabelle, estática no mesmo lugar, assistiu-o se vestir com classe e depois desaparecer nos céus dentro de sua nuvem de miasma. Foi ali, naquele momento, que ela se permitiu desabar na grama, abraçar a si mesma e tentar assimilar os acontecimentos. As batidas dentro do peito latejavam e faziam-na se sentir febril, as pernas tremiam, ainda que ela as tentasse conter abraçando-se a elas. Sentiu-se vertiginosa, primeiro o frio e depois o calor a aplacaram, enquanto se lembrava de Onigumo proferindo aquelas declarações que da água para o vinho fizeram sentido.

" _Ele me mandou embora para me proteger? Naraku me ama?"_ — e doía, céus como doía! Queria tanto acreditar na hipótese, mas tantas vezes se feriu ao tentar ver o que havia de bom dentro dele... O que poderia fazer para se livrar da dor, como fugir dela?

— Senhorita Anaberu... — ouviu a voz doce e inocente de Kohaku.

Anna inclinou o olhar para cima, mordiscou os lábios para conter as emoções e o observou aproximar-se preocupado. Ela, ali, pensando em um meio de fugir de seus fantasmas, e agora se via diante de alguém que parecia um sonâmbulo por não ter as memórias ruins. O que a ausência das próprias dores não fizera a Kohaku? Ele estava ali, mas não estava. E sim, ela sabia que uma parte do menino não desejava se lembrar do passado, e por isso ele era presa fácil. Mesmo tendo a oportunidade de estar novamente com a irmã, uma parte de Kohaku parecia ter escolhido voltar à teia da aranha. Ser livre para fazer escolhas, tendo a consciência de si mesmo e do caminho pelo qual se percorreu pode, sim, ser um fardo e como ela sabia disso! Pois escolhera se entregar à aranha também.

A estrangeira fechou os olhos e resfolgou. O menino ajoelhou diante dela na tentativa de entender o que ela tinha e recebeu um abraço singelo. As bochechas coraram vividamente. O enredo perdurou alguns minutos, as mãos dela acarinharam as costas do irmão de Sango como se quisessem confortá-lo e o carinho o induziu a fechar os olhos. Finalmente, Belle apartou o abraço e afagou o rosto do rapazote. Ela sorria discretamente, parecendo compreender de súbito uma nova verdade:

— A dor... — suspirou — é terrível, mas necessária. A dor pode ser cruel, mas nos faz sentir que estamos vivos, que temos um propósito. Por pior que pareça, não fuja da dor, não fuja do passado, Kohaku. — disse aquelas palavras não só para ele, mas também para si mesma. Não era só da lembrança de Hitomi que Annabelle fugia até certo tempo, ou do desejo por Naraku. Annabelle fugiu das dores ao viajar para longe da Europa, onde vivera as primeiras perdas e testemunhara traições. Isso acabaria enfim, a jovem ruiva escolheu abraçar o próprio passado e com isso, fez uma revelação para o garotinho: — Eu também perdi o meu pai, Kohaku, não o matei com minhas próprias mãos, mas poderia tê-lo salvado com o meu dom. Só que eu tive medo, além de um dia ele ter me feito prometer evitar usar esse poder, eu tive medo de não conseguir, e por isso nem tentei.

— O que a senhorita está tentando me dizer? — tocou os ombros dela, Annabelle fixava o olhar num ponto distante.

— Meu pai faleceu quando eu tinha treze anos, minha madrasta conhecia o meu dom e tentou me convencer a trazê-lo de volta à vida, mas eu não tive sequer coragem de tentar e por essa razão, minha irmã passou a me odiar... — lembrou-se por completo daquele momento que parecia fragmentado. Aquele foi o dia em que Ailyn decidiu entrar para a Ordem de Amelie e começar a caçada. _"Foi minha culpa, eu sinto tanto Lynnie!" -_ e depois lembrou-se de quando o cavalo caiu sobre a perna de Hitomi, e ela quase foi tão covarde como quando perdeu seu pai, mas teve a sorte de ser mais madura e segura de si para agir e salvá-lo _. "Eu deveria ter tido essa coragem antes..."_

— Eu lamento muito pela senhorita, mas não acho que deva se culpar. — a voz do menino a trouxe de volta ao presente. — Acho que a senhorita fez o que seu pai queria que fizesse, porque ele mesmo pediu para guardar o seu poder.

— Obrigada, Kohaku... — suspirou — você também não deve se culpar por nada, nada mesmo, entende? — segurou as mãos do menino.

— Mas... eu não sei do que está falando. — piscou os olhos algumas vezes, novamente ruborizado.

— Apenas se permita lembrar, é tudo o que peço. — e levantou-se de uma vez.

Um inseto venenoso se aproximou deles dois e sobrevoou o ombro do menino, em seguida uma ventania os circundou. Kagura surgiu por entre as árvores, sua grande pena pousou ali perto e ela desceu.

— Kagura... — Annabelle sorriu e acenou.

— Naraku me mandou buscar Kohaku. — disse com secura, mas seus olhos demonstravam amistosidade para com a humana.

— Como você está? — foi até ela, a Mestra dos Ventos não saiu do lugar.

— Estou do jeito de sempre. — foi direta, sem dar detalhes. Anna percebeu que a youkai não falaria muito, provavelmente por causa daquela abelha irritante que zunia e os observava.

— Antes de irem, posso fazer uma pergunta? — pediu.

— Ande logo. — a outra respondeu sem muita paciência.

— O que aconteceu com o... — falaria "coração", mas ponderou — com o sujeito estranho que parecia uma cria de Naraku?

— Você conheceu o Muso então... — Kagura comentou — Naraku o absorveu. — pareceu ligeiramente transtornada com o evento.

— Entendo... — demonstrou certo alívio, coisa que a amiga não entendeu muito bem, todavia não perguntou sobre. _"Sendo assim, ele está bem"_ — sorriu singela, afastou-se aos poucos, pegou de volta sua sacola de roupas e de longe, acenou aos dois: — Kohaku, pense nas coisas que eu disse para você. Kagura, eu espero que fique bem. — com isso, os dois subiram na pena da cria de Naraku e partiram para uma direção, Annabelle seguiu o caminho oposto, sem sequer imaginar aonde daria.

Caminhou por horas a fio, até que encontrou um vilarejo quieto demais para ser habitado. Ao adentrá-lo, notou certas casas reviradas, outras estavam destruídas e o cheiro de fumaça remetia à ideia de que um incêndio dizimara parte das casas naquele local. Ela sentou nas escadas em frente a entrada de uma construção maior – e em melhor estado – para abrir o mapa que tinha e analisá-lo outra vez. Percebeu na mata ao redor árvores mais altas do que as outras e o formato delas se assemelhavam ao de algumas no papel, rodeando um círculo – o qual Anna deduziu que fosse o vilarejo em que ela se encontrava. Se fosse assim, a sua jornada seria perigosa, afinal, haveria muitas outras vilas e ela teria que passar por cada uma.

" _Isso será difícil" —_ pensou, recordando-se de como as pessoas a tratavam ao pensar que fosse uma youkai. O que ela poderia fazer? Enquanto maquinava alguma coisa, a escocesa entrou na casa para vasculhar o que restara lá dentro, e ao explorar os cômodos revirados encontrou algumas coisas interessantes: bastante pó de arroz e alguns tipos de tinturas coloridas, restos de tecidos e outros tipos de bugigangas. A jovem teve uma ideia.

Despejou suas roupas da sacola, comparou-as aos tecidos e restos de quimonos jogados no que considerava ser uma casa de chá, revirou alguns móveis e encontrou agulha e linha. A noite seria longa...

Com o raiar de um novo dia, Annabelle saiu de dentro do casarão trajada em seu novo vestido que misturava a cultura ocidental à oriental. Tratava-se de um quimono branco, no qual ela bordara arabescos azuis e prata pelas mangas e pelo busto, na cintura, em vez do obi, um espartilho azul-turquesa a modelava e a saia, diferentemente do original, era mais solta de modo a proporcionar maior conforto para as pernas, bordada como o restante do traje. No rosto, uma maquiagem carregada de pó de arroz para fazê-la parecer ainda mais excêntrica, as pálpebras delineadas em cor semelhante à do corpete trançado, abaixo do olho esquerdo ela desenhara o mesmo arabesco azulado que enfeitava todo o vestido. Os cabelos estavam soltos em sua maioria, com apenas uma pequena mecha ao lado da orelha amarrada em uma presilha prateada. Por fim, a estrangeira mirou as próprias palmas e os dedos abertos, ainda manchados de branco e conversou com alguém em pensamentos:

 _"Pai, sei que prometi esconder esse dom para ter uma vida normal e estar a salvo, mas terei que romper com a minha palavra mais uma vez, me desculpe. Eu sei que deveria ter quebrado essa promessa faz tempo, quando você precisou de mim." —_ e cobriu-se com um véu transparecido, a sua brancura contrastou com a aridez dos campos pelos quais ela percorreu. O deserto fazia parte do caminho, segundo o mapa. Havia muita árvore seca espalhada pelo papel até que em algum instante a natureza começaria a se tornar mais generosa. Ironicamente, aquela precariedade toda seria de grande ajuda.

Não tardou para que Annabelle cruzasse o primeiro vilarejo e fosse abordada pelos sujeitos com espadas e tochas nas mãos, prontos para um embate.

— Uma youkai! — eles gritaram o alerta.

— Não se preocupem. — tirou o véu do rosto, mostrando as nuances — Me chamo _Shinrinko¹_ e sou uma youkai que trabalha para o bem dos humanos. — contou sua história.

Os homens de certa idade fitaram-na confusos e ainda desconfiados, algumas senhoras e crianças espiavam das janelas das casas, todos ficaram quietos por alguns instantes, até que um dos homens tomou coragem de falar:

— Não acreditem nela! Ela vai nos amaldiçoar!

Annabelle se abaixou, tocou as mãos no solo seco e fez brotar uma pequena flor, então boa parte daquelas pessoas arregalaram os olhos, estarrecidas pelo pequeno milagre.

— Posso tornar fértil a terra de vocês, desgraçada por tantas guerras... tudo o que peço em troca é um lugar para passar a noite, e um prato de comida.

Os burburinhos soaram como chiados, alguns dos senhores a favor dela e outros ainda contra. Contudo, a indecisão não durou mais do que cinco minutos. O povo daquele vilarejo e de outros que se seguiram era tão massacrado pela falta de suprimentos que bastava Annabelle exibir um pouco de seu dom e eles se rendiam à promessa. Então, a dona dos cabelos de fogo tocava o chão com suas mãos, cantava canções em gaélico e de repente as plantações tornavam a dar frutos e as hortas ficavam repletas de vegetais suculentos outra vez. Assim, ela traçou sua rota rumo ao novo lar, longe de todos aqueles a quem conheceu desde que pisara em solo nipônico, mas dessa vez não era uma simples fuga do passado e sim a tentativa de reconstruir a sua felicidade, apesar de no fundo saber que seu coração não estava de todo livre, pois aquele pequeno fragmento ainda latejava dentro do peito.

Enquanto isso, entre Naraku e seus inimigos a guerra persistia cada vez mais ferrenha e sem volta.

 _"Pelo menos você encontrou o seu caminho agora, Annabelle..." —_ ele pensou ao observá-la através do espelho de Kanna. A boca retorceu de leve diante da vontade de espreitá-la, e com o órgão vital de volta às origens, parecia cada vez mais difícil segurar o ímpeto de ir até ela, porém a escolha fora dele, mandou-a embora. Precisava aprender a deixá-la ir, mesmo porque, o seu fim já estava traçado e não era sua intenção arrastá-la junto consigo. A Joia quase em seu formato esférico completo cintilava na palma dele, e Naraku sabia que se quisesse permanecer vivo por mais tempo para terminar de completá-la, precisaria de mais poder ainda. Então, a imagem no pequeno espelho mudou: o reflexo da dona de seus pensamentos se dissipou e deu espaço à figura imponente de um daiyoukai.

— Sesshoumaru... — disse o nome enquanto cravava o olhar na criança humana que saltitava contente ao lado do senhor das terras do oeste. Um sorriso malfazejo se rasgou na face e a pérola entre os dedos resplandeceu.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 _ **Shinrinko¹:**_ segundo o google tradutor (fonte SUUUPER confiável) significa _"Filha do Bosque"_ \- o que faz sentido, já que o poder da Anna consiste em manipular as forças da natureza :3  
Pois é gente, da morte da mãe de Annabelle vocês já sabiam, e agora sabem um pouco sobre a perda do pai e razão da amargura de Ailyn. Sem ser no próximo capítulo, no outro (eu acho), teremos o momento da nossa loura fatal e a chegada de personagens muito queridos para mim. Estou ansiosíssima por esse momento!  
Acho que vocês entenderam mais ou menos a cronologia aqui, né? Annabelle encontrou com o Muso antes de ele esbarrar com Inuyasha e seus amigos, naquele instante ali em que ele acorda desorientado, não se lembra direito do que aconteceu e acredita que Annabelle é parte de um sonho, algo assim. Depois, eu tentei expressar a instabilidade de Naraku - porque essa foi a razão de ele absorver Muso de volta. Então, imaginem que depois que Naraku deixou Annabelle no pântano, toda a sequência do anime foi a mesma - inclusive o Muso gritando pelo nome da Kikyou ao ser absorvido, pois ele se esqueceu completamente do encontro com a Anna e ao entrar na caverna de Onigumo outras memórias vieram à tona.  
Espero que tenha ficado bem explicado, ufa!  
E agora seguimos a estória de Annabelle, a youkai de Taubaté!  
Um beijo grande e obrigada por tudo, espero que tenham gostado da declaração de amor que o coraçãozinho do Naraku (Muso, seu lindo! Eu tenho um crush nele...) fez pra Belle-chan. 3


	33. Monte Hakurei

Oi pessoal, aqui estou novamente com um capítulo atualizado (nem tanto)!  
No outro site em que publico a fanfic, já tem mais um postado, mas pelo menos agora o atraso é de apenas um capítulo e não cinco. HUEHUE  
Bricadeiras à parte, espero que gostem dessa adaptação que fiz! Muito obrigada _**Alexiz tutsi** _ por seguir acompanhando e comentando, você tem sido um incentivo maravilhoso! Obrigada a todos que passam por aqui e dedicam um pouco de seu tempo para ler também!  
Boa leitura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 33 - Monte Hakurei**

Kikyou, depois muito perambular, deu-se com um vilarejo devastado pela guerra. Boa parte das casas estavam destroçadas, os restos de telhado de madeira chamuscados, espalhados pelos redores, muitos homens feridos jaziam deitados sobre traçados no meio da terra, as esposas faziam o possível para propiciar-lhes algum conforto e ainda assim os gemidos de dor reverberavam em conjunto ao uivo do vento.

— Uma sacerdotisa! — um garotinho exclamou, visivelmente esperançoso, conforme via a vida passada de Kagome atravessar a névoa de poeira.

— Por favor, — uma anciã se achegou e ajoelhou perante ela — ajude nossos homens! Fomos atacados inesperadamente por uma trupe de bandidos, eles levaram o pouco que tínhamos de valor e queimaram o resto. — a voz embargou na garganta da senhora e ela tapou a boca com as mãos enrugadas.

— Não se preocupem, estou aqui para cuidar dos enfermos. — Kikyou anunciou em tom de serenidade, e em seguida passou a analisar os sujeitos agonizantes. Então, entre gemidos, um deles comentou:

— Se ao menos Shinrinko estivesse por perto...

— Shinrinko? — a sacerdotisa pestanejou curiosa e voltou-se ao homem.

— A youkai da floresta... — o mesmo menino que a recebeu se aproximou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela e mirando o camponês sofrido. — dizem que ela tem feito muitas coisas boas em alguns vilarejos. Por onde ela passa, a grama volta a crescer e as árvores a darem frutos.

— Interessante... — Kikyou estreitou os olhos escuros — nunca ouvi falar dela, como ela é?

— Há relatos de que a youkai possui cabelos da cor do fogo e olhos cristalinos como a água. — a anciã se fez próxima novamente.

— E que, com um simples olhar, ela afasta youkais mal-intencionados. — o homem de quem a sacerdotisa cuidava concluiu.

" _Cabelos de fogo, olhos d'água..." —_ ela ponderou por alguns segundos, depois sorriu tranquilizada — _"Só pode ser ela. No fim das contas, acho que fiz um bom trabalho"_ — suspirou aliviada — _"e a ajudei a encontrar seu destino"_.

* * *

Depois de longos dias de caminhada exaustiva e missões que ela abraçara – fossem afastar youkais famintos, ou reestruturar terras arrasadas – finalmente, Annabelle atravessou uma densa bruma esbranquiçada e encontrou um vilarejo isolado em meio a grandes pedras e árvores possivelmente milenares. Uma gama de flores rosadas enfeitava a entrada e à distância, por trás da cortina de névoa os globos azulados enxergaram o topo pontudo de um monte.

" _Deve ser aqui"_ — pensou ao olhar o mapa que Kikyou lhe entregara. A ansiedade fez com que a ocidental sentisse o peito apertar. Enquanto ela peregrinava, conseguia se distrair e abstrair pensamentos, o foco era simplesmente ajudar os necessitados e depois partir, sem se apegar ao solo ou a alguém. No entanto, agora que encontrara o lugar indicado, percebia que outra vez tentaria fixar raízes e depois de passar por tantas situações desastrosas, a pseudo youkai adquirira um temor enorme no sentido de estreitar laços com qualquer pessoa.

" _Faça a sua parte, apenas"_ — disse a si mesma e respirou fundo. Enfim, descobriu o rosto da mortalha branca que usava costumeiramente, exibindo a exótica maquiagem pálida, o sombreado azul desenhado nas pálpebras e os arabescos no canto da face.

— Quem é? Parece uma youkai — os burburinhos começaram. Annabelle estranhou, porém, o lugar onde ela estava. Embora a maioria esmagadora de moradores fossem mulheres, o vilarejo parecia não sofrer qualquer ameaça ou necessidade. Em verdade, a mata em volta era tão colorida que fazia a escocesa lembrar das lendas sobre as terras das fadas, frutas e legumes não faltariam para aquela gente, bem como a carne, pois a fauna local era notável. As casas eram humildes, sim, mas bem arranjadas e em pouca quantidade. Um pequeno grupo de mulheres se estabelecera ali, os poucos homens eram idosos, e a maior parte da população eram crianças.

" _Ela me disse algo sobre órfãos e viúvas"_ — relembrou do dia em que encontrou Kikyou e ela mencionou aquele lugar pela primeira vez — _"mas essas pessoas não parecem precisar de ajuda"_.

— Ei, youkai, o que quer aqui? — a voz de uma moça cortou-lhe o pensamento, ela apontava um bastão de madeira para o rosto de Annabelle enquanto mantinha a postura defensiva.

— Eu... — _"Não sou uma youkai"_ — quase o disse, mas lembrou-se da fama que adquirira e prosseguiu com o conto que inventou há pouco mais de um mês — sou Shinrinko, a youkai das florestas. Não pretendo fazer mal algum.

— Ouviu falar de nosso vilarejo como os outros youkais não foi? Para o seu azar, muitas de nós fomos exterminadoras de seres como você e sabemos nos defender! — deu um passo a frente mirando a ama para o pescoço de Annabelle.

— Não vim atacá-los, já disse. — segurou o ápice do bastão e o abaixou devagar, o semblante sempre transbordando calmaria.

— Então o que veio fazer aqui? — outra mulher, também desconfiada, perguntou.

— Para falar a verdade, nem eu mesma sei... — suspirou — tenho andado por tanto tempo, ajudando quem eu pude pelo meio do caminho até chegar aqui. Uma sacerdotisa me disse que eu seria útil nesse lugar, mas vocês já parecem ter tudo o que precisam. — sorriu — Talvez ela tenha me enviado para cá por acreditar que eu precisasse desse lugar, e não o lugar de mim.

— Não me diga que veio procurar abrigo aqui... uma youkai, conosco?! — a primeira camponesa que a confrontou, eriçou-se toda.

— Alguns youkais são cruéis e odeiam os humanos, é verdade... — inevitavelmente, lembrou-se de Naraku e um nó se formou na garganta — mas nem todos são assim, alguns gostam de ajudar as pessoas. — e pensou em Inuyasha, saudosa dos momentos em que esteve em seu grupo. — Bom, não forçarei a minha presença. Se não sou bem-vinda, me retiro. — reverenciou-as respeitosamente, virou as costas e caminhou para a bela entrada com aroma de flores. No caminho, notou no meio de um grupo de crianças uma garotinha de cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados a fitá-la curiosamente. Sorriu discretamente e atravessou as flores, perdendo-se na névoa.

— Que coisa esquisita foi essa? — a moça baixou o bastão e resfolgou. Disfarçara o temor muito bem até então.

— Não devemos baixar a nossa guarda, ela ficará por perto. Tenho certeza! — a outra comentou, ainda desconfiada.

* * *

Annabelle tornou a caminhar, explorando a mata fechada que contornava o vilarejo e parou a jornada quando se deparou com uma fonte termal. Não pensou duas vezes, jogou a sacola sobre uma rocha, despiu-se e adentrou as águas mornas. O corpo relaxou no instante em que entrou em contato com aquela temperatura. A escocesa fechou os olhos por segundos e soltou um suspiro prolongado. Estava cansada de ter que se banhar em riachos gelados.

Os cílios antes esbranquiçados por conta da maquiagem, agora acobreados, desentrelaçaram os fios e a vista enxergou as copas das árvores ao alto. Sons de grilos e pássaros misturavam-se com o da água, em outra época isso poderia representar tranquilidade, porém, no presente nem mesmo os tons da natureza conseguiam acalmar a alma dela.

" _Eu sinto tanto a falta dele..."_

* * *

Naraku maquinava há um tempo a possibilidade de absorver os poderes de Sesshoumaru, todavia, sabia que para obter êxito precisaria de um corpo ainda mais poderoso. Por essa razão, todos os dias caçava os mais diversos tipos de youkais e os absorvia. Os que serviam eram mantidos no interior de seu corpo, os que pareciam indigestos, o hanyou regurgitava pelo abdome. O castelo logo ficou empesteado com o cheiro das partes cadavéricas largadas displicentemente pelos corredores e cômodos, contudo o araneídeo não parecia se incomodar. O abatimento em suas feições, apesar de seu youki emanar cada vez mais intenso, era visível para suas crias. Kanna, no entanto, era a única com coragem o suficiente para segui-lo pelos cantos, inclusive até ao único quarto mantido limpo e intocável. Da porta, a youkai albina o observou contornar a harpa dourada, alisar os contornos lapidados, sentar-se ao banco e dedilhar uma melodia simples repetidas vezes.

* * *

— _Sente-se. — Annabelle orientou amena e ele a obedeceu, ainda que o ato o confundisse levemente._

— _O que está tentando fazer? — perguntou enquanto fitava o belo instrumento musical. Então a humana segurou seus braços com delicadeza e posicionou as mãos dele ao redor das cordas._

— _Ensinar você a tocar alguma coisa. — ela esbanjou outro de seus sorrisos singelos, desarmando-o. Cada vez que a ocidental lhe dedicava um sorriso, Naraku sentia-se mais vivo._

 _Os olhos rubros, quase arregalados, piscavam desconcertados enquanto ela explicava a nota que cada corda emitia e manipulava os dedos dele a tocarem-nas. Então, os fios dourados dantes retos ondulavam e a melodia lhes escapava doce, serena como a voz e o olhar da estrangeira. Se tocar aquele instrumento fosse uma forma de mantê-la com aquela expressão amável, Naraku o faria com gosto – e ele era esperto o suficiente para captar as coisas com rapidez, fossem ruins ou boas. Ele sempre fora excepcional._

— _Nossa, você aprende rápido! — Anna se surpreendeu e o deixou livre para continuar a dedilhar os acordes que aprendera num piscar de olhos._

— _Sou um bom observador, — esboçou aquele típico sorriso com uma pitada de malícia — acho que você já reparou nisso. — a encarou, e o riso alargou ao notá-la corar suavemente._

 _A jovenzinha, em vez de retrucar, caminhou desapressada até as costas dele._

— _Não pare. — pediu suave quando o meio-youkai preparava-se para abandonar a música, e por fim, pousou o queixo sobre o ombro dele, abraçando-o por trás. — Concentre-se. — orientou ao perceber que um dedo escapara da nota certa._

— _Com você me provocando desse jeito fica um pouco difícil... — ele riu e suspirou, sentindo a respiração dela atravessar suas ondas soltas e entrar em contato com o seu pescoço. Depois, ela afastou delicadamente algumas madeixas daquele local e depositou um beijo calmo na pele sensível — Está fazendo de propósito, não é? — fechou os olhos e a ouviu rir bem baixinho._

— _E você gosta que eu sei. — sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, Naraku não aguentou, girou o rosto na direção do dela e as bocas se esbarraram. A música parou, os braços dela o apertaram, amassando levemente o claro quimono de dormir. Annabelle já não parecia se condoer por ele usar o figurino de Hitomi, pois ela mesma fez questão de transformar um simples esbarrão em um beijo devotado._

 _Momentos como aquele se repetiam com frequência, tornando a interação entre ambos mais descontraída, e sempre terminavam da mesma forma: os dois nus, entregando-se um ao outro, dividindo toques e sensações, os gemidos e os suspiros se misturando e reverberando por onde quer que eles estivessem fazendo amor. E quando acabava, abraçavam-se por longas horas, olhavam-se em silêncio, afagavam os contornos um do outro, acarinhavam os rostos suados e sorriam._

* * *

Naraku abriu os olhos e os dedos abandonaram as cordas para as mãos pousarem sobre os joelhos. Dessa vez, ela não estava ali para orientá-lo, e ele sabia que Annabelle desaprovaria o plano que intentava pôr em prática. Os rubis estremeceram e as narinas inspiraram profundamente, buscando captar um resquício de cheiro de rosas naquele quarto, porém, conforme os dias se passavam cada vez menos traços da presença dela se mantinham naquele quarto, ou no castelo.

 _Não olhe para trás, —_ desde que ela partira, o coral dentro da Joia tornara-se mais vívido e influente — _você sabe que não nasceu para ter uma vida medíocre ao lado de uma humana qualquer, e não é a você que ela ama._

No fim das contas, ele acabava por resistir e conseguia controlar o ímpeto de procurá-la, por mais doloroso que fosse ter que tentar se acostumar a viver sozinho, depois de finalmente experienciar o acalento e o carinho em uma espécie de reciprocidade até então desconhecida. A vida era tão mais fácil quando ele desconhecia essas coisas...

 _A culpa é sua, você procurou por isso, e só há um caminho para se livrar desse fardo agora_. — as vozes persistiam, e pediam pela confiança dele – o que ele entregava sem impor muitas barreiras. O que os seres dentro da maldita pedra não compreendiam era o real motivo por trás da desistência de Naraku. Não era a ambição de ser um youkai completo que o impedia de ir ao percalço de Annabelle, e sim a sua vontade de mantê-la a salvo. Embora sentisse necessidade de tê-la por perto, abdicava disso como podia em prol da segurança da mulher, e então tinha que lidar com suas crises de abstinência sozinho, ou ao menos ele pensava estar sozinho...

Kanna, silente, testemunhava o desespero de seu criador a mirá-lo do outro lado da porta, e confusa perguntava-se qual seria a razão de tamanho sofrimento. Para ela, o funcionamento do mundo parecia tão mais simples e superficial. Ela era a única dali realmente desprovida de qualquer sentimento. Naraku a moldara como gostaria de ser.

* * *

Annabelle terminava de amarrar o laço de seu espartilho improvisado quando ouviu um ruído vindo da mata. Olhou na direção do som e notou uma criança escondida entre as folhas de um arbusto. Sorriu diante da ingenuidade da menina, que acreditava piamente estar bem camuflada, no entanto seu quimono branco com bordados lilases a denunciava ali, encolhida no verde.

A mulher dos cabelos arruivados a reconheceu, era a garotinha que a encarou curiosa antes de ela sair do vilarejo.

— Olá. — a escocesa a saudou, surpreendendo-a — Pode sair daí, não farei mal a você. — se aproximou devagar, tomando o cuidado devido para não assustá-la.

A menina afastou qualquer folha ou galho e saltou para fora do arbusto, destemida. Os olhinhos cinzentos percorreram a figura de Annabelle, primeiro estranhando seu rosto limpo – sem a branquidão do pó e os desenhos em azul – em seguida analisando suas roupas diferentes das costumeiras, por fim cravaram-se no azul dos globos e, depois de respirar fundo, a pequenina afirmou sem titubear:

— Você não é uma youkai.

Os olhos arregalados de Anna piscaram várias vezes, confusos.

— Como é? — ela perguntou.

— Você não é uma youkai, — a criança repetiu e justificou: — a sua energia não é maligna.

— Você consegue ver ou perceber essas coisas? — ajoelhou-se diante dela para ficarem em alturas parecidas. As feições daquela menina demarcavam a sua inocência, ela quase sorria, orgulhosa de si por notar algo que mais ninguém notara. E não era só a aura dos seres que a pequenina sentia, pelo visto. Agora os olhos arrendondados fixavam-se no peito de Annabelle, onde um fragmento da Joia de Quatro Almas estava escondido. — Você... — _"É como a Kagome!"_ — pensou e concluiu com uma pergunta: — consegue sentir os fragmentos da Joia também?

— Sim, eu enxergo os fragmentos e a energia sinistra dos youkais. — contou sem mistério, sorriu serena. — A energia que te envolve é parecida com a das sacerdotisas. Apesar de você ser muito diferente das moças do vilarejo, eu sei que você é uma moça mesmo assim.

— Me pegou, — suspirou e relaxou os ombros, depois correspondeu o sorriso dela com outro — sou mesmo uma humana, mas não sou dessas terras, cruzei oceanos para chegar aqui.

— Por isso você é assim? — pegou uma madeixa alaranjada entre os dedos. Depois, aproveitou para suprir aquela curiosidade que alimentou desde o momento em que seus olhos bateram na estranha. Fez perguntas semelhantes às de Rin, instigando a saudade que Annabelle sentia da outra menina. "Como é sua terra natal? O que vocês comem, vestem, como arrumam os cabelos?" e por aí em diante... Tudo foi respondido pacientemente pela escocesa, a conversa fluiu até que gritos de outra mulher ecoaram pelo bosque e Anna ficou em alerta.

— É melhor você voltar, estão procurando por você. — tocou o ombro da garotinha.

— Yoru! — a voz de alguém se tornava mais próxima.

— Mas você não pode ficar sozinha na floresta... — a garotinha apelou — é perigoso!

— Yoru, o que está fazendo aqui? — enfim, uma mocinha bem mais jovem que Annabelle passou entre duas árvores e exclamou de susto ao ver a criança junto à criatura considerada esquisita por ela.

Annabelle se afastou da menina para não criar qualquer tipo de atrito e demonstrar que não lhe faria mal.

— Motoko, essa moça está sozinha e não tem onde ficar. — Yoru explicou.

— Ela é uma youkai! — disse, empalidecida pelo medo.

— Não é não. — sorriu, causando espanto na outra — Ela faz de conta que é, mas é uma mulher comum.

— Mas... mas olha pra ela! — apontou-a.

— Sim, ela é estrangeira, sua boba! — riu.

A mocinha até então amedrontada, arqueou uma sobrancelha e colocou as mãos na cintura. Depois, se achegou de Annabelle e a rodeou, observou a sacola da forasteira e a revirou sem cerimônia, notando roupas diferentes do usual lá dentro.

— Ei! — Belle reclamou, no entanto não fez nada para impedir Motoko.

— Nunca vi gente se fingir de youkai, eu hein! — meneou a cabeça e voltou a ficar de pé — Yoru, vamos embora. Acho que essa daí é meio louca da cabeça. — o comentário fez a ruiva rir inevitavelmente.

— Que feio, Motoko! Nós todas fizemos um juramento, lembra? Não podemos deixá-la sozinha aqui. — a pequenina cruzou os braços.

— Tá bem, tá bem! — bufou impacientemente.

— Vamos... — Yoru ergueu a mão à Annabelle, convidando-a.

— Não sei se é uma boa ideia, elas não me quiseram lá... — hesitou, não só pela péssima recepção de outrora, mas também pela ansiedade que a consumira desde que ela se deu conta do quão palpável era a probabilidade de criar vínculo com outras pessoas novamente.

— Vamos logo! — a menininha apanhou os dedos dela entre os seus e começou a puxá-la, induzindo-a a dar passos arrastados. A outra garota, pouca coisa mais velha que Yoru, caminhou na frente sem olhar para trás.

Percorreram a trilha e logo estiveram à entrada florida daquele lugar. Ao atravessarem a bruma, Anna enrijeceu com os olhares e apertou a alça da sacola que trazia às costas. Dessa vez, não havia pintura para disfarçar suas nuances inseguras.

— Yoru, onde você estava?! — a mesma mulher que mais cedo ameaçara Annabelle com um bastão correu de dentro de um casebre e a abraçou forte. Com o queixo sobre o pequeno ombro, ela abriu os olhos e se deu conta da presença da estranha. — O que ela faz aqui? — levantou-se em pose de ataque.

— Mana, fique calma! — a menina disse sem alterações — Ela não é uma youkai...

— Como assim não é uma youkai?! Olhe só para ela! — puxaria o bastão amarrado nas costas.

— Ela é estrangeira. — Motoko contou a revirar os olhos — Por isso é esquisita.

A moça fez uma careta, constrangendo ligeiramente Annabelle. Lá estava ela numa situação daquelas, e era tudo que ela menos desejava.

— Ela é como nós, — Yoru prosseguiu — perdeu muita gente querida e está sozinha, zanzando por aí e correndo riscos... Vamos abandonar alguém só por causa de sua aparência?

— Yoru, você tem certeza de que não sentiu youki nessa mulher? — pela última vez, a guerreira demonstrou desconfiança.

— Sim, a moça tem uma aura parecida com a minha. — apontou-se contente.

— Escutem, não precisa ser para sempre, — enfim, Annabelle se manifestou — mas se eu puder ficar aqui por um tempo, serei muito grata. Pelo menos até eu decidir o que farei da minha vida.

A esse ponto, a maioria das pessoas que viviam ali já estavam aos redores, prestando atenção nos acontecimentos.

— Não negamos ajuda aos necessitados, — outra mulher saiu do casebre onde a exterminadora antes estava, uma senhora de cabelos lisos e grisalhos — você é bem-vinda aqui, pelo tempo que decidir ficar.

Bastou que a mais velha desse a palavra, e todos pareceram acalmar os ânimos.

— Desculpe tê-la ameaçado mais cedo, me chamo Himawari. — a dona do bastão prestou a típica reverência de cordialidade, todavia seus olhos amendoados ainda recaíam sobre a forasteira com desconfiança.

— Ah... — Anna demorou a encontrar um jeito de se expressar sem parecer desconfortável — Está tudo bem. — Estava? Não sentia acolhimento espontâneo, não da maioria ali. Não queria que sua presença fosse imposta a ninguém, muitos pensamentos se atropelaram na mente dela, fazendo-a questionar se não deveria arrumar outro lugar para ir. E para onde iria? Melhor seria se arranjasse um jeito de voltar a seu país de origem, todavia, só em cogitar a alternativa de partir de vez das terras onde o Sol nascia, o coração doía. — _"Eu ainda tenho esperanças de encontrá-lo"_ — olhou para baixo, entendida do que sentia e se culpando por não seguir em frente de uma vez, então a mão cobriu o peito onde um caco pulsava discretamente — _"Isso não vai passar, não enquanto esse fragmento estiver aqui"._

— Venha comer alguma coisa. — a senhora a chamou, cortando-lhe as ideias.

Annabelle a seguiu até o casebre, sentou-se à beira da panela que borbulhava no fogo e mirou-a silente.

— Eles vão se acostumar com você. — ela falou como se estivesse evidente a razão da tensão da nova inquilina — Mas a grande questão aqui é se você vai se acostumar com eles, com esse lugar. Sinto que você está apenas de passagem.

— Há muitos anos não me fixo em um lugar por muito tempo, não sei se ainda consigo me acostumar. — contou.

— Fique o quanto quiser, onde se alimenta uma boca, se alimenta duas. Muitas das pessoas que estão aqui também viveram como nômades boa parte da vida, outras vieram de vilas arrasadas pela guerra, ou por saqueadores, ou por youkais. Dificilmente alguém que vive conosco não tem uma história triste para contar. Perdemos filhos, maridos, pais... — a mulher de idade sentou do outro lado do receptáculo e mexeu o caldo ali dentro. — Yoru tem sorte de ter a irmã, pelo menos. Ela é uma menina especial, não?

— E precisa de proteção, se youkais descobrirem sobre ela... — respirou fundo.

— Por isso estamos tão bem escondidos, queremos que Yoru tenha uma infância segura e normal. Além disso, temos o monte sagrado como proteção. — sorriu despreocupada.

— Qual é a história do monte logo adiante? — perguntou, intrigada.

— A energia que o circunda é tão pura que afasta youkais e pessoas más intencionadas. Todos aqueles cujos corações estão enegrecidos de alguma forma, não pisam nesse lugar. É o que conta a história. Coma, já está bom. — entregou uma cuia nas mãos da estrangeira.

— Por isso escolheram ficar aqui... — mergulhou o recipiente na sopa, depois provou o sabor e sentiu-se no céu. Comida de verdade, enfim. — Obrigada por me acolherem, farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para ser útil. — suspirou depois do último gole no caldo suculento e limpou a boca com o dorso da mão — Apesar de vocês saberem a verdade sobre minha humanidade, prefiro continuar a fingir ser uma youkai.

— Não precisa fazer isso. — a garotinha surgiu à porta e acabou ouvindo o final da conversa.

— Pode vir, Yoru. — a anciã a chamou com um gesto, e a pequenina correu animada até estar sentada ao lado de Annabelle — Ela tem razão, você não precisa fazer isso.

— De qualquer jeito, as pessoas não costumam acreditar em mim quando digo que sou humana, e apesar de esse monte possuir um campo de proteção forte, acredito que youkais realmente poderosos conseguem resistir a essa energia. Se pensarem que uma youkai os protege, talvez pensem duas vezes antes de passarem por aqui. — não era apenas por causa de proteção que Annabelle gostaria de manter a farsa, era também por querer construir uma nova identidade e não ser alcançada por Inuyasha e seus amigos. Que vergonha teria de encará-los após aquele último encontro... Protegera Naraku com seu corpo e agora as pessoas que foram suas amigas deveriam odiá-la. Se fosse prudente, se arrependeria do feito, só que isso estava longe de ser verdade. Por um lado, seria bom se manter distante, perder o contato com quem quer que fosse. Esperaria pelo dia em que o hanyou aranha buscaria o fragmento contido em seu peito e a partir dali seria livre, nunca mais olharia para trás – buscou convencer-se disso enquanto se levantava e ia até a janela admirar a paisagem local, as pessoas e a fina névoa semelhante à sua aura. Queria sentir-se em casa.

* * *

Kohaku andava pelos corredores obscuros do castelo e refletia sobre o último encontro que tivera com a ocidental. Desde o momento em que ouvira sobre a história de vida, as divagações e a necessidade de sentir a dor, o menino não conseguia de parar de pensar e se perguntar sobre as coisas. A figura de uma bela mocinha de cabelos e olhos acastanhados impregnava-lhe as lembranças. Não sabia quem ela era, sequer fazia ideia de seu nome, mas era como se fosse um anjo a proteger seus sonhos, alguém que o conhecia desde que tinha nascido.

Quem era ela? Quem era?

— Ei. — a voz de Kagura o fez estancar — Que menino esquisito... — ela comentou, encostada à parede e de braços cruzados. — Naraku quer falar com você.

— A moça de cabelos de fogo, ela já viveu aqui, não é? — perguntou antes de seguir o rumo que o levaria ao mestre.

— É, parece que você se lembra de algumas coisas... — Kagura deu de ombros como se não importasse, porém o brilho em seus olhos denunciava singelo pesar. — Vamos, Naraku espera e ultimamente ele anda bem ranzinza. — caminhou a frente.

Kohaku resolveu cessar as perguntas e segui-la por aquele corredor que parecia nunca encontrar um fim. Ao chegar ao cômodo indicado, a Mestra dos Ventos abriu a porta e ele entrou, ajoelhando-se diante da criatura encostada à parede. Sorte do irmão de Sango ter uma máscara para protegê-lo, ou sucumbiria ao fortíssimo youki espalhado pelo quarto, escurecendo seus cantos. Até mesmo Kagura sentiu-se fragilizada por aquela energia. Talvez por ter nascido do corpo daquele ser, conseguiu distinguir na aura sinistra a raiva, e também uma amarga tristeza. Quase sentiu pena dele...

— Saia, Kagura. — como se pudesse sentir o fantasma da compaixão no olhar dela, Naraku ordenou grave e a serva não contestou. Finalmente a sós com o outro escravo, orientou-o. — Ouça, Kohaku, eis o que você fará... — e conforme o araneídeo dava a ordem, a joia quase completa em sua palma cintilava.

* * *

Alguns dias passaram-se, Annabelle sentia-os como anos de tão vagarosos e infindáveis que pareciam. Ela acordava, alimentava-se e ajudava os aldeões com as tarefas diárias. Colhia frutos, legumes, às vezes contava histórias para as crianças, e quando a tarde se iniciava a ocidental dava início à sua peregrinação. Saía do vilarejo e desbravava a mata ao redor, andava por horas, até estar perto do gigantesco monte. Havia algo de místico ao redor dele que a fazia se sentir em paz. Mesmo sozinha, não pressentia qualquer perigo ao sentar-se em frente ao monumento da natureza e contemplar seu topo arborizado, colorido por matizes diferentes. Seria o efeito da luz do sol na névoa que o cobria? De que importava? O mistério o fazia ainda mais encantador.

Conforme as horas corriam e o astro do dia dava indícios de que se esconderia por trás das colinas, Anna iniciava o percurso de volta. O seu lume se confundia com o das estrelas no céu ao voltar flutuando ao bosque próximo do vilarejo, onde muitas vezes a garotinha simpática a esperava.

— Você é como uma sacerdotisa, mas não é uma sacerdotisa. — Yoru comentou sorridente, sentada sobre uma pedra a balançar as perninhas.

— Que esperta! Parece com outra menina que conheci. — a Rosa Branca deixou escapar e riu de si mesma, depois retomou a postura costumeira. Adorava crianças, contudo buscava manter uma distância afetiva não só da menina, como de qualquer pessoa ali. Adquirira temor em se apegar depois de tudo o que passara. Ainda assim, a menina era insistente e não se intimidava com o comportamento reticente da jovem, a seguia como uma sombra.

— Eu acho que você é uma fada. — disse enquanto a seguia de volta à morada.

— E eu acho que andei contando histórias demais para você. — riu enquanto andava, sem se virar para olhar a menina.

— Ou você é uma _duruida._ — persistiu.

— Druida. — corrigiu-a e parou, mirando-a sobre o ombro com o canto de um olho — Druida seria mais apropriado, só que os druidas não se diferem muito dos monges e das sacerdotisas, Yoru. Então é como se eu fosse uma sacerdotisa.

— Não é não, as sacerdotisas não trazem os mortos de volta à vida.

Annabelle freou os passos.

— Eu vi você reviver um coelho outro dia, Shinrinko. — a alcançou e parou em frente a ela, os olhos cor de grafite cintilavam animação. — Você o encontrou morto no meio da mata, pegou nas suas mãos, soprou uma luzinha na boca dele e o coelhinho saiu pulando pelo vale! — saltou animada.

— Yoru, você não pode contar isso para ninguém, me entendeu? — abaixou-se diante da menina e tocou seus ombros, o rosto estava da cor da lua no céu. — Prometa que não vai contar!

— Eu prometo, se você prometer que será minha amiga. — disse sapeca e direta. Annabelle respirou fundo e cobriu a testa com uma mão. — Por que você se mantém longe de todos? Não gosta da gente?

— Não é isso pequena Yoru... — suspirou e olhou para baixo — você nem deveria estar aqui, olha como escureceu rápido! Vamos embora...

— Só depois que você me responder direito. — cruzou os braços emburrada.

— Está certo, eu respondo. Mas vamos andando enquanto eu falo. — ergueu a mão à menina. De mãos dadas, foram andando entre os vaga-lumes e Annabelle começou: — Eu não ficarei com vocês para sempre, planejo voltar para o meu país assim que eu tiver condições. — notou-a fazer um bico —Não fique triste, será o melhor para mim, sinto falta de casa. Então, como não criarei raízes aqui, prefiro não me afeiçoar a ninguém.

— Isso é triste, se você se afeiçoasse a alguém talvez mudasse de ideia e ficasse com a gente...

— Não, eu preciso ir embora daqui Yoru. — foi direta, seus dedos esfriaram nervosos e a menina sentiu.

— E o que está esperando para ir? O que a prende aqui? — encarou-a curiosa.

— Há algo comigo que não é meu, estou esperando o dono vir buscar. Quando eu me livrar disso, finalmente poderei ir.

— É o fragmento, né? — mais uma vez, a garotinha a deixou desconcertada e a fez cessar os passos. — Quando o dono virá buscar?

— Eu não sei... mas preciso que também mantenha isso em segredo. Se souberem que carrego isso comigo, certamente não me deixarão ficar aqui. — os orbes azulados tremeluziram o brilho dos pirilampos e o da melancolia. Annabelle recebeu um afago gentil na mão e fixou-se na garotinha que lhe sorria terna.

— Amigos guardam os segredos uns dos outros. — Yoru falou.

— Sim... — enfim, ela retribuiu o sorriso com um à altura e caminharam juntas até chegarem na pequena vila. Lá, os dedos da criança e os da escocesa se desentrelaçaram. Yoru correu para sua irmã Himawari e levou uma bronca por ter saído na surdina.

Annabelle foi se recolher na cabana da anciã, onde um leito fora arranjado num cantinho da sala só para ela. A senhora dormia cedo, então a ocidental tinha toda a privacidade do mundo para se deitar e pensar sobre a própria vida. A sopa, como sempre, estava pronta para ser reaquecida no momento em que ela desejasse comer. Naquela noite, entretanto, Anna não sentia fome. Observando a chama da vela serpentear ao vento, ela roçava os dedos sobre o peito, onde o caco de gema se escondia. Uma pequena descarga elétrica a assustou, era a proteção para que ela não conseguisse tirá-lo. Ainda que soubesse, bem lá no fundo, que se ela realmente se esforçasse conseguiria arrancá-lo-lo de dentro de si, a escocesa sequer tentava. Um lado seu parecia não querer se desfazer da peça, talvez por temer deixar de sentir tudo o que sentia. Aquele mesmo lado desejava nutrir sentimentos por Naraku e a fazia sentir uma saudade abrasadora dele. O maldito a tinha libertado dos pesadelos com Kagewaki para agora, em seu lugar, assombrá-la toda vez que seus olhos azuis se fechavam, fossem para dormir ou simplesmente piscar. As lembranças se pincelavam vívidas, bem como a falta dos braços dele a enredarem-na à noite, o calor do corpo uno ao seu, a respiração a atravessar suas ondas e afagar o pescoço. Como era difícil se readaptar a dormir sozinha! A presença dele a acalmava tanto... No entanto, desde que Naraku a mandara embora, o único encontro que tiveram foi quando ele se via desprovido do coração. Depois, o meio-youkai nunca mais a procurou, sequer enviou um súdito ou um mero inseto para vigiá-la. Era como se ele tivesse se livrado daquela dependência que tinha dela de uma vez. Mas, se era assim, por que então o ente que representara seu coração fizera aquela declaração acalorada para ela? Será que Naraku teria se livrado dele de outra maneira? Quanto mais ela pensava, maior a confusão se tornava a ponto de fazê-la chacoalhar a cabeça, virar-se para o outro lado e fechar os olhos firmemente, pregueando-os. Contaria carneirinhos, faria o que precisasse, mas tentaria abstrair as ideias e pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse ele, ou no tempo que passou com ele, ou em Hitomi. Que se danasse tudo!

Assim a noite se esvaía e outro dia chegava, o ciclo se iniciava como sempre, só que dessa vez ela tentou ser mais amistosa não só com Yoru, mas com todos ali. Himawari já não lhe parecia tão hostil, provavelmente a irmã caçula enchera seus ouvidos com elogios à estrangeira e ela finalmente cedia. De algum modo, isso aliviou Annabelle e uma nova atividade foi adicionada ao seu dia a dia: treinar luta de bastão com a jovem exterminadora. Aceitou a oferta, e passou dali em diante a gastar as primeiras horas da tarde com Himawari, para depois ir até o monte admirá-lo – e não mais solitária, com Yoru a tira colo. A princípio iam caminhando, mas perdiam muitas horas. Então, já que a menininha já sabia tanto sobre ela e seus poderes, Annabelle a colocava nas costas e flutuavam até estarem próximas daquele lugar que até que enfim a escocesa aprendeu o nome:

— _Monte Hakurei._ — Yoru disse admirada — É tão bonito...

— Tem razão. — sussurrou, entorpecida por aquela paisagem.

* * *

Às vezes à noite, ela se reunia com as pessoas do vilarejo, e sentados em uma grande roda entre os casebres, todos a ouviam cantar e tocar numa harpa improvisada, lapidada em madeira pela pequena Motoko que tinha dotes de carpinteira. Após adquirir alguma segurança e intimidade, Annabelle se dedicava a entretê-los e assim distraia a si mesma. A música a fazia ir dormir um pouco mais tranquila, mesmo que o âmago ainda quisesse gritar de saudade.

Apesar de aos poucos, a ruiva se adaptar àquela gente, ao longo do dia a mesma parte de si que persistia em carregar o fragmento e o sentimento consigo ansiava por alguma notícia ou algum relance _dele_. Nada surgia, nem um sinal...

" _Ele me deixou, ele realmente me deixou"_ — doeu constatar. Naquelas andanças todas por bosques e ao redor do monte, nunca Naraku deu sinal de sua presença, e ele era forte o suficiente para superar a aura local. Se ele realmente quisesse aparecer, nada o impediria, nem mesmo um lugar sagrado. — _"Poderia ao menos vir buscar esse maldito fragmento! Por que me tortura?"_ — Algo que há muito tempo não a angustiava, sombreou seu coração: — _"Pode ser que esteja atrás da Kikyou..." —_ imediatamente ela tateou as próprias bochechas e as apertou, desconcentrando-se daquele pensamento infame.

Dormiu, acordou, viveu mais um dia, dormiu de novo, e mais tempo foi se passando, até ela já não fazer ideia de qual estação do ano brindava aquelas terras, já que os redores nunca deixavam de ser floridos.

Durante a manhã e a tarde, tudo se seguiu normal, até que no início da noite, quando Annabelle pousava com Yoru no bosque após visitar o monte, a ocidental sentiu o ar das redondezas pesado e seu coração descompassou.

— O que foi, senhorita Shinrinko?! — a menina perguntou ao descer das costas de Anna.

— Yoru, eu preciso que você volte para o vilarejo. Está bem?! — falou entre pausas.

— Mas, por quê?! — insistiu.

— Acho que um conhecido meu está por perto e preciso falar com ele. — os olhos dela brilhavam, Yoru não sabia dizer se de alegria ou agonia. — Por favor, Yoru... — falou baixo, suplicante.

— Está certo, vai lá! — deu-se por vencida, principalmente quando Anna abriu um sorriso de gratidão quase de orelha a orelha, e a conversa findou ali. A mulher levantou num pulo e se pôs a correr entre as árvores.

* * *

Não notara somente a densidade do ar, mas também a tênue nuvem de miasma misturada à brancura das nuvens normais. Estava longe, mas nem tanto. Era ele! Conforme as estrelas sumiam na vastidão do céu e tudo o que se via era aquela névoa púrpura, ela sabia estar no caminho certo. A sua aura branca gritava, a lua no pescoço brilhava como uma lanterna tentando conter a explosão de energia. Finalmente, ela parou, apoiada a uma árvore e o esperou descer, mal conseguia respirar, perdera a noção das próprias atitudes e do porquê estava tão empolgada depois de tudo o que ele a fizera passar.

 _"Eu só quero vê-lo outra vez, é só isso"._

E então seu desejo se realizou, mas não da forma como ela esperava. Naraku despencou do céu na grama, seu corpo era humano somente da cabeça à cintura, os braços estavam decepados acima do cotovelo e de resto ele era composto por incontáveis pedaços de artrópodes que se remexiam barulhentos. Ele todo era recoberto pelo mesmo muco que fazia seus cabelos negros parecerem lisos, os fios cobriam-lhe o rosto junto com a grama e ele grunhia agoniado.

Mais uma vez, ela não pensou, passou por cima das mágoas e do orgulho e correu até ele. Quando deu por si, Naraku estava amparado sobre suas pernas, a humana dera um jeito de girar-lhe o tronco e dar abrigo à sua cabeça suja de terra, plantas e gosma.

Virado de frente a criatura que ofegava e o olhava de cima a baixo com o pânico transparecido em cada feição, ele deixou escapar um riso breve.

— O que aconteceu com você?! — perguntou aos gritos, histérica, apalpando o rosto do hanyou e afastando os cabelos grudados na moldura empapada.

— Não vai gostar de saber... — embora fraco, não perdera o senso ácido de humor.

— Naraku! — bradou o nome num misto de raiva e apavoramento.

— Mandei Kohaku sequestrar a protegida de Sesshoumaru... — parou, ofegante, estava exausto.

— Por que fez isso, seu idiota?! — continuou no mesmo tom, mas apenas a sua voz era agressiva, seus gestos, em contrapartida, eram de tentar confortá-lo em seu colo, as mãos perpassavam os cabelos dele e um braço o envolvia. Uma lágrima escorreu de um dos olhos, desfazendo parte da pintura que ela insistia em usar no rosto.

— Para atrair Sesshoumaru ao meu castelo e poder absorvê-lo. — fixava-se nos céus atribulados de verão e os viu arregalarem com sua última frase.

— Você... fez o quê?! — dessa vez, a indagação soou como um sussurro e os lábios dela tremelicaram.

— Gosta dele, não é? — prosseguiu, e então grunhiu de dor. O braço dela o enredou ainda mais — Sesshoumaru seria um bom partido para você, já que seu Hitomi se foi.

— Pare de falar asneiras! Você é maluco de se meter com ele, quer acabar morto?! — sabia, pelo estado em que ele se encontrava, que a tentativa em absorver os poderes do Youkai Branco falhara. Apoiou-o em seu outro braço, de modo que o pudesse ter mais próximo de si, e não apenas a cabeça recostasse em suas pernas. Por trás daquele jeito sarcástico, nos olhos dele Annabelle enxergava a frustração e um certo tipo de conformismo que a deixava ainda mais desesperada — É isso o que você quer não é? Que alguém te mate! — disse irritadiça, as lágrimas estreitando a beirada dos olhos.

— Sabe... — sôfrego, remexeu um dos braços amputados mais do que a metade e com certo esforço conseguiu regenerá-lo com o intuito de ter dedos para afagar aquele rosto atarantado. E assim fez, mesmo mal conseguindo controlar o membro – levou a mão ao rosto dela, acarinhou a bochecha gelada de susto e o pó de arroz dissolveu-se em sua palma, bem como os desenhos em azul — até que não seria ruim morrer assim, tendo você como a minha última visão antes de seguir para o submundo. — sorriu, dessa vez tão brando que pareceu quase inocente. Ela menou a cabeça desesperadamente, tremendo dos pés à cabeça e segurou a mão dele em seu rosto, prensando-a contra a bochecha e encharcando-a de lágrimas. — Mas ainda não estou preparado, Annabelle... — concluiu, o riso esmoreceu e cada traço na face dele indicou medo e sofrimento.

Ela imediatamente entendeu a razão de ele estar ali, de ter vindo até ela. Não fora por saudade, ou por não ter aguentado ficar longe. Naraku viera pedir ajuda, estava evidente na forma como a fitava, mas o aracnídeo era orgulhoso demais para dizer. Seu corpo implorava, ou pereceria, ela sabia. Dessa vez a situação fora muito séria, a cada vez que um embate acontecia os inimigos dele se superavam, se fortaleciam e Annabelle tinha certeza de que ele sabia que o fim estava próximo.

Na verdade, o fim poderia ser ali e já, Naraku sofreu para conseguir regenerar um braço, não conseguiria regenerar o resto, estava tão fraco que não conseguia sequer formar uma barreira, Inuyasha seria capaz de sentir o seu cheiro, encontrá-lo e liquidá-lo. Mais uma vez, o destino do hanyou estava nas mãos da descendente das fadas e cabia a ela fazer a escolha que daria paz ao resto do mundo ou ao seu coração. Anna prendeu a respiração, o pranto respingou de seu queixo no peito dele, ela grunhiu e o apertou contra si. Não estava pronta para se despedir dele também. E mesmo sabendo que ele se aproveitava de sua vulnerabilidade para conseguir o que queria, ela uniu a boca a dele e despejou o seu calor dentro dele, apertando-o num abraço, abrigando-o consigo enquanto podia. O outro braço dele também se refez, e em minutos aquela infinidade de partes monstruosas transmutou-se em duas pernas. Assim que o sentiu abraçá-la pela nuca, Annabelle o soltou e Naraku se pôs sentado diante dela. Vendo-o ali, despido e desprovido de qualquer cicatriz – embora ainda fragilizado – finalmente a humana pôs seus demônios para fora: um grito rasgou-lhe a garganta em brasa e ela partiu para cima, enchendo-o de socos e tapas no peito e nos ombros. Conforme esbravejava, o choro caía como uma torrente, tirando-lhe as forças, fazendo-a estremecer por inteiro e soluçar descontrolada. Ele segurou as suas mãos e a puxou para um abraço, premendo o rosto dela em seu peito, onde o coração batia acelerado. Ouvi-lo foi acalmando-a aos poucos, embora as lágrimas persistissem a marcar a face. Enquanto isso, silente, ele afagava os cabelos de fogo e a apertava contra si, com o queixo apoiado ao topo da cabeça flamejante.

— Por que me tortura desse jeito? — ela perguntou lamentosa — Me liberte, por favor... tire esse fragmento de dentro de mim... — suplicou em um sibilo. Ele a prensou ainda mais naquele abraço, e mergulhou o nariz nas ondulações acobreadas, depois o roçou ao pescoço dela aspirando o perfume de rosas, embriagado por ela toda. — Naraku... — ela gemeu e os braços penderam, mãos abertas sobre a grama. Os olhos marejados elevaram-se ao céu, as estrelas cintilavam conforme o miasma se dissipava.

— Eu não posso. — enfim, ele disse. — Não quero deixá-la ir. — disse ao ouvido eriçado, tão baixo e fraco como ele ainda estava. Talvez por isso não conseguisse controlar o impulso de se manifestar, de demonstrar a sua vulnerabilidade, não só do corpo, mas do espírito.

— É tarde, você mesmo me mandou embora. Eu disse a você! — mordeu o lábio inferior, tocou o peito dele com as mãos na tentativa de afastá-lo, apesar de Naraku estar enfraquecido, um empurrão humano e sem muita vontade não seria o suficiente para o repelir. — Você não pode me jogar fora e depois voltar atrás como se nada tivesse acontecido, a sua chance foi desperdiçada!

— Eu realmente tive alguma chance um dia? — questionou sussurrado, conforme desgrudava o nariz do pescoço e do rosto dela, para fitá-la uma vez mais, os rubis fundos e cansados. O tom de voz e o jeito como ele a olhou a desarmou. Annabelle engoliu seco, pois nem mesmo ela saberia o que dizer a ele. A dúvida sobre seus sentimentos serem uma ilusão a aturdia, só saberia responder quando aquele fragmento não estivesse mais dentro de si e sua alma fosse lavada.

Acariciou o rosto dele com leveza, tentando vagamente atenuar a escuridão dentro dele. Naraku fechou os olhos e suspirou.

— Eu sinto tanto a sua falta... — foi tudo o que coube a ela dizer, e com essa afirmação Anna uniu as testas.

— Você é feliz aqui? — perguntou um pouco mais calmo, tocando os ombros encolhidos e os massageando sutilmente.

— Defina felicidade. — fechou os olhos.

— Não acho que eu possa fazê-lo, me desculpe. — sorriu discretamente — Eu não sei se conheço a felicidade. — e com essa, mais uma vez fez o coração dela se apertar.

— Naraku... — outra vez, o nome dele escapou de sua boca e ela se sentiu tentada a beijá-lo. De fato, seus lábios esbarraram nos dele, fazendo-os entreabrirem e tentarem sugá-la. Eis que Annabelle se afastou, e sentada diante dele, olhou para os lados, preocupada — Você ainda não consegue formar uma barreira, não é?

— Demorarei um tempo para readquirir esse poder. — contou enquanto analisava-a. Viu-a resfolgar e desatar o nó da fita do cordão com o pingente de lua. — O que está fazendo? — questionou. Ela segurou a sua mão e depositou o colar lá. — Mas... isso a protege, camufla sua aura! — segurou o objeto e mirou-a confuso.

— Esse pingente o ajudará a camuflar o seu cheiro enquanto você se recupera totalmente, é tudo o que me proponho a fazer por você. — depois de inspirar e expirar profundamente, tomou coragem e disse.

— E você? A sua aura atrairá youkais de todos os lados, eles tentarão consumir você!

— Posso lidar com isso, tenho o fragmento que você me deu e esse lugar é protegido pela energia pura de um monte sagrado. — contou e pôs as mãos sobre a dele, fechando seus dedos sobre o objeto. — Nesse momento, você precisa disso mais do que eu. Quando estiver recomposto, sinta-se à vontade para me devolver. — assim, ela se levantou e espalmou as palmas em seu traje meio ocidental, meio oriental, limpando-o da grama. Notando-o ainda apático e na mesma posição, estendeu a mão a ele e Naraku aceitou o gesto.

Ereto à frente da humana, encarava-a atônito com suas ações altruístas. Viu-a pegar o cordão de sua mão, aproximar-se um pouco mais e tomar a iniciativa de colocá-lo ao redor do pescoço dele. Delicada e perigosamente perto, Annabelle deu o nó na fita com calma. Naraku sentia a sua respiração quente afagar-lhe o rosto, o desejo dela exalava no cheiro, o fragmento no peito chegou a deixá-la tonta de vontade, todavia a escocesa se manteve firme. Assim que terminou de dar o laço no cordão, suas mãos escorregaram pelos ombros e pelo peito dele, e em segundos se recolheram.

— Obrigado. — o meio-youkai agradeceu mais uma vez, em baixo e aveludado tom.

— Você deve ir agora, antes que eles te encontrem. — mirando a grama para não ter que olhá-lo e com as mãos firmemente fechadas sobre a saia, decretou.

Calado, Naraku afastou os cabelos arrepiados que cobriam os olhos dela, segurou-lhe as maçãs e a induziu a olhá-lo outra vez. A rigidez nas articulações de Anna não o intimidou ou impediu de afagar as bochechas rosadas e os fios avermelhados.

— Por favor... — a voz soou entrecortada, quase entregue, ao passo de que os olhos dela se fecharam e as mãos dantes fechadas abriram-se. Annabelle sentiu a maciez da boca dele sobre a dela, primeiro como um afago sutil, depois sentiu o calor molhado da língua a contornar-lhe os lábios e abri-los sem esforço para explorar o interior da cavidade. Ela não correspondeu, nem rejeitou. Ficou ali, como uma boneca, a se permitir ser degustada, buscando naqueles instantes crer que o tempo parara e só os dois existiam. Então, com a chegada de um vento frio aquelas sensações cessaram. A estrangeira abriu os olhos e estava sozinha no bosque, Naraku partira do mesmo modo que aparecera – como se fosse uma miragem.

Não tão distante dali, envolto pela energia branca abençoada por ela, ele flutuava confuso, sem conseguir compreender a ela ou a si mesmo.

 _"Maldição, Annabelle! Por que você tem que ser assim?"_ — rememorava o afeto nos olhos dela, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez. Foi até ela na esperança de que ela o salvasse, e após ser salvo odiava-se por ter obtido êxito. — _"Seria tão mais fácil se você me odiasse, como todos eles... Por que não me odeia, mulher?" —_ parou diante do robusto monte, os olhos fixaram-se na tênue barreira ao redor da enorme elevação. A lua em seu pescoço tremeluziu furta-cor e ele soube que aquela peça o protegia da energia purificadora. Naraku estreitou os olhos cansados, o coração atordoado, no entanto, não se acalmava. O hanyou pôs a mão sobre o peito e o apertou, desejando em seu íntimo arrancar aquele órgão palpitante e jogá-lo longe. — _"Eu queria poder ficar ao seu lado, Annabelle Rose"_ — O fato de não tê-la procurado por tanto tempo só fez dele mais amargo e miserável.

 _Esqueça essa ideia, você precisa se livrar disso! —_ as vozes, sempre as vozes.

" _Como posso me esquecer, quando sei que ela quer ficar comigo também?"_

 _Ela não quer, isso é uma ilusão, uma mentira que você mesmo criou e que se tornou tão convincente a ponto de ela mesma acreditar nessa sandice. Mas ela não o ama, ela tem pena de você!_

" _Se Annabelle não sente nada por mim, então por que sentiu a minha falta?"_ — dessa vez o araneídeo pareceu mais firme em suas ideias e esperanças. — _"Ela se importa comigo..."_

 _Esqueceu-se de que estar ao seu lado é uma sentença de morte? —_ insistiram.

 _"Eu posso pensar em uma forma de fugirmos, irmos para longe de tudo isso e vivermos juntos, em paz..."_

 _Até ela envelhecer e perecer? A garota é humana, não seja tolo!_

Os olhos escarlates arregalaram-se, Naraku abriu a boca, mas nenhum som escapou. O corpo inteiro gelou como ele tivesse se tornado pedra.

 _Não importa qual seja a sua escolha, você a perderá de qualquer jeito, seja para outro ou para o tempo. Esses sentimentos não servem de nada, se você os alimentar, quando menos esperar será consumido de dentro para fora e tudo o que restará de você será essa miséria que sente agora._

A mão que apertava o peito o arranhou, o cenho dele franziu, bem como os lábios se espremeram. As pálpebras se fecharam firmes e quando se abriram, um relance de tristeza se mostrava perdido em meio a um oceano de rancor. Como pudera ser tão ridículo a ponto de cogitar largar mão de tudo outra vez para viver um romance passageiro com uma garota humana? — perguntava-se, perdido entre a dor, o orgulho e a ambição por poder. Como poderia ainda desejar esse destino, mesmo conhecendo o final trágico que teria?

 _Você precisa da Joia, de qualquer forma Naraku, seja para se tornar um youkai completo ou para pedir a imortalidade para a sua humana..._

" _Eu, Naraku, desejaria à Joia juventude eterna para Annabelle?" —_ desdenhou de si mesmo. Mais do que querer que ela vivesse para sempre para que ele não tivesse que lidar com a dor da perda, o hanyou ansiava por se ver livre do elo que o mantinha preso à sua condição humana.

Vidrado no monte, Naraku teve uma ideia. Seus passos encaminharam-no ao que ele considerava um potencial esconderijo. Cada movimento seu foi regido pela ode daquelas vozes ao ódio e ao desespero.

* * *

Ailyn lia um livro, sentada na poltrona do casebre empoeirado, escondido dentro do tronco de uma árvore. Acomodada, fazia tempo que não se esforçava para coletar fragmentos da joia, nem se dava o trabalho de pensar num modo de ir embora, seguir caminho para qualquer canto do mundo, porque não importava onde ela estivesse, aquela sensação de vazio, de necessidade, não passava. Nada estava bom o suficiente para ela, a Rosa Vermelha queria sempre mais do que tinha, entretanto, sempre que ia em busca de algo, acabava como um cão correndo ao redor do próprio rabo e nunca atingia a meta.

O embate contra a irmã que terminou na salvação de sua vida a fizera reconsiderar muitas coisas, e não ver o sentido em mais nada. Havia uma mágoa que não desagarrava seu coração, uma desconfiança exacerbada nas pessoas e no modo como o mundo funcionava, e por fim o medo de morrer e ser engolida pelo juramento que fez apenas para se sentir especial e poderosa.

Bufou, tentando não levar a própria situação muito a sério. Então, a porta de sua morada foi empurrada com força e ela reconheceu a sombra à entrada antes mesmo de o sujeito entrar. Seu corpo estancou quase reto sobre o assento e ela perdeu a cor.

— Como me encontrou aqui?! — questionou.

— Eu sempre soube onde você estava. — o babuíno branco entrou sem cerimônias, e analisou o lugar — Que espelunca! — disse aos risos.

— Como assim sempre soube onde eu estava?! — levantou-se e esbarrou na estante à parede amadeirada.

— Você tem algo que me pertence. — apontou a testa dela, onde um caco de joia se cravara há tempos. — Enquanto esse fragmento estiver com você, saberei onde você está.

Um espírito o agarrou por trás – era uma daquelas almas materializadas em névoa esverdeada, evocadas por ela.

— Oh, por favor, Ailyn Rose... você deve saber que esse não é meu verdadeiro corpo. Não perca o seu tempo. — não fez menção em se soltar do abraço mortal. O sorriso perverso se mostrava lustroso por baixo da máscara de primata, e ela se lembrava muito bem daquela expressão macabra.

— Se sabia onde eu estava, por que não me procurou antes? Poderia ter vindo aqui e me matado! — raciocinou.

— Para que a pressa? Esperei até encontrar uma utilidade para você. — explicou em ares de naturalidade.

— Utilidade?! — Ailyn riu desacreditada — Está completamente louco se pensa que moverei um dedo para fazer qualquer coisa por você!

— Infelizmente, você não tem muita escolha, querida Ailyn. — os braços por baixo da manta esbranquiçada tornaram-se tentáculos e estes esgueiraram a mulher dos cachos dourados. Ela os estapeou, no entanto, quando menos esperava, seus braços e pernas foram capturados pelas ramificações escuras e ela gritou, se debateu, porém nada o fez desapertar as amarras. — Você pode trabalhar para mim, ou morrer aqui mesmo, engolida pelo meu miasma. O que você prefere?

Depois de um grunhido enraivecido, ela parou de se sacudir e respirou fundo.

— Ande, fale logo o que quer! — vencida, amoleceu o corpo, mas não o interior em fúria. Annabelle tinha razão sobre Naraku, ela deveria ter ouvido a irmã – constatou.

— Você sempre invejou as habilidades de sua irmã. — viu-a ranger os dentes e divertiu-se — Eu, Naraku, ofereço-lhe uma chance de exercer o mesmo dom de Annabelle Rose.

— Do que está falando?!

— Trazer os mortos de volta à vida.

— Eu não tenho esse poder.

— Ah, minha cara, mas a joia tem. — aproximou-se, os tentáculos tornaram a ser braços. A marionete do hanyou tocou o fragmento na testa dela com o dedo indicador. — E você, uma bruxa que manipula as forças do além, é a pessoa mais indicada a me auxiliar nessa empreitada.

— Q-que empreitada?! — dura como uma pedra, gaguejou ao perguntar.

— Ouvi falar de um grupo de sete mercenários que foram decapitados há muitos, muitos anos... Sabe, ultimamente tenho feito mais inimigos do que esperava fazer, então acredito que precisarei de alguns reforços e você, Ailyn, irá trazê-los de volta à vida para mim.

O oxigênio parou no meio da garganta e tudo o que existia ao redor girou. Ela sabia que experienciava um ataque de pânico e se desesperou por não conseguir disfarçar. A risada do babuíno ecoou pela saleta, enlouquecendo-a de medo e raiva. Que escolha ela teria? Teve de engolir o gênio e a arrogância, suprimir o turbilhão de raiva e a vontade de gritar para concordar com a tal "empreitada".

— Siga-me. — seco, ele ordenou e começou a caminhar à frente dela. Ailyn foi logo atrás.

" _Se há algo de bom a se tirar disso, é que finalmente poderei sair dessa alcova"_ — revirou os olhos, cobriu-se com uma mortalha escura e deu início a jornada.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Gostaram da minha versão de como o Naraku foi parar no Monte Hakurei? YEY!  
Pessoal, o capítulo ficou enorme, e o outro vai pelo mesmo rumo, mas posso dizer que está bastante emocionante também, e dessa vez com um certo destaque à nossa (não tão) querida Ailyn!  
Vejo vocês em breve!  
Kissuuuus!


	34. O Exército dos Sete

Oi pessoal!  
Como estão todos vocês? Eu estou EXAUSTA!  
Minhas últimas semanas foram super corridas e loucas, mas maravilhosas! Ainda assim, consegui ir escrevendo esse capítulo aos poucos, publiquei na outra plataforma há alguns dias e agora ele está aí, prontinho e ENORME (me desculpem, de verdade). E não só, está bem polêmico também, quando vocês lerem, acho que entenderão... mas, pelo título da coisa vocês já devem ter percebido que finalmente agregaremos alguns personagens da série ao enredo e eu estava doida para que esse momento chegasse, porque se tem um personagem muito meu _**CRUSH**_ nesse mangá/anime, além do Naraku, é o Bankotsu! *_*  
Sem mais enrolação da minha parte (HIHIHIHI), vamos ao cápitulo - agora sim, a fanfic está 100% atualizada no FFNET!  
Obrigada a todos que leem, comentam, favoritam e meu sincero agradecimento também a quem começou a acompanhar a fanfic recentemente, a amiga portuguesa _**CatarinaK**_! Desculpem qualquer errinho de formatação, ou uma besteira qualquer que deixei escapar.  
Boa leitura! 

* * *

**Capítulo 34 - O Exército dos Sete**

Ailyn não fazia ideia de como ela e Naraku chegaram ali. Em dado momento, o babuíno a levou ao verdadeiro meio-youkai em um ambiente escuro e enevoado. Ela não era sensitiva como a irmã, e ainda assim notou certa languidez nas expressões do vilão, no entanto não ousou abrir a boca para fazer um comentário.

Seu coração tremulava dentro do peito, conforme em silêncio seguia o sujeito por uma trilha fúnebre que parecia infindável. Caminharam até estarem diante de uma grande tumba de pedra – nada que a impressionasse, já que os assuntos da morte lhe eram corriqueiros. Então, Naraku abriu uma de suas mãos e nela se encontravam sete fragmentos da Joia de Quatro Almas.

— Pegue um. — o hanyou falou, autoritário.

Após respirar profundamente, a gêmea de Annabelle tomou um caco com cuidado e o guardou no decote.

— Agora, cave. — ele prosseguiu, seco, indicando o túmulo com o olhar.

" _Ele não pode estar falando sério"_ — meneou a cabeça desacreditada, hesitou por instantes, até perceber que o olhar avermelhado continuava recaído sobre si. — Como quer que eu cave, se não tenho um instrumento para isso? — questionou, contendo o volume da voz para não parecer hostil.

Num repente, um dos braços dele se transmutou num objeto parecido com uma pá e Naraku o lançou para ela.

" _Que merda!"_ — Ailyn praguejou em pensamentos e tomou o "acessório" desajeitadamente. Controlando a respiração e os ímpetos, a jovem começou a cavar – e cavava terrivelmente mal. Jogou terra escura displicentemente para os lados até, exaurida, fazer um buraco fundo o suficiente para encontrar ossos.

— Pegue-os. — Naraku ordenou.

— Quer que eu meta minhas mãos nesse defunto?! — empalideceu de nojo. A resposta do araneídeo foi o arquear ameaçador de uma sobrancelha — Eca! — não bastava estar suada e imunda de terra, teve de se abaixar diante da tumba profanada e catar cada pedaço daquele alguém que ela não conhecia, até ter os restos de uma caveira humana quase completa diante de si, sobre o solo úmido.

— Deposite no pescoço dele o fragmento. — orientou-a calmamente.

— No que sobrou do pescoço, você quis dizer... — escapou em um sussurro. O olhar incinerador de Naraku a fez se apressar e cumprir a ordem de uma vez. Ailyn tirou o pedacinho de gema de dentro da roupa e o depositou no lugar indicado. Lentamente, o esqueleto a sua frente começou a tomar corpo. Órgãos foram se formando, depois a carne em volta, por último a camada de pele o recobriu e o cabelo escuro cresceu farto, longo... era um homem. A Rosa Vermelha sorriu orgulhosa de si por ser responsável por aquele feito. O desconhecido abriu os olhos devagar e a primeira visão que teve ao retornar à vida foi da criatura coberta pela mortalha negra, depois do outro ser adiante, cujos olhos vermelhos cravavam-se em sua figura.

Ele se sentou, com uma mão ao redor do próprio pescoço, e parecia surpreso por conseguir respirar ou se mexer. Ailyn o observou olhar em volta com seus globos azulados arregalados e, por fim, os lábios daquele sujeito moreno abriram-se e ele se manifestou roucamente:

— Quem são vocês?

Naraku se aproximou, exibindo em sua mão os outros seis fragmentos.

— _Venha trabalhar para mim, se aceitar, terá o dom da vida eterna com esse fragmento_. — ele fez a proposta em tom tão ameno que quase soou poético — **Bankotsu.**

Ailyn prendeu um riso na garganta. Vida eterna? Coitado do homem se acreditasse na barganha de Naraku, eis que ela se lembrou de ter caído na conversa do híbrido certa vez e de supetão sentiu-se ainda mais idiota do que o recém-chegado ao mundo dos vivos.

Bankotsu, ainda atordoado, tornou a olhá-la ligeiramente curioso e a escocesa revirou os olhos, impaciente.

— Pronto, já fiz a minha parte, será que posso ir agora? — ela voltou-se a Naraku e resmungou.

— A sua tarefa mal começou, Ailyn Rose... — o hanyou falou em tom jocoso — Você ajudará Bankotsu a ressuscitar os irmãos dele e os orientará, para que eliminem os meus inimigos. — assim, o meio-youkai despejou à frente do rapaz os fragmentos e desapareceu aos poucos, deixando claro que dali em diante o japonês e a europeia trabalhariam juntos, e ai de Ailyn se ela tentasse se fazer de esperta.

Bastou que Naraku tomasse chá de sumiço para a ira contida dentro da mocinha se libertar em gritos agudos. Ela meteu as mãos na terra e começou a jogar a poeira para cima, bem como esmurrar o chão fofo e pisoteá-lo. O capuz arriou de sua cabeça, revelando os cabelos alourados sujos de areia, a testa coberta por uma faixa de seda cheia de bordados, o rosto rubro de raiva e os olhos claros nervosos.

Ela parou a cena ao notar o homem, ainda sentado – e completamente nu – encarando-a com os olhos arregalados.

— O que é?! Está esperando o que para trazer aquele bando de defuntos de volta à vida?! — ainda histérica, virou o rosto para o outro lado, constrangida por seu destempero. Rangeu os dentes ao ouvi-lo gargalhar em resposta. — Não tem graça!

— Acho que você andou dando trabalho para o Naraku com esse seu jeito afetado. — enfim, ele se levantou.

— Conhece aquele embuste? — cruzou os braços, surpresa e ainda irritada ao extremo.

— Ah, sim, algum tempo antes de eu morrer, o encontrei num pântano e ele me contou sobre a Joia de Quatro Almas. Então ela voltou a esse mundo... — fitou os pedaços já reunidos em sua mão. —É, parece que teremos que desenterrar meus irmãos. — sorriu animado.

— Teremos uma ova! Desenterre você! — pegou a pá improvisada que Naraku "fez" e jogou para ele. Bankotsu, ainda aos risos, a agarrou em mãos e começou o ofício enquanto Ailyn se sentava e apoiava os braços sobre os próprios joelhos.

A escocesa dos cabelos amarelados observou o sujeito de porte atlético tirar as ossadas de suas moradas funestas e depositar os fragmentos no pescoço de cada um. O mesmo processo de recomposição ocorreu com os outros, e num piscar de olhos estavam ali, vivos, em primeiro momento desorientados e em segundo comemorando juntos, planejando os mais diversos saques a vilarejos e sonhando em divertirem-se com mulheres.

— Já acabaram? — ela se levantou e com sua pergunta malcriada chamou a atenção dos baderneiros. Seus olhos prendiam-se no maior deles, como se tentassem desvendar o que poderia ser aquele gigante.

— Irmãos, essa é... — ainda esbanjando alegria, Bankotsu apontou-a — Como é mesmo seu nome? — diante do esquecimento, ele riu e coçou a cabeça, descontraído.

— Lá vamos nós... — a moça rolou os olhos uma vez mais, visivelmente intolerante e antipática — Ailyn Rose.

— Não bastava ser mulher, ainda tinha que ter um nome esquisito desses! — Um rapaz alto e com feições afeminadas riu-se — Irmão, posso matá-la? — escorou o braço no ombro do sujeito mais baixo.

— Tente! — Ailyn o instigou com fogo nos olhos.

— **Jakotsu** , por mim não teria o menor problema, ela é um pé no saco, mas infelizmente também trabalha para o nosso patrão...

— Ah, ele nem ia ficar sabendo. — cochichou.

— Vão para o inferno! — ela deu as costas e começou a se afastar, porém risos e burburinhos a fizeram parar e se virar aos homens outra vez, doida de vontade de ensinar uma lição a todos.

— Está indo para o lado errado. — Bankotsu, então, revelou.

Ailyn contou até dez em pensamentos para não ter outro ataque.

— Precisamos arranjar roupas, armas, bebida... — o primeiro ressuscitado comentou a coçar o queixo — Ei, youkai, se está aqui para servir a gente, arrume tudo!

— Primeiro, não sou youkai! — destemida e a passos pesados, aproximou-se dele e cutucou-lhe o peito com o indicador, — segundo, _nanico_ , eu não sou a serviçal de vocês! — diante do adjetivo que ela usou para ele, os outros se mostraram surpresos e sussurraram coisas entre si. Bankotsu, um pouco menos sorridente, mirava-a sem piscar — Meu papel foi ajudá-los a voltarem ao mundo dos vivos, e agora devo orientá-los sobre quem são os inimigos de Naraku, mas não vou sair por aí arrumando roupinhas e vadias para um grupo de marmanjos!

— Uma coisa preciso admitir, você é corajosa. — o líder do exército piscou os olhos algumas vezes — … mas é mesmo um pé no saco! — e riu de um jeito tão gostoso que o susto dos outros passou e todos riram juntos, escarnecendo dela.

— E vocês são um bando de homens sem cultura, sem títulos, sem posses, que pensam com a cabeça de baixo com certeza, mas se tenho que cooperar com vocês sugiro irmos embora dessa pocilga o quanto antes porque eu não aguento mais sentir o cheiro da decomposição de vocês! — até que enfim, ela seguiu para o lado certo e o bando de indivíduos a seguiu sem dar a menor importância a seu gênio inflamado.

* * *

Perambularam pela mata fechada, a moça mal-humorada e os machos pelados tomando carona na plataforma ambulante do maior deles, até que encontraram o primeiro vilarejo e os mercenários endereçaram-se destemidos ao local. Ailyn absteve-se de segui-los para tomar um banho e depois esperá-los, sentada no topo da colina ao longe. Se algo de bom poderia ser tirado de toda aquela confusão, era a possibilidade de admirar o sol do início da tarde. Ela olhou para o céu, respirou fundo e atentou-se à tonalidade azulada com os detalhes esbranquiçados das nuvens e sorriu. Finalmente saíra da inércia em que vivia, dentro de uma... árvore? Que absurdo era aquele destino para ela.

Passos se aproximaram, era o sujeitinho desagradável que ela trouxera de volta à vida. Ainda despido e banhado em sangue, ele sorria enquanto largava uma sacola diante dela.

— O que é isso? — perguntou, sem dar muita importância aos fluidos que o banhavam.

— Um presentinho para você. — Bankotsu respondeu, os outros se chegavam aos poucos, todos traziam algo consigo.

Ailyn, confusa diante do gesto, pestanejou algumas vezes e abriu a sacola. Imediatamente seus olhos reviraram e ela bufou.

— Era para me assustar? — puxou a cabeça de um senhor feudal de dentro do recipiente, e segurando-a pelos cabelos, apontou-a ao homem que a fitava embasbacado e risonho **—** Já vi piores. — e jogou aquele pedaço decepado colina abaixo. — Você é mesmo um morto-vivo desclassificado. — e toda a vez que ela enumerava um xingamento ou palavra que o desmerecesse, Bankotsu se divertia.

— Se me dão licença, o morto-vivo desclassificado aqui vai tomar um banho para poder vestir as roupas novas! — despreocupado, ele se foi a descer o barranco com outra sacola às costas.

Depois de alguns minutos, sentada ao longe dos outros homens que bebiam, riam e falavam besteiras, já isenta do olhar assassino de Jakotsu, Ailyn teve uma ideia e conteve um riso. Discreta, levantou-se e a passos curtos seguiu a mesma direção de Bankotsu. Ao ouvir o som da água corrente, sabia onde o rapaz estaria. Esgueirando-se entre árvores e arbustos, a ocidental o encontrou distraído a banhar-se no córrego, e não muito longe, estavam as novas roupas dele penduradas. Bankotsu estava de costas para o galho e não pareceu perceber quando uma névoa esverdeada surgiu ao redor do traje e o levou consigo para longe, escondendo-o na relva alta.

A irmã de Annabelle, atentada, aproximou-se um pouco mais, escondendo o corpo atrás de um tronco largo e descascado. Com o canto de um olho observou-o terminar de lavar a pele amorenada, sentar-se à beira do rio e trançar os longos cabelos calmamente. Finalmente, ela reparou no quão bem-talhado era aquele corpo, aquele rosto e aqueles olhos sapecas. Sem perceber, entreabriu os lábios e um suspiro escapou da goela. Ele sorriu, como se já esperasse por aquilo.

— Até quando vai ficar aí espiando? — Bankotsu perguntou quando terminou de fazer o penteado.

Ailyn saiu de trás da árvore sem nenhuma respostinha na ponta da língua. Com a mão apoiada à madeira e agora diante dele, persistiu a olhá-lo de cima a baixo, como se pudesse desafiá-lo dessa forma. O homem notou a audácia e abriu sorriso ainda mais largo. — O que é, hein? Nanico, morto-vivo, desclassificado e... o que mais você disse mesmo? — cruzou os braços.

— Nanico, aculturado, morto-vivo, desclassificado, sim... — desceu as rochas e parou em frente a ele. A voz soou ineditamente doce – ou quase — feio, no entanto, eu nunca disse que era. — os lábios pintados de vermelho sorriram discretamente.

— Ora, vejam só... — os olhos selvagens estreitaram-se, os braços de Bankotsu desataram e penderam rentes ao corpo, como se ele fizesse questão que a jovenzinha olhasse para ele. E ela fez mais: quando menos esperava, o líder dos saqueadores sentiu as pontas dos dedos feminis roçarem-lhe a barriga firme e subirem pelo seu peito. Imediatamente, o seu sexo ergueu-se vívido entre as pernas e a garota aproximou os rostos, roçou os lábios avermelhados à orelha dele, perguntando bem baixinho:

— Não está sentindo falta de nada importante? — ah, ela tinha plena consciência de sua boa aparência e capacidade de seduzir...

— De quê? — atordoado e com os olhos quase fechados, perguntou.

Ailyn cessou o teatro, se afastou e se acabou de rir. Dessa vez, ele não encontrou o sentido na graça. Depois de esfregar os dedos nos olhos, enxugando as lágrimas de riso, a escocesa continuou:

— Não tinha um negócio pendurado ali? — apontou o tronco de onde a roupa fora roubada.

— Tsc, tsc, tsc... — Bankotsu mirou o espaço vazio e depois a olhou novamente — se queria tanto me ver pelado era só dizer.

E ela continuou a rir, afastando-se aos poucos.

— Irmão! — a voz aguda ecoou até ficar próxima — Essas não são suas roupas? — Jakotsu esbarrou no monte de tecido embolado, escondido no mato e levantou-o, abanando. Depois, notou junto ao seu parente a outra subordinada de Naraku e fez uma careta de desaprovação.

— É, parece que eu as deixei cair na grama... — o líder escarneceu, fixado na imagem da garota que ainda ria de peito estufado, sentindo-se uma vencedora. — Bem, temos muita coisa para fazer, mas antes precisamos de um lugar para passar a noite e desenvolver um plano. — falou enquanto pegava as roupas com o mais alto e se vestia calmamente.

— Acho que dá para ficarmos naquele vilarejo que atacamos. Não destruímos todas as casas... — Jakotsu comentou e Bankotsu logo concordou. Ailyn, tossiu para desfazer-se do pigarro causado por tanto riso e os seguiu. O que mais poderia fazer?

Peregrinaram até o local, cadáveres encontravam-se esparramados pelo pátio, o sangue tingia o chão arenoso e as paredes das casas. A construção maior – possivelmente uma casa de chá – ainda estava em boas condições e possuía quartos suficientes para todos eles. Ailyn levantou a barra do vestido à altura das canelas e foi passando por cima dos corpos sem sequer olhá-los, **Renkotsu** , ao observá-la passar a frente destemida e indiferente murmurou no ouvido de seu superior:

— Que mulher estranha, não parece se importar com o massacre, sequer tem medo de nós.

— Ela diz que não é youkai, mas olhem só a aparência dela. — **Suikotsu** corroborou com o estranhamento — Me pergunto qual seria a cor do seu sangue... — os olhos brilharam curiosos e perversos.

Bankotsu piscou os olhos algumas vezes, pensativo. Olhava-a caminhar elegantemente, e agora subir os degraus de madeira da construção e adentrá-la, os longos cabelos dourados, enfeitados por algumas madeixas trançadas no topo da cabeça perdendo-se na escuridão, e a curiosidade palpitou dentro dele. O homem riu de leve, depois respondeu aos compadres:

— Não importa se ela é estranha, se é youkai ou não, ela trabalha para o Naraku, então não temos que nos meter com ela. Entenderam?

Os dois suspiraram, Jakotsu também. A maioria ali queria fazer qualquer traquinagem com a ocidental – essa era a verdade.

Sentaram-se no pequeno salão festivo enfeitado por corpos de gueixas e lá Ailyn começou a falar o que sabia sobre os inimigos de Naraku. Comentou sobre o meio-youkai Inuyasha e enumerou suas habilidades, depois descreveu Kagome, Miroku e Sango. Salvou poucas palavras para a pequena raposa, Shippou para se ater a narrar alguns detalhes sobre Kikyou. "a sacerdotisa morta-viva" - como se referiu. O desgosto ao falar sobre o antigo amor de Naraku foi evidente.

Os únicos de quem ela não tinha algo a dizer eram Sesshoumaru e Kouga, visto que não convivera ou ouvira falar muito sobre eles, mas não importava, o que contou foi suficiente para os delinquentes começarem a se arranjar e planejar alguns atos. Tendo em vista que ela não teria muito mais a contribuir, procurou um quarto para passar a noite. Assim que encontrou um à altura de suas exigências, desfez-se da capa escura, da espessa camada vermelha de roupa, do espartilho aveludado e esteve coberta apenas pela túnica negra – bem fina – semelhante a uma camisola. À vontade, deitou-se de lado, desfazendo-se daquele pequeno travesseiro rijo e relaxou sobre o leito, mesmo detestando aquele tipo de cama desconfortável. Como podiam as mulheres daquela terra dormirem todas duras, apenas para manter um penteado? Os fios dela, enfim soltos, esparramavam-se sobre o futon branco e escapavam, ondulando sobre o chão.

A porta foi um pouco aberta, tão vagaroso foi o movimento que nem barulho fez. Através da fresta, o olho pequenino a espreitou, cativo em seu ombro descoberto por conta de a manga ter descido.

— Renkotsu, — outro homem sussurrou em ares de repreensão — o que está fazendo aí? Não ouviu o que eu disse?

— Oh, eu... — titubeou, a língua enrolou e foi difícil se justificar sem embolar palavras, então o guerreiro sacudiu a cabeça e se afastou da entrada — desculpe! — apressou o andar pelo corredor até sumir na curva.

— Hum... — Bankotsu cruzou os braços e riu de leve. Estava na cara que seu companheiro estava interessado na mulher.

Ele resfolgou, quieto, e quando finalmente se viu solitário, arriscou-se a olhar pela abertura como Renkotsu antes fizera. Ela mudara de posição – o corpo virou pouca coisa para cima, uma perna dobrou-se de modo que a saia subiu à altura da virilha. — _"Sem vergonha até para dormir"_ — o jovem ressuscitado ressaltou em pensamentos. De repente, os olhos azulados prenderam-se num brilho esverdeado sobre o ventre dela. A mão pousava sobre a barriga e no dedo mínimo havia um anel brilhante – precioso.

Intrigado, Bankotsu terminou de abrir a porta e adentrou o recinto iluminado por duas velas. Sem cerimônia, fez a volta ao redor de Ailyn, até sentar-se diante dela e aproximar uma mão do anel cujo brilho refletia nos olhos ambiciosos dele.

As esferas cerúleas abriram-se num segundo e a moça sentou em um só movimento. A única coisa que ela cobriu foi o anel, protegendo-o com a outra mão. As pernas jaziam escancaradas e descobertas, as mangas arriadas mostravam-lhe o colo e o desenho dos seios. O mercenário a fitou de cima a baixo, silente, e nem precisava que falasse algo para que ela o desvendasse.

— O que faz no meu quarto? — ela perguntou arredia. Os olhos dele subiram do decote à face dela e expandiram.

— Um fragmento da joia... você também estava morta?

Ela enrijeceu, dando-se conta de que não estava com a testa enfaixada.

— Não, estive sempre bem viva, diferente de você.

— Foi Naraku quem te deu? — inclinou-se para ficar mais perto e poder analisá-la com maior detalhe.

— Isso não é assunto seu. — rosnou, destemida — Saia daqui!

— E esse anel? — puxou a mão dela sem cuidado algum e se firmou na pedra verde limão — Parece valioso...

Ailyn estapeou o punho dele e o fez soltá-la. Depois, recolheu a mão ao seio e a protegeu novamente. Seu instinto fez com que pouca bruma verdoenga se formasse ao redor deles dois, e quando se deram por percebidos a temperatura do quarto caíra drasticamente.

— O que você é, se não é uma youkai? — arqueou uma das espessas sobrancelhas negras.

— Por que não me deixa dormir em paz? — a névoa, pouco a pouco, ficou mais densa.

— É uma bruxa? — persistiu, encarando-a com certo interesse.

— Sim, e das boas. Poderia amaldiçoá-lo aqui e agora, portanto... — o tom soou ameaçador, mas Bankotsu não demonstrou temor algum, até riu.

— Só estou te fazendo algumas perguntas, mulher! Se estamos trabalhando juntos, tenho que saber mais sobre você.

— Você já sabe o suficiente. — encarou-o de modo diferente, não era apenas raiva que compunha seus traços, havia uma sombra nos olhos dela que a fazia melancólica.

— Uma garota que não se importa em ver corpos à sua frente, que não tem vergonha de chegar perto de um homem nu... — pegou um maço de cachos áureos entre os dedos com uma força acidental — e com cabelos dessa cor?

— E daí? — dolorida, livrou-se do toque e penteou a mecha que ele puxara — Você também não se importa em ver cadáveres, tampouco tem vergonha de estar pelado diante de alguém. Eu tenho que me impressionar com essas mesmas coisas só por ser mulher?

Os olhos sanguinários arregalaram-se, piscando algumas vezes, em seguida o rapaz sorriu admirado e pousou o queixo sobre uma mão.

— O que está olhando? O que veio buscar aqui, a essa hora? — persistiu a encará-lo, sem nunca fugir daquele olhar desacanhado. O comparava a uma criança por sua curiosidade quase inocente. Como podia, um sujeito que matava outros sem critério, parecer tão menino?

— Bom... — Bankotsu alongou os braços e se levantou num impulso — temos muito a fazer daqui para frente e eu quero aproveitar ao máximo a minha nova chance de viver.

— Defunto doido! — reclamou, vislumbrando-o já em frente a porta.

— Até amanhã. — disse a dar uma piscadela, e se foi.

Ailyn jogou-se na cama e respirou fundo, os olhos cravados no teto. — _"Que sujeitinho inconveniente!" —_ sentiu o rosto esquentar, tinha certeza de que era de raiva.

* * *

Annabelle lavava algumas roupas num rio próximo ao vilarejo onde estava hospedada. Sim, "hospedada" - assim preferiria considerar para manter a ideia de que seria uma condição passageira.

Concentrava-se em esfregar os tecidos entre os dedos e de vez em quando olhava a fauna ao redor, atendo-se às formas das árvores, dos arbustos, às cores das flores locais e aos cheiros. Às vezes ela fechava os olhos e suspirava, buscando sentir a paz que o lugar lhe oferecia ainda que alguns youkais a espreitassem pelos cantos da floresta. Para a sua sorte, eles eram fracos demais para ousarem chegar perto, ou a sua luz faria o papel de se mesclar à pureza da barreira e purificá-los de uma vez só. Eram, em suma, seres em forma de repteis, aracnídeos e insetos, nunca um humanoide – e ainda bem.

— Shinrinko! — a voz doce e infantil soou ao longe, a garotinha saltava sobre pedras, equilibrando-se.

— Yoru! — no mesmo instante, correu até a menina e a segurou nos braços, tirando-a daquele percurso acidentado — Já disse a você que é perigoso sair sozinha do vilarejo!

— Desde aquele dia, quando você encontrou o seu amigo, as coisas estão assim... — suspirou lamentosa. Os olhinhos cinzentos enxergavam por dentro das folhas os olhares maliciosos dos monstros mal-intencionados, e mesmo se ela não os pudesse ver, sentia o youki a queimar.

— Você contou sobre meu encontro a alguém? — perguntou aflita enquanto a colocava no chão cuidadosamente. Abaixada em frente a pequenina, Annabelle transpareceu o medo no olhar tremulante, e recebeu um sorriso afetuoso acompanhado de um meneio de cabeça como resposta. — Obrigada! — os ombros relaxaram por fim, e ela baixou o olhar para a grama, sentindo-se culpada. A sua decisão trouxera perigo para aquelas pessoas.

— Você brilha tanto, Shinrinko... — a menininha, admirada, pegou uma mecha alaranjada nas mãos e começou a trançá-la — A cada dia que passa, você brilha mais.

— Talvez eu devesse partir, não posso expor vocês a tamanho perigo... — fechou os olhos, cabisbaixa, os dedos das mãos trançaram-se sobre o ventre.

— Não diga isso! — Yoru choramingou e deu um abraço nela — Você protege a gente, eu sei!

Anna não falou mais nada, tudo o que fez foi retribuir o abraço daquela criança tão inocente. Yoru tinha razão, conforme o tempo passava a aura da estrangeira resplandecia cada vez mais intensa, bem como o lume do fragmento no seu peito. Cedo ou tarde alguém a encontraria. Aliás, havia sim uma pessoa que já sentira o fulgor de sua energia benigna, mesmo de longe...

* * *

Como haviam planejado, o Exército dos Sete se dispersou para que cada um deles abordasse algum dos inimigos do Naraku pelo caminho e os enfrentasse. Enquanto isso, Bankotsu focava-se em se preparar para reaver seu tão estimado _"companheiro"_ de quem muitas vezes não parava de falar. Ailyn se perguntava quem seria essa pessoa tão importante para ele, e jurava que a matemática não batia já que os outros seis compadres já compunham o número sete. Então eram oito? Ah, de que importava? Desde que sentiu a energia cálida de sua irmã a emanar de longe, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além disso, e um forte aperto se formava no abdome. Quando menos percebia, estava tão desprendida da realidade presente que ouvia os sons como se estivessem imensamente distantes.

— Ei... — o líder do grupo voltou-se à moçoila um pouco afastada, tão absorta que nem o ouviu de primeira — Ei! — falou mais alto, quase fazendo-a dar um pulinho.

— O que é? — irritadiça, mirou-o desaprovadora.

— Você está calada demais. — comentou de boca cheia, mastigando a carne de um animalzinho que caçou no meio da floresta e cozinhou além da conta nas chamas da fogueira.

— E que assunto eu tenho com um sujeito como você? — escarneceu, como sempre. Sentada do outro lado do fogo, passava os dedos perto das labaredas como se pudesse modulá-las.

— A sua companhia com certeza não é a minha preferida, mas já que temos que andar juntos você poderia tentar ser mais agradável, ou pelo menos fazer um jantar decente pra gente. — e deu outra mordida generosa na carne esturricada.

— E lá vem mais um dizer que eu tenho que saber cozinhar porque sou mulher! — bufou — Vocês são tão óbvios, me dão até sono... Quando seus irmãos voltam para irmos atrás do seu amiguinho, ou sei lá o quê?

— Não vão demorar, tenho certeza. — despreocupado, terminou de comer e limpou a boca no canto da mão, provocando uma reação enojada na mocinha. Ele riu, nem um pouco constrangido pela própria falta de bons costumes. Então, deitou-se sobre a grama, a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços.

Ela o olhou em silêncio, atendo-se aos traços bem desenhados do nariz e dos lábios curvados num sorriso satisfeito, depois notando o quanto aqueles trajes claros combinavam com o tom de pele dele e, sem perceber, persistiu a fitá-lo mesmo quando o mercenário já a percebera e devolvia o olhar.

— Você bem que podia me ajudar a tirar essa armadura para eu dormir com um pouco mais de conforto. — ele provocou, finalmente chamando a atenção dela.

— Em seus sonhos, nanico! — a ocidental riu levemente nervosa, jogou o cabelo para trás e focou os olhos em outra direção.

Bankotsu riu de leve, despiu-se da armadura por conta própria e fechou os olhos. Ao ouvi-lo respirar um pouco mais devagar e profundamente, Ailyn tornou a contemplá-lo. O rapaz dormia tranquilo, como se nunca passara por uma execução violenta, como se nunca morrera de fato. E quem o olhasse ali, vislumbrasse o seu viço, jamais diria que sua vida era sustentada por um fragmento da Joia...

Em outro momento, a mulher teria pensado em aproveitar o sono dele para arrancar a peça, mas naquela noite estrelada Ailyn só conseguia pensar na tal luz que ela sentia emanar e sabia de onde vinha. Precisava de um momento a sós para investigar sobre aquilo e, sem pensar muito, se levantou e caminhou por dentro da mata, endereçando-se a um pequeno lago no final de um barranco.

A Rosa Vermelha se enganou quando pensou que o líder dos guerreiros dormira tão rápido. Ainda que ele parecesse sereno, tinha os instintos de um sobrevivente e seu sono era leve como uma pluma. O som do vestido dela a arrastar-se pela grama o fez abrir os olhos e girar a cabeça para onde ela deveria estar. Quando não a viu lá, se sentou e pensou um pouco sobre o correr do dia ao lado dela. A garota estava diferente, deveras distante e a curiosidade dele acerca dela o encorajava a querer segui-la.

O rapazote não era qualquer um, ele era um sujeito que fora assassinado precocemente, aproveitou bastante o tempo em Terra – de fato – mas ainda assim, não experienciara tudo o que o mundo tinha a oferecer, sua vida foi interrompida no auge. Agora ele estava de volta, todavia. Ter a chance de viver novamente não tinha preço, e ele beberia dessa fonte até se embriagar. Não perderia tempo se abstendo de fazer aquilo que tinha vontade, fosse trucidar corpos de homens ou de youkais, tomar o nectar virginal de mulheres, ou de simplesmente alimentar a curiosidade de ir atrás de uma garota exótica e temperamental. Assim, o cabeça do grupo de mercenários seguiu o rastro de Ailyn por entre as árvores e a encontrou ajoelhada em frente a um lago, fazendo movimentos circulares na água com as pontas dos dedos. Os olhos dela estavam cerrados e a boca proferia palavras em um idioma que ele desconhecia. O anel esverdeado, sozinho, alumiava a moça e o que a rodeava.

Bankotsu pensou em chegar perto, mas temeu que a proximidade a fizesse cessar o que quer que estivesse fazendo.

Pouco a pouco, na água, uma imagem se formou como se fosse um espelho – uma mulher idêntica a Ailyn, diferente apenas na cor dos cabelos, adormecida sobre leito humilde em um casebre. E, da mesma maneira vagarosa, a tal efígie se desfez na água, e os astros da noite tornaram a ser o único reflexo juntamente às feições da mulher de cabelos doirados.

Ailyn lavou o rosto e cobriu os olhos com as mãos. Bankotsu, ainda escondido, viu os ombros dela moverem-se agoniados algumas vezes. Ouviu soluços baixos que não duraram muitos minutos. Logo, a escocesa molhou o rosto outra vez, esfregou os olhos e o único indício do choro era o tom avermelhado de seu nariz, os traços, porém, tornaram à acidez cotidiana e ela se levantou, batendo a areia do vestido que o homem sabia ser vermelho por conta da tênue iluminação dos vaga-lumes. A capa jazia atrás dela, sobre a terra. Quando ela se virou para pegá-la, notou-o ereto entre dois troncos finos de árvores. Em momento algum o sujeito teve o intuito de se esconder.

Dessa vez, Ailyn não o encheu de questionamentos ou o enxotou. Em verdade, ela desistiu de cobrir-se com a mortalha e sentou novamente. Bankotsu encarou aquilo como um convite silencioso para se juntar à estrangeira e simplesmente caminhou até ela, sentando-se em seguida, ficaram um de frente para o outro.

— O que você tem? — perguntou despojado.

Ela respirou devagar e mirou o lago novamente, não respondeu.

— Não é do seu feitio ficar chorando pelos cantos, mesmo te conhecendo há pouco tempo dá para saber disso. — o homem de média estatura vergou-se um pouco para frente, analisando-a.

— Eu não estava chorando. — mentiu deslavadamente, provocando um riso breve nele — Me diga uma coisa... — já que ele estava ali, por que não saciar a própria curiosidade? — como é estar morto?

— Bom, sinceramente? — esperou-a balançar a cabeça em positivo para prosseguir: — Não há nada do outro lado, é como ser engolido por uma escuridão e um silêncio sem fim. — Bankotsu recostou-se na grama, à vontade. Ailyn olhou-o atentamente, pasmada com a espontaneidade e a despreocupação dele.

— Como vocês morreram? — a pergunta surgiu num murmúrio.

Bankotsu, que já estava com os olhos fechados, abriu apenas um em primeiro momento, encarando-a, depois outro. Sentou-se novamente, ligeiramente sisudo. A ocidental insistiu em retribuir a profundidade do olhar, ansiando pela resposta. Então, ele contou sobre como ele e o seu bando viveram no passado, sobre as chacinas causadas por suas mãos e sobre como os senhores de terras das redondezas se voltaram contra eles, os encurralaram e os executaram friamente.

— Não importa em que canto do mundo estejamos, as pessoas sempre hão de temer os que são mais fortes, ou os diferentes do comum. — Ailyn suspirou e mirou a lua acima dos dois.

— Pelo visto, você também tem história para contar. Já que contei a minha, nada mais justo do que você contar a sua.

— Justo, sim. — revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços — Mas meu conto é longo, você pode ficar entediado.

— Duvido que qualquer coisa sobre você me cause tédio, mulher. — disse aos risos, e sem perceber a desconcertou.

— Nesse caso... — inspirou e expirou de uma vez — tudo bem, vamos lá. — e respirou fundo de novo, e de novo.

— Anda logo! — mandou, impaciente.

— Está bem! — respondeu de modo malcriado, depois pigarreou e começou: — Sou de um país distante e completamente diferente do seu. Meu pai casou-se com uma mulher bem mais jovem do que ele e tiveram duas filhas, gêmeas. Acontece que minha mãe tinha um dom especial, repassado de geração em geração, sempre para a criança primogênita, e como minha irmã foi a primeira a ver a luz do mundo, a dádiva foi para ela e eu nasci comum...

— Comum? — ele a interpelou de olhos arregalados.

— Minha mãe curava os enfermos, fazia terras áridas tornarem-se férteis e graças a isso, nosso povo prosperava. Só que um talento desses não ficaria desconhecido por muito tempo e logo homens poderosos ouviram os boatos sobre ela. Quando vieram averiguar os milagres operados por minha mãe, temeram seu poder e a consideraram uma bruxa perigosa. No fim das contas, sentenciaram-na à morte e as pessoas que um dia a admiraram por seus feitos acompanharam a procissão até o lago, jogando-lhe verduras e ovos podres, gritando os mais diversos impropérios aos risos, até que o carrasco amarrou os braços e as pernas de minha mãe, encheu os bolsos do vestido de pedras e a atirou na água. De longe, tivemos que assistir o desespero dela ao tentar se livrar das cordas e das pedras e falhar miseravelmente. Quando, finalmente, o corpo cessou os movimentos, todos se afastaram aos poucos e meu pai quis recolhê-la, todavia foi impedido. Era para ficar de exemplo por uns dias, eles disseram. — riu, amarga, fitando a água. Bankotsu não tirava os olhos sob a moça endurecida — Depois dessa tragédia, nos isolamos numa cabana distante da vila. Afinal, nos rotularam como amaldiçoados, tinham medo de passar perto de um de nós. E foi a melhor decisão que meu pai fez, se afastar de todos, pois algum tempo depois o dom finalmente se manifestou em minha irmã e éramos apenas criancinhas... Annabelle ressuscitou um passarinho que encontramos enquanto brincávamos no bosque. Ela simplesmente o abraçou, se balançou algumas vezes e o bichinho alçou voo... acho que foi uma das coisas mais lindas que já vi. — suspirou, meio sorriso formado à face, e um brilho diferenciado nos globos celestes — Meu pai fez negócios com um sujeito qualquer e passou de camponês a comerciante. Foi assim que conseguimos sair do interior para as cidades e durante algum tempo vivemos como nômades, mas não achei ruim. Finalmente fomos para lugares onde não éramos conhecidos por ninguém e assim não sofríamos preconceito. Annabelle precisou manter seus poderes escondidos, porém, para que pudéssemos viver uma vida normal, ninguém entenderia ou aceitaria, pensamos... até conhecermos Amelie em Paris. — o sorriso se alargou admirado. — Amelie era uma cigana que vivia de ler a sorte dos outros nas linhas da mão. A conhecemos em uma praça em frente a imensa Catedral de Notre Dame...

— Catedral de que? — Bankotsu estranhou as nomenclaturas.

— Existem certas construções magníficas ao redor do mundo, pena que foram feitas para a adoração de um Deus repressor, e por causa desse Deus gente como eu sofre tanto. — eriçou-se de rancor — O lado bom de ter vindo para cá, é que nessas terras os adoradores desse Deus ainda não dominaram o pensamento do povo.

— Que Deus é esse?

— O Deus cristão. — a voz aveludou quase num rosnado. — Enfim, voltando ao assunto, Amelie e meu pai se apaixonaram e ela começou a frequentar a nossa casa. Minha irmã nunca gostou da presença dela, acho que tinha ciúmes porque até então a atenção de nosso pai era quase restrita a ela, e de repente se viu obrigada a dividir todo os carinhos e mimos com outra mulher.

— E você? — ele perguntou.

— Eu sempre gostei de Amelie, ela foi mais mãe para mim do que a minha própria.

— Não, quis dizer, e você não recebia todo esse mimo do seu pai?

— Ah... — meneou a cabeça e riu, não de alegria, mas de ironia — meu pai... eu o amava muito, fazia de tudo para conseguir um pouco de sua atenção, só que ele acabava se dedicando mais à Annabelle por se afligir com o perigo que ela corria se descobrissem sobre seus poderes. Como eu era apenas uma menina normal, ele não tinha muito com o que se preocupar, até porque eu sempre me virei. Enquanto Annabelle tinha os dotes de costurar, cantar, cozinhar e fazer os serviços que cumpriam às mulheres – e meu pai se esforçou para que ela aprendesse, para que parecesse o mais comum possível, eu desenvolvi a minha esperteza e o meu instinto de sobrevivência. Nunca fui ingênua ou sonhadora, sempre me preocupei em descobrir o que poderia tirar de proveitoso das situações...

— Então você morria de ciúmes da sua irmã. — ele desvendou sem muito esforço.

— Qualquer criança em meu lugar ficaria enciumada, mas acima de tudo eu admirava minha irmã e queria ser como ela. E, quando meu pai e Amelie se casaram, eu ganhei algum destaque só para mim. Amelie viu em mim algo que nunca minha família notara, potencial. Com ela, aprendi que se não nascemos com o poder, podemos adquiri-lo e que isso também merece mérito. Ela também nascera comum, mas na flor da idade decidiu entrar para uma ordem de bruxas e assim obteve o dom da visão. Podia prever acontecimentos na vida de outros e também lançar feitiços. Ela era forte, talvez mais poderosa do que minha mãe e sequer tinha nascido com aquilo. Eu sabia que teria condições de entrar para aquela ordem também, bastava adquirir idade. Eu não renegaria meus poderes como Annabelle fazia. Nunca quis ser comum, nunca senti ter nascido para o ser.

— Ah, você é tudo, menos comum! — Ele deixou escapar. O comentário a fez sorrir sem perceber.

— Por alguns anos, fomos felizes, meu pai ganhou muito dinheiro como comerciante e chegamos a viver em um palacete no reino da Espanha, só que as coisas, quando começam a dar muito certo, não demoram a desmoronar. Não é mesmo?

— Olha, quem sou eu para dizer o contrário? — diante da própria biografia, ele assentiu.

— Meu pai foi tomado por uma doença rara e sucumbiria rápido. Nenhum médico pôde ajudá-lo com qualquer elixir, tinham pouquíssimo conhecimento sobre aquele mal. Amelie, convicta, tentou de todas as formas convencer minha irmã a utilizar seu poder em prol de nosso pai... — e ela rosnou — Mas aquela _idiota_ continuava insistindo que não poderia, pois disse ter prometido a ele não fazê-lo, e ele, mesmo morrendo por conta daquela doença nos dizia que não queria que Annabelle se arriscasse. Agora, eu te pergunto, se fosse o seu pai, e você tivesse o dom da cura, abdicaria de ajudá-lo por temer o que aconteceria se outros descobrissem?! — o tom soou quase gritado, tamanho era seu furor. Antes que Bankotsu respondesse, ela retomou: — Annabelle não fez nada além de amassar ervinhas, fazer caldinhos e dar para ele tomar. Isso sustentou a vida dele por mais um tempo, mas não foi suficiente e ele morreu. Então, contei a Amelie sobre o episódio do pássaro e ela, desesperada, implorou para que minha irmã fizesse algo, ela era nossa última esperança! — àquele ponto, Ailyn já ofegava diante à indignação e internamente se questionava se fora uma boa ideia reviver tudo aquilo — Aquela imbecil insistia que nossa madrasta havia envenenado nosso pai de propósito para forçá-la àquela situação, mas eu duvido! Vi o sofrimento de Amelie, o luto escorria pelos olhos dela! Annabelle se negou a trazer nosso pai de volta à vida, e em meio aquele desespero e dor da perda, Amelie disse que o reviveria a qualquer custo, por isso se esgueirou pelos becos da cidade em busca de ingredientes proibidos e teve o azar de ser seguida por representantes da Santa Inquisição. Não muito depois, os homens da igreja brotaram em nossa casa para buscá-la e como ela previra que isso aconteceria, me deu seu anel e me contou algo importante... — fechou os olhos devagar.

* * *

— _Ailyn, escute-me, minha criança! — a mulher segurava sua mão com firmeza, o anel se escondia naquele toque, batidas à porta faziam-na se desesperar ainda mais — Há uma forma de você conseguir os poderes de sua irmã, mas preste atenção, é um caminho sem volta!_

— _Me diga, por favor! Ela não os merece! — a menina chorava de tristeza e raiva._

— _Não há tempo para palavras, pegue o livro com a capa negra de couro, está escondido dentro do colchão da cama de seu pai! Lá, você encontrará tudo o que precisa saber sobre a minha Ordem, e sobre o que você precisa fazer!_

 _A porta foi arrombada, e os homens fardados em vestes pretas e púrpuras com enormes crucifixos bordados na frente pegaram Amelie pelos braços, arrastando-a para fora da nobre morada. O anel jazia guardado entre os dedos de Ailyn._

* * *

— Eu peguei o livro e fugi da casa junto de minha irmã. Àquele ponto eu já não conseguia sequer olhá-la nos olhos sem pensar em matá-la. Nos escondemos na floresta, e como vivemos em uma cabana dentro de um bosque por alguns anos, sabíamos nos virar. Encontramos uma árvore grande e com o tronco oco, fizemos um buraco e nos escondemos ali, eu li cada linha daquele livro, aprendi cada feitiço e como eu deveria fazer para firmar o pacto para adquirir os poderes de uma bruxa da Ordem das Trevas. Ofereci minha alma em troca de um dom, e o anel se tornou meu — mostrou-o e ele brilhou novamente aos olhos de Bankotsu — Diferentemente de Amelie, que era como uma profetisa, eu herdei os poderes do submundo, consigo manipular almas angustiadas e também posso me locomover através de portais, sem ter que andar por horas a fio, simplesmente me materializo onde desejo. Além do mais, aprendi a lançar feitiços também, e alguns truques bobos, como, por exemplo, me comunicar com qualquer pessoa, sem importar em qual idioma, por isso nos entendemos tão bem. Annabelle, certamente, teve que estudar como uma condenada... — ela riu brevemente. Para o seu ouvinte, seus talentos pareciam muito relevantes, ao menos era isso o que dava a entender a expressão embasbaca na face dele — E, bem, no livro eu também descobri o que Amelie quis dizer quando me contou que eu poderia obter os poderes de minha irmã. Havia um feitiço que deveria ser feito na noite de Lua de Sangue, em uma noite assim eu poderia comer seu coração e absorver as suas forças.

Ele esboçou uma careta de desagrado e depois riu.

— Um mês se passou e todas as noites eu olhei para o céu, esperando que a lua se avermelhasse. Fingi a mesma amizade que tínhamos na infância e Annabelle acreditou, porque sempre foi ingênua. Aquilo me rasgava por dentro e eu me odiava por ter de me fazer de sonsa, mas era preciso. Um dia, eu resolvi vestir uma capa e ir à cidade para saber o que tinha sucedido à Amelie, então ouvi os rumores sobre a execução dela e se ainda havia um traço de afeto por minha irmã dentro de mim, ele se foi completamente... Amelie foi queimada em uma fogueira, também por culpa de Annabelle! Digo que foi culpa dela porque, se ela tivesse se empenhado e salvado nosso pai, Amelie nunca teria ido atrás dos ingredientes e, portanto, não teria sido descoberta. Ficamos completamente órfãs e sozinhas no mundo por causa da covardia dela. Se eu tivesse as mesmas habilidades, jamais aquilo teria acontecido. E, foi assim, que eu me convenci de que aqueles poderes deveriam pertencer a mim, pois de nada adiantava estarem nas mãos de uma pessoa fraca de espírito. Eu teria muito mais a oferecer ao mundo do que Annabelle. Retornei à floresta decidida, mas quando olhei dentro do largo tronco, tudo o que encontrei foi o meu livro revirado. Ela lera tudo e já sabia das minhas intenções. A coitadinha tentou fugir, mas sabia que por sermos gêmeas tínhamos um elo forte, e como eu adquirira poderes tinha meios de encontrá-la sem esforço. Ironicamente, a minha perseguição a obrigou a usar seus poderes para criar uma espécie de capa ao seu redor que a tornasse invisível para mim. — de repente, ela gargalhou, riu tanto que se curvou e ficou sem ar, uma de suas mãos esmurrou a terra — Sabe como foi para aquela idiota desfazer a capa e eu conseguir encontrá-la outra vez?

— … Como? — prendendo o riso diante da situação inusitada, Bankotsu perguntou.

— A retardada veio parar aqui, nesse fim de mundo, se escondendo de mim. Se apaixonou por um fulano qualquer, daí veio Naraku, matou o pobre-diabo, roubou sua aparência e ela, no auge de sua dor de cotovelo, desfez o feitiço que a mantinha protegida porque sabia que com minha ajuda poderia conjurar uma arma capaz de ceifar a vida daquele meio-youkai. No fim das contas, ela falhou ao tentar matar Naraku e já não pode se esconder de mim.

— Espera aí! — estava confuso diante de tanta informação, não entendia como uma subordinada poderia se referir ao patrão de modo tão desrespeitoso, e também não entendia muito bem a sucessão de eventos que ela vomitou sem muita preocupação em explicar direito.

— Aquela idiota deixou de usar os poderes para salvar nosso pai, mas sequer pensou duas vezes antes de oferecer a própria vida a mim, por causa de uma paixão besta! Entende? Não a perdoo por isso!

— Então por que não mata ela de uma vez? Você já sabe onde ela está. — para ele a situação era muito simples.

— Porque aquela vadia poupou a minha vida quando teve a chance de me matar! — finalmente, a tristeza que a assombrava antes retornara impetuosa.

— Então, era por causa disso que você estava chorando...

— Naraku quis se livrar de mim, e tentou usá-la para isso, mas Annabelle não se deixou levar e me poupou, mesmo sabendo da minha intenção de matá-la... Ela me ajudou a fugir!

— Oi? Você tá me dizendo que o Naraku quis te matar? Mas você não trabalha para ele?

Ailyn olhou em volta, desconfiada. Depois, arrastou-se para perto dele, apoiou uma mão em seu ombro e cochichou ao pé do ouvido:

— Cuidado com Naraku, ele não é alguém para se confiar... — dito isso, a Rosa Vermelha tornou a sentar onde estava e fez-se de desentendida.

Os orbes escuros com uma ligeira tonalidade azulada pestanejaram atônitos pelo número de informações e pelo conselho recente, dito à surdina, como se a moça desconfiasse que alguém os escutasse. Por instantes, ele a contemplou a fundo e não a viu titubear. Quase se perguntou sobre a integridade de Naraku, no entanto, não interessava a ele as intenções por trás do "contrato". Não sabia também que tipo de motivos a ocidental dera ao mestre para que tivesse a cabeça a prêmio e que se danasse, ele estava vivo, enfim! Nada valia mais do que isso. Bankotsu sorriu despreocupado.

— Eu não estou nem aí pra isso. — enfim respondeu e se levantou — O importante é que estou vivo e livre para fazer o que eu quiser. — Alongou os braços e as pernas, antes de se afastar a olhou de novo — Se não vai mais matar a sua irmã, deveria tentar aproveitar um pouco a vida também. Você é jovem, poderosa e bonita, pode conseguir o que quiser. Para de perder tempo! — mirava-a sobre o ombro, o olho sorria por si só.

— Oh... — e ela riu também, surpresa pelo elogio inesperado — Pensarei sobre isso.

— Vai ficar aí? — encaminhou-se à trilha que o levaria até o acampamento improvisado.

— Não, vou com você. — também se levantou e andou ao lado dele. A partir dali, não falaram mais nada, às vezes olhavam-se discretamente e continham risos. Inesperadamente, abriram-se um para o outro numa conversa inusitada e pegavam-se a pensar sobre isso.

Bankotsu ajeitou-se para dormir, Ailyn ainda demorou um pouco para se asserenar. Sentada diante da fogueira, viu-o descansar através das brasas e quando deu por si, não conseguia parar de mirá-lo uma vez mais. Tão tranquilo, a respiração pesava enquanto o peito subia e descia devagar por baixo do peitoral da armadura. Até durante o sono, ele parecia sorrir.

" _Tenho certeza de que, quando eu morrer, irei para um lugar bem mais soturno, Bankotsu..." —_ ela refletiu, enfim a contemplar o brilho esverdeado da gema em seu anel — _"mas não me arrependo da minha escolha" —_ e fitou o céu escuro da noite, os olhos firmes e melancólicos, mas sempre duros como ela toda aprendera a ser. Sem razão aparente, uma lembrança mais recente surgiu em seus pensamentos, apreendendo-a tão sutilmente que nem um de seus traços estremeceu:

— _Por que me mostrou o seu passado e o de sua irmã? — a sacerdotisa Kikyou perguntou sem disfarçar o estranhamento._

— _Eu não sei, — ela riu, fingindo-se indiferente — talvez quisesse dividir isso com mais alguém. Nunca comentei sobre minha vida com Annabelle antes, sinta-se privilegiada._

— _Você sente culpa? — serena, a vida passada de Kagome perguntou, ainda com os olhos vidrados no líquido a remexer-se dentro do caldeirão._

— _Culpa? De quê? — arregalou os olhos, surpreendida._

— _Duvido que você tenha me mostrado tudo isso apenas para dividir o passado comigo. Você sabe que tentei assassinar a sua irmã, assim como você mesma tentou, e ainda assim quis passar todas essas cenas nesse espelho para que eu testemunhasse as alegrias e tristezas que as duas viveram. Sente-se culpada por ter desejado a morte de sua irmã? — insistiu, agora olhando nos orbes azuis que tremeluziam confusão._

— _Eu não tenho arrependimentos! — enfatizou irritadiça._

— _Pode mentir para si mesma, mas não para mim. Sei que me mostrou essas coisas porque não quer ver a sua irmã morta pelas minhas mãos._

— _Mas é claro, porque a vida dela me pertence! Só eu posso tirá-la!_

* * *

" _Só que eu não sei se ainda quero isso, Annabelle..." —_ Ailyn suspirou, ainda a mirar os astros pincelados no firmamento enquanto a respiração de Bankotsu chiava e ele dormia tranquilo. _—_ _"Mesmo que a absorção do seu poder seja a única salvação da minha alma"—_ Ela selou os longos cílios alourados, deitou-se de lado e pousou a cabeça sobre as mãos. _— "A sua sorte é eu ter encontrado a Joia de Quatro Almas. Se eu viver para sempre, não terei que ir para o inferno."_

 _Continua..._

* * *

Então gente, curtiram essa pequena bíblia narrando a mais nova aventura de Ailyn e um pouco do seu ponto de vista sobre o passado? Esperei muito para contar o lado dela da história, e estou ansiosa para saber o que vocês acharam!

Eu disse que esse capítulo seria polêmico, e eu o considero assim por causa da forma como a minha personagem se expressa acerca do Cristianismo e de Deus. Como eu não tenho religião, não me ofendo com nenhum comentário sobre elas, mas gostaria de dizer que respeito muito os cristãos e os não-cristãos, e que essa obra é apenas uma ficção. No tempo em que minhas personagens viveram, no entanto, infelizmente houve sim uma certa perseguição da Igreja Católica à pessoas que seguiam crenças diferentes (principalmente na Espanha). Então, peço que observem o contexto e a fantasia, é só fanfic. Ok? Amo e respeito vocês! ^^  
Ailyn que é rebarbada, eu só fui quando mais nova! hehehehehe...

Dito isso, espero que tenham gostado e tenham se divertido com o destempero da personagem, eu bem disse que ela teria algum destaque, né não? E sobre o Exército dos Sete, busco colocar bastante da minha criatividade na história deles, porque senti no anime e no mangá que essa parte foi bem superficial. Gostaram, gente? Sério, tô muito ansiosa!  
Kissuuuuuuuuuuus!


	35. Desabrochar

Olá, pessoal! Demorei, mas estou de volta!  
Vocês repararam na capa da fanfic? Depois de quase dois anos, resolvi sentar para desenhar e deu nisso daí. O flash da camêra do meu celular fez Annabelle sair meio loira, Naraku e Hitomi estão parecendo duas moças, mas pelo menos a arte da fanfic agora é minha de fato. Hehehehehe  
Espero que gostem do capítulo, fortes emoções nele!  
Boa leitura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 35 - Desabrochar**

De longe, a irmã de Annabelle viu Bankotsu se aproximar de um barranco, ali o esperava um menino em trajes de exterminador de youkai que ele chamou de "ninja". Conversaram por alguns instantes, o líder do Exército dos Sete meneou a cabeça algumas vezes, outras suspirou profundamente, até que a interação se findou e o garoto se preparou para partir, eis que encarou a árvore onde Ailyn se apoiava e arregalou os olhos espontaneamente.

— Senhorita _Anaberu_? — sussurrou espantado — Não... não é ela.

Bankotsu o observou sem comentários ou perguntas, Kohaku ruborizou e fingiu que nada tinha acontecido. Partiu sem dar qualquer satisfação sobre seu comportamento estranho.

— Então, o que ele tinha a dizer? — Ailyn, enfim, afastou-se da árvore e caminhou sobre a relva alta até estar próxima de seu "amigo" de jornada.

— Notícias sobre meus irmãos, e também sobre o paradeiro do meu companheiro. — ele fechou os olhos e balançou levemente os ombros, embora o gesto o fizesse parecer despreocupado, um tênue risco na testa denunciava que sua indiferença era falsa.

— Seus... irmãos estão bem? — a escocesa perguntou mais para tentar puxar assunto do que por se importar realmente.

— Dois deles falharam e voltaram ao mundo dos mortos. — contou sem rodeios e deu as costas a ela — Bom, chega de enrolar, o caminho é para lá. — apontou a direção além do barranco.

A jovem dos cabelos alourados estreitou os olhos, analisando-o. Um riso baixo e curto escapou de sua garganta, Bankotsu a mirou por cima do ombro.

— O que é? — ele perguntou um tanto confuso.

— Nada não. — Ailyn reproduziu o mesmo gesto dele de outrora, sacudiu os ombros displicentemente e começou a andar na direção em que ele apontou. — _"Somos mais parecidos do que imaginamos"_ — pensou, justificando para si a razão da risada furtiva.

Para ela, Bankotsu estava obviamente chateado pela perda dos entes queridos, mas fingia-se de indiferente para não demonstrar fraqueza, coisa que ela mesma tinha o costume de fazer. E, depois de uma noite de troca de testemunhos em que ele dormiu bastante e ela esteve insone a pensar sobre os eventos mais recentes, houve tempo para fazer algumas comparações. Ambos eram humanos, ambos não nasceram com um dom diferenciado, ou uma magia interior e lutavam para serem fortes e diferentes do resto, sem se importarem com os caminhos que deveriam escolher para tal. Um suspiro de admiração fugiu-lhe enquanto ela se apoiava nas pedras cuidadosamente para não escorregar. Bankotsu já estava bem à frente e a esperava, aparentemente impaciente. — _"Por que estou gastando tanto tempo pensando nisso?"_ — e o humor mudou de dócil a azedo outra vez, enquanto Ailyn o via apressá-la num mover de mãos que a chamava. Primeiro um suspiro admirado, depois outro aborrecido, e ela se valeu dos poderes adquiridos: um círculo se formou à frente dela, a ocidental pulou dentro dele, depois outro círculo surgiu pelas costas do mercenário e lá ela se materializou.

— Ei, podemos usar essa sua habilidade para buscar o meu companheiro! — Bankotsu piscou os olhos esbugalhados vezes seguidas, e um sorriso maroto enfeitou-lhe a face.

— Você sabe exatamente onde ele está? — perguntou a revirar os olhos e bater um pé na terra.

— Tenho algumas coordenadas do castelo. — coçou o queixo.

— Digamos que se você soubesse exatamente onde seu amiguinho está, eu até poderia levá-lo lá. — enfim, ela sorriu também, porém não era um sorriso solidário, tampouco natural. — Mas o que eu ganharia em troca? — de braços cruzados e num andar elegante, ela o rodeou. Bankotsu riu e pousou as mãos sobre a cintura.

— O que é isso, uma barganha? — acompanhou-a com o olhar. — O que você quer, mulher?

— Hmm... — Ailyn tocou um lado do rosto com a mão, apoiando-se nela, o cotovelo jazia sobre a outra. Parou de dar voltas e ficou de frente para ele, e fazendo-se de pensativa, acabou se perdendo nos detalhes do peitoral da armadura por alguns instantes, depois na singela fita vermelha que o prendia à grande ombreira – aquela armadura deveria ter quase o peso do homem – reparou, e seus olhos subiram ao pescoço do sujeito, presos no pomo de Adão protuberante, e também no que tinha por trás. Os dedos que seguravam a própria bochecha abandonaram a pele leitosa para aproximarem-se daquela garganta amorenada, e quente – sentiu-a quando roçou as pontas num afago tão sutil quanto a brisa da tarde.

Pois a mão firme do guerreiro conteve a dela, e a afastou de si. Embora Bankotsu fosse pouca coisa mais baixo do que Ailyn, sua mão era bem maior do que a dela. Em um movimento, os dedos fortes cobriram os feminis por completo e os esquentaram.

— Oh! — ela entreabriu os lábios e os globos cerúleos expandiram-se, abandonando o pescoço do morto-vivo para encontrar seus olhos escuros e diretos, sem filtro algum.

— Você quer os fragmentos da joia? — Ele não sorria, nem piscava, todavia o tom de voz despretensioso dele quase a fez acreditar que se ela dissesse que sim, ele os ofereceria. No entanto, Ailyn paralisou e não conseguiu falar palavra alguma, Sua mão transpirou dentro da dele. Bankotsu a puxou ainda mais para perto, apertando-lhe o pulso e quando ele se pronunciou pela segunda vez, a forasteira pôde sentir seu hálito morno — Hein, é isso o que você quer? — Ainda a olhava na mesma intensidade, como se pudesse queimá-la por dentro.

— Me solte... — quis ser ríspida, mas a exigência soou sussurrada. Enfim seus olhos fugiram dos dele, e com a outra mão ela tentou abrir os dedos dele para livrar-se do toque.

— Então me responde, quer os fragmentos? — Bankotsu sequer forçou os dedos para que continuassem fechados, e ela ainda assim não conseguiu se libertar ou se afastar dele. — Se quer tanto, por que ainda não tentou tirar de mim enquanto eu dormia? — Ailyn abandonou a mão dele e começou a empurrá-lo, forçou a palma livre contra a sua armadura robusta. Ela grunhia enraivecida, porém fraca. — Naraku tá de olho em você, não é? Por isso que tá comportada. — tirou a conclusão e prensou ainda mais o pulso dela entre os dedos, fazendo-a sentir a mão adormecer. — Mas por que ele te poupa se você apronta tanto hã? — foi dando passos para frente, forçando-a a andar junto, encurralando-a.

— Não é da sua conta! — já que a armadura dele atrapalhava tanto, ela o segurou pela gola e tentou sacudi-lo, o homem era uma fortaleza, nem balançou. Ailyn sentiu as costas atritarem-se no tronco de uma árvore e gemeu dolorida, fazendo-o rir uma vez mais.

— Por acaso você é a vadia dele? — risonho, perguntou em tom mais baixo. Uma de suas sobrancelhas levantava-se, acusando a malícia na pergunta. Dessa vez, era ele quem a analisava. A raiva ferveu dentro de Ailyn e os dentes dela rangeram.

— Como ousa?! — o torpor de minutos atrás passou, e com o retorno da razão veio a bruma que a protegia, arrastando-se primeiro pelo chão para depois se elevar e enrolar as pernas de Bankotsu, prendendo-o no chão. Se isso o assustou? Pelo contrário. O rapaz se aproximou ainda mais e a segurou pela nuca, laçando os cachos dourados entre os dedos e obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos sem escapatória.

— Se eu perceber que você tá tentando me passar para trás, eu juro que te mato. — Decretou, a ponta do nariz roçava-se à dela, mas o tom era grave e o negrume no olhar mais ainda — Entendeu? — apertou ainda mais o enlace nos cabelos, fazendo-a sentir uma ardência na nuca. A mão que continha a dela a soltou de súbito para espalmar-se no tronco escuro da árvore, o braço rente à cintura de Ailyn e os dela, já retos nem se mexiam. Mesmo assustada, mirava-o sem piscar e sua névoa já o enredava pelas articulações dos joelhos e das axilas.

— E que garantia tem de que não vou matá-lo primeiro? — rosnou bem baixinho, provando a ele e a si que não seria subjugada. Inclinou o rosto para frente, quase tocando os lábios aos dele. Se não fosse pela sua respiração ofegante a entregar o nervosismo, talvez ele tivesse se sentido intimidado, ainda assim, mais uma vez os atos dela serviam apenas de incentivo para a diversão dele.

— Tenta... — Bankotsu, instigado pela provocação, roçou a boca na dela, aproveitando-se da proximidade, e quando ia lhe mordiscar o lábio inferior, tentado a transformar o clima de tensão em algo muito mais picante, sentiu o corpo ser tragado para trás e por pouco não caiu sentado já distante da moça. Seus pés enterraram-se na terra para que pudesse se manter ereto, apenas um pouco curvo para frente. Foi aquela fumaça mística, constatou, que o puxou para longe na forma de quatro braços em torno de seu corpo. Ailyn, descabelada, ainda encostada na árvore, ofegava com o peito a descer e subir freneticamente. O dorso de uma mão esfregava a boca e ela toda suava.

Aos poucos, a bruma desapareceu como uma miragem e o líder dos mercenários limpou a roupa, depois alongou os braços. Por último, a fitou outra vez e se sentiu triunfante diante da vermelhidão na face dela, e da raiva frustrada nos olhos.

— Vê se anda na linha garota, tô te avisando. — e deu as costas para ela, tornando a peregrinar na direção apontada por Kohaku, sem contar com a habilidade de criar portais da jovem justamente por não querer se ver numa posição favorável à qualquer chantagem. Era ele quem ditava regras ali, e que ela ficasse ciente.

Ailyn desencostou as costas da árvore e apontou a mão para ele, as intenções perversas transbordavam de seu olhar e de seus dentes a mordiscar os próprios lábios. Eis que um zunido estridente em seu ouvido a tirou da posição. Um daqueles malditos insetos surgiu ao seu lado como prova de que Naraku observava tudo e que ela teria mesmo que andar na linha, como Bankotsu sugeriu. Irada, fechou as mãos e acelerou o passo.

— A vadia de Naraku é minha irmã, não eu. Pensei que tivesse prestado atenção na história que contei, seu idiota! — sibilou quase fora de si, e andou na frente sem sequer se dar o trabalho de olhá-lo, apenas ouviu o riso diante do comentário infantil e rancoroso.

Numa noite deram-se tão bem, agora ela queria engasgá-lo outra vez, a raiva era tremenda que parecia escapar de seu corpo e exalar como uma aura negra. Raiva sim, não só dele contudo. Ailyn estava furiosa consigo mesma, pela excitação que sentiu quando esteve sob o domínio dele. A proximidade entre ambos provocou tamanha palpitação entre suas pernas que a deixou desorientada. Sentiu vontade de devorá-lo por inteiro, ímpetos avassaladores tiveram de ser contidos ou ela não responderia por si. Não sabia o que era mais forte, a raiva ou o desejo por aquele moleque baixinho. Ah, por favor, ela merecia coisa melhor! — pensava.

* * *

Passaram dois dias caminhando sem descanso, Ailyn se perguntava se Bankotsu seguia esse ritmo simplesmente para castigá-la.

— Anda, molenga! — ele dizia à frente, sempre risonho e ela, evidentemente exausta, a apoiar-se em árvores, continha inúmeras praguejadas em pensamentos, orgulhosa demais para admitir que estava cansada.

Só que Ailyn, apesar de manipular as artes do submundo, era humana antes de tudo e exercício físico nunca fora uma prática em sua vida. Em dado momento, suas pernas ficaram tão exauridas que ela tombou na terra. Bankotsu parou ao ouvir o ruído de galhos se quebrando, girou-se e a viu caída. Quieto, se aproximou, ajoelhou diante dela e ergueu uma mão. Ela a estapeou e tentou se levantar sozinha, mas se desequilibrou novamente. A brancura nos lábios sugeria que ela estava desidratada. O rapaz meneou a cabeça negativamente e, como se o corpo dela fosse uma pluma, pegou-o e o atirou sobre o ombro.

— O que está fazendo? — Ailyn estapeou as costas dele e chacoalhou as pernas.

— Se for esperar por você, passaremos o dia inteiro aqui. Então vou te carregar! — de olhos fechados e um sorriso brilhante nos lábios, Bankotsu se colocou de pé e a carregou como se fosse um leitão abatido. Os protestos da escocesa não duraram muito, diante de seu cansaço. Não muito depois o rapazote a ouviu respirar pesadamente e percebeu que a moça dormia, já era fim de tarde e ele próprio não descansava há duas noites – por simples e pura desconfiança. Mas, ao recostá-la sobre a raiz alta de um salgueiro e tirar os fios dourados que cobriam o rosto, contemplou um semblante tão sereno que não se sentiu mais ameaçado. Sorriu e amoleceu os ombros, sentado de frente para ela.

— Nem parece uma besta selvagem e histérica enquanto dorme... — comentou para si, vislumbrando-a resmungar durante o sono e virar o corpo de lado, acomodando-se.

* * *

Ailyn acordou no meio da madrugada. Estranhou a manta enrolada em seu corpo, pois sabia que aquele pedaço de pano não existia até antes de cair no sono.

— Um monge andarilho passou por aqui. — ouviu a explicação, Bankotsu estava recostado do outro lado da árvore, a cabeça apoiava-se nos braços. Ele disse de olhos fechados, o sono dele era leve a ponto de ouvir o movimento sutil do corpo dela sobre a grama.

— E você roubou isso dele, claro. — comentou desdenhosa, apesar de a coberta a proteger do frio.

— Um agradecimento viria a calhar, você tava tremendo. — respondeu-a em tom semelhante.

— Agora você se preocupa com o meu bem-estar? — prosseguiu sendo desagradável, encolhendo-se dentro da manta e espremendo os olhos, nitidamente fazendo birra.

— Se você ficar doente, vai me dar trabalho. — debochou, e conteve a risada ao ouvir um murmúrio de desagrado vindo da raiz ao lado.

" _Por que raios eu vim parar nesse fim de mundo, e agora tenho que cooperar com um sujeitinho tão primitivo?"_ — com a pele fria, mas o espírito febril, Ailyn virou-se para um lado e depois para outro, tamanho era o incômodo dentro dela. E, para piorar a sua situação, a sonolência se fora e a mente hiperativa a fazia pensar em coisas que não queria, e lembrar-se do constrangimento que o mercenário lhe causara. Os pensamentos foram se resumindo na imagem da boca dele, unicamente, e então a irmã de Annabelle perdeu a paz de vez, se levantou e andou em círculos.

— Eu quero dormir, mas assim tá difícil. — Bankotsu reclamou, ela fez o possível para ignorar e mediu o peso nas pisadas, ainda assim o rapaz estava incomodado — Eu vou ter que te amarrar? — irritado, desencostou-se da árvore e inclinou a cabeça para olhá-la — Mas que pé no saco!

— Eu vou dar uma volta! — exclamou com os ânimos incandescentes e foi-se.

— Tá, faz o que quiser! — ouviu-o dizer ao longe.

Conforme se afastava, alimentando a ideia de simplesmente ir embora, ouviu o zunido outra vez. Três insetos venenosos a seguiam.

— O que vocês querem, pestes? — ralhou — Será que eu não posso nem tomar um ar?!

Os youkais seguiram-na mesmo com todas as possíveis reclamações.

— Mas que inferno! — gritou, sem temer acordar qualquer fera naquela floresta sombria. Chutou pedrinhas pelo caminho, arrancou gravetos de árvores e voltou ao local onde Bankotsu dormia, já que Naraku a obrigava a fazê-lo, mesmo sem estar presente.

Ailyn ficou sentada sobre a grama, de braços cruzados, até o sol emitir seus primeiros raios e o saqueador de outra época despertar revigorado.

— Preciso de papel, tinta, e um pincel! — esse foi o jeito dele de dar bom-dia.

A ocidental revirou os olhos e se levantou completamente desinteressada. Em mais ou menos uma hora a dupla encontrou o monge de quem Bankotsu roubara a manta – caído morto entre alguns arbustos, a sacola do sujeito já tinha sido explorada, provavelmente pelo companheiro dela de jornada, e, sem cerimônias, Bankotsu meteu a mão ali dentro, revirou os pergaminhos e enfim riu satisfeito, anunciando:

— Eu sabia que encontraria aqui! — e puxou alguns papeis enrolados, tinta preta e um pincel.

— Resolveu virar artista? — ela escarneceu, mirando-o a certa distância.

Bankotsu ignorou a gracinha da moça e guardou os materiais consigo.

— Vem, estamos perto! — puxou-a pelo braço, completamente descuidado.

Ailyn reclamou, e não reclamou pouco, mas seu corpo foi arrastado até o limite da montanha, e do outro lado do precipício dava para ver um imponente castelo. Finalmente, o guerreiro a soltou e sentou-se sobre o gramado verdoengo e começou a meditar sobre qualquer coisa que ela não conseguia entender. Ele sorria do nada, como se a musa da inspiração o visitasse, então ele escrevia um ideograma no papel, analisava-o, a alegria se transformava em irritação e ele amassava a folha como uma criança chateada.

" _Defunto doido!"_ — com o estranhamento estampado em todas as feições, ainda de pé ela o olhava a entortar os lábios.

— Lavem bem os seus rostos... — o rapaz disse consigo mesmo — Não, não está bom. — amassou o papel e jogou fora, escreveu outra coisa que continuou a não apetecer seu julgamento — Não, não e não! — e jogou mais uma porção de folhas para trás. Ailyn riu, e logo parou ao receber um olhar enraivecido.

Em alguns instantes, o menino do outro dia surgiu diante de Bankotsu novamente, anunciando o retorno dos irmãos dele. Então, um som alto e metálico reverberou e o ser metade máquina reluziu nos olhos da estrangeira. Antes, quando os conheceu, um dos homens do bando improvisara uma plataforma quase em formato de carroça para que todos pudessem ir de carona naquela "coisa", mas agora, além de ele ter meios de se locomover – que pareciam patas de aço – dois canhões adornavam suas costas. Mais bizarro impossível, ao menos para a imaginação dela. Quaisquer que fossem suas opiniões sobre o assunto, porém, Ailyn manteve-as guardadas para si e decidiu por só observar a interação entre os companheiros de guerras e saques. Ouviu-os comentar sobre os acontecimentos e as derrotas decentes, depois contemplou Renkotsu – que a olhava de um modo detestável vez ou outra – escrever para Bankotsu a frase considerada por ele genial, mas para ela sem sentido. Lavem seus pescoços? Que porcaria era aquela? Ela não conseguiu evitar revirar os olhos. Se não era Renkotsu, era Jakotsu a encará-la com ímpetos assassinos, e a implicância começaria, se não fosse Bankotsu a anunciar o ataque ao castelo.

Ela iria de expectadora a essa empreitada, e só. Disse em alto e bom som que não os ajudaria, porque não era trabalho dela resgatar um oitavo integrante. Os homens riram, deixando claro que qualquer esforço da parte dela não seria necessário.

" _Melhor assim"_ — ela pensou, vendo Bankotsu se separar de Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu e Jakotsu. A princípio, ela não entrou na propriedade, ouviu de longe os sons da batalha e das vidas tiradas sem custo, viu fumaça se espalhar do chão ao céu, e somente quando a quietude se instalou, Ailyn chegou no pátio arrasado através de um de seus portais. Com exceção de Bankotsu, os homens fitaram-na surpresos com a habilidade. A vaidade reinou até ela ouvir o líder do bando reclamar por seu irmão afeminado não ter deixado uma mulher viva para servi-lhes saquê.

" _Sério isso?!"_ — o sangue borbulhou nas veias a ponto de a face rosar, Ailyn bateu os pés conforme caminhou, passou entre Bankotsu e Jakotsu forçando-os a afastarem-se e se enfurnou dentro de um cômodo de madeira logo atrás deles.

— O que deu nela? — o rapaz de voz aguda perguntou de olhos arregalados.

— E eu que sei? — Bankotsu deu de ombros.

Encostada à parede, Ailyn perguntava-se o mesmo. O humor dela nunca fora dos melhores, mas irritar-se por tão pouco?

Passou os dedos pelo rosto, jogou a franja enrolada para trás e respirou fundo, buscando calma. O que quer que fosse aquela penúria, tinha certeza de que seria passageira, teria que aguentar o tempo que durasse.

" _Não é pior do que viver dentro de uma árvore"_ — convencia-se.

A voz de Renkotsu, enfim, chamou-lhe a atenção novamente. Ele perguntava a Bankotsu se realmente poderiam confiar em Naraku. O coração de Ailyn acelerou, ela nunca dera bola para aquele sujeito, mas a indagação dele acendeu uma esperança esquisita nela. Ela, de fato, por mais que quisesse falar tudo o que sabia sobre o hanyou, não podia dar um pio ou sua vida estaria em risco. Mas, se um dos amigos de Bankotsu o fizesse pensar sobre o assunto e o convencesse de se desvincular do vilão, ela poderia unir forças com o rapaz e...

" _Espera, no que estou pensando?"_ — sacudiu a cabeça, e logo viu que tinha razão em não dar valor àquelas ideias loucas, pois o próprio Bankotsu se mostrou deveras desinteressado em saber mais sobre o Naraku. O sujeito era simplista, estava ali para fazer o seu trabalho e aproveitar a vida.

Qualquer conversa que poderia surgir de teorias conspiratórias cessou com o som de uma forte ventania, um pequeno tornado. Olhando através da fresta, Ailyn notou a presença de um youkai moreno, cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, e seus olhos vidraram-se nele tão logo ouviu os indivíduos discutirem e acusarem-no de carregar fragmentos da Joia de Quatro Almas nas pernas.

Assistiu admirada Bankotsu erguer a alabarda – que ela descobriu ser o tal companheiro dele – e a arma deveria ter o dobro de seu peso. Como os movimentos dele eram graciosos, e rápidos... – devaneou, a mão encostada ao batente da porta, apenas um de seus olhos a mostra. E um olho azul arredondado foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção do youkai lobo.

— Você... ei, eu te conheço! — claramente, ele se referia a ela, apesar de a jovenzinha ter certeza de nunca ter cruzado com ele antes. A distração teria custado caro ao lupino se Inuyasha não tivesse chegado a tempo e tomado seu lugar na luta contra Bankotsu. As lâminas da Tessaiga e de Banryu se atritaram provocando faíscas, e quando Ailyn percebeu, aquele castelo dizimado já era um lugar superpovoado por inimigos de Naraku. Os amigos do meio-youkai cachorro chegaram e confrontaram os companheiros de Bankotsu. Não só Kouga – o lobo – a reparou lá, mas também Kagome que sentiu a presença de seu fragmento. A sorte da escocesa foi o foco de Renkotsu cair sobre a menina, não permitindo que ela arranjasse tempo para denunciá-la.

Tudo parecia estar sob controle, por isso ela se manteve quieta e bem escondida, inibindo o seu cheiro com magia, e também a sua aura. As palavras em gaélico eram entoadas apenas em pensamentos, e ela se concentrava, de olhos fechados, para manter-se invisível aos olhos dos oponentes.

Então, um clarão despertou-lhe a atenção, aproximava-se de seu esconderijo. Viu Bankotsu, a se proteger atrás de Banryu, se jogar lá dentro e pular sobre seu corpo, agarrando-a contra si.

— Droga, não vai dar tempo! — ele exclamou alucinado e fechou os olhos com força. Ailyn compreendeu o que ele quis dizer quando viu a luminosidade dourada adentrar impiedosa e o telhado começar a ruir, então ela segurou Bankotsu consigo, um círculo se formou abaixo dos dois e eles caíram dentro dele.

— Ele já era! — Inuyasha anunciou confiante, ainda a empunhar a sua espada contornada por vendaval — Um humano não poderia sobreviver à minha Ferida do Vento!

— Eu não teria tanta certeza, cara de cachorro! — Kouga apontou um círculo a surgir ao alto. De dentro daquele portal todos viram dois corpos caírem e rolarem pelo chão, um homem e uma mulher ainda atordoados. Por último, caiu a grande alabarda fincada ao solo arenoso.

— Você!? — Inuyasha referiu-se à Ailyn.

— É a irmã da Anna! — Sango exclamou.

— Ela ainda tem o fragmento na testa! — Kagome denunciou — Ei, por que você está lutando pelo Naraku? Ele quase fez a sua irmã te matar!

— Isso não é da conta de vocês! — Ela respondeu duramente, enquanto Bankotsu a ajudava a levantar.

Não eram só os olhares dos amigos de Annabelle que recaíam sobre ela, mas também os de Renkotsu e Jakotsu. Bankotsu, por sua vez, era o único que não parecia julgá-la, mesmo que a fitasse incessantemente.

Uma voz terrivelmente conhecida por Ailyn ecoou por todos os cantos, e inesperadamente o ser em traje de Babuíno Branco surgiu – e dessa vez ele tinha cheiro de flores.

— Naraku... — ela empalideceu e segurou-se no braço de Bankotsu, apavorada.

As coordenadas foram sucintas: eles deveriam recuar. Não era bem isso o que o líder do Exército dos Sete queria, e ele tornou a apontar a alabarda para Inuyasha, insistindo em lutar, mas o comando de Naraku – ou melhor – da _marionete_ de Naraku foi mantido, e o grupo de homens, com o respaldo de Ailyn, percebeu que bater em retirada seria a melhor opção no momento, ou acabariam sendo derrotados ali mesmo.

Subiram no lombo metálico de Ginkotsu e partiram em busca de sobrevivência, as questões eram muitas, e transbordavam dos olhos dos companheiros de Bankotsu a encararem a mulher de feições únicas. A Rosa Vermelha, constrangida, olhava para o céu para não ter que lidar com ninguém.

* * *

— Irmão, por que não pegamos o fragmento daquela mulher? — Já de noite, enquanto eles montavam acampamento, Jakotsu enchia os ouvidos do parceiro de perguntas.

— Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que ela tá com a gente? — impaciente, respondeu sem mirá-lo.

— Chefe, eu estou com Jakotsu, — Renkosu comentou — deveríamos pegar o fragmento dela para o senhor, e também estou preocupado com uma coisa... Por que ela é aliada do tal Naraku se ele já atentou contra a vida dela? Pior, fez a própria irmã tentar matá-la? Ainda não estou convencido de que esse Naraku seja de confiança...

— Cadê a mulher? — Suikotsu perguntou olhando para os lados.

Ela não estava lá. Enquanto eles se distraiam conversando sobre qual deveria ser o destino dela, Ailyn tinha tomado chá de sumiço. Bankotsu, mais sério que o de costume, respirou fundo e se afastou dos compadres sem dar satisfações. A passos pesados e largos, o mercenário se meteu por entre as árvores e parou diante de um riacho. Olhou para cada lado que pôde e não viu nada além de mato, água e vaga-lumes.

" _Ela foi embora mesmo?"_ — perguntou-se aborrecido.

Uma luz cor de esmeralda o induziu a olhar para o lado e a viu surgir, repentinamente, protegida por uma mortalha negra.

— Onde você tava? — questionou irritado, sentado na beira do rio.

— Eu fui buscar uma coisa. — aproximou-se dele e sentou ao seu lado, aparentemente calma.

— Sabia que todos querem o seu pescoço? — referiu-se aos companheiros.

— Menos você. — abaixou o capuz, sorridente.

— Hein? — confundiu-se com o sorriso estampado na face dela.

— Você me salvou. — encarou-o enfim, parecendo levemente contente.

Bankotsu abriu a boca para responder, porém escolheu não dizer nada e os lábios fecharam-se quase num bico. O rapaz virou o rosto, tornando a mirar as águas correntes, os braços se cruzaram, bem como as pernas. A alabarda jazia recostada a uma pedra.

— Eu trouxe uma coisa... — ela disse, ligeiramente acanhada no tom, mas não nas expressões. Depois de desamarrar a fita da mortalha e livrar-se do pano, Ailyn apontou para uma garrafa rechonchuda de vidro em seu colo, cujo líquido no interior aparentava ser alaranjado.

— O que é isso? — Bankotsu a viu segurar a garrafa e apontar a ele, oferecendo-a.

— Uísque. — contou – É uma bebida da minha terra natal, fui buscar para você.

— Hum... — segurou o conteúdo em uma mão, depois a fitou ainda desconfiado — E quem me garante que você não tá tentando me envenenar para pegar os meus fragmentos?

Em vez de responder com palavras, e já um pouco sisuda, Ailyn tirou a garrafa da mão dele, arrancou a rolha e sem qualquer delicadeza, encaixou a boca no gargalo e tomou um gole generoso da bebida.

— Satisfeito? — perguntou a limpar o canto dos lábios, úmidos. Finalmente, Bankotsu sorriu e aceitou a oferta, tomou uma golada ainda maior do que a dela e quase se engasgou.

— Essa é das boas! — tossiu entre as palavras.

— Cuidado, é forte. — alertou e pediu a garrafa de volta, tomou mais um gole.

— Posso saber a razão do presente? — claro que uma hora ou outra ele teria que voltar a ser provocativo, no entanto isso não o impedia de continuar bebendo sem se preocupar com as consequências.

— Ora, você nem teve tempo de comemorar o retorno do seu... — olhou para a alabarda — companheiro! — e começou a rir irremediavelmente, riu tanto que até estranhou — Eu avisei que esse negócio era forte. — balançou a garrafa e bebeu mais um pouco, arrancando risos dele também.

— Está ficando quente... — embora risse da alteração de Ailyn, Bankotsu percebeu que ele próprio não estava tão sóbrio, pois se atrapalhou para desfazer-se da armadura, seus dedos vacilaram ao desamarrarem a fita vermelha da ombreira.

Fraca de tanto rir, Ailyn o ajudou a se desfazer das peças superiores, e a partir da cintura ele se virou. Logo, o moço revivido trajava apenas seu quimono branco que brilhava à luz do luar e à luz verde acendida pela magia da forasteira. Quase deitados sobre a grama, tomando o elixir do desacanhamento como se bebessem água, conversaram aos risos sobre os assuntos mais triviais, a cada gargalhada que dava, Ailyn apoiava a cabeça sobre o ombro dele e segurava-se em seu braço. Despercebida, já estava quase o abraçando e ele bem que estava gostando, pois não parava de olhá-la com um sorriso abobalhado e certa malícia no olhar. Ao erguer o rosto para cima, os olhos azuis-claros encontraram-se com os escuros. A mordiscar os próprios lábios de maneira sapeca, ela passou a ponta do dedo indicador pelo nariz arrebitado dele e desceu pela boca, afagando-a. Ele não fez nada para impedir, tampouco diminuiu a proximidade. Quieto e sorridente, manteve-se na mesma posição ao passo de que ela se inclinou ainda mais para perto e disse, quase a beijá-lo:

— Você me parece vivo demais para um morto. — e prendeu um riso.

— Tá caidinha por mim. — enfim, a malícia escapou no tom sussurrado e no riso galante.

— Até parece! — imediatamente, as bochechas dela arderam em brasa e ela o empurrou. Bankotsu caiu deitado, rindo deliciosamente.

Ela tentou se levantar, mas caiu sentada de tão bêbada. Então, ele a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a rolar por cima de seu corpo e depois, prendeu-a embaixo de si, segurando-lhe as mãos para assegurar-se de que ela não o esmurraria.

— Me larga! — Ailyn urrou.

— Shhh... — Bankotsu sibilou e aproximou os rostos novamente, a trança caída sobre um dos ombros a fazer contraste com a brancura de sua roupa o tornava uma visão ainda mais interessante. Ailyn debateu as pernas por curto tempo, então elas sossegaram entre as dele. — Isso, fica quietinha. — as mãos dele percorreram os braços dela, suspendendo-lhe as densas mangas avermelhadas, depois cativaram o seu rosto – eram tão quentes, tão vivas...

Os olhos dele, quase fechados, reluziam o fogo inconfundível da luxúria, bem como o sorriso maroto. Primeiro, ele esfregou a boca úmida pela bochecha dela, esquentando-a ainda mais. Logo, os cantos dos lábios se esbarraram e o ápice da língua dele afagou o lábio inferior pintado de vermelho para depois, esgueirar-se pela singela abertura e começar a adentrar a cavidade que tanto pedia por aquilo. Sequer deram-se conta de que estavam se beijando, o gosto amargo do uísque prevalecia, misturado às texturas. Bankotsu prensou o corpo feminil debaixo do seu e, empolgado pelo momento, pressionou o volume por baixo das calças entre as pernas dela, abertas por vontade própria. Os dedos brutos dele começaram a subir aquelas camadas pesadas de saia e apalpar as coxas roliças conforme o beijo entorpecente aprofundava-se e eles se lambuzavam aos gemidos.

— Irmão, cadê você? — A voz de Jakotsu foi ouvida por ambos, e mesmo distante os alarmou, fazendo-os apartarem-se imediatamente. — Ah, está aí! — não muito depois ele chegou e logo se espantou com a cena: um homem e uma mulher ofegantes, sentados cada um para um lado, as peças da armadura de Bankotsu largadas pela grama e as roupas do casal amassadas, bem como o cabelo dourado de Ailyn, bocas borradas de tinta rubra acusavam o que o casal andara fazendo.

— Irmãozinho! — risonho e com a fala vagarosa, meio embolada, o líder ergueu a garrafa e o convidou: — Vem beber com a gente! Olha essa bebida que a, a — ele estalou a língua no palato, mirou-a a sorrir desajeitado e perguntou: — como é mesmo o seu nome?

— Ora! — ultrajada, ela se levantou e afastou-se cambaleante — Divirtam-se os dois, boa noite. — esbarrou o ombro em um galho, mas estava dormente demais para sentir.

— Ih, ela ficou brava... — Bankotsu coçou o canto do rosto com o dedo indicador.

— É claro que ela ficou brava! — Jakotsu espalmou a mão à testa e suspirou — Ela está com a gente faz um tempo e até agora você não decorou o nome dela...

— Que culpa eu tenho se o nome dela é difícil? — e bebeu novamente, agindo como se não estivesse incomodado, mas suas sobrancelhas tencionadas o entregavam.

* * *

Ailyn caminhara bastante, a ponto de chegar onde o riacho parecia mais fundo, ali ela se ajoelhou e lavou o rosto, o pescoço e principalmente a boca. Esfregou os lábios até intumescê-los, depois bebeu muita água no intuito de se hidratar e fazer a embriaguez passar.

Aqueles calores estranhos – mas bem conhecidos – intensificaram com o uísque. Ora, ela estava longe de ser uma virgem santa, já tivera experiências anteriores, todas insignificantes. Por curiosidade, ou por necessidades da carne, Ailyn entregara o corpo a alguns homens em sua vida, muitas dessas vezes ela teve algo a ganhar em troca, e sempre se saiu como vencedora. Porém, a sensação de frio revirando-se dentro da barriga lhe era inédita. Ela toda se tremia.

Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Annabelle sobre amor e de como ela desdenhou do sentimento. Seria possível o desdém voltar-se contra ela? A indagação a fez rir histericamente, cobrindo o ventre com as mãos. Sim, ela sentia uma forte atração física por Bankotsu. Ele era jovem, viril, e poderoso, além do mais, fazia tempo que Ailyn não se sentia desejada ou se deitava com alguém, era natural!

… então por que diabos ela estava tão aborrecida por ele não se lembrar de seu nome? Por que isso seria relevante?

Ah, devia ser a bebida. Com certeza era!

— Ei... — ouviu uma voz suave pelas suas costas. Virou-se rapidamente, na expectativa de que fosse ele, mas era o outro.

Era Jakotsu.

— O que você quer? — suspirou chateada.

— Olha, eu vou ser bem sincero, — se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela — detesto mulheres, só de estar ao lado de uma me dá nos nervos.

— Então, por que está aqui? — cruzou os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Porque apesar de você ser mulher, eu quase vou com a sua cara. — disse naturalmente — E eu gostaria de ter mais disso. — suspendeu a garrafa vazia.

— Nossa, muito obrigada! — ironizou — Lamento, mas o estoque acabou.

— Gosta dele? — Jakotsu inclinou-se para frente, ficando mais perto dela e encarando-a incisivamente.

— Hã?!

— Gosta do meu irmão? — ele aprimorou a pergunta.

— Vocês são irmãos de verdade? — ignorou completamente e mudou de assunto.

— Sim, eu e Bankotsu somos. — sorriu e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

— Parecem tão unidos... — Ailyn comentou e molhou os dedos de uma mão no córrego ao lado.

— Mas é claro, somos uma família, cuidamos um do outro. — ela riu em resposta, fora um riso seco — Por que está rindo?

— Eu tenho uma irmã também. — contou.

— A que tentou te matar, não é?

— Não posso condená-la, fui eu quem quis matá-la primeiro. — deu de ombros.

— E por quê? — ele piscou os olhos negros algumas vezes, sem conseguir entender.

— Porque eu a odeio. — falou pausadamente, o olhar já não se fixava em nada.

— Por que a odeia tanto? — insistiu em perguntar, estava mesmo curioso sobre aquela relação fraternal.

— Ai, sinceramente? Eu já nem sei mais... — cobriu o rosto com as mãos, depois massageou as têmporas e bufou.

— Eu acho que você deveria procurá-la e fazer as pazes. — disse confiante.

— E por que eu faria isso? — encarou-o confusa.

— Porque deve ser muito triste viver tão solitária.

— Bem, eu discordo, até acostumei... — riu outra vez — mas eu não estou mais sozinha de qualquer modo, não é verdade? Não que eu tenha escolhido assim, mas... — debochou.

— Então, gosta dele ou não? — Jakotsu não tinha esquecido do assunto.

— Ah, mas que coisa! — resmungou — Por que me pergunta isso?

— Porque ele gosta de você. — afirmou sem titubear.

— Ah, faça-me o favor! — Ailyn gargalhou espontânea — Ele nem se lembra do meu nome!

— Mas arriscou a própria vida para salvar a sua pele. Isso não conta? — Jakotsu cruzou os braços e o sorriso em seus lábios avermelhados se fechou.

Ailyn abriu a boca, no entanto não conseguiu responder. O ar travou no meio da garganta, ela empalideceu e seus olhos cerúleos escancaram-se. Não esperaria que seu coração fosse acelerar daquela maneira por causa de uma pessoa nem em cem anos. Sentia as batucadas tremelicarem dentro do peito e o corpo inteiro esquentar de dentro para fora. Era verdade, Bankotsu a salvou da Ferida do Vento e, por autodefesa ou qualquer outra coisa que ela desconhecia o nome, desde o instante ela tentara não pensar nisso, mas a sua mente a traía. Trazer uma bebida para ele foi uma forma de agradecimento, todavia a escocesa era muito orgulhosa para admitir. Aquilo realmente mexeu com ela e a grande verdade dentro de si era que tinha medo de elaborar uma resposta para aquela pergunta, pois era a mesma que ela vinha se fazendo ultimamente: _"Eu gosto dele?"._

— Você gosta. — Jakotsu respondeu por ela, como se Ailyn fosse o enigma mais fácil de se resolver. O sorriso crente dele a assombrou.

— Gosto nada! — nem mesmo o tom histérico a fez soar ciente da ideia que defendia.

— Gosta sim! — ele riu — E agradeça aos céus por ele gostar de você, ou eu te retalhava aqui e agora. Mas, prometi a mim mesmo que se um dia meu irmão arranjasse uma mulher de quem gostasse, não mexeria com ela. — levantou as mãos ao alto, como se o gesto pudesse representar paz.

— Eu não sou a mulher do seu irmão! — levantou-se, cansada da conversa.

— Tá certo. — era óbvio no jeito de falar que ele não a levava a sério. — Agora vamos voltar ao acampamento, ou você prefere dormir no meio do mato, rodeada de youkais? — Jakotsu também se pôs de pé.

A contragosto, Ailyn voltou com o rapaz esguio para o paradeiro da trupe de baderneiros e deu-se com um Bankotsu a dormir o sono dos justos, até roncava de vez em quando. Os outros ainda estavam despertos e persistiam a encará-la em ares de hostilidade. Sentiu-se com sorte, porém, de arranjar uma espécie de aliança repentina com Jakotsu, mesmo por uma razão que não a agradava. Decidiu-se por recostar em um canto próximo do rapaz andrógino, mas não dormiu tão bem quanto gostaria. Qualquer barulho a despertava. O descanso se deu nas primeiras horas da manhã, quando Bankotsu acordou. Mesmo o homem estando ressacado, passava-lhe segurança. Era duro aceitar, só que Ailyn se sentia protegida por ele. Assim, ela dormiu até ser sacudida por um deles e ter que se levantar para prosseguir a jornada.

Bankotsu evitava olhá-la, e o constrangimento parecia recíproco. Não se falaram, buscaram perambular a passos de distância, e quando pegavam carona em Ginkotsu, cada um sentava em uma extremidade. O clima estava tão esquisito que todos reparavam e às vezes cochichavam entre si.

No entanto, o momento em que teriam de se falar outra vez chegou, pois Kohaku surgiu orientando Ailyn de que ela deveria levar Bankotsu a uma tal de _Ilha Hijiri_ através de seus portais.

" _Eu não quero fazer isso"_ — pensou consigo mesma a suspirar, enquanto aproximava-se dele e anunciava as ordens de Naraku, transmitidas pela voz de uma criança.

— Tá bom, então vamos. — Bankotsu segurou sua imponente Banryu às costas e chegou perto dela, sem encará-la por muito tempo, contudo — E o que a gente tem que fazer lá?

— O menino não revelou, disse apenas que você precisaria estar lá. — respirou fundo, controlando os ânimos. As mãos se escondiam por trás do denso tecido avermelhado da saia.

— Sendo assim, me leva logo. — deu de ombros.

— Você não tem nada a me dizer? — vomitou a pergunta que quase levou a alma junto.

— Oi? — Bankotsu estreitou os olhos de leve, mostrando-se alheio ao que quer que ela quisesse saber.

Ailyn o encarou por alguns segundos, ainda à espera de qualquer palavra, e nada veio. Por fim, depois de mais um de seus costumeiros suspiros, ela desistiu.

— Esqueça, vamos logo com isso. — revirou os olhos, deu uma pigarreada e se achegou.

— Hum? — ele piscou os olhos de leve quando sentiu o queixo dela apoiar-se em seu ombro desprovido de proteção, e os braços delicados envolverem-no pela cintura. Os cachos soltos, e densos, esbarraram no rosto dele. A mulher olhava a frente, acomodada rente a ele, um sorriso tão sutil a ponto de não ser possível identificar clareou o semblante dela. Enfim, o círculo luminoso os envolveu e rápido como um feixe de luz os levou até um casebre de madeira no meio de uma ilha repleta de flores com o mesmo aroma adocicado que perfumara a marionete de Naraku.

Pouco depois de os pés de ambos tocarem o chão, Ailyn afastou-se aos poucos, a bochecha estava a milímetros da dele, quase as peles macias se rasparam ao apartar do abraço. O cheiro dela ficou impregnado nele, como se fosse proposital. A estrangeira o olhou por um tempo, sem nada dizer, e ele retribuiu mirando-a intensamente. A atmosfera altamente pura daquele lugar faziam com que o homem e a mulher sentissem vertigem, e algo a mais...

Ailyn virou as costas para ele, outro portal se formou, aquele que a levaria para longe do líder dos mercenários por tempo indeterminado. Pronta para adentrá-lo, repentinamente ela girou o corpo e andou até o morto-vivo outra vez, e antes que Bankotsu pudesse perguntar o que raios ela queria, a ocidental o segurou pela nuca e colou as bocas, provocando um estalo quando as separou – também de repente. Ele deu um suspiro atordoado, e ela, sem nada a dizer ou fazer depois de um instante de loucura, se foi, desaparecendo das vistas do sujeito que massageava os próprios lábios.

" _Eu sinto que vou me arrepender disso depois"_ — disse a si mesma, tentando ser racional. Sobre as copas das árvores do lugar onde ela surgira, diversos insetos a espreitavam, testemunhando a mudança que ela sofria. Alguém, em um local seguro e não tão distante, ria diante de tamanha ironia.

Ailyn fechou os olhos e sorriu, algo em torno a confortou e a fez pensar sobre a conversa com Jakotsu.

— Você está por perto, eu posso sentir... — sussurrou — Belle... — e referiu-se à irmã pelo apelido carinhoso dos tempos de infância sem sequer se dar conta. Ao longe, bem distante, era possível enxergar o topo de um monte em meio à neblina.

 _Continua..._

* * *

NHOOOOIM geente! Não tá fofinho esses dois? Acreditam que desde que eu criei a Ailyn, pensei nela como shipp do Bankotsu? Mas mantive a boquinha caladinha para não estragar nada!  
Pois é, agora quanto à fanfic eu devo confessar que cometi uma gafe no capítulo passado ( Olha eeelaaaa, se denunciandoooooo). É que, assim, amo o anime Inuyasha com todas as minhas forças, mas como faz muito tempo que não assisto na íntegra, me esqueci de algumas coisíneas... _  
Uma dessas "coisíneas" que me esqueci foi de que o Ginkotsu se quebrou todo (depois de voltar a vida) e AÍ que o Renkotsu fez toda aquela plataforma doida pra ele, só que eu não me lembrava do troglodita metálico sem ser um troglodita metálico. Então, por isso, aqui em Teia de Mentiras ele já voltou do mundo dos mortos todo estrupiado, virou uma carroça por um tempo (HAHAHAHHAHAHA) e depois o Renkotsu consertou ele, mudancinhas inocentes de enredo! YEY! ( Eu tô rindo, mas é de vergonha). Mas é aquilo né, fanfic é para a gente usar a criatividade, nem tudo pode ficar igual ou perde a graça (OOOOLHA A DESCULPA ESFARRAPADA NA CARA DE MADEEIRAAA)...  
Brincadeiras à parte, embora eu respeite a cronologia da história, vai ter coisa que vai mudar SIM. O que, não posso dizer para vocêres... Hihihihi!  
Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de qualquer possível errinho.  
 ***** Ah, mas uma coisa, não tenho certeza de onde li ou vi isso, mas juro que em algum lugar eu vi que Jakotsu e Bankotsu são irmãos de verdade, é capaz até de ter sido em fanfic e eu estar embolando as coisas. Seja como for, eu gostei assim, sempre achei que eles tinham uma ligação bem fraternal mesmo. FOFOS!  
Para quem está com saudades do shipp principal, eu digo: calma, eles já voltam, prometo! 3 (EU TÔ COM SAUDADES TAMBÉM! ;-;)  
E para quem quer muito ver o pega-pa-capá entre Ailyn e Bankotsu, só tenho uma coisa a dizer: EU TAMBÉM ESTOU ANSIOSA POR ESSE MOMENTO! *_*  
E é isso, até que falei bastante hoje...  
Kissuuuus gente linda e obrigada por tudo! **S2**


	36. Reconciliação

Olá pessoal, olhem só quem deixou a fic atrasar no FFNET outra vez. Pois é...  
Confesso que não estive muito motivada para atualizar a fic por aqui. Sempre assumo um compromisso comigo mesma de que não desistirei de um projeto porque ele recebe poucos feedbacks, só que todos somos humanos e temos as nossas falhas, ultimamente tenho deixado esse site de lado porque no AnimeSpirit tenho conseguido mais retorno.  
Bem, tentarei consertar esse erro de qualquer jeito, pois acredito que haja leitores por aqui - ainda que tímidos - e por isso estou aproveitando esse momento de recesso para passar por aqui e não deixar mais vocês na mão.  
Ah! Antes de desejar-lhes boa leitura, vocês deram uma olhada na capa nova? Acho que a atualizei e não postei capítulos depois, não me lembro.  
Eu que fiz, espero que gostem.  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 36 - Reconciliação**

Annabelle dançava de mãos dadas com algumas crianças no pátio do vilarejo, naquela ciranda os pequeninos entoavam uma canção folclórica da região, e por conviver com eles há alguns meses a jovenzinha já a sabia de cor:

 _O que é puro se torna sujo,  
O sujo se purifica_

 _O que é bom se torna mau  
E o mau se torna bom...¹_

E então, repentinamente, ela parou. Um singelo arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

— Senhorita Shinrinko, está bem? — os dedos de Yoru apertaram os seus.

— Sim, não é nada... — respirou fundo e soltou as mãos. Depois de recuperar o fôlego, sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Me esperem aqui, em breve estarei de volta.

— O que deu nela? — Motoko, a menina que a levara ao vilarejo junto com Yoru no dia em que se conheceram, perguntou num sibilo.

— Eu não sei... — a pequena companheira de Annabelle disse, porém secretamente tinha alguma noção da razão de ela se afastar depressa. Yoru, por ter capacidade de sentir auras tanto puras quanto malignas, percebia uma certa energia negativa se aproximar.

* * *

Anna caminhou por dentro da mata e seus passos cessaram quando ela se deparou com a mulher que era praticamente sua imagem, exceto pelos cabelos mais claros. Ailyn estava elegantemente ereta, as mãos sobre o ventre, a capa negra contrastava com a vermelhidão do vestido, os cabelos amontoavam-se por cima do capuz abaixado e ela sorria com uma naturalidade diferente.

— Então é aqui que você está vivendo agora? — a gêmea alourada olhou ao redor — Essa névoa me provoca náuseas. Como você consegue suportar isso?

— A névoa na verdade é uma barreira purificadora, pessoas com maus pensamentos e sentimentos são repelidas pelo campo de força do monte sagrado. — explicou, parada onde estava, analisando-a ainda em tom de surpresa. Quase sorria.

— Sorte a sua, se não fosse por isso a horda de youkais que encontrei pelo caminho já estaria aqui, atrás de sua cabeça e do seu fragmento da Joia. — ela riu e cruzou os braços. Annabelle engoliu seco, nitidamente preocupada. — Que visual pitoresco você resolveu assumir, não? — referia-se às roupas e à maquiagem de Annabelle. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, a deixar claro o estranhamento nas feições meio tortas, e parou de súbito as gemas cerúleas no pescoço sem enfeite — Onde está o seu pingente? Pude sentir a sua aura de longe, e agora perto de você ela quase grita aos meus ouvidos. Não deve ser diferente com aquelas criaturas. — sentou-se em uma rocha ali perto.

— Eu... — resfolgou antes de terminar — emprestei. — seu olhar melancólico focado nos próprios pés a denunciou.

O riso de Ailyn ecoou por entre as árvores.

— Para _ele_?! — indagou ainda a rir.

Annabelle respondeu com um suspiro, não queria comentar ou contar o contexto em que o empréstimo aconteceu.

— Por quê? — mas a irmã era insistente, e a encarava em genuína curiosidade.

— De que importa? Desde então, nunca mais o vi. — encostou a mão no tronco de uma árvore e o afagou. — Talvez seja melhor assim, estou feliz aqui.

— Mentirosa. — a acusou sem titubear, causando espanto na Rosa Branca. — Como foi a noite com seu falecido amor? — Já que não conseguiria arrancar um relato sobre o estranho empréstimo, referiu-se ao episódio em que a ajudou a se encontrar com o espírito de Hitomi.

— Muito diferente do que eu esperava. — raios, por que Ailyn a forçava lembrar de coisas tão duras? — Mas tudo isso ficou para trás, agora estou bem, me sinto em paz. — roçou as unhas em um pedaço de musgo, distraindo-se ali.

— Eu duvido! — risonha, revirou os olhos escarnecendo.

— O que veio fazer aqui, Ailyn? — mudou o foco, tornou a olhá-la — Desde quando saiu de seu esconderijo? É arriscado, se Naraku a encontrar...

— Ele já encontrou, por isso estou perambulando por aí.

— O que, como assim? — Annabelle se sobressaltou, e enfim chegou perto de sua parente.

— Dispensemos os detalhes, até porque não sei se tenho permissão de contar. — deu de ombros, como se não ligasse para nada do que acontecia. — Digamos que por livre e espontânea pressão, voltei a colaborar com o dito cujo.

— Ele a chantageou... — Anna levou uma mão à testa e a massageou. — Por que eu ainda me surpreendo?

— Fique tranquila, você sabe que não importa qual seja a situação, eu sempre consigo tirar algum proveito. — passou os dedos entre os cabelos dourados e os jogou para o lado.

— Tem certeza de que está bem? — fitou-a atarantada.

— Sim, mas que coisa! — apesar de rir, mostrou-se impaciente — Não aja como uma mãe neurótica, que _pé no saco_! — e quando se deu por percebida, usou a expressão completamente informal, costumeira de Bankotsu.

—...pé no saco? — Annabelle estreitou os olhos e os lábios. Conhecia sua semelhante o suficiente para saber que aquele jeito de falar não condizia com o usual.

A outra escocesa tapou a boca e um riso, feito isso a ruiva não se conteve e riu estranhada.

— Ah, a convivência... — Ailyn suspirou — o que ela não faz?

— Convivência com quem? — menos cerimoniosa com a irmã, sentou-se do outro lado da pedra e apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos.

— Ninguém especial. — os orbes azuis semicerraram, muito mais pacíficos do que costumavam ser, e o sorriso na boca dela já não era tão malicioso como o de rotina.

— Ailyn... — Anna piscou os olhos algumas vezes, lendo as expressões dela — Não me diga que...

— Ih, nem vem! — ela se levantou e ajeitou a saia — Só estou me divertindo, tenho que tirar algo de bom da situação que vivo. Não é nada fácil lidar com um bando de marmanjos grosseiros, violentos e imbecis! — pôs as mãos na cintura e arrebitou o nariz.

— Quem são esses? — confusa, levantou-se também.

— Eu já falei demais! — virou-lhe as costas, as bochechas estavam discretamente coradas.

— Ailyn, foi o Naraku que a mandou aqui? — se achegou devagar, quase lhe tocava o ombro. Não sabia o que pensar de toda aquela situação, mas se a gêmea mais nova estava lá e trabalhava para o hanyou, deveria haver alguma conexão.

— Não. — respondeu secamente.

— Então o que faz aqui? — tomou coragem e pousou a palma ao ombro tenso, por baixo do manto escuro.

A discípula de Amelie virou-se, contudo, a sua resposta foi o silêncio. Ailyn encarou as feições de seu reflexo bondoso e conteve a respiração na garganta. As palavras de Jakotsu ecoavam dentro dos ouvidos e ela quase as acatava, ainda assim, seu coração era orgulhoso e o perdão para ela era ofício árduo, sequer acreditava muito em sua existência. Sisuda, persistiu a mirar Annabelle tirando de sua visão cada aspecto que pudesse demonstrar falsidade, e a moça dos cabelos de fogo parecia mais transparente do que água. Não era de se espantar que ela não sentisse o peso daquela neblina purificadora nas costas.

Jamais seria como ela, Naraku tinha razão. No entanto, a ideia de que não poderia se comparar ou superar a irmã não a aturdiu como normalmente fazia. Ailyn não conseguiu decifrar o que sentiu ali, havia um desejo de trocar testemunhos, e até de pedir conselhos. Havia também o medo, pois ao olhar para a sua igual, as marcas de um amor trágico evidenciavam-se em cada gesto dela. Não era aquilo o que a Rosa Vermelha desejava para si, não mesmo!

— Eu não quero ser como você. — pensou alto.

— E nem tem que ser. — Annabelle sorriu serena. — Você tem que ser você mesma.

— Ainda sofre muito não é? Você pode tentar disfarçar de todas as maneiras, e mesmo assim conseguirei ver através da sua alma. — tocou a mão que ainda lhe afagava o ombro.

— Ninguém está imune ao sofrimento. Não são somente as nossas conquistas que nos fazem quem somos, são também as nossas derrotas. De fato, acredito que são as derrotas que nos tornam verdadeiramente fortes, porque se conseguirmos superá-las, superamos qualquer coisa. — disse em um tom tão calmo que quase chegou a ser monótono.

— Você superou as suas derrotas? — por derrota, tomava Naraku como sinônimo. Olhava-a em ares de seriedade profunda.

— Cada dia tem sido uma superação. — afagou o próprio busto — Mesmo com esse empecilho.

— Dê para mim. — tentou induzi-la, como sempre — Se não quer o fragmento, eu quero.

— Você não muda mesmo, Ailyn... — riu e meneou a cabeça.

Uma silhueta aproximou-se, atravessando a bruma e interrompendo a conversa.

— Ah, estava demorando! — a dona dos cachos de ouro revirou os olhos, aborrecida.

— Kohaku? — Annabelle arregalou os orbes cerúleos diante da presença inesperada.

— Mestre Naraku mandou buscá-la. Você precisa esperar pelo senhor Bankotsu. — o menino disse, ajoelhado diante da Rosa Vermelha em reverência. Ele evidentemente evitava encarar Annabelle e ela percebeu, assim como esteve atenta às expressões dele, no presente muito mais vívidas. Os olhos castanhos cintilavam translúcidos, sem qualquer resquício da mórbida opacidade de quem servia apenas como mero fantoche nas mãos de um vilão.

" _Ele está consciente!"_ — Belle guardou a esperança consigo, resumiu-a a um discreto sorriso.

— Manda uma criança para me escoltar?! E essa agora... — riu-se.

— Então o nome dele é Bankotsu... — Annabelle sorriu.

— O que é que tem?! — a irritação fez-se presente.

— O tal que a ensinou a chamar os outros de pé no saco. — respondeu brincalhona.

— O tal que vive _me_ chamando de pé no saco! — resmungou, de braços cruzados — Vamos logo moleque, me leve para onde tenho que ir! — foi até o irmão de Sango e deu-lhe um tapa no ombro, fazendo-o pender para frente.

— Ailyn! — a chamou, a moça a mirou de soslaio — Foi bom te ver. — comentou.

— Foi bom te ver também. — e sorriu de leve, demonstrando tranquilidade. Dito isso, desapareceu na névoa esbranquiçada junto com Kohaku. Annabelle andou um pouco para frente, na tentativa de alcançá-los para dizer mais alguma coisa, porém a dupla se perdeu de vista e qualquer palavra a ser dita ficou na imaginação dela.

* * *

Havia um pensamento latejando dentro de Ailyn. Por que a sua irmã abriria mão do pingente que a protegia, e para deixá-lo nas mãos de um monstro como Naraku? Ah, ele deveria estar na penúria para precisar daquele artefato... e o desespero dele era tamanho, a ponto de apelar para a proteção do Exército dos Sete. E o papel dela nisso tudo? Em parte, Ailyn sentia que Naraku se divertia às suas custas, e que colocá-la a mercê daqueles zumbis era um modo de mostrar-se poderoso, dominador, quando na verdade essa pompa toda não passava de uma fachada. Naraku deveria estar miserável.

Os uivos do vento e o peso da energia pura a circundá-la a fizeram perder a concentração. Durante a longa caminhada, cada vez mais a paisagem se perdia em uma densa névoa ebúrnea, de modo que quase não se podia enxergar a trilha ou qualquer coisa que os rodeasse. Ailyn, a pensar sobre como poderia prejudicar o hanyou ou como poderia encontrá-lo, passou a sentir-se tonta e o corpo balançou para frente.

— É a barreira. — Kohaku explicou, todavia ele não parecia afetado pela energia pueril.

— E por que você me parece tão bem? — veio a apoiar-se na parede de pedras, perdeu o equilíbrio e seu peso a fez cambalear para o lado. Enfim, quando um dos pés pisou no nada, Ailyn se deu conta de que eles subiam uma rampa íngreme de terra e que ao lado havia apenas o precipício. Apavorada, jogou-se para trás e caiu deitada, arfante por compreender que quase despencou desfiladeiro abaixo.

— Senhorita, respire fundo, você precisa andar. Não tenho como carregá-la... — Kohaku a orientou timidamente.

— Está me chamando de gorda?! — levantou-se dificultosa, colou-se à parede onde antes se apoiava e veio andando a segurar-se nas pedras e no barro.

— Não, não é isso! — corou e a acompanhou — O caminho é longo... por isso, preciso que ande.

— E mais essa agora... — respirou fundo, o ar parecia rarefeito — então ao menos me dê o braço, vamos, seja útil!

Desajeitado, o irmãozinho de Sango atendeu a exigência e foram subindo aquela trilha, juntos, sem fazerem ideia se era dia ou se era noite, ou quanto tempo levaria para que chegassem aonde quer que fosse.

* * *

Enfim, depois de muito tempo, ao menos para a contagem de Ailyn, a dupla chegou em um lugar que parecia um templo dentro da montanha. Assim que os pés dela alcançaram o piso amadeirado ela se livrou das botas pretas, sentou-se e massageou os próprios pés – cheios de bolhas – ignorando o que havia por trás. Estalou os dedos daqueles pés cansados e esticou as pernas, olhou ao redor e finalmente deu-se conta de que atrás de si havia um homem mumificado sentado em um altar.

— Ai, que nojo! — levantou-se e limpou a roupa. — Mas que mau gosto deixar uma coisa dessas aí!

— Cuidado com as palavras — uma voz suave e infantil reverberou, a falta de emoção no tom o tornava fantasmagórico. Ailyn arrepiou-se toda ao notar a silhueta branca atravessar a névoa, então, quando as formas se tornaram mais nítidas e os olhos azuis reconheceram a pequenina, o temor passou. — Esse homem foi um monge muito respeitado, e por isso foi santificado — Kanna explicou — A barreira que protege o monte é obra dele.

— Será que minha irmã será santificada e mumificada quando morrer? — tocou o dedo indicador ao queixo, piscou os olhos algumas vezes e logo desatou a rir. Imaginar Annabelle naquele contexto era divertido, deveria admitir.

Eis que em instantes, os olhos da escocesa pesaram e nevoaram, um sono a aplacou depressa e seu corpo tombou desacordado sobre o piso de madeira.

— O que houve com ela? — Kohaku perguntou.

— A barreira é muito forte, a fez perder as forças. — Kanna disse.

— Não só isso, — a figura do monge ressecado se manifestou, assustando o jovem aprendiz de exterminador de youkais — Naraku deu ordens para que eu a acorde somente quanto o chefe do Exército dos Sete chegar.

— O monge está vivo?! — o garoto se afastou do defunto embalsamado com pressa.

Kanna ignorou a pergunta e se foi, calma como veio.

* * *

— Ah! — Aiyn deu um pulo e percebeu-se sentada no piso amadeirado. Demorou alguns minutos para lembrar daquele lugar e da sensação sufocante que ele representava.

— Até que enfim acordou, mulher. — a conhecida voz de Bankotsu chamou-lhe a atenção, o guerreiro sentava-se ao seu lado. Vislumbrar o rosto dele certamente fora um alívio, ela quase sorriu enquanto ajeitava o vestido e pegava as botas para calçar. Então, uma outra voz acabou com qualquer sensação de sossego:

— Conheço alguém que pode cuidar desse braço. — uma marionete de Naraku mostrara-se ereta diante do casal, mal se via os lábios moverem-se por baixo da máscara de primata.

" _Cuidar do braço de quem?"_ — a jovem forasteira arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou em volta, tornou a fitar Bankotsu e compreendeu. Era o braço dele, embora o corpo todo parecesse vivo e saudável, um de seus braços voltara a ser puramente ossos e o rapaz sequer parecia sofrer. Aquele braço representava o que o líder dos mercenários realmente era: um morto.

Ailyn empalideceu e afastou-se discretamente dele, Bankotsu a encarou com seriedade e a mocinha simplesmente virou o rosto.

" _Um morto, é o que ele é. Por que se surpreende?"_ — falou consigo mesma e lembrou-se da irmã, do sofrimento que a ofuscara, o luto por perder alguém a quem amou tanto. — _"Não mereço esse destino, e nem o terei"_ — respirou fundo — _"Que futuro ele tem?"_

Bankotsu estreitou o olhar enquanto movia os dedos do braço esquelético, não era tolo para não perceber que a condição de seu membro a perturbara. Um riso seco escapou de seus lábios, e foi só.

— Como foi o reencontro com sua irmã? — a pergunta de Naraku, ao invés de quebrar o clima árido ali instaurado, apenas piorou a situação para ela.

— Hein, o quê? — Ailyn sacudiu a cabeça levemente.

— Eu sei que reviu Annabelle, não se faça de desentendida. Como foi? — depois da pergunta, um riso malicioso contribuiu um pouco para piorar ainda mais.

— Normal, nada demais. — ela moveu os ombros para cima e para baixo, fazendo-se de indiferente.

— Já está com saudades? — o babuíno insistiu. Bankotsu os observava sem parecer ter algum interesse em se intrometer na conversa.

— É uma piada, não é? — irritada, deu uma risada ríspida. — É claro que não! — levantou-se e deu as costas aos dois.

— Oh, que pena Ailyn Rose, porque terá que vê-la mais uma vez. — Naraku manteve o tom jocoso e calmo. A gêmea de Annabelle virou-se para ele, uma incógnita desenhada em seus traços e em seus braços retos, as palmas das mãos voltadas para cima. — Quero que leve Bankotsu até ela, para que dê um jeito nisso. — enfim, apontou o dedo ao braço mortificado do homem, induzindo-a a mirá-lo outra vez e revirar os olhos devido a tamanho incômodo — Ora, ora, parece que ela está com nojo de você... — escarneceu.

— Que se dane. — Bankotsu levantou depressa. — Era só isso?

— Quando estiver curado, deve voltar a esse monte e encontrar o restante dos seus irmãos. — orientou-o.

— Nunca que eu piso nesse lugar outra vez! — Ailyn resmungou.

— E quem disse que você os acompanhará? — o sorriso de Naraku alargou.

— Mas... — surpresa, arregalou os olhos, pousou uma mão ao busto, fitou o companheiro de jornada e depois tornou a cravar os olhos no babuíno.

— Levará Bankotsu até sua irmã, e quando o braço dele estiver curado a parceria entre vocês estará terminada. — decretou.

Em silêncio, os dois se olharam e não piscaram. Embora quisessem adivinhar os pensamentos um do outro, uma nuvem parecia os cercar e torná-los indecifráveis. Se Naraku já esboçava um sorriso prazeroso, ao observar o impasse entre os dois e o modo como se encaravam, os dentes da marionete cintilaram através da névoa.

— Vamos logo com isso! — depois de respirar fundo, Ailyn falou e iniciou os passos.

— Ei, ninja, você vai? — Bankotsu se referiu a Kohaku.

— Não, ele fica. — o babuíno pousou a mão no ombro do garotinho.

* * *

Desceram a trilha sem trocar palavras, o orgulho da europeia era tamanho que mesmo ao evidenciar dificuldade para levantar as pernas e andar, ela se apoiava nas paredes de pedra, fazia tudo o que estava a seu alcance para não precisar pedir ajuda a ele. Algumas vezes, Bankotsu chegou a erguer o seu braço intacto para ela, mas a jovem o recusou sem sequer olhá-lo. Buscava sempre andar na frente para poder ficar de costas a ele.

Quando enfim, depois de muito tempo, viram-se distantes daquele monte sagrado e o véu de energia pura pareceu mais fino, o assassino de aluguel se manifestou:

— Vai ficar me evitando até quando?

— Não diga besteiras, não estou evitando ninguém — irritada, bufou conforme afastava alguns galhos de arbustos para poder passar entre eles.

— Ah não? Então o que tá fazendo? — riu desacreditado.

— Estou tentando chegar até minha irmã o mais rápido possível, nem acredito que logo me verei livre dessa situação ridícula! — suspirou como se estivesse aliviada — algo a cutucou, Ailyn olhou de soslaio e viu o dedo ossudo perto de seu cabelo — Pare com isso! — estapeou a mão dele e pulou para longe — Se acha tão engraçado, não é mesmo? — reclamou enquanto limpava o ombro e ele ria.

— Engraçado é você não estar nem aí para a cabeça decepada de um senhor feudal, ou para corpos esquartejados, espalhados pelos vilarejos, mas se cagar toda por causa da minha mão.

— Eu não estou... "me cagando" de medo por causa da sua mão, seu idiota! — rolou os olhos e meneou a cabeça.

— Tá com nojinho que eu sei. — aparentemente despreocupado, andou ao lado dela e a mulher insistiu em não olhá-lo diretamente, bem como não respondeu sua última afirmação, apenas certificando-o de que suas ideias não estavam de todo erradas.

— Chegamos... — ela parou em frente a um lago envolto por pedras, sentou-se sobre uma e mirou as copas das árvores. — A qualquer momento ela aparece.

— Como você sabe?

— Eu só sei. — fechou os olhos, afagou o musgo a cobrir a superfície rochosa.

Instantes depois, puderam ouvir um movimento por entre as plantas, e enfim a silhueta quase idêntica à de Ailyn surgiu do meio da mata. Bankotsu a encarou assombrado, não só pela peculiar mistura do oriente com o ocidente no figurino dela, ou pela face coberta de pó de arroz e desenhos de arabescos azulados, mas pela enorme semelhança entre ela e a loura, separadas apenas pelos tons e pelas curvas dos cabelos.

— Você voltou! — Anna sorriu singela e se aproximou da irmã, mal notara a presença de outra pessoa além delas duas até ele se manifestar:

— Como ela sabia? — Bankotsu questionou, curioso como uma criança.

— Digamos que podemos sentir a presença uma da outra, já esqueceu do que te contei? — Ailyn disse sem muita alteração.

— Oh... — a ruiva o contemplou e se chegou aos poucos. — Então é ele...

— Andou falando de mim, foi? — o rapaz estreitou o olhar e riu-se sapeca.

— É, andei sim. Desabafei com a minha irmã sobre o fardo que tem sido andar com você e sua trupe! — o rubor tomou conta das bochechas dela.

— Qual é o seu nome mesmo? — ignorando o comportamento azedo da mais nova, Belle perguntou amena.

— Bankotsu. — foi direto.

O sorriso da moça de branco aumentou discretamente, pois ela lembrara daquele nome, Kohaku o pronunciara. Agora o nome possuía um rosto.

— Não viemos aqui bater papo, ele está aqui para você... dar um jeito nisso aí! — a loura se ergueu da pedra, foi até os dois e apontou a mão ao braço injuriado dele. — Cuide disso para ele poder seguir o rumo dele e eu o meu, por obséquio. — bufou impaciente, detestava pedir favores.

— O que aconteceu com você? — Annabelle o fitou no fundo dos olhos, a pergunta parecia ser referente ao membro, mas era mais ampla. Os olhos azuis e arredondados miraram o pescoço do rapaz, e depois a sua alabarda carregada nas costas. — Os fragmentos sustentam sua vida... — comentou em baixo tom e o sorriso se fechou — Você não deveria estar aqui, entre nós.

— O que andou contando para ela? — Bankotsu se aborreceu, a mão cobriu o cabo de sua estimada Banryu e ele se pôs em estado de alerta.

— Não contei nada, ela pode sentir os fragmentos. — Os dedos de Ailyn cobriram os dele e os desentrelaçaram da arma.

— Quem o trouxe de volta à vida? — a jovem dos cabelos de fogo perguntou.

— Eu. — Ailyn respondeu por ele, e a revelação foi um susto para a gêmea — Eu, sob as orientações do Naraku e com o poder de um fragmento da Joia de Quatro Almas. Satisfeita?

— O que Naraku está tramando? Onde ele está? — as mãos pousaram sobre as maçãs pálidas pintadas de branco e azul, depois cobriram a boca.

— Vai nos ajudar ou não? — a outra questionou impaciente.

Annabelle baixou o olhar para o gramado verdoengo, depois se encaminhou ao lago e vislumbrou o próprio reflexo como se a água serena fosse o seu espelho. Tinha plena consciência de que se ajudasse o rapaz, trabalharia em prol de algum plano maligno do aracnídeo. O tempo em que passara distante dele a fez criar ilusões de estar livre de sua teia, até que quando menos esperava lá estava outra vez em uma situação daquelas onde deveria fazer uma escolha, e o coração a empurrava para a errada.

Tirou os olhos do reflexo da água para focar-se em seu outro reflexo, vivo, ansioso, quase ofegante. Os olhos de Ailyn eram raivosos, como sempre, porém não só. O brilho os denunciava, estavam preocupados, talvez tristonhos.

— Me dê o braço. — Annabelle estendeu as palmas para cima e optou por acatar a vontade do coração outra vez. — Faço por você, minha irmã. — deixou claro, e acabou por desconsertar os dois.

Bankotsu entortou os lábios levemente e o cenho franziu, porém acatou o pedido e pousou o braço sobre as mãos mornas e cintilantes. Em poucos instantes, o lume o envolveu até o ombro e a carne começou a contornar aqueles ossos. A sensação era diferente de quando a vida lhe fora devolvida pelo poder da Joia, pois junto com a matéria a paz o envolvia, a ponto de fazê-lo fechar os olhos e suspirar. O guerreiro voltou a si quando sentiu uma ardência na testa, Annabelle repentinamente arrancara alguns fios de sua franja.

— Ei, por que fez isso?! — resmungou cheio de zanga. Ailyn, do outro lado os fitava de olhos arregalados e punha uma mão sobre a boca para abafar o riso.

— Eu só queria me certificar de que você está vivo mesmo. — a sorrir com uma naturalidade estranha, a ruiva disse.

— Hum... — ainda rabugento, o rapaz fechou e abriu os dedos, depois os estalou — Parece que tudo está em seu devido lugar. — então, ele se virou e fitou a outra gêmea sem nada mais a dizer.

— É isso, agora você pode ir. — Ailyn disse por ele, direta e certeira.

A moça que se fingia de youkai, atenta aos dois que se contemplavam numa expectativa de algo que ela poderia presumir, deu passos para atrás.

— Vou deixá-los às sós. — e assim, desapareceu dentro da clara névoa enquanto a estrangeira alourada mal abria a boca para dizer-lhe qualquer coisa.

" _Annabelle, sua estúpida!"_ — praguejou em pensamentos e voltou a atentar-se na figura ereta e imponente, um pouco mais perto do que ela se lembrava.

— O que está esperando, por que ainda não foi? — cruzou os braços, parada onde estava.

— Pensei que fosse tentar tomar os meus fragmentos agora que não somos mais aliados. — risonho, manteve a guarda aberta como se pouco importasse.

Ailyn deu um passo atrás e engoliu seco, a sua indiferença teatral caiu por terra e ela se sentiu compelida a fugir do olhar dele.

— O que foi, está com medo de eu te atacar para roubar o seu? — o mercenário chegou mais perto, o hálito morno afagou a orelha dela. A Rosa Vermelha tocou o peitoral da armadura dele e tentou empurrá-lo, então Bankotsu largou sua alabarda para segurar-lhe os pulsos e mantê-la perto.

— Me larga! — vociferou num ranger de dentes, e ele a cativou pelo rosto, prensando as bochechas entre os dedos brutos e forçando-a a olhá-lo.

— Calma! — disse brincalhão — Só quero devolver uma coisa que você me deu há algum tempo atrás...

— Do que você está falando? — persistiu a tentar empurrá-lo — Vá embora!

Ele riu primeiro, depois atou a boca à dela num beijo muito mais fogoso do que recebera antes de partir para a ilha Hijiri. A língua dele a forçou a abrir os lábios e desunir os dentes, adentrando o espaço sem cerimônia alguma e desfrutando das texturas no interior. De olhos fortemente cerrados, Ailyn arranhou as mãos que prendiam sua cabeça, as apertou e estapeou, e nada as tirou de lá. Apesar dos grunhidos agudos, abafados pelas línguas que giravam uma sobre a outra, ele não parou. Seu corpo induziu o da escocesa a andar para trás, até as costas se encontrarem com o tronco de uma árvore e então ela não teria mais como tentar correr, mesmo se quisesse.

A partir do momento em que a encurralou, deixou de segurá-la pelo rosto e apertou a cintura entre os dedos. Bankotsu não brincava quando dizia querer aproveitar a vida ao máximo, abandonou a boca dela para devorar-lhe o pescoço e nenhum apelo o fez parar. Os dedos que o beliscaram certas vezes e o tentaram afastar, emaranharam-se nos cabelos de sua nuca, Ailyn o abraçava e ele, satisfeito, partia a descer uma manga daquele vestido rubro enquanto mordiscava o ombro macio e quente.

No entanto, quando no auge da empolgação, a mão dele se esgueirou por baixo da saia dela e começou a subi-la, os olhos de céu se abriram num rompante e ela o afastou com a sua neblina fantasmagórica.

— Não. — ofegante, ela apoiou as mãos ao tronco atrás de si, e quando encontrou algum equilíbrio começou a ajeitar os cabelos arrepiados e depois a roupa toda amassada.

Embora Bankotsu tivesse senso de humor, dessa vez não riu. Calado, levantou-se do chão, pegou sua alabarda e sem encarar a mulher ele se afastou, os passos calmos e a postura impetuosa. Não disse um "adeus" que fosse, simplesmente se foi e a deixou ali. Ailyn fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, mordiscava o lábio inferior conforme pensava nos últimos dias e no que vivera com aquele bando, com aquele homem. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e massageou as têmporas, depois riu – não por estar alegre, e sim por conta da acidez em seu interior, era uma risada de escárnio. Debochava de si mesma.

— Vá atrás dele. — a voz a fez dar um pulo de susto. — Ainda há tempo. — Annabelle surgiu de dentro da bruma protetora.

— Bisbilhotando a vida dos outros, que bonito! — disse a apoiar-se na árvore — Céus, como estou tonta! — cobriu a testa com uma mão e curvou-se.

— Não deveria ter usado o seu poder aqui, a fonte dele são almas atormentadas, é impuro. Por isso você está assim. — tocou-lhe os ombros.

— Oh, é mesmo? — ironizou, no entanto não negou ajuda para se manter de pé.

— Vou tirá-la daqui. — apoiou-a em seu ombro e caminharam juntas em sentido oposto ao de Bankotsu — Não a levarei para o vilarejo onde estou hospedada, ou vai se sentir pior. — explicou — Mas também não posso sair dos limites dessa barreira, ou muitos youkais me perseguirão, já que estou sem o meu pingente.

— Porque é tola. — complementou — Não entende que com esse tipo de atitude, seja emprestar aquela lua para Naraku, ou mesmo curar o braço do Bankotsu, você só contribui para que mais catástrofes aconteçam?

— Eu curei o braço dele por sua causa. — não quis mencionar seu ato de desespero quando viu Naraku sofrer.

— E não passou pela sua cabeça a razão pela qual o braço dele estava naquele estado? É óbvio que ele esteve em um embate com seus amiguinhos, Annabelle, aquele grupo de imbecis que querem derrotar Naraku! — e ela tossiu no final, engasgada por conta daquela atmosfera.

— Eu sei tão bem como você, e ainda assim percebi que você estava sofrendo por causa daquilo, porque você gosta dele. — prosseguiu a fala e o andar arrastado no ritmo viável para que Ailyn não se desequilibrasse.

— Gostar dele?! — riu — Bankotsu é um morto-vivo! E sendo aliado de Naraku, duvido que dure muito!

— E você gosta dele mesmo assim — não titubeou ao afirmar.

— Mas que mania, Annabelle! Posso sentir atração por ele, afinal de contas não estou morta! Mas gostar?! Ele é um mercenário sem títulos ou princípios, vive para causar o caos! Tudo o que ele preza é poder, o único desejo que tem é se tornar cada vez mais forte, porque sabe que a condição de humano o torna vulnerável! Ridículo, chega a me dar pena! — falou aos risos, não se sabe se debochava apenas de Bankotsu ou se o escárnio também era de si.

— E desde quando gostar de alguém depende de títulos, de poder? Não escolhemos por quem nos apaixonamos. — expressou-se sem exaltações, como se aquela ideia fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo, no entanto a outra moça ria de se acabar. — Ele gosta de você, Ailyn. — encerrou com seriedade.

— Gosta de mim? — piscou os olhos algumas vezes, ainda recuperava o ar depois de tanto rir. Sentia-se mais tonta do que antes, o suor respingava pelo canto da testa. — Que tolice! — e riu de novo, fracamente.

— Ele há de gostar muito de você para partir sem tomar o seu fragmento da Joia para si. — jogou a ideia ao vento, numa reflexão — Pois, se ele é um mercenário ambicioso por poder e sem princípios como você diz, e a parceria entre vocês terminou, o que o impediria de atacá-la e roubá-la? — e sorriu — para mim, ele tem sentimentos por você.

— Isso não vem ao caso! — ralhou, já sem paciência alguma para aquele diálogo.

— Ah, mas vem sim, minha irmã! — parou subitamente, fazendo a outra cambalear para a frente e só não cair porque estava bem segura. — Você não percebe? Mais tarde, se você não deixar o qye sente claro tanto para você quanto para ele, o arrependimento a consumirá. — virou-se de frente para ela.

— De que vale, se eu sei que não vai durar? — ela sorria, mas os olhos dantes jocosos, no presente pareciam tristes e conformados. O tom de voz mudou de estridente para baixo, numa suavidade melancólica — Aquele braço era a representação do que ele todo é, a juventude e o viço dele são uma ilusão, e só.

— E a nossa juventude também não é? Daqui a uns anos seremos apenas um conjunto de ossos enterrados na areia, Lynnie. A grande certeza da vida é a morte, e ela vem para todos, cedo ou tarde. — afagou o rosto de sua consanguínea e acabou por surrupiar-lhe qualquer coletânea de palavras que estivesse guardada, pronta para uso. A frase a seguir foi pura e simplesmente um desabafo da alma:

— Eu tenho medo...

— Medo de quê? — ainda a sorrir, perguntou.

— De sofrer. Amar é sofrer, é perder. Primeiro eu vi o que nosso pai passou, depois Amelie, depois você... Eu não quero isso para mim, o amor é uma maldição que não pretendo carregar.

— Falando assim, você soa como... — _"Naraku"_ — pensou, sem se atrever a dizer — Bem, Amelie eu duvido ter amado alguém de verdade, — antes que a outra arranjasse tempo para defender a madrasta, Annabelle prosseguiu sem respirar: — quanto a mim e quanto ao papai, tenho certeza de que ambos não nos arrependemos de nossas experiências. A única coisa da qual me arrependo é não ter vivido o meu sentimento com Hitomi ao extremo, Lynnie. O que me entristeceu por muito tempo foi a ideia de que aquele amor não pôde ser consumado, por isso digo a você para aproveitar a oportunidade e consumar o seu. Se qualquer coisa ruim acontecer, você sempre terá essa lembrança para acalentar o seu coração. Viver é sofrer, temos que sofrer para mudarmos, para amadurecermos, para adquirirmos força. O amor, contudo, é um alívio nisso tudo, é a pausa que a vida nos dá para respirarmos e apreciarmos o seu lado bom com plenitude. Se ao fim de sua vida você não tiver conhecido o amor, de que a sua passagem por esse mundo valeu?

Ailyn selou os lábios e mirou o chão, conversar sobre a brevidade da vida a aturdia, principalmente porque ela sabia qual seria o seu destino no momento em que desse o seu último suspiro. A sua alma estava prometida ao submundo, e ela mais do que ninguém sabia que teria que aproveitar a vida ao máximo, pois o que viria depois seria apenas dor e desespero, não por alguns anos, mas por toda a eternidade. Jurou não se lamentar, conhecia o preço quando assumira o compromisso, não olharia para trás, nenhuma lágrima desceu de seus olhos por isso ou por qualquer razão, apesar de sua voz em sussurros tremular:

— É tarde, não sei para onde ele foi.

Annabelle, sorridente, tirou de dentro da gola alguns fios negros de cabelo e depositou na mão da irmã.

— Não será difícil descobrir... — piscou um dos olhos.

— Você... — Os orbes dilataram, bem como o queixo quase caiu — que danada!

— Eu sabia que você seria orgulhosa, o mandaria embora e depois se arrependeria. Somos irmãs, afinal. — riu-se.

— Parece que a bruxinha branca conhece um pouco sobre o ocultismo! — brincou.

— Já se esqueceu de que eu li algumas partes daquele livro? — relembrou sem rancores, no mesmo tom jocoso da outra. Riram juntas.

— Obrigada, — a enxugar os olhos depois de tanto rir, guardou os fios da franja do Bankotsu no decote — Belle.

O sorriso de ambas fechou enquanto olhavam-se, a ruiva tomou a iniciativa de abraçá-la sem apertos, sem desespero. Passou os braços levemente em volta da irmã e fechou os olhos. Ailyn não a escorraçou dessa vez ou teve pressa de afastá-la, só fechou os olhos e passou as mãos pelas costas dela, por baixo das ondas alaranjadas.

— Cuide-se. — Annabelle sibilou.

— Você também.

E apartaram-se. Estranhamente mais disposta, Ailyn conseguiu andar sem precisar de suporte, então as duas prosseguiram a jornada até o limite da barreira do Monte Hakurei.

— Daqui, você segue para onde quer que ele esteja. — Annabelle falou conforme a irmã atravessava a película quase invisível. — E que tudo dê certo! — torceu.

— Desejo o mesmo para você. — de todos os votos que ela fizera, aquele soou o mais sincero. Um sorriso foi a resposta da ruiva. Em seguida, um portal se formou pelas costas de Ailyn, ela selou as pálpebras e proferiu alguns dizeres. Os cabelos rentes ao seu peito brilharam e ela saltou dentro do círculo esverdeado que a levaria para onde quisesse.

* * *

" _Ora, ora... quem diria que as duas se reconciliariam?"_ — os preciosos rubis mantinham-se focados no cristal em forma de lua crescente. Dentro da vasta escuridão, apenas aqueles olhos maledicentes se mostravam em contraste à pedra transparente por onde ele via os acontecimentos referentes à Annabelle. Acontecera da mesma forma certa vez, ele lembrou: — _"Quando ela tentou me matar e falhou, sua irmã veio busc_ _á-la_ _para cumprir o ritual e essa pedra ficou comigo" —_ um tentáculo aproximou a lua da cabeça flutuante de Naraku — _"e eu pude ver tudo o que acontecia com ela... como posso agora." —_ os rubis piscaram lentamente — _"lamentável, Annabelle, mas sua irmã tem razão, Bankotsu não há de durar muito. Os fragmentos dele e de seus irmãos precisam retornar a sua origem" —_ por trás da joia transparente, outra reluziu e o lume se espalhou como pontos de luz dentro da caverna de carne – a carne dele. — _"Até Ailyn, uma mulher cega pela inveja e absurdamente egocêntrica teve o coração fisgado pelo amor" —_ um riso seco ecoou — _"quando eu tiver meu novo corpo serei imune a isso, e então eu rirei de todos eles com gosto. Tudo será diferente. Tudo..."_ — o tentáculo que sustentava o pingente desfez o nó em volta de seu cordão e ele caiu sobre um monte de pedaços que se formava numa coisa só.

* * *

O sol começava a baixar no céu rosado, parte da esfera acobreada escondia-se por trás do topo daquele monumento de pedras, folhagens e flores. A ocidental arruivada e sua pequena companheira assistiam os fenômenos da natureza, sentadas na copa de uma grande árvore.

— Shinrinko, por que você sumiu por tanto tempo? — a voz da pequena Yoru tirou a atenção de Annabelle do monte.

— Ah, me desculpe, eu tive que fazer algumas coisas... você viu aquela luz no topo do Monte Hakurei? — apontou.

— Não vi nada não... — a menina meneou a cabeça.

— Deve ter sido impressão minha. — coçou o queixo, pensativa. — _"Eu espero que tenha sido impressão! —_ corrigiu-se em pensamentos, afagando o peito com uma mão, o pequeno caco lá dentro aquecera discretamente e um repentino aperto causou-lhe ligeiro mal-estar, porém Annabelle não o compartilhou com a criança ao seu lado. Manteve os traços asserenados e buscou se concentrar nas maravilhas de uma paisagem calma, mesmo que uma voz interior tentasse alertá-la a todo custo que aquela calmaria teria os dias contados.

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **¹:** musiquinha que as crianças cantam no início do **episódio 107 -** _"As primeiras lágrimas de Inuyasha"_ na dublagem BR, resolvi usá-la porque me soa como uma canção folclórica conhecida por toda a região, e Annabelle está vivendo próxima do monte, então... ^^

O braço de Bankotsu estava naquele estado porque ele veio da batalha contra o grupo de Inuyasha, ocorrido na ilha Hijiri nos episódios **112-113**. Imaginem que essa luta ocorreu exatamente como na história original, a única diferença foi o modo como o braço dele foi curado. ^_~

Até o próximo!  
Kissuuuuus!


	37. Consumação

Oi, pessoal! Consegui vir mais cedo adiantar a fic aqui na plataforma.  
 _ **Alexiz tutsi**_ muito obrigada por não desistir da fic! Vou tentar deixá-la 100% atualizada o mais rápido o possível!

 **AVISO:** cenas bastante quentes, a classificação não é M por acaso.  
Espero que gostem, boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 37 - Consumação**

Bankotsu caminhava sem pressa pelas trilhas da floresta, apesar de saber que sua missão era subir monte acima para enfrentar os inimigos de Naraku, o rapaz seguia direção oposta, ele se afastava. Os insetos venenosos do hanyou o seguiam e zuniam ao seu ouvido.

— Tá, eu já sei! — ele ralhou, abanando o braço e afastando as vespas de si — Eu só preciso de um instante e vou pra lá!

" _Merda"_ — praguejou em pensamentos enquanto parava e olhava para os lados. Ao menos estava longe da barreira protetora e por isso se sentia mais disposto, isto é, fisicamente. Por dentro, Bankotsu se via transtornado. Lembrava-se dos últimos minutos divididos com uma mulher de traços exóticos, misturava-os a outro momento que viveram há algum tempo atrás. Foram duas vezes que ele a jogou contra uma árvore e quis devorá-la. Na primeira, ele teve certeza de que ela tentaria roubar seus fragmentos da Joia assim que encontrasse chance e por isso quis assustá-la, na segunda ela sequer tentou, mesmo havendo possibilidade, e a reação dele foi a mesma. O mercenário se preparara para aquela tentativa, ele até sabia que ela seria traiçoeira, que faria o possível para passá-lo para trás, e tudo o que Ailyn fez foi se afastar e desviar do olhar dele, se ele bobeasse ela simplesmente fugiria. — _"Por quê?" —_ ele se perguntava, quase se esquecendo de que ela também possuía um caco da gema e ele nem pensou em furtá-la. Seria fácil, pois circundados por aquela barreira a aura dela estava limitada, e se fossem medir forças por porte físico, certamente Bankotsu a venceria. — _"Perdi a chance"_ — lamentou, convencendo-se de que era pelo fragmento perdido e então vislumbrou-a toda na memória, desde o aspecto até o gosto do beijo dela e o cenho franziu.

Voltou a andar, dessa vez com pressa. A noite caía e as luzes de um grande vilarejo chamaram a atenção dele. Nada melhor para espairecer do que causar algum estrago, enfim. Por entre as árvores, observando alguns casebres e adiante uma pomposa casa de chá, o homem sorriu pernicioso. Bela distração ele arranjara!

* * *

" _Ele está por perto"_ — Ailyn sentiu o coração estancar e pôs a mão sobre o peito, os fios negros enrolados em uma fita aqueceram dentro da roupa dela. Riu brevemente de si, do gelo nas veias e da tremedeira nas pernas, comparava-se a uma adolescente sonhadora e o riso acabava por ser temperado por um pouco de raiva. — _"Annabelle fala de amor, de arrependimento, até parece!"_ — meneou a cabeça — _"Estou atraída e curiosa, é só..."_ — um sorriso confiante coloriu-lhe a face — _"Somos diferentes demais, o homem mal tem cultura!"_ — abanava a cabeça como se concordasse com os próprios pensamentos, tentando bobamente ignorar a admiração secreta que sentia por Bankotsu.

Para a irmã, Ailyn comentou a ambição por poder do mercenário a fazer pouco, chegou a adjetivar aquele comportamento como ridículo, todavia, internamente ela já se equiparara a ele em algumas ocasiões. O que os diferenciava eram simples e puramente os modos, ela tinha um pouco mais de pompa e certo nariz empinado. Ridicularizar Bankotsu era ridicularizar a si mesma e foi isso o que a escocesa acabou por fazer ao diminuí-lo. Porém, refletir sobre isso causava uma dor de cabeça enjoada e ela preferia continuar crendo que só o procurava para saciar o desejo. A passos largos, ansiosa, a Rosa Vermelha olhou de cima de um monte de terra e grama um vilarejo coberto por fumaça.

Por ter andado algum tempo ao lado do Exército dos Sete, a irmã de Annabelle sabia bem quem era o causador da bagunça e revirou os olhos, levemente irritada. Os fios da franja dele brilhavam dentro do decote do corpete, seria tão mais simples se ela tivesse optado por abrir um de seus portais e se materializasse exatamente onde o guerreiro estava, ainda assim uma parte dela persistia em adiar o encontro até onde pudesse.

" _Ele não deveria estar a subir aquele maldito monte?"_ — perguntou-se, conforme seu corpo pairava graciosamente sobre o chão e ela caminhava por entre as pequenas casas, passando por cima de corpos ensanguentados, largados pela areia escura. A única construção iluminada por luzes de velas era o casarão atrás, música soava de lá. Ailyn, desconfiada, estreitou os olhos e apressou-se a subir a escadaria da frente, abriu as portas avermelhadas com cuidado, olhou para os lados e avistou várias mulheres jogadas pelo piso, o sangue delas pintava a madeira. Uma vez mais, a estrangeira rolou os olhos de cima abaixo, suspirou e depois riu discretamente. Não se importava nem um pouco com aquela sede de sangue dele, preocupava-se mais com a integridade de seu caro vestido, por isso levantou as saias na altura das canelas para que o tecido sedoso não esbarrasse nos cadáveres.

Os ouvidos dela seguiram a música, por trás de uma porta Ailyn foi espiar e num repente seu sangue esquentou dentro das veias. Bankotsu estava quase deitado sobre o futon, o sorriso lustroso à face dele denunciava o quanto ele se divertia. Próxima a uma parede, uma gueixa apavorada tentava conter a tremedeira para não tocar nenhuma nota errada num instrumento que a europeia nunca vira na vida. Ao lado do aliado de Naraku, outra engolia seco enquanto terminava de desatar o laço que prendia o peitoral dele, última peça de armadura que ainda o adornava.

" _Cafajeste!"_ — depois de respirar fundo, a loura furiosa empurrou a porta com tudo, fazendo-a atritar-se fortemente no batente e balançar, as mocinhas já assustadas, gritaram lá dentro e Bankotsu esticou o braço para perto de sua Banryu, acomodada ao seu lado. Quando os dedos quase tocavam o cabo da colossal alabarda, o guerreiro observou-a entrar enfurecida e seus olhos arregalaram, o sorriso, contudo, diminuiu e a mão dele pousou sobre um joelho.

A gueixa que tocava a lira não precisou ouvir uma palavra de Ailyn para sair correndo desvairada, o lume esverdeado ao redor daquela criatura estranha foi suficiente para fazê-la alcançar o ápice do desespero. Porém, a mocinha ao lado do rapaz paralisou de terror.

— U-uma youkai! — sussurrou, o corpo levemente encolhido e a tremer. Bankotsu soltou um breve riso.

— Saia daqui. — numa frieza esquisita, Ailyn ordenou à gueixa mais nova.

A menina não conseguiu sair do lugar. Então, os dedos da bruxa agarraram-se aos seus cabelos e a obrigaram a se erguer, ela gritou de dor, e os olhos de céu sequer a miraram, cravavam-se na figura do assassino que confortavelmente cruzava as pernas e apoiava os cotovelos sobre elas, divertindo-se.

— Saia antes que eu sugue a sua alma, a sua juventude e seu corpo caia seco aqui mesmo! — enfim, a dona dos cabelos d'ouro esbravejou e as turquesas recaíram sobre ela. Os olhos da pobrezinha rolavam de um lado para o outro, ora fitando o saqueador, ora contemplando o ser desconhecido a causar-lhe ardência na cabeça, sem saber a quem temia mais.

Bankotsu chacoalhou os ombros como se não se importasse, e esse gesto fez a gueixa encontrar um fio de coragem para se libertar do toque e correr desajeitada, se esbarrando nas paredes e quase a cair ao fazer a curva do corredor. Assim que a menina saíu, o líder do exército riu de se acabar.

— Você não deveria estar subindo aquela porcaria de monte?! — aos berros, Ailyn perguntou e prosseguiu histérica: —Tomara que Naraku arranque o seu couro, mulherengo de uma figa!

— Tá com ciúmes? Que gracinha! — tranquilo, ele levantou, ajeitando a gola do quimono branco.

De repente, o som de um estalo ecoou pelo quarto e Bankotsu sentiu uma bochecha arder. Acontecera tão rápido que ele demorou alguns segundos para entender – recebeu um tapa. A mão dela cobriu o lado direito de seu rosto e acertou-o forte o suficiente para fazer sua cabeça virar. Sério, ele afagou a pele ardida e encarou a sua agressora com fogo no olhar.

— Cafajeste, safado, ordinário... — Ailyn começou a enumerar ofensas num rosnado já não tão alto. Eis que a outra mão dele cativou o pescoço dela e o apertou, inibindo sua voz. Depois, sem qualquer esforço ele a jogou contra a parede, ainda a estrangulá-la, os orbes escuros fixos nos dela.— Solte-me! — a exigência saiu em um sussurro entrecortado, as unhas dela arranharam a mão dele, os punhos esmurraram o braço, amassando a clara manga da roupa do sujeito.

— Você não é minha dona, ouviu? — disse, grave, a ponta do nariz a arrastar-se sobre o dela, o ar a escapar denso misturando-se com o pouco que ela conseguia expirar. — Me bate outra vez que eu te mostro uma coisa... — os dedos desapertaram-na aos poucos e ela tossiu, as mãos apoiaram-se à parede e ela jogou a cabeça para a frente, tonta.

Quando recuperou o oxigênio e a tontura passou, Ailyn tornou a olhá-lo e começou a rir, a gargalhar. Bankotsu, ereto onde estava arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Do que é que você tá rindo? — irritado, deu um passo a frente e perguntou.

— Não é óbvio? — ainda ofegante, massageava o pescoço marcado pelo toque dele — De você! — o viu fechar as mãos, sabia que o desatinava — Acha mesmo que eu tenho medo de você? — riu mais ainda, soluçava de tanto rir, depois, para provar-se desafiadora, impulsionou-se na direção dele, tocou as suas mãos no peito firme e o empurrou, não uma, mas várias vezes — Vai, mostra do que você é capaz, garanhão! — mesmo que ainda risse, era evidente que a raiva não se dissipara, bem como a amargura. Ailyn chegou a provocar um arranhão na pele dele, e dessa vez foi o rosto dela que ardeu, o impacto foi tamanho que ela caiu sentada no chão, o cabelo todo desarrumado, caído sobre os olhos. — Você... me bateu?! — ele não precisaria responder, a mão ainda erguida falou por si só. Como ela, Bankotsu também estava vermelho de raiva.

— Por que, quer mais? — se ela sabia falar alto, ele sabia mais ainda.

Num pulo, a escocesa se levantou e envolvida pela névoa escura, direcionou suas almas atormentadas a ele, as palmas apontando-o como um alvo. Em largos passos, o rapaz alcançou a grande alabarda e começou a cortar aquelas coisas com a lâmina. Tênue lume avermelhado formava-se ao redor do gládio. Embora não se pudesse derrotar espíritos com uma arma desse mundo, até as formas conseguirem se recompor, em um único pulo Bankotsu estava diante de Ailyn novamente e suas mãos agarraram os pulsos dela. Normalmente, coisa assim não a desconcentraria, no entanto ao ser puxada de encontro a ele, a fumaça a contorná-la se desfez, bem como suas sombras e seu corpo foi jogado contra o futon como se pesasse o mesmo que uma pluma. O mercenário se atirou por cima, prendendo as pernas moventes entre as dele, e as mãos dela dentro de seus dedos firmes e impetuosos. Os gritos de protesto da mulher não o intimidaram, ele sequer piscava.

— Se acha tão melhor do que eu, né? — arrefecido falou por cima dos berros dela, sem nem mesmo balançar, ainda que o corpo abaixo do seu sacudisse freneticamente — Sempre com esse nariz em pé, cheia de "não me toques", mas doidinha pra que eu dê um jeito em você. — ele sorria? Como, se os olhos dele pareciam furiosos? Ailyn fingiu não dar a mínima, até porque, o orgulho falava mais alto.

— Vá para o inferno! — gritou, o corpo a atritar-se com o dele, empurrando-o para cima e ele caindo de volta, prensando-a mais ainda contra o leito.

— O que é? Você acha que pode me descartar feito lixo e que a minha vida não vai seguir, você acha que eu vou ficar esperando por você e não vou me divertir com ninguém? — riu com gosto — Eu não sou o seu brinquedinho, vadia.

— Eu não estou nem aí para você, morto-vivo!

— Então por que veio atrás de mim, hein? — e a raiva, tão clara na voz dele e mesmo no riso até a pouco, sumiu. Foi substituída por algum tipo de curiosidade.

— Está ficando louco? — ela tentou fazer pouco dele, contudo o nervosismo a fazia suar e ofegar, tirando-lhe qualquer pretensão de parecer segura.

Bankotsu esticou os braços dela e persistiu a segurar seus punhos com a força de apenas uma mão, a outra se enfiou pelo decote dela sem aviso e puxou os cabelos guardados lá. De algum modo, o rapaz compreendera como ela seguiu seu rastro, provando-se mais esperto do que parecia. As pernas pararam de sacudir e os dedos das mãos dela abriram-se. Os lábios vermelhos contorceram, bem como a língua à procura de alguma resposta, nada veio. Ela virou o rosto, envergonhada de si, desentendida das próprias atitudes. Sentia-se derrotada e odiava-se por se permitir cair numa armadilha daquelas. Para que fora ouvir Annabelle?

Sentiu um arrepio, o nariz e a boca dele esfregaram-se em seu pescoço, e depois no seu rosto, surrupiando-lhe um suspiro.

— Você não veio até aqui pra nada, eu tô errado? — sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela, por fim lambeu a cartilagem sensível e dessa vez arrancou-lhe um gemido. Ailyn mordeu o lábio inferior e cerrou os olhos. — Por que não para de bancar a difícil e se diverte? — passou a mão pela barriga dela, arrastando os dedos por baixo das fitas pretas que sustentavam o corpete, subindo-os pela seda até alcançar um seio e apalpá-lo, amassando o tecido que o cobria. — Você quer, eu quero.

— Não venha com papinho furado para cima de mim. — sibilou e virou o rosto de volta, a boca esbarrou na dele.

— Não estou te prometendo nada, ora. — sorriu e mordiscou os lábios dela — Só estou dizendo pra se divertir.

— Será que você dá conta? — ah, a pompa dela deu as caras outra vez. Ailyn o desafiou em tom sedutor, inclinando o rosto, aproximando-o mais ainda do dele. — Ou pensa que sou como aquelas duas _putinhas_ que se impressionam com qualquer coisa?

— Ah, eu tenho certeza de que você deve ser muito mais interessante! — o guerreiro, risonho, inclinou o ventre para baixo, roçando o volume palpitante por cima da saia dela.

— Querido, você não imagina o quanto... — um sorriso obscuro se formou nos lábios que até então riam de nervoso. A pedra esverdeada do anel cintilou vívida, em seguida Bankotsu perdeu o controle do próprio corpo. Uma força invisível o jogou contra uma parede e o colou lá, os braços e as pernas tentaram se soltar e não saíram do lugar.

— Ei, que merda é essa? — questionou aborrecido enquanto a ocidental se levantava calmamente.

— Você se comportou muito, muito mal... — de braços cruzados, desfilou até ele, a voz suave e arrastada.

— Me tira daqui, ou... — iniciou uma ameaça entredentes, encerrada num gemido tão espontâneo que o desconcertou. A mão dela segurou-lhe o sexo com firmeza, apalpando-o ainda por cima das calças. — O que você tá fazendo?! — controlando os sons que queriam escapar da garganta, perguntou estremecido.

— Homens como você acreditam que ter relações com uma mulher é simplesmente montá-la, desbravá-la, e acabou-se. — dizia casualmente enquanto desamarrava a faixa do traje dele, abria a parte de cima de sua roupa, descia-lhe as calças numa vagareza torturante, ajoelhando-se em frente a ele. Por último, ela tirou as luvas negras devagar e as lançou longe, intrigando-o mais — Acham-se os dominadores de todas as situações... — a língua dela circulou o umbigo dele, fazendo-o encolher a barriga em resposta — Hmm... — Ailyn ergueu uma sobrancelha ao dar de encontro com o falo ereto diante de seu rosto — Maior do que eu me lembrava!

— Pensou que fosse pequeno?! — a face dele ardeu em vermelhidão. Mexer com o orgulho dele daquela forma era perigoso, por isso, antes que o rapaz pudesse estourar de raiva e de repente conseguisse se soltar, a escocesa segurou-lhe o membro com cuidado e circundou a glande inchada com a língua sedenta. Ao ouvi-lo gemer e prolongar o ruído um pouco mais animado, sugou a pele rosada e quente, metendo o ápice do sexo dele para dentro da boca e apertando-o entre os lábios.

Para ela, era óbvio que era a primeira vez que alguém o "beijava" ali. Bankotsu inclinara o rosto para cima e roçava os dentes no lábio inferior, repuxando-o. Seus músculos, endurecidos, ressaltavam, a pele estava visivelmente arrepiada.

Motivada pelas reações dele, Ailyn prosseguiu e a mão que somente segurava o mastro firme, começou a subir e descer, apalpando a pele sensível, e em sincronia a esses movimentos, ela o acolhia ainda mais dentro da boca, a enrolar a língua ao redor dele numa espécie de massagem sensual. Sentiu o gosto salgado, sabia ser do líquido translúcido a respingar no palato, ele estava quase no ponto. Era hora de aumentar a velocidade das sucções, bem como do toque. Assim o fez, trouxe-o até a goela várias vezes, prensando-o entre o céu da boca e a língua encharcada.

A respiração dele acelerou, em meio aos grunhidos ele pronunciava tantas palavras de baixo calão que ela mal poderia enumerar, Ailyn quase ria, no entanto continha-se para não interromper o ato, queria vê-lo louco e estava conseguindo. Logo após o corpo dele irromper em tremores, a boca dela foi preenchida pela clara semente, tamanha foi a quantidade que parte escorreu pelos cantos dos lábios da forasteira. Ofegante, Bankotsu baixou a cabeça, a franja a cobrir-lhe os olhos e o suor a respingar das pontas dos fios.

Cuidadosa, a irmã de Annabelle desatou a boca do falo aos poucos, ainda ajoelhada ela se limpou com o dorso de uma mão.

— Isso foi um castigo? — entre suspiros, Bankotsu murmurou.

— Um ensinamento. — ela se pôs de pé, apontou a mão a ele e num repente o corpo do guerreiro caiu de pé, cambaleante.

Vagaroso, ergueu o rosto e a encarou, notando-a olhá-lo de cima abaixo sem disfarçar o desejo. Os olhos dela piscaram algumas vezes, o peito subiu e desceu num profundo resfolgar. Ailyn atentava-se a cada detalhe nele: a pele morena amostra, somente os braços ainda cobertos pelas mangas esbranquiçadas, queria devorá-lo.

Desavergonhada, a bruxa chegou perto e arrastou os dedos pela barriga definida sem pedir licença, subindo-os ao peito. Ele, por sua vez, emaranhou a mão por baixo dos cachos dourados à nuca dela e esfregou os lábios sobre aqueles pintados de vermelho. As línguas se cutucaram primeiro para em seguida se abraçarem, e ela num impulso desinibido pulou nos braços dele, abraçando-o entre as pernas.

As mãos de Bankotsu espalmaram as nádegas dela, subindo as pesadas camadas da saia na altura das coxas. Ela não vestia uma roupa de baixo sequer, surpreendendo-o.

— Você veio preparada né, safadinha? — sussurrou entre o ouvido e o pescoço dela, encostando-a na parede. — Tira isso, vai! — ordenou, apressando-a a desamarrar as fitas do espartilho vermelho e ao notar que ela se demorava de propósito, resolveu ajudá-la e arrancou os fios. Feito isso, com a mesma urgência puxou a seda negra para baixo, último pano que cobria o busto dela, e desnudou os seios fartos e perfeitamente redondos — Como você é linda! — o elogio escapou, os globos dele brilharam encantados, percorrendo a palidez, tornando a encarar as turquesas e o sorriso meio parvo, ela parecia lisonjeada. No entanto, delicadeza não era um traço dele. Logo, Bankotsu tomava um dos pomos na mão bruta e começava a sugar e lamber o mamilo róseo com furor.

Ailyn cravou os dedos ao topo da cabeça dele, a puxar-lhe os cabelos negros e dessa vez era a voz dela que ressoava desesperadamente prazerosa. A língua dele demarcou todo um monte arredondado e depois começou a lambuzar o outro, o rosto dele se afundava ali e o coração dela vibrava alto, ouvir os batuques o incentivava a prosseguir, bem como reanimava a haste entre suas pernas.

Ela o espremeu entre as dela, induzindo-o a inclinar-se adiante e então o falo pulsante esbarrou-se na porta úmida. Os dois tremeram juntos.

— Eu quero você. — embora sibilasse, soava autoritária — Eu quero você agora!

Um riso dele se abafou no monte arrepiado dela, o mercenário inclinou os quadris para a frente e cumpriu a ordem, enfiou-se pela brecha escorregadia e entorpeceu-se com os apertões que levou dos grandes lábios esfomeados.

— Bankotsu! — clamou pelo nome entre gemidos lamentosos, arranhou as costas dele com uma das mãos enquanto a outra jazia atada à cabeça dele, afagando-lhe as madeixas aveludadas.

Ouvir seu nome derreter-se na garganta dela o endoideceu, a mão que prensava o seio segurou o queixo da mulher e os dedos a apertarem-lhe o maxilar não permitiram a boca se fechar, assim, ele a beijou cheio de vontade conforme se empurrava para dentro com volúpia, e as costas dela batiam-se na parede causando barulhos. Eles não se importaram. Mantiveram o embalo passional e veloz até ele se desfazer em gozo dentro dela, com a boca colada ao ombro encolhido.

Enfim, as pernas dela desataram o nó ao redor dele e seus pés – ainda cobertos por botas negras – reencontraram o chão.

— Isso foi... — ela diria.

— Tá achando que acabou? — segurou o rosto dela e mordiscou uma bochecha — Deita ali. — apontou o futon.

— O quê? — perguntou entre risos.

— Vai, deita. — insistiu com seriedade.

Ailyn não refutou, sorriu e mesmo confusa foi até o pequeno leito, descalçou as botas e esparramou-se sobre a seda branca.

— E aí? — balançou as pernas.

— Acaba de tirar isso, eu quero te ver inteira. — se abaixou em frente a ela, um joelho a tocar o piso lustroso.

Ainda instigada, a ocidental desceu as mangas fartas, depois a longa saia e pouco a pouco revelou cada centímetro de suas curvas, sem preocupar-se ou pensar em se esconder. Mostrou-se toda para ele. Bankotsu respirou devagar, passando os olhos por cada parte desvelada. As mãos que já derramaram tanto sangue, e sem culpa, cobriram os joelhos dela e fizeram com que as pernas se abrissem, de modo que ele pudesse contemplar cada pequeno trecho da feminilidade dela.

Cheia de expectativa, Ailyn o encarou sem uma piscadela e escancarou mais ainda a sua entrada. O guerreiro a fitou dentro dos olhos, sem risos, sem desafios, e voltou a fixar-se naquela coisinha curiosa, como se procurasse entender como funcionava.

— Aqui. — calma, Ailyn tocou o indicador sobre o botão rosado e o afagou, então esticou o dedo até próximo da entrada e o deslisou de volta a aquele pequeno ponto de imenso deleite. Arfou levemente ao tocar-se e o sentiu pressionar os dedos em suas coxas — Quer tentar?

O homem lambeu os beiços, inclinou-se para baixo, aproximou o rosto da abertura causando nova surpresa na moça e afagou o clitóris entumescido com a língua. Ah, ele era um aprendiz ligeiro! A Rosa Vermelha deitou a cabeça sobre o leito e o apertou entre as mãos. Exatamente como ela fizera com o dedo, Bankotsu reproduzia o percurso com a língua e com os lábios, marcando-a de saliva. As palmas dele percorriam as pernas dela e subiam-lhe a lateral do corpo, enquanto dentro daquele beijo ele circulava o clitóris, o apalpava e vez ou outra adentrava a fenda e a contornava por dentro. Rapidamente, as articulações feminis moveram-se por conta própria, em espasmos alucinantes e a voz dela, aguda, ressoou por cada canto.

Ungido pelos fluidos do orgasmo da jovem, Bankotsu engatinhou por cima da ocidental e jogou-se dentro dela mais uma vez, provando-se capaz de causar ainda mais surpresas. Ele era insaciável, bem como ela.

Atracaram-se novamente, os corpos totalmente nus e suados a esfregarem-se dentro da intensa movimentação. As mãos dela alisaram aquela pele morena e suave, cheia de vida, prensaram as nádegas empinadas empurrando-o ainda mais para dentro de si e ele, em resposta, apertava-lhe os seios, estapeava-lhe os quadris e devorava o pescoço, mordiscando o queixo antes de tornar a beijá-la lúbrico.

Não satisfeitos em se provarem de um único modo, os corpos rolavam um sobre o outro, alternando-se o dominante e o dominado, deixando claro que aquele embate entre forças estava longe de encontrar o seu fim.

Sem que percebessem, as horas foram passando e eles não se cansavam de encharcarem-se um no outro, até que o suor os melasse a ponto de os cabelos grudarem de tão molhados. Ofegantes e já exauridos, após inúmeras vezes atingirem o ápice e finalmente conhecerem o corpo um do outro em detalhes, deitaram juntos. Bankotsu de barriga para cima, e ela sobre ele, o queixo apoiado no peito ansioso do valente soldado de Naraku.

Os dedos dela, agora serenos, contornavam o desenho daquele peitoral bem talhado e sentiam a textura, embora rígida, brindada por certa suavidade. A pele dele estava quente, úmida, como a de um homem comum estaria depois de uma maratona daquelas. A respiração do rapaz chiava lenta, arrastada... Ailyn suspirou e deitou o rosto sobre aquele peito, enfim ouviu o coração dele a bater com força.

— O que foi? — Bankotsu perguntou, sua mão a afagar a cabeça dela com tamanho cuidado que até mesmo ele se assustou com o gesto, mas a vontade de aninhá-la fora maior do que qualquer outro ímpeto.

— Estou com uma sensação estranha. — confessou, acomodando-se por cima dele, afundando a maçã morna ainda mais sobre ele no intuito de ouvir seus batimentos com maior detalhe — É besteira.

— Fala. — mirando a parede do outro lado do quarto, persistiu a enrolar os dedos nos cabelos dela.

— O que aconteceu conosco? — mudou de assunto, contudo mencionou algo que também a aturdia.

— Como assim? — cessou as carícias e a fitou.

— Pare de me responder com perguntas, sabe bem do que estou falando! — bronqueou e elevou o rosto, encarando-o apoquentada. — O que aconteceu aqui foi só uma transa como qualquer outra? — e perguntou diretamente, sem pudor algum.

— Caramba! — os olhos dele se expandiram levemente e um sorriso embaraçado o contagiou. Bankotsu coçou o canto da cabeça e logo a seguir respondeu à sua maneira: — Com certeza não foi como qualquer outra que já tive.

— Significou alguma coisa para você? — embora as expectativas contaminassem o seu interior, Ailyn não esboçou mudança alguma nas feições. O riso dele se fechou em um traço e o guerreiro a conduziu a sentar. Silenciosa, ela o deixou guiá-la e o observou sentar-se de frente para si, as pernas esticadas ao redor do corpo pálido e encolhido. Os orbes claros não se desviaram dos dele nem por um segundo.

— Escuta uma coisa, — respirou fundo antes de dizer, seguidamente segurou o rosto dela com as mãos — o que eu sempre gostei de fazer, o que sempre deu sentido pra minha vida, foi matar. — ela não se moveu, porém baixou o olhar visivelmente desapontado — Mas mesmo matando mais de mil homens e mesmo que eu mate mais de mil youkais, eu duvido que qualquer coisa me faça sentir mais vivo do que essa noite que passei com você, _Eirin_. — e ele sequer piscou, vidrado nela. A declaração de Bankotsu a abalou por completo. Tornou a encará-lo com os olhos a tremeluzir e nenhum som a emitir pela boca. Suas mãos pousaram sobre as dele e, repentinamente, um sorriso adocicado deu um colorido novo a ela.

" _Ele disse o meu nome..."_ — comovida, conteve o nó a se formar na garganta e tentou manter o calor dentro de si em segredo — _"Todo errado, mas disse!"_ — riu por dentro.

— Você sabe ser insuportável, — o rapaz prosseguiu — e sabe ser irresistível quando quer.

Ela o abraçou de súbito, mesmo querendo ralhar por ele a ter criticado depois de um discurso apaixonante.

— A sua irmã não se compara a você. — ele finalizou, e sem perceber acertou-a no ponto que mais doía. Ailyn nunca pensou que viveria para testemunhar alguém se atentar mais a ela do que a Annabelle. Se até ali conseguira proteger qualquer pedaço de seu âmago do sentimento que teimava por crescer, o escudo se partiu. Bankotsu sentiu algo gotejar em seu ombro. Afastou-se e a olhou novamente, viu-a esfregar o indicador no canto de um dos olhos — Tá chorando? — o mercenário deu umas piscadelas.

— Claro que não! — retomou a postura altiva — Foi só uma coceira no olho.

— Sei... — ele estreitou o olhar — Tudo bem você gostar de mim, mas também não precisa chorar né?

— Ora! Está metido demais, segure esse ego! — com o rosto em brasa, começaria a esbravejar e o sermão não teria mais fim, por isso Bankotsu atou a boca à dela e a calou com um beijo quase místico pelo efeito que causou. Em um passe de mágica, a europeia pareceu ter esquecido que começaria uma briga e se rendeu. Após minutos de tanta provadura, apartaram os lábios e selaram os narizes.

— Não confie em Naraku. — dessa vez, ela falou sem medo — Aquele demônio só está usando você, quando você atingir o objetivo ele não pensará duas vezes antes de arrancar seus fragmentos e mandá-lo de volta para o mundo dos mortos.

— Hum. — e no presente, pelo jeito que ele a olhava e pelo fato de não contra-argumentar, Bankotsu parecia acreditar em suas palavras.

— Mantenha-se atento, sempre. — tocou-lhe os ombros e afagou o pescoço que resguardava o sopro precioso de vida — Às vezes você confia demais nos seus companheiros, tome cuidado. Eu não vou com a cara daquele Renkotsu, por exemplo...

— Eu sei me cuidar. — puxou-a para perto e se jogou com ela sobre a cama.

— Eu sei, mas... — continuaria a dar conselhos, já que sugerir uma fuga estava fora de cogitação. Naraku os acompanharia até o fim do mundo se fosse necessário.

— Dorme comigo? — o jeito de menino dele domou aquele coração selvagem. Cuidadoso, Bankotsu a virou de costas para ele, a contornou com um braço e encaixou o corpo ao dela, o rosto repousou entre o ombro e o pescoço da ocidental. — Assim, ótimo! — ele parecia tão confiante e tão revigorado, seria um pecado tirar-lhe os alicerces, um guerreiro precisaria se manter seguro de si se quisesse sair vitorioso do Monte Hakurei.

Ailyn fechou os olhos devagar enquanto acarinhava o braço robusto que a acolhia. Quando suas pálpebras reabriram, a luz solar adentrava amena pelas grandes janelas e o canto dos pássaros ecoava de longe, Bankotsu ainda dormia.

Logo, os assovios melodiosos misturaram-se com os zunidos angustiantes daqueles odiosos insetos espiões. Entre um suspiro e outro, a irmã de Annabelle se viu obrigada a sacudir o líder do Exército dos Sete pelo ombro, fazendo-o despertar em instantes.

— Você deve ir agora. — aconselhou um pouco abatida. — Ele nos observa.

Bankotsu também ouviu as abelhas demoníacas e não pôde reclamar, tinha um trato a cumprir e mesmo um assassino de aluguel como ele tinha alguma honra a zelar. Além do mais, seus irmãos com certeza estariam do outro lado da barreira esperando por seus comandos.

Sem muitos dizeres, os dois levantaram e, de costas um para o outro, vestiram seus trajes. Assim que o viu pegar a alabarda e começar a carregá-la às costas, enfim a Rosa Vermelha ficou diante dele e segurou-se no peitoral da armadura.

— Volte vivo daquele monte, você tem o dever de voltar vivo. Está me entendendo? — altiva, cobrou-o. Ainda que o tom dela fosse autoritário, a afeição a derramar-se de seus olhos não permitiu que Bankotsu se zangasse, pelo contrário, ele sorriu agradecido.

— Eu prometo. — acarinhou o queixo dela com o polegar e virar-se-ia em direção a saída, no entanto a mão dela agarrou a gola de se sua roupa e o puxou de volta. Ailyn beijou-o com tanta veemência que o desorientou. Os insetos zuniram mais alto, era o momento de separarem-se. Bankotsu deu um passo atrás e o corpo dela pendeu para frente, ainda a necessitar do dele, todavia, a partida era inevitável e compreendendo isso, a dona dos cachos dourados desentrelaçou os longos cílios e, a segurar o braço dele caminhou pelos corredores, não mais se importando com a condição do vestido ao entrar em contato com os restos mortais pela trilha. Saiu junto com ele da grande construção, acompanhando-o pelos destroços, atravessando o resquício de fumaça e parando a jornada apenas quando estavam de frente para a floresta.

— Aqui nossos caminhos se separam, — ele anunciou — por enquanto. — enfatizou.

— Não se atreva a morrer lá. — afastando-se aos poucos e pousando as mãos sobre o ventre, o alertou.

— Eu sou um sobrevivente! — com um largo sorriso e um semblante resoluto, declarou. Então, acenou com o braço livre e tornou a marchar rumo à sua missão — Até mais! — disse antes de sumir por entre as árvores.

Ailyn o assistiu desaparecer no meio do verde e sentiu um grande vazio dentro de si, aliado a tamanho medo que não caberia a ela descrever.

* * *

— Muito bem, Shinrinko! — Himawari a elogiou ao fim de um duelo entre dois bastões, os meses de treinamento surtiram efeito e os reflexos da moça ruiva se aprimoraram. Ela conseguia se abaixar e saltar com destreza, além de girar o cajado de madeira com graça, defendia-se de ataques e atacava, quando era o caso.

— Obrigada, pensei que eu nunca fosse conseguir! — sorridente, limpou o suor da testa e cravou sua arma improvisada na grama. Ali perto, Motoko e Yoru aplaudiam. — Agora estou apta a defender todos vocês... — Annabelle comentou e deu outro giro no pedaço de madeira lapidada.

— Até parece que você precisa disso para nos proteger! — A irmã mais velha de Yoru riu com gosto e chegou perto — Mas essas tardes de treinos têm sido divertidas! — cutucou-a com um cotovelo.

— Sim... — a hóspede resfolgou, parecia contente, ainda que seus olhos algumas vezes dessem a impressão de estarem perdidos.

— Agora vamos, senhorita Shinrinko, você me prometeu! — a pequenina que a acompanhava com frequência puxou sua manga.

— Não me esqueci, pequena Yoru. — passou a mão no topo da cabeça da criança e deu-lhe a mão. Após um breve aceno às outras amigas, caminhou com a garotinha para dentro da mata e juntas sentaram-se em frente a um córrego que descia do monte e perpassava aqueles bosques. — Feche os olhos. — Annabelle pediu, a pequenina obedeceu de imediado e pousou as mãozinhas sobre as pernas — Agora respire fundo e concentre-se bem... — mais uma orientação fora indiscutivelmente seguida.

Fazia algum tempo que Anna aproveitava as horas na companhia da menina para ensiná-la algumas coisas sobre os poderes de berço. Embora os de Yoru fossem de uma distinta procedência, acabava por as auras de ambas assemelharem-se em grau de pureza. Em alguns instantes, quando a pupila já se encontrava relaxada, tênue luz a envolvia e ela escutava a natureza com profundidade, assim como se escutava. Em poucos dias, ela já se superara bastante, conseguira curar feridas de animais da floresta, e até mesmo um ralado no joelho de Motoko. Às vezes, em parceria com Annabelle, conseguia criar um campo de proteção ao redor de si. As duas descobriram um meio de dividirem as energias, elas uniam as palmas das mãos e repetiam uma prece desconhecida para Yoru. A bolha azulada se formava e crescia aos poucos, então Belle se afastava e a aprendiz se via solitária a controlar a cúpula de defesa. Pouco a pouco, Yoru aguentava mais tempo.

— Você será uma sacerdotisa incrível quando for adulta. — a escocesa afirmou sem demonstrar qualquer dúvida.

— Graças a sua ajuda, senhorita Shinrinko. — com as maçãs ruborizadas, sorriu acanhada.

— Eu só mostrei alguns caminhos, a melhor pessoa para orientá-la seria uma conhecida minha. — tocou-lhe o ombro e pensou: _"Kikyou... obrigada por me mostrar o mapa desse lugar, por me fazer conhecer essas pessoas"_ — suspirou — _"Mesmo que eu parta qualquer dia, tudo que vivi com eles foi precioso para mim"_.

— A senhorita é tão forte... — a criança comentou admirada, retomando a atenção dela.

— Que nada, pequena Yoru. — meneou a cabeça a sorrir com serenidade.

— É sim, eu a observo todos os dias, com minha irmã, com Motoko, com a senhora Keiko, com os outros aldeões, você se doa completamente, mesmo que ainda sinta tristeza dentro do coração.

— Tristeza? Por que eu me sentiria triste aqui com vocês? — a abraçou de lado — Não fale bobagens, pequenina. Estou muito bem.

— Sei que não é triste por nossa causa, essa tristeza a acompanha desde antes de chegar aqui. Acho que é por causa do moço que levou sua lua embora. — acomodou-se no colo dela e afagou um dos bordados azuis da saia. — Acho que você gosta dele.

— Você está enganada, até já havia me esquecido dele. — a voz soou um pouco grave, mesmo que a mão afável afagasse as lisas madeixas negras da menina — Vamos, está ficando tarde.

— Se Shinrinko não quer conversar sobre isso, eu respeito, mas Shinrinko nunca esqueça de que Yoru sempre estará ao seu lado para o que der e vier. — conforme andava ao lado dela, falava amigavelmente. Annabelle a pegou no colo e a levou consigo de volta ao lar temporário.

Mais um dia se passara, e a noite caía calma como todas as outras, dormir era um martírio, porém. A Rosa Branca buscava lembrar das experiências recentes, pensava nas pessoas que a acolhiam, nas flores rosadas que contornavam as casas e no majestoso monte além da neblina, assim, tirava o foco de um passado melancólico e convencia-se aproveitar o presente. O sono a aplacava, os sonhos vinham incontroláveis para recordá-la de que não se pode apagar o que passou com facilidade, no entanto a forasteira já despertava com um sorriso no rosto, pois tinha um voto consigo mesma de que, de modo algum, envolveria os nobres vizinhos nos dramas de sua vida.

A rotina prosseguia estável, sob o sol ela colhia frutas e verduras, treinava com Himawari, passeava com Yoru, a ensinava a lidar com seu poder e a orientava a curar as doenças dos mais velhos, no fim da tarde tocava a lira feita pelas mãos de Motoko, cantava e dançava com ela e com as crianças, até ensinava sua língua materna e aqueles pequeninos muito astutos já conseguiam formar frases, por fim, jantava com a anciã Keiko que a recebia em sua casa e lhe contava histórias antigas, preenchidas pelo folclore local, sobre youkais, pessoas comuns, e principalmente sobre um monge santificado chamado _Hakushin_.

Dormia outra, vez, e os dias nesse andar pacífico e acolhedor aos poucos se tornaram meses, a paz só fora levemente perturbada quando sua irmã a procurou e ainda assim o encontro rendeu bons frutos, depois o ciclo voltou a se cumprir do modo que vinha se fazendo, até que em uma tarde que parecia como outra qualquer, Annabelle estava sentada com Yoru no topo da árvore mais alta do bosque a contemplar o monte e sentiu uma pulsação esquisita vir de lá.

— Shinrinko, o que você tem? — a menina a viu espalmar a mão ao busto e notou um lume rosado por dentro do peito dela.

— Temos que sair daqui, depressa! — pegou-a nos braços, contornou-se de luz branca e se direcionou ao vilarejo. Assim que seus pés tocaram a terra, o céu ao redor irrompeu em raios e a película transparente que envolvia toda a região começou a se desfazer em partículas, como vidro.

— A barreira! — a anciã gritou de dentro do casebre.

— Não é possível! — um senhor de idade se exasperou, e seu temor contagiou todos os outros como se uma onda fosse.

O firmamento, dantes tão colorido e claro não tardou a escurecer e assumir uma cor muito conhecida para Annabelle, púrpura intenso. A névoa ebúrnea que contornava os bosques desvaneceu gradativamente, dando espaço a uma bruma escura. O grande monte, dantes adornado por uma bela vegetação foi assumindo tons de marrom e as plantas que o enfeitavam morreram, tornaram-se pó. O coração de Annabelle, a essa altura já batia tão rápido que a fazia tremer da cabeça aos pés. Yoru a chamou vezes seguidas, sua audição demorou a captar a voz da pequena. Ofegante, ela olhou para os lados, podia ouvir os rugidos das criaturas que saíam do topo da montanha e se direcionavam ao vilarejo desprotegido. Ao passar a mão pelo pescoço, compreendeu que a horda colorida de youkais viria atrás dela, já que sua aura emanava incontida, sem qualquer apetrecho para camuflá-la, assim teve uma ideia – a única possível.

— Esse lugar já não é seguro! — anunciou a todos — Fujam daqui, já!

— Mas Shinrinko, e você? — Yoru abraçou-se às pernas dela desesperadamente.

— Me escute, pequenina! — ajoelhou-se diante dela e segurou suas mãos — Lembra daquilo que eu te ensinei?

— Hã? — amedrontada, não conseguiu identificar de pronto o assunto referido por Annabelle.

— Você vai se esconder com todo mundo e guardá-los dentro de um campo de força enquanto eu distraio aqueles youkais, me entendeu? — olhou-a dentro dos olhos e segurou o seu rosto.

— Você não pode enfrentá-los sozinha! — quase aos berros, agarrou os braços dela.

— Posso sim! — sorriu arfante — Confie em mim, agora corram para longe, para bem longe daqui!

— Não! — as lágrimas começaram a rolar espessas dos olhos acinzentados.

— Himawari... — Annabelle conseguiu se fazer compreender apenas com um olhar, a irmã mais velha de Yoru acenou positivamente com a cabeça e a puxou com tudo, trazendo-a para longe da estrangeira. Aos berros, a pequenina apontava as mãos na direção da amiga que se punha de pé.

— Vocês são exterminadoras de youkais, não podem deixá-la sozinha lá! — Yoru continuou a espernear enquanto era carregada pela parente e os aldeões vinham atrás.

— Você precisa confiar mais em Shinrinko, — a correr ao lado, Motoko decretou cheia de confiança — Nós podemos ter alguma habilidade para lutar e até mesmo derrotar youkais de médio poder, mas não naquela quantidade. Já Shinrinko tem um poder tão grande e desconhecido que tenho certeza de que ela dará conta!

—...e se algum youkai se aproximar dos aldeões, nós estaremos lá para defendê-los! — Himawari complementou.

Enquanto o grupo de gente corria a descer barrancos, na direção de uma gruta para se abrigar, Annabelle mantinha-se ereta no mesmo lugar, à espera dos monstros que se aproximavam, famintos pela sua aura benigna e pelo fragmento da Joia de Quatro Almas escondido no seu peito. A velocidade deles era tamanha que os fazia parecer misturados como uma coisa só. No entanto, assim que chegaram a milímetros da humana envolta por lume albugíneo, pararam de supetão e ficaram a flutuar diante dela, encarando-a em silêncio.

Os olhos dela brilhavam gritantemente na cor índigo, o semblante dela mostrava-se tão sereno que quase lhes provocava sonolência. Os youkais estavam hipnotizados. Enfim, a manter a tranquilidade Belle deu alguns passos, achegando-se ao maior daqueles monstros – uma enorme serpente da cor do luar, com olhos de sangue – e tocou-lhe a cabeça. Lentamente, fechou os olhos e murmurou alguns dizeres. Ao reabrir os globos cerúleos e descer a mão da testa escamosa, a horda de criaturas demoníacas simplesmente se virou de costas para ela e foi embora.

— Interessante. — ela ouviu uma voz masculina dizer. Sabia a quem pertencia.

— Você estava aqui esse tempo todo? — ainda de costas para ele, a tentar controlar a sensação de surpresa, perguntou. — Como estão Rin e Jaken? — resfolgou antes, para depois fazer a pergunta.

— Senti o seu cheiro misturado ao dos youkais de Naraku. — em tom inexpressivo, o youkai comentou, ignorando a segunda parte da conversa.

— Então você também está atrás dele. — girou o corpo devagar, absorvendo os traços daquela figura austera aos poucos. Os valiosos olhos d'ouro recaíam sobre ela, analisando cada novo aspecto que Annabelle tinha, desde as roupas ao pó de arroz na face. — Sabe onde ele está? — perguntou com cuidado, queria demonstrar despretensão.

— Onde estava. — corrigiu-a e apontou o indicador ao lugar onde antes havia um monte. Durante a confusão, a ocidental mal tivera tempo para assisti-lo desmoronar. Os olhos azuis se esbugalharam e ela tapou a boca com uma mão.

— Esse tempo todo?! — indagou e perpassou os dedos por baixo dos cabelos, acima das orelhas.

— Estava escondido por trás do campo de força. — despreocupado, contou — Tamanho esforço para se livrar de um empecilho tão besta... — e fez o comentário em leve tom de deboche.

" _Escondido por trás do campo de força, e com a ajuda do meu pingente!"_ — ainda horrorizada, abraço a si mesma, e ao captar as últimas palavras do youkai branco que já virara as costas e começava a se afastar, perguntou: — Que empecilho?

— Pergunte a ele quando tiver a oportunidade, mas não se esqueça... — parou e mirou-a de soslaio — a próxima pode ser você. — disse grave, e finalmente desapareceu dentro da névoa escura.

Cheia de perguntas sem respostas, Annabelle deu algumas voltas em torno do nada, afundando os pés na terra escura, sem flores ou qualquer fio de grama. Quase a sufocar, ela correu por dentro da floresta transformada em deserto, precisava encontrá-lo de qualquer jeito. O vestido foi se rasgando conforme o tecido enrolava em arbustos, e encardindo por conta da densa poeira.

A água do córrego onde ela se banhava, meditava, brincava com Yoru e a treinava se transmutara em miasma líquido. A natureza que ela tanto amava estava morta, definhara com o toque dele.

— É minha culpa... — amassou o rosto com as mãos, depois escondeu os olhos, envergonhada de si e temerosa pelas pessoas que a acolheram. — É tudo minha culpa!

— Não se dê tanto crédito. — e por fim, a voz que por longos meses ela desejou ouvir e que agora lhe causava assombro soou. Annabelle olhou em volta, quase perdeu o equilíbrio e se abraçou a um tronco de árvore seca.

As nuvens se afastaram, dando passagem a uma grande bolha contornada por um tufão de miasma escuro. Ao encostar no chão, pareceu queimar a terra por enegrecê-la. A fumaça ao redor da esfera se desfez, a moça arruivada apoiou as costas na árvore e contemplou o ser que se regenerava dentro do campo de força. O corpo se refez, pedaço por pedaço, depois novos trajes o adornaram, e por último, uma exótica armadura que parecia feita da própria carne dele. O grande olho avermelhado em seu tórax girava para os lados.

— Naraku... — ela sussurrou sem forças, paralisada. Era ele, sabia, contudo parecia um desconhecido. Dentro dos olhos dele, tudo o que Belle conseguia enxergar era uma sede incontrolável por sangue e por sofrimento alheio. O sorriso que se formou na boca do hanyou provocou-lhe arrepios. O braço forte, se ergueu reto, a mão até então fechada se abriu e enfim o cordão da lua cristalizada desenrolou-se dos dedos fortes e a peça balançou como um pêndulo, refletindo em suas nuances a face escandalizada da humana, não tão longe.

" _O que você fez?"_ — ela quis perguntar e a voz não saiu.

— Tome, eu não preciso mais. — Naraku sacolejou o pingente como se fosse um guizo.

As pernas quase entrelaçaram, trementes, e um pé virou sobre uma pedra. Annabelle por pouco não caiu e somente quando conseguiu se equilibrar e recuperar a postura, caminhou em lentidão absurda na direção dele, sem saber descrever as sensações que percorriam o seu interior. Ao passo de que a mulher se aproximava, os olhos dele se estreitavam, presos na imagem vulnerável. O sorriso dele se fechou aos poucos.

Enfim, eles se reencontraram.

 _Continua..._


	38. Armadilha

**Capítulo 38 - Armadilha**

Annabelle adiou o máximo que pôde a proximidade entre os dois, Naraku permaneceu onde estava, ainda a oferecer o pingente lunar de volta. Quando a jovenzinha quase podia tocar a peça, o hanyou propositalmente a trouxe de volta à palma e deu um riso breve.

A ocidental inevitavelmente recordou da última vez em que o viu e seu peito vacilou. Naquela ocasião, o híbrido estava tão vulnerável e disse-lhe coisas que a estremeceram tanto... E ali, diante dela, no presente, quem era? Havia qualquer intenção obscura por trás daqueles pequenos rubis, embora pouco deixassem ser transmitido.

Os dedos vis e frios convidavam os dela insistentemente. Ele a estava testando, Anna estava certa disso e não permitiria que o temor a paralisasse novamente, ainda que sentisse aquele olhos carminados tragarem-na de tão diretos. Pousou a mão sobre a dele e rodeou o cristal com os dedos, então os dele se fecharam sobre os dela, segurando-a com firmeza. Surpreendida, ela quase deu um pequeno pulo.

— Eu a matei. — grave, contou sem rodeios, mirando-a intensamente.

Annabelle abriu a boca para perguntar "quem?" e seus olhos dilataram de súbito.

Rememorou as palavras de Sesshoumaru:

— _Tamanho esforço para se livrar de um empecilho tão besta... — e fez o comentário em leve tom de deboche._

— _Que empecilho?_

— _Pergunte a ele quando tiver a oportunidade, mas não se esqueça... — parou e mirou-a de soslaio — a próxima pode ser você. — disse grave, e finalmente desapareceu dentro da névoa escura._

* * *

— Kikyou... — tremente, ela murmurou enquanto se sentia congelada por dentro. Naraku riu baixo e soltou a mão dela aos poucos. Belle impulsionou-se para trás no intuito de se afastar dele, os olhos visivelmente marejados perpassaram por toda a figura do hanyou novamente, e ela apertava a lua cristalizada contra o peito desesperado, prendendo a respiração para não se render a histeria. Sentia raiva, descrença e uma dor imensurável. Não, definitivamente, aquele não era o mesmo Naraku que a procurou quando esteve em pedaços!

— Gostou do meu novo corpo? — o algoz arqueou uma sobrancelha e se pronunciou discretamente sedutor — Sesshoumaru o danificou um pouco, mas já dei um jeito nisso. — enfim uma explicação para a razão de ele estar se reconstituindo no instante em que apareceu para ela. Todavia, no presente ela se importava apenas com a ação derradeira.

— Como você pôde? — a pergunta indignada soou sussurrada. Ele começou a se reaproximar, os passos pesados o levaram até ela e sua sombra a cobriu. Annabelle ergueu a face encarando-o com cada emoção a transbordar de seus olhos. O vilão parecia mais alto do que ela se lembrava, a mão que se aproximava de seu rosto também, bem mais robusta. Ela tentou se afastar e viu-se encurralada entre ele e a árvore sem folhas, então engoliu a amarga saliva e o indagou: — E agora está aqui para me matar, é isso?

— Isso depende, — sem alterações, o aracnídeo roçou as pontas dos dedos na bochecha da humana e contornou-lhe o queixo — você ficará em meu caminho?

O fragmento dentro dela pulsou e aqueceu, provando-a que aquele sujeito ainda tinha o mesmo efeito sobre ela e isso era evidente para ele também, mesmo que naquele instante Naraku não sorrisse, Annabelle tinha certeza de que ele se divertia às suas custas.

— Eu quero distância de você! — a ocidental conseguiu soltar a voz num grito.

— Estou vendo... — os olhos comprimiram-se maliciosos, ele podia sentir o cheiro das sensações dela, afinal.

— O que fez com ela?! — resistiria, estava decidida. A raiva pelo que ele fez havia de ser maior do que qualquer resquício de desejo que pudesse sentir por ele.

— O corpo de Kikyou, a uma hora dessas, é arrastado pela correnteza desse rio de miasma. — com satisfação, comentou enquanto baixava a mão de Annabelle a cobrir o busto, tirava de sua posse o cordão para que ele mesmo pudesse passar a fita em volta do pescoço dela e dar o nó, repetindo o gesto da dona dos cabelos flamejantes no dia em que decidiu erroneamente emprestar o colar a ele.

A Rosa Branca virou o rosto e cerrou os olhos, sem conseguir aguentar fitá-lo por um segundo a mais. Imaginar a sacerdotisa naquelas condições a aturdia, não conseguia acreditar que o maldito fora capaz de assassiná-la. Então, sentiu o pousar suave de uma mão em seu peito e suas pálpebras desencostaram. Voltou o olhá-lo, notou-o concentrado, uma luz branca saía da pele dela e perpassava aquela mão hostil, clareando o olho avermelhado no dorso. Naraku selou as pálpebras por instantes e assim que as abriu, sorriu levemente desgostoso e a encarou.

— Ainda não é o momento. — disse, confundindo-a. Por fim, começou a se afastar.

Estática no mesmo lugar, Belle o assistiu desaparecer dentro de uma névoa arroxeada e subir aos céus, se perdendo entre as nuvens. Então, cada parte do corpo dela estremeceu e uma sensação esmagadora subiu do estômago à cabeça, era fúria. Ao invés de jogar-se no chão e chorar pelas desgraças, a escocesa envolveu-se de luz e decidiu por primeiro procurar as pessoas que a acolheram durante meses, precisava saber se estavam bem. Em poucos instantes, a visão dela captou lume azulado na entrada de uma gruta escondida entre alguns arbustos, num local onde a mata sobrevivera, a uma distância segura de onde um embate caloroso acontecera, o ar ainda era puro. Annabelle pousou bem em frente e de imediato escutou a voz infantil:

— Shinrinko! — a luz azul cessou e Yoru veio correndo lá de dentro.

— Você conseguiu! — Anna se abaixou e a abraçou forte — Estou tão orgulhosa de você! — acarinhou a cabeça da menina.

— A sua lua... — a pequena reparou assim que apartaram o enlace — Ele devolveu!

Os dentes rangeram por baixo dos lábios cerrados, a descendente das fadas respirou fundo para conter a cólera ainda a queimar dentro dela e enlevou o olhar aos aldeões escondidos no fundo da caverna cheia de musgo, todos ainda visivelmente assustados pelos momentos de terror vivenciados. Só de repará-los em tais condições ela se condoía, pois culpava-se enormemente. As mãos se fecharam por baixo das mangas compridas.

— Eu não disse que ela voltaria? — Motoko veio saltitante e tocou o topo da cabeça de Yoru, arrepiando-a. Himawari permaneceu dentro da gruta, fitando-as aliviada.

— Yoru, Motoko, — Annabelle começou, mantendo-se sóbria — preciso que segurem as pontas aqui mais um pouquinho, tudo bem? — segurou nos ombros das duas.

— O que você vai fazer? — a carpinteira quis saber.

— Eu soube de uma coisa terrível que aconteceu a uma amiga minha, preciso encontrá-la o quanto antes. — respirou fundo, contendo o nervosismo.

— Vá, depressa! — Yoru afirmou e abriu um grande sorriso, embora cansada — Eu acho que ainda consigo sustentar uma barreira, e se qualquer coisa acontecer, temos Himawari que é boa com o bastão.

— Obrigada... — Belle afagou o rosto da criança e a abraçou mais uma vez, em seguida abraçou Motoko.

* * *

Longe de tudo e de todos, num ambiente escuro e frio, Naraku flutuava sentado dentro de seu campo de força, os tentáculos esverdeados às costas balançavam-se sutilmente, bem como a farta cabeleira negra dele. Numa das mãos, a Joia quase completa cintilava escura.

" _Faltam apenas alguns fragmentos, um que ainda preciso descobrir o paradeiro, o de Kohaku, os de Kouga, o de Ailyn, o de Annabelle..."_ — piscou os olhos devagar, lembrando-se de quando tocou a mão ao peito dela e do que sentiu – uma queimação por dentro, e não era luxúria.

 _Se absorver aquele fragmento do jeito que está, você pode ser purificado no mesmo instante —_ as vozes dentro da pérola amaldiçoada disseram. Desde que ele se escondera no monte, o coral tornou-se cada vez mais incontrolável. No entanto, o que parecia insuportável de início tornou-se proveitoso. Seguir os conselhos daquelas vozes era um modo eficiente de ele se afastar de tudo aquilo o que considerava uma pedra em seu caminho – suas raízes humanas.

Enfim, seu coração não mais jazia no peito, e aquele vazio parecia confortá-lo na maior parte do tempo, porém, ao Naraku ver-se frente a frente com Annabelle, algo em seu interior causou um aperto imenso. Diante da expressão melancólica e enraivecida dela, o aracnídeo não conseguiu sentir prazer algum, e ao tocar a face fria de decepção, ele quase se sentiu gelar também. Amargurado, estava ciente de que não conseguira se livrar totalmente da humanidade dentro de si, ao menos daquela parte que tinha relação com a estrangeira.

 _Por que não a matou?_ — as vozes persistiram — _Não seria mais fácil?_

— Eu não quero matá-la. — resfolgou aborrecido — Não preciso fazer isso, Annabelle Rose não se colocará em meu caminho. — refez a sentença, como se a autocorreção fosse fazê-lo parecer se importar menos.

 _Então terá que dar um jeito de corromper aquele fragmento para poder retirá-lo de dentro dela. Sabe o que isso significa, não é?_

— Sim... — passou uma mão pela testa, por baixo da franja rebelde. — _"Terei que fazê-la sofrer"_.

 _Acha que é capaz, Naraku?_ — as almas dentro da pedra o desafiaram. Ele riu, mesmo sem se divertir, riu de nervoso.

Kanna adentrou o recinto sombrio, alumiando-o com sua silhueta esbranquiçada. Naraku fitou-a de soslaio, a garotinha segurava o espelho em mãos e no reflexo Ailyn, a gêmea da criatura que torturava os pensamentos do hanyou, escorregava sobre os escombros do monte caído, puxava pedras e jogava-as longe como se procurasse algo por baixo daqueles restos, ou melhor, alguém.

— Humpft! — ele desdenhou risonho, uma ideia se pincelou na mente.

Uma ideia nada benigna.

* * *

" _Ela tem que estar em algum lugar por aqui!"_ — Annabelle sobrevoou cada ramificação daquele rio púrpura, e não conseguia encontrar nem mesmo um sinal. Ao perceber que já abusava do uso da energia e começava a enfraquecer, não teve escolha além de correr pelo terreno desértico e procurar de tudo que era jeito. E, mesmo cansada, com uma última esperança a tremeluzir dentro de si, ajoelhou-se sobre a terra, espalmou as mãos sobre ela e de olhos fechados concentrou-se profundamente em tudo o que o solo poderia oferecer. Visualizou raízes, vermes, restos, pedras e uma trilha foi se traçando em sua cabeça, até que ela percebeu algo de diferente não tão distante dali e correu, seguindo a intuição.

Freou os passos de supetão, enterrando os pés na areia escura. Onde o rio transformava-se em cascata, sobre as pedras e a balançar por conta da corrente de água venenosa, o corpo de Kikyou se encontrava a boiar com a fronte afundada e os longos cabelos soltos a ondularem-se em sincronia aos movimentos do líquido.

A aura de Annabelle a cingiu e ela não pensou meia vez antes de puxar a sacerdotisa pelos braços e tirá-la dali de dentro. Virou o corpo da mulher de barriga pra cima e notou seus olhos semiabertos, além de um pequeno sorriso se formar nos lábios pálidos.

— Você está viva! — a pôs no colo e apalpou-lhe o rosto, descobrindo-o dos fios lisos que se grudavam nos cantos — Você está viva! — lágrimas orvalharam os cílios arruivados. Prestando mais atenção na condição de Kikyou, percebeu a rachadura que começava no ombro e tinha fim no peito. — Eu não consigo acreditar que ele fez isso com você! — ajeitou-a nos braços.

—... como soube? — perguntou letárgica.

— O bastardo veio me dizer, em pessoa! — rosnou enfurecida.

—… e ele não tentou nada contra você? — fitou-a com atenção.

— Não... — confusa, mirou o além sem se focar em qualquer coisa, novo aperto consumiu seu peito. Ah, mas não queria dar espaço a pensamentos por ele! Chacoalhou a cabeça e voltou cada esforço seu à miko inerte em suas mãos. Tocou a ferida dela, fechou os olhos e a brancura enluvou seus dedos. — Eu vou curar você. — anunciou decidida e prosseguiu com o ritual. Inclinou-se, e desse modo tornou os rostos mais próximos. Se Kikyou não estivesse tão destroçada, talvez se sentisse embaraçada, só que Annabelle não se deu conta. Abriu a boca e de seu interior o fio iluminado desceu para adentrar a garganta da sacerdotisa.

A amada de Inuyasha também selou os globos turvos ao se sentir quente por dentro e em paz. Todavia, a luz de Annabelle não parecia conseguir dispersar todo o miasma, ou sequer fechar a enorme chaga. A ocidental tentou por mais tempo, e nada.

— Não adianta. — Kikyou tornou a mirá-la, as faces já afastadas — O veneno de Naraku está muito mais poderoso do que antes.

— Mas, mas eu tenho o dom de curar qualquer coisa viva! Isso é impossível! — apalpou os braços dela.

— Não, não é. — a outra deu um riso como se algo lhe fosse elucidado — Eu não sou uma coisa viva e meu corpo não é feito de carne e ossos.

Sem saber o que dizer, contudo finalmente entendida do que se passava, a escocesa mordeu o lábio inferior e pôs uma mão sobre o rosto, prendendo o ar para que o choro não a abatesse.

— Sabe o que é mais irônico? — Kikyou disse, — Ele me mandou para o mesmo monte que eu a orientei a vir, e eu não me dei conta. Nunca tinha prestado atenção naquele mapa que eu te dei — e ofegou, a voz cada vez mais fraca — Naraku pôs um homem moribundo em meu caminho para que eu me apiedasse, e cumprisse seu último pedido: enterrar uma mecha de seus cabelos no monte Hakurei. Foi dessa forma que me atraiu até o lugar onde seria o meu túmulo, assim ele disse.

— Kikyou, é minha culpa! — Belle enxugou os olhos com força, sem permitir que o choro se derramasse. — Há alguns meses, Naraku apareceu para mim quase derrotado e eu, com pena dele, emprestei esse meu pingente! — apontou o colar a enfeitar-lhe o pescoço — Essa pedra tem o poder de inibir a aura de quem a usa, e eu a emprestei para ele! Então, durante todo esse tempo, ele esteve debaixo de meu nariz e eu não pude perceber! — condenou-se, triste e raivosa ao mesmo tempo, mal tinha coragem de olhá-la nos olhos e lidar com o desapontamento que causara.

Uma mão fria tocou-lhe a maçã esquerda, causando pequeno choque.

— O seu coração é bom, fez o que achou ser o certo. — céus, aquela mulher talhada em barro parecia outra pessoa, a rigidez que a acompanhava não se mostrara nem por um segundo. Annabelle voltou a fitá-la e Kikyou tinha um sorriso tranquilo em seu rosto — Se quer me ajudar, leve-me para um lugar onde meus carregadores de almas possam me alimentar. — pediu.

— Sim, sim! — imediatamente colocou o braço dela em torno do pescoço e levantou-se, carregando-a de lado — Me indique um caminho.

* * *

— Bankotsu, onde você está? — Ailyn já estava rouca de tanto gritar por ele, caminhava errante pelas ruínas do monte e seus entornos. — Bankotsu! — girou, olhou para todos os lados, limpou a poeira do rosto e bateu na saia do vestido encardido.

— Não o encontrará mais. — Naraku surgiu às costas dela, provocando-lhe um grito de espanto.

A gêmea da mulher com quem ele se deitava rodopiou e deu um pulo para se distanciar. Ofegante, esbugalhou os olhos ao contemplar a aparência nova dele. O hanyou riu descontraído.

— O que faz aqui? — ela começou a dar passos para trás, um mais rápido do que o outro.

— Não se preocupe, vim apenas informá-la. — ereto em seu lugar de origem, a voz soou suave e constante.

— Informar o quê?! — ela, em contrapartida, se mostrava histérica. — Bankotsu! — insistiu em chamá-lo.

— Bankotsu está morto. Todos os guerreiros do Exército dos Sete estão. — sorridente, contou como se fosse algo corriqueiro.

— Está mentindo. — Ailyn meneou a cabeça em frenesi e tornou a olhar para os lados. — É mentira!

— Inuyasha o matou. — piscou os olhos devagar, tranquilo.

— Não, isso não é possível! Ele... — as mãos suadas contornaram o rosto apavorado, os dedos trementes enrolaram a franja puxando os fios dourados para trás — _"Ele me prometeu que voltaria!"_.

— Bankotsu era apenas um humano no fim das contas. Poderia ter fugido com os fragmentos, no entanto resolveu ficar no monte para enfrentar Inuyasha e vingar a morte de seus irmãos. Quanta estupidez! — deu um riso discreto, ainda assim audível. — Foi engolido pelo poder da Tessaiga.

— Mentiroso! — esbravejou, enfim se impulsionando para a frente, a ira dominou o medo.

— Você se afeiçoou mesmo a ele, quem diria não? — uma das negras sobrancelhas ergueu, e os olhos escarlates dilataram-se levemente. Ailyn quis esgoelá-lo por aquele sorriso brilhante, porém ficou onde estava, com fogo a transbordar de suas turquesas. Ele prosseguiu: — O que sobrou dele jaz debaixo desses escombros... se é que sobrou algo. — e riu de novo, deliciando-se com o estado da Rosa Vermelha.

Depois de libertar um grito que se prolongou até a garganta arder, a mulher atormentada foi envolvida pela névoa esverdeada e apontou suas mãos a ele. Naraku permaneceu onde estava e com o mesmo estado de espírito, sem se importar com nada.

— Se quer se vingar de alguém, procure Inuyasha. — o campo de força o envolveu e ele começou a flutuar — Foi ele quem tirou a vida do homem que você amou.

— Volte aqui, peste! — correu na direção dele, o furor a dar espaço para o luto, a primeira lágrima rolou de seus olhos enraivecidos. Não o alcançou e não conseguiu se concentrar o suficiente para persegui-lo nas alturas, pois se tremia por inteiro, calor e frio circulavam dentro dela.

Um objeto caiu lá de cima e fincou-se no solo, bem ao lado da moça, as pernas dela vacilaram e Ailyn caiu sentada, de frente para a coisa: era uma espécie de foice acinzentada, composta em material parecido à adaga formada pelo corpo de Naraku quando ele tentou influenciar Annabelle a liquidá-la. Ah, sim, aquilo já acontecera antes! O coração dela saltou como se estivesse entalado na goela.

— Essa arma foi composta dos meus ossos, servirá de ajuda. Sem isso, você não dará conta de Inuyasha, assim como Bankotsu não deu. — das nuvens a voz dele ecoou como se pertencesse a um ser divino.

A estrangeira, engatinhou até se ver perto da foice, esticou o braço em sua direção, depois focou no monte de pedras adiante e repentinamente recolheu a mão ao peito, sem tocar no presente oferecido pelo meio-youkai. Às duras penas, Ailyn se ergueu e saiu correndo para longe, frustrando as expectativas dele.

" _O que fará, Ailyn Rose?"_ — ele indagou em pensamentos, tão distante que a via como um ponto vermelho no meio da aridez.

* * *

— Então a sua amiga ficou bem? — Yoru perguntou enquanto observava Annabelle curar o tornozelo torcido de uma aldeã mais velha.

— Sim, — sorriu tranquilizada — e vai procurar por um lugar seguro para ficar, até se sentir melhor.

— Fico feliz por ela, senhorita Shinrinko, e por você, já que está mais animada. — a pequena ofereceu ajuda para outra pessoa com alguns ralados nos joelhos e cotovelos.

— Nenhum detalhe passa despercebido por você, não é mesmo? — a ruiva comentou, arrancando um riso sapeca da menina — Bom, acho que já podemos sair daqui de dentro e procurar um novo lugar para reconstruir o vilarejo.

Todos concordaram, a caverna definitivamente não era um lugar confortável para se viver. Então, saíram de grupo em grupo e seguiram a trilha atrás de Annabelle, como uma procissão. Ao cair da noite, cada um segurava uma tocha e assim eles alumiavam o caminho, o clima era frio e a paisagem tão soturna que Yoru andava abraçada a cintura de sua guardiã.

— Sabe, você tem irmã... — Himawari comentou a fazer um bico.

— Ih, olha só quem está com ciúmes! — Motoko cochichou, fazendo graça.

— Não é isso! — rubra, a mocinha de amarelo se defendeu — É só que desde que Shinrinko apareceu, ela quase não tem passado tempo comigo.

— Sua irmã tem razão, Yoru. — Annabelle disse amena e desconcertou a exterminadora de youkais que vinha atrás.

— Shinrinko, por favor não se ofenda, eu estava brincando! — Himawari chacoalhou uma das mãos, na outra balançou o cajado.

— De forma alguma, eu compreendo! — a ocidental a olhou por cima do ombro, sorria sem preocupação — Yoru, você tem sorte de ter sua irmã por perto, aproveite! — deu um empurrãozinho na pequena, direcionando-a à sua consanguínea.

— Pronto, satisfeita? — sutilmente emburrada, a pequena cruzou os braços, caminhando ao lado da mais velha. Himawari mostrou-lhe a língua primeiro, depois a puxou perto e logo a birra passou.

— Você tem irmãos, Shinrinko? — Motoko perguntou, puxando conversa.

— Sim, uma irmã, somos gêmeas. — contou, já com o olhar distante.

— Gêmea? Então existe uma moça igualzinha a você em algum lugar?

— Mais ou menos... — sorriu desajeitada, prosseguindo passo a passo, guiando-os todos a um novo rumo.

Durante o percurso, acabaram por contornar o monte e o vento pareceu mudar, ela fechou os olhos por instantes reconhecendo aquele tipo de brisa.

— O mar não está longe... — a senhora mais velha dentre aquelas pessoas, e a boa alma que acolhera Anna em seu casebre, comentou.

— Será que podemos viver perto do mar? — mostrou-se animada com a ideia, os olhos brilharam.

— Ah, sim, seria revigorante! — a anciã comentou. — Agora, precisamos dar uma pausa nas andanças e passar a noite em algum lugar por aqui. Sabe, minhas pernas já estão velhas e cansam rápido...

— Oh, perdão por fazê-la se esforçar tanto! — ofereceu o braço de apoio para que Keiko pudesse se abaixar e recostar numa pedra — Pessoal, vamos descansar por hoje, de manhã continuaremos a seguir caminho.

O povo, aliviado, começou então a buscar abrigo debaixo das árvores, sempre perto uns dos outros. Àquela altura, eles se encontravam floresta adentro, onde a flora e a fauna permaneciam intactas. O monte desabado e o terreno destruído ficaram para trás, embora dentro de Annabelle toda a decadência presenciada ainda a supliciasse. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar em como Naraku ressurgira, mudado não só na aparência como no jeito. A forma como ele a olhou a marcou como uma chaga. E o que ele fez, ou melhor, o que pensou ter feito, era não só inacreditável como imperdoável! Belle ainda podia sentir os rompantes da ira em seu peito, todo o seu ser chacoalhava em revolta às atitudes do hanyou e às sensações dela, mantidas em segredo.

Para se acalmar, ela respirou fundo e relembrou o encontro de mais cedo, e também, de um pedido:

— _Ninguém deve saber que estou viva. — Kikyou declarou_ _dificultosamente_ _ao ser acomodada entre grandes raízes de uma árvore, sua mão cobria a de Annabelle — Nem mesmo Inuyasha, não conte nada a ele._

— _Não se preocupe, eu nem tenho mais contato com ele. — ficara perceptivelmente triste ao lembrar da última vez em que viu o híbrido e seus amigos. Deveriam pensar que ela era uma aliada de Naraku e querer sua cabeça._

 _A sacerdotisa soergueu os olhos escuros ao céu e suspirou, seus fieis companheiros sobrevoavam e se achegavam a carregar novas almas para alimentá-la. Em breve, os espectros de luz adentravam-na, alumiando sua silhueta e a ocidental assistia silente._

— _Acho que já consigo me mexer. — para ter certeza, Kikyou levantou um braço, e repetiu o movimento com o outro. Enfim, ela se levantou devagar, sem aceitar o apoio oferecido pela escocesa. — Não se preocupe, eu fi_ _carei bem, conseguirei aguentar ao menos até encontrar Kagome, só ela pode me curar_ _. — erguida, afirmou com segurança._

— _Para onde você vai? — Anna seguiu os passos dela,_ _intrigada com sua última afirmação._

— _Obrigada por tudo. — virou-se para ela — Se não fosse por você, talvez Naraku tivesse conseguido cumprir sua missão. Infelizmente para ele, ainda não era minha hora._

— _O que vai fazer? — insistiu, ansiosa._

— _O que você não é capaz. — e com isso, ela deu as costas e caminhou devagar, as pernas a bambolearem levemente, os carregadores de alma, por fim, enrolaram-se a ela e a levaram embora antes que a outra moça pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa a mais._

* * *

" _O que eu não sou capaz"_ — sentou-se na grama, ao seu redor várias pessoas já estavam aninhadas e adormecidas. — _"Matá-lo" —_ compreendeu o sentido da frase — _"Não consigo matá-lo"_ — abraçou-se às pernas — _"Não consigo sequer pensar em fazê-lo"_. — e o coração doeu, preenchido pela dúvida. Por um lado, ela torcia para que outros conseguissem eliminá-lo e então a paz seria restaurada naquelas terras, naquelas vidas. Por outro, ela jamais conheceria a paz, pois com Naraku vivo as mazelas dela e de outros não teriam fim, e com ele morto, a dor da perda a consumiria a ponto de enlouquecê-la. Não gostava nem de imaginar o que seria de si, temia o futuro mais do que a morte e estava cansada de tentar preencher o vazio que ele deixara dentro dela.

Ouviu um som bem próximo, era Motoko virando de um lado para o outro, amassando a grama embaixo de seu corpo angustiado.

— O que foi? — Annabelle perguntou.

— Eu não sei... — enxugou a testa e balançou as pernas — não é perigoso ficarmos aqui? Será que não há youkais a espreita, querendo devorar a gente?

— Durma tranquila, eu ficarei acordada e de olho em tudo. — pousou o queixo nos joelhos.

— Tem certeza? Você vai ficar exausta.

— Ah, se você soubesse como estou acostumada a passar noites em claro... — riu de leve — Pode dormir, se por acaso eu ficar sonolenta posso chamá-la e trocamos de turno.

— Tá bem, então. — mais calma, a menina fechou os olhos e remexeu o corpo até encontrar conforto ao ficar de bruços. — Boa noite, Shinrinko.

— Boa noite... — murmurou.

E chegou a hora do dia que mais a angustiava, aquela em que todos dormiam e ela se flagelava com pensamentos e recordações. Olhou adiante sem reparar em nada, no lugar dos arbustos, das ervas e das flores ela vislumbrava uma memória de algumas horas atrás. Dessa vez, não pensava em Naraku e sim em Sesshoumaru, na frieza da voz e das moedas d'ouro. Não que ele já tivesse se portado de maneira muito diferente, contudo ela sentia um desapontamento vindo dele e se perguntava se seria porque ela escolheu ir embora, tinha certeza de que o youkai sabia o que sua partida significara. Todos estavam contra ela, e se as pessoas a sua volta soubessem das coisas que viveu com Naraku, também ficariam.

Ah a noite, e o ócio... péssimas companhias para quem toma todas as responsabilidades para si e esse era o caso de Annabelle. Se culpava pelo estado de Kikyou, e percebia que se culparia caso qualquer coisa ruim acontecesse a quem fosse, sendo pelas mãos do aracnídeo. Estava tão ligada a ele que não sabia até onde as ações do vilão se findavam e as dela tinham início. Como poderia tomar uma posição? Seria o fragmento em seu peito a razão de sua empatia por Naraku, além do desejo?

Lembrou-se novamente da última vez que estiveram juntos, antes de reencontrá-lo em seu novo e exótico aspecto, os olhos do hanyou transbordavam tristeza e apavoramento, o toque esbanjava desespero, e ele disse com todas as letras que não poderia deixá-la ir. No presente, Annabelle estava convicta do desapego dele, ainda assim, o bastardo não tirara aquele pedacinho de inferno da pele dela. Por quê?

" _Merda, Naraku!" —_ apertou a saia dantes branca, a esse ponto quase amarelada e cheia de rasgos. — _"Como eu me livro de você?"_ — a divagação a estremeceu, a razão queria liberdade, a emoção a revolvia de dor só por cogitar tal ideia, aprisionando-a naquela dualidade penosa.

E assim, as horas foram passando numa vagarosidade cruel até que o primeiro raio solar atravessou algumas folhas de árvore partindo-se em trés feixes de luz dourada. A manhã era tão fria que uma camada de neblina formou-se a abraçar o gramado, as pessoas se encolhiam ainda adormecidas, o astro diurno viera tímido, pouco fazia para aquecer os desabrigados. Annabelle suspirou e vapor saiu de seus lábios.

Ouviu som de passos, alguém se aproximava e atravessava o fino véu esbranquiçado. A ruiva reconheceu na hora.

— Ailyn... — levantou.

A outra cessou a peregrinação, os ombros baixos denunciavam o seu cansaço. Anna se achegou devagar, pisando com cuidado na terra para não acordar ninguém.

— Ele está morto. — a loura disse fracamente, as turquesas a fitar o chão verdoengo — Morto... repetiu apática e sua gêmea não precisou perguntar sobre quem ela falava, só pelas feições letárgicas e pela voz soar num fio, Annabelle sabia.

— Ah, minha irmã... — afagou os braços inertes, como se tentasse aquecê-los. Os orbes tremelicaram comovidos, ela conhecia aquela sensação horrível que sua consanguínea tinha o azar de experimentar. O que dizer a ela? — Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo! — a abraçou e afagou-lhe a cabeça, induzindo-a a encaixar o queixo em seu ombro. — Como isso foi acontecer?

— Traga-o de volta. — ainda catatônica, disse sem retribuir o abraço.

— Onde ele está? — não resistiu ao pedido, sentia dever isso a ela.

— Em algum lugar debaixo daquele monte. — contou.

— Espere aqui. — pediu com cautela e foi até Motoko. Tocou-lhe o ombro e a sacudiu levemente, a menina acordou de imediato, jogando os braços para cima e olhando para os lados.

— Hã, hein? O que foi? — perguntou desorientada.

— Motoko, hora de trocar de turno. — sussurrou. — eu preciso ir a um lugar, devo voltar no início da tarde.

— Certo, certo! — abanou a cabeça positivamente, virou o rosto para os lados e parou ao mirar Ailyn à distância, pálida e abatida como uma assombração. — _"É a irmã dela!"_ — admirou-se com a semelhança entre as mulheres.

— Vamos logo! — a ocidental arruivada se achegou à loura depressa e cativou seu braço. — Segure-se em mim. — a outra obedeceu sem questionamentos e as duas alçaram voo, em outra ocasião a Rosa Vermelha a teria enchido de perguntas sobre aquela habilidade e ela teria que confessar conseguir realizar tal façanha por causa da Joia de Quatro Almas, mas o momento recente era diferente de qualquer coisa que viveram juntas no Japão.

Chegaram às ruínas do monte, e Annabelle mal respirou antes de erguer os braços para o alto, fechar os olhos e concentrar suas energias nas pedras aglomeradas. Uma por uma, as rochas começaram a flutuar junto com alguns grãos de areia, Ailyn aproveitava e buscava em cada buraco que se abria algum vestígio de seu estimado mercenário, e nada aparecia. Incansavelmente, ela ia procurando aflita, alguns pedregulhos que ainda jaziam no chão ela empurrava ou rolava, e as duas ficaram ali por toda a manhã, até a abençoada pelas fadas começar a perder o vigor e os objetos flutuantes tremerem nos ares como se quisessem voltar ao seu lugar de origem.

— Ailyn, eu não aguento mais... — avisou, as pernas tremiam e o joelho já dobrava.

— Aguente! Use o poder da Joia! — ordenou, também exausta, mas se arrastando pelos escombros, imunda de pó.

— Saia daí, agora! — rebateu a ordem com outra.

Sua irmã poderia estar miserável, todavia compreendeu o que se sucederia e ainda tinha algum apreço pela vida. Rolou para fora dos restos e contemplou a chuva de pedras. Belle caiu sentada, o suor fazia sua pele brilhar.

Ailyn ergueu-se afervorada e correu até a parente, puxou-a pelos braços e a obrigou a ficar de pé.

— Eu sinto muito... — ofegante, a Rosa Branca meneou a cabeça, cada traço em si demonstrava absoluta tristeza — Eu sinto muito! — repetiu, cobrindo o rosto com uma mão.

— Como assim sente muito? — a outra, desassossegada se pronunciou — Faça alguma coisa! — e a sacudiu pelos ombros.

— Você não entende... — tentou explicar.

— Ah, mas eu entendo muito bem! Já vi você agir covardemente antes! — a entonação firme de Ailyn cobriu os murmúrios de sua irmã — Por que eu pensei que seria diferente dessa vez?!

— Lynnie... — cativou as mãos dela e foi rispidamente empurrada, acabou sentada sobre a terra outra vez, surpreendida pela cólera repentina.

— Como eu pude cogitar a ideia de perdoar você?! — bradou, quase espumando de ódio. Depois andou em círculos, os dedos cravados à cabeça adornada por cachos. Entre gemidos e sussurros ela começou a urrar, a rosnar, a arrastar as unhas pelo rosto. — Você é uma inútil, não merece o poder tem! Isso é tão injusto! — vociferou, e tornou a produzir sons esquisitos, como se fosse um animal raivoso.

— Lynnie! — Annabelle persistiu a chamá-la pelo apelido de infância, o choro começara a se derramar.

— Não me chame desse nome! — virou-se para ela abruptamente, apontando-lhe o dedo — Eu renego você!

— Pare com isso! — ela se levantou e correu até a gêmea, recebeu novo empurrão.

— Como você pode me negar isso?! Já não bastou me negar meu pai? Amelie?! — gritou, jogando na cara de Anna os martírios do passado.

— Nosso pai me fez prometer que eu não o traria de volta! Amelie, nem as cinzas dela sobraram, e de qualquer jeito, aquela mulher nunca mereceu o seu amor, ela nunca se importou com você ou com ninguém! — endureceu a postura para se fazer ouvir, segurando os pulsos dela para que as agressões cessassem.

— Mentira, Amelie era a única que se importava comigo! — rebateu furiosa — Depois dela, somente Bankotsu demonstrou qualquer tipo de sentimento por mim!

— Isso não é verdade!  
— É sim, cale a boca, você não entende! — grunhiu e agitou os braços, esmurrando os ombros de Annabelle freneticamente — Eu odeio você, odeio tudo o que você representa! Por que não morre, sua vadia? Por que não morreu no lugar da mamãe, ou do papai, ou de Amelie?! — o rosto ardeu infernalmente e o corpo dela cambaleou — Ah! — gritou de dor, cobrindo a maçã injuriada com uma mão, e então um estirão a trouxe de volta aos braços daquela a quem gostaria de escalpelar.

Depois do tapa, Anna a abraçou forte, prendendo-a dentro do enlace para impedi-la de agir com violência.

— Eu entendo, e como entendo! — falou ao ouvido dela, entre soluços – Também perdi pessoas amadas, também perdi o homem a quem entreguei o meu coração! Eu nunca quis que você tivesse que passar por isso! Mas, minha irmã, eu não posso fazer nada se não existir um corpo...

As mãos de Ailyn soquearam as costas dela e foram parando aos poucos, até repousarem abertas sobre o tecido encardido do quimono. Então, a mulher que parecia uma fortaleza se desmontou em pranto.

— Por que você foi me aconselhar a procurar por ele? Não percebe como isso foi cruel? Eu não queria isso, eu não queria ser como você! — soluçou também — Olhe para mim agora!

— Você vai ficar bem! — acarinhou os cabelos dela, apertando-a fortemente, aquecendo-a.

— Bem, como você?! — dentro do choro, deu um riso ácido — Nunca passa, Annabelle! O vazio deixado pelos que se foram nunca passa, e é pior quando sei que quando eu morrer, não encontrarei nenhum deles, porque vendi minha alma ao diabo!

— Deve haver um jeito de reverter isso, nós resolveremos juntas! — insistiu em mostrar uma luz dentro daquela escuridão toda, mas não foi convincente. O seu reflexo dourado se afastou, enxugou os olhos e riu, ria enquanto chorava, não havia esforço que fizesse as gotículas salgadas pararem de rolar. — Ailyn! — a chamou.

— Você é ridícula, Annabelle! — abraçou a si, alisando as mangas avermelhadas como se tentasse se limpar do toque.

— Espere, não vá, temos muito o que conversar! Principalmente sobre o nosso passado! — apertou o andar para estar perto dela.

— Eu não quero mais ouvir qualquer coisa vinda de você! O som de sua voz me enoja! — vociferou, atrás de si um portal abriu e ela se jogou lá dentro antes que o objeto de sua ira a alcançasse.

— Ailyn, não! — segurou o nada, não chegou a tempo e não fazia ideia de para onde a gêmea iria. Amaldiçoou-se por ter perdido o que conquistara com tanto esforço, ela tinha tanta esperança de que sua única família finalmente se aproximaria... E tudo se perdeu, por causa de...

— Que massante... — a voz dele interrompeu-lhe o raciocínio.

— Naraku. — falou entredentes, a respiração acelerou. Sabia que ele estava às suas costas.

— Ao menos ela aprendeu uma boa lição, estava merecendo, não? — pacato, comentou.

— Você é o responsável por isso, não é?! — virou-se para ele, as mãos cerradas.

— Eu? Hu, hu, hu! — riu a deleitar-se — Quem deu fim à vida de Bankotsu foi Inuyasha.

— Ailyn sabe disso? — o sangue congelou nas veias. A sensação tenebrosa piorou ainda mais diante da falta de resposta. O sorriso dele se alargou.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e seus pés a levaram até o hanyou numa corrida desesperada. De frente para o pivô de seus tormentos, Annabelle o esbofeteou no ombro descoberto por armadura, arranhou seu rosto e seu pescoço, as feridas se regeneravam tão logo eram abertas. Naraku poderia a ter repelido, no entanto sequer se mexeu, a cada golpe recebido ele gargalhava em alta voz. Permitiu que ela o violasse até se cansar e arquear o corpo para a frente, apoiando as mãos em seu peitoral composto por ossos rijos.

— Maldito, eu quero assistir a sua queda! — arfou — Eu quero te ver em pedaços! — vomitou as ofensas — Qualquer coisa que eu possa ter sentido por você morre hoje!

— Oh, é mesmo? — aparentemente indiferente, Naraku conteve o rosto da humana entre os dedos, quase engolindo-o nas mãos e a forçou a encará-lo. Imediatamente, o fragmento no peito dela – levemente escurecido – palpitou, amolecendo as articulações nervosas. A raiva ainda transbordava dos olhos azuis, ainda assim o coração acelerado a entregava, bem como a inaptidão para responder, para escorraçá-lo. Bastou que o polegar do hanyou lhe resvalasse o lábio e as pálpebras pesaram. O corpo dela ainda gritava, implorava pelo dele. Então, a boca quente do mestre das mazelas roçou-lhe a bochecha e se encaminhou ao ouvido, arrepiando-a, para enfim dizer em tom grave e aveludado: — Eu acho que não. — seguido do pronunciamento, novo riso debochado. Enfim, ele a soltou como se nada acontecera.

Annabelle andou para trás, encolhida, estremecida, a fúria em seu íntimo não fora domada, porém mesclara-se à melancolia. Não queria, lutava contra, e no fim das contas acabava por ceder às lembranças de um tempo em que aquele sujeito chegou a olhá-la com carinho, e o pior de tudo era que ela sentia muita, muita falta daquela época que parecia tão distante quanto um devaneio.

— Por que está fazendo isso comigo? — murmurou roucamente, com a vista cravada nele. — O que eu fiz para você?

O sorriso dele se esvaiu, os lábios selados não promoveram um ruído sequer. Os olhos, fixos nela, sombrearam e Anna não saberia dizer a razão, acreditou ter visto ódio dentro deles, como via nele todo.

— Eu estava indo bem, seguindo a minha vida, quase nem pensava mais em você. Você não teve tudo o que queria de mim e por isso me mandou embora? — a voz embargou na garganta, ela respirou fundo, pois havia mais a questionar, e seu coração que trepidasse o quanto tivesse vontade, ela não se calaria ou se renderia ao pranto, que se danassem as finas lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos incendiados de rancor, Belle prosseguiu: — O que mais você pode querer arrancar de mim? O que foi que você ainda não teve?

— Tsc! — o cenho dele franziu sutilmente, embora o peito estivesse vazio, as partes vívidas podiam sentir o frio a percorrê-las e a sensação de desagrado o consumiu dos pés à cabeça. E o mais estranho era ele saber que obtivera sucesso, porque podia perceber uma aura arroxeada envolver o pequeno pedaço de gema dentro dela. A escuridão crescia, à espreita, em torno do ponto de luz branca no centro da peça no peito de Annabelle.

— Isso tudo é por causa da noite em que estive com Hitomi pela última vez? — e a pergunta o acertou como uma flecha.

— Como é? — mal acreditou no que ouvira.

— Está se vingando de mim porque sabe que me deitei com ele. — a mulher desencolheu e assumiu uma postura confiante de uma hora para outra. Acatou a teoria como um fato e por esse motivo não perguntou, afirmou com convicção e deu continuidade: — Pois saiba que eu não me arrependo nem por um instante, e se houvesse outra oportunidade, me deitaria com ele outra vez. — as últimas palavras tiveram como propósito feri-lo e nada mais, não tinham compromisso algum com a verdade.

O semblante do demônio-aranha nevoou, o olhar pareceu brevemente opaco e seu respirar foi tão audível que as orelhas humanas captaram.

— Não me interessa com quem você se deita ou deixa de deitar. — disse, grave, e então um sorriso maníaco recoloriu a face cruel — Mesmo na morte, não seria atípico Kagewaki se contentar com as sobras. — assim que a testemunhou corar de raiva, gargalhou. Porém, nem ele saberia explicar a razão da galhofa, se ele sentia tudo, menos satisfação.

A esperou espernear, ou talvez atacá-lo com unhas e dentes, enchê-lo de bofetões, e recebeu o silêncio. Depois de engolir cada palavra exprimida com tamanha frieza por ele, Annabelle meneou a cabeça e cerrou os lábios, suspirou profundamente e passou ao lado dele sem se dar o trabalho de olhá-lo. Naraku se virou e contemplou-a ajoelhar, afundar as mãos na terra e ser coberta pela aura límpida.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou a observá-la por cima de um ombro, foi ignorado. — Procura pelos restos de Bankotsu? — cogitou, e percebeu ter acertado. Quando a ocidental se deu conta de que nem daquela forma encontraria o guerreiro, voltou a erguer as pedras com o poder de sua energia e lançá-las longe. — Desista, Annabelle, não sobrou nada. — comentou, indiferente.

Ah, aquela frase, como soara familiar! E era... ela se lembrava bem de quando perdera o primeiro amor e quem foi o causador de sua dor.

— Ele foi engolido pelo seu miasma? — perguntou, seca, de costas para ele.

— Oh, não... como eu disse, Inuyasha acabou com ele e por acidente acabei absorvendo os restos, bem como absorvi o interior do monte Hakurei. — contou como se fosse um episódio corriqueiro.

— De que os restos de um humano servem para você, por que não os joga fora? — indagou, de pé e ainda sem fitá-lo.

— Mesmo se eu quisesse não poderia, os ossos de Bankotsu já foram dissolvidos dentro do meu estômago. — enlevou o rosto ao firmamento arroxeado, assim que ouviu passos repentinamente, tornou a olhá-la. Annabelle se afastava. — Vai atrás de sua irmã?

— Não é assunto seu. — a voz soou de longe — Apareça quando for para tirar essa maldição de mim, — estancou, sempre sem olhar para trás — e depois disso, não me procure nunca mais. — enfim, retomou a caminhada rumo a lugar desconhecido por ele.

Naraku girou o corpo devagar, seus rubis indecifráveis ainda a enxergavam, mesmo que de longe, e não davam uma piscadela. Os dedos das mãos moviam-se sutis, roçando uns nos outros, e os lábios, desbotados, mantiveram-se retos, levemente espremidos. Quando, enfim, a humana desapareceu, o hanyou baixou a cabeça e semi cerrou os olhos, o vento balançou as ondulações negras contra o rosto pálido sem ao menos ser sentido. De repente, sentir-se oco não pareceu tão reconfortante.

* * *

— Shinrinko, está atrasada! — Motoko resmungou tão logo a viu — Disse que chegaria no início da tarde, e veja só a altura do sol! — e em pequenos pulos se achegou da moça que vinha quase a se arrastar enquanto andava pelo meio das árvores, as turquesas desprendidas de tudo.

— Desculpe... — a linearidade do timbre causou espanto na menina que a abordara, e em Yoru, sentada em roda com alguns dos aldeões comendo um pedaço de carne assada na brasa.

— Himawari caçou o nosso almoço, junte-se a nós. — com um sorriso embaraçado, Motoko apontou o grupo sentado em conjunto e sugeriu.

— Estou sem fome. — apática, falou. — Quando todos tiverem terminado, podemos seguir caminho.

— O que é que ela tem? — uma menina cochichou com outra. Yoru, perto das duas, angustiou-se.

Belle sentou perto de uma moita, afastada de seus companheiros, e abraçou-se às próprias pernas. A anciã a fitava com discrição.

* * *

Se Annabelle era a definição da letargia, Ailyn era o rebuliço em pessoa. Conforme seus pés tocavam o chão, os vultos esverdeados choramingavam e envolviam a natureza ao redor, secando-a ao talo. Em breve, o lado do bosque que ela perpassava se tornou um pântano sombrio, cheio de espectros flutuantes e neblina.

Cansada, deprimida e indignada, a Rosa Vermelha sentou sobre um pedregulho e afundou os dedos nos cabelos dourados, mesmo cessando os movimentos, a respiração prosseguiu acelerada, bem como o coração ansioso tremia dentro do peito. As palmas geladas afagaram as maçãs esbranquiçadas de horror, enquanto a ocidental rememorava a vida em feixes, até o último dos poucos momentos de alegria.

— Bankotsu, seu idiota... — cobriu os olhos com as mãos — Me prometeu que sairia vivo de lá!

— Não culpe Bankotsu. — uma voz infantil e inexpressiva cativou a atenção da mulher de luto — Culpe quem o matou. — primeiro, Ailyn enxergou apenas uma forma toda branca através da bruma acinzentada. Aos poucos, a imagem da garotinha tornou-se nítida, e não só. Ao lado da criança, vinha um enxame de insetos venenosos que carregava um objeto familiar – a foice que Naraku oferecera de presente.

— Inuyasha... — Ailyn lembrava-se bem do rapazote de cabelos prateados em roupas vermelhas.

— Mostre a ele o que é a dor de perder a quem se ama. — orientou sem demonstrar comoção — Mate Kagome primeiro, depois livre-se dele. — finalizou. No espelho, a imagem da jovem reencarnação de Kikyou se desenhou.

Ailyn, ereta, suspendeu os braços e a arma talhada em ossos de aranha flutuou até seu toque como se fosse atraída por ele.

* * *

— _Atchim_! — o corpo da viajante de tempos futuros se tremeu todo com o espirro.

— Ih, Kagome, tem alguém falando de você! — Shippou comentou risonho, a mocinha riu também.

— Ou está ficando doente... — Sango tapou a boca com as mãos.

— Nem brinca com isso! — a outra abanou as mãos — Estamos cada vez mais perto de derrotar o Naraku, e além disso eu tenho que estar com boa saúde para ir bem nos exames da escola!

— O que seriam esses exames de escola? — Miroku coçou o queixo, pensativo — Por acaso é um novo tipo de guerra?

— Meio que isso... — Kagome coçou a cabeça enquanto segurava o riso.

— Ei, seus lerdos, vamos logo! — bem mais a frente, Inuyasha esbravejou, impaciente como sempre.

— Ai, tá bom! — a reencarnação de Kikyou respondeu e apertou o passo, no entanto, uma brisa estranhamente fria a fez estagnar enquanto os outros seguiam a trilha do meio-youkai cachorro. Ela se voltou para trás e focou os orbes castanhos nos arbustos e nas árvores que chacoalhavam, premeu as pálpebras, atenta a qualquer coisa embrenhada na mata e a raposinha em seu colo cutucou-lhe o braço.

— O que foi, Kagome? — o pequenino perguntou em ares de preocupação.

— Nada não! — sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu — deve ter sido impressão. — girou o corpo e foi saltitante até os amigos queridos.

 _Continua..._

* * *

É gente, no próximo capítulo vai rolar um encontrão de personagens, e uma treta bem básica com direito a gritos, lágrimas, gente lavando roupa suja... uma dose saudável de desespero, sabem? Porque quando Naraku move suas patinhas, alguma cagada acontece, é de praxe. ^^''  
Então, o Sesshoumaru meio que sentiu o cheiro da Annabelle, foi tirar a prova se era ela e aproveitou para ser bossalzinho, coisa que o nosso cachorrão curte pra caramba. Isso aconteceu pouco depois de ele ter acertado o Naraku. Lembram-se que depois do aranhudo "matar" a Kikyou, o primeiro que o encontra é o Sesshy. Então, depois disso (uns minutos, meia-hora, sei lá), ele sentiu o cheiro da Anna e foi lá dar um alerta à moda dele.  
Sobre a Kikyou, aí está mais um fato que tomei a liberdade de modificar na série original, fanfic é isso né? Hehehehe.  
Digamos que ela consegue assumir aquele disfarce e invocar o espírito daquelas duas meninas graças à ajudinha que teve de Annabelle. No entanto, como a nossa ruivinha só pode regenerar seres vivos, feitos de carne e espírito, não foi possível que ela recuperasse a sacerdotisa de todo - e por isso, a incumbência de curar Kikyou continua a ser de Kagome (acho que isso não pode mudar mesmo).  
Espero que tenha ficado tudo certinho e vocês não estejam com muitas dúvidas. Qualquer coisa já sabem, é só perguntar nos comentários que eu esclareço com todo o carinho.

Kissuuuus!


	39. Vingança

**Capítulo 39 - Vingança**

Era noite, os únicos sons a ecoarem das profundezas da mata eram o canto agudo de grilos e o coaxar rouco dos sapos. O grupo de amigos, sempre peregrinando juntos, se amontoou ao redor de uma fogueira, cada qual deitado para um lado, apenas Inuyasha cochilava sentado e de braços cruzados. Sango descansava com as costas amparadas pela fofura do pêlo de Kirara, Miroku recostara-se às raízes de uma árvore e abraçava o cajado dourado, Kagome e Shippou dividiam o saco de dormir.

Uma abrupta mudança climática despertou o meio-youkai por segundos, fazendo-o abrir um olho só. Como não sentiu qualquer presença maligna ou cheiro desconhecido, suspirou e se asserenou, pois acreditava que o frio repentino era apenas mais um fenômeno da natureza. Depois de poucos minutos, o hanyou já dormia como todos os outros, e foi nesse momento que uma fumaça escura se aproximou do leito improvisado, sorrateira e silenciosa.

A bruma tenebrosa se aproximou dos lábios entreabertos da adolescente que respirava pesadamente e adentrou-a não só pela boca, mas pelas narinas e orelhas. Então, os olhos de Kagome abriram-se devagar – verdes e brilhantes, porém sem expressão. Cuidadosa, a menina deu um jeito de se sentar sem que a raposinha a roncar fosse remexida. Shippou não percebeu ter ficado sozinho naquele saco de dormir, ninguém a notou levantar e caminhar na ponta dos pés, cambaleante, com os braços a balançarem para os lados. A viajante do tempo se afastou pouco a pouco, até se perder dentro da mata, dentro da noite.

* * *

— _Isso tudo é por causa da noite em que estive com Hitomi pela última vez?_

— _Como é?_

— _Está se vingando de mim porque sabe que me deitei com ele. Pois saiba que eu não me arrependo nem por um instante, e se houvesse outra oportunidade, me deitaria com ele outra vez._

Os olhos avermelhados piscaram vagarosos conforme o peito dele subia e descia num árduo respirar. O grande orbe em seu tronco girava para os lados, aflito, e os de suas mãos piscavam, como se cada janela sua para o mundo exterior se sentisse angustiada, e de fato estavam. Todo pedaço dele se revolvia como se a qualquer momento Naraku fosse desmontar, ainda que seu novo corpo fosse mais forte do que nunca e tivesse sido lapidado com o maior zelo. Todavia, alguma lasca sua não ia nada bem, e ele podia sentir a agonia, o furor, a escuridão a esmagá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, não sentia vontade alguma de rebelar-se, de gritar, e o sangue não o esquentava. Ele sentia e não sentia, era composto de fogo e gelo. Seria o caso de sua mente estar a pregar peças?

O coração estava longe, quase inalcançável, já a mente permanecia intacta, cada parte do labirinto que a compunha se conservava dentro dele, e parte da composição das mentes são as memórias...

Naraku não conseguia controlar o ímpeto de seu cérebro a fazê-lo lembrar das amargas palavras de Annabelle, da mesma forma era incapaz de conter as imagens que se desenhavam em seus pensamentos do que poderia ter acontecido naquela noite, das coisas que ele não viu, que preferiu se abster de presenciar.

Os globos de sangue se fecharam, as longas pernas se desdobraram e ele se pôs de pé. Escondia-se numa cabana de madeira semelhante ao casebre onde possuiu Annabelle pela primeira vez e onde o espectro ou o que quer que fosse de Hitomi também a tomou.

" _Como isso foi possível?"_ — amargo, perguntou-se. O cenho franziu. As pressuposições se misturavam às recordações de momentos vividos ao lado da escocesa, e de repente pareciam valer o mesmo que nada. Ele fora um consolo apenas, já que ela não poderia ter o que realmente queria...

Um sorriso se alargou na face alva, os rubis elevaram-se e focaram a paisagem além da pequena janela. De que importava tudo aquilo, afinal? Naraku abriu a mão e da carne de sua palma a Joia emergiu escurecida. O peso que ele sentia por ter que fazer a humana sofrer para enegrecer o fragmento dentro do peito num repente pareceu mais leve. Ah sim, sem perceber Annabelle dera ao araneídeo uma arma que antes não tinha contra ela: motivo.

* * *

— Shinrinko, é hora de você comer alguma coisa... — Motoko pousou a mão no ombro encolhido.

— Não tenho fome, obrigada. — Annabelle permanecia letárgica, seus olhos não focavam em nada específico.

Já era manhã, os refugiados aglomeravam-se em volta das frutas que conseguiram colher com algum esforço, somente ela se mantinha distante, sentada debaixo de uma árvore. De onde estavam, podiam ouvir o som da água e apesar de Anna acreditar que aquela melodia viesse das ondas e amar o mar profundamente, não se animava. Seus sentidos e sentimentos amargavam, não só pelo encontro com Naraku, mas pela culpa que secretamente carregava. Olhar, lidar com aquelas pessoas doía, porque ela sabia que por um triz o sangue delas não fora derramado, e por um deslise seu. Além disso, ainda tinha perdido a confiança da irmã, reconquistada com tanto esforço. De mãos atadas diante da perda que sua gêmea sofreu, e por entender precisamente o quanto aquilo era difícil, Anna se martirizava, sentia-se sufocar. Seu coração pedia que ela procurasse por Ailyn, só que ela não poderia deixar aquelas pessoas à míngua, devia muito a elas.

Estava decidida, primeiro encontraria um lugar seguro para abrigá-los, depois iniciaria uma jornada em busca de Ailyn.

Assim que todos terminaram de comer, a ocidental se levantou e tornou a guiá-los no sentido do litoral. Yoru continha-se para não enchê-la de perguntas, no entanto a seguia como uma sombra e não conseguia esconder a preocupação. Infelizmente, na situação presente, Annabelle não tinha forças para fingir sorrisos e por isso se limitava a caminhar sem olhar para trás.

* * *

— Teve bons sonhos? — Kagome ouviu uma voz feminina a soar baixa, nebulosa, conforme ela abria os olhos dificultosamente.

" _Minha cabeça está latejando!"_ — a mocinha gemeu de dor, tentou mover os braços e as pernas e falhou. — O que é isso?! — algo a prendia, não eram cordas ou correntes, era uma energia tão pesada que a enfraquecia. Os globos castanhos, ainda embaçados, estreitaram-se para mirar quem estava de pé à frente. Reconheceu-a só pela silhueta. O vestido vermelho e a longa cabeleira dourada a denunciavam. Ailyn nunca teve a pretensão de se esconder, para falar a verdade. —...Você?

— Pois é, eu. — entediada, bufou. Ajoelhou-se na frente da menina e apoiou as mãos no cabo da foice feita dos ossos de Naraku.

— O que quer de mim? — embora temerosa, Kagome não hesitou encará-la.

— Sinceramente, não tem nada que você possa me oferecer além de uma fugaz satisfação. Depois, tudo voltará a ser o que era e eu permanecerei me sentindo vazia por dentro. — suspirou aborrecida. Com a vista restaurada, a jovenzinha notou traços de sofrimento nas expressões de Ailyn e abriu a boca para falar, mas a europeia prosseguiu, agora a sorrir com acidez: — E desde quando minha vida ou a sua foram algo além de um grande vazio? — aproximou uma mão do rosto tenso, raspou os dedos na bochecha quente — Naraku a quer morta, — contou sem grandes alterações, Kagome sentiu o coração estancar — e eu quero que alguém pague pelo meu sofrimento. — deu de ombros.

— Espere! Seu sofrimento?! Eu não fiz nada a você! — apelou para a consciência dela.

—...mas antes de matá-la, — continuou, ignorando as palavras da aprendiz de sacerdotisa — por que não fazê-la sofrer para aliviar a minha dor? — riu, seca.

— Não, não faça isso! — e antes que pudesse argumentar, um grito fugiu pela garganta, queimando-a. Ailyn, apenas com o fechar dos dedos, fez com que a névoa que circundava Kagome lhe causasse choques por todo o corpo. A menina tombou para o lado, e a irmã de Annabelle persistiu, a sede de vingança transbordava de suas turquesas.

— Vou fazê-la sofrer como ele deve ter sofrido!

— Ele? Ele quem?! — Kagome berrou, remexia-se na tentativa de se libertar e estava longe de conseguir. — Inuyasha... — murmurou.

— Se tivermos sorte, ele chega a tempo de vê-la dar o último suspiro. — riu-se sarcástica.

* * *

— Kagome! — o hanyou bradava o nome, procurando-a por todos os lados. Seu nariz bulia em fungadas, tentando resgatar o aroma da companheira.

Os outros companheiros também se empenhavam em investigar o sumiço. Sango e Miroku faziam uma patrulha pela área, montados no lombo de Kirara.

— Inuyasha, seu idiota! Como você não percebeu que ela se levantou, que ela saiu, ou pior, que foi levada por alguém?! — Shippou, por sua vez, esbravejava do lado do amigo, no canto dos olhos esverdeados gotículas se formavam.

— Olha só quem fala! — o híbrido acertou um cascudo no cocuruto do outro sem pena — Era você quem estava dormindo do lado dela e não se tocou de nada! — enraivecido, retornou ao saco de dormir, segurou a colcha em mãos e percebeu algo contorná-la sutilmente — Maldição! — praguejou quando se deu conta de que uma fina camada de fumaça escura se dissipava. Então olhou para a direção da floresta e viu uma trilha de névoa se formar.

— Ai, o que é aquilo?! — o youkai raposa entrou em colapso.

Dos céus, Miroku e Sango também contemplavam a linha reta que se desenhava em bruma e indicava uma rota até os escombros do monte Hakurei.

— Senhor monge, eu tenho um mal pressentimento... — a exterminadora compartilhou a preocupação. Miroku acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sentia-se como ela.

Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça em busca de concentração e sacou a Tessaiga. Em seguida, impulsivo como só ele era, partiu a saltar em rumo ao desconhecido. Ele também tinha um pressentimento, sabia que encontraria Kagome, à medida que ele se encaminhava para frente, ficava ainda mais certo de sua ideia pois o cheiro da menina se intensificava.

— Inuyasha, seu idiota, me espera! — com dificuldade, Shippou o alcançou aos pulinhos e se agarrou a uma perna dele.

* * *

— Sssssenhor Ssssesshoumaru, algum problema? — O lacaio pequeno e verdoengo perguntou ao ver ser mestre frear os passos repentinamente. A garotinha que saltitava logo atrás também parou e prendeu a respiração, fazendo-se de estátua.

O belo e altivo youkai branco girou o corpo elegantemente e mirou o firmamento diurno. O vento balançou seus cabelos prateados com sutileza, nenhuma feição coloria o rosto principesco, a não ser o brilho de seus olhos áureos.

Sem aviso prévio, Sesshoumaru tomou impulso e sobrevoou as nuvens, conduzindo-se a qualquer lugar que tinha algo a chamar a sua atenção. Desastrado, Jaken abanou os braços tentando alcançá-lo e ao ver que fracassou, começou a choramingar. Logo, uma enorme sombra cobriu o sol acima de sua cabeça e o pequenino olhou para cima, confuso. Era Arurun alçando voo, de cima do grande dragão, Rin se inclinou e ergueu uma mão.

— Vamos logo, senhor Jaken! — convidou-o sorridente.

* * *

— Shinrinko... — a voz rouca pela idade a chamou serena. Annabelle permanecia longe de todos, a caminhar de olhar baixo.

— Sim, senhora Keiko? — em baixo tom, mirou-a. Os cabelos alaranjados caiam sobre um lado do rosto e a escocesa não parecia preocupada em ajeitar os fios.

— Todos estão preocupados com você. — num andar vagaroso a anciã se aproximou e, com cuidado, alcançou a frente e parou diante da moça, fazendo-a cessar o andar também. Anna abriu a boca para dar qualquer desculpa e foi interrompida — Sei que dirá qualquer coisa para me convencer de que está bem, mas olhe bem para mim, minha menina, vê essas rugas? — riu de leve — Elas me ensinaram muitas coisas, não é fácil me enrolar.

— Eu... — suspirou e desviou o olhar, cada traço de expressão endurecia na vã tentativa de manter firmeza.

— Não sei do seu passado, só percebo o quanto ele a marcou. Você tem dificuldade em se abrir, em confiar nos outros.

— É verdade. — confessou, a respirar fundo. — Mas para que falar sobre isso agora? Devemos prosseguir a jornada...

— Não sei do que você foge, Shinrinko, — Keiko não deu importância à sugestão de Annabelle e continuou: — só sei que não poderá fugir para sempre. Se você não enfrentar o que a atormenta, em algum momento isso a consumirá e não restará mais nada de você.

— Eu realmente não quero falar disso. — apertou a saia ao redor das pernas e enfim a mirou nos olhos, transbordando sofrimentos e dúvidas. A frase soou quase como uma súplica. — Quanto mais longe eu estiver, mais chances terei de construir uma vida nova!

— Você acredita mesmo nisso? — a mão pequena e engelhada pousou sobre a jovem e macia. Os olhos castanhos, tão estreitos e diretos a encararam, fazendo-a estremecer e um som embargou na garganta.

Annabelle não precisou responder com palavras, a água que escorreu tórrida de seus olhos a lavar e amolecer suas expressões manifestou cada frustração e tristeza até então contidas. Envergonhada pela própria vulnerabilidade, preenchida pela sensação de estar perdida e solitária, cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos. Não conseguia parar de pensar no ciclo vicioso de sonhos despedaçados e perdas significativas, do luto cultivado por pessoas a quem amou e por ela mesma, por se considerar um amontoado das cinzas de alguém que já não mais era, por se considerar uma vaga sombra de si mesma.

As pernas vacilaram, as mãos antigas seguraram-na pelo braço e a puxaram para perto, o queijo da jovem ocidental arranjou abrigo no ombro desgastado. Dedos afagaram a cabeça flamejante, arrumando as ondulações. Repentinamente, os joelhos tocaram a terra e ela se percebeu quase a cair para o lado. Era aquela senhora ajeitando seu corpo choroso no próprio colo.

Keiko avistou Yoru, Motoko e Himawari a se aproximarem e, silenciosamente, meneou a cabeça negativamente.

— Vão para lá, retardem o restante das pessoas... — Himawari sussurrou para a irmã caçula e para a amiga.

— Eu acho que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a irmã dela. — Motoko cochichou ao ouvido da garota mais velha.

— Irmã? — a mocinha arqueou uma sobrancelha, esquecida das revelações de outro dia.

— É, ela apareceu para Shinrinko e não tem muito tempo... Shinrinko partiu com ela e depois voltou desse jeito.

— Tá, agora leva a Yoru daqui. — Enfim, Himawari recordou que a escocesa mencionara algo sobre ter uma irmã gêmea e abanou uma mão, com esse gesto indicou o caminho para as duas. Ela ficou, a uma distância respeitosa, observando a anciã consolar Annabelle.

— Compreende, menina? — Keiko perguntou com ternura — Não é o lugar onde você está que trará qualquer renovação. Enquanto você não superar o passado, ele a perseguirá não importa onde esteja, então pare de fugir e o enfrente.

Anna ergueu o corpo devagar, desatando o abraço acolhedor, o rosto se levantou encharcado e ela ainda soluçava. Antes que pudesse secar a trilha de lágrima das bochechas avermelhadas e quentes, Keiko o fez com todo o cuidado necessário.

— Pronto... — a mulher idosa ajeitou as madeixas de fogo para trás das orelhas e a escocesa esboçou um sorriso singelo de gratidão.

— Vá atrás de sua irmã. — outra voz, mais direta, aconselhou.

— Himawari? — Anna olhou para trás e a encarou, piscou os orbes cerúleos um tanto confusos.

— Não ouviu? Vai logo. — prosseguiu, o bastão de madeira era apertado pelos dedos impacientes.

— Mas como é que eu vou deixar vocês aqui, no meio da floresta?

— Shinrinko, com todo o respeito, apreciamos a sua ajuda, no entanto não somos dependentes dela. — a mocinha vestida em tons de laranja e amarelo fechou os olhos e falou com tranquilidade. Enquanto a anciã dava uma breve e espontânea risada, Belle estreitava os olhos por conta do estranhamento.

— Não é a primeira vez que nos metemos no meio da mata porque fugimos de youkais ou de saqueadores, e por nossa conta encontramos aquele lugar onde nos refugiamos por algum tempo, sem qualquer ajuda de um ser especial como você. — Himawari comentou com naturalidade, tornando a mirar a "entidade" tão querida por sua irmã. — Então, vá resolver o que tem para resolver, e se quiser voltar para nós quando acabar, sabe onde nos encontrar. Estaremos perto do litoral.

— Shinrinko, ela tem razão. — a mais velha entre todos os companheiros assentiu. — Você precisa...

Annabelle fitou atentamente as duas diferentes gerações perante seus olhos. Mulheres sem qualquer poderes sobrenaturais, e que contudo emanavam uma força interior passível de contagiar quem estivesse ao redor. Notou, inclusive, que essa tal força se alimentava de autoconfiança, elas sabiam ser capazes de fazer o impossível caso precisassem, e era esse o tipo de crença que ela ansiava por ter. Portanto, engoliu o amargor e tentou mandá-lo para longe enquanto pudesse. Culpar-se não era resolução para nada, percebeu.

— Obrigada. — agradeceu e se pôs de pé, a bater a sujeira da saia. Depois, passou as mãos pelo rosto e se o choro já limpara boa parte da maquiagem que a escondia, os dedos se incumbiram de terminar o serviço, deixando à vista somente os traços que a natureza lhe dera.

— Não há de quê, Shinrinko. — com a ajuda de Belle, Keiko também se levantou.

— Annabelle. — disse bem baixinho, olhando-a nos olhos.

— Hein? — a anciã e Himawari perguntaram sem muito entendimento.

— Meu nome. — respirou fundo e alargou o sorriso, mesmo se sentindo tão quebrada por dentro — Meu nome verdadeiro é Annabelle.

E assim, momentaneamente, ela se despediu das duas, revelando sua identidade e surpreendendo o antigo e o novo. Como um ponto de luz, Annabelle Rose alçou voo e iniciou a busca por seu sangue, tomada pelo anseio de fazer o certo dessa vez.

* * *

Kagome, caída sobre a terra escura, com o rosto virado para o amontoado de grandes rochas e terra que antes fora o monte Hakurei, ofegava. Após minutos torturantes, a sentir uma carga elétrica atravessar cada poro seu, um grande silêncio e um grande nada se instalaram ao redor. Ailyn parou de praguejar e de atacar, agora sentava em um pedregulho isolado e girava aquela estranha foice nas mãos. O olhar vagueava longe e certas vezes tremulava cintilante.

— Você... — ofegante, a viajante de eras distantes se esforçou para dizer — não quer isso...

— Quem é você para saber o que quero? — sem muitas alterações, perguntou.

— Não permita que o Naraku a controle... — ela piscou demoradamente. — Isso não vai trazê-lo de volta.

De supetão, Ailyn elevou o olhar aos céus e parou de rodopiar a haste da arma pela terra desértica.

— O que você pensa saber sobre mim, menina?

— Você estava apaixonada por Bankotsu. — Kagome revelou sem mistérios, o seu timbre se mostrou melancólico. A princípio, ela não tinha ligado as peças, mas depois de passar algumas horas nas mãos cruéis e magoadas, a mocinha se lembrou de um momento que presenciara.

A irmã de Annabelle se levantou e em passos irritados se achegou da vítima caída. Dessa vez, não foram descargas elétricas ou névoas fantasmagóricas que atingiram a reencarnação de Kikyou, e sim a mão impetuosa da mulher em luto, cujos dedos enrolaram-se nos tufos negros de cabelo à nuca fazendo a cabeça cansada levantar-se do chão.

— E se você estava apaixonada por Bankotsu, você não é uma pessoa tão ruim assim. — mesmo a sentir tamanha dor, em meio a gemidos Kagome persistiu com a sua ideia. Seus olhos amendoados não fugiram da ira nos azuis da cor do céu.

— Cale a boca! — Ailyn ordenou no grito.

— Eu vi como vocês se olhavam, e como ele foi corajoso em salvá-la da Ferida do Vento. Você devia ser importante para ele, ou Bankotsu não teria se arriscado... — contrariando a violência da situação, Kagome sorriu. O aperto ao redor dos cabelos afrouxou.

— Isso é ultrajante! — a ocidental dos cachos dourados a largou displicentemente e levantou. Enquanto caminhava rumo à foice cravada na areia, Kagome tornou a falar:

— Eu sei dessas coisas porque entendo, eu também estou apaixonada por alguém...

— Não me interessa, fique quieta ou eu juro que vou...

— Se quisesse mesmo me matar, já o teria feito. — enfim, ela conseguiu sentar. Para a surpresa de Ailyn, Kagome retomara o controle do próprio corpo e mais, aos poucos, a apoiar-se em cada joelho e depois nos próprios braços, a mocinha conseguiu ficar ereta. Era possível enxergar uma tênue luminosidade rósea em volta do corpo ferido, alumiando seus contornos.

— Parece que eu subestimei você. — a irmã de Annabelle tornou a segurar a foice feita de ossos e a apontou na direção de Higurashi.

— Não se deixe ser uma marionete, ainda há tempo. — Kagome insistiu.

— Já é tarde, Naraku pode ser um desgraçado, mas quem matou Bankotsu foi o seu Inuyasha. — afirmou incisiva. — E, por isso, vocês hão de pagar!

— Kagome! — a voz do hanyou ecoou atravessando a neblina, conforme ele se aproximava os ventos se agitavam e através da bruma, as duas mulheres puderam testemunhar o brilho dourado do enorme gládio. Ailyn agarrou a adolescente pelo braço e a pôs à frente, com a lâmina afiada da arma de Naraku a roçar-lhe o pescoço.

Conforme a névoa se dissipava, surgia não somente o alvo da ocidental, mas também os amigos corajosos da menina e a bolinha de pelo que ela nunca se preocupara em aprender o nome.

A refém, contrariando a gravidade da situação, abriu um extenso sorriso e seus orbes brilharam de alívio e de esperança.

— Inuyasha... — murmurou, o peito esquentou. Sabia que ele viria.

— Maldita! O que você fez com a Kagome?! — o meio-youkai ralhou apontando-lhe o fio da espada.

— Eu estou bem! — a jovem, ainda sorridente, não parecia se importar com os hematomas espalhados pelo corpo, ou com o uniforme aos farrapos. — Isso tudo não passa de um plano do Naraku! Ele... — e uma mão tapou sua boca, abafando-lhe a voz.

— Já chega dessa ladainha! — Ailyn revirou os olhos e apertou o enlace, o ápice da foice perfurou a superfície da pele de Kagome, provocando um corte raso no pescoço. Não só Inuyasha, mas a dupla de humanos e a pequena raposa gritaram pelo nome da amiga em maus lençóis. Ao som dos brados deles, a irmã de Annabelle esbanjou o sorriso mais forçado de sua vida. Alguém muito observador poderia dizer que a amargura quase amarelava os dentes.

— Inuyasha, — a bruxa pronunciou o nome num rosnado — que sorte você tem de ter chegado a tempo. Ao menos poderá se despedir de sua estimada garotinha.

— Solte ela agora! Ou eu... — conforme iniciava a ameaça, ele dava um passo a frente e apertava o cabo de sua espada mágica.

— Ou o quê? — riu — Vai me desfazer em pó como fez com Bankotsu? — o volume da risada aumentou e ela se tornou ainda mais aguda — Vamos lá, ataque, mostre o golpe derradeiro que você usou quando mandou Bankotsu de volta para o além!

— _Tsc!_ — Inuyasha relutou, pois por mais impulsivo que fosse, sabia que se usasse qualquer poder da Tessaiga acabaria por atingir Kagome por consequência e era só nisso que conseguia pensar. Sango e Miroku, todavia, prestaram bastante atenção no tom e nas palavras de Ailyn, e o fato de ela mencionar o nome de Bankotsu duas vezes não passou desapercebido.

— Interessante. — outra voz masculina ressoou atravessando as brumas e captou a atenção da vítima de Naraku. Ailyn olhou para trás, ainda agarrada à Kagome, e presenciou um facho de luz dourada descer dos céus e quase causar um furacão de bruma verdoenga. Quando os pés do sujeito enfim alcançaram o solo infértil, a poeira se dissipou aos poucos e a efígie se mostrou nítida diante de todos. Elegante nas vestes, delicado nos traços, porém certamente mortal pelo olhar e pelas garras nos dedos da mão que se retorcia.

— Senhor Sessshoooumaru, por favor, essspere! — o servo clamou das alturas, montado no grande dragão de duas cabeças juntamente à menina protegida pelo mestre.

Apenas com o olhar, o youkai se fez entender e Jaken manteve Arurun onde estava, dali ele e Rin seriam meros expectadores.

— Sesshoumaru, o que faz aqui? — rabugento, o caçula questionou.

— Você tem um talento nato para fazer inimigos, não é mesmo, Inuyasha? — tênue deboche se fez presente na forma como ele falava, bem como no sorriso deveras discreto na face alva.

— Keh! Se não veio para ajudar, vê se não atrapalha! — deu de ombros.

— Não sei se você se lembra, mas o seu problema maior, nesse momento, sou eu! — Ailyn se intrometeu, sua irritação superava qualquer tipo de curiosidade acerca do sujeito misterioso.

— Naraku está por perto. — o irmão mais velho anunciou, ignorando totalmente o chilique da mulher — Me parece que você estava tão distraído com frivolidades que sequer foi capaz de sentir o cheiro. — por frivolidades, ele se referia à garota humana feita de refém. Seus olhos âmbares perpassaram discretamente pelo estado dela enquanto tecia o comentário.

— Depois eu me acerto com vocês dois, no momento estou ocupado! — A fingir uma confiança exacerbada, o hanyou sorriu e ergueu as espessas sobrancelhas, porém, seu interior se revolvia nervoso pela situação de Kagome, e de ansiedade para que Naraku desse o ar de sua graça. Mesmo se sua companheira não mencionasse, parte de si saberia que o inimigo estava por trás dessa armadilha.

— Vamos lá, garota! Solte Kagome agora mesmo ou eu terei que ir até aí te ensinar uma lição! — ainda a encenar segurança, ameaçou.

— Você não está em posição de me impor condições, híbrido. Quem dita as regras sou eu! — segurou a garganta de Kagome com a mão e lhe apontou a foice.

— Explique para ela, Inuyasha! — Kagome, aproveitando-se de ter a boca destampada, disse: — Você não teve escolha a não ser derrotar Bankotsu!

— Keh! Eu não devo explicação nenhuma! Escuta, eu vou falar só mais uma vez, solta a Kagome! — num pulo Inuyasha se fez perto.

Ailyn, enfurecida pelo hanyou ter ignorado o apelo de Kagome e a crer que tal atitude fosse prova não só do assassinato, mas de indiferença por tê-lo cometido, tornou a encostar o frio ápice da foice no pescoço da jovenzinha, e dessa vez, sem palavras ameaçadoras, simplesmente segurou a cabeça do alvo com uma das mãos e cuidou que sua névoa enfeitiçada não permitisse que a menina movesse os braços ou as pernas.

Sango sentiu o ar desvanecer dentro de si, e assim como ela, Miroku teve a mesma sensação de invalidez. Por mais que exterminadora tenha orientado Kirara a se aproximar e tenha apontado o Osso Voador para Ailyn Rose, sabia que se atirasse o imenso bumerangue acertaria a amiga, e o monge tinha ciência de que seu Buraco de Vento não conhecia critério ao sugar as coisas. Shippou gritava pela companheira de jornada e apontava-lhe os bracinhos. Sesshoumaru se limitava a assistir a tragédia, simplesmente. E, do alto, a outra pessoa comovida com o desastre era Rin.

Quando o gládio mortifico estava pronto para fazer o sangue jorrar, o chão abaixo da mulher enfurecida estremeceu e da terra duas enormes raízes emergiram, cada uma enrolou um braço diferente de Ailyn e os forçou a abrirem por completo. Kagome, finalmente livre, não pensou em descobrir de onde viera o socorro, seu primeiro impulso foi correr até o rapaz que sempre a protegia e ele, mesmo atordoado com o acontecimento repentino, a abraçou com tamanha força que a surpreendeu e quase a sufocou.

O trio montado em Kirara testemunhou a silhueta se desenhar por trás da densa neblina. O poderoso e austero youkai pouco virou o rosto para vislumbrá-la. O olho dourado fitava de canto, sobre o manto branco e felpudo que enfeitava a armadura. Ailyn, porém, não olhava para qualquer direção diferente de Inuyasha. Desapercebido, o fato de estar abraçado à humana apenas gerou ainda mais rancor na ocidental de luto. O reflexo dos dois que podiam estar unidos de uma forma que ela jamais poderia estar com Bankotsu outra vez a incendiou por dentro.

— Ailyn, chega! — a voz de Annabelle gritou de dentro da neblina.

Os ouvidos, ensurdecidos pela mágoa, não a fizeram parar. A segurar a foice nas duas mãos, a jovem amargurada foi carregada pela bruma até o seu oponente. Inuyasha pôs Kagome atrás de si com agilidade e ergueu a espada. O cabo feito de ossos fortes se atritou à lâmina e nesse instante várias ramificações surgiram dele, mudando sua forma, agarrando a grandiosa Tessaiga.

— Maldição! — ele esbravejou ao ver sua espada ser atirada longe por aqueles apêndices. Nem mesmo a irmã de Annabelle esperava por aquilo, um riso desacreditado escapou da boca, conforme ela tornava a investir ataques contra Inuyasha.

A vantagem do meio-youkai era sua rapidez natural. Não foi tão difícil desviar dos golpes provindos de uma velocidade média e era apenas uma questão de tempo conseguir chegar perto da espada que fora atirada longe.

A bem pensar, se ele quisesse, poderia acabar com aquilo usando suas garras – pensou.

— Garras Retalhadoras de Almas! — o grito fez Annabelle gelar dos pés à cabeça, eis que uma bolha rosada rodeou sua irmã protegendo-a e aquele tipo de habilidade lhe era muito conhecido.

O nervosismo por estar diante daquelas pessoas – as quais ela tinha certeza que aprenderam a detestá-la e com razão – se dissipou e deu espaço a uma raiva descabida. Não ficaria parada assistindo aquela cena por mais nenhum segundo. Rápida como um furacão, esteve às costas da irmã e ainda sem dar voz à razão a puxou pelos cachos e a atirou no chão. Quando Inuyasha estava quase a partir para cima ela apontou a mão para ele e gritou:

— Não! — olhou fundo nos olhos dele, sem piscar. Imediatamente e sem entender a si mesmo, ele baixou os braços e suas unhas voltaram ao normal — Isso é assunto de família! — ela completou ao passo de que tornou a mirar a irmã com olhos inquisitórios.

Inuyasha piscou algumas vezes, recobrou o juízo e insistiria em não deixar por menos, mas Kagome lhe segurou o braço.

— O que está fazendo aqui, criatura?! — a passar a mão pela cabeça, Ailyn se reergueu e dessa vez apontou a foice para Annabelle.

Sem medo, a ruiva segurou o cabo daquela coisa e o apertou. Imediatamente as duas mulheres começaram a disputar o objeto, primeiro pela força, depois envolvidas por suas respectivas auras.

— Quando você aprenderá que nada de bom pode vir de um acordo com Naraku, sua idiota?! — Anna vociferou — Não se cansa de deixar que ele a use em prol do próprio benefício?

— Olhem só quem está falando! — a loura gargalhou, envolta por lume escuro, o fragmento na testa pulsava — A prostituta do Naraku!

— Shippou, melhor tapar os ouvidos! — Miroku comentou desconcertado. Lá em cima, sobre o lombo escamoso de Arurun, Jaken se precipitara e já cobria os de Rin.

Um som característico ecoou por aquela enorme ruína. Annabelle cerrou os dedos de uma mão e acertou o nariz de Ailyn sem pena. A pancada inesperada a deixou zonza e quase a fez cair para trás, a ardência a obrigou a cobrir as narinas ensanguentadas com uma das mãos e essa foi a deixa para Anna conseguir arrancar a foice do poder dela.

— Isso é coisa dele, não é?! — apontou a arma e a sacudiu — O que você esperava conseguir com isso?!

— Você... me esbofeteou? — ainda desacreditada, mirou os respingos de sangue sobre a luva. O cheiro e o gosto de ferro a enojavam.

— E esbofetearei outra vez se não me responder, o que você esperava com esse espetáculo de mau gosto, Ailyn?! — se pronunciou ainda mais indignada e histérica do que a outra. — Pela Deusa, como você é difícil! — desabafou.

O silêncio ao redor não pareceu incomodar as duas, era como se ambas tivessem se esquecido daqueles que estavam ali a observar cada ato e cada grito. A mulher dos cabelos d'ouro, mesmo ofegante, correu na direção de sua gêmea e ao invés de invocar os poderes do submundo a atacou com os punhos. Annabelle largou a foice e, dessa vez, ineditamente, revidou cada tapa e cada arranhão. As duas se atracaram pelos cabelos e rolaram pela terra escura, levantando poeira, ora uma se punha por cima aos tapas e beliscões, ora outra.

— Não é hora de intervirmos? — Kagome sussurrou incrédula.

— Eu é que não me meto em briga de mulher! — Inuyasha, aparentemente amedrontado, respondeu.

— E-ei, vocês duas! — Sango inutilmente tentou, até mesmo acenou.

Miroku coçou o queixo com o indicador, sem muito a acrescentar e Shippou se inclinava sobre a cabeça de Kirara para poder enxergar melhor e dar pitaco na briga:

— _Anaberu-hime_ , para a esquerda, não, não, para a direita! Abaixa!

Enquanto a maior parte dos expectadores estava entretido na luta nada convencional, Sesshoumaru contemplava o turbilhão de fumaça acima de todos.

— Por que você sempre tem que atrapalhar os meus planos?! — Ailyn perguntou aos berros, agarrada às madeixas alaranjadas.

— Seus planos?! — a empurrou para o lado — Desde quando isso é plano seu? Você caiu na lábia do Naraku por tão pouco outra vez?! Nada do que você está fazendo aqui a beneficiará, estúpida! — a balançou pela gola do vestido.

— Você, de todos aqui, não pode falar de mim! — gritou ensandecida e levantou a mão para ela novamente.

— Justamente eu, por tudo o que passei, tenho propriedade para dizer! — a conteve pelo punho — Ailyn, sinceramente, eu estou cansada! Pare de agir como uma menina mimada!

— Sabemos muito bem que a única de nós que foi mimada é você! — rebateu amarga e se soltou do toque na base da força.

— O que você chama de mimo eu chamo de superproteção, nosso pai tentou me esconder do mundo todo para que ninguém descobrisse o meu poder, algo que você insiste em dizer que queria ter sem conhecer o peso a ser carregado em troca! — jogou o cabelo molhado de suor para trás, descobrindo o rosto sujo de pó. — Mas ele nunca deixou de dar carinho para você!

— Nunca da mesma forma que deu para você! — resmungou.

— Você não pode jogar a culpa de seus atos em nossos pais que já nem estão mais vivos para se defenderem! — apontou-lhe o indicador — Cresça, Ailyn!

— Eu posso culpar você pela morte do nosso pai, e aí?! — acertou um tapa no dedo inquisitório, a mão de Annabelle caiu na terra.

— Isso não é justo Ailyn! — cravou os dedos no solo escuro e meneou a cabeça.

— O que você sabe sobre injustiças? A sua vida sempre foi mais fácil do que a minha, qualquer tipo de desastre ou fatalidade que acontecesse à nossa volta, o papai dava um jeito de esconder de você e me chamava para limpar o rastro da tragédia, tudo para que o seu poder permanecesse adormecido! — puxou uma madeixa de fogo, fazendo-a se inclinar para a frente.

— Você está delirando se pensa que minha vida foi fácil, aliás, você a dificultou sempre que pôde! — segurou tão forte na manga do vestido vermelho que a rasgou.

— Você destruiu a minha vida, por sua causa a pessoa mais próxima de mãe que eu tive queimou na fogueira, e meu pai morreu de uma doença qualquer! Desculpe se eu dificultei as coisas para você, irmãzinha! É que você sempre foi uma pedra no meu sapato! — Se levantou cambaleante e olhou para os lados procurando pela foice.

— A mulher a quem você chama de mãe pode ter sido a causadora da morte de sua mãe de verdade! — sem esperar muito, Anna também se pôs de pé e segurou o braço de Ailyn antes que ela pudesse se encaminhar à arma. O riso da gêmea não a desencorajou e ela não parou de falar — Eu vi Amelie no dia da execução de nossa mãe! — A risada cessou — E tenho certeza de que ela tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquilo!

— Mentirosa... — acusou sem muita firmeza.

— Quando o nosso pai estava a beira da morte, ele me contou muita coisa, a maioria eu já sabia e só recebi a confirmação. — Depois de um longo resfolgar, disse um pouco mais amena.

— Eu não quero ouvir as suas mentiras! — ia cobrir os ouvidos com as mãos.

— Você vai me ouvir, quer queira, quer não! — prendeu as mãos dela e as jogou para baixo, depois a conteve pelos braços — Pouco depois de nossa mãe ser executada e nos isolarmos em uma cabana, eu via nosso pai se meter no fundo da floresta e encontrar uma mulher encapuzada. Eu era muito jovem para perceber do que aquilo se tratava, mas certa vez pude ver o rosto dela e era o mesmo que vi no dia em que nossa mãe era carregada para a morte, era Amelie! — a boca de Ailyn abriu-se, pronta para iniciar uma defesa — Eu nunca contei isso a você porque queria poupá-la, porque sabia que uma das poucas alegrias da sua vida era acreditar que Amelie um dia a amou, só que eu não aguento mais e se você tem o direito de ser ríspida comigo, eu tenho o de ser com você também, então tome aqui a minha franqueza! Nosso pai reencontrou aquela mulher em Paris, na verdade foi atraído por ela. Cego de paixão, cedeu a todos os caprichos de Amelie, tornou-se comerciante para poder dar uma vida melhor a ela mesmo não sendo o tipo de trabalho que ele gostava de fazer. Finalmente casados, Amelie se tornou nossa nova mãe e era exatamente isso o que ela queria, pois teria poder sobre mim. Nosso pai, de repente, virou um obstáculo e então ela começou a envenená-lo.

— Sua imaginação é fértil demais, Annabelle! — debochou em meio a raiva.

— Quando nosso pai, em seu leito de morte, me pediu para não tentar trazê-lo de volta, ele me explicou. — a cortou.

…

— _Minha pequena Belle... — entre uma tosse e outra, ele segurou a mão da filha — Nem tente, prometa que não tentará._

— _Mas pai, como ficaremos sem o senhor? — a menina, chorosa, o abraçou, quase deitando sobre o corpo naquela enorme e luxuosa cama._

— _Ela... ela desconfia, mas de jeito nenhum pode ter certeza de que você herdou o poder de sua mãe. — o sujeito grisalho e esquálido afincou-se na ideia — Minha filha, ela está me matando..._

— _Do que você está falando, meu pai? — tocou a testa e sentiu-a arder — Está com febre, eu chamarei alguém!_

— _Não, não saia daqui até eu terminar, Belle! — ele disse em tom de súplica, a segurar-lhe o pulso. — Eu estive cego de paixão por muito tempo, finalmente não mais, mas poucas horas de razão me restam e eu quero usá-la para o bem das minhas filhas._

 _O apelo do pai a fez calar e permanecer parada diante dele._

— _Ela está me matando, me envenenando aos poucos para que pareça uma doença, eu sei. — prosseguiu arfante — E por mais que eu tenha parado de tomar aquele chá que ela me traz entre cada refeição, sinto que já é tarde, o veneno já fez efeito suficiente. Ela sabe que eu sei!_

— _Meu pai..._

— _Ela sabe que eu sei que ela é a responsável pela morte de sua mãe. Foi ela quem fez a denúncia, um dia um vizinho me contou que o que aconteceu à minha esposa foi obra de uma mulher invejosa e eu não liguei os fatos. Mas sabe como eu descobri? Pela maneira como ela olha para você primeiro, e pelo livro que eu encontrei nas coisas dela. Um livro cheio de terríveis feitiços, minha Belle, e um deles está me matando. Eu a vi moer a planta, fazer o chá exatamente como deveria ser feito e olhe o meu estado. E ela está fazendo isso para provocá-la, Belle, ela a quer ver usar o poder!_

— _Mas por quê?! — agoniada, questionou._

— _Suspeito de que ela não tenha certeza de qual de vocês duas tenha nascido com a habilidade, pois eu nunca contei quem nasceu primeiro e sei que Lynnie não contou ter sido você, ela gosta que Amelie acredite na singularidade dela. Então, se você tentar me trazer de volta, ela finalmente descobrirá e fará algo muito ruim a você._

— _Então, o que eu faço? Não posso simplesmente assisti-lo morrer! — uma lágrima rolou pelo canto do rosto._

— _Minha pequena, não tema, não por mim. — ele sorriu — para onde quer que eu vá, tenho esperanças de reencontrar a sua mãe e o que é de Amelie já está guardado, me certifiquei de pedir à criada para levar uma carta ao padre da igreja mais próxima, e outra para o carrasco._

— _O que quer dizer com isso? — o pavor percorreu o baixo ventre dela, provocando náuseas._

— _Cedo ou tarde, a justiça será feita. E vocês devem fugir para longe daqui. Prometa-me que não tentará nenhuma besteira, que me deixará ir, Belle._

— _Não... não! — quis virar as costas, e o moribundo segurou-lhe o rosto entre as duas mãos._

— _Prometa-me, é meu último pedido! — a voz embargou na garganta, os olhos dele transbordaram como os dela e entre soluços ele suplicou — Eu imploro, pelo seu amor de filha, Belle, prometa que me deixará ir!_

 _A menina a poucas estações de se tornar adolescente não conseguiu pensar em qualquer argumento para desconstruir as ideias do pai. O velho chorava como um garoto pedinte, a apertar o rosto juvenil entre os dedos e afagar-lhe os cabelos e ela, sem aguentar tamanho pesar se derramou em pranto mais uma vez._

— _Então você tem que me prometer que vai me deixar cuidar de você! — foi a vez dela de pedir, a segurar as mãos do amado pai com firmeza. Um sorriso foi a resposta dele, e só._

* * *

— Dali em diante o nosso pai ainda sobreviveu por algum tempo, graças às minhas tentativas de purificá-lo do envenenamento com os chás que eu fazia. — Annabelle sentia-se pesada depois de narrar memórias há tanto tempo enterradas.

— Está querendo me dizer que nosso pai foi responsável pela execução de Amelie? — Ainda desconfiada, Ailyn olhou para os lados e então reavistou a plateia quieta, atenta à história de vida das duas.

— As provas que tenho são as minhas lembranças e só, você pode duvidar o quanto quiser, não tenho como controlar seus pensamentos sobre isso. Durante todos esses anos, mesmo com todos os atentados que você cometeu contra mim, eu me comprometi a esconder isso de você porque me compadecia de seu sofrimento e não queria estragar um dos poucos sentimentos bons que restaram em seu coração, que era o seu amor por Amelie. Se era mais fácil para você me culpar por tudo, eu me omiti, assim como me omiti quando nosso pai disse que Amelie não tinha conhecimento de que eu era a irmã abençoada pelas fadas quando eu sabia que você já tinha contado. — os olhos azuis mantiveram-se focados na mulher que perpassava os dedos encardidos pelos cabelos claros e depois pelo rosto. — Eu sinto muito Ailyn, não pense que eu nunca me culpei por ter deixado o nosso pai partir, para falar a verdade isso me assombra até hoje, é um fardo muito difícil de carregar e eu não posso fazer nada para mudar isso. Mas você entende? Ele descobriu o livro, e depois eu o descobri com você naquele refúgio improvisado dentro de uma árvore e fugi. Agora me diga, com sinceridade, depois de ter lido cada página e cada feitiço, acha mesmo que estou mentindo? — suspirou desgostosa e exausta emocionalmente.

— O livro... — não era só Annabelle que era assombrada por lembranças, Ailyn lembrava com vigor das noites que virara lendo cada página do Livro das Sombras, geralmente enquanto a irmã dormia, e havia sim um feitiço específico que envenenava a vítima aos poucos, provocando violentos surtos de tosse seguidos de escarros ensanguentados, palidez, febre... — Céus! — empalidecida, quase caiu sentada e cobriu a boca úmida de enjoo com as duas mãos.

— Você tem razão, — Anna foi até a foice e a segurou entre os dedos, encarando cada detalhe da odiosa arma — eu também me deixei seduzir e ser manipulada, até desejei esquecer tudo o que vivi e quem eu era para poder viver aquilo tudo sem culpa. Como nosso pai quando conheceu Amelie, me deixei ser guiada pelo desejo. Às vezes a luxúria pode ser pior e mais forte do que qualquer feitiço... — apertou o cabo feito de ossos e assim como Ailyn, ela também olhou para cada lado, encarando cada pessoa que a cercava, sem esquecer ninguém — Vocês todos devem me odiar e com razão, ninguém me obrigou a nada, eu fiz as minhas escolhas e sofro as consequências delas ainda hoje, nesse exato momento. — girou até se ver de frente para a irmã uma vez mais. — Eu posso até ter sido mimada por nosso pai, no entanto, desde que você começou a me perseguir no intuito de me matar, eu passei por tipos de adversidades que você jamais teve que enfrentar. Para fugir de sua ira, eu peregrinei nas piores carroças e embarcações, tive inclusive de me fingir de menino para não ser atacada por marinheiros insaciáveis, conheci os porões mais sujos, cheguei a me alimentar de ratos até vir parar aqui. E se você acredita que logo ao chegar encontrei qualquer paz, está terrivelmente enganada. Eu tive que me cobrir com camadas infindáveis de véus, pois minha aparência diferente inspirava temor nos nativos. Por tempos morei escondida na floresta, como nossa família costumava viver, e não fazia nada além de observar as pessoas que por ali passavam para tentar aprender algum costume, para aprender o idioma. Gastei alguns anos da minha vida vendendo o meu talento para a música, disfarçada de estrangeira cheia de deformidades. Enfim, conheci Hitomi e o resto do conto você conhece muito bem.

— O que quer? Me fazer sentir pena de você? — embora o discurso soasse ácido, os olhos dela tremeluziam, fina água se formava acima das pálpebras.

— Eu só quero que isso tudo pare, aqui e agora. — fincou a foice no chão — Ninguém aqui é culpado pelas suas dores, sobretudo Inuyasha. Você precisa aprender a lidar com o seu sofrimento sem ter que vilanizar alguém. Afinal, você mesma já foi responsável pelo sofrimento de muitos!

O torpor duradouro se rompeu, o grupo se entreolhou, cada um sem saber muito bem definir o que sentia perante aquela situação.

— Eu não me sinto bem por ter matado Bankotsu, — Inuyasha comentou, surpreendendo a todos, certo rubor coloria suas bochechas, talvez por admitir aquilo na frente do irmão — mas aquele desgraçado não me deu outra escolha. E, se por acaso ele tivesse se saído vitorioso, Naraku se certificou de nos cercar de youkais que apenas esperavam um de nós perecer para atacar o outro e roubar os fragmentos da Joia.

— A intenção de Naraku nunca foi deixar o Exército dos Sete viver, de qualquer maneira ele daria um jeito de recuperar os fragmentos que sustentavam a vida deles... Repugnante! — Sango falou enojada, o Osso Voador já se resguardava às suas costas.

Ailyn ofegava diante do imensurável nó que se formava na garganta, o peito subia e descia frenético, ela se sentia quente e gelada, vertiginosa. Como toda uma vida poderia parecer uma fantasia qualquer num estalar de dedos? Duvidava da existência da realidade, enquanto mirava o anel em seu dedo, a gema verde florescente a reluzir intensa, e tinha medo de se perguntar se tudo o que fizera e o modo como passara os dias valera à pena. E se pensava que a sensação de vazio e exaspero não poderia se agravar, o espectro de Bankotsu a lhe sorrir nas recordações, os toques amornados que ela ainda podia sentir na pele a despedaçavam de vez. Sim, em pouco tempo aprendera a amar aquele homem de uma maneira que nunca pensou ser capaz, e cada poro seu sentia a falta dele. Nunca mais o veria, nesse mundo ou no outro, e ele fora, de todas as suas experiências, a mais verdadeira e genuína. Se o coração fosse um pouco mais macio, ela imploraria por um abraço, por um colo gentil para acolher as suas lágrimas inconformadas, contudo o seu gênio endurecido a deixou lá, errante, sem saber o que fazer além de conter o resquício dos soluços e controlar o sacudir dos ombros.

— Naraku... — Sesshoumaru murmurou, ainda focado na abóboda que se transmutava do verde para o púrpura.

— Naraku! — Inuyasha esbravejou, por fim alçando o olhar aos céus também.

Pouco tempo sobrara para as irmãs respirarem, as duas enlevaram os olhares em sincronia e contemplaram o sujeito tão comentado na conversa descer, protegido dentro do costumeiro campo de energia.

— Que comovente... — risonho, ele comentou — Sinto que já vivemos algo parecido antes, não? Hu, hu, hu.

Annabelle fechou as mãos com tamanha força que as unhas quase rasgaram as palmas. Os lábios se contorceram, possuídos por raiva, tristeza, indignação, e o coração acelerou sem o consentimento da mente. Os olhos vermelhos recaíram sobre ela conforme o sorriso macabro dele se alargava.

— Deve estar muito seguro de si para vir em pessoa e não mandar uma marionete. — Sesshoumaru, o único que notara a presença dele camuflada ali desde cedo, comentou aparentemente tranquilo.

— Ferida do Vento! — Inuyasha não esperou para ver aonde qualquer conversa chegaria. Resgatou a espada num só pulo e endereçou o seu golpe ao rival apenas para constatar que a barreira do araneídeo continuava resistente. Logo, o forte vendaval que atingiu a cúpula protetora retornou à origem e dividiu-se em vários, atingindo aleatoriamente quaisquer direções.

Sango pediu a Kirara que subisse aos céus o mais alto que pudesse, o mesmo fez Arurun. Sesshoumaru saltava de um lado para o outro com destreza e facilidade. Já Annabelle e Ailyn foram separadas no ato, cada uma foi lançada para uma direção oposta quando os ventos passaram por perto.

Estonteada, a ruiva ergueu o rosto da terra e enquanto tentava controlar os cabelos que se sacudiam e cobriam os olhos, procurou pela gêmea. Eis que a avistou já a altura de Naraku, encarando-o cara a cara e sem arma nas mãos.

— Falhou, Ailyn Rose. — fitou-a escarnecedor.

— Você é o verdadeiro culpado... — O furor e a melancolia não a permitiam sentir medo, os olhos arregalavam-se ardentes.

— Não pode me derrotar, sabe disso. — cruzou os braços, plácido.

— Ailyn, não! — Annabelle conseguiu ficar em pé, pena que não por tanto tempo assim. Outra rajada de vento vinha aterrorizantemente intensa e ela precisou se jogar para o outro lado e se esquivar de algumas pedras que voavam para lados desconexos.

Naraku, ao ouvir o grito de Annabelle, não conseguiu evitar encará-la lá de cima e o seu sorriso perdeu discretamente o lume.

A ocidental alourada, em vez de se mostrar ainda mais furiosa, começou a rir escandalosamente, a contrariar singelas lágrimas que escorriam pelo canto da face e limpavam a terra escura nas maçãs.

— Qual é a graça? — de repente sério, perguntou.

— Você falhou também. — disse convicta, fazendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha em resposta. — Eu posso ter perdido Bankotsu, mas tem uma alegria que você não vai me tirar Naraku. — deu mais algumas risadas de arrancar o fôlego, agitando a fumaça ao redor de si e enxugando os olhos — A alegria de saber que você jamais terá o que quer, ainda que isso esteja ao alcance dos seus dedos. — E fitou a irmã a tentar correr lá em baixo, depois se envolver de luz branca e no entanto não conseguir levantar voo por conta das rochas que eram carregadas pelos tufões a rodear o cenário.

— Se acredita que o meu maior anseio é uma mulher, você é mesmo uma pobre coitada. — riu, seco — Agora vamos, sabe por que estou aqui? — ergueu a mão a ela, focado no fragmento que brilhava à testa da Rosa Vermelha. — Vim buscar aquilo que me pertence.

— _Eu_ o trouxe de volta — ainda risonha, cega pelo desejo de vingança, contou — o filho de senhor feudal que ela tanto amava, eu o trouxe para ela. — o riso deu espaço a um rugido atormentado.

Ailyn não precisou falar mais, aquilo era tudo o que Naraku precisava saber sobre o evento. Nenhuma palavra mais veio da boca venenosa da aranha, e ainda que uma sombra escura tenha recaído sobre os olhos dele, o riso não se perdeu de todo.

Rápido como um feixe de luz celeste, um fio de cabelo dele se estendeu e se encaminhou à cabeça de Ailyn. Annabelle a essa hora já estava nos ares e seu braço quase alcançava a irmã, então ela pôde presenciar de perto o fio atravessar a testa de sua única família, sair pela nuca que esguichou um leve rastro de sangue, e voltar com o fragmento enrolado em si.

Assim que aquele fino cabelo abandonou o corpo da escocesa, a queda dela se iniciou veloz, Anna tentou acompanhá-la mas o corpo atingiu o chão antes que pudesse ser alcançado. Por ter caído de uma altura considerável, o som de ossos se partindo foi audível quando tocou o solo, uma pequena cratera se formou ao redor dela.

Kagome não conseguiu abafar um grito, protegida nos braços de Inuyasha. O meio-youkai cachorro, por sua vez, mirou Naraku com tamanho ódio no olhar que quase incendiou sua alma. Rin cobriu os olhos, quase abraçada a um Jaken também atônito, Sango abraçou Shippou contra o peito, na tentativa de poupá-lo do vislumbre da cena e Miroku enlaçou Sango por saber que ela também estava aterrorizada pelo acontecido.

Como certa vez, o mundo pareceu girar numa vagarosidade entorpecedora para Annabelle, ela sequer percebeu que pousou ao lado de Sesshoumaru e seu ombro esbarrou no dele. Enquanto o Dai-Youkai girava-se para poder contemplá-la de todo, Anna jogava-se no chão e seus joelhos arrastavam-se sobre a terra até que seus braços alcançassem a mulher caída. Sem pensar, ela a abraçou contra si e esperneou. Os olhos de Ailyn estavam arregalados e ainda pareciam vivos, mas o sangue a escorrer por trás de sua cabeça era a certeza de que a vida havia lhe escapado tão rápido quanto um sopro, provavelmente a europeia nem sentira.

" _Você sempre foi a mais forte, Ailyn. Sempre foi você!"_ — orava para que ao menos um pensamento ela pudesse ouvir. A dor aplacou Annabelle como uma navalha a girar em seu peito. Uma luz rubra contornou a mão de sua irmã enfeitada pelo anel, ela a observou, agarrada ao corpo sem vida, e lembrou-se do pacto que o sangue de seu sangue fizera.

Ailyn estava condenada na morte.

Se Belle já estava apavorada, aquilo quase a fez entrar em colapso.

Sem dar importância às investidas contra Naraku acima de sua cabeça, fossem por Inuyasha, Sango ou Miroku, ela se concentrou e se envolveu de luz ebúrnea, seus olhos branquearam e o fio de energia começou a escapar da boca para adentrar a garganta de Ailyn.

" _Ao menos você eu preciso salvar!"_

Os ossos partidos dos braços, das pernas e das costelas da mulher se regeneraram aos poucos, a pequena ferida aberta na testa também, contudo os olhos dela permaneceram mortificados e nenhum ar perpassou as narinas pálidas.

— Não, não! — aos berros, Annabelle a sacudiu e a abraçou novamente. Tudo o que ela ouvia eram os próprios soluços, tudo o que ela via era a imagem de sua irmã criança, antes de se deixar levar pelo discurso de Amelie. Não fazia ideia do que acontecia ao redor, ou acima, e nem se preocupava. A consciência de que seu poder de nascença não seria suficiente para salvar a alma da irmã a estava matando por dentro, a sensação de invalidez era ainda mais intensa do que das vezes em que ela perdera outras pessoas, primeiro a mãe, depois o pai, então Hitomi... Não, com Ailyn tinha de ser diferente, ou ela não aguentaria!

Então, o fragmento pulsou dentro do peito, ainda escurecido pelos sentimentos ruins que nos últimos dias ela cultivara. Por mais que detestasse usar o poder daquela coisa, seria ainda mais detestável lidar com o fato de que a alma da irmã poderia queimar no inferno por toda a eternidade. Annabelle desconhecia se seu ato teria qualquer consequência e sequer pensou nisso, simplesmente cerrou os olhos, pôs uma mão sobre o peito e quando as pálpebras reabriram, as janelas da alma dela estavam não só brancas, mas cintilantes como o mais puro dos diamantes. Cada articulação se revolveu e endureceu. A claridade ao redor dela reluziu mais do que nunca, rapidamente se alastrando e aquietando o vendaval causado pela Tessaiga. O corpo de Ailyn, cuja cabeça acomodava-se entre as pernas de Annabelle, foi totalmente engolido pelo fulgor e não só, a área onde antes o monte Hakurei existiu também.

Qualquer conflito entre Naraku e seus inimigos cessou ali, pois a luz era capaz de desnortear até os youkais mais fortes, como Sesshoumaru. Todos protegeram os olhos e só puderam ouvir os grunhidos, os ruídos de pedras se movendo, coisas crescendo pela terra que tremia. Aquela esquisitice se prolongou por tantos minutos que eles não puderam contar, até que a luz alabastrina cedeu espaço aos raios solares.

Cada um deles abriu os olhos devagar, assimilando aos poucos a nova paisagem que tinham diante de si. O que antes era um terreno árido, foi coberto pela grama e enfeitado com árvores e arbustos de todo o tipo, alguns aquelas pessoas poderiam jurar nunca terem visto nas terras do Sol Nascente. As ruínas do monte foram agraciadas por um manto de flores esbranquiçadas onde borboletas coloridas pousavam despreocupadas. Ao redor das irmãs, um círculo de rosas vermelhas e brancas desabrochou como uma grande guirlanda.

— Era dia? — Miroku perguntou confuso.

Assim que Kirara aterrissou, Sango pulou de cima e tocou algumas moitas para ter certeza de que eram reais.

— Incrível! — Rin exclamou lá de cima enquanto Jaken não encontrava palavras para expressar seu espanto.

Kagome caminhou devagar até Annabelle e Inuyasha, também boquiaberto, foi logo atrás.

Naraku e Sesshoumaru vidravam-se em Annabelle sem tecerem qualquer comentário. Mesmo o Senhor das Terras do Oeste não conseguira ser tão indiferente diante daquele poder desconhecido.

Quando a oriental do futuro estava prestes a tocar o ombro de Annabelle, a escocesa caiu deitada de lado, inconsciente.

— Anna... — Kagome se abaixou e a virou para si, levou um susto com a repentina palidez. — Anna! — a chacoalhou.

Um puxar de fôlego a assustou ainda mais e quase a fez dar um pulo. Os olhos de Ailyn abriram-se repentinamente e ela sentou ofegante, o anel em seu dedo mindinho já não existia mais. Os cacos verdes da gema preciosa se esparramavam pelo gramado. A representar a joia na pele, somente uma marca semelhante a uma queimadura.

Os olhos castanhos de Higurashi esbugalharam e ela gritou. Inuyasha surgiu por suas costas e ela se abraçou às pernas dele.

Naraku desceu de altitude para ver mais de perto, seus preciosos rubis também estavam dilatados. Ele conhecia o poder de Annabelle relacionado à necromância, mas só de ouvir falar. Era a primeira vez que testemunhava o milagre. E não foi só a vida de Ailyn que ela resgatara, mas a de toda a extensão antes arrasada de terra. Um dia, ninguém mais saberia que um conflito se sucedeu ali.

Aquela era a dimensão do quão poderosa ela poderia ser, o fragmento da Joia fora um tempero a mais e só. Perdido na admiração que sentia, mal ouviu Sango, ajoelhada a frente de Anna, dizer:

— Ela não está respirando! — a exterminadora passou a mão à frente do nariz da estrangeira, depois encostou a orelha ao peito dela e se sobressaltou — Ela... ela se foi!

De volta à realidade, Naraku desceu ao chão florido e se viu paralisado, como da vez em que a encontrou quase afogada dentro do rio.

— Anna! — Kagome tentou fazer massagem cardíaca, sem efeito — Anna!

— Essa não! — Miroku passou a mão pela testa — Ela deu a vida pela da irmã! — mirou Ailyn que piscava e ainda olhava para os lados, completamente zonza.

Sesshoumaru, silente, se achegou para olhar de perto.

— Anna-hime... — Shippou choramingou e cobriu os olhos — Ela não merecia isso, é tudo culpa do Naraku!

O hanyou aranha nunca dera importância a qualquer palavra do youkai raposa, até ouvir aquilo. A saliva desceu amarga pela garganta, seu coração acelerava de desgosto em algum canto do mundo, tinha certeza. Seriam os restos de youkais a se contorcerem no interior do corpo para provocar tamanho desconforto? Se ele fosse humano, certamente vomitaria, ou pior, desmaiaria ali mesmo. Naquele momento, se amaldiçoou por ter adquirido força suficiente para mantê-lo lúcido diante da pior ocasião. Enfim, ele fitou Sesshoumaru em frente a montanhesa. No presente, Arurun já descera dos céus e estava ao lado do dono. A pequena Rin deu a volta e segurou uma mão de Annabelle, junto de Kagome que ainda esquentava o corpo alisando-lhe os braços e apertando-os.

Nada do que as garotas fizessem produzia qualquer estímulo na mulher que um dia dividira a cama com ele. As memórias se fizeram cruéis e certeiras como mais cedo, obrigando-o a reviver mentalmente os momentos em que conviveram no castelo, sem permitirem que ele levasse em conta as palavras duras de Ailyn, ditas há tão pouco tempo. Tomado por desespero semelhante de quando quase a perdeu para a morte certa vez, ele bradou:

— Idiota, faça alguma coisa! — olhou Sesshoumaru nos olhos, sem piscar, visivelmente aturdido. Se quem estava por perto acreditava que não poderia surgir nova surpresa, obviamente percebeu que naquele dia nada mais era impossível.

— Humpf! — o Youkai Branco arqueou uma sobrancelha, ele era conhecido por não obedecer ordens de ninguém.

Kagome prestou atenção nos dois, um pouco menos desacreditada do que o restante dos amigos. Para ela, aquela loucura parecia fazer um pouco de sentido e, ignorando totalmente quem fizera o pedido antes dela, a estudante assentiu:

— Por favor, Sesshoumaru, você é o único que pode salvá-la, use a Tenseiga!

— Por favor, senhor Sesshoumaru, eu imploro! — por conhecê-lo e saber que não seria qualquer coisa que o comoveria, Rin atirou-se aos pés de seu mestre e pediu em copioso pranto.

— Senhor Sesshoumaru... — mesmo o servo rabugento não continha a emoção em seus grandes olhos amarelados, as pupilas até se agigantaram. Ele se abraçava ao cajado.

As expectativas de todos recaíram em cima do sujeito que não tinha costume algum de se compadecer pelo sofrimento alheio, ao menos assim pensavam que ele era. O pomposo irmão de Inuyasha baixou o olhar áureo, perpassando-o por cada detalhe da moça empalidecida, parando ao deparar-se com o rosto marcado pelo sofrimento. Enquanto isso, Ailyn permanecia sentada a olhar para os lados, sem se fixar em nada.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Pessoal, a boa notícia é que só falta mais um capítulo para a fanfic estar completamente atualizada aqui no site! A má é que não falta muito para ela terminar...  
Mas também, pudera né? Vai passar de 40 capítulos, eita nós!  
Espero que tenham curtido esse aqui, foi trabalhoso que só de escrever! 

Kissuuuus!


	40. Renascimento

_As chamas agonizavam altas, insuportavelmente claras e quentes. Não existia nada além do fogo na imensidão que a contornava, ela o sentia arder infernalmente na pele, apesar de a carne não derreter. O corpo todo era tomado por aquele calvário ardente e os gritos dela se misturavam com os de uma multidão._

 _Não fazia diferença se ela se sacolejava da cabeça aos pés, ou se desistia e freava as articulações, a dor prosseguia latente, sem prazo para cessar, até que um clarão cortou o fogo em dois e as vozes que se harmonizavam à dela calaram._

* * *

Annabelle fechou os olhos com força, e quando os abriu a luminescência os incomodou tanto que ela os protegeu com um braço.

A escocesa esperneou e serpenteou-se na grama, ainda a sentir a intolerável queimação.

— Ela está de volta! — uma voz feminina anunciou, enquanto mãos a seguravam — Anna, está tudo bem, fique calma! — era Kagome.

— Ele conseguiu! — o monge, também a tentar contê-la, afirmou surpreendido, deixando-a ainda mais atordoada.

Aos berros, ela se sentou e a primeira coisa que enxergou foi Sesshoumaru a empunhar uma espada. O instinto a orientou a proteger o corpo com os braços, encolhendo as pernas. Afinal, certa vez o youkai esteve a um tris de assassiná-la, por que não tentaria outra vez? Porém, o golpe impetuoso nunca veio. Sem se demorar, Belle dobrou ainda mais os joelhos e se impulsionou para cima. Viu Sango, Miroku já de pé e Shippou olharem-na sem uma piscadela. Não soube desvendar se o trio sentia preocupação ou a punha em julgamento. Rodou enlouquecida, viu Inuyasha irritadiço e atarantado ao mesmo tempo.

— Senhorita Anaberu! — ouviu a voz de Rin com certos atrasos.

— Humana ingrata! — depois ouviu Jaken sem entendê-lo.

Então, a caminhar rapidamente para trás, suas costas atritaram-se a uma superfície rígida que parecia ter espinhos. Imediatamente a estrangeira se virou e seus olhos azuis agoniados encontraram os escarlates dilatados.

Após um prolongado respirar que a ajudou a lembrar das atrocidades recentes, Annabelle abriu a boca e um grito subiu de seu âmago, lacerando a garganta. O som animalesco não representava medo ou tristeza, era a manifestação da mais tempestuosa fúria.

— Annabelle... — ele, em contrapartida, esteve estático e vidrado nela. As mãos jaziam fechadas, unidas ao corpo ereto. Naraku estava mais pálido do que nunca.

— Saia da minha vista! — urrou alucinada, a coluna curva para frente e os pés fincados no gramado fofo. A humana se tremia por completo, o traje encardido grudava ao corpo por conta do suor. A aura dela queimava endoidecida. A raiva da europeia contagiou rapidamente os que a rodeavam, obrigando Naraku a retomar uma postura racional enfim.

Depois de encarar cada um de seus inimigos a assumirem posição de batalha, o hanyou-aranha suspirou, fechou os globos sanguinários e assim que os abriu um redemoinho de miasma o circundou e o levou pelas alturas sabe-se lá para onde. Inuyasha ainda tentou alcançá-lo enquanto bradava meia-dúzia de impropérios.

Annabelle quase caiu sentada depois de descarregar tamanha energia tão cedo, contudo conseguiu apoiar o peso nas próprias pernas e, cambaleante, volteou-se para trás novamente, por fim encontrou a irmã sentada no chão encolhida, abraçada a si mesma.

Gritou novamente, agora sem se demorar ou ferir a goela. A mão cobriu os lábios e o brado se transformou num murmúrio. O choro amornou o rosto e molhou os dedos sobre a boca. Anna se jogou no solo sem pensar que poderia ralar os joelhos ou coisa parecida. Ela abraçou a irmã como se não a visse há milênios e agarrou os fios dourados, penteando-os, aproximando-os do nariz para sorver o cheiro. Sim, Ailyn estava viva!

— Vamos. — depois de observar cada ato daquela ópera em silêncio, Sesshoumaru anunciou-se para seus seguidores sem dar-lhes tempo para fazerem perguntas. Tão logo falou, o youkai deu as costas a todos e começou a sua caminhada. Rin demorou a obedecê-lo, a bela cena de uma irmã abraçada a outra a prendeu e a acalentou. Queria poder estar lá e se agarrar às duas, entretanto não teve coragem de se intrometer, era o momento delas e só.

— Sesshoumaru, obrigada! — Kagome agradeceu emocionada. Ele parou por segundos, e então continuou a andar. O fiel escudeiro o seguiu aos pulinhos e logo atrás foi Rin, aos suspiros, a responder a gratidão de Higurashi com um sorriso.

A respiração desacelerou, acompanhada do coração. Annabelle afagou o rosto da gêmea e, ainda a segurar as bochechas avermelhadas, olhou para os lados. O grupo que restara as contemplava em quietude, ansiedade e curiosidade. Um frio percorreu o baixo ventre da arruivada, pois ela não se esquecera da última vez em que esbarrara com cada um deles. Naquela ocasião, lembrou amargamente de ter se jogado na frente de Naraku para protegê-lo da Ferida do Vento. Com aquele gesto, considerava ter se declarado inimiga daquelas pessoas. Deveria sentir-se amedrontada diante de um possível acerto de contas, todavia, o que mais a afligiu não foi medo e sim vergonha.

A escocesa vergou a cabeça e o olhar, depois fitou Ailyn outra vez e suspirou a tocar-lhe os ombros.

— Quem são vocês? — finalmente, a loura se pronunciou quase num sussurro.

Aquela pergunta provocou tamanho espanto que fez da Rosa Vermelha o foco da atenção de todos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 40 - Renascimento**

Desde o término do conflito, as horas passaram ligeiras, logo a noite caiu pincelada de estrelas. Annabelle se viu num lugar o qual nunca pensou que retornaria – o vilarejo onde vivia Kaede e onde ela dividira momentos prazerosos com aqueles a quem chegou a considerar uma segunda família.

" _Annabelle, você só a si mesma para responsabilizar." —_ suspirou sentada em uma moita, afastada dos casebres — _"Nada será como antes..."_.

* * *

— _Então você não está mais com Naraku? — Inuyasha cruzou os braços enquanto a afrontava com os_ _olhos dourados. Se os companheiros não tinham coragem para iniciar aquela conversa, ele por sua vez não faria qualquer cerimônia._

 _Como tentaria contradizer a pergunta dele, se um dia ela esteve mesmo sob a asa do vilão? Anna se limitou a menear negativamente a cabeça. Por mais que tentasse ser discreta, cada expressão sua denunciava um desgosto abissal._

— _E eu posso perguntar por que razão você resolveu ficar ao lado do maldito? — ele persistiu aborrecido._

— _É complicado. — Belle respirou fundo e fugiu do olhar dele._

— _Você o ama? — Miroku intrometeu-se, não de um jeito hostil, apenas indagador._

— _Não! — ela rosnou instantaneamente e cada músculo do corpo enrijeceu._

— _Bom para você. — Inuyasha encaixou Tessaiga ao ombro e tratou de se afastar._

— _Ei, Inuyasha! — Shippou exclamou do colo de Kagome._

— _Aonde você vai?_ _—_ _a mocinha em trajes exóticos questionou desentendida._

— _Ué, não temos mais nada para fazer aqui. — o meio-youkai afirmou com naturalidade após cessar o andar._

— _Não podemos deixá-las assim! — a adolescente interveio pelas ocidentais._

 _Sango não acrescentou qualquer palavra de defesa ou julgamento, sentia-se dividida. De um lado a mágoa pelos males causados por Naraku pulsava dentro do peito, amargando seu ponto de vista sobre a dona das ondas acobreadas. De outro, a bondade que residia em sua alma a fazia apiedar-se das condições das duas moças._

— _A senhorita Kagome tem razão, — Miroku também intercedeu — no fim das contas, Annaberu-hime e sua irmã não deixam de ser vítimas das crueldades de Naraku._

— _Senhor monge... — Sango, absorta, refletiu um pouco sobre a posição dele e fitou as gêmeas sentadas à grama._

— _Eu agradeço. — Annabelle proferiu-se séria — Mas não posso aceitar o convite. Há coisas que fiz por opção e sei que vocês jamais poderão me perdoar, com razão. Não posso mais seguir com vocês depois de tudo o que houve. — se esforçou para manter o tom respeitoso e não soar arrogante._

— _Se quer assim... — Inuyasha não demonstrou dar muita importância._

— _Anna, — Kagome se chegou e ajoelhou diante dela, tocando-lhe o ombro — eu não a condeno. — os globos castanhos e calmos se fixavam nela._

 _A Rosa Branca mordeu o lábio inferior a conter um gemido, os olhos arderam tanto que ela se sentiu compelida a fechá-los, as mãos apertaram os joelhos. Ailyn a fitava conturbada, a reação da moça arruivada lhe provocava certa ansiedade._

— _Se depois quiser conversar sobre o que se passou, estarei aberta a isso. Nesse momento, sua irmã precisa de um lugar calmo e seguro para ficar. — e então encarou a única família que restara a Annabelle ali, sentada, a piscar os olhos confusos e respirar pesadamente. — Como se sente? —perguntou-lhe serena._

— _Eu não sei, às vezes minha cabeça lateja e eu fico um pouco tonta. — Ailyn respondeu com certo desconserto._

 _Anna mirou Kagome com comoção. A jovenzinha não esboçava qualquer vestígio de rancor pela Rosa Vermelha, mesmo depois de tudo o que passara. Os hematomas ainda marcavam-lhe a pele para lembrar a todos da violência que sofrera._

— _Kagome... — Belle sussurrou, quis dizer tanto, a admirava com tamanho vigor, e apenas o nome escapuliu entre os dentes. As mãos estremecidas pousaram sobre a da aprendiz de sacerdotisa, o azul e o castanho se cruzaram em brandura por alguns segundos, aquele foi o diálogo entre elas. Logo, Kagome sorriu terna e também emocionada, depois acenou positivamente com a cabeça, insistindo no convite. Ninguém, nem mesmo Inuyasha se mostrou contra. Entenderam-se assim._

 _Anna e a consanguínea levantaram juntas, uma a dar a mão para a outra. Ailyn parecia uma sonâmbula no jeito de andar e de olhar para o nada. Vazio representava os pensamentos da moça, nenhuma remanescência de seu temperamento, era outra mulher, tudo se apagara para ser reescrito._

 _Ela era um livro em branco. Como uma criança, teria de aprender a andar com as próprias pernas._

 _Ah, sim, uma sublime inocência parecia ter lavado toda a escuridão que a manchava, e ela já não sobreviveria sozinha tão bem como fizera durante toda a outra vida..._

* * *

" _Por você Ailyn..." —_ ela apalpou o traje de sacerdotisa que Kaede lhe emprestara — _"Por você eu segui com eles outra vez"_ — passou os braços ao redor das pernas e apoiou o queixo sobre os joelhos. Durante a jornada, não trocou dizeres com nenhum deles, nem mesmo com a irmã. Temia atordoá-la demais. Portanto, seguiu fixada na linha do horizonte, e quando chegou foi recebida com um banho quente e uma sopa deliciosa. Depois do jantar, pediu licença para se retirar e tomar ar fresco, precisava refletir, e, principalmente, ficar sozinha. — _"Meus poderes não foram suficientes para curá-la completamente, ou talvez a cura total tenha sido levar as lembranças ruins embora..."._

Annabelle não sabia descrever a angústia dentro de si, a sensação de deslocamento. Apesar de ser uma sensação antiga, ela jamais se habituaria. Conforme o tempo passava, aquele incômodo aumentava dentro dela. Todo canto em que ela pisava a rememorava de alguma coisa que a entristecia.

" _Sorte sua Lynnie, por ter retornado sem se lembrar de nada"_ — mal terminara de pensar e já se recriminava pela ideia. — _"Não, Annabelle, não se atreva a voltar a se comportar como naquela época..."_ — levantou-se, aborrecida com as cenas que viriam a circular a seguir dentro da mente.

Mesmo com toda a raiva a borbulhar em seu íntimo, tingindo o fragmento no peito com sutil negritude, restava qualquer tipo de saudade, de querer estar junto.

" _Não se atreva, Annabelle!"_ — ordenava a si mesma firmemente, colocando força nos passos.

Caminhou e caminhou sem rumo certo, até se encontrar em frente ao poço de madeira. Ali, enfim, ela desacelerou a peregrinação e a si própria. À procura de calmaria, tocou as mãos na beira e inclinou o rosto para ver o que tinha dentro. Não enxergou nada.

" _É por aqui que Kagome viaja" —_ lembrou e resfolgou — _"Como será o futuro?" —_ olhou para trás, avistando as luzes das velas acesas dentro das pequenas casas, era hora de voltar.

Em poucos minutos, adentrou o pequeno chalé onde dividiria um leito com a irmã e deu-se com Ailyn a rodopiar, admirando-se num vestido nada convencional. Annabelle piscou os olhos algumas vezes, absorvendo cada detalhe daquela roupa florida e rodada, os seios quase pulavam para fora do decote justo, a saia sequer cobria os joelhos.

— Por que você está quase nua? — perguntou ligeiramente acanhada.

— Oi? — Ailyn parou de rodar e a fitou de olhos arregalados.

— Ficou um pouco apertado, mas serviu. — Kagome estava encostada à parede, Anna não a tinha notado até que falasse — Até que ficou bonito nela, né?

— Então é uma das roupas de sua era... — a gêmea ruiva riu de leve e suspirou aliviada. Riu de si mesma por não ter adivinhado. Ora, o uniforme da reencarnação de Kikyou era ainda mais curto e ela nunca se chocara tanto! Quando é com parente, a coisa muda. — É verdade, ela está ótima. Obrigada pela gentileza, Kagome. — colocou as mãos sobre a cintura e analisou Ailyn de cima a baixo.

— E como está! — Miroku colocou metade do rosto para dentro do pequeno cômodo.

— Seu monge tarado, saia já daí! — Sango o puxou pela túnica.

" _Eu senti falta disso..."_ — depois de uma risada gostosa, Annabelle comentou apenas consigo.

* * *

Dois dias se passaram, a trupe permaneceu no vilarejo aproveitando o descanso que tanto mereciam. Por mais complicado e constrangedor que fosse, a escocesa abençoada pelas fadas dirigia-se a Inuyasha para falar somente o necessário, com Sango e Miroku não era tão diferente. E com a irmã, ela buscava interagir nas tarefas diárias como lavar roupa, colher vegetais e ervas, sem nada comentar sobre a Escócia, sem mencionar o passado ou o elo sanguíneo que as ligavam.

— Eu conheço você? — numa tarde, enquanto coletavam algumas plantas medicinais à beira de um rio, a loura perguntou como quem não quer nada.

— Sim, eu divido o quarto com você. — riu.

— Não, não assim, Belle... — ela a chamou pelo apelido nostálgico – Anna a (re)ensinou assim – se olhou no reflexo da água e depois se fixou em Annabelle. — Nós somos quase idênticas. Somos parentes?

— Lynnie, — tocou o rosto dela — eu poderia dizer que um dia você se lembrará de tudo, mas não posso te dar essa certeza.

— O que aconteceu comigo? — perguntou abalada.

— Você está bem, é isso o que importa. — segurou a mão suada dela — Está tudo bem. — sorriu amena — _"Você é como na tenra infância, inocente"_. — afastou um cacho caído sobre o olho assustado.

— Então por que eu sinto essa apreensão seguida de uma tristeza repentina? É como se uma parte de mim estivesse faltando... — elevou o olhar ao céu límpido — Eu sinto uma saudade não sei de quê.

— Lynnie... — rumorejou.

— Você sabe de alguma coisa, não sabe? — tornou a interrogá-la.

— Vamos, estão nos esperando. — estendeu a mão a ela — Já colhemos o bastante por hoje.

— Você sempre foge do assunto... — resmungou antes de aceitar a ajuda para se levantar. As duas bateram a poeira dos vestidos e andaram lado a lado, durante a jornada passaram pelo poço e Ailyn parou de supetão.

— O que foi? — Annabelle a viu se inclinar para olhar dentro do algibe.

— Consegue ouvir isso? — a loura meteu o rosto mais para dentro.

— Ouvir o quê? — foi até a mulher, parou ao lado e se atentou ao interior da cavidade. Silêncio apenas, e mais nada.

— Como pode circular vento ali no fundo? Não está ouvindo o zunido? — mirou-a ligeiramente assustada.

— Deve ser impressão... — um pouco desconfiada, a pegou pelo braço — Vamos lá.

E assim foram, e ao chegarem no vilarejo se misturaram entre a gente. Ailyn interagia bem por certo tempo, depois se recolhia em algum canto, sentava e fitava a cicatriz no dedo mindinho.

— O que você fez por ela... foi incrível. — Sango finalmente puxou assunto com Annabelle, talvez por compreender o quão importante e intenso é um laço de sangue. — Parece que tudo o que ela precisava era de um novo começo.

— Eu não sei se esse é o recomeço de que ela precisa, Lynnie me parece perdida. — apesar do susto por ter sido abordada pela exterminadora, tentou manter a conversa natural.

— Acha que ela vai recuperar a memória um dia?

— Eu espero que não. — respondeu sem rodeios.

— Entendo... se fosse com o Kohaku, acredito que se esquecer de tudo para sempre seria o melhor para a felicidade dele.

" _Kohaku..." —_ ela, ao contrário da irmã, lembrava-se das experiências passadas com detalhes. — _"Naraku" —_ o fim da estrada era sempre o mesmo, aquele maldito nome.

— Ele voltou por um tempo. — Sango contou — Sei que foi por sua causa. — e a encarou.

Annabelle quase pulou, realmente não esperava por aquela revelação.

— Ele nos contou algumas coisas sobre sua presença no castelo de Naraku... — ela daria sequência e diria mais.

— Com licença! — Annabelle se afastou depressa, estavam em um pátio cheio de pessoas a circularem, logo alguns esbarrões foram inevitáveis.

— O que aconteceu? — Miroku se chegou preocupado, porém a sua dupla já não estava mais tão falante, suspirava um pouco desapontada não só pela reação de ocidental, mas consigo mesma por crer que poderia ter se expressado de um modo menos direto.

* * *

— Ah! — os pesadelos não deixaram de acordá-la à noite. Cada poro transpirava, encharcando-a e também o futon em que ela dormia. Anna sentou ofegante, olhando para os lados.

— Calma, calma! — Ailyn massageou-lhe os ombros — Foi só um sonho ruim...

— Parece que certas coisas não mudaram em você. — a voz de Inuyasha soou da entrada, ele estava de pé, de guarda. — Seus gritos me acordaram. — ele elucidou antes que ela pudesse perguntar.

— É, há coisas que nunca mudam... — a ruiva murmurou com a mão sobre o peito descompassado. _— "Ou mudam, de certa forma"_ — se corrigiu, pois somente ela sabia que o protagonista de seu terror noturno já não era mais Hitomi, e sim Naraku. Só que dessa vez, não eram as fantasias quentes de outrora, Annabelle revia a cena do hanyou a executar a sua irmã friamente, e depois se deparava com Sesshoumaru a apontar-lhe a espada e o pavor acabava por despertá-la.

Inuyasha virou as costas e iria embora, Annabelle correu até a porta e o fez estancar com uma pergunta.

— Por que seu irmão queria me matar? — ainda arfante pelo modo como despertou, questionou. A dúvida a atormentava desde que tornara a respirar.

— Te matar? — Inuyasha deu uma risada — Você deveria agradecer aquele cretino por ainda estar nesse mundo.

— Como assim?! — o acompanhou pelo corredor estreito, Ailyn ficou de pé na entrada do quarto os observando.

— Você morreu. — contou sem rodeios, e seu testemunho quase arrancou um grito da boca dela — E o Sesshoumaru, num daqueles raros momentos de simpatia, a trouxe de volta com a Tenseiga.

De repente, o terror de se sentir queimar em chamas infindáveis fez sentido. Não era mais um de seus pesadelos, Annabelle conhecera o inferno por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, e Sesshoumaru, alguém de quem ela jamais esperaria qualquer ajuda depois da forma como ela partira, a tirou de lá.

" _Eu fui no lugar dela, o anel levou a minha alma em troca"_ — apoiou-se na parede, zonza depois da revelação. Inuyasha a olhou por instantes, depois cruzou os braços e foi-se sem dizer nada mais, Anna também não perguntou, ficou a rememorar Sesshoumaru a sua frente, com a espada empunhada.

" _Ele me salvou..."_ — encostou a cabeça à parede e piscou de leve, o coração se aqueceu.

* * *

Naraku pousou com delicadeza no solo desértico de um terreno onde um dia um imponente castelo existira. Naquela noite fresca e enfeitada por astros luminosos, nada restara no local de sua antiga morada a não ser uma árvore florida que brilhava em dissonância ao véu noturno de escuridão.

Ele andou dificultosamente, não por qualquer limitação física, pois seu novo corpo era uma fortaleza, a fraqueza estava na razão que oscilava, vacilava, ainda que nenhuma pulsação ecoasse dentro do peito.

Parou diante da árvore e tocou uma das flores, fechou os olhos e reviu a criadora daquele milagre caída ao chão, mais pálida do que aquelas pétalas, o peito sem fazer qualquer movimento. O ruído da brisa que o contornava foi ofuscado pela lembrança dos gritos de Kagome, das súplicas de Rin, do choro silencioso de Sango e de um curto rosnado de Inuyasha, todos em luto. Annabelle estava morta. A mão dele se fechou ao redor da flor e a despetalou.

* * *

— _Sesshoumaru, por favor! — Kagome insistiu aos prantos, o Dai-Youkai nada dizia ou fazia, permanecia ereto diante da humana falecida, mirando-a inexpressivo._

 _Sango escondeu o rosto no ombro de Miroku enquanto abafava um soluço. Inuyasha mordeu o canto do lábio a encarar o irmão com afinco, apertando o cabo da espada diante do nervosismo._

 _Os globos preciosos, dourados como o sol, elevaram-se à figura de Naraku enxergando por trás da nova carapaça a sua miséria._

— _Você foi o responsável pela morte dessa mulher, Naraku. — decretou sem qualquer exaltação, o olhar firmou-se no hanyou, cravando-se nele como duas adagas afiadíssimas._

 _Os rubis alargaram-se, o amargor na boca apenas se intensificou. Naraku mirou o fragmento ainda no peito de Annabelle, levemente arroxeado e concentrou-se na peça._

Finalmente você poderá reavê-lo _— as vozes comemoraram, no entanto o que ele tentou fazer foi completamente contrário. Apontou a mão ao corpo inanimado, lume róseo contornou a finada e latejou ao seu redor. Nada._

— _O que ele está tentando fazer?! — Sango se recompôs e pousou a mão sobre o Osso Voador, pronta para decapitá-lo se fosse preciso._

— _Ele quer trazê-la de volta com o poder da Joia... — Kagome segurou o braço da amiga, impedindo-a._

 _Estranhamente, ninguém se intrometeu na tentativa de Naraku. Seus desafetos se comportaram como mera testemunhas, e pelas suas feições, Inuyasha e os amigos pareciam até mesmo torcer para que a magia da Joia fosse suficiente. Todavia, o estado de Annabelle não mudou em nada._

 _Nem mesmo a Joia de Quatro Almas tinha o poder de resgatar o espírito dela, o aracnídeo se deu conta e fitou Ailyn, acuada, sem nada compreender._

" _Ela sacrificou a própria alma para salvá-la." — Naraku constatou,.as mãos fechadas e os orbes nelas a piscarem freneticamente. Seu corpo ardeu por dentro, parecia que a qualquer momento poderia desmontar. O lamento não vinha somente dele, a sensação foi a mesma de quando Anna o ajudou a se recompor quando na primeira tentativa de se desfazer do coração, os youkais que o compunham tentaram tomar conta de tudo e ele quase se transformou num monstro irracional. E agora, depois de tudo o que ele fizera para atingir um objetivo duvidoso, ele não seria monstro pior?_

* * *

" _Como consegue me fazer sentir tamanho arrependimento, se eu já não tenho um coração?"_ — olhou as pétalas na terra escura, contaminadas pela aridez enfim. — _"Será porque você não estava somente nele, mas em cada pedaço de mim?" —_ Céus, queria se desvencilhar daquela dor abstrata, entretanto parecia mais resistente do que o próprio corpo dele.

* * *

— _A Joia de Quatro Almas é inútil nesse caso, como pode?! — Miroku se ajoelhou ao lado de Annabelle, apoiado no cajado que o acompanhava sempre. Fixava-se na moça, depois se fixava em Naraku como se descobrisse que o hanyou conhecia a resposta._

" _Sesshoumaru!" — Naraku o encarou com chamas no olhar, sua garganta emitiu um grunhido baixo no lugar de um pedido._

— _A última chance dela é a Tenseiga! — Kagome também o olhou._

— _Senhor Sesshoumaru, — entre soluços, Rin apelou — eu prometo ser uma boa menina e fazer qualquer coisa que o senhor quiser, por favor, salve a senhorita Anaberu, ela não merece isso! — abraçou-se na barra da calça dele._

 _Sesshoumaru vergou a cabeça para baixo, atento a cada gesto da garotinha que o acompanhava. Os olhos dela transbordavam, o nariz escorria e ela se chacoalhava por inteiro. Rin cobriu o rosto com as mãos por não gostar de ser motivo de preocupação, então, uma mão afagou o topo de sua cabeça e ela reabriu as pálpebras infladas, enxergando-o turvo através da torrente salgada, apoiado sobre um joelho, curvo diante dela. Por trás da cortina de frieza ela enxergou o zelo, a mãozinha apoiou-se na perna dobrada do youkai e apertou-lhe a calça._

— _Por favor... — sussurrou, apegada ao último lampejo de esperança._

 _O irmão de Inuyasha se reergueu, perpassou o olhar por cada um que o rodeava, parou em Naraku por instantes, por fim focou-se na mulher desbotada e tocou o cabo da espada. Seu inimigo conteve um enorme suspiro na garganta e fechou os olhos, o alívio era discreto, porém perceptível._

 _Assim que sacou a espada sobrenatural, Sesshoumaru avistou os mensageiros de outro mundo atracados ao corpo de Annabelle. Num único e majestoso golpe os cortou ao meio, o formato do corte se desenhou como um fio de luz que em pouco tempo alumiou a moça por completo._

* * *

" _Jamais será capaz de me perdoar..." —_ os dentes dele arrastaram-se uns sobre os outros, o cenho franziu bem como os olhos se encolheram, o respirar aumentou de velocidade. O grito enraivecido da humana ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos. Que aperto, e que vazio! — _"Eu não serei, Annabelle Rose. Fiz de tudo para mantê-la segura, e ainda assim não pude conter o meu ódio, matei sua irmã e por isso você se sacrificou... Kagewaki tinha razão"._ — O discurso profético o acompanhava aonde quer que fosse, e a flor destruída no galho, cujos restos foram enterrados na areia, comprovava que tudo o que a mão dele tocava perecia.

Culpou-se, mas não sozinho. A raiva crescente se voltou à pérola que optara por resguardar. Se aquela preciosidade fosse uma pessoa, a mataria sem pena. A ira era tamanha que lhe tapava os ouvidos para os corais, ainda assim, fora tão longe, era tão perseguido, precisava do poder, precisava do rancor, só que precisava dela também... e estava cada vez mais difícil se controlar para não procurá-la, ainda mais depois de quase tê-la perdido pela eternidade. Porque, sim, cada parte que o compunha pertencia a ela.

* * *

— Eu estive pensando... — Kagome começou, ela e Annabelle estavam sentadas na grama, acima de suas cabeças havia um varal improvisado cheio de roupas estendidas. Era uma tarde amena, enquanto conversavam, a escocesa costurava uma roupa nova para si, o quimono que a adornava era por demais pesado.

— Diga. — concentrada na agulha e na linha, respondeu.

— Ailyn de vez em quando vai ao poço e diz escutar uivos lá de dentro, hoje de manhã ela me contou que viu uma luz vir do fundo. — fitou a mocinha dos cachos dourados a brincar de esconde-esconde com Shippou no meio das árvores.

— Uma luz? — a Rosa Branca cessou a atividade e mirou a irmã.

— Sim, Anna, quando eu atravesso o poço, também a vejo. — contou e tocou-lhe o braço.

— Acredita que Lynnie pode ser uma viajante do tempo, como você? — afagou a roupa quase pronta em seu colo.

— Você mesma me contou sobre a lenda do seu país, o poço pode ser como as pedras.

Annabelle suspirou e sorriu de leve.

— E ela dizia não ter poder de berço... — sussurrou saudosa.

— Então, continuando, eu pensei, pensei e pensei, e tenho uma sugestão a fazer. — assim que Annabelle a olhou, Kagome deu a ideia: — Na minha época, a medicina é bem mais avançada, talvez seja possível descobrir porque Ailyn perdeu a memória e se existe uma maneira menos traumática de ela se recuperar. A minha mãe e o meu avô podem dar todo o suporte, meu irmãozinho também ficará feliz em ajudar.

— Depois de tudo o que ela fez a você, você quer levá-la para a sua casa e pedir para a sua família cuidar dela? — o coração balançou, novamente cheio de emoção.

— Ela ficará segura no futuro, Anna. — sorridente, segurou a mão da outra — Além do mais, o que passou, passou! Eu sei que Ailyn teve uma vida muito difícil, talvez com certo amparo ela finalmente encontre um rumo e se ela gostar de lá, por que não ficar?

— Kagome, você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. — fitou-a com os olhos marejados.

— Ah, que isso? — a menina acenou com uma das mãos e ruborizou enquanto ria desajeitada.

— Falo sério, você me faz acreditar que não importa o quanto o mundo possa ser cruel, sempre haverá um detalhe, ou alguém para colorir a escuridão e demonstrar que, ainda assim, vale a pena viver nele. — enxugou as pálpebras afim de evitar uma cena. O choro queria descer não só pelo gesto da adolescente que tentava disfarçar o rubor, mas também por saber que se a gêmea atravessasse o poço, provavelmente não a veria outra vez.

" _É o melhor para ela"_ — assumiu, pois na era feudal havia tanto perigo à espreita e tantos lugares passíveis de trazerem à tona memórias ruins... no século de Kagome, tudo seria novidade para Ailyn e Naraku não conseguiria lhe fazer nenhum mal.

Sem objeções, Annabelle acatou a ideia e decidiram que a despedida ocorreria ao entardecer. Kagome precisaria voltar para casa por uns dias já que o período de exames estava por vir, Inuyasha ficaria por lá passando o tempo com a família dela e Ailyn aproveitaria a viagem.

Então, cada hora que se passou a escocesa gastou na companhia da irmã. Conversaram sobre trivialidades, uma trançou o cabelo da outra, até fizeram guirlandas com flores do campo, reviveram todos os hábitos de quando eram crianças sem que Ailyn soubesse.

O céu rosou e o sol de dourado passou a cor de cobre, era o momento de dizer adeus.

— Para onde vão me levar? — Ailyn perguntou assim que chegou ao poço.

— Para um lugar muito melhor para você, Lynnie. — Anna ajeitou os cabelos dela para trás da orelha, contendo a comoção enquanto podia.

— Eu a verei outra vez? — também contida, perguntou.

— Quem sabe do futuro? — a ruiva roçou os olhos e sorriu.

— Então até um dia, Belle. — a abraçou carinhosamente, grata sem nem saber a razão.

— Que melação! — Inuyasha reclamou, de pé sobre o poço — Vamos logo!

— Inuyasha! — Kagome, sentada sobre a madeira a ajeitar a mochila nas costas o recriminou.

Elas se soltaram devagar, a gêmea poucos minutos mais jovem deu a mão aos dois companheiros de jornada e juntos saltaram lá dentro. Annabelle correu até a beira e se apoiou nela, não enxergou nada além de terra nas profundezas do poço. Enfim, cobriu os olhos e chorou como uma criança.

Estava feliz por sua família, ainda assim era impossível reprimir aquela tempestade dentro de si. Um ciclo se fechou em sua vida, e por mais tortuoso que tenha sido ela sentiria falta.

Alguém a puxou para um abraço, imediatamente a ocidental ergueu o rosto para mirar quem tentava consolá-la e se viu amparada por Sango. Aquele ato lhe arrancou ainda mais gotículas, estava à flor da pele.

— Você fez o que devia fazer, ela ficará bem. — a acolheu por simpatizar com o sofrimento dela. Não era fácil estar longe de um irmão, o amor superava qualquer desavença.

Miroku as observou de trás, a exterminadora passava a mão pelo cabelo de Annabelle cuidadosamente.

— Eu não mereço o seu carinho Sango, eu não mereço! — disse entre soluços. — Não fui capaz de fazer Naraku libertar o seu irmão!

— Por um tempo, você foi. — Miroku falou sereno. — Não faço ideia do que você fez, mas você foi.

— E eu agradeço por você simplesmente ter tentado. — Sango completou. — Isso demonstra o quanto o seu coração é bondoso.

Belle respirou fundo, queria se recompor o mais rápido possível, do contrário o pranto a invalidaria por horas talvez, aquela tristeza toda quase não cabia mais em si.

Conforme caminhou de volta ao vilarejo ao lado do casal, via-se zonza de tanto pensar, de tanto lembrar, ainda a engolir amargo a violência cometida por Naraku. Ailyn podia estar viva, no entanto Annabelle sentia um luto imenso pesar sobre a alma, aquilo nada tinha a ver com os instintos aflorados pela Joia, era profundo demais e a corroía mais do que antes.

As horas passaram, dias passaram, e o sufocamento interior persistia, quase concreto como uma rocha. Ela se distraía como podia, depois de terminar de costurar um vestido começou a fazer outro, com nova estampa. Sango e Miroku se mostravam um pouco mais amistosos e Shippou nunca deixara de ser, já que não tinha o colo de Kagome procurava pelo dela e o recebia de bom grado. Anna socializava com os aldeões e com Kaede, de vez em quando a senhora de idade se empolgava e contava algumas aventuras dos tempos de juventude, porém, quando ela ia muito além e mencionava o cuidado de Kikyou por Onigumo, o aperto no peito e a dificuldade para respirar abatiam e escocesa mais uma de inúmeras vezes.

Ao cansar de interagir, ao sentir a necessidade escruciante de ficar só e em silêncio para poder lidar com seus fantasmas, Belle caminhava pelas redondezas, ia ao poço fazer pedidos e ia ao rio se assear. Enfim, somente cinco dias depois da partida de Ailyn, Kagome e Inuyasha ela se atreveu a ir até a famigerada caverna onde um bandido muito ferido foi instalado há não muito mais de meio século.

A saliva desceu espessa e quase entalou no meio da garganta, a forasteira agarrou a cesta de palha que tinha entre o braço e a cintura, as frutas sacudiram no interior, até o vento que contornava a brecha entre as rochas era fantasmagórico, o ar pesava denso.

Annabelle respirou fundo e enfrentou os maus sentimentos. Apertou o passo até estar dentro daquela gruta úmida. Logo que entrou, notou o único canto do cubículo onde a grama não crescia e se aproximou estremecida, apesar de não ser um lugar tão fechado, o peito dela subia e descia em acelerado respirar. A temperatura lá era fria, todavia ela suava.

Acreditou que a mente lhe pregava uma peça ao ver uma sombra se formar à parede rochosa do fundo. Só poderia ser o nervosismo – ela pensou, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por segundos enquanto soprava o ar para controlar os batimentos cardíacos. Ao escancará-los, o susto foi tamanho que a cesta caiu de suas mãos e as frutas rolaram pelo chão.

— Naraku! — vociferou. O hanyou atravessara a parede como um espectro e estava bem ali, a sua frente, de pé sobre o trecho onde o mato não crescia, fitando-a sem piscar.

Possuída pelo calor da ira, ela cerrou as mãos, os orbes esbugalharam e a bocarra se abriu pronta para urrar as mais diversas acusações e ofensas. Entretanto, a voz ficou presa nas cordas vocais, as articulações que queriam se debater em cólera congelaram, Anna não possuía o menor controle sobre o próprio corpo.

 _Pare._ — a voz do aracnídeo zuniu dentro da cabeça dela e o fragmento no peito pulsou, tornando-a uma estátua.

" _Está me controlando!"_ — ainda mais raivosa com a constatação, quase trincou os dentes lutando para libertar os gritos. Tremia, vibrava, querendo se mexer e sem poder, e ele fechava a distância entre ambos numa vagareza tortuosa. — Mmm! — Annabelle conseguiu grunhir, fitando-o dentro dos olhos a fazer questão que ele identificasse o seu furor. Sua mente se abriu para ele há certo tempo, no presente fechava-se como um cofre. O que o permitia comandar os movimentos dela era ponto de escuridão que manchava o caco. Só podia ser isso! — _"Maldito, eu não permitirei!"_ — ah, ele não faria dela sua marionete, jamais!

As mãos do vilão seguraram-lhe a face, apalparam-lhe as bochechas, depois tomaram os braços rijos pela luta interna e apertaram cada centímetro.

" _O que está fazendo?! Não vai se aproveitar de mim, não mais!"_ — primeiro acreditou que ele tentaria fazê-la de fantoche como fazia com Kohaku, em seguida um frio percorreu a espinha apavorando-a ainda mais. E se ele estivesse ali para saciar os próprios desejos?

Ela grunhiu outra vez e mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que quase fez um corte. Naraku tomou-lhe um dos punhos e a puxou de encontro a si, fazendo-a repousar o queixo no ombro livre do adorno espinhoso da armadura. Annabelle ouviu o som de alguma coisa se fechando, assim que seu busto colidiu com o peitoral dele, compreendeu que de alguma forma aquele imenso olho avermelhado se escondera. O sucessor de Onigumo podia enfim modelar a sua imagem como bem quisesse. Indubitavelmente até a estatura dele aumentara, tendo em vista que os pés dela mal tocavam no chão para que o rosto dela pudesse permanecer pousado onde estava.

Ofegante, a escocesa persistiu a abrir a boca para bradar, apenas murmúrios pouco sonoros saíam, e a respiração entrecortava. Diante da própria inabilidade de se libertar das patas da aranha, ela chorou silenciosamente.

Tão logo Naraku sentiu o tecido sobre o ombro molhar, ele a pressionou mais contra si e afagou seus cabelos incessantemente. O nariz naufragou nas ondas alaranjadas, Belle sentiu o sopro quente de ar no pescoço a eriçar a pele, a provocar os sentidos e o pranto acentuou. O que viria depois? Os toques ousados pelas partes mais sensíveis do corpo dela? Beijos ardentes que a entorpeceriam? Por mais que os desejasse em seu mais íntimo sonho, os odiava naquele momento, e o amaldiçoava por ainda despertar essa ânsia dentro dela, mesmo depois de todos os crimes que ele cometera.

Nenhum avanço veio, porém. Ela captou um plangor grave, rouco, vindo da boca selada dele. O abraço perdurou forte, sufocante, as mãos trêmulas dele subiam e desciam as costas tensas, os dedos se enrolavam nos cabelos de fogo e ele arrastava o nariz pelo cangote da humana sorvendo-lhe toda a essência.

Pouco a pouco, os músculos de Annabelle desistiram de lutar, a garganta já ardida e seca se aquietou, o coração, todavia, batucava com tamanha bruteza que a deixava tonta. Ela soluçava às vezes, os cílios entrelaçados a gotejar. Os olhos de Naraku, cobertos pela franja bagunçada, também fechados pregueavam diante da força como o meio-youkai os cerrava.

— Você... você está viva... você está mesmo viva! — finalmente ele se manifestou, prensando o braço ao redor da cintura dela, esfregando a face na dela para sentir o calor. — Você está viva! — repetia em tom desacreditado, meio triste, meio risonho, insano.

Certa vez ele a proibiu de morrer, ela lembrava bem, e naquele mesmo dia Annabelle viu nos olhos dele preocupação, foi nesse instante que ela teve a sensação de que no fundo, bem no fundo da alma conturbada dele, residia alguma bondade, e talvez algum sentimento por ela. A mesma sensação queria dominar o coração dela no presente, e ela relutou por mais que a crença fosse resistente.

Estava cansada de alimentar esperanças por Naraku. Para que o faria? Para ser escorraçada outra vez? Pela Deusa, o patife assassinou sua irmã a sangue frio! Então por que ela começava a se sentir confortável, até mesmo acolhida dentro daquele abraço, de modo como não conseguia se sentir com o grupo que parecia lhe dar uma nova chance?

" _Eu me odeio por não conseguir odiar você!"_ — os braços, as pernas e o pescoço amoleceram de vez, os olhos azuis cravaram-se no teto da gruta. Ouvia alguns risos, bem baixinhos, escaparem dos lábios dele, depois ouvia breves lamentos. Ouvia-o sofrer sem sentir o seu coração. O que era aquilo? Ainda existia nele algum resquício do homem com quem ela viveu por alguns meses?

— Por... quê? — provavelmente a emoção dele desestruturara o seu poder sob o fragmento a ponto de ela conseguir fazer ao menos essa pergunta. Era uma questão abrangente, referia-se não só ao que ele fez a Ailyn, mas tudo o que ele a fizera passar. Antes de queimar no inferno, Annabelle queimou nas mãos dele.

Naraku criou alguma distância entre os corpos, sem desfazer o abraço.

— Eu não posso perdê-la. — não mais destemperado, num timbre grave, revelou a encará-la. Não a permitiu se mover, mas a garganta dela encontrara alguma liberdade.

— Você não vai. — meneou a cabeça, os dizeres o estremeceram de início e fizeram os olhos avermelhados arregalarem — Não se pode perder o que nunca se teve. Talvez um dia você quase tenha conseguido, mas agora tudo não passa de uma remota lembrança. — e assim ela provou que não é preciso atravessar o couro de alguém com uma lâmina para causar um ferimento fatal. Ali, naquela gruta, Naraku agradeceu a própria sorte por seu coração estar longe, mas, ainda assim, doía. Talvez fosse o seu orgulho? A sua razão? Mas e todo o tormento pelo qual passou nas horas anteriores mesmo sem ter o órgão vital a pulsar dentro de si?

O fato de seu coração não estar dentro do peito não o fazia deixar de existir.

* * *

— Que cena interessante... — em um local desconhecido, a uma distância segura da caverna de Onigumo, um menino de cabelos e trajes claros assistia o encontro dos antigos amantes através de um espelho carregado pelas mãozinhas de uma garotinha talhada de modo parecido ao dele.

* * *

— Hum... — Naraku sorriu discreto e amargo, desceu o olhar ao peito agitado dela.

— O que vai fazer? — a pergunta saiu tremida, as mãos dela se fecharam, algumas partes de si conseguiram recuperar o movimento.

O indicador dele roçou o vão macio entre os montes empinados pelo espartilho por baixo do vestido azul.

— Não se atreva! — o ameaçou num fio de voz, não adiantou. Naraku persistiu a afagar o local e ousou tocar o nariz ao dela, misturando as respirações.

" _Eu sinto muito Annabelle, antes de libertá-la, preciso senti-la, nem que seja pela última vez."_ — a ideia o incentivou a aproximar os lábios entreabertos dos trêmulos e rangentes, quando quase se tocavam, o hanyou sentiu o rosto se encharcar de um líquido gosmento.

Em um ato desesperado e numa demonstração de asco, ela cuspiu nele.

A respirar fundo, ele limpou a face com uma mão e a sacudiu para secar o fluido. Mirou-a novamente, o enraivecimento de ambos misturou-se quase a provocar faíscas.

— Nunca... nunca mais! — Belle rosnou.

* * *

— Sabe, Sango... — Miroku a encontrou sentada à grama, a limpar a grande arma que costumava carregar consigo — sei que nos preocupamos em poupar Anna-hime depois do que ela passou, mas acredito que já não podemos adiar essa conversa com ela. — sentou-se ao lado da exterminadora.

— Eu tenho pensado a mesma coisa, senhor monge. — suspirou — O clima está esquisito, tanto de nossa parte como da dela. Confesso que desde aquele dia no castelo de Naraku, tive minhas reservas em relação a ela e ainda tenho algumas...

— No entanto, — ele tomou a liberdade de completar o raciocínio — vimos o que ele fez à irmã dela, e como Anna-hime sofreu.

— Vimos também a grandeza do poder dela, um poder que Naraku certamente gostaria de ter ao seu favor. — engoliu seco depois de comentar. — Eu acredito que Anna seja uma marionete para ele, o canalha tem algum tipo de influência sob ela.

— Mas ela mesma disse que tudo o que fez, fez por escolha. — Miroku cruzou os braços sobre as pernas.

— Naraku pode não controlar a mente dela como faz com Kohaku, mas existem muitas formas de se manipular uma pessoa, senhor monge. Ela acredita que escolheu, quando na verdade fez coisas por sugestão... — continuaria a divagar sobre aquele assunto e outros, pois a dúvida era imensurável e o comportamento distante da ocidental a incomodava, todavia uma voz conhecida cativou a atenção dela e do amigo.

* * *

— Naraku, seu maldito! — Inuyasha apareceu à entrada da gruta com a Tessaiga empunhada em mãos. Com ele, Kagome a apontar uma flecha para a cabeça do araneídeo.

O ser tão odiado e caçado, parado onde estava, limitou-se a olhar para o rival de cima abaixo, com o resquício da saliva de Annabelle a respingar do queixo. Então, fixou-se novamente no que realmente lhe interessava – a criatura que o encarava furiosa, e que ainda lutava para tentar se mover. Tocou-lhe o rosto e suspirou, ignorando completamente as presenças que o ameaçavam. Enfim, uma sombra apareceu às suas costas e em um pequeno passo para trás ele foi engolido pela escuridão e desapareceu. Imediatamente, Annabelle recuperou o controle do corpo e abraçou a si mesma, limpando cada trecho de si por onde as mãos dele perpassaram. Atarantada, gritou a raspar as unhas pelo canto do rosto.

— O que aconteceu?! — Sango chegou primeiro, às pressas.

— Ouvimos Inuyasha gritar! — Miroku surgiu em seguida. — Naraku esteve aqui?!

— Sim, o bastardo esperou que fossemos para a era de Kagome para aparecer! — Inuyasha vociferou destemperado — E agora que estamos todos aqui e eu já perdi a minha paciência, você pode começar a explicar algumas coisas, anda, é bom falar logo! — apontou a espada para Annabelle enquanto cobrava aos berros — Cansei de ser bonzinho com você!

— O que você quer saber?! — virou-se de frente para ele, respondendo-o no mesmo tom colérico. As pernas tremiam.

— Inuyasha... — Kagome tocou-lhe o ombro tentando abrandá-lo, para nada.

— Tudo! Eu quero saber de tudo! Como, por exemplo, por que você protegeu Naraku aquela vez?! — fez a pergunta que todos há muito tempo gostariam de fazer.

— Porque eu estava apaixonada por ele! — vomitou a resposta sem respirar.

Um silêncio sepulcral contagiou a todos os ouvintes, o grupo a encarou estarrecido, com exceção de Kagome.

— Eu estava apaixonada por ele sim, e eu não preciso de ninguém a me julgar por isso, porque já basta a minha própria consciência que me tortura todos os dias, me dizendo o quão tola eu fui por me deixar seduzir por um cretino como ele! — prosseguiu, exausta de guardar para si todo o peso sozinha — Me deixei levar, por ser burra o suficiente para acreditar que lá no fundo, mas bem no fundo mesmo, existia alguma coisa aproveitável, algum rastro de benevolência naquele saco de merda de meio-youkai! E ele finge bem! O desgraçado tem talento nato para mentir! Houve vezes que eu quase acreditei que o canalha me queria bem, que queria cuidar de mim! Naraku soube ser acolhedor, compreensivo, até mesmo compassivo comigo! — estapeou a própria testa, depois esmurrou a parede de pedra e nem piscou ao ralar os punhos na aspereza — Até libertar Kohaku por minha causa ele fez! Claro que por pouquíssimo tempo, porque era tudo uma grande mentira!

— Anna! — ao vê-la tremer intensamente e pousar as mãos sobre a barriga, grunhindo ensandecida, Kagome tomou a frente e a conteve pelos ombros, não a deixaria acertar a parede outra vez.

— Nós vivemos juntos naquele castelo, dividimos tantos momentos, zelamos um pelo outro, eu comecei a vê-lo não como uma sombra de Hitomi, na verdade, pouco me lembrava de _my lord_ quando estava com ele, Naraku me fez sentir acolhida em seus braços, — arfou, sem conseguir segurar o choro — e então, acreditando que era possível uma mudança no coração dele, tentei dar a Kagura a liberdade com a qual tanto sonhou, foi aí que ele se virou contra mim!

— Foi nesse dia que encontramos o castelo, não foi? — Kagome perguntou, Annabelle assentiu a balançar a cabeça.

— Mesmo depois de ele ter me tratado terrivelmente mal, quando eu percebi que ele não escaparia de vocês, fui dominada pelas minhas emoções e o protegi. — a lembrança provocou um frio colossal no ventre, tamanho desconforto a fez revirar os olhos e colocar uma mão sobre o peito exasperado.

— Foi o que eu disse, sugestão. — Sango cochichou ao ouvido de Miroku.

— E o que ele fez?! — Annabelle riu, ironizando a si mesma — Ele me teve mais uma vez, para depois me jogar fora no meio da floresta! E se eu disser que acabou por aí, serei eu a mentirosa! Ele me procurou novamente quando Inuyasha quase o matou pela segunda vez, e eu o curei! Eu o curei e emprestei o meu cordão para ele. — mostrou-lhes a lua de cristal pendurada no pescoço — Com essa pedra, o desgraçado conseguiu se esconder no Monte Hakurei e adquiriu aquele novo corpo cheio de tralha pendurada! Graças à minha ingenuidade, à minha estupidez e à minha teimosia, Naraku está mais forte do que nunca, o vilarejo onde eu vivi durante esses meses foi destruído e as pessoas que cuidaram tão bem de mim poderiam ter morrido no processo. Era isso o que vocês queriam ouvir?!

— Anna-hime, tem certeza de que Naraku não a obrigou a nada? — Miroku, relutante, perguntou, talvez para tentar arrumar uma justificativa que amenizasse a agonia dela. O estado de espírito da ocidental o sensibilizara, com Sango não parecia ser diferente. O único que ainda sentia o sangue borbulhar e a fitava agressivamente era Inuyasha.

Kagome analisou o fragmento no peito de Annabelle, notando por trás da cortina arroxeada de trevas uma luz que sobrevivia.

— Ele me controlou uma vez, quase me fez matar a minha própria irmã. — a voz embargou na garganta — E hoje, quando apareceu aqui, usou o poder dessa porcaria para me invalidar e fazer o que quisesse de mim. Todas as outras vezes, eu fiz o que fiz por minha escolha.

— Está dizendo que durante esse tempo todo que passou com ele, Naraku não tentou manipulá-la, controlá-la, como faz com Kohaku? Mesmo depois de conhecer a dimensão do seu poder? — Sango perguntou, uma fagulha de descrença no tom, não poderia admitir um absurdo daqueles.

— No auge da minha cegueira, Naraku disse que poderia me fazer esquecer todas as minhas tristezas e eu quis isso, quase supliquei por isso, para poder viver com ele sem sentir culpa. Não sei se o meu sofrimento era tão regojizante para ele, mas o fato é que ele nunca sequer tentou tirar as minhas lembranças de mim. — e ela riu repentinamente, escarnecendo a si mesma – Ele chegou a me fazer acreditar que não me tiraria as memórias por não querer que eu perdesse a minha essência, como se alguém como ele pudesse gostar de mim de verdade.

— E se ele gostar? — Kagome perguntou, surpreendendo a todos.

— _Keh_! Ridículo! — Inuyasha deu de ombros e fechou os olhos, ultrajado – Naraku não gosta de ninguém, esse papinho sobre ele já está me deixando entediado! Se o maldito tinha um pingo de sentimento por alguém, era por Kikyou, e mesmo assim ele teve a coragem de matá-la a sangue frio! — fechou uma das mãos, os ossos dos dedos se estalaram, os olhos comprimiram-se em uma mistura de raiva e melancolia.

Annabelle entreabriu os lábios, pronta para contar que a sacerdotisa estava viva, no entanto se prendeu a promessa que fizera a moça de manter segredo. Kikyou deveria ter suas razões, então, de coração apertado, decidiu omitir aquela verdade. Tinha esperanças de que em breve o peso seria tirado das costas do meio-youkai cão.

— Não, é sério, Naraku pode gostar de Anna de verdade! — Kagome prosseguiu, dificultando ainda mais a ocasião para a europeia. A mocinha falava como se tivesse feito uma grande descoberta — Ele teve sim coragem de matar Kikyou... — respirou fundo, pesarosa em recordar — Mas e você, Anna, ele tentou tirar a sua vida? — encarou-a com os olhos castanhos piscantes e arregalados.

— Ah... — a ruiva sobressaltada tentou resgatar na mente qualquer vislumbre de um momento similar a uma tentativa de assassinato e não encontrou nada. Lembrava sim dos cuidados dele, das carícias calorosas, das noites em que dividiram o mesmo leito e a cabeça latejava — Não, ele até disse algumas vezes que seria capaz de fazê-lo, mas sempre que chegava perto de conseguir, ele parava. Eu nunca acreditei que ele fosse capaz, até saber o que ele fez a Kikyou.

— Como você soube?! — Inuyasha perguntou em alta voz.

— Ele veio me contar, e foi só. Não tentou... nada contra mim. — constatou, as cenas a embolarem-se e depois a se encaixarem como peças de um quebra-cabeças. O suor respingava intensamente pelos cantos do rosto, já agoniada pela sensação de grude, Belle esfregou as mãos pela pele secando-a e jogou os cabelos melados para trás.

— Você disse que ele apareceu aqui e a paralisou, o que ele veio fazer? — Miroku, talvez o único capaz de compreender aonde Kagome queria chegar com aquele interrogatório, indagou.

— Eu... eu não sei! — exclamou e andou em círculos dentro da caverna — Quando ele controlou os meus movimentos, pensei que tentaria alguma de suas maldades, mas ao invés disso Naraku simplesmente me apertou nos braços e ficou repetindo "Você está viva, você está viva!" — encostou as costas na parede pedregosa, depois a cabeça e fechou os olhos, exausta. — Francamente, eu não consigo entender o que ele quer de mim! — desabafou.

— Ele a ama. — Kagome concluiu em baixo tom, a mirar o chão escuro.

— Isso é uma piada! — Inuyasha gargalhou.

Annabelle não pôde julgar a atitude do amado de Kikyou, pois ela mesma quase soltou um riso de incredulidade.

— Impossível! — disse, cética — Ele se diverte às minhas custas, como faz com todos que cruzam o seu caminho.

— Anna, quando percebemos que você estava morta, Naraku intercedeu por sua vida na frente de todos. — Kagome contou conturbada — Ele exigiu que Sesshoumaru fizesse alguma coisa. Os olhos dele... eu nunca os tinha visto tão assustados antes. — cobriu a boca com uma mão.

— Isso é verdade... — Sango completou, tão atônita quanto a amiga.

— Estávamos todos lá. — Miroku afirmou. — Não há como negar. Naraku poderia ter aproveitado para fugir, mas ficou entre nós até que você retornasse ao mundo dos vivos.

— E então ele vem aqui em pessoa só para abraçá-la... — Kagome deu um suspiro entristecido — é como se ele quisesse se certificar de que você estava mesmo bem.

Annabelle sacudiu a cabeça para os lados e cobriu os olhos, queria poder ignorar todos os comentários e perguntas que escutara.

— E daí? — Inuyasha enfim se meteu — Vamos supor que Naraku tenha aprendido a gostar de alguém de verdade, isso traz Kikyou, a família de Sango, o pai de Miroku de volta? Vocês por acaso o perdoaram e desistiram de derrotá-lo? — a mágoa se derramava nos sons guturais dentro da goela dele.

— Não, nunca! — Sango alegou de imediato.

— Então qual é o ponto dessa conversa toda?! — Inuyasha persistiu enraivecido.

— Inuyasha! — Kagome o encarou desapontada pela incapacidade dele de se sensibilizar com o estado miserável da europeia.

— Não! — Annabelle a impediu de começar uma discussão com o hanyou — Ele tem razão! — dessa vez, foi o rapaz de cabelos prateados que se mostrou surpreso — Se Naraku sente algo verdadeiro por mim ou não, não me interessa! Nada muda o fato de ele ter assassinado a minha irmã diante dos meus olhos! Eu aprendi do jeito mais doloroso o possível que ele nunca vai mudar! Não quero ouvir teorias sobre os sentimentos dele, eu venho me esforçando há meses para matar essa esperança dentro de mim, então, por favor, não alimentem isso! — bateu no próprio peito, entre o rolar de uma lágrima e outra.

Inuyasha resfolgou desgostoso, testemunhar o pranto dela o desestabilizou e quase o fez se arrepender de ter sido tão ríspido.

— Vocês façam o que têm que fazer! — ela prosseguiu — Só entendam que eu não quero estar perto, não quero assistir! — cobriu os olhos com as mãos, os ombros balançaram. Apesar de tudo, não queria que Naraku morresse. — Preciso ir embora daqui o quanto antes!

— Não diga besteiras, para onde você iria? — Inuyasha, um pouco mais dócil, se achegou ao lado dela, contudo sem olhá-la diretamente.

— Eu mencionei um vilarejo, lembra? — enxugou os olhos — Fui muito bem acolhida por aquelas pessoas... Depois que nosso lar foi destruído, estávamos migrando para o litoral quando eu fui atrás de Ailyn e toda aquela tragédia aconteceu. Disseram-me que se depois de resolver os meus assuntos eu quisesse voltar, seria bem-vinda.

— Então... — Sango também se fez próxima e tocou os ombros dela — se você quiser, Kirara pode levá-la até lá.

— Não importa para onde eu me mude, nunca estarei livre dele. Não enquanto eu tiver isso dentro do meu peito. — apontou-se.

— O fragmento... você quer que eu tire? — Kagome perguntou cuidadosamente.

Anna se calou por alguns segundos, a refletir sobre aquele momento crucial. Houve um tempo em que Kikyou se oferecera para fazer o mesmo e ela não aceitou, naquela circunstância uma parte muito mais abrangente de si lutava para manter os sentimentos e sensações avivados. Annabelle, no presente, já não era essa mulher. Tudo o que ela queria era se ver livre das correntes que a prendiam a Naraku. Nunca teria plena certeza de que tudo o que sentia era uma ilusão provocada por aquele fragmento, e embora temesse descobrir, temesse perder, não desperdiçaria aquela chance.

Acenou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos, os braços penderam para baixo. Annabelle amoleceu cada pedaço de si, entregue aos poderes de Kagome, otimista de que a habilidade da menina seria suficiente para burlar a energia sinistra que tentava impedir que a peça saísse.

Não foi tarefa fácil de início, a aprendiz de sacerdotisa tocou a pele e sentiu uma descarga elétrica repeli-la. Assim, uma aura rosada a contornou e ela se concentrou no que estava disposta a fazer. A partir do momento que a luminosidade cobriu sua mão, os lampejos do poder de Naraku não lhe fizeram mais mal algum. A palma da mão dela atraiu o fragmento como se fosse um ímã. Tão logo o tocou, a sombra que o cobria se dissipou e o losango retomou a cor rosada de costume.

No exato momento em que o caco de pérola abandonou o seu corpo, Annabelle sentiu um peso enorme abandoná-la. Ainda estava desconsolada, mas a raiva certamente não pulsava dentro de si com a mesma profundidade. Sentiu-se até mesmo zonza e precisou se apoiar nas rochas atrás de si.

— Obrigada... — sussurrou aliviada e preenchida por um calor repentino, deveria ser o poder de Kagome. Precisou abraçá-la diante da gratidão.

— Como você está, Anna? — retribuiu o gesto.

— Acredito que eu renasci. — comentou. — _"Estarei livre agora?"_

— Vá e viva a sua vida com dignidade, você não precisa mais se envolver nos jogos de poder do Naraku. — Sango ajeitou-lhe o cabelo.

— Inuyasha, — Annabelle o chamou, — eu espero que um dia você possa me perdoar.

— Perdoar o quê? — mirou-a embaraçado — Você não me fez nada, para com isso! — todo desajeitado, deu uns tapinhas nas costas dela — Anda, se arruma logo e para com essa frescura ou vai me dar vontade de vomitar.

" _Então ele não tem raiva de mim"_ — deu dois soluços, comovida.

— Ah, você só sabe chorar é?! — ruborizado, Inuyasha resmungou — Tá na hora de sairmos dessa caverna!

— De acordo! — Miroku levantou o cajado, risonho.

Saíram juntos de dentro da gruta de Onigumo, Kagome e Sango a abraçarem cada braço de Annabelle. Ao chegarem ao vilarejo, a estrangeira agradeceu a Kaede por tê-la recebido por tantos dias, deu um último abraço em Shippou e depois de sorrir amena para o grupo que já a salvara de tantas situações, montou na felina de diversas caudas, ajeitou a sacola que continha seus pertences às costas e sumiu por entre as nuvens.

— Eu espero que ela encontre alguma paz... — Kagome devaneou fixada no firmamento alaranjado do entardecer, por fim fitou o seu companheiro que também elevava o olhar aos céus. Inuyasha poderia ser duro por fora, às vezes desagradável, todavia os olhos dele não mentiam. Uma infindável compaixão reluzia dentro deles. Não precisou que ele dissesse uma palavra para que a mocinha compreendesse que ele esperava exatamente o mesmo.

* * *

Kirara era veloz, não demoraria muito para que as duas alcançassem a praia, porém Annabelle não queria desgastar a companheira de viagem e por esse motivo decidiu parar em um córrego para que as duas pudessem saciar a sede.

Um barulho soou de dentro das moitas, balançando as folhas verde-escuro. Anna, que havia aprendido a manejar um bastão para se defender, procurou qualquer galho pela grama, ao finalmente alcançar um que lhe apetecesse ela olhou para onde identificara movimento e imediatamente desistiu.

Ele se mostrou diante dos olhos dela, belo como uma entidade descida diretamente do paraíso, a sua brancura a alumiar a floresta que era ofuscada pelo baixar do sol.

— Sesshoumaru... — sussurrou com um meio sorriso formado nos lábios, o olhar cerúleo tão direto quanto o dele, porém dócil.

Aproximaram-se em passos vagarosos e pararam um de frente para o outro.

* * *

" _Então agora você está livre de mim..."_ — Naraku assistia os acontecimentos através do espelho de Kanna. Desde que retornara ao esconderijo, seu humor se mostrava pior do que o de costume. Sentado no chão de madeira, suspirava de tempos em tempos. Atrás de si, escondido por trás do batente da porta, o garotinho de cabelos e olhos claros espiava seus atos e ria-se por dentro.

— Até quando ficará aí bisbilhotando? — Naraku se pronunciou aborrecido — Eu dei uma tarefa a você.

— _Akago_ já encontrou algumas pistas de como podemos atravessar para o outro mundo e adquirir o último fragmento. — rolou os olhos enquanto respondia entediado.

— Ótimo, diga o que tem para dizer e vá arrumar outra coisa para fazer.

— Quem é ela? — o menino focou os olhos de lavanda na imagem da mulher arruivada.

— Ninguém, _Hakudoshi_. — Naraku fechou os olhos e acenou com a mão à Kanna, indicando a outra porta para a menina sair. — Ninguém...

— Hmmm... — a cria dele alargou o sorriso e estreitou os olhos. Quantas ideias perversas não fervilharam na mente do pequeno demônio conspirador?

 _Continua..._

* * *

São tantas emoções...  
Naraku está tão f..., e esse capítulo me deu um trabalho da PESTE de escrever, mas está aí e eu realmente espero que o desfecho da Ailyn tenha sido decente. YEY!  
Inevitavelmente, esse foi mais um capítulo com "toque" de Outlander. Acho que a quarta temporada me inspirou um pouquinho. Maravilhosa demais!  
Então é isso gente, Hakudoshi terá uma breve participação na história e eu acho que daqui uns cinco capítulos Teia de Mentiras será encerrada... :'(  
Parece pouco, mas é muito, viu?  
Fico por aqui, uma boa semana a todos e muito obrigada por seguirem acompanhando!  
Kissuuuuuuuus!


	41. Hakudoshi

**Capítulo 41 - Hakudoshi**

Kirara bebia água tranquilamente enquanto Sesshoumaru e Annabelle encaravam-se silentes, dourado a contrastar com azul-celeste. A audição avantajada dele captava os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. A humana respirou fundo, a manter o controle, e enfim, com os cílios já orvalhados, disse:

— Obrigada! — o sorriso se estendeu tremente.

Algo macio e morno tocou a mão dele, era a dela. Sem apertar ou esfregar, era um toque tão suave que mal podia ser sentido, e foi tão fugaz que Sesshoumaru quase duvidou ter acontecido.

Ele deu um passo à frente, a fazer uma análise apurada do estado da mulher. Estava saudável, a pele rosava cheia de vida e juventude. A lua cravejada em cristal, pendurada numa fita ao pescoço, cintilava em vários tons, e dentro dela já não havia mais o fragmento, era essa a tal diferença que ele notara desde o início do reencontro.

Então, o youkai focou o olhar na grande felina que saciava a sede no rio. Logo após voltou a encarar a escocesa com uma interrogação discretamente desenhada em suas feições.

— Kirara me levará até umas pessoas que conheço... — como se pudesse ler a mente dele, explicou, ainda atônita pela nobre atitude do youkai.

— Hum... — Sesshoumaru acenou brevemente com a cabeça.

— Estou feliz de tê-lo encontrado antes de partir. — confessou amena e ainda emocionada. Ele, por sua vez não disse nada, persistiu a encará-la minuciosamente. — Então... — um pouco embaraçada pela situação, aos suspiros, terminou: — mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelo que fez. Estou em dívida com você. — baixou o olhar e acabou por fitar os próprios pés.

— Você será a ruína de Naraku. — profetizou sem titubear, os globos áureos cravados na figura de uma moça vulnerável.

— O quê? — ergueu o rosto vagarosamente e mirou-o atordoada.

— Eu sempre soube... — o sujeito esguio se curvou levemente, de modo que sua face alva se nivelasse à dela — desde o início... — prosseguiu, passando os olhos por cada feição da estrangeira — desde que os vi na floresta. — o hálito fresco dele esbarrava no queixo dela, causando calafrios. — Você é o ponto fraco dele.

Annabelle sentiu-se vertiginosa e amedrontada, como na vez em que Kikyou a acertara uma flecha e ele foi quem tirou a lâmina cravada na pele dela. Defensiva, deu um passo para trás e resfolgou, gotículas de suor escorreram pelo canto da testa e pela pele que o decote não cobria.

De algum modo, as palavras de Sesshoumaru a atingiram criticamente. Mesmo sem o fragmento no peito, não aguentou sequer cogitar a possibilidade da morte de Naraku. Mas o que diabos era aquilo? Ela não estava livre?! Olhou para os lados e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, ouviu passos. Agitada balançou a cabeça e uma mão segurou seu rosto de supetão, ela podia sentir a ponta das unhas afiadas a roçarem em sua pele.

— Há algo de especial em seus olhos... — ele prosseguiu no mesmo tom inabalável. — até mesmo aqueles youkais ignóbeis de Naraku perceberam. Quando a conheci, eu também percebi. — os dedos foram escorrendo um a um, até o rosto dela estar livre do toque — Teria isso cativado o Naraku a ponto de ele quase implorar pela sua vida? — estreitou os globos dourados sutilmente.

— Foi por isso que me trouxe de volta? — rebateu a pergunta com outra, tênue irritação a esquentou por dentro e a incentivou a continuar mirando-o dentro dos olhos, ainda que seu interior todo perdesse o balanço — Me reviveu por acreditar que eu seja a fraqueza de Naraku?

— Não. — piscou devagar.

— Então por quê? — a gratidão se tornou cobrança — Por Rin? Eu tenho a impressão de ter ouvido a voz dela, foi ela, não foi?

— Não. — repetiu. Claro que a garotinha fora fator determinante, mas não era só isso.

— Por quê? — insistiu, um pouco mais próxima, vidrada nas poucas linhas de expressão que ele tinha.

— Porque eu quis. — respondeu quase num murmúrio, a voz a soar como uma marola, constante e branda, ao mesmo tempo profunda. Em vez de clarear as coisas, deixou-a ainda mais confusa e perdida. Annabelle abriu a boca para fazer mais uma gama de perguntas, porém uma voz conhecida interrompeu-lhe o pensamento:

— Senhorita _Anaberu_! — a pequena Rin surgiu do meio do mato e ao ver aquele pontinho de luz amarela vindo do verde, imediatamente Annabelle se jogou de joelhos, abriu os braços e a recebeu num abraço apertadíssimo.

— Rin! — não conseguiu conter a comoção, levantou-se com a garotinha e giraram abraçadas. — Estou feliz em vê-la novamente!

— Pensei que nunca mais nos encontraríamos! — exclamou à flor da pele.

— Como sssseeempre, esssssa humana inútil deu trabalho ao sssssenhor Sssseshoumaru! — Jaken, a sombra, veio enterrando a ponta do cajado na terra escura.

— Ele diz isso, mas chorou junto comigo quando achou que a senhorita tinha morrido. — Rin sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

Risonha, Annabelle pôs a menina no chão e tratou de segurar o pequeno youkai verde nos braços como se fosse um animalzinho de estimação.

— Ei, humana, eu exijo que pare com isssso já! — ele debateu os bracinhos e recebeu um beijo na testa que o deixou em brasa no mesmo instante.

— Também senti a sua falta, sapinho! — encheu o rosto escamoso de beijinhos, primeiro arrancou resmungos, depois suspiros.

Sesshoumaru os observou em silêncio, após abusar da boa vontade do servo do Dai-Youkai, Annabelle conversou um pouquinho com Rin e por último o olhou mais uma vez. Sem mais nada a dizer, a humana se levantou e caminhou até ele. O sujeito permaneceu ereto e imóvel como se alguém o tivesse empalado ali. Belle cessou o andar quando esteve tão próxima dele como há minutos atrás estava. Sem sorrir, sem piscar, a europeia deu apenas um suspiro e depois fez o inimaginável.

O abraçou.

Rin e Jaken tiveram um chilique ao mesmo tempo, a pequenina ruborizou e estendeu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, os olhinhos castanhos brilhavam como astros reluzentes. Já o fiel escudeiro de Sesshoumaru ficou pálido como se vira a mais terrível assombração.

— Ele vai matá-la, desssssssa vez ela conhecerá o ssssubmundo! — as mãozinhas verdoengas apertaram as maçãs empalidecidas, os olhos amarelos estavam mais ressaltados do que o normal.

Os de Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, arregalaram-se pouca coisa. O braço dele ergueu-se quase nada, depois voltou aonde estava. Ele não retribuiu e nem renegou, aonde estava ficou, como se tivesse sido esculpido em pedra. Todavia, uma pessoa observadora – como era Rin – poderia notá-lo asserenar aos poucos e seus olhos quase fecharem, sem focarem em nada específico.

" _Essa sensação de calmaria... é parte do poder dela?"_ — perguntou-se, a relembrar dos instantes em que a humana, em desespero, demonstrou seus talentos.

* * *

 _Ainda que a luz fosse deveras clara e os olhos ardessem, houve um momento em que Sesshoumaru conseguiu vislumbrá-la, ajoelhada sobre a grama que crescia, envolta pela luminescência com as ondas alaranjadas a voarem para todos os lados. Nas costas dela, asas de borboleta transparentes, tão sutis, surgiram como uma miragem e desvaneceram em fugacidade._

* * *

— Não me importa qual foi o seu real motivo, — Annabelle murmurou e o trouxe de volta ao presente, o rosto apoiado ao ombro dele e uma mão a afagar-lhe as costas. — nunca me esquecerei do que você fez por mim. — a outra mão afagou as madeixas prateadas à nuca com sutileza, quase como um cafuné — Eu sei que no fundo, Sesshoumaru, você o fez porque tem um bom coração. — ah, aquelas palavras, que perigo! Se fossem proferidas por qualquer outra boca, talvez o atrevido não sobrevivesse para contar a história. Porém, ela fora tão branda e discreta no tom, e ele sentia uma aura tão cálida envolvendo-o junto a ela que cada fibra de si fora apaziguada.

Anna desfez o enredo aos poucos e deu passos para trás, no fim de tudo o temor deu espaço a um sorriso terno e ela esteve outra vez entre Rin e Jaken.

— Foi um prazer vê-los outra vez, mas agora preciso ir... — suspirou.

— Mas por quê, senhorita _Anaberu_? — Rin choramingou — A senhorita bem que poderia vir com a gente!

— Sinto muito pequenina, — abaixou-se e tocou os ombros da garotinha — eu tenho alguns amigos queridos esperando por mim, não posso desapontá-los.

— Mas... — ela fungou desapontada.

— Não fique assim, você tem o seu senhor Sesshoumaru para zelar por você, e você por ele. Além do mais, o cara de sapo ali precisa de alguma atenção...

— Ei! — Jaken cruzou os braços.

Rin, por mais que estivesse cheia de vontade que a amiga ficasse, se conformou de que não a convenceria a ficar.

— Você se tornará uma mulher maravilhosa um dia, tenho certeza. — encerrou assim, encaminhando-se à Kirara — Cuide desses dois, está bem?

— Está bem... — sorriu chorosa e ao mesmo tempo tímida diante do comentário feito pela ocidental.

Annabelle montou no lombo da youkai de várias caudas e acenou uma última vez antes de orientar a companheira a levantar voo. O trio a assistiu lá de baixo, a última visão que ela teve de Sesshoumaru foi aquela – o olhar dourado acompanhando-a, os longos fios claros a bailarem ao vento.

" _Você..." —_ ele fechou os olhos delineados de vermelho, apreciando a terna brisa vespertina. — _"Você foi o motivo." —_ guardou para si não só a razão, como a terrível sensação que teve ao vê-la jogada sobre a grama, pálida e impotente, em contraste à mulher que pouco antes se uniu à Mãe Natureza como se fossem uma só e devolvera a vida não só à Ailyn, mas a todo o perímetro devastado. O orgulho não o cegou a ponto de não perceber que a forasteira mudara alguma coisa dentro dele, em seu coração.

Rin parou ao seu lado, suspirante. Sesshoumaru fitou a garotinha e sentiu o peito aquecer. Não, não fora só a breve presença de Annabelle em sua vida que causara transformações, seu coração já estava em processo de amolecimento há algum tempo... O Universo conspirava para que a primavera se sobrepusesse ao inverno dentro dele, e pelos meios mais inesperados.

* * *

Dali, Anna pediu à grande e fiel cúmplice de Sango que a levasse à praia, pois sabia que as pessoas que a acolheram deveriam estar lá por perto. Durante o trajeto, rememorou a conversa com Sesshoumaru, aturdida com a teoria dele. Era impossível, por tabela, não lembrar de Naraku e do último momento dividido com ele. Já não sentia a mesma raiva contaminá-la, de certo o fragmento da Joia contribuiu para que o furor a dominasse, no entanto, a tristeza ainda sombreava seu semblante. Anna respirou fundo a conter a vontade de seu coração de fazê-la reviver momentos com o aracnídeo mais antigos do que o tempo em que dividiram o teto. Uma certa noite em uma certa gruta, antes de ela ter sofrido qualquer influência da Joia, teimava em se desenhar no seu espírito atribulado.

— Mais rápido Kirara! — abraçou-se à criatura felpuda, afundando o rosto no pelo fofo.

Em pouco mais de uma hora, ela ouviu o som de ondas a chocarem-se em pedras. Lá do alto, mirou cada canto ao redor do litoral. Numa região alta e arborizada, alguns casebres de madeira eram construídos e cabanas improvisadas subiam pela montanha há alguns metros da praia.

Com a certeza de que encontraria as pessoas que a trataram como família, pediu para Kirara deixá-la perto das construções. Encostou a testa na da youkai, fechou os olhos e a acariciou atrás das orelhas, ouviu-a ronronar em agradecimento ao agrado e assim se despediram.  
Finalmente, Annabelle subiu a trilha de pedras com cuidado e imediatamente reconheceu as pessoas que se empenhavam em construir suas moradas.

— Shinrinko voltou! — a voz de Yoru foi a primeira a anunciar. Em seguida, a garotinha correu até a amiga e abraçou sua cintura com força. Pouco a pouco, Himawari e Motoko se chegaram, também alegres em vê-la.

Anna abraçou as três várias vezes, antes que perguntassem como sua missão se sucedera, ela tratou de perguntar como elas passaram aqueles dias, há quanto tempo chegaram no litoral, e as convidou para caminharem pela praia, mal podia esperar para sentir a água salgada outra vez. Dito isso, antes de irem fazer o passeio ela perguntou pela anciã e Yoru suspirou entristecida.

— O que houve? — afagou os cabelos negros da garotinha.

— A senhora Keiko se foi. — Himawari contou levemente saudosa.

— Oh, não... — Annabelle pôs uma mão à bochecha, sentiu uma pontada no coração.

— A hora dela chegou, Shinrinko. — uma das moças que fazia parte daquele grupo falou — Não se preocupe, ela partiu enquanto dormia, serena como sempre fora.

— O túmulo dela está a caminho da praia, podemos passar por lá, se quiser. — Motoko tocou o ombro da estrangeira e lhe deu um sorriso consolador. Annabelle concordou.

Caminharam por entre os arbustos e as pedras, dentro do bosque havia um pequeno olho d'água e, ao lado do jazigo de Keiko, pedras empilhadas formavam uma escultura, flores coloridas e frescas ainda enfeitavam o montante de terra que resguardava o corpo da idosa que partira naturalmente.

Belle tocou as pétalas pequeninas e fechou os olhos, depois pousou a mão na terra e respirou fundo, captando a essência de cada coisa viva que a rodeava. O ciclo da mulher que a acolhera se cumprira, e agora novos ciclos se inciariam. Apenas uma lágrima rolou de um dos olhos, depois ela sorriu e se levantou, conformada com os rumos que a Mãe Natureza tomara.

— Então, vamos lá... — chamou as outras e juntas vaguearam por algum tempo até alcançarem a margem azulada que contornava o continente.

Ela sorriu enquanto os pulmões se preenchiam com a brisa e o aroma da maresia. Livrou-se das camadas superiores do vestido e do espartilho, levantou a saia branca à altura dos joelhos e correu até o mar, pulou sobre as ondas, depois molhou o rosto, os braços e o colo.

— Vocês repararam nas roupas de Shinrinko? — Motoko comentou com as duas meninas.

— Sim, são tão diferentes e bonitas! — Yoru respondeu enquanto admirava o vestido azul-turquesa, em moldes ocidentais, jogado sobre a areia.

— O nome dela não é Shinrinko, já expliquei para vocês. — Himawari corrigiu-as, de braços cruzados — Ela se chama _Anaberu_.

As três se entreolharam, por fim miraram a moça que jogava água para o alto como se fosse uma criança.

— Vocês não virão? O mar está tão calmo! — convidou-as com uma mão.

Sem muito pensarem sobre a proposta, as mais novas correram aos risos até a água, Himawari foi logo atrás, mais contida.

" _É isso..."_ — os globos azuis miraram o firmamento diurno se cruzar com a linha do horizonte. Além daquela imensidão oceânica, em alguma direção estava a sua Escócia. Em tese, nada mais deveria prendê-la naquelas terras...

 _Você está viva!_ — lembrou-se da exaltação dele, do calor de seus braços e de sua respiração arfante. Lembrou-se de Inuyasha a dizer que não poderia abrir mão de fazê-lo pagar, e nenhuma das inimizades que ele procurara fazer abriria.

" _É o destino dele, Naraku procurou por isso."_ — fechou os olhos, respirou fundo — _"eu já não faço mais parte dessa estória"_ — e mergulhou, como se a água pudesse lavar o seu passado para longe.

* * *

A Joia quase completa cintilava cada vez mais escurecida na palma pálida dele. Naraku fitava o próprio reflexo dentro da pedra, como se estivesse preso dentro dela. E, de certo modo, sua alma não deixava de ser prisioneira não só dos próprios caprichos, como das vontades daquela multidão de vozes incansáveis formadas como uma unidade.

Fora tão longe e continuava a não fazer ideia de onde queria chegar.

Mirou a outra palma, vazia, ainda a sentir a textura dos cabelos de fogo entre os dedos. Selou as pálpebras azuladas e aspirou o ar profundamente, relembrando o aroma floral, depois a maciez da pele dela. Ainda a sentia nos braços, quente e vulnerável. Se pudesse, prolongaria aquela memória até o fim dos tempos.

Se as vozes da Joia orientavam-no a se desapegar, as vozes dos youkais que o formavam imploravam para que ele a procurasse novamente, quase fazendo-o se esquecer do repúdio nos olhos e na atitude de Annabelle.

Quase...

 _Nunca... nunca mais!_ — o berro ecoou dentro dos ouvidos, ele afagou o próprio rosto lembrando-se da saliva a encharcá-lo, por sorte ele era ágil e fechou os olhos antes do cuspe acertá-los. E, por fim, Kagome fizera o desserviço de libertar a escocesa do fragmento. Qualquer influência que ele tivesse sobre a mente e o corpo da escocesa desvanecera como pó – assim acreditou.

Que a infinidade de monstros em seu interior se conformassem, a prioridade no presente era se sobrepôr aos inimigos que o cercavam por todos os lados. Para tal, precisaria se fortalecer muito mais e não se permitir distrair com qualquer outra coisa, tampouco perder tempo alimentando a pequena semente de ciúme a vibrar por causa do encontro entre Annabelle e Sesshoumaru na beira do rio.

" _Isso não me diz respeito"_ — conversou consigo mesmo enquanto se levantava, abria as portas da cabana no alto da colina e voltava o olhar para baixo, além da névoa esbranquiçada.

— Como ele está esquisito... — Kagura, sentada a beira do abismo, notou. Kanna, ao lado, o fitava também, quieta. — Que que é? Vai ficar aí parada sem dizer nada? — bufou entediada — Ei, cadê aquele insuportável do Hakudoshi? — perguntou a olhar para os lados.

— Saiu há algum tempo... — a menina respondeu, monótona.

— Naraku o mandou para alguma missão?

— Não...

— Ué, para onde o moleque foi? — arregalou os orbes carmesim e os piscou.

— Eu não sei... — disse por último, virou as costas e começou a se afastar.

* * *

Os dias passavam-se calmos e vagarosos. Annabelle e o grupo de pessoas com quem vivia conseguiram terminar de construir alguns casebres e se dividiram dentro deles, bem a tempo de um período de chuvas torrenciais começar, a maior parte das vezes de madrugada. O barulho da água dos céus confundia-se com o quebrar das ondas e aqueles sons estranhamente a faziam se sentir em paz.

De manhã, ela saía para procurar por alimento. Enquanto Himawari se responsabilizava por caçar, Anna colhia legumes na horta e frutas na floresta. Assim que encontrava um descanso, descia a trilha e ia ao olho d'água para visitar o túmulo de Keiko. Toda vez que ia àquele pedaço, mais flores cresciam em volta do local de descanso da anciã. Era ela, a se empenhar para manter a beleza e a paz ao redor. Depois, voltava à pequena aldeia que se erguia e interagia com Yoru – retomou a dar algumas lições de como controlar o poder espiritual –, conversava com Motoko, brincava com as crianças e dava assistência aos idosos. Apesar de o passado ainda marcá-la e a saudade a abater de tempos em tempos, definitivamente ela se sentia mais leve ali, a viver a normalidade que tanto ansiara.

Enfim, teria encontrado seu lugar no mundo?

Era difícil dizer, pois quando o sol começava a descer por trás da montanha, Annabelle ia à praia molhar os pés nas ondas e sonhava com a sua Escócia. De olhos fechados, ela respirava o ar marítimo e orava para que um dia pudesse rever os campos verde-esmeralda, correr pelos montes e beber da água pura daqueles lagos.

Repentinamente, uma sensação de que alguém a observava a induziu a abrir os olhos de súbito. Tocou o bastão que trazia às costas e virou para os lados. Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Geralmente ninguém surgia e ela acreditava ter sido impressão, contudo, naquele entardecer uma criaturinha se fez presente. Annabelle se virou e viu um menino em trajes claros a segurar uma lança. Os olhos violáceos perpassavam por cada centímetro dela enquanto um sorriso cheio de malícia se formava nos pequenos lábios, provando que embora ele tivesse uma aparência infantil, estava longe de ser uma criança.

— O que quer, youkai? — puxou o bastão de trás de si e apontou-o para o garoto.

— Quem é você? — perguntou, a voz tão aguda que o fazia soar como uma menina.

— De que isso interessaria a você? — desconfiada, deu um passo para trás.

— Se eu quisesse, já a teria decapitado. — mencionou, tranquilo e ainda sorridente.

— O que quer de mim?

— Hmmm... — os pés, enterrados na areia, iniciaram um caminhar em círculos ao redor dela.  
Annabelle girou junto a ele, sempre com o olhar atento nas atitudes do desconhecido. Uma luz repentina passou por cima da cabeça dela, em um reflexo a escocesa inclinou o rosto para cima e avistou um belíssimo pangaré branco com a crina e a cauda talhadas a fogo. Inebriada, contemplou o animal pousar graciosamente, em seguida o garotinho saltou no lombo e gesticulou para que aquela criatura magnífica dominasse os ares outra vez.

— Nos veremos em breve. — anunciou a ela — Vamos, _Entei_! — e orientou seu companheiro em seguida. Assim, sumiram nas alturas.

" _Quem é esse menino?!"_ — indagou-se não só durante os últimos suspiros do crepúsculo, como nos dias que se seguiram. Conforme cumpria a rotina, mirava cada lado ao redor, desconfiada.

Numa manhã aparentemente normal, Himawari veio até ela.

— Bom-dia, senhorita Anaberu! — observou-a lavar um vestido no laguinho ali perto.

— Bom-dia, tem alguma roupa que quer que eu lave? — sorriu amena.

— Não, não... — meneou a cabeça — Vim perguntar se viu Yoru por aí. Desde que acordei, não encontrei a pestinha.

— Ela deve ter descido até o olho d'água com as outras crianças. — comentou despreocupada.

— Tem razão, darei uma olhada lá. — também a sorrir com tranquilidade, a mocinha se levantou e foi embora.

As horas correram, e nada de Yoru aparecer. Os outros pequeninos retornaram às casas e a seguidora de Annabelle permaneceu desaparecida. Àquela altura, todos já estavam preocupados, por isso a ruiva decidiu por traçar uma busca. As pessoas se dividiram por cantos diferentes, Belle optou por procurá-la pela praia.

— Yoru! — gritou o nome a correr pela areia fofa.

— Olá. — uma voz familiar a cumprimentou, e não era de quem ela procurava.

— Você... — Annabelle o viu pousar junto ao cavalo. Uma angústia repentina fez um nó se formar na garganta. Seria um pressentimento?

Antes que a dúvida a atormentasse por demais, a atitude do menino deu a resposta.

— Por acaso é isso o que você procura? — ele apontou a lança para cima e uma bolha rosada surgiu, dentro dela o corpo desacordado de Yoru flutuava.

— O que fez com ela?! — a estrangeira vociferou e seu corpo foi circulado pela aura albugínea.

— Ela está apenas dormindo, mas se me atacar, o sono dessa garotinha poderá durar para sempre. — numa placidez profunda, ele se pronunciou.

— O que quer de mim? — atarantada, questionou.

— Tome. — ele tirou uma pequena garrafa de cerâmica de dentro da gola e jogou na direção dela. Annabelle a pegou no ar.

— O que tem aqui?! — sacudiu o objeto, preocupada.

— Quer que a menina volte para casa em segurança ou não? — arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu ao vê-la atormentada com a falta de escolha — Beba. — ordenou.

" _Yoru..."_ — o suor escorreu pela testa, ela fitava a menina e depois o recipiente em mãos. E se fosse veneno? Ele a mataria e depois faria o mesmo com a menina? Que garantia ela tinha de que a garotinha ficaria bem?

Analisou os traços amedrontados da pequenina, mesmo desacordada. Respirou fundo e se decidiu que faria o que tivesse que fazer para mantê-la a salvo.

— Está bem, eu bebo, mas a ponha no chão pelo menos. — tentou.

— Certo. — num estalar de dedos, a bolha desceu com Yoru e se desfez como uma ilusão, deixando o corpinho frágil rolar sobre a areia. Annabelle fez menção de correr até a menina e o youkai com aspecto de criança imediatamente apontou a lança ao pescoço da irmã de Himawari, lembrando-a de cumprir a sua parte.

A ocidental respirou fundo, tirou a rolha da garrafa, mirou o líquido escuro que se revolvia lá dentro, cerrou os olhos e bebeu tudo num gole só.

O garoto riu descontraído, as formas dele num repente se embolaram, e depois tudo à volta dela pareceu derreter e se tornar líquido. O cenário girou veloz, deixando-a tonta, Yoru era como um ponto preto e branco na areia. Finalmente, Annabelle caiu desacordada no chão.

Hakudoshi desceu do cavalo, a ergueu como se fosse uma pluma e a jogou no lombo do bicho, por último subiu e indicou a direção ao seu leal alazão.

* * *

Os longos cílios acobreados começaram a se desentrelaçar.

Conforme as pálpebras se desencostavam, a vista turva zanzava pelos lados, identificando paredes pedregosas ao redor. As orelhas captavam som de água a gotejar, o clima era úmido e abafado, pouca luz entrava por qualquer lado que ela não saberia dizer.

Seu corpo jazia deitado sobre uma manta branca muito bem conhecida. No instante em que apertou a pele de babuíno, o espírito da escocesa se revolveu.

— O... quê? — as palavras soavam vagarosas e emboladas.

— O líquido que você bebeu a deixará atordoada por algum tempo, — o menino comentou em ares triviais — não posso me arriscar, compreende? Mas, de qualquer forma, se você tentar fugir, sei onde encontrar a sua amiguinha e acredite, eu só quero um motivo para me divertir com ela.

— Quem... é? — tentou se levantar e caiu sobre a manta, apertando-a com a pouca força que lhe restara. — Naraku... — queria se expressar e não conseguia.

— Naraku não faz ideia de que você está aqui. — deu de ombros, risonho.

Annabelle ouviu os passos do pequeno aproximando-se, em seguida enxergou um borrão branco muito próximo. A mão pequenina segurou o queixo dela e ergueu-lhe a face.

— O que ele vê de tão especial em você? — perguntou curioso.

" _Que porcaria é essa?"_ — os olhos dela rolavam e o corpo transpirava. Que calor insuportável fazia ali dentro!

— Não pode ser só a sua aparência. — ele prosseguiu, se achegando um pouco mais.

— O que quer de mim? — conseguiu perguntar, finalmente a focar os olhos naquela criaturinha cheia de perversidade no olhar e no sorriso.

— Acredito que me servirá bem no futuro. — perto do pé dele havia uma cuia, ele a empurrou para perto dela — Beba isso.

" _Outra vez?!"_ — Anna meneou a cabeça que ainda cambaleava por conta da outra dose.

— Ande! — pela primeira vez, o youkai se mostrou impaciente.

— Não. — ela teimou arfante.

— Muito bem, então. — bufou brevemente, segurou-a pelos cabelos e pressionou a cumbuca contra os lábios que se espremiam. A humana conseguiu resistir, mas por poucos instantes. Logo o líquido escuro e amargo atravessou por entre os dentes e foi descendo goela a baixo. Annabelle sequer teve a oportunidade de regurgitá-lo, uma vez que Hakudoshi pôs uma mão sobre a boca dela e a manteve lá até ver o movimento de deglutição no pescoço da mulher.

— Bons sonhos. — o menino disse a recostar a cabeça da ocidental sobre a manta. Por fim ele se levantou e saiu pela fenda da gruta.

* * *

Acordou depois de longas horas, uma intensa sede ressecava-lhe os beiços.

Não ouviu um barulho que não fosse a água a respingar do teto ao chão pedregoso, notou que o serzinho indesejável não estava lá. Então, se esforçou para ficar de pé e caiu de joelhos, sem qualquer estrutura. Aquela estranha emulsão que ela bebera duas vezes a fez lembrar da poção que Ailyn lhe deu na noite em que ela estava disposta a se sacrificar por uma promessa. Era como se seus poderes estivessem selados e toda a sua energia fora sugada.

Teve de se arrastar pelo piso áspero até encontrar uma poça de água fresca. Sem reservas, mergulhou o rosto nela e bebeu água como um cão afoito. Saciada, jogou-se deitada a mirar o teto da gruta, inspirou e expirou por mais algumas horas, se concentrando para recuperar o controle das próprias pernas. Aos poucos, a sensação de peso e de dormência melhorou. Cambaleante, Annabelle se esgueirou pelas paredes de pedra até chegar à entrada de sua prisão e o susto a fez cair para trás. A bendita da caverna ficava em uma montanha alta, a brecha para o mundo exterior dava direto em um precipício. Nesse movimento de jogar-se para trás, Belle acabou por fazer algumas pedrinhas deslizarem da beira lá para baixo. A altura era tamanha que não foi possível ouvi-las caírem no solo.

Nunca pensou que sentiria falta da presença do fragmento da Joia em si, talvez se ainda o tivesse, seu poder não seria selado por completo e ela ainda teria a habilidade de voar para longe dali.

" _Mas no que é que estou pensando?"_ — suspirou aborrecida, lembrando-se de que o fragmento em troca do poder amaldiçoa o seu dono, e que ela poderia até não ser mais tão forte como no tempo em que o possuiu, mas seu espírito se encontrava muito menos conturbado.

" _Ele não sabe que estou aqui..."_ — mais um suspiro lhe escapou conforme seu corpo buscava apoio na parede mais uma vez. Desejava ser encontrada por Naraku? Ah, que bobagem! Nada mais os ligava, e para que iria querer vê-lo outra vez depois dos últimos eventos?

Seria aquele "chá" alucinógeno? Por segundos foi como se ela o visse diante de si, a surgir de dentro de uma sombra como fizera na caverna de Onigumo. Estendeu a mão na direção dele, o coração estranhamente a perder o compasso. Naquele lapso temporal em que o viu a sua frente, sentiu ligeiro remorso por tê-lo tratado tão mal, ainda que ele merecesse a rejeição.

Piscou os olhos, quando os abriu não o viu mais lá. Não passara de um truque da própria mente.

As costas de Annabelle escorregaram pela parede e, deitada no chão arenoso ela perdeu a consciência mais uma vez.

Horas depois, talvez à noite, alguém a arrastou pelos braços de volta ao leito improvisado com a pele de macaco. Era o menino outra vez, entre uma piscadela e outra, entre o sono e a consciência, ela o vislumbrou.

* * *

Os dias foram se passando confusos, de modo que chegou o momento de ela já não conseguir contar quanto tempo se passara, nem se era o sol ou a lua a enfeitar o céu. O menino pouco lhe dirigia a palavra, em verdade parecia ir à aquele inferno apenas para ver se ela ainda estava viva. As condições em que ela era mantida eram deploráveis, a comida que ele trazia era suficiente apenas para sua sobrevivência. Quando ela precisava fazer as necessidades básicas, tinha de ir a beira do abismo para não ter que fazer dentro da gruta e conviver com os terríveis odores. Quando chovia, a água entrava e tudo ficava encharcado, e à tarde, com os raios solares a pino, aquele lugar virava um forno e ela sequer tinha meios para se banhar. O vestido azul tecido com tanto zelo partiu a desbotar e a se desgastar, a camada branca de baixo ficou cinzenta. Os cabelos dela, oleosos, grudavam à cabeça, os lábios dantes rosados perderam a cor. Ela definhava, pois era humana afinal. E, mesmo assim, nada preocupado com a saúde dela, o garoto a induzia a tomar aquela poção de tempos em tempos.

" _Que escolha eu tenho?"_ — Annabelle lembrava-se de Yoru, de Himawari, de Motoko e de todos os outros aldeões que corriam risco de vida caso ela não dançasse conforme a música de Hakudoshi. Apegara-se àquelas pessoas, queria protegê-las a todo custo.

* * *

— Entre. — certo dia, ouviu-o dizer e ficou a imaginar com quem o moleque falava.

O estalo das sandálias de madeira na pedra a tiraram de sua posição. Deitada de lado, parou de encarar a parede para enxergar os contornos de uma antiga conhecida.

— Kagura... — sussurrou e deu um sorriso aliviado.

— Ah, então vocês se conhecem! — risonho, o menino comentou.

— Hakudoshi, o que você fez?! — a Mestra do Ventos correu até Annabelle e se ajoelhou a seu lado — Veja o estado dela! — cobriu os lábios com as mãos.

— Você... o... conhece? — perguntou, os orbes rolavam tontos.

— O que deu a ela?! — ainda no mesmo tom afoito, confrontou a outra cria de Naraku.

— Nada demais, uma coisinha que a deixa um pouco sonolenta. — cruzou os braços, encostado à parede.

— O que ela tem a ver com isso? — Kagura se levantou e ficou de frente para ele.

— Não percebe? — mirou-a sisudo — Ela é nosso trunfo contra Naraku.

E então, naquele segundo, o coração de Annabelle deu um pulo dentro do peito e seus olhos, mesmo pesados, arregalaram-se.

 _Você será a ruína de Naraku._ — a frase profética de Sesshoumaru lhe soou em ecos, a cada vez que a ouvia na mente, o coração estancava e de repente o calor desconfortável se transformava em um frio abrupto.

— Se a tivermos em nosso domínio, podemos inclusive reaver o seu coração. — Hakudoshi prosseguiu seguro de si.

— O que te faz acreditar que a vida dessa mulher seja tão importante assim para Naraku?! — Kagura insistiu.

— Eu o tenho observado, ora. — riu-se — Naraku não parava de procurá-la através do espelho de Kanna, inclusive foi pessoalmente encontrá-la há algum tempo atrás. E que encontro comovente! — escarneceu.

— Isso é ridículo, Naraku já não tem um coração para se importar com alguém! — o timbre dela se acentuava cada vez mais.

— O que é isso, Kagura? Se eu não a conhecesse bem, diria que está discursando a favor dessa humana. — arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, desafiador.

A youkai olhou rapidamente para trás, mirando Annabelle por cima do ombro, e por fim tornou a encarar o pequenino.

— Não diga besteiras! Só acho isso tudo uma perda de tempo. — forçou um riso desdenhoso e abanou-se com o leque.

— Temos o coração de Naraku em nossas mãos, e agora temos a protegida dele. Assim que conseguirmos a Joia de Quatro Almas, teremos tudo o que é preciso para derrotá-lo. É a sua liberdade que está em jogo, Kagura. Irá desperdiçá-la? — deu um passo à frente, ficando em uma proximidade perigosa. Os globos cor de lavanda cravavam-se na figura da serva de Naraku, como se pudessem lê-la.

— Tsc! — Kagura rosnou e olhou para os lados, depois se virou de frente para a antiga amante do hanyou e respirou fundo. As turquesas apavoradas conversavam com os rubis confusos.

" _Não, Kagura, não faça isso!"_ — ela implorava mentalmente, no entanto tinha capacidade apenas para menear a cabeça.

— Eu verei como está _Goryomaru_. — Hakudoshi se afastou sem pressa — Já que está aqui, aproveite e dê isso para ela. — tirou uma garrafa de dentro da roupa, e a jogou no chão displicentemente, o receptáculo rolou pelas pedras até tocar um pé de Kagura.

A youkai se abaixou elegantemente e pegou o objeto em mãos. Tão logo o menino saiu pela brecha, a antiga companheira de caminhadas pela floresta de Annabelle correu até ela e tornou a se ajoelhar ao seu lado.

— O que esse idiota fez com você?! — largou a garrafa para um lado e ajudou a humana a se sentar, apoiada à parede.

— Não... não o ouça. — murmurou ofegante, segurando-se nos braços da amiga — Não... ouça.

— Vou tirá-la daqui, isso é absurdo! — ia puxá-la para cima.

— Não, Kagura! — conseguiu falar mais alto, e apertou-lhe as mangas.

— Está aqui por que quer? — estranhou o comportamento da outra. Anna sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. — Então por que não vem embora comigo? — persistiu, teimosa.

— Não posso... — fechou os olhos, cansada. — Ele... ameaçou... pessoas que eu... — arfou. Não precisou completar para que a Mestra dos Ventos entendesse.

— Canalha. Não se difere em nada do maldito Naraku. — disse entredentes, sentindo-se de mãos atadas, sem ter para onde correr.

— A garrafa... — reabriu os orbes e apontou-a.

— Vai tomar isso por vontade própria? — segurou o recipiente, primeiro fitando-o para depois encarar a mulher indefesa outra vez.

Os olhos de Annabelle responderam por si só, pesarosos porém decididos. A Mestra dos Ventos engoliu amargo a atitude sacrificante da estrangeira. Quase não soltou a garrafa quando os dedos de Belle a envolveram e puxaram. Teve de assisti-la tomar gole por gole daquele sedativo, e em seguida cair desacordada como uma boneca de pano jogada no lixo.

" _Droga!"_ — Kagura praguejou já a planar em sua enorme pena branca. — _"Se eu resolver me unir a Hakudoshi, só estarei servindo a um mestre diferente. Além do mais..."_ — fechou os olhos com força, não poderia se esquecer da noite em que Annabelle se arriscara a qualquer custo para tentar lhe devolver o coração. Se havia uma pessoa que de fato se importava com seu sonho pela liberdade, era a ocidental.

A youkai tinha uma decisão a tomar e não poderia adiá-la para sempre.

Repentinamente, fez a pena mudar de direção. Os ventos a carregaram até a cabana no alto da colina.

— Kagura... — Naraku jazia sentado com o coração dela em mãos. Assim que ela entrou, percebeu no olhar dele que de alguma coisa ele sabia.

— Naraku! — ofegante e amedrontada, exclamou.

— Então, decidiu voltar para o seu verdadeiro mestre? — sorriu perverso.

— Você já sabe?! — piscou os olhos arregalados várias vezes.

— Hakudoshi pensa que poderá me derrotar por acreditar que tem meu coração em seu poder. — riu desdenhoso — Mas se esquece de que, assim como você, nasceu de mim e que, portanto, a vida dele está em minhas mãos.

— Não, Naraku! — notou que ele conhecia apenas parte do complô — Isso não é tudo!

— Não? — arqueou uma sobrancelha, ainda risonho.

— Ele a tem. — soltou em uma só respiração.

— Hum? — o aracnídeo se ergueu desconfiado.

— Sabe muito bem de quem estou falando! — vociferou, fora de si — Hakudoshi a chantageou, ameaçou ferir pessoas a quem ela tem algum apreço...

Subitamente, ele virou as costas.

— Não finja que não se importa! — Kagura apelou.

— Voltou por causa dela? — frio, questionou. O silêncio dela provocou nele um riso seco — Que tolice...

— Sei onde ela está, e posso dizer se for do seu interesse. — a controlar os nervos, contou.

Naraku a fitou sobre um dos ombros, a franja a sombrear o olho escarlate.

* * *

— Yoru? — Motoko se chegou em passos de tartaruga perto da garotinha que olhava o mar enquanto pequenas ondas molhavam-lhe os pés.

— O que será que aconteceu com ela? — angustiada, soluçou algumas vezes. Chorava discretamente.

— Eu não sei... — a outra tocou um dos ombros balançantes.

— Aquele menino de quem falei a vocês, ele não era humano, meus poderes ainda não amadureceram o suficiente e eu não pude lutar contra...

— Você demonstrou bravura, deveria se orgulhar! — tentou animá-la — Não era um menino, era um youkai poderoso, você sabe.

— E se ele tiver matado Shinrinko?! — cobriu a boca com as duas mãos, apavorada.

— Eu duvido! — a mais velha disse segura.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? — mirou-a espantada.

— Bem, eu sempre passo perto do túmulo da senhora Keiko às manhãs, e a cada dia que o sol nasce ele está mais florido e cheio de vida ao redor...

— Não estou entendendo, Motoko. — baixou a cabeça, inconsolável.

— Eu acredito que se há flores e pássaros para alegrarem aquele olho d´água, é porque a chama da vida da senhorita _Anaberu_ ainda não se apagou. — destacou a entonação do nome verdadeiro, para que Yoru se lembrasse da identidade da escocesa.

— Então por que eu sinto dentro do meu coração que ela não vai voltar para a gente?! — roçou os olhos, incontida.

— Sinceramente, Yoru? Eu acho que ela sempre esteve de passagem. O lugar dela é longe, bem longe daqui. — as palavras dela pioraram a condição da menininha. Suspirou e abraçou a pequena de lado. — Não chore, devemos ser agradecidas pelos momentos que passamos com ela e pelo aprendizado que ela nos deixou.

— Eu sei, eu sei... — suspirou e fechou os olhinhos escuros — rogo para que ela fique bem, onde quer que esteja. Que alguém possa fazer por ela o que não somos capazes de fazer...

* * *

Os dizeres de Sesshoumaru se misturavam aos de Hakudoshi na mente dela em ecos intermináveis a adoecerem seus sentidos. Melada de suor, Annabelle estapeava os próprios ouvidos como se de algum modo pudesse fazer aqueles sons escaparem, desaparecerem, mas se mal tinha forças para levantar os braços e concluir aquele gesto, tampouco poderia afastar os próprios temores.

Tentava erguer o corpo, caía sobre a manta, molhada como ela estava. Ofegava, queria gritar e só murmurava apelos.

Uma sombra cobriu a pouca luz que vinha de fora. A mulher, deitada sobre a pele de babuíno, fez uma força estrondosa para se jogar de frente e elevar a cabeça para ver quem vinha. No lugar do borrão branco, enxergou a inconfundível silhueta _dele_.

" _Naraku?!"_ — suspirou, em primeiro momento aliviada por a presença a se aproximar não ser de Hakudoshi.

Imediatamente o alívio se transformou em pavor, como se de qualquer canto pudesse surgir alguém para emboscá-lo.

— Não... — sussurrou conforme ele se aproximava numa intensa tranquilidade. — Vá embora...

O hanyou se ajoelhou ao lado dela e sem parecer se importar com as súplicas, a segurou nos braços, enrolada na manta.

— Ele... ele vai voltar e... — rouca, persistia a falar.

— Hakudoshi não voltará mais. — respondeu grave — Inuyasha e seus amigos já cuidaram dele.

Os olhos dela, fundos, expandiram-se um pouco.

" _Velhos hábitos dificilmente mudam"_ — concluiu, certa de que o araneídeo armara uma armadilha para o menino e deu um jeito de fazer com que o seu próprio rival a executasse. E ele se saíra vitorioso não só por conseguir que o livrassem de sua cria traidora, como também pudera conquistar os fragmentos da Joia que Kagome trazia consigo, incluindo aquele que um dia estivera guardado dentro do peito de Annabelle.

Ter consciência daquelas coisas poderia tê-la azedado, contudo, a lógica a levou a refletir sobre outra situação. Há não tanto tempo Kagura esteve naquela caverna, e de repente Naraku apareceu lá e agora a tinha nos braços, sem qualquer obstáculo.

— Kagura... — murmurou emocionada.

— Sim, ela me disse o seu paradeiro. — ergueu-se com ela em seu colo.

" _E você veio me tirar daqui..."_ — uma goma formou-se na garganta, difícil de engolir. Estava fraca, porém lúcida. Não conseguiu desviar o olhar da figura dele um segundo sequer.

Naraku a tirou daquela caverna, a flutuar com ela sob sua proteção, envoltos pela barreira. Nada falaram, e ele em raros momentos a fitava. Embora o corpo tivesse todos aqueles novos adornos que o afastavam de um aspecto humano e os olhos parecessem mais frios do que um dia foram, algo nele permanecia intacto. Annabelle só não conseguia descobrir o quê.

O sujeito que assassinou seu primeiro amor e sua irmã a sangue frio pousou em algum canto daquela montanha coberta por neblina e a acomodou em uma rocha. A descansar os olhos, ela foi capaz de ouvir o som de água, depois ouviu roupas caindo na terra. Desentrelaçou os cílios e o contemplou nu diante de si. Os globos celestes já haviam recuperado foco suficiente para distinguir os músculos e os traços que ela bem conhecia.

Abriu a boca para reclamar, e ele, quieto, tratou de pacientemente desfazer as amarras de seu vestido, depois do espartilho, e passo a passo a despiu daqueles trajes complexos.

— Não... — Annabelle, zonza e a esperar pelo pior, tentou resistir.

Os braços do vilão a enredaram uma vez mais, ele se levantou a segurá-la. Aquele soar específico da água ficou cada vez mais próximo. Enfim, ela entendeu o que acontecia.

Naraku entrou calmamente com ela em uma fonte termal. Cauteloso, ele a acomodou em seu colo e perpassou as mãos pelos braços, pelos ombros e pelo rosto dela, limpando-a do pó e do suor. Os dedos percorreram os fios ruivos, penteando-os e enxaguando-os, depois desceram pela barriga em afagos quase ternos, alisaram cada centímetro maltratado de pele e deslizaram pelas coxas, induzindo-a a dobrar os joelhos e ficar em posição fetal no colo dele.

A cabeça da escocesa, pesada, pousou no peito rijo e a resistência se extinguiu gradativamente. Podia até ser que o torpor do caldo que ela era obrigada a tomar a fizesse ceder com mais facilidade, jamais saberia dizer. Todavia, naquele momento, diante daqueles afagos zelosos, dentro de uma fonte de águas mornas, ela o permitiu lavá-la até que todo o rastro da maldade de Hakudoshi desaparecesse de seu corpo.

Naraku, após limpá-la cuidadosamente, estava pronto para se levantar com ela, entretanto uma mão pousou em seu peito, e a voz murmurada pediu:

— Por favor... só mais um pouco — olhou-o melancólica.

A surpresa finalmente fez dos olhos vermelhos ligeiramente expressivos.

— Deixe-me ficar assim, só mais um pouco... — envolveu-o pela cintura e se aconchegou dentro do abraço. Os cabelos dele caíam por cima dos ombros e a cobriam levemente, como uma cortina.

Não havia fragmento a entontecendo de desejo, no entanto algo a aquecia por dentro e a atraía a ele, como uma mariposa se deixa iludir pela beleza da luz.

E ele, por mais tentado que estivesse a tomá-la para si, pois a sua natureza ainda era sombria a ponto de querer se aproveitar da vulnerabilidade dos outros, se limitou a apenas acolhê-la em seu abraço protetor.

" _Será possível, Annabelle, que você não me repudie tanto assim?" —_ indagava a ajeitar os cabelos dela para trás de uma orelha. O queixo repousado sobre a cabeça atribulada, os olhos semicerrados por conta da discreta sensação de calidez, como se a fina aura esbranquiçada se dividisse por dentro dos dois. Ela pouco se parecia com a mulher que o rejeitara na caverna de Onigumo.

Fatalmente, o casal lembrou dos dias e das noites que passaram juntos...

" _Senti tanta falta do seu calor"_ — ela confessava o segredo apenas para si mesma, enquanto acarinhava os tentáculos esverdeados que se remexiam nas costas dele, no lugar da queimadura de aranha. Quase se esquecia dos pecados que ele cometera. Quase se deixava levar pelas velhas esperanças.

Após um bom tempo dentro daquele abraço, enfim o hanyou se ergueu a trazê-la consigo de volta ao pedregulho onde pendurara as roupas dela e as dele. Ia deixá-la de pé, notou as pernas dela vacilarem e a puxou rente a si outra vez. Enfureceu-se com Hakudoshi novamente, o estado da moça era consequência das maquinações dele. Sorte a do menino ter sido sugado pelo Buraco do Vento de Miroku, ou Naraku poderia fazer pior.

Recostou-a na pedra e começou a vesti-la como se fosse uma criança, camada por camada. Annabelle até tentou ajudá-lo, porém mal tinha controle sobre os próprios membros.

Assim que terminou com ela, a deitou sobre a manta entre as grandes raízes de uma árvore e pôs as próprias roupas. Já coberto pelos trajes nobres, trechos de seu próprio corpo formaram aquela armadura imponente uma vez mais e o olho avermelhado tornou a se abrir em seu abdome.

— Eu vou levá-la de volta para aquelas pessoas. — disse, ereto, em frente a ela.

— Não! — respondeu de pronto, mesmo enfraquecida. Ele estranhou sua atitude — Eu... sempre serei... um perigo. — os olhos reviraram cansados — Enquanto tiver qualquer relação... com você. — e o olhou entristecida.

Naraku respirou fundo, sem poder rebater. Ele trouxera essa cruz a ela. O que poderia dizer?

Olhou adiante, percebeu os olhares que vinham de dentro da floresta, youkais os rodeavam famintos. Não poderia deixá-la sozinha naquelas condições. No fim das contas, com ou sem coração dentro do peito, se importava com ela tão ou mais do que no dia que a salvou do afogamento.

Teria sido ali que a ligação deles começara? – os dois se perguntaram a encararem-se. Ela, entre grandes raízes, deitada sobre o manto dele, Naraku enfim sentado ao lado dela, com as costas apoiadas no largo tronco da árvore. Annabelle lutava contra o sono, queria contemplá-lo por mais tempo e assim desvendar o que quer que ele estivesse pensando ou sentindo – se é que ainda sentia. Ela queria tanto que ainda sentisse...

— Descanse. — sereno, aconselhou.

— Você partirá...

— Quer que eu fique? Mesmo depois de tudo? — ligeiramente surpreso, perguntou. Anna acenou positivamente com a cabeça, também sem conseguir compreender as próprias vontades.

A palma dela se virou para cima e o braço estendeu-se, os dedos apontados para ele. Dentro dos olhos dela, Naraku podia vê-la pedir por sua mão. Devagar, os dedos dele deslizaram sobre os dela, e então se entrelaçaram. O orbe no dorso se fechou tranquilizado.

— Você... ainda sente algo por mim? — Annabelle perguntou e apertou a mão dele dentro da sua assim que ele fez menção de apartar o toque. A firmeza dela aos poucos voltava e se sobrepunha à tontura, nem que fosse por segundos.

A serenidade nas feições do usurpador de Hitomi em breve cederia à irritação e ele provavelmente se afastaria.

— Se você sente, — ela prosseguiu, antes que ele pudesse interrompê-la. Os olhos se fecharam. — deixe Kagura ir. É... tudo o que peço a você.

— Annabelle...

— Eu acredito... — quase a adormecer, admitiu para si e para ele — não deveria, mas ainda acredito em você. — e assim, os dedos dela perderam a força e soltaram os dele.

Naraku percebeu as feições dela mudarem, o sono a abatera. O peito subia e descia devagar.

" _Acredita em mim?"_ — mirou a copa da árvore e resfolgou. Os olhos pareciam atribulados, já os lábios formaram um sorriso tênue e pouco duradouro. Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fizera, a esperança dela sobrevivia e o coração da humana não se corrompera de todo. Via-se aliviado diante do próprio fracasso, e constatava que nunca se empenhara de fato, ainda que acreditasse que ela lhe tivesse dado motivo. Bastava que a doçura a abençoasse outra vez e ele mal podia pensar na raiva que sentia por ela ter se entregado ao espectro de Kagewaki. Como ela conseguia fazer aquilo, operar pequenos milagres nele?

Pensou no pedido conforme rolava os olhos sobre a figura adormecida, atentando-se a cada traço de sofrimento e resquício de inocência. Ela era forte, não só pelo poder de nascença, mas por toda e qualquer outra circunstância, como simplesmente não perder a benevolência, a crença, não completamente.

* * *

Os olhos dela se abriram assim que a luz fez contato com eles. Os raios atravessavam a cúpula rosada ao redor da árvore que a abrigava entre raízes. Ainda estava deitada sobre a pele ebúrnea de primata, no entanto, aparentemente, já não havia outra presença ali além da sua.

Sentou-se, ainda um pouco zonza. Do outro lado da barreira, corpos dilacerados de youkais estavam atirados ao chão. A flora que antes cercava a fonte definhou, e a água secara. Não era preciso ser genial para compreender que o hanyou utilizara suas habilidades para extinguir qualquer possibilidade de perigo antes de partir.

 _Ele a ama_. — rememorou a sentença de Kagome, puxou a manta debaixo de si e a abraçou com firmeza.

Naraku destruiu tantos sonhos e vidas, se deleitou com o sofrimento alheio, procurou sentido em espalhar o caos por onde passou. Até mesmo ali, onde antes era um lugar agraciado pela natureza, tornara-se um deserto graças ao toque nefasto do miasma dele. Entretanto, aquele mesmo Naraku a salvara de diferentes formas, e ela não poderia adivinhar por quantas vezes. Mesmo sem um pedaço da Joia dentro de si, sentia-se inclinada a ele.

" _Como posso estar tão carente a ponto de acreditar que isso_ _seja_ _realmente parte de mim?"_ — os pensamentos queriam navegar contra a corrente, o corpo dela, no entanto, se atava mais ainda ao manto usado tantas vezes por ele. Annabelle chafurdou o nariz nos pelos e jurou ainda poder sentir o cheiro dele.

— Me diga para onde quer ir, eu a levarei. — ouviu-o dizer, elevou a cabeça cheia de expectativas que logo se frustraram. Soube identificar a marionete a sair por trás de um arbusto, adornada por uma capa semelhante a que ela abraçava.

— Não tenho para onde ir. — levantou-se devagar e se cobriu com a manta.

— Não há o que temer, Hakudoshi se foi.

— Ele foi apenas um entre muitos que fariam qualquer coisa para atingi-lo, e eu estou ligada a você. Enquanto essa situação persistir, eu não devo me aproximar de ninguém, devo andar por minha conta. — respirou fundo, procurando por brandura.

— Deve haver um lugar onde queira ficar. — a marionete insistiu.

— Você não pode me levar até lá. — passou ao lado do porta-voz dele, amargava-a não ser ele ali a se despedir, mas àquela altura Annabelle parecia acostumada com a insistência de Naraku em fugir de situações difíceis.

O babuíno branco se virou, contemplando-a seguir sozinha floresta a dentro.

— Por favor, não me siga. — Belle pediu antes de desaparecer no meio da mata.

* * *

Naraku segurou a escultura de madeira em mãos e ele mesmo destruiu a marionete. Sentiu-se tentado a ir buscá-la, a dar-lhe abrigo e as infinitas almas a cercarem-no e a desejarem pela sua o fizeram relembrar dos tormentos vividos dentro do Monte Hakurei, quando se recuperava e reconstituía o próprio corpo. Estar com a humana somente o desconcentraria de sua verdadeira missão, a qual àquele ponto abandonar já não era questão de escolha. Se não fosse ele, seria outro a carregar o fardo. E, mais, seus atos não tinham retorno, não era como se pudesse abrir mão de tudo e ninguém fosse procurá-lo para uma prestação de contas. Por fim, de um jeito ou de outro qualquer relação que pudesse ter com Annabelle seria finita. Por ter uma essência youkai, viveria muito mais do que ela, teria de vê-la partir. Apesar de não crer em destino, eis um fato que ele não poderia mudar nem mesmo com o poder da Joia de Quatro Almas: a brevidade da vida de um ser humano.

" _Cumprirei o meu papel"_ — decidiu — _"mas preciso fazer uma coisa"_. — levantou-se do piso de madeira e caminhou por dentro daquele esconderijo, muito menor do que o castelo onde vivera por um tempo. No entanto, num canto escuro daquela saleta jazia uma antiga arca. Ele a abriu e a revirou até encontrar um mapa desenhado a nanquim bem no fundo, já encardido. Com os breves ensinamentos de inglês e gaélico da estrangeira, Naraku conseguiu lê-lo.

— Então, estou aguardando as suas ordens... — uma voz suave e levemente entediada alegou da entrada.

— Venha ver uma coisa. — Naraku, de costas para o sujeito, orientou.

De braços cruzados, o novo cúmplice do hanyou suspirou e o seguiu até uma espécie de porão.

Lá embaixo, alumiada por algumas velas estava uma harpa dourada empoeirada.

— Ora, ora, que objeto curioso... — o rapaz piscou algumas vezes — deve valer uma fortuna! — e deu um risinho.

— Confiarei uma missão a você, _Byakuya_. Ninguém além de você e de uma youkai a quem deve procurar pode saber. Entendeu? — girou o corpo e o encarou estarrecedor.

— Certo, certo! — abanou as mãos desajeitadamente — É só dizer que eu faço.

— Muito bem... — menos hostil, todavia tão sério quanto Sesshoumaru, iniciou a explicar seu plano. Conforme dava as coordenadas, sua nova cria fazia ligeiras caretas se perguntando qual seria a finalidade daquelas ideias.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Ai, gente... eu sei que muitas amam o Sesshoumaru, mas eu não aguento com o Naraku, olha...  
Espero que as Sesshy lovers tenham curtido a cena do bonitão, apesar de o Naraku mandar e desmandar no meu coração, foi uma delicinha escrever. 3  
Mas o que eu gostei mesmo, e MUITO, foi de escrever a cena do resgate e do nosso aranhão banhando Annabelle na fonte. Até que ele sabe ser um amorzinho, mesmo depois de fazer tanta m****, né não?!  
Eu espero que as minhas ideias futuras a respeito dele surpreendam bastante vocês. ^^  
E o Hakudoshi, pois é, foi isso aí. Causou o caos e... no céu tem pão? (A morte dele foi exatamente como no original, Naraku simplesmente o abandonou e deixou que Inuyasha e companhia dessem conta do recado, de quebra ficou com os fragmentos que ele roubou. Like a Boss)  
Antes de eu ir, só gostaria de dizer mais uma coisa que pode ser considerada boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo: **_terminei a fanfic_**.  
Sim, ela está pronta e se findará no capítulo 46. T-T  
Agora só falta revisar os capítulos para publicá-los, espero que se surpreendam com o desfecho.  
Obrigada a todos que acompanham e deixam comentários incentivadores aqui!

Kissuuuuus e uma ótima semana a todos!


	42. Traição

Oi pessoal, tudo bem? Andei meio afastada pelo universo das fanfics por diversos motivos, mas finalmente voltei e já consegui postar o capítulo final de Teia de Mentiras no Anime Spirit, e aqui falta pouco. Atingimos o fim no capítulo 46, olhem só! Quase lá...  
Espero que gostem do que está por vir. Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 42 - Traição.**

Quanto tempo se passara? Um mês? Annabelle não fazia ideia. Ao menos durante esse período ela conseguira dar qualquer rumo a própria vida, ainda que não fosse uma ideia muito original. A escocesa se decidiu por guardar os poderes para si novamente e sobreviver das próprias habilidades artísticas. Com o manto de Naraku, ela cobria os cabelos exóticos, com um véu de renda sobre os olhos escondia a cor da água e assim viajava vilarejo por vilarejo, como musicista itinerante. Nos primeiros dias, cantava as canções de sua terra à capella, até que conseguiu dinheiro o suficiente para mandar fazer uma pequena lira de madeira. Logo tinha a sua própria carroça e o seu próprio burrinho – muito diferente do cavalo que uma vez a acompanhou – ainda assim, era um meio de transporte digno de levá-la aonde precisava ir. Dentro do decote, guardava uma bolsa de couro onde fazia uma poupança. Isto é, tentava, não dava para salvar tanto dinheiro quanto gostaria, talvez levasse anos para conseguir fazer o que desejava, retornar à terra natal.

" _Seria outra tentativa de fugir dos meus fantasmas?" —_ se perguntava enquanto atravessava a floresta dentro daquele veículo quase a se desmontar de tanto balançar. A saudade das pessoas que a acolheram também não refrescava, ainda que tivesse consciência de que o seu estado de espírito não estaria apaziguado à companhia delas _— "Aqui ou na Escócia, isso não muda dentro de mim"_ \- suspirou angustiada. Dali em diante viriam as mesmas perguntas de sempre: o que estou fazendo da minha vida? Qual é o sentido de tudo isso?  
Sempre que ouvia rumores de Naraku ou percebia sua energia sinistra se espalhar, ela tomava o rumo contrário, cada vez se distanciando mais e mais dos conflitos, dos reencontros, do destino do qual ele não poderia fugir e que ela não teria a capacidade ou o direito de mudar. No entanto, aquele continente era pequeno demais e cedo ou tarde um esbarrão aconteceria.

— Você... _—_ uma voz conhecida ressoou às costas dela, justo no instante em que ela escovava o burro que a carregava para cima e para baixo.

— Kikyou! _—_ levantou o véu a cobrir as turquesas e esbanjou um sorriso aliviado ao vê-la caminhar normalmente depois de quase ser morta pelas mãos do Naraku. A sacerdotisa, por sua vez, analisava-a de cima a baixo, interrogativa.

— Por que veste isso? _—_ referia-se à manta de babuíno.

— Me aquece nas noites frias. _—_ suspirou a apertar os pelos brancos.

Ouviu sons vindo da mata, viu alguns bambus serem derrubados e logo depois um menino em trajes de exterminador surgiu a enxugar o suor da testa.

— Senhorita Kikyou, agora será fácil atravessar essa trilha! _—_ Kohaku anunciou.

— Kohaku! _—_ Annabelle exclamou espantada e alegre, fazendo-o voltar sua atenção a ela.

— Senhorita... _—_ de olhos arregalados e ligeiramente ruborizado, o menino parou tudo o que fazia e ficou a mirá-la. Viu-a correr em sua direção, depois sentiu as mãos gentis apalparem-lhe as ombreiras e então o rosto amornado.

— Você está consciente?! _—_ perguntou arfante, ajeitando a franja dele com todo o cuidado.

— S-sim... _—_ vermelho como um tomate, fixou-se no chão _—_ E me lembro de tudo também.

Annabelle tapou a boca com uma mão primeiro, em seguida o abraçou forte.

— Estou tão feliz por você! _—_ comovida, confessou enquanto acariciava o topo da cabeça dele _—_ Mas por que não está com Sango? _—_ imediatamente se viu confusa por ele vagar por aí longe da irmã. Segundos depois, ao notá-lo esmorecer discretamente, arrependeu-se por ter perguntado. Imaginava o quão doloroso deveria ser para ele se lembrar de tudo e ter de encarar a irmã, era natural que quisesse se manter afastado. _—_ Desculpe... _—_ murmurou.

— Kohaku se uniu a mim em uma missão. _—_ Kikyou se aproximou dos dois e contou em tom sereno. _—_ nós derrotaremos Naraku através do fragmento dele.

— Mas, sem o fragmento, Kohaku irá... _—_ empalideceu só de pensar _—_ Não pode fazer isso com ele! _—_ encarou-a escandalizada.

— Senhorita, mesmo que eu tenha que me sacrificar, eu já me decidi. _—_ a certeza emanou de dentro dos olhos dele como duas labaredas intensas _—_ Vingarei a minha família e o meu clã, só assim poderei ficar em paz.

Os olhos de céu expandiram-se tremeluzentes, bem como a boca entreabriu sem emitir som mais alto do que o de um suspiro. Como ele amadurecera! Logo após, num giro, ela se fixou na vida passada de Kagome e além de enxergar na mulher a mesma convicção, percebeu uma brandura diferenciada. Kikyou não transmitia o mesmo amargor causado pelo rancor de uma morte prematura. Entre o menino e a sacerdotisa havia uma espécie de conformidade.

— Sango ficará arrasada se alguma coisa acontecer com ele, é sua única família... _—_ Annabelle disse à Miko, era o único apelo que poderia fazer. A mulher dos cabelos negros e pele cor de neve olhou para cada canto ao redor dos três, e por fim olhou dentro dos olhos da ocidental.

— Você pode ajudá-lo. _—_ decretou _—_ Pode impedir que ele morra e é por isso que estou aqui.

— O quê?! _—_ a outra se sobressaltou, Kohaku se mostrou tão surpreso quanto ela.

— Eu a procuro há um bom tempo... _—_ Kikyou, no entanto, se mantinha plácida. _—_ Você é a única que pode me ajudar a salvar Kohaku.

— Então me diga o que fazer! _—_ Belle conhecia seu poder de trazer os mortos de volta à vida, mas o que poderia fazer pelo menino se ele ainda estava vivo? Por acaso Kikyou sugeriria que ela ficasse ao seu lado até o dia em que Naraku resolvesse reaver o fragmento? Seria um calvário, mas ela poderia tentar.

— Entenda, se fizer, estará condenando Naraku. _—_ a sacerdotisa alegou sem rodeios.

Um frio tortuoso percorreu o interior de Annabelle e ela não conseguiu esboçar qualquer tipo de reação, a não ser vidrar os olhos na mulher.

— Posso ver que você não tem mais o fragmento em seu peito. _—_ piscou levemente depois de instantes encarando-a quase hipnoticamente.

— Kagome, ela conseguiu tirar de mim. _—_ respirou fundo, contendo-se enquanto podia.

— Você permitiu que ela tirasse. _—_ a corrigiu _—_ Até que enfim... _—_ esboçou um pequeno sorriso _—_ Agora você é livre, e o que quer que decida fazer será de responsabilidade sua, exclusivamente sua. _—_ e o riso se fechou.

Anna engoliu seco, baixando a capa branca até os ombros. Kohaku, silente, as observava sem muito entender daquela conversa.

— Sabe por que Naraku adiou até onde pôde tirar aquele fragmento de você? _—_ a sacerdotisa perguntou.

— Ele... _—_ selou os lábios e os olhos por instantes, rememorando o encontro que tiveram depois de ele quase perecer nas mãos de Inuyasha. Lembrou-se dele a abraçá-la e confessar que não a podia deixar ir. Em outras ocasiões, pareceu que o hanyou finalmente a libertaria daquele fardo e então ele voltava atrás. _—_ Não era o momento... _—_ parafraseou-o, foi mais ou menos o que ele disse quando se encontraram depois da queda do Monte Hakurei.

— Você, sem perceber, purificou aquele fragmento. Se Naraku entrasse em contato com ele, seu corpo se desintegraria e nem o pó ficaria nesse mundo. Foi por essa razão e nenhuma outra mais. _—_ comentou pausadamente, de modo que cada vocábulo fosse bem compreendido pela audição da ocidental.

— Não, está enganada... _—_ quis soar firme, só que nem ela tinha certeza. Outra lembrança ascendeu, no dia em que Naraku a mandou embora, sua marionete fez menção de tirar o fragmento de dentro do peito dela e assim que um tentáculo entrou em contato com a pele, o babuíno branco se dissipou em poeira. Annabelle ficou zonza, buscou apoio em uma árvore próxima. Durante todo esse tempo, acreditou que o aracnídeo não a libertara por razões sentimentais, e mais uma vez a circunstância lhe provava que tudo o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer era em prol de seu próprio bem. Ainda assim, a pressão dentro dela não se aliviava.

— Naraku precisaria corromper aquele fragmento antes de tirá-lo de você, _—_ Kikyou prosseguiu _—_ ou seja, precisaria manchar a sua alma para que aquele ínfimo caco da Joia de Quatro Almas enegrecesse.

" _Então, ele envenenou meu relacionamento com Ailyn outra vez e a matou..."_ _—_ ah, sim, fazia sentido. Desde que adquirira um novo corpo, maior parte das ações dele foram fazê-la sofrer de algum modo. Todavia, depois de todo o perrengue causado por ele, Naraku a procurou exasperado, e mesmo quando ela já não tinha o fragmento ele a salvou de Hakudoshi, a banhou cuidadosamente nas águas mornas de uma fonte... Fazia pelo menos um mês e, ao fechar os olhos, ela ainda podia sentir os braços a envolverem-na, protetores. Ele se arrependera!

Então, ela descolou as pálpebras e focou o olhar no menino tão sofrido, depois na alva sacerdotisa cuja vida se sustentava através das almas de jovens que partiram. De que adiantava Naraku se arrepender do mal causado a ela, quando não pensava meia vez antes de infringir o sofrimento e o caos na vida de tantas outras pessoas? Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem Kagome decretando o amor do hanyo-aranha por ela, bem como recordava das palavras duras e verdadeiras de Inuyasha. Nada mudava o que Naraku tinha feito, ou o que viria a fazer. A presença do irmão de Sango e de Kikyou ali naquele bosque provavam isso.

Annabelle, apesar de ter deixado claro que não queria se meter nessa história, sentia a culpa rodeá-la como uma nuvem escura.

— O que acontece se eu decidir não me envolver? _—_ perguntou em tom entrecortado, as mãos fechadas por baixo das mangas do vestido.

— Assim que Naraku conseguir tirar o fragmento de Kohaku, ele morrerá. _—_ Kikyou sentenciou. Mesmo que ela se mostrasse na maior parte do tempo como uma onda constante e inquebrável, naquele minuto o cenho franziu levemente e os olhos tremularam. Sua emoção contagiou a escocesa.

Kohaku fitava o nada, a tentar dominar os próprios anseios. Poderia ser um menino, entretanto as vivências o amadureceram precocemente e demonstrar força era questão de necessidade. Belle ajoelhou à frente dele e tocou-lhe o queixo, como se pedisse assim que ele a encarasse. Olhos amendoados e azulados cintilaram temores e entendimentos.

— Não o deixarei morrer. _—_ enfim, ela decidiu, por mais doloroso que fosse. Daria razão a voz de Sesshoumaru, seria a ruína de Naraku, mas não permitira que a vida de Kohaku fosse levada. _—_ O que preciso fazer?

— Faremos juntas. _—_ Kikyou, aliviada e orgulhosa pela decisão que ela tomou, também se pôs de joelhos. _—_ Kohaku, sente-se de costas para nós. _—_ orientou.

O aprendiz de exterminador de youkais era obediente, cumpriu a ordem sem questionamentos. Já sentado, ele apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos e fechou os olhos.

A sacerdotisa pegou a mão direita de Annabelle, a pousou próxima à nuca do menino e ficou a segurá-la ali.

— Concentre as suas energias nesse ponto. _—_ Kikyou disse em baixo tom.

A escocesa fechou os orbes devagar, respirou fundo e fez como foi pedido. Invocou as forças da natureza para si, em seguida as enviou para aquele trecho de pele. A cortina branca de luz a envolveu e perpassou pela silhueta de Kohaku, aquecendo-o aos poucos, quase o adormecendo. A seguir, o lume de Kikyou misturou-se ao de Annabelle e as mãos que se tocavam sobre as costas de Kohaku cintilaram como uma pequena estrela.

— Pronto... _—_ ligeiramente ofegante, a _m_ _iko_ soltou a mão de Anna. Kohaku abriu os olhos.

— Você ainda não está curada do ataque de Naraku. _—_ deu um suspiro lamentoso e ofereceu ajuda para que ela se levantasse.

— Estou bem o suficiente para terminar o que comecei. _—_ levantou junto a ela enquanto dizia.

— Como assim, Kikyou? _—_ perguntou incomodada com a forma dela falar.

— Você entenderá com o tempo... _—_ sorriu _—_ o importante é que Kohaku está salvo, graças a você.

— O que fizemos? _—_ ainda atribulada, quis saber.

— Se isso a fizer sentir melhor, saiba que o seu poder foi o responsável por curá-lo dos ferimentos de morte que sofreu. Se eu tirasse esse fragmento das costas dele agora, Kohaku não sofreria nada.

Annabelle resfolgou como se um peso enorme tivesse lhe sido tirado, ainda assim, havia o outro lado da moeda, a parte que não a permitiria ter paz.

— E Naraku? Como isso o atinge? _—_ perguntou melancólica.

— Você e eu, juntas, purificamos o fragmento. Eu dei um jeito de camuflar essa luz para que Naraku não perceba. No instante em que ele tocar esse fragmento, se o coração dele estiver em seu corpo, ele perecerá. _—_ ao fim da frase, a sacerdotisa suspirou, pois o sofrimento nas feições da estrangeira era quase palpável.

— Ele vai saber! _—_ ela disse, um pouco por medo, e muito por ter a esperança de que ele descobrisse e conseguisse se esquivar daquele destino de alguma maneira.

— Não irá, eu garanto. _—_ disse certeira.

Anna mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou a cabeça, uma mão foi ao peito querendo inutilmente contê-lo.

— Orgulhe-se, _—_ Kikyou tocou-lhe os ombros _—_ o que fez foi louvável.

" _Eu o traí" —_ embora as palavras da sacerdotisa devessem acalmá-la, esse era o único pensamento a povoar a mente. Como poderia se sentir tão pequena se sabia ter feito o certo? E por que ainda se importava, ainda pensava tanto nele, mesmo sem aquele caco amaldiçoado a manipulá-la?

— Obrigado, senhorita _Anaberu_! _—_ Kohaku, ajoelhado a sua frente em infindável humildade a dispersou da crise. _—_ Como posso retribuir esse imenso favor? Me diga, farei o que estiver ao meu alcance.

— Quando tudo isso terminar, _—_ engoliu o amargor e inclinou a vista aos céus _—_ quando Naraku tiver sido derrotado, eu quero que você volte para a sua irmã.

— O quê? _—_ rubro por conta da surpresa, fitou-a.

— Me prometa, _—_ abaixou a cabeça e o mirou novamente _—_ você vai encarar o passado de cabeça erguida e vai conviver com sua irmã. _—_ ao vê-lo titubear, vergou o corpo para a frente e segurou-lhe as mãos. _—_ Lembra-se do que eu falei sobre a importância da dor? _—_ ele meneou a cabeça numa afirmativa, ela continuou: _—_ enfrente a dor, depois de alcançar o seu objetivo você deve se resolver com Sango. Aproveite que ainda tem uma família, Kohaku. _—_ foi impossível não se emocionar com as próprias palavras, afinal, ela estava sozinha. Uma lágrima rolou pelo canto do rosto. _—_ Você promete?

— Eu prometo, senhorita. _—_ também choroso, ele esfregou um braço nos olhos e selou o acordo.

— Precisamos ir agora. _—_ Kikyou quebrou a própria quietude e anunciou.

— Você ficará bem? Ele tentou matá-la, certamente tentará outra vez. _—_ Annabelle voltou-se a ela.

— Não se preocupe comigo, meu caminho está traçado. _—_ já de costas para a ruiva, começou a se afastar _—_ Agora cuide de você, tem toda uma vida pela frente, não a desperdice. _—_ mirou-a por cima do ombro.

— Nos veremos novamente? _—_ deu dois passos a frente e parou, não intentava segui-la.

— Acredito que esse tenha sido o nosso último encontro. _—_ Kikyou sorriu _—_ Apesar de tudo o que passamos, foi bom conhecer você.

— Também foi bom conhecê-la, Kikyou. _—_ um pressentimento tomou conta dos pensamentos dela. Uma voz interior lhe dizia que aquela seria a última vez que se cruzariam, embora isso a entristecesse, ela sorria e dessa forma transpassava um último gesto de gentileza a uma mulher tão sofrida.

Finalmente, a dupla perpassou a trilha que Kohaku traçara entre os bambus e se perdeu na imensidão esverdeada. Annabelle estava as sós com seu burro e sua carroça, como de costume. Em adicional, apenas um sentimento apavorante, uma nova angústia para a sua coleção. Olhou para todos os lados, desde no solo até no céu procurou algum vestígio de ser vigiada por ele, e nada. Nenhum inseto, nenhuma marionete, naquele momento crucial Naraku estivera ausente e não saberia que ela teve qualquer participação em seu declínio.

No fim das contas, Sesshoumaru estava certo, ela seria mesmo a ruína de Naraku.

" _Como eu pude fazer isso?"_ _—_ pulou para dentro da carroça e fez o burro andar. Nas próximas noites, seu grande feito a assombraria mais do que a imagem de Hitomi um dia assombrou.

Por dias a fio, dentre um afazer e outro, durante a peregrinação que a levaria ao próximo vilarejo para conseguir o seu ganha pão, o remorso por tê-lo apunhalado pelas costas a atormentava, não importava o quanto ela tentasse se convencer de que não cometera crime algum. Em verdade, se tivesse pensado em si mesma não teria coragem de salvar Kohaku.

" _Eu pensei num bem maior!" —_ queixava-se, irritada, e puxava as rédeas do burrinho, fazendo o possível para o animal ir mais rápido e nada acontecia, o animal em vez de apressar o passo simplesmente empacou.

— Maravilha! _—_ desceu da carroça e, num acesso de raiva, chutou uma das rodas simplesmente para machucar o pé e esbravejar ainda mais contra o mundo, contra todos.

— Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? _—_ ouviu uma voz masculina a princípio, e sem demora ouviu várias a rirem incontidas.

— Quem são vocês? _—_ cobriu a testa com uma das mãos, procurando paciência sabe-se lá onde.

— Ela é diferente. _—_ outro sujeito falou conforme se fazia próximo.

— Eu gosto! _—_ mais um vinha chegando, e de repente tinha uns cinco homens ali, todos mal vestidos e de péssima aparência, os típicos bandidos de estrada.

— Eu não tenho nada a oferecer para vocês. _—_ cogitou a ideia de subir na carroça, então lembrou de que seu pangaré era na verdade um jegue e se recusava sair do lugar. _—_ _"Não posso usar o meu poder, são só homens comuns..."_ _—_ a sua honra não a permitiria derramar o sangue daqueles indivíduos, ainda que o caráter deles fosse duvidoso. Como última opção, havia um cajado amarrado às suas costas, por baixo da manta do Naraku _—"Pelo menos não me chamaram de youkai"_ _—_ depois de tudo, restara um pouco de senso de humor.

Tão logo o primeiro deles chegou perto o suficiente, Annabelle jogou a pele de babuíno para cima da carroça, puxou o cajado de madeira que carregava consigo e o acertou na cabeça, fazendo-o desmaiar na lama. Os outros logo a rodearam, cada um a segurar uma espécie de faca ou espada. Sorte a dela ter aprendido alguns movimentos com Himawari, ela girava o corpo com destreza e os atingia nas canelas, no abdome e os derrubava. Sorte também os homens não serem exímios lutadores, não à toa a escolheram como alvo. Com certeza pensavam ser só uma mulher indefesa.

No fim das contas, derrubou a todos, deixando-os boquiabertos. No entanto, durante algum de seus graciosos movimentos, a bolsinha de couro que carregava a sua "poupança" caiu de dentro do decote. Um dos bandidos que se fingia de desacordado a pegou e saiu correndo em disparada.

Enfurecida, Annabelle correria atrás e percebeu que os outros começariam a assaltar a sua carroça. Não poderia deixá-los roubar a comida da semana, tratou de dar mais algumas cajadadas em cabeças alheias.

De repente, todos ouviram uivos.

— Lobos! _—_ um deles gritou esbaforido, imediatamente os homens fugiram e Annabelle se viu ilhada naquela trilha lamacenta.

— Vamos, vamos! _—_ abraçou-se ao burro, tentou empurrá-lo e nada fez com que o bichinho andasse. Rosnados se aproximavam por todos os lados. Anna respirou fundo, subiu na carroça e fez de tudo para o animal sair do lugar. Infelizmente, quando o primeiro passo fora dado, um lobo apareceu por entre as árvores e saltou diretamente no pescoço do burrinho. A escocesa abafou um grito enquanto a garganta de seu companheiro de estrada era dilacerada e o lobo amarronzado era tingido de vermelho com o seu sangue.

Outros como aquele vieram, para se alimentar do pobrezinho que até minutos atrás se recusava a andar. Um deles elevou a cabeça e notou a presença de Annabelle. Logo, vários dos lobos se fixaram nela e salivaram de fome.

" _Eu não queria ter que fazer isso, mas não vejo outra alternativa..."_ _—_ levantou-se e desceu do veículo com os olhares bestiais a acompanharem-na. No entanto, nenhuma das feras deu o primeiro passo para um ataque. Ela as mirava diretamente e se aproximava aos poucos. Subitamente, Annabelle encarou um lobo específico, o maior de toda a alcateia e decidiu que deveria ir até aquele. O animal persistiu a rosnar e a se posicionar até o momento em que ela recostou a mão em sua testa e a afagou. Então, besta e mulher olharam-se nos olhos sem piscarem uma vez sequer. Os rosnados diminuíram de volume e de constância, até se extinguirem. Os outros lobos iniciaram o afastamento, e finalmente o líder também.

A ocidental fitou os restos do burro e suspirou.

" _E agora, como eu sairei daqui?"_

— Impressionante! _—_ alguém disse, não tão distante.

Annabelle procurou pela voz e o viu de pé sobre o galho de uma das árvores, os olhos cerúleos cintilando na direção dela.

" _O youkai lobo!" —_ o reconheceu e tremeu nas bases por perceber que ele enxergara a manta de Naraku sobre as coisas dela. E se ela, com seu olfato humano, ainda podia captar o cheiro do hanyou naquela peça de roupa, o sujeito a saltar do galho obviamente captava também.

— Você é igualzinha àquela mulher que andava com o Exército dos Sete, cheguei a fazer confusão entre as duas. _—_ deu um riso, porém seu olhar reluzia desafiador.

— É minha irmã. _—_ buscou firmeza, apertava o cajado em uma mão. _—_ Você tem alguma ligação com aqueles lobos?

— Na verdade, eles estavam procurando um jantar decente para mim e para meus companheiros. Graças a você, parece que passaremos a noite de barriga vazia. _—_ andou na direção dela, com as mãos apoiadas à cabeça.

— Lamento por eles não terem deixado nenhuma fatia do meu burro para saciar o seu apetite. _—_ respondeu um pouco ríspida. O youkai não pareceu se importar, pois riu sem reservas.

— Carne de burro não é mesmo a minha primeira escolha.

— E qual seria, carne humana? _—_ apontou-lhe o bastão.

— A sua parece bem macia. _—_ passou a língua pelos lábios. Annabelle fincou os pés na areia, em posição de ataque. Ele gargalhou. Enxugou os olhos de tanto rir e tornou a falar: _—_ Não se preocupe, eu sei que é amiga de Kagome, por isso você não corre perigo comigo.

— Kagome falou de mim? _—_ baixou levemente o cajado e mirou-o com uma interrogação desenhada nos traços.

— Sim, ela me contou algumas coisas... _—_ o olhar dele, agora reticente, a embaraçou. Anna perguntou-se o que a adolescente poderia ter falado sobre ela.  
 _"Kagome não seria indiscreta" —_ convenceu-se. _—_ Não vai me perguntar sobre a manta? _—_ o encarou uma vez mais.

— Está bem, por que anda com esse lixo fedorento? _—_ arqueou uma das sobrancelhas negras e marcantes e cruzou os braços.

— Eu... _—_ olhou para o objeto, depois tornou a olhá-lo e deu um suspiro. _—_ Eu não sei. _—_ os ombros baixaram, rendidos.

— Se não sabe o que dizer, então por que me pediu para perguntar? _—_ entortou os lábios para o lado e deu umas piscadelas confusas. A europeia quase riu do gesto.

— É verdade, bobeira minha. _—_ sorriu e estapeou a própria testa, no fundo tinha consciência da própria mentira. Jamais teria coragem de dizer a ele ou a qualquer um que carregava aquela manta por ser um consolo, uma lembrança que queria guardar sem saber a razão. _—_ Bem, se não se importa, é... _—_ pensou um pouco _—_ desculpe, esqueci o seu nome. _—_ e retomou: _—_ Preciso encontrar um jeito de sair daqui.

— Kouga. _—_ apresentou-se de peito inflado após uma bufada. Então, o youkai se aproximou do veículo dela e com a força apenas de um braço começou a conduzi-lo para fora da lama. _—_ Aonde quer que eu deixe isso?

— Ah, eu não sei, não faço a mínima ideia de onde fica o próximo vilarejo... _—_ atordoada, começou a segui-lo _—_ Por que está fazendo isso?

— Porque Kagome gosta de você, e se ela estivesse aqui, tenho certeza de que era isso o que iria querer que eu fizesse. _—_ estendeu um sorriso brilhante e a rigidez no olhar se desfez.

— Gosta mesmo dela, não é? _—_ suspirou, apiedada por ele. Sabia por quem o coração da amiga batia. _—_ _"Que pena..." —_ guardou para si.

— Ah, que papo esquisito! Vamos logo, suba na carroça! _—_ Kouga enrubesceu como um garoto de quinze anos. Belle atendeu o comando dele a prender um riso.

— Obrigada, Kouga.

— Não há razão para agradecer, é o mínimo que posso fazer, afinal, foram os meus lobos que causaram essa bagunça. _—_ emburrado, ia arrastando a carroça barranco abaixo sem demonstrar dificuldade alguma.

" _Ele e Inuyasha têm um temperamento parecido"_ _—_ pontuou, se dissesse em voz alta o veria soltar fumaça pelo nariz e pelas orelhas. Segurou outro riso e outro comentário em nome da boa convivência.

Em pouco mais de meia-hora, Kouga a deixou em seu destino. Não era bem um vilarejo, e sim uma cidadezinha bastante iluminada. Annabelle se animou, acreditou que faria um bom dinheiro ali e recuperaria pelo menos uma parte do que perdera.

— Boa sorte, _—_ ele disse a friccionar uma mão na outra, limpando-as _—_ adiante você encontrará alguns cavalos por um preço especial.

— Agradeço mais uma vez. _—_ o reverenciou respeitosamente, e sem querer inflou-lhe o ego. O príncipe da tribo colocou uma mão à cintura e jogou o rabo de cavalo para o lado. _—_ Espero não ter atrapalhado a sua jornada. _—_ fingiu ignorar a pose dele.

— Ah, de jeito nenhum, estou mais perto de derrotar o Naraku do que nunca! _—_ alegou cheio de confiança. A ocidental ergueu a cabeça e o fitou com atenção.

— É mesmo? _—_ demonstrou interesse.

— Sim, além dos meus fragmentos, agora tenho uma arma poderosa. _—_ ergueu uma das mãos e estalou cada dedo, dobrando e esticando-os.

" _Mais um a querer acertar contas com Naraku"_ _—_ com o coração ainda mais apertado, devaneou sobre a desavença enquanto o via partir numa corrida tão veloz que levantava poeira. _—_ _"Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, Kohaku e Kouga... são tantos, e cada vez mais fortes e perseverantes..."_ _—_ os lábios se comprimiram. _—_ _"E eu, Naraku, mesmo sem querer, deixei a minha contribuição"._

Com aquela angústia a dilacerá-la por dentro, Annabelle cobriu-se toda – como costumava fazer ao visitar qualquer lugar – e procurou por estadia. Conseguiu algumas sacolas para guardar suas coisas e improvisou uma espécie de carrinho de madeira para transportá-las. Arranjou um jeito de fazer a sua performance na casa de chá que ficava no centro, e como lhe foi mais lucrativo do que o normal, optou por ficar lá por uma semana pelo menos.

Conforme o tempo passou, ela conseguiu quantia suficiente para comprar um cavalo decente, e também tecido para fazer roupas novas. Tudo ia bem... quer dizer, bem, na medida do possível, até que em uma noite ela teve um sonho deveras esquisito:

* * *

— _Kikyou?! — contemplou a imagem da sacerdotisa a cintilar esbranquiçada à frente, como uma alma penada. Os cabelos negros, soltos, revoavam como uma cortina de veludo e a moça sorria, estranhamente calma._

— _Eu cumpri minha missão, enfim. — contou._

— _Naraku está morto?! — exclamou espontaneamente._

— _Não... ainda não. Mas estará em breve, ele já não tem para onde correr. A minha outra parte tratará de terminar o que comecei. — e então ela começou a desvanecer._

— _Não, espere! Kikyou! — ergueu o braço, tentou alcançá-la e tocou o vazio. A ausência da sacerdotisa deixou tudo escuro ao redor._

* * *

— Kikyou! _—_ despertou arfante e suada. Olhou para cada canto que a rodeava e viu-se no pequeno quarto que alugara. _— "Foi só um sonho?" —_ Não, era mais do que uma fantasia, sabia. Era uma mensagem! Sentiu que a presença da antiga protetora da Joia desaparecera mesmo do mundo, sentiu também que Naraku tinha algum envolvimento nisso. _— "Ele está vivo..." —_ afagou a própria garganta, arranhada depois de gritar o nome da vida passada de Kagome. Em parte, um forte luto a esmorecia, em outra um alívio estranho a acalmava.

Assim que amanheceu, ela reorganizou seus pertences, selou o cavalo e foi-se sem direção certa.  
Annabelle fechava os olhos, respirava fundo, como se assim pudesse sentir qualquer resquício de presença dele. Estava a procura de Naraku? Não podia acreditar em si mesma! Depois de todo o esforço para se fazer o mais longe possível dos conflitos entre ele e suas inimizades, ela estava novamente se metendo onde não era chamada.

Ora, mas se não fosse realmente chamada, por que ele apareceria à sua frente, e com um aspecto tão sombrio e enraivecido?

O cavalo freou tão bruscamente que as patas se enterraram na terra escura. O susto quase o fez empinar, a carroça sacolejou-se toda e por pouco não tombou para o lado. Anna meteu a cara para fora, e tão logo o viu, baixou a manta a cobrir-lhe a cabeça.

— Naraku! _—_ mirou-o arfante. Outra vez, ele estava diferente. As alegorias da vestimenta eram outras, mesmo o olho no tronco dele sofrera mudanças. Já não havia tantos espinhos a contorná-lo, apenas pinças semelhantes a quelíceras de aranha que surgiam de suas costas e se elevavam aos ombros, seguindo qualquer comando que ele desse. Seria mais uma de suas evoluções? Uma certeza ela tinha, o hanyou estava mais forte e a Joia, ainda mais enegrecida.

Nenhuma sensação ruim a fez desistir de descer de seu meio de transporte e parar diante dele, um de frente para o outro.

— Você a matou dessa vez, não foi? Você realmente a matou... _—_ triste e assustada, apertou a saia com as duas mãos, engoliu o choro e se encolheu.

— Sim, Kikyou finalmente está morta. _—_ revelou sem qualquer emoção.

— E Kohaku? _—_ mal respirou antes de perguntar, e quando se deu conta quase se entregara.

— Kohaku, ah sim... _—_ ele inspirou e expirou vagarosamente _—_ estou perto de conseguir obter o fragmento que sustenta a vida dele, é o último que resta.

— Não! _—_ deu um passo à frente, o coração a pular pela boca. _—_ Não toque naquele fragmento!

— O menino morrerá, é o seu destino. _—_ ainda na mesma calmaria suspeita, se pronunciava.

— Ele não morrerá, Naraku. _—_ engoliu seco, quis parar por ali, mas quando deu por si já estava a revelar o segredo de Kikyou _—_ Você sim, será purificado!

Um sorriso soturno rasgou-se na face dele, em um pulo o hanyou se fez tão próximo da humana que sua sombra a cobria por completo.

— Pensou que eu não descobriria nunca, não é? _—_ a mão agarrou o pescoço da escocesa e os dedos o apertaram. _—_ Acha mesmo que me falar isso agora muda alguma coisa? Antes de a maldita Kikyou morrer, os pensamentos dela estiveram conectados com os meus através das minhas teias. Eu sei de tudo, Annabelle. _—_ o nariz tocou o dela, enquanto os olhos azuis rolavam para todos os lados, os dele cravavam-se como dois rubis pontiagudos nas feições dela. _—_ Acharam que poderiam me purificar com o fragmento de Kohaku, mas me subestimaram. Se eu consegui manchar o seu fragmento, consigo corromper qualquer um. Nem mesmo a vontade da sacerdotisa Midoriko foi capaz de se sobrepôr à minha energia demoníaca. _—_ e riu, tão taciturno que arrepiou cada fio de cabelo dela _—_ Devo admitir que você aprendeu alguma coisa comigo. Nunca imaginei que seria adepta ao cinismo. _—_ o hálito dele soprava na pele empalidecida da moça que abria a boca em busca de ar. Os pés dela, aos poucos, deixaram o chão conforme seu corpo foi suspenso. Não era a primeira vez que se via naquela situação, contudo, Naraku já não era o mesmo de outros tempos, se ele tivera a capacidade de assassinar Kikyou, poderia muito bem se livrar dela ali mesmo.

E que propósito ela tinha na vida? Antes de conhecer Hitomi, Annabelle vagava sem rumo, seu objetivo era fugir de Ailyn. Agora a irmã estava longe e segura, brindada com uma nova vida. Nem mesmo a fuga servia como razão de viver. Enquanto estivesse ligada a Naraku, a sua cabeça estaria a prêmio ainda que indiretamente, e por isso ela não poderia se apegar a ninguém, ou essa pessoa também estaria em risco. O que ela fazia ali, então? Morrer, no fim das contas, seria um prêmio. Principalmente, _morrer antes dele_.

Os olhos se fecharam devagar, ela sequer fez menção de agarrar o braço dele, os dela balançaram conforme mandava o vento frio.

— Me perdoe... _—_ foi tudo o que ela disse, num sussurro quase inaudível. Pedia perdão não só ao meio-youkai, mas também à sacerdotisa sacrificada, por ter traído a sua intenção. Mas aquele turbilhão dentro dela se fortalecera tanto a ponto de não mais conseguir controlar.

— Por que não reage? _—_ a sacudiu, afrouxando o aperto aos poucos. A cegueira causada pela raiva começava a se findar.

— Faça logo, não me torture mais! _—_ espremeu os olhos e rangeu os dentes.

— Não! _—_ vociferou e a largou no chão, a cambalear. As mãos tremiam de nervoso. No fim das contas, apesar de se sentir traído, não tinha coragem para ceifar a frágil vida daquela humana.

— Faça. _—_ ofegante, com os cabelos arrepiados a cobrirem um dos olhos, ergueu o rosto e o encarou. Ele estava tão atormentado quanto ela. _—_ Faça! _—_ gritou e espalmou uma mão ao ombro dele _—_ Faça! _—_ repetiu e passou a empurrá-lo com as duas mãos – a tentar – porque o corpo dele era uma rocha que pouco se balançava para um lado ou para outro.

— Não, Annabelle! _—_ conteve as mãos dela entre os dedos fortes. A tristeza e a ira no olhar celeste o desestruturavam e num repente a alma dele se sacudia dentro da carapaça.

— Por que você não acaba com o meu sofrimento de uma vez, como fez com ela?! _—_ bradou incontrolável, entre soluços e rosnados. O pranto já lhe rosava a pele.

— Eu não entendo você, está livre para viver a sua vida, o que mais pode querer?! _—_ segurou-a pelos ombros, amassando as mangas bufantes do vestido azul. Annabelle riu amarga dentro do choro. _—_ O que você quer, mulher?! _—_ ele insistiu, a falar ainda mais alto, destemperado.

— Que merda! _—_ a escocesa praguejou, tirando as mãos dele de si para poder se afastar e enxugar os olhos, de costas para ele. _—_ Merda, Naraku! _—_ abraçou a si mesma.

— Por que ajudou Kikyou? _—_ perguntou, um pouco mais compenetrado. Em seu timbre, porém, a mágoa pelo ato dela reverberava sutil.

— Eu ajudei Kohaku, o menino não merece morrer por conta das suas crueldades! _—_ roçou os dedos nos olhos mais uma vez. _—_ Me desculpe! _—_ respirou fundo e cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos.

Então, o coração readquirido pareceu parar subitamente. Um inverno gelado revirou dentro do ventre dele, dilatando os olhos da face e o do tronco.

— Eu matei o homem a quem você amou, matei a sua irmã, que era sua única família neste mundo... _—_ enumerou conforme se aproximava outra vez _—_ e você me pede desculpas? _—_ virou-a de frente para si apenas com um movimento, segurou-lhe o rosto para poder olhar profundamente em seus olhos e encontrar qualquer tipo de fingimento. Viu apenas sofreguidão e remorso dentro das duas piscinas _—_ O que há de errado com você? _—_ mesmo aborrecido, afastou as ondas alaranjadas da moldura, atentou-se a cada feição dela que mudava de acordo com o seu toque, fosse violento ou gentil.

— Eu não sei! _—_ tocou as mãos dele, subiu as palmas pelos braços adornados por armadura, depois pelos ombros largos e fortes, cobertos por tecido nobre. _—_ Há tanta coisa errada dentro de mim que não sei por onde começar... _—_ os dedos alcançaram o rosto dele, afagaram as bochechas frias e enrolaram-se nas madeixas negras que desciam por cima das orelhas e atingiam o peito _—_ eu só sei que ao vê-lo aqui, diante de mim, mesmo sofrendo pelo destino de Kikyou, me senti aliviada por saber que você está vivo! _—_ a voz embargou _—_ Mas eu sei que isso não vai durar, que cedo ou tarde eles o cercarão e o derrotarão, e eu não tenho o direito de ter rancor deles por causa disso! _—_ uma palavra atropelou a outra e ela chacoalhou tanto a cabeça que ele teve que pressionar ainda mais as palmas contra as maçãs dela para aquilo parar.

— Por que se importa? Isso não é mais assunto seu. _—_ encostou a testa à dela, o seu modo de falar podia ser duro, todavia os gestos contradiziam o tom.

— Não é como se eu pudesse controlar isso Naraku! Acha que eu não repito para mim essa mesma frase todos os dias? Eu simplesmente me importo! Eu não quero que você sofra, não quero que você morra! _—_ enterrou os dedos por baixo dos cabelos dele, puxando a cabeça para perto.

— Piedade, o que sente é piedade, Annabelle, sempre foi. _—_ desgostoso, desdenhou _—_ Eu não preciso disso, ainda mais num momento como esse, em que estou tão perto de atingir o meu objetivo...

— Que objetivo? Que porcaria de objetivo Naraku?! Isso não faz sentido nenhum! É uma ilusão! _—_ os narizes resvalaram novamente, um prensado contra o outro.

— O que vivemos, sim, foi uma ilusão. Por alguma razão você quer se apegar a isso, mas a verdade despida de toda e qualquer mentira é que tudo o que vivemos não passou de uma fantasia. _—_ as bocas quase se esbarravam, as respirações se misturavam e embora Naraku proferisse um discurso tão desesperançoso, os olhos dele rolavam, quase fechados e o timbre passava de severo a chiado, baixo, como um lamento. _—_ Eu não passo de uma lembrança do seu querido Hitomi... era com ele que você deveria estar ago... _—_ ela não o deixou terminar. _—_ _Hmmm_! _—_ o hanyou grunhiu ao ter a boca envolvida pela dela e a nuca enlaçada por um braço.  
Annabelle não queria mais ouvir, as mesmas dúvidas dele a cercavam, também não saberia dizer se fixava-se apenas numa ideia ou em algo que existia, se estava obcecada por algo que gostaria que pudesse acontecer e ao mesmo tempo não tinha capacidade para experienciar, por já estar tão despedaçada por dentro. Ela deu a entender a Naraku que por pouco ele não conseguiu tê-la, e que a oportunidade fora única e desperdiçada. Contudo, naquele instante, esquecida de qualquer orgulho ou de qualquer mágoa, ela o agarrava e sua língua dominava a dele em giros velozes, vorazes. Sugava-lhe os lábios com veemência, necessitada de sentir a textura e o gosto do beijo dele. Ele a abraçou, quase a lhe partir a cintura ao meio, e as pinças de aranha cruzaram-se ao redor dela. A ocidental não demonstrou qualquer traço de medo ou de asco, pelo contrário, uniu os corpos, totalmente alheia ao grande olho que se revirava fechado em todo o tronco do meio-youkai. Focava-se apenas em degustá-lo até o talo, e os ouvidos inebriavam-se com os gemidos graves que escapavam, a misturarem-se com os doces e agudos dela. Dessa vez, não havia fragmento como pretexto para os desejos que se revolviam dentro dela. Conforme os corpos se atritavam e eles mordiscavam a boca um do outro, ela se sentia arder e sabia que o cheiro de sua volúpia alcançava as narinas dele. Mais um pouco daquela devoração e Naraku perderia o juízo. O hanyou apartou as bocas de súbito, encararam-se ofegantes.

— Se isso é uma ilusão, por que me pareceu tão real? _—_ Annabelle perguntou, tentando controlar a respiração e o coração acelerado. Suas mãos insistiam em percorrer a face, agora morna, do aracnídeo. O silêncio dele era prova de que não saberia responder, nem por ela e nem por ele. Então, ela prosseguiu: _—_ O fim não demorará a chegar, eu sinto... _—_ ajeitou a franja dele para trás.

— Não, não demorará. _—_ fechou os olhos, resignado.

— Eu quero estar com você uma última vez, antes de tudo acabar. _—_ disse em tom de súplica, afagando os lábios ainda rosados pelo beijo. _—_ Se eu não posso fazê-lo mudar de ideia, me dê ao menos esse consolo.

— Por que insiste nisso? _—_ tomou a mão que o acariciava e a beijou demoradamente _—_ Sabe que não passa de uma mentira...

— Sabe aquela caverna onde passamos uma noite, antes de tudo voltar a desandar? _—_ não deu trela à pergunta e nem à sentença dele.

— Ah, sim... _—_ suspirou _—_ eu lembro bem. _—_ sorriu sutil e discretamente melancólico.

— Não fica longe, em dois dias chego lá.

— Aonde quer chegar com essa estória? _—_ cético, meneou a cabeça.

— Eu disse a você, sei que se lembra, que certa vez você quase me teve. Não foi em seu castelo, e sim naquela caverna, na época em que eu não sofria nenhuma influência de fragmento da Joia. Lá dentro, eu abri o meu coração para você, Naraku. Eu quis amá-lo. _—_ acarinhou os cachos que se formavam à nuca dele, encarando-o nostálgica e terna. Ele sentiu como se cada dizer daqueles o desarmasse e sugasse suas forças. Ela tinha razão, ele se lembrava tão bem que poderia reviver o momento em detalhes. O precioso momento que ele estragou. Após recuperar o ar, ela continuou: _—_ Eu só quero estar lá com você mais uma vez, quero entender o que se passa dentro de mim agora que a Joia não pode mais controlar os meus sentimentos ou os meus instintos. Eu preciso descobrir se isso é realmente uma mentira tão convincente, ou se é uma verdade que não quero aceitar.

— Annabelle... _—_ murmurou rouco, refém da própria fraqueza.

— Você pode me encontrar lá daqui a dois dias? _—_ segurou-lhe as mãos com carinho.

— Eu irei. _—_ e rendeu-se. Ainda que seu corpo fosse indestrutível, o coração, que já estava guardado dentro do peito, caía por ela, bastava que o olhasse assim, com a ternura do tempo em que a sordidez dele ainda não a tinha atingido. Naquele fim de tarde, os ecos da antiga Annabelle ressoaram vívidos nas atitudes, nas expressões e no sorriso que agora se formava no rosto dela, colorido pela esperança, mesmo depois de tudo.

Pouco a pouco, eles se afastaram, as mãos enfim se desentrelaçaram. A ocidental voltou à carroça, e o hanyou flutuou pelos ares dentro de sua bolha protetora.

Depois de todos os crimes que ele cometera – os que ela sabia e os que não tomara conhecimento – a humana dera-o a chance de ao menos se despedir. Não era seu maior desejo, mas já era alguma coisa.

A ansiedade os preencheu durante o tempo em que estiveram separados. Em um período de dois dias, os dois só conseguiram pensar no encontro que combinaram. O mundo poderia estar a se desfazer, guerras a serem travadas, o cerco poderia estar a se fechar cada vez mais, os gritos das inúmeras almas dentro da Joia poderiam entoar o seu miserável refrão, e tudo o que importava era que estariam juntos mais uma vez, nem que fosse a última.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Capítulo com direito a participação do Kouga! Lobinho mais lindo de todos!  
O explorei muito pouco aqui, sei disso, infelizmente o Kouga não fazia mesmo parte da proposta, mas espero que tenham curtido essa pequena contribuição. O foco sempre foi o Naraku. Quem sabe em outro projeto eu não elabore os outros personagens um pouco mais?  
Aqui termina os feitos de Kikyou também, o destino dela não foi muito diferente do da série. Acho que não poderia ser diferente, por um lado a morte dela me entristeceu, por outro me aliviou porque ela finalmente pôde descansar.  
O que acharam? Se vocês estão com saudades de cenas quentes entre Naraku e Annabelle, acho que vão amar o próximo capítulo... :X  
Obrigada a todos e uma ótima semana!  
Kissuuuuuuus!


	43. Verdade

**Capítulo 43 - Verdade**

" _Perdoe-me Kikyou, mas eu preciso... preciso estar com ele." —_ Annabelle lamentou apenas em pensamento, a remoer a morte da sacerdotisa e a promessa que fizera a si mesma de não dar mais nenhuma chance ao azar. O cavalo trotava veloz, e se ela fechasse os olhos, podia vislumbrar a entrada de pedras da gruta. No tempo estimado, ela chegou ao local de encontro e parou diante da porta de um paraíso esquecido.

* * *

— Ela já está lá. — Byakuya alegou da escada do porão.

Naraku, sentado no centro daquela saleta engolida pelo breu, abriu os olhos e respirou fundo.

— Foi por ela que me mandou fazer aquelas coisas esquisitas, não foi? — o servo perguntou ligeiramente provocativo.

— Saia. — o hanyou-aranha ordenou severo, de costas para ele e já ereto.

— Tá certo, entendi, não é para tocar no assunto! — abanou as mãos e subiu os degraus até sumir pela porta.

Naraku já não tinha o espelho de Kanna para espiar o mundo afora, só podia contar com seus insetos e o olho de Byakuya, mas depois da pergunta inconveniente, não procuraria por sua sombra para pedir qualquer coisa referente à Annabelle – não tão cedo.

Fechou as mãos e encorajou-se, estava na hora.

* * *

A escocesa deixou a carroça estacionada ali perto e entrou vagarosamente naquele poço de lembranças confortantes e dolorosas. A primeira coisa que viu foram restos de pedaços de madeira chamuscados no chão. Perguntou se ainda eram os que foram usados na fogueira que a aqueceu, ou se depois dela outra pessoa esteve lá. Preferiu acreditar na primeira hipótese. Abaixou-se em frente aos poucos gravetos e suspirou, de olhos fechados. Lembrou-se de Naraku sentado ao seu lado, do barulho da chuva, da conversa que tiveram e dos carinhos que dividiram.

Uma sombra encobriu a fraca luz solar, já escondida por trás de nuvens. Anna se ergueu e virou de uma vez só. Era ele, e mais. Por alguma razão, o usurpador de Hitomi trajava seu antigo quimono arroxeado, cheio de bordados. Por cima, a mesma manta branca de babuíno que cobria Annabelle.

Até o último momento ela temeu que Naraku fosse desistir, que o medo o paralisaria e ele não daria as caras. Preparava-se para uma terrível frustração, eis que o viu, elegante como um senhor feudal, com os cabelos presos ao topo da cabeça, ondas esparramadas por cima dos ombros. E ela, por sua vez, vestia por baixo da manta um vestido azul muito semelhante ao que costumava usar quando vivia no castelo do pai de Kagewaki.

— Você veio... — de repente, a ocidental reparou que se encontrava em situação semelhante à dele, há tempos atrás, quando o híbrido marcou um encontro com ela em uma espécie de cabana suspensa, Naraku pareceu tão surpreso pela escolha quanto ela estava com a dele agora. Sorriu sem perceber, os lábios tremiam nervosos enquanto sustentavam aquele sorriso.

— Sim. — o hanyou também era observador e tinha boa memória, mas pensava em outras lembranças. Especificamente naquelas do dia em que habitaram a gruta. Em passos lentos, foi chegando perto. Ainda sem entender muito bem o que fazia lá, afagou os ombros cobertos por pele de primata e ajeitou as ondulações acobreadas para trás.

Annabelle recostou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos assim que ouviu as batidas, aí sim teve certeza de que ele estava ali por inteiro, e que também já não seria difícil para seus inimigos o exterminarem. Angustiada, ela segurou as bordas do quimono e subiu as mãos até a gola, enfim elevou a cabeça para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Eu decidi que não renegaria mais o meu coração. — sabendo que ela percebera, revelou.

— O que mais você desistiu de renegar? — perguntou estremecida.

Naraku perpassou os dedos pelo canto do rosto dela, pela bochecha, e então cativou-lhe o queixo. A estrangeira, a procura de se concentrar naquele momento e esquecer por algumas horas o passado, o presente e o futuro, fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios. A princípio, a boca dele se esfregou na dela com suavidade, logo o ápice molhado da língua do aracnídeo desenhou cada contorno e ele começou a sugar-lhe os lábios, tortuosamente vagaroso. A respiração dele adentrava pelas narinas e pela boca dela, morna e pesada. Annabelle mordeu de leve o lábio inferior dele e o puxou, a própria língua tocou a dele bem de leve, mas o híbrido enrolava para aprofundar aquele beijo, e quando ela fazia menção de tomar a iniciativa, ele afastava os rostos. Seria temor ou provocação?

— Naraku! — enlaçou o pescoço dele, aproximou o rosto com tudo de si e o meio-youkai a impediu a pousar os dedos sobre a boca rósea, afagando-a.

— Para que a pressa? Deixe-me apreciar esse momento... — amassou os beiços entumescidos com o polegar, a esbarrar os narizes.

— Estamos separados há tanto tempo... — choramingou enquanto alisava a nuca dele.

— Não há fragmento algum para deixá-la afobada, Annabelle. — os lábios passearam pela maçã do rosto dela e alcançaram a sua orelha. — Não pode usar a Joia como desculpa dessa vez, comporte-se.

— Não quero falar sobre Joia de Quatro Almas, e nem quero me comportar. — os olhos reviraram, Belle esticou os braços e a pele de babuíno caiu de cima do corpo, para igualá-lo a si, puxou a que o cobria e desvendou o belíssimo quimono.

— Você é impossível... — riu ameno e provocativo. Para ela deveria ser difícil fingir que estava tudo bem e que aquela era uma situação trivial, porém, para ele fazia parte do enredo. — Sente-se. — orientou, e ao mesmo tempo pousou as mãos nos ombros frágeis, induzindo o movimento. Sentaram no chão juntos. Encararam-se, enfim sem risos ou tentativas de se esquivarem um do outro.

— Quanto tempo se passou desde que estivemos separados? Um ano? — Anna perguntou.

— Um pouco mais. — sereno, fez rapidamente as contas.

Pensou em perguntar a ele o real motivo de tê-la mandado embora, contudo não queria estragar o encontro que sugeriu por si só. Suspirou, saudosa e ligeiramente angustiada. Prevendo que ela desviaria o olhar, Naraku segurou o queixo delicado mais uma vez, e olharam-se pesarosos, a humana era quem mais se demonstrava sentida.

— Você mudou tanto... — ele comentou, consciente de que qualquer transformação para pior fora ofício dele. — Lembro da primeira vez que a vi na floresta, de sua aura cálida e gentil.

— Você mudou também. — não se estendeu, pois sabia que comentar a evolução dos sentimentos do araneídeo poderia trazer problemas. — Mudamos juntos.

— Juntos... — sorriu brevemente, não por alegria e sim por simples e puro desdém.

— Você estava certo. — afirmou subitamente.

— Hum? — um pouco confuso, Naraku piscou os olhos carminados.

— Mesmo antes de você colocar aquele fragmento em mim, eu quis você. Essa atração que eu sinto por você começou muito antes de qualquer influência daquela pedra, eu nem lembro bem quando. Não queria assumir, mas eu sabia. — respirou fundo, era difícil admitir algo tão secreto, e havia tanto mais...

— Você disse que não queria falar sobre a Joia, Annabelle. — mesmo desconcertado com a revelação da estrangeira, ele manteve a postura austera.

— Sim, é verdade, mas quero que saiba disso. — segurou as mãos de Naraku sobre os joelhos, os olhos vidravam-se nos avermelhados.

— Do jeito que fala, parece acreditar que eu vá morrer amanhã. — riu-se, o deboche ainda lhe caía bem, fazia parte do seu charme.

— E você pode. Se não for amanhã, pode ser depois, sei que não demorará muito. — apertou os dedos longos e tesos entre os dela.

— Não me subestime. — e então o escárnio deu espaço à zanga — Aqueles idiotas não me derrotarão tão facilmente!

— Eu sei, não será fácil, mas é inevitável e você sabe.

— Se me chamou aqui para isso, acho que já é hora de eu ir embora. — levantar-se-ia imediatamente, contudo, o peso dela sobre si o impediu. Annabelle sentou sobre as pernas dele e o abraçou com firmeza, a repousar a cabeça em seu ombro e a afagar as madeixas presas em um rabo-de-cavalo alto.

— Me desculpe, não vá... — murmurou ao pé do ouvido do ceifador da vida de Hitomi — Fique comigo, — sugou levemente a cartilagem sensível — por favor. — e cochichou novamente. Não se compreendia, deveria detestá-lo, se não fosse ele a perecer seriam outras pessoas também benquistas por ela. O corpo no qual se abraçava era o de um assassino frio, contudo, a pele era morna e, o cheiro das ondulações escuras, embriagante. A ânsia por ele, por estar em seus braços, serviu como bússola. Queria-o entregue, não o permitiria escapar de suas mãos tão cedo. O ápice da língua arrastou-se delicadamente na garganta eriçada que esticava em resposta.

— Annabelle... — disse o nome em um gemido sutil, as mãos desapercebidas perpassavam pelas costas e experimentavam o tecido azulado por baixo das largas mechas afogueadas.

Surtira efeito, a humana observou. Por isso, desceu o rastro de beijos pelo pescoço pálido, até chegar à clavícula. Teve de afrouxar o obi para poder abrir discretamente a gola e experimentar aquele trecho dantes coberto. Uma mão, esperta, adentrou a fenda da roupa dele e afagou-lhe o peito afoito.

Ouviu-o dizer seu nome mais uma vez e não deu importância para o apelo, passou a língua pela pele e relembrou o gosto que tanto apreciava. Já o livrara do adorno superior do quimono – uma espécie de colete em um tom púrpura mais claro. O torpor o fez inclinar-se para trás, eis que de supetão ele a segurou pelo cabelo e a fez sentar de costas para si, encurralando-a entre as pernas. A ardência no topo da cabeça arrancou um grito da boca rosada, então, com uma mão Naraku segurou as duas dela rentes à lombar envergada. Annabelle cerrou os olhos ao passo de que ele afundou o nariz e a boca no seu pescoço, desesperado pelo cheiro. Com a mão livre, levantou cada camada daquela saia enorme, afastou facilmente as coxas dela e perpassou os dedos pela brecha molhada e quente.

— É isso o que você quer? — sussurrou roucamente, a boca colada na orelha da mulher. O corpo dela estremeceu, as mãos sequer relutaram para se soltarem. O clitóris palpitava conforme o indicador do hanyou o circulava e massageava, a alternar a velocidade e intensidade do toque atrevido. Logo que o botão ficou inflado e febril, e a entrada dela encharcada e pulsante, o dedo médio a adentrou sem reservas e girou para os lados, submerso em quentura, tateado por paredes gulosas. Anna mordeu o lábio inferior e mesmo assim os gemidos se libertavam ferozmente. O controle sobre as próprias articulações se perdeu e ela toda se tremeu.

— É isso o que você quer? — Naraku perguntou outra vez, incisivo, a mordiscar a bochecha dela. Os dedos, cada vez mais velozes em seus movimentos, não tinham pena.

— Você! — virou o rosto e as bocas se atritaram — Você é o que eu quero! — e o beijou sem aviso, lambuzando-o todo de paixão com os lábios de cima e com os de baixo. Ele ainda sabia exatamente como e onde tocá-la, o orgasmo a aplacou como se eletricidade perpassasse o seu interior, Belle quase sentia os choques, todo o seu ser vibrava.

Naraku testemunhou os espasmos e controlou os ímpetos, a sua vontade era devorar cada trecho daquela mulher, os feromônios dela quase o entonteciam. Era impossível não se lembrarem das cópulas tórridas que tiveram, dos corpos a balançarem em conjunto, assim como era impraticável não ansiar por reviver cada fetiche.

O gosto ainda era doce, ele notou ao sugar o néctar translúcido dos próprios dedos. Distraído, soltou as mãos dela e sem demora a europeia virou-se de frente para ele, a envolver-lhe a cintura entre as pernas. Enquanto buscava recobrar o fôlego, Annabelle soltou os cabelos escuros com todo o zelo e os arrumou ao redor dos ombros fortes e desnudos. Então, ela terminou de desamarrar a faixa e enfim o despiu até a cintura. Os dedos o afagaram do peito à barriga, as unhas a roçarem-se na pele que parecia seda, mas era mais rígida do que diamante. Naraku, em contrapartida, começou a desamarrar as fitas do vestido dela. Ele tinha uma agilidade única para desfazer aqueles nós, talvez por terem convivido tanto tempo e por tantas vezes repetirem aquele ritual.

— Se soubesse como tive que me conter para não atacá-la naquela fonte termal... — o meio-youkai comentou enquanto trocava beijos estalados com a escocesa.

— Obrigada pelo cuidado. — agradeceu-o sem cessar o encontro das bocas.

— Eu nunca fui tão zeloso com alguém, Annabelle... — tornou a marcar aquele pescoço com sucções e lambidas. Sem perceber, estava se confessando. — Nunca quis tanto alguém... — mordeu o ombro enquanto baixava a manga da túnica branca que a cobria.

— Eu estou aqui, com você. — acarinhou as ondas escuras à nuca, abraçada a ele com firmeza.

— Por pena? — arfante, a descer e subir a língua entre os montes empinados, ousou perguntar.

— Ouça-me, — embora não quisesse que aqueles beijos quentes sofressem qualquer pausa, segurou-lhe a cabeça e o forçou a olhar em seus olhos — se o que eu sinto por você fosse meramente piedade, jamais estaríamos assim.

Naraku, apesar de envergonhado pelo lampejo de vulnerabilidade, sorriu e uniu as bocas mais uma de muitas vezes.

Ah, sim, o beijo dele era único, o toque tinha tamanho efeito sob ela, quase como um sedativo para os pensamentos ruins. A presença dele em sua vida acabou por se tornar uma espécie de válvula de escape, desde que se habituara a dormir ao lado dele, as suas noites de sono foram mais proveitosas, e quando se separaram, era um martírio não tê-lo ali, ao lado, para abraçá-la, para lhe ceder o peito como apoio. Só de pensar em viver em um mundo onde ele não existisse, o peito comprimia agoniado. Enquanto ele tornava a beijar-lhe o seio e apertar outro, Annabelle se dividia entre excitação, saudade, temor e epifania.

" _Eu o amo"_ — aquela era a sua verdade secreta. Enrolou os dedos nas ondas negras com força. A língua molhada circulou um mamilo dela e a boca desejosa o sugou. Uma lágrima escorreu por um olho enquanto um gemido contido entalou na garganta.

— Eu a machuquei? — olhou-a e cessou o que fazia.

" _E ele me ama, eu sei"_ — concluiu não só por ver preocupação nos olhos vermelhos, mas por avaliar tudo o que viveram e mesmo os gestos mais sutis do hanyou.

Se era amor correspondido, por que doía tanto? E por que era tão difícil contar sobre seus sentimentos para ele? Seria por conhecer que destino ele teria? Ora, se sabia que teriam pouco tempo juntos, essa era a hora de se confessar!

Eram os atos cruéis que ele cometera. Cada atrocidade maquinada por Naraku a impedia de aceitar amá-lo, e tampouco dizê-lo em alta voz, como se fosse maior pecado ter um sentimento real do que simplesmente se deitar com ele para saciar a luxúria.

— Annabelle? — suave, a chamou e acariciou o rosto molhado.

" _Eu te amo, Naraku"_ — pensou no que queria dizer, e foi só. Levantou-se, quieta, pegou a manta de babuíno e a estendeu sobre o chão pedregoso. Com a mão, indicou para que o meio-youkai se sentasse ali, na superfície confortável, ao seu lado. Ele foi, ainda que confuso, e sentou de frente para ela. A forasteira, sem dar um pio, começou a puxar a calça dele para baixo. Naraku ajudou a movimentar as pernas. Delicada, ela o livrou das meias e das sandálias.

— Você é tão bonito... — suspirou a contemplá-lo inclinar o corpo e jogar o cabelo para trás.

— Venha aqui. — risonho (afinal, quem não gosta de um elogio?), ergueu-lhe a mão. Anna não protestou, assim que os dedos se encontraram ele a puxou para perto e repetiu seus atos. Sem pressa, a ajudou a se desfazer da túnica branca, das meias, das botinas e finalmente ficaram os dois nus, abraçados, a se aquecerem. O falo rijo esbarrou-se à virilha dela, e os olhos escarlates fixavam-se na mocinha cheios de expectativas.

Annabelle pôs as mãos sobre o peito da aranha e a incentivou a deitar.

— O que pretende? — curioso, perguntou a arquear uma sobrancelha e a sorrir galante.

— Darei o que você merece. — sem risos e sem piscadelas, afirmou.

— Oh, mal posso esperar... — brincou, com o timbre grave e sedutor.

Então, a viajante de terras distantes o encurralou entre as pernas e tomou-lhe os lábios em outro beijo intenso e sufocante, retribuído à mesma altura. Antes que os fôlegos se perdessem, ela liberou a boca sedenta, para degustar o queixo tão bem-talhado. Desceu pelo pescoço, desenhando círculos com a língua e sugando trechos de pele eriçada. Naraku fechou os olhos e grunhiu entredentes, uma mão a apertar a manta abaixo de si, a outra a afagar a cabeça alaranjada. Anna prosseguiu, por onde as unhas arranharam, marcas pouco duraram, a capacidade de regeneração dele era tamanha que não importava o que ela fizesse, a pele alva permanecia intacta. O prazer, no entanto, não adormecera nem um pouco. Ele sentia cada pontada, cada lambida. Cada vez que os dentes dela raspavam em seu peito e depois em sua barriga, estrelas pareciam cintilar no teto daquela caverna. A língua da descendente das Fadas, ao contornar o umbigo, o fez contrair o abdome e virar o rosto para o outro lado. Finalmente, após quase um século a tentá-lo com aquela trilha percorrida tão lentamente, ela segurou o membro latejante em uma mão e sugou a glande rosada. O aracnídeo se contorceu em resposta. A humana lambeu com vigor desde a ponta até a extremidade do sexo dele, e assim que o melou todo com saliva, começou a mover a mão que o segurava para cima e para baixo, ao passo de que sua boca tomou posse do ápice inflado e o sugou cheia de vontade.

— Annabelle! — quase urrou aquele nome, a outra mão lhe massageava as bolas, arrepiando a pele frágil que as envolvia. Enquanto isso a glande era pressionada entre a língua e o palato da escocesa incessantemente.

Querendo mais, Naraku empurrou a cabeça dela para baixo e seu membro entrou ainda mais fundo dentro da cavidade bucal. De início, Belle quase engasgou. Entretanto, assim que conseguiu controlar a respiração, se acostumou com a invasão e tornou a sugá-lo com a mesma ânsia. Com as mãos, ele a ajudava a manter o ritmo e assim o regojizo do mestiço se prolongou até que não aguentasse mais.

Após sabe-se lá quanto tempo, Anna sentiu o líquido se esparramar goela abaixo, a quantidade foi tanta que parte escorreu pelo canto do lábio cor-de-rosa. Ao fim daquela deliciosa tortura, ela o olhou e, simultaneamente, limpou com uma mão os restos que lhe marcavam o rosto.

— Deite-se. — ainda ofegante, ele disse em tom autoritário.

Sem contestar, também com os ares descompensados e lubrificada pelo suor, a Rosa Branca recostou as costas sobre a pele de babuíno. Para sua surpresa, Naraku a segurou pela cintura e num giro a virou de costas para si. A humana olhou por cima do ombro e estava pronta para perguntar o que ele pretendia, e veio o segundo ato: o hanyou a pegou pelos quadris e a compeliu a empiná-los para o alto. Curiosa e um pouco confusa, ficou na posição que ele a deixou e apoiou o próprio peso nos joelhos e cotovelos. Por último, as mãos impetuosas seguraram-lhe as coxas, fazendo-a afastar as pernas e arreganhar-se toda para que ele pudesse abrir seus grandes lábios entre os dedos e ter o vislumbre perfeito de sua porta rósea e pedinte.

Do modo como estava, Annabelle não conseguia enxergar bem o que acontecia, todavia pôde ouvir um riso breve e charmoso, seguido disso uma sensação a fez tremer-se toda: algo molhado e macio contornou a fresta e desceu até o botão ainda sensibilizado pelo gozo de outrora. Manter o corpo firme foi tarefa árdua, pois cada vez que a língua dele rolava pela pele em brasa, ela sentia que se desmontaria toda. Ele a lambia com avidez, apertando os trechos inchados e avermelhando-os, adentrando a fresta desejosa e apalpando suas paredes contraídas. O líquido escorria de dentro dela e o meio-youkai bebia cada gota. Os dedos selvagens apertavam-lhe as nádegas com tamanha intensidade que deixavam marcas avermelhadas. A língua, desavergonhada, ousou subir ainda mais e afagar o outro orifício da estrangeira, um dedo chegou a resvalá-lo. Annabelle não aguentou e sua cabeça acabou por afundar-se na manta, os dedos apertavam o tecido, trêmulos. Naraku teve de segurá-la com firmeza para que não viesse abaixo. E ele persistiu a demarcá-la com a boca até que cada fibra dela se sacudisse outra vez. Foi assim que o hanyou a deixou cair deitada, ainda com o quadril ligeiramente inclinado e balançante.

— Vire-se, eu quero que olhe para mim. — a puxou para cima, e ela fez como foi ordenado, porém sem aguentar ficar sentada muito tempo.  
Anna se deitou e a cabeleira arruivada se esparramou por cima do branco. Naraku, por cima da silhueta ainda a tremelicar, apoiou-se nos próprios braços e perdeu-se naquela figura docemente entregue. Quase a podia confundir com a mocinha que ele deflorou em uma cabana.

… e depois, na mesma cabana, o fantasma de Hitomi a encontrou e a teve.

O semblante sombreou por instantes, então uma mão terna alcançou-lhe o rosto atarantado e o afagou. De volta ao presente, Naraku suspirou e segurou as mãos dela à altura da cabeça, entrelaçando os dedos.

— O que espera? — a antiga amante perguntou, os olhos em sintonia com os dele.

— Tenho medo de machucá-la, — declarou — entenda, você não tem mais a proteção do fragmento, o seu corpo é humano...

— Quando você me teve naquela cabana, eu também não tinha a proteção de qualquer fragmento. — disse, sem mágoas no tom de voz, mesmo que falasse sobre um assunto tão doloroso. Sequer notara que antes de comentar, o araneídeo já se revolvia em pensamentos sobre aquele evento.

— Era diferente. — soou teso, e foi notado. Fechou os olhos, resfolgou e buscou amenizar o tom — Naquela época, eu não era tão poderoso quanto hoje, nem tinha toda essa carga de energia sinistra e...

— Eu sei que você não vai me ferir. — falou por cima — Não chegamos até aqui para desistir, estou errada? — os olhos dela recaíam sobre ele como o olhar de uma sereia. Sem conseguir escapar do feitiço, o hanyou sentia ser tragado para dentro do azul. E ela erguia a cabeça para cima, pronta para provocar outro choque de lábios sedentos, uma perna resvalava à dele, atrevida. — Eu não tenho medo de você. — doce, ela finalizou, as mãos a apertarem as da aranha. Então, Anna vergou a coluna para a frente para que os corpos esbarrassem e ela pudesse senti-lo outra vez.

Naraku respirou fundo, desacreditado de que estava mesmo vivendo aquele momento. Era preciso muita concentração para que seu youki não se espalhasse pela caverna. A humana lhe despertava os instintos mais primários, aqueles dos quais ele tanto se envergonhava, e ainda assim, ela conseguia fazê-lo os apreciar.

Ele encostou a boca na dela, ambos inspiraram e respiraram no mesmo ritmo, conforme o sexo rijo se esfregava na fenda e se empurrava aos poucos. Annabelle abriu ainda mais as pernas e contraiu cada músculo interior, recebendo-o em gradação, a cada apalpada que levava, Naraku erguia a cabeça para cima e trancava as pálpebras, os gemidos soavam contra a vontade dele, a disputar com os dela.

Enfim, adentrou-se todo naquele mundo quente e acolhedor que há tanto tempo não visitava. A falta que ela fazia em sua vida o deixava sem base, o híbrido mergulhou a face entre o ombro e o pescoço da mulher e essa foi a forma de arranjar forças para começar a mover os quadris para frente e para trás. Anna o ajudou a cruzar as pernas ao redor dele. Em breve, as mãos deles se desencontraram para que Naraku pudesse lhe apertar a cintura e ela, uma vez livre, tateou as costas firmes até encontrar a textura conhecida – a queimadura. Os carinhos recebidos na cicatriz de aranha o incentivaram a remexer-se mais veloz dentro do canal febril. Olharam-se, as testas unidas, e ela afastou os cabelos da moldura para poder deleitar-se naqueles olhos vermelhos – os mais belos e mais marcantes que já vira. Sentiu-se atenuada por aquela cor quente e passional, a única que quis ver a sua frente quando finalmente teve a oportunidade de passar a noite com o homem a quem acreditou ser o único amor de sua vida. Irremediavelmente, pensar naquilo a angustiou e a incentivou a apertá-lo ainda mais contra si. Prensou os seios contra o peitoral rijo e as peles deslisaram uma sobre a outra por causa do suor dela. Beijou o rosto dele todo, e depois lhe tomou a boca com urgência, o próprio aperto de suas pernas ao redor da cintura do hanyou o induziu a intensificar as estocadas, fazendo a manta por debaixo dos dois enrolar-se. Ele podia sentir o limite do abismo dentro da forasteira, se chocava contra aquela parede e Annabelle emitia gritos secos e agudos a cada fricção. Se ele ameaçava ir um pouco mais devagar, ela o apertava outra vez e implorava assim por mais daquela tortura.

Sem o fragmento para entorpecê-la, Annabelle sentia a dor, às vezes prendia a respiração e nesse ato uma outra sensação se misturava com a ardência e quase a enlouquecia. Podia ver ao redor dele a fina camada arroxeada de energia, e Naraku notava a brancura cercá-la. O claro e o escuro se misturavam conforme ele a possuía insaciável. O jeito como ela o fitava em nada se assemelhava com o vazio que durante algum tempo a ofuscara, havia um brilho diferenciado em cada gesto da estrangeira. Seria ilusão? Não queria pensar sobre aquilo, não numa hora daquelas. Já estava prestes a alcançar o seu limite, as unhas das mãos teimavam em se agigantar em garras, então Naraku preferiu cravar os dedos na pele de babuíno para não rasgar a pele dela. O mesmo fenômeno vocal de outrora se sucedeu, a voz do híbrido se misturou com a de todos os monstros que o compunham e ele se derramou dentro dela assim, representado por cada pedaço seu. As patas de aranha, porém, Naraku conseguiu manter armazenadas dentro de si. Os músculos das costas se movimentaram um pouco e pronto.

Annabelle o abraçou forte, sem deixar que se afastasse, conservando o peso dele sobre si. Os dedos afáveis acariciaram os cabelos negros, enquanto o rosto ainda a transmutar de bestial para humano era confortado entre os seios mornos.

Abstraído nos batimentos precipitados dela, Naraku fechou os olhos e os abriu apenas quando a vermelhidão retornara a colori-los.

— Tem outra coisa que você precisa saber... — Annabelle murmurou, centrada no teto da caverna.

" _Conte a ele! Conte!" —_ a consciência implorava para que se declarasse. O hanyou se acomodou, sentado ao lado. A Rosa Branca, mesmo enfraquecida depois de tamanho gasto de energia, imitou-o, ficaram frente a frente a contemplarem-se.

— Diga. — a disfarçar as expectativas, mirou-a enquanto penteava-lhe a franja molhada de suor.

Abriu a boca, e nada da frase sair. Sentia o mesmo aperto, o mesmo temor e a mesma necessidade. Balançou a cabeça, se não conseguia confessar aquele sentimento, ao menos contaria uma coisa sincera:

— Você precisa saber o que aconteceu... — respirou fundo — quando me encontrei com Hitomi.

— Por que quer falar disso agora? — imediatamente se mostrou incomodado.

— Eu preciso que você saiba. — era um jeito de demonstrar o que sentia por ele, já que era incapaz de dizer as palavras pontuais.

— Não quero saber, Annabelle. — virou-se para o outro lado e começou a procurar pelas próprias roupas. Qual era o ponto? Será que ela não percebia que tudo o que ele mais queria era se esquecer daquele episódio desagradável, não só pelo que ela fez, mas pelos crimes que ele cometeu por simples e puro ciúme?

— Eu só conseguia pensar em você! — soltou ao vento. Com o hanyou de costas, era mais fácil.

Naraku, que já começara a vestir a calça, estancou.

— Eu não me arrependo, porque precisava me despedir dele e entender o que era aquilo tudo o que eu sentia. — contou, arfante e encolhida — Mas ao mesmo tempo, foi um pesadelo, era como se meu corpo estivesse ali, mas meu espírito vagueasse longe. Eu só queria estar com você...

— O que está tentando me dizer? — ainda de frente para a parede, ele perguntou.

" _Tão sagaz para outras coisas, e não consegue perceber?" —_ mordeu o lábio inferior e selou os olhos intensamente. Após conseguir recobrar o ar, o abraçou pelas costas a chafurdar o rosto nos cabelos longos e na marca de queimadura.

Naraku afagou os braços dela e segurou as mãos entrelaçadas na altura de sua barriga. Perturbado com os conselhos que sempre ouvia de dentro da pedra e com os seus próprios temores, só conseguia pensar no quanto a despedaçara a ponto de lhe tirar todo e qualquer norte. Até a mais bela lembrança que ela possuía ele maculara. Apesar de os olhos cerúleos terem recuperado algum brilho, parte dela ainda era aquela mulher partida em tantos pedaços impossíveis de juntar, e que via nele uma necessidade absurda por ter sido o que sobrara na própria vida. Era isso, a sobra, sempre seria.

O hanyou murmurou um lamento qualquer e se voltou à escocesa mais uma vez, notando naquele semblante angustiado alguma expectativa, e seria cuidado? Entre as pernas dele, Anna se aconchegou e alisou seus ombros, depois seu rosto, aquecendo-lhe as bochechas tesas. Os dois sentiram que já viveram algo parecido, há certo tempo atrás, no mesmo lugar.

— Quente... — Naraku se repetiu, porque foi a mesma sensação. Os beijos que ela espalhou por cada canto de sua face até agraciar a sua boca com um selinho o confortaram como daquela vez. — Eu não tenho o direito de pedir isso, mas gostaria que um dia pudesse me perdoar. — a puxou para perto cuidadosamente, as pernas dela sobre as dele. Sem perceber, a posicionou em seu colo. Annabelle o abraçou contra o seio e repousou a cabeça ruiva sobre a negra, mal podendo crer naquele pedido tão humilde. Ela teria essa capacidade? Por melhor que seu coração fosse, ainda era apto a oferecer o perdão a alguém como ele? Em verdade, já não o oferecera? Ora, o meio-youkai tirou vidas preciosas para ela, no entanto, Annabelle estava lá à sua companhia, na tentativa de se confortar e confortá-lo junto, mesmo sabendo que não poderia mudar o futuro.

Uniu-se mais ainda ao usurpador de Hitomi naquele abraço e sentiu o falo dele aceso outra vez. Tentaria não ser tão afobada como antes. Assim, cingiu os corpos num abraço ameno e beijou-lhe um dos ombros, as mãos sobre a pele de aranha esturricada a transmitirem algum acalanto. Empurrou-se devagar contra o mastro pulsátil, Naraku, por sua vez, apanhou um dos seios e afagou o mamilo entre os dedos habilidosos. Aproveitando-se de que Anna esticara o pescoço para jogar a cabeça para trás, arrastou a boca por toda a pele até retornar aos montes balançantes e eriçados.  
Enquanto a escocesa serpenteava as ancas para os lados em ritmo gradativo, o aracnídeo se deleitava com aqueles pomos macios e firmes, ora sorvia um, ora outro, a girar a língua ao redor da auréola cor-de-rosa. E pobre da mocinha se pensava que ele não poderia a enlouquecer mais, pois Naraku arrastou os dedos pela virilha dela até subi-los pelo clitóris ébrio e manipulá-lo com primor.

Mal percebiam a noite cair e a caverna ficar escura, os corpos se acaloravam em esfregação. Annabelle praticamente saltava sobre ele enfim, a estremecer de cima a baixo e o companheiro de caverna a auxiliava a agarrar-lhe as nádegas, vez ou outra espalmando-as. A energia sinistra teimava por emanar através do aracnídeo novamente, então a humana segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e o beijou desesperadamente, até que outra vez sua aura o abrandasse e ele pudesse matar a saudade daquela sensação singular que o fizera cair por ela desde o princípio.

Compartilharam mais um orgasmo torrencial. Belle, cansada, apoiou a cabeça ao ombro dele, ofegante. Suas articulações começariam a enrijecer, finalmente afetadas pelo frio do cair da noite. Naraku tateou o chão até encontrar a manta, para enfim jogá-la por cima do corpo da estrangeira.

— Você precisa descansar... — disse, rouco, acarinhando o rosto dela com o seu.

— Eu terei muito tempo para isso depois. — fechou ainda mais o enlace — Quero passar a noite com você.

— Buscarei lenha para acender uma fogueira. — afirmou, brando, e afagou os cabelos dela. Ergueram-se juntos, o hanyou vestiu a calça e jogou uma das mantas sobre as costas, fechando-a à altura do peito. Annabelle jogou apenas a túnica branca por cima da silhueta.

Ao caminhar para fora, ele percebeu que a sua protegida o seguia.

— O que está fazendo? — a encarou com o olhar estreitado.

— Eu vou com você. — disse com naturalidade.

— Não se incomode, se eu for sozinho será mais rápido. Além do mais, está escurecendo, olhos humanos não lidam bem com a escuridão. — iniciou a caminhada, os passos dela o acompanharam. — O que foi? Não confia que eu voltarei?

— Contemple. — tocou-lhe o braço e passou a frente.

Naraku respirou fundo, ligeiramente impaciente pela teimosia dela. Annabelle deu por volta de cinco passos adiante, fechou os olhos e ergueu os braços, abertos em cruz. Pontos amarelos e luminosos começaram a aparecer de todos os cantos e cercaram os amantes, eram vaga-lumes invocados pelo chamado dela.

Ele olhou ao redor, estranhamente acalmado, e observou os cabelos acobreados revolverem-se em consonância ao vento e à mata alta, toda e qualquer forma criada pela natureza parecia se comunicar juntamente a ela. Annabelle era um ponto de luminescência no breu da noite.

Inebriado, o hanyou a abraçou pelas costas, cheirou cada trecho do cangote adocicado e sibilou entrecortado:

— Você é a minha luz¹. — dessa vez fora ele em pessoa a dizer, e não o coração que tentou jogar fora em vão.

Anna abriu os olhos, sentiu-os arder e prendeu a respiração.

— Venha comigo. — Naraku ofereceu a mão, ela a segurou sem titubear e foi agarrada pelos braços firmes. Em um único pulo, o inimigo de Inuyasha estava a sobrevoar o campo a carregá-la debaixo de suas "asas". A admirar a beleza estonteante dos olhos carminados tão calmos, dos cabelos que revoavam para trás e permitiam-na ter o vislumbre perfeito do rosto dele, pensamentos perigosos do que poderia ser da vida de ambos em condições diferentes preencheram a mente dela.

— No que está pensando? — perguntou assim que pousou junto à Rosa Branca.

— Acredito que eu estava sonhando acordada. — confessou um pouco sem jeito.

— Com o quê? — ele se aproximou de uma árvore e repentinamente uma de suas mãos se transmutou em uma grande e afiada lâmina, assim o mestiço cortou um galho e começou a fatiá-lo em toras.

— Com coisas impossíveis... — resfolgou como se tentasse se conformar.

— Coisas impossíveis, hum? — ao terminar, envolveu os pedaços de madeira em sua manta e jogou para trás, como uma sacola. Então, endereçou-se a ela que o olhava de longe, a abraçar-se para espantar o frio. — Que tipo de coisa? — não era o seu forte, mas sim, tentava confortá-la como podia, devia isso a ela. Por isso, pegou uma das mãos feminis e a afagou, fitando-a intenso como sempre fora.

— Esse tipo, — sorriu de leve, apontando com o olhar a "sacola" de lenha que ele carregava — você sabe, nós dois vivendo uma vida comum, longe de toda essa confusão e essa mágoa que nos cerca.

— Para isso teríamos que ser outras pessoas, Annabelle. — pousou a mão dela em seu peito e a envolveu com um braço. Apesar de sofrido pelas frustrações, ainda terno, professou: — Mas você ficará bem.

— Como pode saber? — fechou os olhos, rendida às emoções e ao abraço.

— Você ficará, eu prometo. — soou tão convicto que a fez trepidar. — Segure firme. — indicou, sem dar espaço para aprofundarem o assunto. Ela o envolveu com firmeza, entre braços e pernas, e voaram de volta para a caverna, onde o hanyou calmamente acendeu o fogo que os esquentaria e permitiria que se enxergassem com detalhes.

Tão logo chegaram ao esconderijo, puderam ouvir o som da chuva que se iniciava.

— Annabelle... — riu breve, sabia que aquilo era obra dela.

— O som da água me acalma. — comentou, sentada ao seu lado de frente para o fogo, com a cabeça recostada em seu ombro. Metera-se por baixo de uma das mantas e ela o enlaçou, a outra pele de babuíno deixaram abaixo de seus corpos como nas horas anteriores.

— Eu nunca entenderei o que se passa dentro de você. — revelou, a cabeça reclinada sobre a dela — Ora me evita, ora não quer que eu vá embora.

— Nem eu me entendo, Naraku. Você me faz sentir coisas estranhas... — _"Mas eu entendo, entendo que tudo isso só acontece porque sinto amor por você"_ — semicerrou os olhos.

— Você também provoca isso em mim. — cobriu a mão que pousava sobre a sua perna.

— Se a Joia de Quatro Almas não existisse, como acha que teria sido a sua vida? — perguntou e o mirou de novo.

— Não faço ideia, nunca imaginei uma vida diferente da que tenho. — mentiu descaradamente, e agiu de tal modo por achar inútil criar qualquer tipo de expectativa que jamais se realizaria.

— Você gostaria de ter vivido ao meu lado? — apertou-o mais, era cada vez mais difícil controlar a emoção que a sufocava.

Ele baixou o olhar e atentou-se na respiração descompensada, bem como os fios d'água a formarem na borda dos olhos dela.

— Sim. — respondeu, atônito com a reação dela, e a sua afirmativa foi suficiente para desmontar alguém que há muito tempo sofria com aquela situação. Annabelle cobriu os olhos e soluçou, os ombros começaram a remexer. Baixou a cabeça e a cabeleira ruiva caiu por cima de suas feições, todavia não camuflou nenhum detalhe de sua reação.

— O que foi? Por que está assim? — tocou os ombros trêmulos, sem conseguir fazê-los parar de sacudir — Não chore... — a teve em mais um enredo desesperado. — Não mereço uma lágrima sequer de você, não depois de tudo que a fiz passar. — e piorou, podia vê-la prender os gritos de desalento. — Você mesma disse que eu mereço tudo o que está por vir! Por que me chamou aqui? — acabou por agir severamente — Se não é por piedade, por que é?!

— Nós deveríamos ter mais tempo! — choramingou — Não é justo! — roçou os dedos nas pálpebras.

— Não fale como se, depois de tudo, você pudesse esquecer o passado para ficar comigo. — bronqueou amargurado — Vamos lá, onde está o seu senso de realidade? Não é possível que depois do que passou por minha causa, deixou de pensar em tudo o que aconteceu e em tudo o que fiz! Você mesma me disse que eu jamais teria outra chance!

— Eu nunca esquecerei, Naraku, olho para você e eu me lembro! — esbravejou aos prantos.

— Então pare de se lamentar, é insuportável! — falou ainda mais alto, destemperado — Insuportável, e inútil! — era duro vê-la naquele estado e ele não aguentava mais a culpa, sem perceber, acabava por agir com bruteza, intensificando ainda mais aquele choro.

— Eu nunca me esquecerei, como nunca me esquecerei das coisas boas que vivemos juntos, não entende? Não poderei esquecer você! Eu penso em tudo o que poderíamos fazer, nos lugares que conheceríamos, nas experiências que dividiríamos... — segurou as mãos dele.

" _Ela não percebe que está me confundindo com Kagewaki, esses eram seus planos com ele..."_ — libertou-se do toque dela — _"Mas..."_ — fixou-se atentamente na face melancólica, lavada pelas lágrimas e identificou a genuinidade de seu sofrimento. Ela choraria a sua morte, seria a única no mundo a conseguir lembrar dele com carinho e saudade. Alguma marca, sem ser uma mancha, sabia ter deixado em Annabelle. Sim, ele se pegava a pensar nas experiências que poderiam dividir se fossem outras pessoas, principalmente, se ele fosse outro. Além de surrupiar a possibilidade de viver essas coisas com Kagewaki, não poderia oferecê-las a ela. Que dor o consumiu! Sentia-se chorar por dentro, tão exasperado quanto a humana. O calvário o balançava e o enchia de dúvidas.

— Você diz que eu ficarei bem, mas como ficarei bem sem você? — a pergunta o pegou desprevenido e o acertou mais a fundo do que a flecha de Kikyou. — Eu prometi que não me envolveria nisso, no entanto, olhe só para mim, é mais forte do que eu! — tornou a abraçá-lo e começaria a enchê-lo de beijos.

— Me faça um juramento, Annabelle. — cativou-lhe o rosto, sério — Não importa o que aconteça, no momento do confronto final, você não fará nada, você não virá por mim.

— Não posso! — abanou a cabeça freneticamente — Não prometerei uma coisa dessas! — tentou tirar as mãos dele de suas maçãs, fracassou.

— Jure, quero ouvi-la jurar que não se intrometerá. — tocou os narizes, encarando-a penetrantemente.

— Naraku, não...

— Jure! — exclamou.

— Eu juro! — agiu por impulsividade — Eu juro... — arfou.

Sem querer ouvir mais uma palavra, Naraku a consumiu em um beijo ardil, decidido de que teria o néctar da Rosa Branca pela última vez que fosse, pois as horas passam rápido e logo o sol nasceria novamente. Para a sua infelicidade, não poderiam ficar ali para sempre, e aquilo era tudo o que poderia ter dela, o desejo, os restos, o que fosse. Ainda assim, as palavras sofridas, as declarações da mulher a mostrarem que algum espaço ele tinha dentro de seu coração o enlouqueciam. O hanyou nunca temera a morte como naquela noite. Cessou até mesmo os pensamentos sobre a brevidade da vida humana da ocidental, nem se importou tanto com isso. Simplesmente arrancou aquela túnica, jogou-a deitada sobre a manta e se livrou da calça com violência. Animalesco, a lambeu do pescoço aos ombros, depois desceu pela barriga, encaixou a boca à brecha incendiada e sorveu outra vez cada fluido que o corpo dela produzia, como se assim pudesse bebericar da juventude e mantê-la intacta em Annabelle. Enfim, ao deixá-la preparada, escancarou-lhe as pernas e a possuiu sem contenção. O youki queimou pela caverna, escapou pela entrada e desertificou o campo. Nem mesmo a aura branca e pura amenizou aquele furor, serviu apenas de proteção para ela. Não satisfeito em tê-la apenas naquela posição, virou-a de costas a penetrá-la atroz, memórias atravessavam cada pensamento, as boas e as ruins, entontecendo o restante de sentidos. Logo, a girou de lado, e encaixado a ela, a segurar-lhe os seios com firmeza persistiu naquela insanidade, arrancando brados da garganta feminil, de prazer, de dor, de loucura. Quando Annabelle tentou rolar por cima dele, foi atirada contra a manta outra vez, o aracnídeo não estava de brincadeira.

— Ah, Naraku! — gemeu desvairada. Algo viscoso lhe afagava o ponto fraco, melando-o e inflando-o novamente. Enfim Belle percebeu que os tentáculos saíam de várias partes do corpo dele e a envolviam como infindos braços a acarinhar-lhe as partes mais íntimas. Premeram as coxas, as ancas e os seios transpirados. As diversas facetas do descendente de Onigumo clamavam por possuí-la, a punham em estado de torpor semelhante ao que experimentava quando o fragmento da Joia alimentava a sua lascívia. Anna entendeu que a peça maldita não gerara nada em seu interior, apenas se aproveitava daquilo o que já existia.  
A boca escancarada e quase salivante pediu pela dela e a jovenzinha a recebeu entre grunhidos alucinantes. De tão encharcada que sua intimidade estava, sons diferenciados soavam ao entrar e sair do sexo dele.

Finalmente, Annabelle sentiu uma explosão dentro de si como nunca antes. Quando Naraku atingiu o ápice, algo pulsou dentro da europeia com tanta força que o baixo-ventre se revolveu e ela sentiu tamanha tontura que viu o teto pedregoso girar.

Era cálido, intenso, e latejava dentro dela, como se em vez de líquido fosse maciço. E essa foi a última coisa que sentiu antes de desfalecer, esgotada pela entrega delirante, consumida pela energia a emanar lá dentro.

— Eu disse... — a recuperar os ânimos, Naraku murmurou com o nariz escondido entre os cabelos dela — é muito para o seu corpo aguentar. — levantou o rosto e a contemplou, as feições dele normalizadas no fim das contas. — Mas, sim, você é forte, sei que é. — aplainou o rosto rosado por causa do esforço, — Você suportará... porque já superou coisa muito pior. — o olhar demonstrou um fio de tristeza.

O hanyou atirou-se para o lado e a aninhou em seu peito. Esfregou a mão pelas costas e pelo braço da humana para mantê-la aquecida.

* * *

Os olhos azulados abriram-se vagarosos assim que sua audição captou sons bem sutis. Viu-o sentado diante de si, a terminar de vestir o quimono.

— Iria embora sem se despedir? — murmurou enquanto se sentava e cobria-se com a manta.

— Já deveria saber que não gosto de despedidas. — deu um riso seco e a olhou por cima do ombro.

— Naraku. — segurou-lhe o braço no exato segundo que ele se ergueria e o olhou diretamente nos olhos, certeira. — _"Você tem que dizer, não pode deixá-lo ir sem saber!"_

O hanyou virou-se para ela e se inclinou para ficar mais próximo. Esperava com alguma ansiedade o que a jovenzinha tinha a dizer, e ficou ainda mais curioso ao sentir a mão dela escorrer pela manga púrpura e encontrar a sua, escondida debaixo da seda.

— Eu... — bastou começar a se expressar e partiu a suar e perder o fôlego — _"Fale!"_ — Eu preciso dizer... — _"Por que não consegue, por que é tão difícil?"_.

— Não pode adiar a minha partida, não importa o que queira dizer. — comentou com pesar, e acabou por atrapalhar ainda mais aquele processo.

— Você tem razão. — suspirou, a conformidade querendo dominar suas atitudes — Mas... — fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, até que tomou coragem e o encarou. — Eu... — os ombros desceram derrotados — _"Eu amo você"_ — pensou, entretanto, o que disse foi: — Eu perdoo você.

— Oh... — não esperava realmente por aquela alegação. Ao mesmo tempo que a sentiu como uma apunhalada dolorosa, sentiu o peito aliviado. Ao menos teria dela o perdão.

— Eu o perdoo por tudo o que fez, não só a mim, mas para qualquer pessoa a quem me apeguei. — uma tontura a fez segurar a testa com uma das mãos. Assim que se recompôs, mirou-o novamente — E o perdoo pelo que quer que esteja disposto a fazer no futuro. Qualquer desprezo que senti por você não durou muito mais do que o tempo de vida de uma mariposa.

— Sabe, eu não acredito em destino... — fechou a distância entre os rostos — mas me sinto bem-aventurado por tê-la encontrado naquela floresta, por você fazer parte da minha existência. Graças a você, sinto que nem tudo foi em vão...

— Você não vai mesmo desistir, não é? — relou a boca na dele.

— Por que pergunta se já sabe a resposta? — fechou os olhos e a beijou delicadamente, sem muito aprofundamento.

— Pode me fazer uma promessa? — pediu humildemente, a boca a deslizar pela dele. O híbrido concordou com um meneio de cabeça — Tome cuidado ao extrair o fragmento de Kohaku, e... por favor, poupe o menino.

— Não farei nada além de pegar o fragmento de volta, prometo. — sugou-lhe o lábio inferior.

— Como fará para o fragmento não purificá-lo assim que o tomar? — acariciou-lhe o queixo, a voz trepidou a demonstrar preocupação. Deveria sentir-se triste por Naraku ter descoberto a intenção de Kikyou, entretanto o alívio ofuscava qualquer outra sensação. Era a chance – remota que fosse – de mais alguns instantes de sobrevivência.

— Eu tenho os meus métodos. — sorriu dentro daquele beijo suave, apreciando a textura e o sabor da boca que o afagava terna. Agraciado pelos dedos que lhe contornavam a face para pousar em sua nuca, o araneídeo tornou o ósculo em um beijo de verdade, abraçando a humana com o cuidado de não unir demais os corpos, do contrário não resistiria e ficaria ali por horas a fio, a subjugar a frágil flor à sua vil vontade.

Ao findar daquele ato, Naraku se pôs de pé, ajeitou os cabelos e os prendeu novamente ao topo da cabeça. Por fim, pegou uma das peles de babuíno e se cobriu até o pescoço. Annabelle vestiu a túnica e o acompanhou até a entrada da gruta. Pouca chuva ainda molhava o campo, agora deserto em consequência da nuvem de youki que ele dispersara. O meio-youkai caminhou sem se importar que os pés afundassem em algumas poças, e antes de alçar voo para longe, virou-se e a vislumbrou uma vez mais – encostada na parede de pedras, suspirante e apreensiva. Sorriu para ela, e em retribuição recebeu um sorriso discreto, estremecido de emoção.

Assim ele partiu, sem uma palavra a mais. Dali ela sabia que era questão de tempo para que Naraku encontrasse seu fim. As costas escorregaram pelas pedras até Anna cair sentada e abraçar as próprias pernas.

" _Eu não disse, não consegui!"_ — o pranto desceu tempestuoso — _"Ele nunca saberá!"_

* * *

" _Você me deu algo perigoso nas mãos, tão perigoso..."_ — Naraku pensava a sobrevoar as terras, a barreira ao redor o tornava invisível para o mundo. A sua forma original transmutara para a atual, imponente e bem protegido. — _"Esperança"_ — concluiu — _"você me deu esperança, Annabelle"_...

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **¹** : _"Você é a minha luz"_ foi uma das frases que Muso disse à Annabelle no capítulo chamado _"Coração"_ da fanfic. Finalmente o Naraku teve coragem de dizer!  
Vejo vocês no próximo, tentarei postar o mais rápido possível e quem sabe, logo o capítulo final (46) estará publicado nessa plataforma também? Obrigada pelo apoio de todos, espero que tenham gostado do hentai basico que esqueci (e quando lembrei, fiquei com preguiça) de avisar no início do capítulo. Hehehehe!  
Kissuuuuuuus!


End file.
